<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past The End by Nightwinging_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881697">Past The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it'>Nightwinging_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rescue Angel AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Lawrence is a weapon. Aided by the Guardian Angel, he kills on Jack’s orders, knowing the consequences for failure. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t want to pull the trigger. It doesn’t matter that Angel believes he can be a better man. All that matters is doing what he’s told to avoid Jack’s punishments.</p><p>Until he finds out the truth about Angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel &amp; Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Angel &amp; Maya (Borderlands), Angel &amp; Timothy Lawrence, Axton/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack &amp; Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence &amp; Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Posting another story about Timothy Lawrence?? It's more likely than you think (I also could NOT think of a description and just sorta...put words together so I could finally post this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Timothy Lawrence was convinced that the Guardian Angel was nothing more than an irritating GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn left here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stopped walking and slowly looked to the left. It continued on just a few feet before dropping sharply off into a steep drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very, very bitchy GPS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Tim said politely. “Turning left here would literally kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, mostly. But if I was going to kill myself, it sure as hell wouldn’t be by jumping to my death,” Tim said, and got moving again. “Can you actually give me useful directions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim groaned. “You’re insufferable. Why did Jack stick you with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I’m supposed to be guiding Wilhelm too, but he started singing, so I cut the feed,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame you there, kiddo,” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his gun and easily shot his way through a small group of stalkers. Only two got the chance to attack him, and both only made his shield ripple before he put them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have fun doing that, don’t you, Timothy?” Angel said as the last one fell dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that,” Tim said. “And yes, I do. I take great joy in killing anything on Pandora because I hate this shithole, and I hate when Jack sends me here for missions. See, I’m from a planet where we have this stuff called grass and fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone on your planet whine as much as you?” Angel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone from Hyperion such a bitch?” Tim countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel seemed to seriously consider that. “Not everyone. Randy from HR always leaves donuts in the breakroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Which breakroom? I never find donuts!” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never go in the breakroom unless you’re there to shoot someone,” Angel pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yea, but I’d still notice donuts,” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack probably wouldn’t even let you eat donuts. He tries to convince himself he’s not getting fat by making you stay in shape,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, I love having a psychopath who stress eats pretzels live vicariously through me,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even like pretzels,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I don’t know why he keeps getting them. He always bitches about it,” Tim said. “Just buy some chips and move on, man. That asshole just likes to complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, you were supposed to take that last right,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a taint, you’re the absolute freaking worst and I hate you,” Tim informed her, backtracking to where there was a barely noticeable path off to the right. “Am I almost there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. I can’t listen to you whine much longer,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give me good directions next time!” Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged along, trying to stay alert for any surprise attacks. He was on this mission as Handsome Jack, here to retrieve a Hyperion defector with too much knowledge on Hyperion projects. He’d thrown a dark hoodie on in a light attempt to hide Jack’s usual outfit and his face, but all it would take was one bandit getting a glimpse of his masked face to cause chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, even if they didn’t see his face, they’d likely attack. This planet was full of savages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traveled along until he spotted the camp he needed. But then he cursed and ducked down, because someone was already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t warn me!” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew! You just want me to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t checked on the camp since you left Helios. I didn’t know, Timothy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a frustrated noise. “No, it is not. And Jack will be pissed if he hears you say it. Regardless, the problem here is, uh, kinda the freaking vault hunters there. Shit, shit, shit. They want Jack dead, and I am Jack, and this is a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea why the Crimson Raiders’ pet vault hunters were currently attacking the camp. He peeked out again, and watched in amazement as the blue haired Siren used her powers on three of the bandits charging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, freaking hell, that’ll be me if they spot me,” he said, ducking back behind cover and fumbling for his ECHO. “Jack? Jack, are you there? For the love of my sanity, tell me you’re there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Jack said in annoyance. “What do you want? I gave you a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, well that job description didn’t include me fighting the vault hunters!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He sounded genuinely surprised, so at least he hadn’t sent Tim to them on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vault hunters are attacking the camp you sent me to,” Tim said, tugging his hood lower over his face. “If they see me, I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was silent for a long moment, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of sending Tim in to fight them. Dread coiled in Tim’s stomach as he waited for the verdict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay hidden until they leave, kill anyone who’s still alive, and kill your target,” Jack said at last. “If they’re there for your target, snipe them and hide. I don’t need it to look like a bunch of simpleton bandits can take down Handsome Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a quiet breath of relief. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut the feed and carefully moved position so that he was on a perch. He took out his sniper rifle and followed the action happening in the camp through his scope, swiping his digi-Jacks into being to cover his blindside in case anything tried to sneak up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let them get away if they are after your target,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim startled at both her voice and her words. “What? No. They could get information on our latest weapons if they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Angel, are you, uh, glitched? That’s a bad thing. That’ll make Jack angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then send Jack to do his own dirty work,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had to pull his face away from the gun to stare at his ECHO. “Are you okay? Where is this coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He actually had to think about whether or not to send you in to fight them. He knows damn well they’d kill you, and he still had to consider whether it was worth it,” she said, sounding surprisingly angry. “It should’ve been an instant no. Actually, you shouldn’t have even had to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shifted nervously and went back to watching the fight. “Yea, well, that’s my life. It freaking sucks and I’ll be lucky to die of old age instead of in a horribly gruesome fashion. Still, he would’ve been mad if I hid without his permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell him what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would I do that?” Tim said. “Of course not. We’d both get in trouble for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you would,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we both would. And you give me shitty directions, but that doesn’t mean I’m sending Handsome Jack after you,” Tim said. “Shh, stop talking. It looks like they got what they came for. I need to focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the vault hunters were dragging a man out of the camp. Tim mentally sighed, disappointed but unsurprised to see that the man was his target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve gone to community college,” he muttered as he lined up his shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no intention of hitting any of the vault hunters on accident. That would be a death sentence. He would shoot the target and get the absolute hell out of here before they found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commando and the Gunzerker were dragging the guy along. The Siren followed along behind them, ready to catch the target with her powers if he somehow managed to slip free. The others walked ahead, talking casually amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Siren would be the quickest to react, but Tim should be out of her range from his position. By the time they came after him, he should be able to slip away. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, find the quickest route to the nearest fast travel station. And maybe don’t fuck with the directions this time? I know I said I want to die, but I didn’t mean, you know, by getting horribly murdered on Pandora. Maybe peacefully in my sleep,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already got a route set for you. You’ll be killed if they find you,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, love my job,” Tim said. He made sure he had a clear shot, and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched just long enough to be positive the bullet had blown the guy’s brains out before slinging his sniper rifle onto his back, scrambling off his perch, and running away as fast as he could. No one ever said he had to be brave about the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy, left, left!” Angel said urgently. “The assassin is gaining on you. You can hide in the den of the stalkers you killed. Hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ran left and followed Angel’s direction into the den. He dismissed his digi-Jacks so their glow didn’t give him away, and hunkered down behind a cluster of rocks, slipping his pistol into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered in his chest, and he pressed a hand to his mouth because he couldn’t steady his breathing. He listened hard, but heard nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Angel said, voice so quiet he barely heard her. “I’m positive you didn’t leave any noticeable footprints, but I think he lost track of you just before you turned this way. The stalkers left too much disturbance for him to tell what’s left from you running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before he heard the voices of the vault hunters. He tightened his hold on his gun and glanced at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-could be anywhere now,” one of the voices said, far enough away to put him at some ease but close enough that he didn’t dare move. “Do you think they were watching us that whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had a perfect shot. They were definitely waiting,” a female voice said. He guessed it was the Siren, because it sounded too old to be the girl with the prosthetic arm. “Probably one of Jack’s people. I just don’t know how they knew we were going after that man when we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky guess?” a gruffer male voice said. “We should split up and look for them. They couldn’t have gotten too far. Feels pretty shitty goin’ back empty handed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt we’ll find them,” the Siren said. “Even Zer0 lost their track thanks to all the wildlife disturbing the place. They knew what they were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nearly laughed. He never had any goddamn clue what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” the gruff voice said in disappointment. “A quick search, at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Let’s check the area, and then meet up with the others. No, we’re not splitting up anymore. That sniper was a good shot, and we’re better off not facing them alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim mentally groaned. Great. Of course they were still going to look for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what was that?” the Siren said sharply. “Axton, did you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonshot,” gruff voice, Axton, said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the ground shook as something landed not too far from their current position. Tim sagged back against the rocks in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loaders! Come on, we’ve got to help the others!” Axton said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a distraction to let the sniper get away,” the Siren said, sounding frustrated. “But I guess we have no choice. Let’s go, but keep an eye out for the sniper trying to flee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim waited as he heard them retreat to their friends. He could hear gunfire start up, and the unmistakable sound of loaders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go now, Timothy,” Angel urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim didn’t need to be told twice. He darted out of the hiding spot and followed Angel’s directions away from the fight and towards the nearest fast travel station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief swept through him as he reached it and activated it. It took him up to Jack’s office, and he yanked his hoodie off, tossing it aside and leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Jack said, throwing a pen at his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know? To help me, I mean. Me being a pain in the ass is pretty common knowledge,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel said the vault hunters were about to find you. Why don’t we have a cool assassin? That’s going to be your next assignment, Timmy,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To...become an assassin, or find you one?” Tim said, not even sure he wanted to know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I’ll think it over. The guy’s dead?” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded. “I made sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, you did something to earn your paycheck. Go take a freaking shower. You smell like Pandora,” Jack said, waving him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim happily left the office and headed for the private apartments on Helios. Jack housed his top people in an exclusive section, which sucked because it meant Tim’s neighbor was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOT-JACK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim hit the wall as someone hit his shoulder with enough force to send him stumbling. He pushed himself off the wall and glared at Wilhelm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Successful?” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I be uninjured if I hadn’t been?” Tim said, spreading his arms. “Or at least, I was uninjured until you found me. I’m going back to my apartment for the night. Please don’t bother me. Please. I’ll say it again. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get bored,” Wilhelm said. “Jack hasn’t sent me on a job in two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two whole days, you poor cyborg,” Tim said, and scrambled away when Wilhelm glared. “Uh, right, you poor, poor cyborg. I’ll get on him about assigning you someone to kill. Can I just go shower without any broken bones? Seriously, I was all pumped to leave Jack’s office without new bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fragile and whiny,” Wilhelm grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Tim said, saluting him and hurrying away before Wilhelm changed his mind and dragged Tim down to the shooting range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was relieved as he entered his apartment and firmly shut the door, the lock clicking into place. He slumped against it, blowing out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim jumped. “I did, until you just killed me with a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the save back there,” Tim said, pushing himself away from the door and heading for his room to get fresh clothes. “You saved this fine ass and- ugh, why did I say that? I hate this job. Stupid DNA injections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t question my directions,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Tim said in confusion. “You said you had a route set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...yea, I know,” she said. “I was still surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their partnership had been a tentative one, initiated by Jack. It had surprised Tim, considering how secretive Jack was over the Guardian Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d partnered them up to make it easier for Tim to track down traitors and Crimson Raider cells and supply lines. Jack claimed he wanted Tim comfortable with the Guardian Angel because she was part of the defense system at the Bunker, and Jack intended to send Tim there if the vault hunters ever tried to breach it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that didn’t entirely sit right with Tim. Maybe it was because he wasn’t entirely sure just what was housed in the Bunker. But Angel seemed to play a bigger role than just a defense system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he didn’t question it. She didn’t seem to like him much, but she was new company, and she didn’t break his bones for getting things wrong, so he’d take it for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you, ah, not talk to me while I shower? It makes me uncomfortable. I feel like you’re watching me,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, that is the last thing I’d ever want to do,” she said in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you don’t have to be so rude about it,” he said defensively. “It’s not my body but it’s still my...uh, body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shower, Timothy. And get a good night’s sleep. Something tells me Jack will have more work for us tomorrow,” Angel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he always?” Tim grumbled, grabbing sweatpants and a T-shirt and heading for the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t forget to eat something this time,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Did I forget to eat again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You skipped lunch,” she said. “Just have something light if you don’t feel hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, sure, I will. Quit nagging me. You sound like my mom,” he said, kicking the bathroom door shut. “I’m stripping now, so this conversation is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, so over,” Angel said, and the feed cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower. He watched the grime and dust wash off his body, swirling down the drain until the water ran clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the routine of his life. Work jobs for Jack, kill whoever needed to be killed, and play his part. He wasn’t sure when he stopped resisting it all. He wasn’t sure when killing a man became just another unnoteworthy part of his daily to-do list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his head to the wall and closed his eyes, just letting the water wash over him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Angel had said before he shot that guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d sounded so angry at Jack. And so angry, because Jack had considered sacrificing Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did it even mean anything? Was she just lonely, and Tim was a way to amuse herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know. He supposed it didn’t really matter. He was accustomed to being used by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shut the water off once he’d cleaned himself. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, but he did go eat something light. It was the least he could do to thank Angel for saving his life, even if he had no idea why she’d done it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter, in the end. He lived another day to serve Jack. With that in mind, he shrugged it off, and ate dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been casually writing this whenever I have a little free time, so I'm excited and nervous to finally share it! I'll probably be adding/fixing the tags, and description, as I write more. I've wanted to do a rescue Angel au for a while so hopefully you guys will enjoy this. It'll be on a slightly slower update schedule than my past fics until I've written more, but at least one update a week! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped. “Don’t sneak up on me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m a voice in your ECHO,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartass. You know what I mean.” He pushed a hand through his messy hair, having only been awake for a little bit and too lazy to make himself presentable yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing?” Angel asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, don’t call me T...you know, that name. Second, mind your own business,” Tim said, flipping the letter he’d been writing over in case she was spying through his ECHO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious what you woke up so early to do,” Angel said. “You purposely got up before Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not hard to get up before Jack. He should’ve been born a koala with how long he sleeps,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell him,” Angel said. “Whatever you’re doing, I mean. I won’t tell him. I’m just curious. This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten up before him to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim chewed his lip and sighed, deciding she’d just keep pressing him. Besides, if she got mad about him not telling her, she could always tell Jack that Tim was up to something early in the morning. That was a situation he’d rather avoid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just writing a letter,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. To who?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really freaking nosey, kiddo,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored,” Angel said, and Tim was surprised at how genuinely sad she sounded when she said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sadness stirred a little guilt in him. “It’s a letter to my mom. When I became Jack’s double, they faked my death. I anonymously send her money when I can to help her out. That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said softly. “That’s kind of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably. “There’s not really anything else I could do for her. It’s not like I could send her a postcard like ‘Hey mom, faked my death and actually became a body double for the world’s biggest douchebag, sorry about the blood stains but miss you’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack would get mad if he knew,” Angel said, but it wasn’t a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Please don’t tell him.” Tim’s stomach twisted. “Please. I don’t want him to hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’m not going to tell him. I meant it,” Angel promised. “Finish your letter. Sorry I bothered you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- it’s fine. It’s fine,” Tim muttered, flipping his letter back over. He finished writing the little message there, set the check in it, and folded it up securely. He tucked it into the envelope and stood up with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack would be furious if he ever found out. He didn’t want Tim to have any ties to his old life. Not his mom, and not his name. Timothy Lawrence was dead, and his old life had died with him. He was only Handsome Jack now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got dressed, fixed his hair, and left the apartment. It was still early, and he wasn’t surprised that Helios was fairly quiet. Well, as quiet as the place ever seemed to get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he was Handsome Jack. The people he did pass just stared at him with that mixture of fear and admiration, and he kept Jack’s trademark smirk on his face as he moved purposefully through the halls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the mailroom and tossed his letter in with the others. He stared at it for a moment, then abruptly turned away and headed back for the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t think about his mom too much. It made him homesick. That was a dangerous thing to feel when he was supposed to be accustomed to Helios by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim went into his apartment and poured himself a bowl of cereal, sitting on the couch with it and wondering if he could sneak in an extra hour of sleep before Jack yelled at him. He set his breakfast aside and curled up, deciding to just close his eyes for a few minutes. He was still tired from wandering around Pandora yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jerked awake, gun in hand and aimed. He groaned when he realized it was aimed at his own ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, hell, don’t do that to me,” he grumbled, putting his gun down and rubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is coming to your apartment. If he found you asleep, he would’ve been mad,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll still find something to be mad about.” Tim stood up, stretched, and grabbed his horrifically soggy cereal, tossing it in the garbage. “Thanks for the warning, though. Dodged one bullet, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, there was a beeping as Jack bypassed the security on his apartment, and then the door slid open. Tim ignored it and fixed himself another bowl of cereal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, your lazy ass is actually up,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scoffed. “You probably just woke up ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m the boss, baby,” Jack said, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “I’ve got business to take care of off Helios today. You’re going to be me. I sent my schedule to your ECHO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You accidentally booked too many meetings on one day and don’t want to go, didn’t you?” Tim said, glaring at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t pay you to ask questions,” Jack said, patting Tim’s cheek. “Get it all done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Tim informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I pay you.” He snatched the spoon from Tim and helped himself to Tim’s cereal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! No, no. I am not going to your meetings on an empty stomach. If you’re so rich, go buy your own cereal,” Tim said, snatching it right back. “Oh, gross, it was in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Nisha slept over last night,” Jack said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim chucked the spoon into the garbage. “Disgusting. Horrific. I quit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Timmy, don’t be like that!” Jack said, but he was snickering. “Also, you have a meeting in less than twenty minutes. Better get to it, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the CEO, I’m eating my cereal, and they can freaking wait,” Tim said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the attitude. Still, don’t slack off. I don’t need anyone thinking I’m as lazy as you,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea, god forbid they assume Handsome Jack is lazy,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fix your hair. You look like you just woke up,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gestured to his fully dressed self. “Do I look like I just woke up before you came barging in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fix it,” Jack said, and headed for the door. “I’ve got to get going. Don’t run the place into the ground while I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, jackass,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door shut, Tim slumped against the counter and stared miserably at his cereal. He didn’t want to run Helios for the day. It always involved killing and threatening people. Dammit, he should’ve just gone to community college. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim finished eating and fixed his hair before leaving the apartment. He started to head towards Jack’s office, and was unsurprised when Wilhelm came up next to him, falling into step with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still bored. Send me anyone who is a pain in the ass,” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, sure, fine. You know what?” Tim checked his ECHO. “This first meeting has that prick from the financial department. Just come in the office and take him out when he starts whining about the construction costs for Opportunity. Jack’s been meaning to replace him anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm brightened. “Finally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went into the office together and Tim took his place at Jack’s desk. Wilhelm loomed behind him, looking threatening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let the guards know to send in the first victim. This was technically supposed to be a nonviolent meeting, but nothing was ever really nonviolent when Jack was involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two men and a woman came in together. Tim immediately spotted the guy doomed to never make it out alive, and subtly gestured to him so Wilhelm would know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack, sir,” the woman said, the slightest flicker of unease on her face as she looked between him and Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, him? Pretend he’s not even here, sweetheart,” Tim said, giving an easy smile. “Go on, talk money to me. It’s my favorite topic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm kicked his chair. Tim had to force himself not to scowl. He was well aware that he sounded like a douchebag, but that was what he got paid for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three began to go over financial business with him, and Tim listened just enough that he could report back to Jack. He knew they’d have to turn in a detailed report anyway, so it’s not like he had to pay too much attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,” the walking dead man said. “I’d like to discuss the cost of construction for Opportunity once again. I understand you feel it’s imperative that we put our best resources into this project, however the amount you’re spending is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t recall asking, pumpkin,” Tim said, snapping his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm stomped forward, and the man’s face paled. Before he could react, Wilhelm had grabbed him and jammed a gun against his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Please, sir, I’m just trying to save you money!” he begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to do that. I want you to do what I pay you to do, and shut up when I say shut up,” Tim said, leaning forward. “Wilhelm, that man is fired. Do what you want with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm did indeed do what he wanted, and it was gruesome. The man’s screams echoed around the room, and his colleagues turned away and covered their ears in terror. Tim watched, keeping his expression bored and swallowing back his horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did everyone he worked with have to be a freaking murderer? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wilhelm finally finished his slaughter, he stepped back behind Tim. Tim stared at the gore on the floor in dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am NOT cleaning that up,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither am I,” Wilhelm said. “You have janitors for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, now I’ve got to push back my next meeting so they can clean this. Why are you so messy?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted him dead, and he’s dead. Stop complaining and finish up,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Anything else from either of you?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No sir,” the woman whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your report and get out, then. And think twice before questioning my choices, m’kay?” Tim said, holding a hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman hastily handed him the report and ran out with her colleague. Tim tossed the report on the desk and rubbed at his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said to the secretary over his ECHO. “Push my next meeting back and get a janitor in here. I want to stay on schedule so I’m not here all night, so tell whoever’s up next to shorten it up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone else need to be killed?” Wilhelm asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, not to my knowledge? I dunno, depends on how these meetings go,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sticking around to listen to them talk,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, you mean I don’t get to see you eviscerate a man again anytime soon? You’re breaking my heart here, Wilhelm,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can eviscerate you,” Wilhelm offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given my life, I’d genuinely consider that if I wasn’t such a bitch about pain. Go back to whatever you were doing before,” Tim said, waving him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm happily left the office, stepping over the mess of what used to be a man on his way out. Tim groaned and rubbed his temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Jack, why does he always leave me the shit jobs?” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he had a little time before they got a janitor up here. Tim dutifully snooped through Jack’s desk, knowing Jack wouldn’t keep anything important in there but liking to see the frustrated reminders Jack left for himself so he could get an idea of what Jack would assign him to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he tossed papers aside, his elbow accidentally hit the picture frame face-down on the desk. Tim glanced at it, having seen it back in the Elpis days and stolen a few peeks when Jack first became CEO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He assumed it was Jack’s daughter, but seeing as Jack had never mentioned her before, also assumed she’d probably died along with his first wife. Jack clearly didn’t want to look at the picture, but couldn’t bring himself to take it off his desk either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wondered if losing his family had messed Jack up so much. Or maybe Jack had always been a violent, manipulative, egocentric bastard. Hard to say, and didn’t matter in the end. It was what it was, and Tim had gotten mixed up in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim continued digging through the desk until the janitor showed up. Tim carefully put all the papers away as the janitor thoroughly cleaned the mess and brought in two more people to help remove what was left of the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were gone, Tim allowed the meetings to continue. He was relieved when he didn’t have to kill anyone and only had to shoot one guy in the foot, so he’d walk as slow as he worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day, Tim was exhausted and full of Hyperion knowledge he didn’t want. He waited in Jack’s office until Jack returned through the fast travel station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Tim said, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you pay me, you can tell me to hurry up,” Jack said. “Out of my chair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted from the chair onto Jack’s desk, legs swinging back and forth as he waited for Jack to get settled. As soon as he was, Tim shoved the pile of reports at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looked it all over,” Tim said. Well, he’d skimmed them, at least. “Everything’s there. Uh, well, everything important. Wilhelm offed that guy from the financial department who was bitching about Opportunity, and I shot the foot of the guy slowing down the repairs in the east wing. Everything else is running smoothly. I think. Probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never pay attention. So useless,” Jack said, flicking through the reports. “Nope, no way, this is too much to look through tonight. Brief me over a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim could live with that. Jack broke out the whiskey and poured them each a generous amount, handing it to Tim as Tim recounted the basic details of each meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One drink turned into two, and both were in much better moods by the time they set their empty glasses down. Jack stuffed the reports into his desk after marking them, and folded his arms over the desk, slumping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a new job for you tomorrow,” he informed Tim. “Got another one running loose. That one girl found out we were planning to pry information out of her and fled. Wilhelm is tracking her, and you’ll go bring her back in. And try to actually take this one alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, next time I’ll just fist fight the vault hunters to kill a man for answers,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chose to ignore that. “How late is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late,” Tim said, not even wanting to look at the time. He was exhausted from how early he’d gotten up. He was also starting to get hungry. He’d stopped to eat a light lunch, but never had dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed,” Jack said, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure as hell not sticking around here,” Tim said, hopping off the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two left Jack’s office together and headed back towards the apartments. Tim felt the pleasant buzz of alcohol fogging his mind, and hoped that meant he’d be able to sleep without nightmares tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Night, jackass,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Jack chided, but the whiskey had left him in too good of a mood to hurt Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim went into his apartment, shrugged out of Jack’s excessive layers of clothing, and trudged to the kitchen. He had some crackers before going to his bedroom and changing into sweatpants and a T-shirt, collapsing onto his bed and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up, he was in Jack’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” he called, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was weak, rasped. Fear struck through Tim, and he had a sudden urge not to look in the direction the voice had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” he called again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was closer this time, and it had fractured into multiple voices. Tim tried to get up and run, but he was locked into place, and his heart beat hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” he begged, because something was breathing down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bloodied hand curled around his throat, and Tim whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiiiiimothy,” the fractured voices said into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he heard them all. He heard that man from the financial department screaming, and Felicity, and Gladstone, and his mother, and so many victims. So many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then one hand split into two. Two split into four. Four split into eight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they all closed over his throat, cutting off his breath. Tim used the last of the air in his lungs to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TIMOTHY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jerked upright, clawing at his throat. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, and he began to cough as his breathing became erratic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you’re fine!” Angel’s voice said. “You’re fine. No one is hurting you. You’re alone in your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes to get his breathing under control. He pulled his knees up to his chest, putting his head between them as a wave of dizziness crashed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, you’re okay,” he whispered to himself, touching his throat and wincing. “You’re okay. Just a dream. Just a shitty dream. Damn whiskey couldn’t even give me a good night’s sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said, his voice hoarse. Those fractured voices hissing his name was still replaying in his head. “Don’t call me that. My name is Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t call you that,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t call me anything,” he snapped, and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “Sorry. A little worked up right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were screaming and clawing at your throat,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for waking me,” he whispered, and cleared his throat. “I’m fine. Go back to- uh, do you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinked in surprise. “I...yes? I mean, I try to. Clearly, it doesn’t always work out in my favor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Jack’s name,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really a nightmare if Jack isn’t in it?” Tim shoved the covers off and got out of bed. He hesitated, then clipped his ECHO to the waistband of his sweatpants as he left his room. “I’m fine, really. Nothing new. Just irritating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, uncapping it and chugging a generous portion to soothe his aching throat. He capped it and kicked the fridge shut, leaning against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel sounded almost...tentative. Sad. “Will you tell me about your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Why? I’m not even supposed to keep in touch with her. No way I can start talking about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pressed a hand to his forehead as something came to mind. He was so stupid. When Jack went off Helios for the day, he usually went to the Bunker. Which meant…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had to deal with Jack all day, didn’t you? That’s why you were silent on my end,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” was all Angel said in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for it, kiddo,” Tim said sympathetically. “I know that’s a bitch to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered to the couch, dropping onto it and pressing the cold water bottle to the back of his neck to wake himself up. He didn’t want to go back to sleep and risk another nightmare. He’d rather be exhausted than haunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve suffered nightmares since working for Jack, haven’t you?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea? Before working for Jack, I used to feed stray kittens, acted as a hobby, and was a broke student living with my mom. I didn’t shoot people in the foot for taking too long to do repairs, or watch cyborgs slaughter guys just trying to do their jobs.” He hugged his knees to his chest again. “I wasn’t...This wasn’t my life before. Not even close. But it’s adjust or die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stray kittens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned. “I like cats, okay? I like animals in general. So yes, I used to feed stray kittens. My mom was allergic, so I couldn’t bring them home. But she’d let me keep them in the garage if they were injured and I needed to look after them until they were well enough to release.” He smiled a little at the memories. “There was once this little orange kitten who broke her leg. I kept her in the garage and even set up an air mattress out there to sleep with her so she didn’t get lonely at night because she used to cry when I had to leave. I found someone to look after her once she was healed up so she didn’t have to go back into the streets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Angel let out a quiet laugh. “You don’t seem the type. Did you help a lot of cats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Nearly lost my eye getting one out of a tree as a teenager.” He grimaced and touched the mask on his face. “Guess it was going to happen one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about some of them,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re making fun of me now, kiddo,” Tim whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not. I’m really curious,” Angel said, and she did sound sincere. “I want to hear about them. In case you hadn’t guessed, I’m not exactly around animals ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sighed. “Alright, alright. But don’t laugh at me. I have a soft spot for animals. So, there was this one I found stuck in a storm drain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim told Angel about the cats he’d helped in his old life. She listened intently, asking him questions and staying engaged with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange. She seemed so...human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim talked until he could barely keep his eyes open. Angel fell silent as he finally gave up and rolled over on the couch, burying his face against the cushions as sleep crept over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slept. And this time, he didn’t dream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm just curious as I work on this more, how do you guys feel about non-canon romantic relationships in fics? I usually try to avoid them and stick to canon as much as possible, but I can see one coming out of this fic. I could also work it as just a close friendship. Just wanted to get some thoughts on it! (It's Timothy/Axton, for reference. It just...sorta started happening)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim finished getting dressed and left his room. He headed for the door, knowing Jack expected to see him in the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim paused by the door. “I’m not hungry. I’m too busy dreading whatever the hell Jack is going to send me to do this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat something,” Angel said. “You keep skipping meals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to,” Tim said, backtracking for the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t mean to. But the fact that you keep doing it on accident is alarming,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, mom,” Tim said, grabbing a breakfast bar and tearing the wrapper off. “I’ll eat on the way to Jack’s office.” He hesitated. “Hey, are you okay? He didn’t...do anything to you yesterday, did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said softly, as if he’d caught her off guard. “No. No, I’m fine. But...thank you. For asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, right,” he muttered, leaving the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a stupid thing to ask. What was Jack going to do, upgrade her? Add in a feature that made her actually properly direct Tim? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t help but worry a little. Maybe it was because of how human she’d seemed last night. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about Angel. That there was more to her than Jack would ever let on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not his business. He wouldn’t pry. That was a sure way to bring down Jack’s wrath on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack, sir!” an employee said as Tim walked through the main hall. The man ran up to him, looking eager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let him get just close enough before punching him in the jaw with enough force he was certain he’d knocked a tooth loose. “Make an appointment or don’t bother me, cupcake. I’ve got more important things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir,” the man said, looking simultaneously terrified and awed. He pressed a hand to his jaw and winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim kept going right along as the others in the hall watched him. He tossed the breakfast bar wrapper to the floor and snapped at the nearest employee to clean the mess, watching them scurry forward to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone in this place freaking normal?” Tim groaned once he’d gotten to a quiet hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped. “Holy hell, Angel, I was just talking to myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I get bored, and you talk to yourself a lot, so it’s a good way to make conversation,” she said. “Also, turn left here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim automatically took a left, then paused and glared down at his ECHO. “Oh, fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed quietly. “Did you even look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked up and realized she’d been directing him into the trash disposal room. “Ha-ha. You’re a comedian. Can’t you go bother Wilhelm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He scares me,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well me too, but I still deal with him,” Tim said, continuing on down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed the secretary, who only smiled at him in greeting. He threw open the doors to Jack’s office, ignoring the scowl Jack shot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you ever learn to knock?” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is technically my office,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point,” Wilhelm said from his spot next to Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no point! Oh, whatever. Get over here,” Jack said. “We’ve got business to take care of. I can’t always be the only one pulling my weight around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s becoming a significant weight. Maybe lay off the pretzels,” Tim said, and could’ve sworn he heard the slightest hint of a laugh from his ECHO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chucked a pen at Tim’s head. “Shut up and sit down, other-me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat on Jack’s desk and waited. Jack pulled a file out of his desk and tossed a photo into Tim’s lap. Tim lifted it to see a woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She fled Helios after finding out we were going to take her in for information on that bastard that you killed,” Jack said. “Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tracked her on Pandora. Jack wouldn’t let me kill her.” He sounded incredibly disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want her alive,” Jack said in irritation. “That’s where you come in, Timmy. You’ll go catch her and bring her back alive, and then you and Wilhelm can question her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Tim said, and wondered if he could get away with making Wilhelm do all the torturing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send him the location on his ECHO,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm took out his ECHO. “There. Bring her back in one piece so I can cut her into many.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such a way with words,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to it,” Jack said, waving him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can injure her?” Tim clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonfatally, yes,” Jack said. “She needs to be able to talk coherently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Tim said, and wondered what it said about his morals that he was already making a plan to cripple her so she’d be easier to catch and bring back. “I’m off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped off the desk, but Jack caught his shirt. Jack stood up and crowded Tim against the desk, placing a firm hand around his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alive,” he said sternly. “I need this information from her, kiddo. So don’t you fail me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear nipped at Tim, but he forced himself to keep his composure. “I know, Jack. You just told me, like, three times to bring her in alive. I’m not deaf, and I’m not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack squeezed Tim’s throat hard enough to send a jolt of panic through him. Tim went rigid in terrified anticipation, and Jack looked pleased at the reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alive,” he repeated, releasing Tim and shoving him at the fast travel station. “Before the end of the work day would be a bonus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me get to it,” Tim said, letting his tone slip into the same one Jack always had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed satisfied and sat back down. Tim went to the fast travel station and activated it, not relaxing until he was on Pandora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tim said, despite his rapid heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t-” Angel cut herself off, sounding frustrated. “But he thinks he has the right. You’re really okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t actually strangle me,” Tim said, checking his ECHO and heading in the direction he needed to go. He paused and pulled a hoodie out of his pack, pulling it on and flipping the hood up. As if this stupid outfit needed anymore layers. “I’m fine. But I won’t be if I don’t get this done, so let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel began to direct him along, and he let his mind wander just enough to keep from thinking about the punishments he’d face for failing this. Instead, he thought of the best way to take the woman in. Shooting her in the leg would be enough to keep her from running, and it wouldn’t kill her or make her incoherent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim did so, then stumbled to a stop and glared at his ECHO. “Will you stop doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d nearly walked right off into a skag den. He slipped his pistol into his hand just in case they’d noticed him, and carefully backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t paying attention,” Angel said. “That’s dangerous, especially on Pandora looking the way you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So feeding me to skags is a way to fix it? I swear, you’re worse than Jack,” Tim grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Angel said quietly. “Maybe it was too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take a joke, kiddo. Seems you still need to learn how,” he said, holstering his pistol when the skags remained oblivious to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to this woman?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged as he got walking again. “Shoot her in the leg so she can’t run. Take her back to Helios and let Wilhelm loose on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed down his guilt. “Does it matter? She crossed Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Kayla,” Angel said. “Kayla Awalt. She’s 32 years old and engaged. The man you killed was one of her closest friends. They went to college together. They’ve both worked at Hyperion for five years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do about it?” Tim snapped. “I didn’t tell her to cross Jack. So what the hell do you want me to do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to show me you’re not Jack, and actually have some guilt!” Angel snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t feel guilty?” It slipped out in a burst of anger. “You think they don’t haunt my nightmares? You think I don’t feel sick to my stomach at how easy it is to kill someone now? You think I don’t hate myself every time I pull that trigger?” He raked a hand through his hair, his hood falling back. “It’s me or them now, and call me selfish, but I’m picking me. If I don’t do what Jack tells me, then I’m the one he’ll target next. He broke both my hands for putting his files in the wrong order one time. You really think I want to see what he has planned for me if I don’t follow a direct order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fell silent as his outburst died down. He yanked the hood over his head and got walking again, trying to catch his breath and get his anger under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sacrificed my morals a long damn time ago,” he said at last. “I had to, to stay alive. I don’t like it, Angel. I fucking hate it. But this is my life, and I’m just trying to get through it. I’m not a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply to that. Tim didn’t press her, just kept moving along towards the camp Kayla Awalt was hiding in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla Awalt. Just 32 years old. Engaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swerved off course until he found a skag den. He unholstered his pistol and began to fire his way through the den, letting his anger and guilt pump through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skags snarled and charged him, one even managing to knock him off his feet when it caught him on his blind side. But he switched to a shotgun and blasted it as it tried to maul him, rolling over and firing on another skag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet and continued to fire, killing skag after skag. One managed to catch his arm with its claws, drawing a fine line of blood. Tim shook off the blow and killed it with a shot to the head, kicking the body out of his way as it fell and moving on through to the next one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was a killer. He’d become a killer on Elpis, and he could never escape it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His guilt did nothing for him. It kept him more human than Jack, but he didn’t need to be more human than Jack to survive. He needed to be Jack.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the last skag fell down, Tim sat heavily on the ground and caught his breath. He took out a health kit and injected his arm with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I upset you, didn’t I?” Angel said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the skag slaughter give it away?” Tim said, his tone slipping into Jack’s mocking one. He stood up and tossed the empty health kit vial aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wasting time. He had to get himself under control and do his damn job before he made Jack angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he never wanted to be a killer, but he was one. He had to live with the weight of that, and learn to shoulder it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself to get moving again. Angel only spoke to give him directions, and he was grateful she didn’t bring Kayla up again. This was hard enough without someone reminding him what a monster he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the camp where Kayla was hiding, and found a perch where he could get a good view of it. Tim took out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope to get a better view of the camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just spotted Kayla heading into one of the little huts. Good, she was here. The camp wasn’t very crowded, either. Only a dozen or so bandits milling about, and probably a handful or two more in the huts. He could handle that with his digi-Jacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had built a strong wall around the camp to keep beasts and attackers out, and two strong looking bandits guarded the entrance. That would be their downfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim could barricade the entrance and keep anyone from fleeing. Kayla wouldn’t be able to slip out thanks to the wall. He could kill off the camp, injure her, and take her back to Helios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could pretend she’s dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grit his teeth. “That’s not an option, and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Angel challenged. “You could tell Jack the bandits killed her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when Wilhelm tracks her down again and sees her alive and well?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then kill her and tell Jack the bandits did it. I’ll back your story. We’ll say she was dead when we got here,” Angel said. “Killing her would be a mercy considering the alternative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want hasn’t mattered since I signed my life away to Jack,” Tim snapped. “Stop. Stop doing this. I can’t, Angel. It doesn’t matter that I want to. I can’t do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cracked just the slightest at the end. He lowered the sniper and pressed a hand to his forehead as a headache started to form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, blowing out a breath. “Focus, Jack. Job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his sniper rifle again and watched the activity of the camp for a while, thankful Angel had fallen silent again. He watched to see if the bandits had any sort of rotation, and only saw Kayla briefly emerge from the hut once to speak with one of them before quickly ducking back in. She likely knew she was being hunted, but she’d only cornered herself by hiding there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed still and silent as he observed. The guards at the front seemed to be bored, and not even a skag passed by for them to shoot. That was good. He could catch them off guard and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Tim cried out as something suspended him. His sniper rifle fell from his hands and clattered on the ground as pain tore through him. He cried out without meaning to, closing his good eye as he attempted to struggle and found his body not cooperating. The pain seemed to be all-consuming, assaulting every part of him, and it became hard to breathe as he cried out again. Was he going to die?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could contemplate that too much, he hit the ground hard, the assault stopping. His body still ached, but as he opened his eye and tried to move, a foot came down hard on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He looked up into the barrel of a gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice sniper rifle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, son of a taint,” Tim hissed as he flicked his gaze from the gun up to the blue haired woman half-standing on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one hand was her gun. The other hand was curled as if she planned to use her powers on him again, tattoos glowing brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might’ve killed our last target, but not this one,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her finger on the trigger. Tim’s voice dried up with fear as he waited for the shot to put an end to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good news, I got a ton of writing done for this story over the last week! So I'll be updating more often. Expect a new update every three days or so now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya startled enough that her shot went wide, striking the ground near Tim’s head. Tim let out a startled noise and flinched away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t shoot him!” Angel begged. “Please, don’t shoot him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Maya said in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment. But then he remembered that Jack had been using the Guardian Angel to mislead the vault hunters, and he just hoped that Angel could talk Maya down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why would she? She thought Tim was just a killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would she encourage Maya to take Tim captive? Torture information out of him? She certainly hadn’t seemed very loyal to Jack from what Tim had gathered so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, take that woman and go. Just...Just don’t shoot him. He doesn’t even want to kill her,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let him go,” Maya said, glaring at Tim and aiming her gun at him again. “But maybe killing him isn’t the best choice either. I can take him with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pointless. He won’t tell you anything,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Tim said, finally finding his voice again. “I’ll tell you Jack’s a shitty boss, and that’s all you’ll get from me, pumpkin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Maya, let him go,” Angel said, which surprised Tim. “Knock him out if you have to. Just take that woman and leave him be. Jack is making him do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems pretty willing to me,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea, you’d be willing to do it too if Jack was threatening you,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not helping yourself,” Angel said. “Oh, why am I surprised? You never help yourself.” Tim made an offended noise, which Angel promptly ignored. “Maya, I know how he seems. I know he’s Jack’s doppelganger. But please don’t kill him. Please let him go. Besides, if you take him, Jack will never stop coming after you to get him back. He’ll kill your allies on Pandora until you give him back. And he’ll go on an absolute rampage if you kill him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim should’ve known it wasn’t about keeping him safe, not really. It was about keeping Jack calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked him over, and reluctantly nodded. “Fine. I’m trusting you, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Capturing or killing him would bring hell on you and the others,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, I can’t have him getting in our way again,” Maya said, lifting her gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no! Come on, don’t-” Tim started, and then she brought the gun down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain exploded through his head, and he fell into darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was shaking him. His head throbbed spectacularly, and he couldn’t quite remember how to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not waking up, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha’s voice? He thought that was Nisha’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, dump water on him or something! What even happened to him?” Jack said in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone got him in the head good. There’s blood all over his face, and it looks like he hit the back of his head when he fell, too,” Nisha said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit. Wake him up,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up, not-Jack,” Nisha said, shaking him harder. He thought he might’ve made a noise, but couldn’t quite be sure. Shit, his head hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain on his arm had him sitting up and scrambling for his gun, eyes opened but unfocused as the world spun lazy circles before him. Someone grabbed his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Nisha said triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pinched him really hard,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned and slumped back. “Fuck you,” he slurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stand?” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. Dizzy,” he said, pressing a hand to his head and wincing. He pulled it away to find blood on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha got her arms under him and tried to heft him to his feet. He staggered alarmingly, and she just barely managed to catch him before he fell over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re not a baby. You know how to walk,” Nisha said, trying to drag him forward. “I have a vehicle right over there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim managed to somehow stumble along to the vehicle. He collapsed in the back of it as Nisha went around to the front, and found himself passing out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Nisha was hauling him out of the vehicle again, saying something he didn’t catch. He flickered in and out of consciousness as she tried to move him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timmy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was Jack’s voice. When Tim managed to open his eyes, he was sitting slumped against the wall in Jack’s office, unsure how he got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even give him a health kit?” Jack said, glaring at Nisha. “He was expensive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you give him a health kit. I had to carry him here, and he’s not light,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took Tim’s face in his hands and examined it. He tipped Tim’s head forward and Tim let out a hiss of pain as Jack felt the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Health kit,” Jack said, holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha gave him one, and he roughly shoved it in Tim’s arm. Tim’s head hurt too bad to even complain about it, and he just anxiously waited for it to take effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the pain eased enough for him to focus again. He reached for his mask, but Jack caught his hand in a rough grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wiping the blood off.” He tried to yank his hand free. “I wasn’t going to take it off. Get me a washcloth or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can wait. What happened? You went dark, and I finally sent Nisha to find you. The whole bandit camp was dead and your target was gone,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terror had Tim jerking upright. “What? No, no, they weren’t under attack when I found them. I was observing them, and then...and then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came back to him slowly. Maya finding him. Angel begging her not to kill him. Telling Maya it would just cause more problems for her if she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The vault hunters. It was the Siren,” Tim said, rubbing his aching head and wincing. “She caught me by surprise. I don’t know why she didn’t kill me. Maybe she didn’t realize who I was because I had the hood up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t dare tell Jack what Angel had said. If Angel wanted to tell him, she could go for it and Tim would just claim the blow made him forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d been observing the camp and had made a plan of attack, but she caught me before I got to attack,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Jack growled, standing up. “Go shower. You look pathetic right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got to his feet, waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass, and hurried out of the office before Jack changed his mind. He’d be in trouble later, he was sure. But for now, he just wanted to wash the blood off himself and rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his hood up and his head down as he scurried through the hallways back to his apartment. Once he was in, he went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood coated his face and his hair. There was a healing cut at his temple where she’d initially struck him, and he could feel a cut on the back of his head from where it must’ve struck the ground from the force of the blow. Both seemed to be closing up thanks to the health kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim stuck himself with another one before beginning to strip out of his dirty clothes. He turned away from the mirror as he pulled the mask off, unwilling to look at his scarred face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meticulously cleaned his mask before putting it back on and stepping into the shower. The warm water felt good on him, and he leaned against the wall as it rolled over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I am in the shower,” Tim said in annoyance. “Is this really the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I can see you,” she said. “You didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am not okay. I got brained by a Siren,” Tim said. “I failed my mission, which means Jack is pissed at me. So, no. This day freaking sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knocked you out and they attacked the camp. They took Kayla alive. I asked them not to hurt her,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes. “Good for her. But now I’m screwed.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Shit, listen to me. I’m an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” she said, then hesitated. “But I’m glad you’re okay. I really thought Maya was going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was,” Tim said, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. “The only reason she didn’t is because you told her how much of a pain in the ass I am. But...I owe you my life. Again. So for whatever reason you did it, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I said to Maya. And it was the truth, we both know it. But I also didn’t want her to shoot you because I think that you could be a good person if you weren’t caged by Jack,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll never find that out,” he said, turning the shower off and stepping out. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, scooping up his ECHO and heading for his room. “Don’t get your hopes up, kiddo. I traded my morals for a paycheck years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that,” she said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your problem.” He grabbed fresh clothes and changed into them, pushing his hands through his wet hair. He touched the cut on his temple, relieved to find it almost completely healed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. Tim sighed heavily and trudged towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, wait,” Angel said, sounding alarmed. “Don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim was already pulling the door open. He paused curiously, only for the door to be shoved the rest of the way open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grabbed him roughly and threw him against Wilhelm. Wilhelm gripped his arms so he couldn’t struggle away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Tim said in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking it over, other-me,” Jack said, tapping the cut on Tim’s head. “If they’d taken you captive, there’s a lot you could tell them. So we’re going to turn your punishment for failing me into a learning experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Jack, no! No, I’d never tell them anything, I swear!” Tim said, trying to struggle against Wilhelm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weak, other-me. It’s why they caught you by surprise.” Jack moved his hand to Tim’s left side. Tim yelped in surprise as Jack clapped a hand against his ear, hard. “See that? Oh, no, you didn’t see that. Unlike me, you never learned to overcome your weak spots. So we’re going to teach you! Don’t say I never did anything for you, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, stop! Stop!” Tim cried as Wilhelm began to yank him along. “I usually have my digi-Jacks cover my left side! I just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot. He forgot, because Angel had him so lost in his own thoughts. If he’d had his digi-Jacks out, Maya wouldn’t have caught him off guard like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim couldn’t say that. Because if he did, it would push Jack’s anger onto Angel. And Tim didn’t want that, because as much as he denied having his old morals, he still clung to some of them, buried as they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No excuses,” Jack said, leading them down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s stomach twisted with horror as Jack led them towards the cells they kept prisoners in. Horror consumed him as Jack unlocked one of the interrogation rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm threw him into a chair and chained him to it. Tim pulled desperately on the chains, knowing it was no use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took Tim’s watch from him. “I’m looking out for my team, kiddo. Wilhelm gets extra pay, and you get to practice resisting torture.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” Tim said, panic stealing his breath from him. “Please, I won’t fail you again! I won’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned in close to him. “I know you won’t. Not once you learn your lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back and gestured Wilhelm forward. Tim shrank back, having seen what agony Wilhelm could cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing personal, not-Jack,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Tim choked out. “Please, Wilhelm, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing personal. Just doing my job,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still time. Tim could tell Jack that he’d only been distracted because Angel was trying to convince him to let Kayla go. He could throw Angel to the wolves, to hell with her. It was him or her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in the end, he proved to be rather good at resisting torture. Because for all the screaming and begging and crying he did in the face of Wilhelm’s onslaught, he never once mentioned Angel. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys had to be expecting Tim to suffer at some point with me being the writer here. But this chapter was shorter than I thought, so I'll try to get in an early update to make up for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim stared up at the ceiling, listening to the steady beat of his own heart coming from the machine next to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been in medical for nearly two weeks, under constant observation to make sure he healed properly and didn’t try to get up on his own. Jack’s lesson had left Tim requiring three surgeries, nearly requiring a foot amputation, and on a rigourous health kit treatment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to think about it. He pushed it out of his mind as best he could, knowing it would resurface when he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his room opened. He didn’t look over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you throwing another silent tantrum?” Jack asked, taking the chair next to Tim’s bed and kicking his feet up onto Tim’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said. “Can I leave yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pat Tim’s cheek until he reluctantly turned his head to look at Jack. Jack held up a file and a bottle of pills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” he said, waving the file, “is your home treatment plan. Follow it to the letter, or I’ll be real damn pissed. You’re too expensive to break so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Tim said. “And the pills?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Specially prescribed. They’ll knock you out. This stuff’s strong enough to tranquilize a Rakk Hive. The doctor was worried you’d go thrashing about in your sleep and hurt yourself. This should prevent that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt relief at that. “Alright. So I can leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Jack said. “Yes, you can leave. The doctor will discharge you within the hour. The rest of the day, you’re working from your apartment. Tomorrow, you get back to work around Helios.” Jack sighed in annoyance. “I’ve been told you can’t do any strenuous activity until you’re cleared, so Pandora is off-limits. I want you in the shooting range daily to stay sharp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, okay,” Tim said, well aware Wilhelm would be there. He should feel scared about the thought of seeing Wilhelm, but instead, he just felt numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been anything personal. Wilhelm had just been doing his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Tim, when Tim murdered people on Jack’s orders. It was just life on Helios. Break a man one day, share a drink at the shooting range the next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack got up and tossed Tim’s things down on the bedside table. “You’re so mopey. Cheer up, kiddo. You learned a valuable lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had. He wouldn’t fail Jack again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t say anything, and Jack got bored with him and thankfully left. Tim went back to staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly an hour before the doctor came in with a nurse. He went over Tim’s orders and set a date to check up on him again. They got him out of the bed, gathered his things, and walked him out of medical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wanted to take him out in a wheelchair, but Tim refused. He was Handsome Jack. He’d walk out on his own two legs, with his head held high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what he did. He kept his head high until he reached his apartment and had firmly shut the door. Then his shoulders slumped and exhaustion washed over him as he collapsed on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His watch was sitting on the table in the living room. He secured it to his wrist and ran his fingers over the band of it for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself dozing off, not quite into a deep enough sleep to dream, but enough that he wasn’t entirely awake, either. It was something he’d been doing since he first became coherent in medical, the agony tearing shreds through him and making him too afraid of the grip it’d have on him in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked awake, reaching for his gun, realizing it wasn’t on him, and swiping his watch. His digi-Jacks surged forth, but looked to him for instruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Angel said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rubbed at his eyes. “Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His digi-Jacks flashed away. He checked the time and got up, stretching. He grabbed his laptop and sat back down, opening it and signing on so he could get to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” Angel asked, and she sounded...scared?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, scrolling through the work Jack and the secretary had sent him. “Why would I be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard everything,” she whispered. “You had...you had your ECHO on you the whole time. I heard it all. And you never once told them about me trying to convince you to let Kayla go or kill her so Jack couldn’t hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t want to have this talk. He really didn’t, not after everything he’d been through. But if he didn’t have it now, she’d just keep bringing it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my life,” he said. “I wasn’t going to get you in trouble. Besides, it’s not your fault the Siren found me.” He paused and narrowed his eyes. “It’s not, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Angel said. “No, I wouldn’t have done that. I didn’t know they’d be there. I don’t know where they got their information from, but it wasn’t me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, wasn’t your fault. And I didn’t tell Jack about you. I won’t. But maybe you should take a lesson and be more careful in the future,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just sound...I don’t know. You sound like him,” she said, and he was surprised that she actually sounded upset about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea, kiddo. Voice modulator,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tone. You know what I mean,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well how do you want me to sound?” he said impatiently. “I was tortured for, hell, I don’t even know. Two days straight? Three? I lost track of time. I needed three surgeries when it was over. I’ve been in medical under around the clock care for a quick recovery, and it still took almost two weeks, even with an abundance of health kits and the best medical team and equipment money can buy. Yea, Angel, I sound like him. If I didn’t, I’d end up right back in that interrogation room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no right to do that to you!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has every right!” Tim snapped. “I gave him the right. I signed my life away to him. He can do whatever he wants to me. Stop trying to...to make me human. I gave that up a long damn time ago. If Jack’s a monster, then so am I. Save your breath for someone who’s worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was silent for a long moment. When she spoke again, it wasn’t what Tim had been expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t written your mom in over two weeks,” she said at last. “You should do that tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just send her money,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He always wrote a little note, something to remind her about the Timothy she’d raised right up until his “death”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because if there was one thing he feared more than Jack’s anger, it was Timothy Lawrence being forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his own mom didn’t remember him, why would anyone else? So he sent her money, and he sent her a reminder of the son she’d had, and he hoped he hadn’t faded from her mind over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you write her?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grunted a response. When Angel didn’t speak, he sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel. I will write my mom in the morning,” he said. “Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that settled, she let him get to his work. He let himself get fully absorbed in it, thinking of nothing but the words he was reading and the task immediately before him. He didn’t think about begging Wilhelm to stop hurting him. He didn’t think about the sounds of his bones breaking. He didn’t think about Jack stepping in to take a hammer to Tim’s toes. He didn’t think about Jack’s laughter echoing around the room as Wilhelm carved a knife dangerously close to Tim’s remaining eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just worked. Jack had given him a job, and he would do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked late into the night, requesting that Jack send him more to do so he wasn’t just sitting around with his thoughts. He knew without being explicitly told that stepping foot out of the apartment would earn him punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked, though, and he was too occupied to think about what he’d been through. He’d spent much of his time in medical heavily drugged to keep him still while they tried to fix him up, and it was only the past few days that he’d really had to suffer his own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said, breaking his concentration. “It’s getting really late and you haven’t eaten anything. You should eat and go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pretended not to hear her and kept typing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she tried again. “Are you giving me the silent treatment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing. He wasn’t giving her the silent treatment. There was just no Timothy here to answer her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to realize what he was doing. “I won’t call you by his name. You have your own name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Jack. Anything else I was called before died. Also, I’m legally forbidden to use any of those old names,” he said. “Call me Jack, or don’t talk to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stubborn,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking,” he said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you please just take a break for the night? You need to eat and get some rest. You’re not fully healed yet,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. I accessed your medical file,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me. You’re supposed to be taking it easy and getting plenty of rest. You haven’t done that at all today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned and shut the laptop, because he felt tired and sore but he was just afraid to sleep and he knew it. “Fine. I’ll eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stubborn,” he mocked, but got up and headed for the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he was limping, and forced himself to walk normally, reminding himself that his foot wasn’t shattered anymore. He was healed. The surgeries had fixed him, and they’d put him through careful health kit treatments to get him up to shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he had to lean against the counter and take the weight off his foot. He could still remember Jack bringing the hammer down over and over, and Wilhelm stomping on the broken limb repeatedly, and then making Tim stand on his broken foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he snarled, slamming his fist on the counter. “Stop. It’s over. You’re fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to get moving again, yanking open the fridge in search of food. He ended up heating up some soup, finishing half of it, and dumping the rest. He wasn’t hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t hungry. He could still remember the blade stabbing him in the stomach, the empty health kit vials littering the floor so that he wouldn’t die and Wilhelm could keep stabbing and stabbing, and blood drenching his clothing, and pain, nothing but pain, screams tearing from his throat and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” He pressed a hand to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went into the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping out of his clothes. He curled up in the corner of the shower, letting lukewarm water fall over his body as he tried to hold himself together, body and mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no scars on him. No indication that he’d been horrifically tortured less than two weeks ago. Not a damn scratch. Jack didn’t want his doppelganger to be damaged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his face to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his hands over his head. He shook violently, his chest aching with the effort of keeping back sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would not cry. Handsome Jack didn’t cry, and so he couldn’t either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you’re fine. Get it together, Jack. You’re fine,” he whispered desperately, digging his nails into his palms to steady himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long while before he convinced himself to stand up. He shut the water off and dried off, heading for his room and getting dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the pills Jack had given him, looking them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easy. They were strong. He could take one, then another, then another, then another, as many as it took to end all of this. It would be so damn easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered, uncapping it and scooping one out. He firmly put the cap on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easy, sure. But he didn’t want to die. Some part of him clung to life with an iron-grip, even after what they’d done to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, his watch would alert Jack that he was critical. And if the watch didn’t, Angel would probably tell Jack that Tim had overdosed. And then he’d really be in big damn trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed the pill and laid down, shaking lightly. He blamed it on the cold and pulled his blanket over himself, shutting the lights off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if the pill didn’t work? What if he was doomed to suffer through nightmares? What if…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet. Dark. Unaware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then something began to blare loudly, some type of alarm. Tim jerked upright, his mind fuzzy and his limbs heavy as he reached for his gun. He managed to grab it, aware that someone was yelling something. He fired off a shot in the direction of the alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy! Calm down!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he said in confusion. His room was dark, and a small plume of smoke came from where he’d fired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his light on and stared. He’d shot the smoke detector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...what?” he said. He felt disconnected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom,” Angel said. “You were going to write to her. I couldn’t wake you up by yelling to you, so I, um, remotely accessed the smoke detector so I could use the noise to wake you without it sending an alarm to Jack.” She hesitated. “Um...sorry. Not my best idea. But I couldn’t wake you up. Those pills are strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his head and laid back down. “Uh-huh. ‘Night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy! Your mom,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, I’ll call mom in the morning and tell her I’ll be home late,” he mumbled. His thoughts felt jumbled, and he couldn’t entirely focus. Something about what he’d said didn’t seem right, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Timothy, you wanted to write to her. To send her money,” Angel reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? No, I paid her back,” he said, closing his eyes. “For the uh...uh...I paid her back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a soft laugh. “Okay. But you wanted to send her money. You haven’t sent her money in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call her,” he said. He buried his face in the pillow. “She’s gonna…” He picked his head up, trying to fight his exhaustion. “Did I forget to tell her? Is she worried? I’ll call her. Don’t wanna worry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Timothy,” Angel said, and she sounded sad. “Alright, I’m sorry I woke you. Those pills are really strong. I should’ve known it wouldn’t work. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, pills. He’d taken sleeping pills. Strong enough to tranquilize a...a…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember. But he remembered they were strong. So he wouldn’t dream. And if he didn’t dream, he wouldn’t have nightmares about…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered softly and gripped his pillow. A ghost pain tore through him, and he pressed his face into the pillow, choking back a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Angel said. “You’re okay. Just close your eyes, Timothy. No one is hurting you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slowly lifted his head. “Did he hurt you?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said in surprise. “I- no. No, Timothy, there’s nothing he can do to me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He- He didn’t hurt you?” He thought Jack should’ve been mad at her. He couldn’t remember why. She’d been...she should’ve…”You didn’t tell him I’d…” He pressed a hand to his head, his vision wavering a little. He was so tired. “The Siren. You didn’t tell him when she hit me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He...wasn’t happy with me about that,” she said. “But I claimed I’d stopped paying attention to you once you got to the camp. I said I didn’t know you’d been knocked out. He would’ve been mad if our stories didn’t match up, and since you hadn’t mentioned me, I pretended I wasn’t keeping an eye on you when it happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded so human right now. Her tone was nervous and scared and hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she afraid of him? Or was she just afraid of Jack?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did it even matter anymore? The line between them had blurred a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t let him...let him hurt you…” Tim’s head dropped back on the pillow. It was hard to keep his eyes open, so he stopped trying. “You’re...uhhh...you’re a good kid. Yea. Good...good kid…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she responded, he never heard it. The blackness consumed him once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Early update since the last chapter was shorter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cold water splashed over Tim’s face. He spluttered and jerked upright, fumbling for his gun, jerking away as someone caught his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me!” Jack said, and he didn’t know if he was announcing his presence or trying to get Tim’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” Tim said, staring at him. He shook his head, and water went flying from his hair onto Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack jumped back, releasing Tim’s wrist. “What the freaking hell? You’re like a dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because of your thick hair,” Tim said in annoyance. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim checked the time and his eyes widened. “How the hell did I sleep through seven alarms?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pointed to the ceiling. “What in the actual hell happened to your smoke detector?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at it. “What? I...I don’t know. It looks like I shot it. I just remember taking the pill and lying down. I don’t think I woke up last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did,” Angel said, making them both jump. “The battery must’ve been low on the smoke detector, because it beeped out a warning. You shot it and passed back out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” Tim had absolutely no memory of that. “Oops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s coming out of your paycheck. Angel, why didn’t you tell me?” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t urgent. Just a low battery. The pills must’ve disoriented him, and combined with the sudden noise, he just reacted without ever really waking up,” Angel said dismissively. “I was monitoring him to make sure he didn’t have a bad reaction to the pills. They’re incredibly strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point,” Jack said. “Besides, the doctor said he’d be fine with them. Up, other-me. I want you down in the shooting range to practice before you do your work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rubbed his head and reluctantly got out of bed. He sure as hell wasn’t going to argue with Jack after what he’d been through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get dressed. I showered last night,” Tim said, waving Jack away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s MY body,” Jack reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just get out and let me get dressed,” Tim said, scowling. “Fuck, I’m tired. Is there coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you make some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackass. An absolute freaking jackass,” Tim said, shoving Jack at the door. “Get out. I’ll head down after I make coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack snickered. “Get to work after. And don’t hurt yourself. I want you ready for action by the end of the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shut the door in his face. He got dressed, and stared up at the smoke detector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really did that?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t remember waking up?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, shaking his head. “You’d think a gunshot would wake me up. Those pills are magical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to them,” Angel warned. “You know Jack will take them away from you the second you’re cleared by the doctor. He won’t let you get addicted or dependent on them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. The last thing I need is to be a pill popper like that prick from HR,” Tim said, leaving his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was thankfully gone. Tim made himself coffee and poured it into a thermal bottle, making sure he had his guns before leaving the room and heading along the hallways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went down to the shooting range that was specifically for Jack’s handpicked favorites. He pressed his hand to the scanner and it beeped, the door sliding open for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim faltered as he saw Wilhelm aim his gun at a target and fire. But he shook it off and forced himself to get moving again, because if he didn’t, he would only anger Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, you’re back,” Wilhelm said, noticing him. He reached for Tim’s drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held it away. “No way in hell. You put me in medical for almost two weeks. You don’t get my coffee too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack gave me a job, and I did it,” he said, reaching for the coffee again. “Don’t be a bitch about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim refused to give him the coffee. “Nope. Not happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was beating too hard in his chest, but he pushed his fear down. It wasn’t the first time Wilhelm had hurt him on Jack’s orders, and it wouldn’t be the last. Tim needed to accept that and get back to work. He’d learned very well what happened when he didn’t do as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he helped himself to the coffee and then took his gun out. His back was sore and stiff from how he’d slept, but he stretched a bit before aiming and firing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cycled through his various guns, feeling the most pain from the shotgun and the sniper rifle kickbacks. He lowered his sniper rifle and rubbed his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not done already, are you?” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But Jack said not to hurt myself doing this,” Tim said, lifting the sniper rifle again and aiming. He fired, the bullet tearing a small hole in the head of the target. His shoulder responded to the recoil with a steady throb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, not that one, then. He switched back to his pistol and fired a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a drink,” Wilhelm said, lowering his gun. “Come on, not-Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Tim started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A drink isn’t hurting you, is it?” he said. “Hurry up or I’m going without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reluctantly followed him, his shoulder sore from the shooting. They left the shooting range and Wilhelm led the way to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stumbled a little as they approached, his heart slamming against his ribs. He couldn’t go in there. He couldn’t. Wilhelm would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-pain, pain, there was so much pain, and he was screaming, vision wavering, but there was a health kit being jammed into his arm to keep from ending it all too fast, and the sound of another bone breaking, and he didn’t even know which one because everything was agony-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim clenched his fist. He was Handsome Jack. He wasn’t the pathetic, screaming thing in the interrogation room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to walk into the apartment with Wilhelm. He flinched as the door shut behind him, and a wave of dizziness rolled over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. Get us drinks,” he said, heading for Wilhelm’s bathroom as calmly as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was inside, he locked the door and turned the sink on. He splashed cold water on his face and gripped the edge of the sink, focusing on the noise of the water rushing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” he whispered desperately. “You’re fine, Jack. You’re fine. He was just doing his job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His job shouldn’t be to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gripped the edges of the sink harder. “Not now. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should leave. I’ll give you an excuse,” Angel pressed. “This isn’t good for you mentally. You’re just...you’re just repressing everything they do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grit his teeth. “I’m doing what I have to do to survive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just leave here. Being trapped in an apartment with him isn’t good for you,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-” He tried to say he was fine, but his breathing hitched as he shifted wrong and pain tore through his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, he was back there. He was in that room, and Wilhelm loomed over him, and Jack’s laughter echoed around, and everything hurt, hurt, hurt-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe. I’m going to count to three, and I want you to breathe in, then breathe out when I count to three again. Okay? Timothy? One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing was too stuttered. He was on the floor. He didn’t remember how he got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you’re okay. It’s a panic attack. You need to breathe. Let’s try again, okay?” Angel’s voice was gentle and encouraging. “One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, and put his head between his knees, putting his arms over his head to protect himself. He couldn’t be seen like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped out and let out a soft moan as sweat dripped down the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel counted, slow and steady. He tried to match his breathing to her counting, and slowly, very slowly, he got himself under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept counting for him, even when his breathing had evened out. She counted until he uncurled himself and stood up, his legs shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He splashed more water on his face, and scrubbed the back of his neck with it, trying to cool himself down. His stomach had settled, but a steady headache now thrummed through his temples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a banging on the door that startled him. “What the hell are you doing in there, not-Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spilled some of the coffee on my shirt. I’m trying to get the stain out,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Wilhelm said, and Tim waited until his footsteps had carried away before blowing out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But you should leave. This isn’t good for you,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Tim felt a flash of anger and splashed water on his face again. “I have to work with him. I can’t be afraid to be around him. It’ll only get me in more trouble. I’m fine. He was just doing his job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he wasn’t,” Angel said angrily. “You act like he’s your friend. People who care about you should never hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my friend. He’s my coworker. None of these people care about me. Only Jack looks out for me.” The last line slipped out without him meaning for it too. He splashed more water on his face and shut the sink off. “Fuck, I mean-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he mean? Jack kept him safe. Maybe because Jack had his own plans for Tim, but safety was safety when you worked for Hyperion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack looks out for you?” Angel’s voice was quietly furious. “He ordered Wilhelm to torture you for days, Timothy. Days. Jack did that to you, and Wilhelm was okay with it. Don’t ever confuse Jack’s control as care. Trust me, that’s a mistake you’ll never come back from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said it with such finality, that Tim hesitated. “You...Okay. Fine. Sure. I won’t. Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said moodily. “I don’t trust your own perception of Jack. You’re too close to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s dangerous. He talks like he cares, like he’s the only one who can keep you safe. He gets you to put your life in his hands, and then you can never pry it back from him. He doesn’t really care about anyone but himself. His version of caring is manipulating you so you can never leave him,” she said, in a tone so bitter that Tim wondered just what the hell Jack had done to make her hate him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just a damn AI. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head and yanked the bathroom door open rather than replying to Angel. Of course she was an AI. He needed that drink more than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went out to the living room, where Wilhelm had already downed three beers. Tim bypassed the beers and went straight for the bottle of vodka, pouring a shot and downing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I’ve got to look presentable. Or as presentable as a CEO who wears jeans to work can ever look,” Tim said, downing a second shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided Jack would kill him if he got too drunk, and instead mixed vodka into some soda and drank it at a more casual pace. Wilhelm pounded down another beer like he was chugging water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, while you were in medical, I had to deal with these fucking guys trying to steal money from the company,” Wilhelm said, and launched into the story of how he’d caught and tortured them for information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tuned him out, nodding when it seemed appropriate and drinking his mix with increasing urgency. He didn’t want to think about Wilhelm torturing them. He didn’t want to think about-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-his foot, god, his foot, they were making him stand on it, and he thought he might’ve been crying-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-torture at all. He resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears until Wilhelm shut up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even paying attention to me, not-Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you, Nisha? No, I’m not paying attention to you,” Tim said, lifting his head to look at Wilhelm. “I’m paying attention to the buzz I’ve got going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz?” Wilhelm made a face. “You’ve barely had anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blame Jack, he made me a lightweight,” Tim said, which was partially a lie. He’d never been a particularly big drinker, even before taking this job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click as the door was unlocked. Wilhelm scowled at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You summoned him,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hell,” Tim groaned, and chugged the rest of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Jack appeared before them a few moments later. He narrowed his eyes at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were supposed to report to me,” he said to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me that,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to tell you to wipe your ass, too? Common sense, Timmy,” Jack said. “I want you in my office. I have a meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you’re firing someone,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Common sense,” Jack repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reluctantly got up, not wanting to anger Jack. At least he’d finished his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you,” Jack said, turning a glare on Wilhelm. “If you’re so bored, go down to Pandora and find some Crimson Raiders to question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm raised an eyebrow, making no moves to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paycheck,” Jack reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm sighed and got up. He followed them out of the apartment, and went off down an opposite hallway as the two Jacks headed for the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a slight tinge of bitterness, and quickly pushed it away. Wilhelm did what he was told. If Jack paid him enough, he would do anything. If Tim would just behave and do what he was told, Jack wouldn’t have to hurt him so much. If he could just carry out his orders, he’d be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went into Jack’s office and Jack took his seat at the desk. Tim sat on top of the desk, touching his gun as if to reassure himself it was there. He wouldn’t fail Jack again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before the door opened. A woman came in, and stumbled to a stop at the sight of both of them. But it was too late; the door slammed behind her, trapping her in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetheart. I don’t have all day,” Jack said with that menacing grin of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sir,” she stuttered, eyes darting between them. “I...I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-H-Hurry up and spit it out, pumpkin,” Tim mocked. “He just said we don’t have all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her hands together anxiously. “I’m sorry,” she choked out. “I’m sorry, sir, my son was sick and I...I need the time off…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My project is two weeks behind schedule because of you,” Jack said, drumming his fingers on the desk. “Now, that doesn’t sound like a very good thing, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s sick,” she whispered, eyes filling with tears. “Cancer. He needed me. I’ll work overtime to make up for it. I promise, sir, just please...he needs me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed roughly and hoped Jack hadn’t heard. He felt ill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The development team needed you. You just cost me thousands of dollars,” Jack snarled, grin growing. “Needless to say, you’re fired.” He leaned back, leaving it to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t,” the woman begged Tim, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Please, without my paycheck we can’t afford his treatments! Please, don’t take me from him! I’m begging!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to beg if you’d just done your job, cupcake,” Tim said, and shot her in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body hit the floor. The thump echoed in Tim’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was okay. The blood spreading around her on the floor was okay. The numbness spreading along him was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just doing his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was him or her. Kill or be killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked back at Jack. Jack seemed pleased at Tim’s lack of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have two more like that,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, and the grin spread on his face out of sheer habit. “Then let’s hurry it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slapped him on the shoulder. “Attaboy, Timmy. Now you’re getting it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tim did it again for the next one. And again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t listen to them crying and begging and telling their stories for why they’d disappointed Jack. It didn’t matter; Tim had been knocked unconscious in a surprise attack, and he had to be tortured for it. Excuses didn’t matter to Handsome Jack. Failure was failure, regardless of why it’d turned out that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the janitor had cleaned the latest mess, Jack leaned back in his chair and stretched. He took out a glass and poured himself some whiskey, smacking Tim’s hand away when he reached for a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already drank with Wilhelm,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t drink with you,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartass. Go do paperwork in your apartment and rest up,” Jack said, waving him away. “I’m giving Wilhelm orders not to bother you for the rest of the night. You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can expect your ‘#1 Boss’ mug tomorrow morning,” Tim said, hopping off the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack caught his wrist. “You’re favoring one of your shoulders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold dread stole over Tim. “I’m okay. The recoil at the shooting range just made it sore. I stuck to my pistol after that. I’m fine, Jack. I’m being careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned forward, tugging Tim down. “You better be careful. I can’t have you breaking on me, Timmy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m fine,” Tim said, his voice firm despite how hard his heart was beating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slowly released his wrist and dug in his desk drawer. He tossed Tim a bottle of pills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take two,” he said. A slow grin spread over his face. “I always look out for you, kiddo. You’d be a mess without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’re right.” Tim pried two pills out, and was relieved to find his hands were barely trembling. Jack tossed Tim a water bottle and Tim took the pills. He handed them back to Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tossed them back into his desk. Tim didn’t even have to ask why Jack had them; he suffered phantom pain in his scar too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go rest for the night,” Jack said, kicking his feet up on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Thanks,” Tim said, heading for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back in shape now, Timmy,” Jack called after him, sounding pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim straightened up a little and left the office. He had learned his lesson, and now Jack was pleased with him. Jack would look out for him again. Make sure he healed properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim returned to his apartment and dropped on the couch, rubbing his shoulder. The pills were already starting to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what he said to you,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start this up again. Can’t you go back to being an annoying GPS?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says he looks out for you, but the only reason you’re in pain is because of him,” Angel said. “You know it, Timothy. Stop defending him. Stop falling for his manipulation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Tim snapped. “Stop bothering me about it. It’s easy for you to tell me to go against Jack, but has he ever had you tortured for days to keep you in line? I’m doing what I have to do. Mind your own fucking business and stop bothering me, Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went tensely quiet. Tim put his face in his hands. His voice had slipped into the tone Jack got when he was really pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have- But I did. Sorry. Just...please, stop. Please. Fighting against what Jack wants is not a battle I could ever hope to win. I’m done trying. I belong to him, Angel. I did that myself when I signed my name away to him. I can’t fight that anymore.” His mind flashed back to that interrogation room, and he tugged at his hair. “I won’t. Stop asking me to. I’m Jack’s, and that’s that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she whispered. “Don’t give up like that. Don’t let him win. He’ll just keep hurting you and hurting you until he breaks you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim touched his mask, and that phantom pain tore through his face. He could remember the moment the brand pressed against him, the searing agony, the smell of burnt flesh, the blood curdling shriek that tore from his throat in a voice that was his but wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his, and that’s the end of it. Stop talking to me about it. I won’t report you, but I will tell Jack I refuse to work with you anymore.” He stood up and left his ECHO on the coffee table. “Should’ve just stuck to telling me to turn left, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too tired to listen to her argument. He left the room, shutting his bedroom door and stripping out of his clothes. He pulled on shorts and collapsed against his bed, looking down at the body he’d lived in for years. So different than what he’d been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who he’d been before had died. His mother had buried an empty casket with the memory of Timothy Lawrence in it, because that’s all there was left to bury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timothy Lawrence was dead, and it was long past time that he accepted that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is such an emotional rollercoaster to write, so I hope you guys are enjoying it! (or crying because of it. Or smiling because of it. Or...just feeling things??)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sir, if we just had a little more-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t pay you to make excuses,” Tim said impatiently. He unholstered his gun and swiftly shot the man in his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man cried out and fell to the ground. The woman next to him paled and stepped back shakily, her hands up in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of here. Get your assignment done by the end of the day, or neither of you will ever walk again,” Tim said, casually aiming his gun at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir,” she said, pulling the man up. She ignored his screams as she hastily dragged him from the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim holstered his gun and slumped back in the chair, rubbing at his eyes. The door opened and he pulled his hands away, glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was just Wilhelm. He glanced at the blood on the floor before going up to the desk and holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took out two glasses and poured them each whiskey, handing some to Wilhelm. He downed his own glass too fast and poured another, making himself go slower this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is Jack coming back? I finished what he wanted me to do, and I’m getting bored,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “Dunno. He just said I was in charge until he got back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fast travel station in the office activated and they both glanced over. Instead of Jack appearing, though, Nisha did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still not back?” she said after glancing at Tim’s disinterested face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Tim said, pouring her a glass and holding it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha took it and sat on the desk. “I don’t know what takes him so long when he goes to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged, trying not to think about Angel. She’d gone back to acting only as a guide since he’d yelled at her. He couldn’t even remember how long ago that’d been. A month now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only times she talked to him outside of assignments was to wake him up from nightmares. Some nights they were so bad he woke to himself having a panic attack, certain he was about to die. Angel counted for him to steady his breathing, directed him to get water, and then left him alone when he assured her he was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nightmares had been growing worse. But he could handle it. He’d been doing as he was told and playing the role he was given. Jack was happy with him. Jack hadn’t hurt him since the torture session. Tim was finally getting it right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack.” Nisha elbowed him in the head and he glared at her. She held her empty glass out. “More.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pour it yourself. I’m not your waiter,” Tim said, pushing the bottle towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poured herself another drink and passed the bottle to Wilhelm. The bottle made its way back around to Tim, who poured a little more in his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Crimson Raiders have been around the Dust again,” Nisha said. “I think they’ve got a supply line running through there. I wanted Jack to send one of you to check it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hello? The Dust is your territory,” Tim pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lynchwood is my territory,” Nisha corrected. “Besides, Jack’s been coddling you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coddling me?” Tim said, narrowing his eyes. “I was on Pandora two weeks ago to nab a traitor, and Promethea before that to kill a mercenary that’d been hired to steal our slag research. I’m not just sitting on my ass. That would be Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm snickered. “Not-Jack’s got a point there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean he’s been giving all the easy missions to you, and keeping you away from the Crimson Raiders,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, probably because the Crimson Raiders want to kill Jack. And I kinda…” He gestured to himself. “You know, kinda am Jack. They’ve killed three doubles and taken two captive already. I’m perfectly fine with easy missions that keep me away from them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I doubt Jack will send you two together again after last time,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not my fault that the camp blew up,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was absolutely your fault!” Tim said. “You specifically aimed at the gas tank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear something? I thought I heard something,” Wilhelm said to Nisha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both shits,” Tim informed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fast travel station activated again, and they all looked over as Jack appeared in the office. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you drinking my whiskey?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” all three of them said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack scowled and moved forward. Nisha held her glass away from him, so he abandoned the attempt at getting hers and instead snatched Tim’s, downing the last of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see what I mean?” Tim said, gesturing to Jack. Nisha and Wilhelm grinned knowingly, and Jack’s scowl deepend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mocking me again,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dare,” Tim said, refilling the glass. “Have another drink and forget about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack did just that. “Why are you all in my office?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m annoyed with Crimson Raiders,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jack,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, shut up,” Jack said, gesturing at Tim to get out of his chair so he could sit. Tim shifted so he sat on the other side of the desk. “Okay, one at a time. Wilhelm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finished the assignment you gave me,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I have a new one for you. Go to Opportunity. The double there will brief you,” he said. “Nisha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Crimson Raiders are in the Dust more. I think they have a supply line,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So go check it out,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha pointed at Tim. “I’ve got Lynchwood to run. Send him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jack said, a dark expression flickering over his face. “I need him here. Besides, they’re targeting my doubles for information, and he’s the only one of my doubles who actually has information.” Jack grinned. “Not that he would tell them anything. He’s been trained in how to handle torture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim managed to keep his expression the same, but he dug his nails into his palms. He wouldn’t tell them a damn thing. There wasn’t anything the enemy could do to him that would be worse than what Jack could dream up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I have a job for him,” Jack continued. “You explore the possible supply line yourself. Timmy, we had a report on a possible leak in one of our Eridium supply lines. You’re going to go through all the data and see if any has gone missing in the last two months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a job,” Nisha said dryly. “Give him some excitement before he forgets how to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He trains on Helios,” Jack said. “He’s fine. And this is important.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very important,” Tim said, and snickered when Nisha shot him a look. “Sorry you don’t have an important assignment, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your assignment sounds boring. I’ll take you out on my next one,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not!” Jack said. “He stays on Helios. I don’t need the Crimson Raiders going after him. I have plans for him, and those plans don’t work if he gets captured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very reassuring,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack waved off his concerns. “I’ve always got you covered, kiddo. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have me covered with another drink?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had enough. Go get to work. I’m sending the details to your ECHO. But this is highly confidential, so work on it only in your apartment or my office,” Jack warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Tim said, hopping off the desk. “Nisha, always a pleasure. Really, you’re just so freaking joyful to be around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun sitting in your room all day, not-Jack,” Nisha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say it like I’m supposed to be upset about getting to sit in my room all day,” Tim said. “I love being away from the psychos in this place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can-” Wilhelm started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he cannot. I don’t even know what you were going to say, but don’t say it. Timmy, go get to work. Wilhelm, you too. Nisha...you can stay.” Jack smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross. I’m out,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame you,” Wilhelm said, following him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the office together and Tim reluctantly allowed Wilhelm to tell him about his latest modifications. Tim wasn’t sure why Wilhelm thought he was at all interested, but at least it was better than hearing about his latest torture session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, gotta go!” Tim said, trying to dart ahead for the apartments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm grabbed the back of his jacket. “I’m not done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim eyed the cyborg warily. “Carry on. Please don’t break my bones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the latest cybernetics-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm, let him get to work!” Jack said over the ECHO impatiently. “What do I pay either of you idiots for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, I tried to get away, but he is very large and very scary,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get to work. You too, Wilhelm,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both so whiny, I can’t tell if that’s your natural personality or you trying to be Jack,” Wilhelm said to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still hear you,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re obviously terrible at sex,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Jack spluttered as Tim barked a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Popped off real fast, Jack,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm snickered. “No wonder Nisha is always in a bad mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fired, you’re both fired,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m under contract,” Tim said helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be under six feet of Pandoran dirt when I’m done with you. Go get to work already!” Jack said and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s terrible at sex,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder he can’t keep a wife,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm slapped Tim on the back and howled out a laugh. Tim caught his balance and punched Wilhelm’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop hitting me when I make you laugh! Jack is not a sturdy, big man!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got that right. Now…” He cleared his throat, and mocked Jack’s voice. “Go get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I pay you for?” Tim said in a perfect impression of Jack’s irritated tone. “Get to work or I’ll cut your fingers off and feed them to skags so you actually have an excuse not to get shit done around here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting too good at that,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I know. It’s that damn DNA sometimes. Other times it’s just my life and I disgust myself,” Tim said. “Whatever, I’m going to head to the apartment before he bitches again. I’m sure as hell not sitting in that office chair until janitorial comes through for a cleaning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first good idea you’ve had since I met you,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ringing endorsement of my intelligence, thank you. Have fun...killing people? I guess?” Tim raised a hand in a short wave and headed for his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went inside and to his personal office. He checked his ECHO for Jack’s briefing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently trace amounts of Eridium were suspected of being stolen. Jack wanted a full report on how much was missing, and who was stealing it. That meant Tim had to check every supply line, every employee involved, and run all the numbers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a taint, I hate this job,” he groaned, getting onto his computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had given him access to the highly classified information for the job, and he navigated through it. Most of the stuff was still locked from him, but he had access to what he needed, so he got to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meticulously went through all the information, comparing shifts and numbers, running background checks on employees, and checking report accuracy. He lost himself in the work, the rest of the world seeming to fade away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a job to do. He wouldn’t fail it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His foot ached. He shook it out. Just a cramp, that was all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim worked for hours, absorbed in the task before him. He wrote out notes to himself and compared numbers, ending up with piles of papers all around his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he found a discrepancy in the numbers. He latched onto it, tracing back who was involved and running them against other supply drops, managing to pick up a thin pattern. He wrote everything down, running more background checks on the employees involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was satisfied that he had the thieves down, he leaned back and took out his ECHO. “Jack, I’ve got them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Jack mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim checked the time. “I- Oh. Didn’t realize I’d been at this for so long. But I’ve got them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send the names to Wilhelm,” Jack said, still sounding half-awake. “He’ll bring them in and you two will question them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can do,” Tim said, cutting the feed and sending the information to Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to back out of all the files, photos, and tabs he’d opened. As he backed out, though, he noticed a file he hadn’t seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned and clicked on it, pulling it open. No, he definitely hadn’t seen it before. It was information about where the Eridium was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Jack must’ve given him access to it for a reason. He wanted Tim to be thorough and see if anyone at the receiving site was stealing, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Tim opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t comprehend what he was seeing. The security footage of the girl in the chamber, the Eridium being pumped into her, the “Guardian Angel” written across the top of the screen, the intensity her tattoos lit up with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of it made sense. He stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself away from the computer so violently that he fell over. He scrambled off the ground, as if getting away from the screen would cause him to forget the knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hit the wall and grabbed his head, his whole body trembling. “No. No, no, no. Not real. That’s not real. It’s- She’s not- No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to the ground, putting his head between his knees as his breathing became erratic. The room was too hot, it was too cold, he was dizzy, he couldn’t breathe, he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over and over it flashed through his mind, the images, those two words. He curled up on the ground, unable to get enough air into his lungs, feeling like he’d been tortured all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Angel wasn’t an AI.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a human, and Jack had her captive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this leaves off on quite the cliffhanger, so I'll try to update on Christmas as a gift to you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a long while before Tim could breathe again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he could, he slowly crawled back to his desk, gripping the chair to haul himself up. He stared at the screen, as if expecting the images to be gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were still there. The girl. The clearly human girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had known Jack was charging the vault key. He knew Jack had a Siren to do it, even if Jack rarely mentioned how he did it. But Tim had never considered quite what that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to see this. It’s why he hadn’t noticed it before; it was supposed to be hidden, and he’d been going through so much that he accidentally uncovered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack would torture him. This was one secret Tim was never meant to learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t tear his eyes away from the girl. The security footage rolled on and her tattoos glowed even brighter, until she cried out in agony, and then the footage cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim whispered, putting a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this time. All this time, he’d been talking to an imprisoned girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did he do? What the hell was he supposed to do now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hide this. Yes, hide this. He couldn’t let Jack know he’d seen it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hastily backed out of all of it. He wiped the history of his computer as thoroughly as he could from just before he’d seen the video up until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got off, and he fled his office on shaky legs. He returned to his bedroom, dropping to his knees before he could reach the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His foot throbbed and he clutched at it, trying to remind himself that he was okay, that it wasn’t broken, that he didn’t need another surgery to fix it just so he could walk again. He was fine, he was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Angel wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true?” he choked out, gripping his ECHO. “Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she said. “Are you okay? What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true?” he practically yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, calm down,” Angel said. “You sound like you’re going to have a panic attack. Calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me to calm down!” His breathing was growing erratic again, and he thumped his foot against the ground in frustration. “Is it true? Tell me if it’s true! What I saw!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you saw. I wasn’t keeping an eye on you,” she said. “What’s happening?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true?” He couldn’t stop repeating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you see, Timothy?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim curled up, putting his face in his hands. “The chamber. The Eridium. The screaming. Y-You. A Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a soft, pained noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim whispered again. “No, no, it was true, it was all true, wasn’t it? That was you. And it was real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a Siren,” Angel said, her voice quiet. “I am a human. Yes. It’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me!” he cried. “I didn’t know! I didn’t know when he went to the Bunker that you- That he- Oh, hell. Fuck. Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Her voice was sharp. “You’re Jack, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she’d looked like a kid. Just a goddamn kid. Younger than Tim had been when he’d joined up with Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” He felt raw, torn open. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack can’t know about this,” Angel said. “How did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer. Tracing Eridium supply.” It was hard to speak, hard to breathe, hard to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Breathe, Timothy. Breathe. I’m going to wipe the history of you seeing it so that Jack never finds out. But that won’t matter if you panic the second you see Jack,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, right. Get control of himself. He had to calm down. He had to survive, just like always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was a few minutes before he could convince himself to stand up. He staggered and caught himself on the wall, dizziness rolling over him in lazy waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you ate something?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. Been working for hours.” He pressed a hand to his head. “Can’t keep anything down right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Sit down,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He pressed his forehead against them, wishing he’d wake up and discover this was just another nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you handle seeing Jack again?” Angel asked after a long silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Tim said, his voice hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he take you from your family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. “I...Don’t have a family anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he hurt you?” Tim barked a laugh, startling himself in the silence. “What a stupid question. I saw you scream. Oh, god, I feel sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Angel repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took slow breaths until his stomach settled. “You’re young. Oh, hell, Jack locked up a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is not a good man,” Angel said darkly. “Can you stay calm when you see him, Timothy? You can’t let him know you found this out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an actor,” Tim said, more to himself than her. “I’ve got this. I’ve- Fuck, I don’t got this! How can I just pretend I didn’t see that? I’m not leaving you in his hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were doing just fine ignoring me before,” Angel said bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I thought you were an AI!” His voice was desperate now. “What the hell do you think I am? You think I can just see that and move on like it was nothing? Jack locked you up, pumped you full of Eridium and...and...No! It’s wrong, it’s all wrong. What do you think I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” She sounded genuinely surprised. “I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t...you don’t owe me an apology. Hell.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you tell me before? I could’ve helped you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t trust you,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a small noise. “Okay. I get that. Fuck, Tim, what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze. He hadn’t called himself that name in a long damn time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve to. Timothy Lawrence, even for being a coward, would’ve never sat by and let a kid get hurt like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do?” Angel asked warily. “You’re better off forgetting what you saw. Jack will hurt you if you try anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced, that phantom pain tearing through his foot. He rubbed it gently and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you scared?” he asked at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel took a moment to answer, but when she did, Tim felt his chest ache. “Yes. All the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how to help you,” he said. “Please. Let me help you. I didn’t know before. I didn’t. Let me...I know now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t. The second it became too dangerous, you’d back out.” She sounded tired now. “I don’t even blame you after what Jack did to you last time. It’s a miracle they didn’t have to amputate your foot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim curled up into a miserable ball on his bed. “I can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Timothy. You can’t, and you won’t. Jack taught you to fear his anger, and it was a lesson well learned. Just forget you ever saw anything,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ECHO went quiet. Tim stared at the wall, too afraid to close his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was he supposed to do now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was a human. A Siren. Jack was using her to charge the vault key. He’d hooked her on Eridium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know much about Sirens and Eridium, but he knew that much Eridium would be a death sentence to cut her off of. Even if he could break into the Bunker, how was he supposed to get her out alive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And where the hell was he supposed to go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nowhere safe from Jack. Without his Siren, he couldn't wake the Warrior, sure. But he still had Hyperion to hunt Tim down with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t even want to imagine what Jack would do to him. He touched his masked face and shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, it was a stupid idea. He couldn’t save her. There was nothing he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was a lie, wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might be the only one besides Jack who knew the truth now. If he did nothing, Jack would charge the key and then...what? Kill her? Keep her alive with a constant surge of Eridium into her system? Use her as a weapon or a powersource? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed himself off the bed. He grabbed his weapons and left the apartment, leaving his ECHO behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went down to the shooting range and began to fire away relentlessly. Anything to get his mind off what he’d just learned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to go down to Pandora and shoot live targets, but he didn’t dare leave without Jack’s permission. Tim rarely did anything outside the norm without Jack’s permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he belonged to Jack. Because he was too scared to ever betray Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing Jack’s Siren would be the biggest betrayal. If Jack ever got his hands on Tim after that, Tim would wish he’d died on Elpis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t his problem. She belonged to Jack, just like Tim did. He couldn’t save her. He was better off forgetting all about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. He kept replaying all those moments he thought she sounded so human. She’d asked him to tell her about his mom. Had she been missing her own? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom. He hadn’t sent money to her in almost two weeks. He should do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would be ashamed of him. Disgusted by what he’d become. If he’d been a disappointment back then, he was even worse now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of the cats he used to care for back when he was younger. Those scared, broken things, his heart going out to them, unable to walk away because they needed help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell had he become?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did it become easier to kill than to save? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swiped angrily at his eye as his vision blurred with tears. He wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t that weak kid anymore. He was Handsome Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handsome Jack, who locked up and hurt a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” he snarled, slamming his gun against the wall in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed his shooting, setting the targets to move so that he had to focus to hit them. He fired and fired, his head aching and his shoulders growing sore from the constant recoil. Still, he didn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim missed his shot and swore loudly. “Not now, Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in the range,” Wilhelm said into his ECHO before approaching Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim spun and aimed his gun at Wilhelm, finger tight on the trigger. “I said not now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm raised an eyebrow. “You, shoot me? Don’t make me laugh, not-Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot at one of the cybernetic parts, watching it spark and smoke a little. Wilhelm stumbled back and narrowed his eyes at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunged forward, and Tim ducked away from him. His heart beat hard in his chest, but he needed a distraction. He needed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-to be punished for running away, for leaving her, for going all this time none the wiser-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-to keep himself occupied. Wilhelm swung and struck Tim so hard that he dented the wall when he struck it, gun nearly falling from his hands. He tightened his grip and shot at Wilhelm’s cybernetic parts again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the shooting range burst open, Nisha and Jack both storming in. Jack crossed his arms, then glared as Wilhelm aimed his gun at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the actual hell are you two doing?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack is being a bitch,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him not to bother me,” Tim said, unable to make himself look at Jack. “He didn’t fucking listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!” Jack scolded. Tim tightened his hold on the gun. “Both of you put your guns down. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That tone of voice had Tim lowering his gun on instinct. Wilhelm looked irritated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So whipped. Do you piss on command for him too?” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot him once more, for good measure. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, even as Jack punched him in the back of the head and yanked the gun out of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to put the gun down, not shoot him again,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Tim snapped, his rage boiling in his chest. “I don’t have to do what you say, you fucking pyschopath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kid. Just a damn kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went silent for a long moment. Dread replaced rage as Tim’s words caught up with him. Nisha let out a low whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna regret that one,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-” Tim stuttered weakly, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, Jack. I just...I was up all night doing that job and I…” He swallowed thickly. “D-Do you want me to send you everything I found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a nice save attempt, pumpkin, but I didn’t forget what you just had the nerve to say to me.” Jack gripped his arm roughly. “You’re coming with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pictured Angel screaming as the Eridium was injected into her. He tried to yank his arm away, then let out a soft noise of distress at his own resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just-” Jack started furiously, tightening his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you, sir,” Tim said hastily. “I’m sorry. I just need food and sleep. I’m coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not off the hook either,” Jack warned Wilhelm before dragging Tim out of the shooting range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stumbled along after him until they’d reached Jack’s office. Tim tried to keep his fear in check as Jack shoved him roughly into a chair and hovered over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what the hell has gotten into you?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim could barely breathe. He sucked in air and coughed, turning his face away from Jack as he pictured Angel in that chamber again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim,” Jack snapped, gripping his hair and yanking his head around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Tim cried, smacking his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kid. He was torturing a kid. She’d die without that Eridium. Jack had done that to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s expression darkened. “I think we need to teach you another lesson. Shame. You were doing so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please, I-” He hunched over, trying to get his breathing under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you overworked him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Angel’s voice made Tim flinch. He hesitantly looked up, catching sight of Jack’s irritated expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Angel,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel carried on anyway. “He was working through the night, and didn’t stop to eat. Then he pushed himself at the shooting range. It seems like this outburst is just a reaction to intense stress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll handle him, Angel,” Jack growled. “You’re dismissed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I really think he just needs to be given a sleeping pill and a day o-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dismissed!” Jack barked, going over to his desk. He typed something on his computer, and Angel fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt sick. That wasn’t an AI Jack could force to shut up. It was a trapped, scared kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you scared?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. All the time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Tim whispered, closing his eyes and digging his nails into his palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stayed silent. Jack stormed over and gripped his chin, smacking Tim’s bad eye and sending a flare of pain along the scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” Jack hissed. Tim reluctantly obeyed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but we’re going to fix it, kiddo. Why do you never learn your place? You behave for so long, and then you get rebellious again. I think it’s time we make sure you think twice before going against me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took out his ECHO and typed something on it. It briefly occurred to Tim that he still had some of his weapons, and that he was physically stronger than Jack. Then he dismissed the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he couldn’t hurt Jack. He could tell him he was a monster all day long, but he couldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and four loaders came in. They marched up to Tim, and Tim tried to get up to back away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shoved him into the loaders, who grabbed him, holding him by his arms and legs. He tried to struggle, but their grip was too tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” Tim said, his mouth dry with fear. “Jack, please. Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do these things because you refuse to learn your place. I wouldn’t have to hurt you if you’d stop rebelling, Timmy,” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Wilhelm and Nisha? They behave, and they’re just fine. You? You never learn. You make me do this to you, Timmy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack backed off and left Tim’s field of view. He tried to turn his head, but a loader pushed it back where it had been. Tim began to tremble, his breathing stuttering again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why had he lashed out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tired, he was hungry, he was scared, he was angry, he was overwhelmed. But he should know by now that none of that mattered and that he needed to shut up and do his damn job. Follow orders, and Jack wouldn’t have to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His foot ached. He wished he’d sent that money to his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack reappeared in front of Tim. Tim immediately tried to pull away, his heart rate climbing so rapidly that he grew dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, Timmy. You brought this on yourself,” Jack said, lifting the brand Tim was all too familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, please, Jack, don’t, please,” Tim begged in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could still remember the horrific agony of Jack pressing it to his face, the smell of his flesh, the long weeks in medical, the terrible moment when he realized he’d never see out of his left eye again. His own screams rang in his ears, and he wasn’t sure if it was a memory or a reality. He seemed to have slipped from the present to the past or the past to the present, and everything was wrong, and the screams grew louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pulled the mask off Tim’s face. Tim tried to struggle away, but he was held firmly in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack brought the brand right up to Tim’s scar, so close it nearly touched his flesh, so close the heat seeped through him, and now he was certain he was screaming. Screaming and begging and crying and oh god he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s laughter mingled with his screams as pain tore through Tim’s face. Some part of him was aware that the brand was hovering just above the skin and not actually touching it, that Jack wouldn’t dare irreparably ruin the job he’d done on his double. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the heat and the pain tore through him, and all thoughts of Angel were lost amidst the screams and the horror. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An early update as a little gift to you all! Thanks for giving this a read, and happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim laid in his bed, flinching at every noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scar was burning with pain, but Jack had strictly forbidden him from going to medical or taking anything to ease the pain. Tim obeyed loyally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trembling too badly to get up and walk around, but he was in too much pain to sleep. He still hadn’t eaten anything, his stomach twisting at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched so hard that he banged his arm on the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Angel said. She sounded anxious. “Are you...Jack blocked my access to the office. I don’t...know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” His voice broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Timothy,” she whispered. “This is my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my name! Please just leave me alone.” He curled up on the bed, staring at the wall. “Please. I’m fine. I just want to be alone.” He let out a choked noise without meaning to. “It’s my fault. My fault. I made him do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel said angrily. “No, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t make him do anything. It wasn’t your fault, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fault,” Tim said miserably, closing his eyes. “I made him. If I’d just learned my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel started to say something, but cut off as the door to Tim’s apartment opened. Tim jerked upright, fear pumping through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack entered the room, and looked satisfied at Tim’s condition. “I’m going out to deal with something. You take a damn pill or go to medical, I’ll have you right back in my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir, I won’t,” Tim said hastily, desperately. “I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you won’t, Timmy. Because I think you’re finally starting to get the lesson through that thick head of yours,” Jack said, smirking. “I’ll be back. And you’ll be ready to work tomorrow. I want you doing your job perfectly, or I’ll be pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” Tim assured. “Whatever you want me to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy, Timmy,” Jack said, and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door shut, Tim slumped back against the bed, trembling harder now. He wrapped his arms around himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine, you’re fine,” he whispered. “You’re fine, get it together, Jack, you’re fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then a thought struck him, and he let out a soft moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my- Angel?” His voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat, and winced as it sent a fresh wave of pain through his scar. “Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” she said. He took comfort in the way she said it, and he didn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to the Bunker, isn’t he?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “He is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Tim asked, pressing his hands against the bed in a weak attempt to stop the trembling. “Why is he going there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I made him mad when I didn’t listen to him earlier in the office,” she said. “He’s in a mood today. He punished you, and now he’ll come punish me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s breathing hitched. What would Jack do to her? She was innocent, she’d just been trying to protect him. She was just a kid. She-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy! Timothy, calm down,” Angel said. “I’m going to count. Okay? Breathe with me. One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She counted until his breathing was back under control. When she was certain he was breathing okay on his own, she stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” she said. “Really, I’ll be okay. Jack can’t hurt me like he can hurt you. He needs me to charge the key. He’ll yell at me, most likely. Maybe threaten to cut off my contact with you. But he won’t do...whatever he did to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to hurt you because you tried to protect me,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, Timothy. Please just…just do what he wants for now. Forget what you saw. I never meant to get you hurt,” she pleaded. “Just forget about me and do whatever you need to, to keep Jack from hurting you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how the hell could he possibly forget about her now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go. He’s here. I’m so sorry you got hurt again,” she said, and the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hugged his ECHO to his chest, counting to three in his head over and over again to keep his breathing under control. He rocked himself, trying to focus on anything but the pain ripping through his scar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not forget about Angel. And he would not let his fate be hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Tim got out of bed early and wrote a letter for his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long. He pondered over it for a long time before settling on something simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Timothy just wanted to make you proud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the check with it, addressed the letter, and dropped it at the mailroom. He returned to his apartment, making iced coffee. He couldn’t quite bring himself to drink anything hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face still ached, but it’d gotten better through the night. Still, he hadn’t been able to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he thought about Angel, about all the awful things Jack could do to her. And he thought about Eridium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his mask and stared down at it, shuddering. He placed it back on his face as gently as he could, wincing as pain flared through him regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his iced coffee and left the apartment, heading towards Jack’s office. His steps faltered as he got close, terror washing over him. He had to stop and lean against the wall, counting in his head until he’d calmed himself enough to push the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack,” Nisha said, eyeing him. “You look awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look like Jack, so,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it,” Jack said, but he didn’t even look up from his paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I want to go to the Preserve today and follow up on that report I sent you. I want to make sure none is going missing from there,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack finally looked up, and it took everything in Tim not to flinch as Jack’s eyes fell to him. But Jack just grinned, slow and predatory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy, Timmy. We like thorough work around here,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get right to that, or do you need me for anything here?” Tim asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, get to it. I cancelled my meeting for today so I could work on something else,” Jack said, turning his attention back to his paperwork. “Update me if you find anything. And while you’re there, check how the current round of experiments are going and forward me the data. Oh, and shoot that scientist with the ugly mustache if he stares at my ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Tim said, sipping his coffee and heading for the fast travel station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He activated it and was simultaneously scared and relieved when he reached the Preserve. What the hell was he doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. All the time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was scared. She needed him. No one else was going to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had saved him. She wasn’t his problem. He had himself to look out for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pressed a hand to his head as it started up with a steady headache. He forced himself to get moving, taking a large gulp of his coffee in hopes the caffeine would keep him going. He was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack, sir,” the security guard greeted as Tim reached the reception area. The secretary straightened up at her desk, nodding respectfully to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, not here for the pleasantries, kiddo.” Tim moved past the guard to the secretary. “This is a surprise visit. Keep it that way, will you, sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” she said, nodding again. “I can send you everyone’s schedule, if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that.” Tim moved past her and entered the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated this place. He hated what Jack did here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had a specific mission, and so he moved along swiftly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hurried along to the secure room near the back of the facility. He bypassed the security and slipped inside, finding two scientists inside adding their data.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack,” one said in surprise. “We were just adding the data from those experiments you wanted us to do. We’re almost done, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Tim leaned against the wall and helped himself to his iced coffee. “Hurry it up and get out of my sight. And I better like the results, because now I’ve seen your faces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll like the results, sir,” he assured. “We were very pleased with how this turned out. Ah, there we go. Everything is uploaded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured at his colleague and the two hurried out of the room. Tim shut the door and pulled his ECHO out, connecting it to the computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I need you to do me a favor,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” She sounded surprised that he was talking to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, me,” he said. “Can you bypass the security on this computer to download all the data to my ECHO, in a way that Jack won’t find it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “I’ll hide it in an old briefing he sent you. Why do you want all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mission for Jack,” he said. “Jack won’t want me to download all this, but it’ll be easier to compare it with the notes I have back in my own office. Once I have the results, he won’t care about the method.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me a few minutes.” She fell silent and his ECHO screen lit up as the data began to transfer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim set his iced coffee down because his hands were starting to shake again. He’d lied to Jack, and he’d lied to Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand still, so he paced the room anxiously. His face hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, you’re fine,” he growled, letting his hand hover over his face, too scared to touch it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed his pacing, stopping to let a wave of dizziness pass. He knew he needed to eat something and get some sleep, but he feared his nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, I’m done,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, kiddo,” he said, and winced. “Sorry. It just...slips out sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his ECHO and secured it at his hip. He took a few deep breaths before picking up his drink and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to walk about the facility and question employees, popping into their offices to check their logs against the data he had on hand. He had them submit results and notes to him to pass along to Jack, and was forced to sit through an experiment presentation on two middle aged women and a teen boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve done without that. But he was just doing his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to find one of the head scientists, and pulled the guy over. To his credit, he remained calm despite being dragged aside by Handsome Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some questions for you, kiddo,” Tim said, giving Jack’s predatory grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” the scientist said. Tim glanced at his nametag, which read “L. Clarke”. “What did you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re injecting slag into these suckers, right?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct, sir. It’s a byproduct of Eridium. Not as potent, but with similar properties. We were hoping the weaker potency meant we could use it to, in essence, power up a regular human the way Eridium powers up a Siren. So far, no luck,” Clarke said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I injected that stuff into the Crimson Raiders’ Siren, what would happen?” Tim asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke thought if over. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. It might give her powers a boost, but not nearly to the effect of Eridium itself. We’ve been incorporating slag into weapons as a way to weaken enemies, but a Siren? It might just act as a powersource if injected directly. Although, this is just conjecture. I wouldn’t know without running tests, and we, ah, don’t exactly have access to a Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t hurt a Siren?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged helplessly. “As I said, it’s a byproduct of Eridium and is similar, but not exactly the same. It would most likely power up a Siren if injected, but it may also have some negative side effects. Sort of like a laced drug, if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the mutations?” Tim jerked his thumb in the direction of the nearest enclosure. “Those guys aren’t lookin’ too hot from the stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirens react differently to the substance. A regular human would be mutated by Eridium just as surely as slag, but Sirens can handle it. We haven’t been able to properly study it, but it seems Sirens’ bodies almost seem to recognize the substance, and channel it,” Clarke said. “There’s nothing I can say for certain though, sir. I apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to work,” Tim said, waving him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Handsome Jack,” Clarke said, and headed down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim found an empty room and let himself in. He took out his ECHO and connected a feed to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing I can see so far. I’ll double check when I get back. Run the numbers against our data. But it seems clear here,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Head back and finish up your investigations,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Tim said, cutting the feed and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did a last, slow walk through the entire facility, taking in the layout, the amount of guards, and the filled enclosures. As he passed by the secretary, he tapped her desk to get her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send me the security rotations for the rest of the month,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, typing away at her computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim left the facility and fast traveled back to Jack’s office. Nisha was gone, and Jack was typing away at his computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t bother him. Jack gave the slightest grunt of notice, and Tim left the office to head back to his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim uploaded the information to his computer once he was safely in his office. He began to dig through it, settling himself in for a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He read through experiment notes, observations, hypotheses, and findings that were so dense he had to stop to educate himself on the terms being used before he could resume the work. He took notes of his own, trying to line up the desperate thread of a theory he had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked and worked, getting absorbed in it, writing furiously. He took down notes on the tiniest piece of information he could use, and dug through years of research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped so badly that he nearly fell out of his chair, and had to catch himself as dizziness rolled over him. When it had passed, he rubbed at his throbbing temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Angel said. “But it’s incredibly late. Almost three in the morning. You haven’t slept or eaten anything in a long time. You should rest.” She hesitated before adding, “Jack will get mad if your performance falters because you’re not taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. He closed everything down and hid his notes before getting up. He stumbled towards bed, the exhaustion hitting him hard and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed onto the mattress, still fully clothed and not even caring. He didn’t have the energy to undress. The most he could manage was kicking his shoes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he muttered, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t give her hope. He shouldn’t get her hopes up, because he was a coward, and he was likely to back out, and he damn well knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And still, just before he drifted off to sleep, he found himself saying, “Hang in there a little longer, kiddo. I’m coming.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took a little break from writing this with the holidays, but I plan to spend a chunk of today working on it. It's definitely going to end up being my longest fic, so hopefully you guys are looking forward to much more :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim slowly came to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tangled in the blankets of his bed, fully clothed. The room was dark, and Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His headache was gone, but he was absolutely starving. He checked the time and his eyes widened in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Angel said, which had him swearing again in surprise. “Jack told Wilhelm not to come wake you up. You’ll no doubt get a lecture for not caring for yourself properly, but he might let it slip this time since you were up late doing work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed himself off the bed and staggered, catching himself on the wall. He walked slowly out of the room and into the kitchen, making himself some toast just to get something in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he managed to keep that down, he showered and got dressed, stopping to have a bowl of cereal before he left the apartment. He couldn’t believe Jack had actually let him sleep so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, his scar and foot simultaneously flaring in pain. He shifted all his weight to his other foot, knowing it was foolish, knowing his foot had long since recovered from the torture, but unable to convince himself that it was nothing more than phantom pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Angel asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he choked out. He forced himself to get moving again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stay strong. With what he was doing, he had to stay goddamn strong, or he might as well put a bullet in his head and save Jack the trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, last night you said…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I said. Not here,” Tim said, glancing around the hall. “Later, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell silent. Tim worked on slipping into his Jack persona as he walked to the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he entered, he flicked an unbothered gaze at Wilhelm before strutting up to Jack’s desk and sitting on it. Jack looked up at him in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice nap, princess?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed Jack’s usual smug grin onto his face. “I’m the CEO, kiddo. I can sleep as long as I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s definitely less pissy than before,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, going to hold a grudge against me for shooting you?” Tim said. “Don’t be a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm barked a laugh. “That’s rich coming from you, not-Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ignored that. “What’s up for today, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gestured to Tim and glared at Wilhelm. “At least someone is willing to work today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me more interesting jobs,” Wilhelm said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your paycheck is the interesting part. Freaking earn it,” Jack said. He turned his attention back to Tim. “Are you done with your investigation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Tim said. “I want to run a few more checks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go do that, and then report back. Oh, and on your way back to your apartment, kill that redhead lounging around the cafeteria. She’s been spouting off some bull about unfair wages,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Tim said, touching his gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopped off Jack’s desk and left the office. He found the redhead Jack was talking about, unholstered his gun, and shot her in the head just as she noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some surprised yells around the cafeteria. Tim gave Jack’s predatory smile as he held his gun lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone else want to complain about how much they make here?” he called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke. Tim holstered his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go earn your very generous paychecks,” he said, waving them away and leaving the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just doing his job. He didn’t even know the lady’s name, or what department she’d worked for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim retreated to his apartment. He went into his office and sat down at the computer, waking it up and resuming his research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, trying to. “Timothy, we need to talk about what you said last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was half-asleep,” he said. “More than half, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t take it back,” she said, and there was something pained in her voice. “Just...don’t. Please don’t. He’ll hurt you if he finds out. It’s my fault you got hurt last time. I don’t want...It’ll just be easier if you forget about me. For both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I write my mom because I’m afraid she’ll forget me,” he blurted. He ran a hand through his hair, unsurprised to find it trembling. “I don’t want her to forget me. If even my mom can’t remember me, it’s like I never existed before I was...this. I don’t want to forget you, Angel. If I do, who’s left to remember that you’re just a human kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she begged. “You’ll give up if Jack even seems like he’s catching on. We both know it. It’ll be easier for us both if you just don’t even start down this path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t not do this,” he said in frustration. “I know what Jack does to people. I know. And I can’t live knowing he could do that to you. I have a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” She stopped. “Oh. Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim echoed dully, looking at his notes. “Would it work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if not, you’d die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t living. Not for either of us. But I won’t ask it of you. You’ve been through enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you haven’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle my life,” she said. “He can’t do to me what he does to you. If you start this, you’ll always be at risk of him discovering it. And I can only do so much to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it alone. I know that. Jack would catch me.” Tim’s foot ached. He tried to ignore it. “Which is why my plan extends beyond the slag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extends?” Angel asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed hard. “The vault hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel said immediately. “No, Timothy, no. They’d kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t last time!” he argued. “I can find Maya. I can try to convince her to help me. Just her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Angel cried, surprising Tim. “Just stop it. You never should’ve seen what you did. It would’ve been for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me,” he said angrily. “Not for you. And fuck you if you think I’m just going to forget what I saw and leave you in Jack’s hands. Fuck you if you think I’m that kind of man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what kind of man are you, Timothy? The kind who shoots women in the cafeteria just because Jack told you to?” Angel challenged. “Maybe you’re not Jack, but you’re sure as hell turning into him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced at that. “I never wanted to. But sometimes you just have to shut your mouth and do your job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rescuing me isn’t your job,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-” He tugged at his hair in frustration. “Shit, I suck. I’m getting this wrong. I just- I can’t leave you.” He gently touched his face. “I signed my life away to him. I did this to myself. You didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” she said bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ask him to do that to you? Give him permission?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “But I was a danger, and I needed to be contained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of your powers,” Tim guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “Because of my powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should’ve been able to learn how to use them. Not be locked up like some dangerous animal. He’s just using you to charge the key. And I won’t leave you there. I won’t,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he? She’d suffer his fate, maybe worse. What would Jack do to her when she was no longer of use to him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t want to think about it. He pulled his hand away from his face, because his scar was starting to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t a bad person before all this,” he whispered. “I really wasn’t. I liked to help injured animals. I cleaned the house when my mom worked a long shift so it was one less thing for her to worry about. I went to college and I did my homework on time. I didn’t kill people, I didn’t hang out with homicidal cyborgs and CEOs.” He closed his eyes. “I’m not that man anymore. I don’t know what kind of man I am. But I know I’m not the kind that can leave you in Jack’s hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had morals. They were fading fast as time went on, but some were still there. He clung to that now, in the face of everything he’d endured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t figure you out,” Angel said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Tim said with a dry laugh. “I’m doing this, Angel. And your help would be appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack will never forgive you. You’ll be on the run,” Angel warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” It was hard to imagine his life as anything but what it currently was. He pushed the thought from his mind. “But you’ll die in his hands. I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So will you,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. “Yea, well, that’s my fault. Can you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can. But only if...don’t do this if you’re going to back out. Now is the time for regrets,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me, I’m full of regrets.” He hung his head. “But this...this is one thing I can’t live with. I’m the only one who knows besides Jack, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m the only chance you’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me if that doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a surprised laugh at that, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I earned that. Shut up and let me do my work, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you plan to get in touch with the vault hunters?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not shutting up,” Tim said. He blew out a sigh. “I don’t know. My best bet is Maya, since she didn’t kill me the first time. Also, she might be able to help me understand how slag affects a Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare inject her with that or use her just as an experiment,” Angel said angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to!” Tim said, getting defensive. “I meant ask her. You know, words? I assume she can use them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Timothy, you better not use her or hurt her. Or any of them,” Angel warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the enemy!” Tim argued. “And my plan wasn’t even to hurt them. I have no desire to pick a fight with a Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not the enemy. They want to stop Jack, because he’s a power-hungry asshole planning to kill thousands of people just because he doesn’t think they deserve to live,” Angel said. “But that doesn’t seem to bother you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim threw his hands up in frustration. “What do you want from me? I said I used to be a good person. I’m not anymore, okay? I’m not. I might never be again. Killing is easy for me these days, and that used to scare me, but now I can pull the trigger and shrug it off. That’s who you’ve got on your side right now, Angel. Either accept that, or stay locked up for all I freaking care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last part slipped out in Jack’s tone, and Tim slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide in horror, because he hadn’t meant to say that, and certainly hadn’t meant the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry,” he said, slowly lowering his hand. “I’m injected with Jack’s DNA. Sometimes I just say what he would. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you if you decide to do this. But I won’t be surprised when you back out. You’re just Jack’s pet seeing how far he can tug the leash at this point,” Angel said in disgust, and the feed went silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be turning Jack against him, and for what? Some kid who obviously didn’t even like him? He could free her only to have her turn tail and run, leaving him to face the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t leave her in Jack’s hands. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had beaten and broken him thoroughly. Maybe not thoroughly enough, if he was still planning to betray Jack, but enough that Tim knew he’d never fully recover from any of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t let that happen to Angel. She was a victim, and a victim who had saved his life multiple times when she damn well didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to save her. He lifted his head and dug back into his work with renewed focus and determination. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone! This is the last chapter of 2020, which is absolutely mind-blowing to me. It's also a little short, so as an apology for that and as a way to bring in the new year, I'll try to update again tomorrow afternoon! 2020 was certainly the year of Borderlands fics for me, so we'll see what 2021 brings ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel didn’t speak to Tim for six days, during which he did extensive research on Eridium and slag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also read through the information they had on the vault hunters, specifically Maya. Her power was called Phaselock, and it was something Tim couldn’t think of a way to counteract if she decided to attack him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was he getting himself into?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he played his part for Jack, killing when he was told to, capturing and torturing whoever Jack sent him after, and running Helios when Jack was busy doing other things. To Tim’s knowledge, Jack hadn’t been back to the Bunker since the last time he’d gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had a plan, though it was by no means solid. Angel required the Eridium to survive, and there was no research about Sirens and their relationship to Eridium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hoped if he could free her from the Bunker, give her a strong injection of liquid Eridium to keep her going while they escaped, and then sustain her on slag, he could keep her alive and wean her off the Eridium dependency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, he could free her, inject her with Eridium, and she’d die anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim had to try. And he knew, better than anyone, how much of a mercy death could be when your other option was Handsome Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that part of his plan as settled as it could be at the moment, the next step was to find Maya and hope she didn’t kill him on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was going to be a lot harder. The vault hunters were taking more aggressive measures against Jack, which had Jack paranoid to send Tim down to Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, Tim sat on Jack’s desk reading through the latest damage report from the most recent Crimson Raider assault. Jack was typing away furiously at his computer, sorting out repairs and extra security. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do about them?” Tim asked, setting the report down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use them to get into Sanctuary, and then kill them,” Jack said, as if it was obvious. “C’mon, Timmy, I’m too busy to explain the obvious to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, that’s really working out in your favor, Jack,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’ve got it under control, aside from some minor property damages,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim raised an eyebrow. “Minor? I just read the report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jack took his gaze off the computer long enough to glare at Tim before going back to his typing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea struck Tim. It was a stupid, dangerous, half-assed idea. But it was something, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hopped off the desk. Jack looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To get coffee and a snack. What do you want?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My usual,” Jack said, waving him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim left the office and ducked into one of the bathrooms, locking the door and checking to be sure it was empty. “Angel? Are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised at the relief he felt. He’d been half certain she’d never speak to him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where the vault hunters plan to target next?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I know, they don’t currently have a next target.” She hesitated. “But I can give them one. Why? What are you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need Jack to let me go to Pandora, and I need the vault hunters to come to me,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is dangerous. They could kill you on sight. Even if they don’t, they could always capture you and torture you for-” Angel tried to cut herself off, but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s foot ached and he shifted his weight. “I won’t tell them anything if they try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, I guess that was a bad choice of words. But it’s still true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack won’t just let me go roam around Pandora anymore. If they don’t come to me, I won’t have a chance to talk to them,” Tim said. “I’m going to ask Jack to send me to that research facility just outside Sawtooth Cauldron. Tell the vault hunters to attack it, and I can use it as an opportunity to talk to Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk,” Angel emphasized heavily. “You hurt her, this whole thing ends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m in more danger of being hurt,” Tim said irritably. “But thanks for the concern. You know as well as I do that this is the best shot. I need to at least make contact with her, and it needs to be in person or I’ll never convince her I’m sincere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still might not be able to convince her you’re sincere. I’m not even sure you’re sincere,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. “You don’t pull your punches, do you, kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming from the man who kills on order? No, I don’t,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going fantastically well,” Tim grumbled. “Just...have them attack it, okay? Please. I’m trying to help you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But if they decide to attack you, the best I can do is alert Jack and hope he can send you backup in time,” Angel said. “You can’t take them on by yourself, even with your digi-Jacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. I don’t intend to try,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...don’t tell them it’s me Jack has captive. Please. I just...don’t tell them. Say it’s a girl, or whatever you need to say,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed back his questions. “Sure, okay. If that’s what you want. I’ve got to get back to Jack, though, before he gets suspicious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped out and got coffee and snacks for himself and Jack. He returned to the office and handed the stuff to Jack before resuming his spot on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked the damage report back up and pretended to look it over again. After a few minutes, he lowered it and turned to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, they’re attacking our research facilities,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit,” Jack said. “Thanks for that brilliant revelation. I see why I hired you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim threw the report at his head. “Shut it. What I meant was, we have that research facility outside Sawtooth Cauldron. We don’t want them getting into there and taking our research. Let me go secure it and get a security rotation set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staying here. Wilhelm can handle that,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm is already busy. Besides, what are the chances they’ll attack it while I’m there? I’ll be gone less than three hours and then I’ll be back up here,” Tim said. “Besides, if something does happen, I’ll have those chumps defend me and get to the fast travel station. I’m not risking this fine ass.” He made a face at his own words, hated himself, and moved on. “We need to keep it secure there. If they get that research on our defense systems, they’ll be able to attack most of our facilities with hardly an effort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack narrowed his eyes at Tim. “You think it’s a target?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their next one, probably. Look at the pattern they’ve been attacking in. They’re trying to get information and cut off our resources. I wouldn’t be surprised if this is where they target next,” Tim said, drawing on years of improvisational acting classes to lie out of his ass convincingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, to Tim’s relief, took on the expression he always got when he was thinking. He leaned back in his chair, tapping a pen against the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, what a freaking pain,” he said at last, throwing his pen down. “Fine, go. But you check in with me, and you get out if any trouble starts. I don’t need them getting their hands on my doppelganger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting them take me,” Tim scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then be quick about this,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quicker than you with Nisha. Well, okay, maybe not quite that quick,” Tim said, and ducked as Jack threw the pen at his head. “Someone is insecure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go! And when you come back, I’ll be fucking Nisha right on the desk,” Jack said, finding another pen to throw at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On second thought, maybe I will let the vault hunters take me,” Tim said. Tim caught the next pen thrown at him. “You’re going to run out sooner or later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack yanked his desk drawer open to reveal a pack of pens. “Wanna bet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, I’m going,” Tim said, rolling the pens back to Jack and getting off the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went over to the fast travel station and activated it, finding himself at the facility moments later. The secretary glanced over before startling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack,” she said, the security guard behind her straightening up. “We weren’t expecting you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because I just made the decision to come, sweetheart,” Tim said. He pointed at the security guard. “How many guards are here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, this is a small facility. There are five of us,” she said. “Three stationed at all doors in or out, and two who patrol inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, that’s not gonna work. I want double that by tonight. The Crimson Raiders are attacking our facilities,” Tim said. “Go make that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I’ll contact Helios to send more by tonight,” the guard said, bowing to him before she hurried away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be doing an inspection of this place to up the security,” Tim informed the secretary. “Make sure no one bothers me, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Handsome Jack,” she said, and began typing away rapidly. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep on looking that good,” he said with a grin, and was relieved when he didn’t gag at his own words. God, sometimes he couldn’t stand being Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strolled away from her before she could reply, saving them both the embarrassment. He found the first empty room he could and took out his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re on their way. I told them they could steal valuable information on Jack’s defenses,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, he’ll be pissed at me if they get anything,” Tim said, immediately tense. “I’ve got to go lock up anything important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, this was your idea,” Angel reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Right, I know, I know.” He bit his lip. “I’ll just...minimize the damage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on. But be ready for them to attack. Have an escape route set, just in case. I’ll be monitoring you in case I need to bring Jack in to help,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, thanks,” Tim said, hurrying out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went around to the most secure labs in the facility and had them securely lock up their notes and data, claiming it was just a precaution. He took them all out of the labs holding information and changed the locking protocols, telling them he’d send them updated keys within the hour to get back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to keep the vault hunters from getting anything too valuable. Shit, why hadn’t he thought this through more? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late now. Tim went around to lock up the rest of the information, then stopped in an empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I just had them lock up all valuable data and changed the security protocols. I’ll send you the details, and you can have new keys made for them,” he said. “I told them to call in five more guards, and I’m checking the layout to determine new patrol routes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you’re getting something done today. Wilhelm just keeps bitching that he wants a more interesting job next time,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that surprise you? It’s all he ever does. I’m going to wrap up here within an hour or two and head back,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but you left your coffee here and I already chugged it all. Just a heads-up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worst. Boss. Ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack snickered and cut the feed. Tim glared at his ECHO before putting it back and heading out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was checking out one of the experiment rooms when they attacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-we can also isolate this room if an experiment goes wrong, so a fire doesn’t spread,” one of the developers was explaining to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building suddenly shook as an explosion tore through the far side of it. Tim caught his balance and looked in the general direction of the explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...and if a fire spreads, kiddo? Plans for that?” Tim said as smoke began to drift towards them. “Because I’m pretty sure the far side is on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re under attack!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, what an insightful observation,” Tim said, grabbing his gun. “Go do something useful. I don’t want this building burnt down, and I sure as hell will be pissed if any data goes missing from it. Leave the fighting to the heroes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dashed out into the hallway, where employees were panicking and trying to secure the building. Tim pushed past them, rushing towards the sound of gunfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn left!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned left, and hit the wall. He caught himself and let out a curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t resist. They’re splitting up to secure the building. Go down the hall and take the first right. Hide behind the door. Maya will be checking that room,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim followed her directions, hiding behind the door once he was in the right room. His heart hammered in his chest, and he tightened his grip on his gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few tense minutes before the Siren ran in, gun raised as she scanned the room. Tim raised his gun at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember me?” he said. She spun to face him, finger tightening on the trigger. “Whoa, hey, wait! That wasn’t supposed to sound like the line a villain says before attacking!” He lowered his gun slowly. “I’m the one you skull-bashed a while back. I literally meant do you remember me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t lower her gun. “I do. And I only let you live because of Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, do that again, please,” Tim said, holstering his gun and slowly raising his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. “I need your help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’d fall for that?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t shot me yet, so I’d like to think you’ll at least hear me out,” Tim said hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel doesn’t want you dead. That’s the only reason I haven’t shot you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need help rescuing a kid,” Tim blurted before she could change her mind. “Jack has her captive, and I can’t save her by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A...kid?” Maya faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Siren,” Tim pressed on. “She’s, I don’t know, maybe a teenager? Young. Jack has her locked up, and he’s pumping her full of Eridium. I need help to save her, because I can’t do it alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’d believe you,” Maya said, expression hardening again. “You’re coming with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you take me, she’ll never be free,” Tim said. “He’s using her to charge the vault key. I wasn’t supposed to know about her. I found out by accident. But I have a plan to save her, and I need help. Please. I’m a total shit and I wouldn’t even blame you for blowing my brains out -please don’t do that- but she’s innocent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim yelped as she caught him in her phaselock. “I’m not dumb enough to fall for Jack’s lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, stop!” Angel cried. “Stop! He’s telling the truth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent you here on purpose. He’s telling the truth. Jack does have a young Siren captive, and the doppelganger is the only one besides Jack who knows the truth,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glared at him. “I don’t trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am right freaking here!” Tim reminded them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know he’s telling the truth about there being a captive Siren, and him wanting to free her,” Angel carried on, ignoring Tim. “The place the girl is held is too secure for him to get in alone. If you take him back to Sanctuary, she’ll be left in Jack’s hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I can take him with me, beat answers out of him, and-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t work. Jack put him through torture training,” Angel said, her tone dark. “He won’t tell you anything. Please don’t...don’t torture him. Jack did enough of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Tim by surprise. He’d thought Angel was mad at him. Mad enough not to care if Jack hurt him, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya reluctantly threw him against the wall. Tim hit it hard, sliding to the ground and making no moves to get up as he looked up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a killer, but she’s just a kid,” he said. “Don’t damn her to Jack’s cruelty just because you want to kill me. You can…” He swallowed thickly, then decided it was worth the sacrifice. He owed it to Angel. “You can take me prisoner once she’s safe. I’ll let you take me to Sanctuary and…” He shrugged. “I guess I won’t really have a say from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Angel started in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you help me, I’ll let you take me to Sanctuary. Do what you want with me,” Tim said, cutting Angel off before she could talk him out of this. He was hardly sure of it himself. “Sound like a deal? Save the girl, let her go free, and I’m yours. You can beat Hyperion information out of me all day long if you w-want.” He bit his lip hard, mentally cursing at himself as his breath hitched at the end. He was fine, he was goddamn fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his foot ached. He couldn’t stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya aimed her gun at his head. “Then tell me what I need to know, and we’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jack’s voice, snarled through Tim’s ECHO. Tim winced, panic gripping his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fell silent, and Tim waited anxiously for Jack to yell again. He pressed a hand to his face, wincing at the pain tearing through his scar, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Angel said at last, breaking the silence. “I blocked him from your feed. Breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim struggled to get his breathing under control. “Leave it to that douchebag to contact me at the worst time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go. He’s getting angry,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least let me contact you and hear me out?” Tim said to Maya. “I can send you proof that Jack has her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Maya didn’t look happy, but she backed off. “Let’s get it straight that I’m trusting Angel, not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame you for that, kiddo,” Tim said, trying to get up and nearly losing his balance. He pressed his foot firmly to the ground to remind himself that it was fine, that it had been fine for a while. “And don’t tell the others. This is between the two of us right now. Too many people getting involved means a bigger risk of Jack finding out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I find out you’re lying, I will kill you,” Maya warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be doing me a favor, at this point.” Tim took out his ECHO and cleared his throat before connecting a feed to Jack. “Jack! I’ve got everything secured. I’m getting the hell out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally! I’m sending loaders to your location. Get out of there before they catch you,” Jack said, anger and irritation mixing together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cut the feed and looked to Maya. “There you go, a kind gesture. Loaders will swarm this place in a few minutes. Everything you’re after is locked up. Get out of here. You’re no use to me dead.” His tone changed on the last part, the words slipping out. He cursed. “Shit, I didn’t mean that last part. Well, I did, but I didn’t mean to say it like that and- you know what? I’m going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go fast,” Angel said, sounding alarmed. “Both of you, get out. Salvador accidentally shot one of the gas tanks. It’s going to blow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him before I kill you,” Maya groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a- how stupid are you people?” Tim said, running for the door. “I’m out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya followed him, and he didn’t complain. He needed her alive for this to work, so her dying in an explosion wouldn’t exactly help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led her along towards one of the fast travel stations, the hallways mostly cleared of employees. Still, Maya kept her gun aimed at him to give the illusion of a chase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fast travel station came into sight just as the explosion tore through the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The force of it threw Tim off his feet, and he cried out as he struck a wall and hit the ground hard, dazed. Debris crashed down on him, and he weakly shielded his head, closing his eyes and wondering how mad Jack would be if he died here like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ears were ringing, too badly to make out any other sound. But debris had stopped pelting him, so he shifted his arms and slowly tried to push himself upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dust covered the area, scattered pieces of building, equipment, and even a few bodies lying around. There was blood on the floor, but Tim wasn’t sure if it was his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around and spotted one of the vault hunters helping Maya up. She had a gash on her head and her leg, but they were already administering a health kit to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up, staggering a bit but catching himself on the wall. He dragged himself along towards the fast travel station, coughing as he breathed in the dust. He didn’t know if the vault hunters were pursuing him or if Maya was distracting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had to get back to Jack. Jack was already angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the fast travel station and activated it. As soon as he was in Jack’s office, he slumped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack caught him before he hit the ground, yelling something at him. Tim shook his head weakly and pointed at his ringing ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grabbed his arm and held it out. Tim realized there was a broken piece of equipment buried in it, blood trickling down to his hand and dripping off his fingertips. He hadn’t even noticed; there was no pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than take the piece out, Jack held his arm steady and yelled something into his ECHO. A few minutes later, a medical team rushed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was injected with a health kit as someone else took over holding his arm. The health kit was enough to clear his ringing ears, and sound slowly came back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-can pull it out and give him another health kit,” one of the team was saying to Jack. “It’ll keep him from losing too much blood. With quick attention, he’ll just need a day or two of rest and be ready for action, as far as I can tell. I think he’s just in shock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t-” Tim had to stop and cough. “Couldn’t hear before. Ears were ringing. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, sir. We’re going to take this out of your arm,” one of the nurses said, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly pried the piece from his arm, which sent a jolt of pain through him. Tim hissed and tried to pull his arm away, but they kept it steady and injected him with another health kit before helping him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him back to medical and look him over,” Jack ordered. He stomped up to Tim, glaring at him. “You were supposed to get the hell out of there if something happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made sure they couldn’t get any information, and then I left. I was on my way out when the explosion happened,” Tim said. He forced himself to straighten up despite the aching pain starting to manifest from his injuries. “I’m fine, and they couldn’t steal anything valuable. I did my job, Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pressed a hand to Tim’s cheek, thumb on his mask just where the edge of the scar laid beneath. Tim went rigid in fear as pain laced through his scar, the room suddenly too hot. Was Jack going to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, do what I say,” Jack said, and pulled his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sucked in a breath. Jack wasn’t going to heat up the scar again. He was mad, but Tim had kept him pleased enough not to get hurt again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jack,” Tim said obediently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack waved them away. Tim allowed himself to be helped out by medical, realizing he must’ve injured his knee in the explosion because he found it hard to bend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the fear had eased in his chest. He’d evaded punishment from Jack. And, most importantly, he’d made contact with Maya, kicking his rescue of Angel off. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First update of 2021! And fittingly enough, it's the one that kicks off the start of Tim's rescue plan!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim poured himself a bowl of cereal and retreated to his office, locking the door. He sat down, setting his cereal down as he accessed his computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, can you bring up that video? I need to give proof to Maya, or she won’t help,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Tim helped himself to a spoonful of cereal as he waited for the file to come up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on bedrest today to finish recovering from his injuries in the explosion. The building had been badly damaged and several employees had been killed, but Jack was in a good mood because no data had been stolen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That good mood had pushed him to give in to medical’s request that Tim get a day off. His arm was bandaged but healing quickly thanks to health kit treatments. His knee had been injured, but the pain had already faded with the health kits, and he was able to move around almost normally already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took out an ECHO and set it on the desk. He’d stolen it from an employee’s office, and Angel had wiped all traces of it so that Tim could use it to contact Maya without Jack finding out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Angel hesitated. “Timothy, what you said to Maya...about taking you captive…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be safer in their hands than Jack’s,” Tim said. He’d thought it over last night, and as afraid as he was, he knew it was the best option. “It’s not like I’ll ever be free again after this, Angel. Rather the Crimson Raiders than Handsome Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re trading your life away,” she argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What life? I live Jack’s life. I do his work, and kill on his orders, and risk my neck for him. This isn’t a life, Angel. And neither is what you’re enduring. At least this way, one of us gets to live free,” he said. He paused and set his cereal down, pressing his hands into his lap to keep from fidgeting. “Can you just...will you do something for me, when you’re free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just send my mom a little money when you can. Please,” he said quietly. “It was just the two of us. And now it’s just her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Angel said solemnly. “I’ll send her money when I can. You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worth more than mine, that’s for damn sure. Connect me to Maya,” he said, not wanting to think about this anymore. It was easier if he just didn’t think of the consequences of all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few moments before the connection went through. “Who is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Tim said. “Uh, doppelganger Jack, not Handsome Jack, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You.” She didn’t sound pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, uh…” Tim cleared his throat. “Anyway, that proof I offered you. Are you alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” she said. “This better be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bad?” Tim said in confusion. “It’s...I did mention it’s a kid being pumped with Eridium, yes? That’s not good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just show me,” Maya said, sounding exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim played the video and streamed the feed through the ECHO, making sure Angel’s name couldn't be seen on it, and looking away as he did so. He couldn’t bear to watch the video again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Maya whispered in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you.” Tim’s voice was weak. He cleared his throat again. “I want to get her out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll die. That amount of Eridium...No, she’ll die,” Maya said. She sounded pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. I stole research from the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. I think I can keep her alive with liquid Eridium, and wean her off it using slag injections,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that work?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tim admitted. “But it’s the only thing I can come up with. I researched it the best I could. If it doesn’t work and she...well, she won’t be a victim of Jack anymore, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know you don’t plan to use her yourself?” Maya demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell am I going to do with some Siren kid?” Tim said angrily. “Do you even understand what it would cost me to do this? Jack isn’t someone to go against, but I’m doing it for her. I’m doing it for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to repeat it. He had to remind himself why he was putting his life on the line like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me for not exactly thinking of you as the selfless type,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t always like this,” Tim said, his anger growing. “Easy for you to judge me when you don’t know shit about how I ended up like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Angel said sharply. “This won’t work if you two fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I don’t trust this guy,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Maya. But he’s telling the truth so far, and I wouldn’t encourage you to keep talking to him if I even suspected he’d betray you,” Angel said. “He’s...not Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ran a hand through his hair. “Damn close, some days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Damn close. But you’re not there yet,” Angel said. “Maybe you’ll never get there if you pull this off. But that won’t happen if you fight with Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine! If I can put up with Wilhelm, Nisha, and Jack on a daily basis, I can put up with anyone. All you need to know is that I’m not doing this to gain something. I’m just doing it to help a kid before…” Before she suffered his fate. Before she ended up scarred inside and out. Before it was too late for her, and the blood permanently stained her hands and her soul. “I just want to get her away from Jack. He’s done enough to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your plan for her once she’s out, assuming she survives your Eridium plan for her?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think of anything, did you?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Of course I did!” Tim lied. “I’ll, uh, I’ll take her…to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he did work very hard on the other plan, at least,” Angel said without much hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you shut up,” Tim groaned. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t want her on Sanctuary. I don’t trust the Crimson Raiders not to use her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t do that,” Maya said in disgust. “We’re not like you people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, kiddo, you sure about that? Last I checked, you were a bunch of savages gunning around that shithole planet,” Tim said. He slapped a hand over his mouth. “That wasn’t me! Shit. That always happens at the worst times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Maya said, and Tim flinched, remembering her catching him in the phaselock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really can’t help that sometimes. Jack injected him with his DNA,” Angel explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack...what?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long story,” Tim said. “Bottom line is, sometimes I’m an asshole without meaning to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But most of the time it’s intentional,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Angel,” Tim grumbled. “Moving on. No, I don’t have a plan. Jack will hunt us down as soon as we get to the girl. I don’t know a secure place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Maya said. “I know somewhere Jack won’t ever think to look. It’d be a nice, quiet place for her to recover and stay safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get to know what this place is?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. If I decide I can trust you,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic, we’re off to a great partnership here,” Tim said. “Since we’re playing that game; I’m not telling you where she’s being kept. I don’t trust you not to rally your friends and take her. You’ll need me to get into the place she’s being kept, anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing the petty thing Jack does,” Angel informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m petty, what do you want from me?” Tim said. “Besides, it’s the only way I can guarantee she doesn’t betray me and turn me over to the Crimson Raiders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do I know you won’t turn me over to Jack?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim choked out a laugh. “Uh, because if Jack found out I knew about the girl, he’d-” He stopped, pain flaring through his foot and his scar. He pressed a hand to his mask. “He’d be real damn pissed, let’s leave it at that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he turned you over to Jack, he’d be damning himself,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And trust me, that’s something I don’t like to do,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud pounding on the door, and Tim jumped, instantly on alert. Of all the damn times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay quiet, or you’ll sell us both out,” Tim hissed, getting up and hooking the ECHO on his waist. “I mean it; don’t talk until I say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the door and yanked it open as the pounding started up again. Wilhelm looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” he said. “You’re so slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I get a ‘do not disturb’ sign, will it help me any?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Wilhelm said. “Come to the shooting range.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Tim gestured to his apartment. “I’m on bedrest, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm scoffed at that. “You’re fine. Don’t be overdramatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not being overdramatic! It’s Jack’s orders. Take it up with him, but leave me alone,” Tim said, trying to shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm caught it easily. Tim huffed but knew he couldn’t overpower Wilhelm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you get a day off after failing?” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Failing?” Tim spluttered. “I made sure those bandits didn’t steal anything! It’s not my fault I got blown up in the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm narrowed his eyes. “How did you know that’s where they’d attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tapped his head. “Intelligence, kiddo. Give it a try sometime. I just looked at their past targets and made an educated guess they’d go there next. Unfortunately, I didn’t make the educated guess that they’d show up while I was there and blow up the whole freaking building, but we can’t be perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve killed them if I was there,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I was a little busy with the whole getting blown up thing,” Tim said. “Besides, Jack ordered me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you always do what he says,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you,” Tim reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a paycheck. Not because I’m a spineless coward,” Wilhelm said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, that paycheck can buy me an artificial spine if I get desperate enough. Can you leave me alone now?” Tim said. “My cereal is probably soggy by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lame, not-Jack,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hello? Look at me? Of course I’m lame. I get paid to imitate that jackass,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm smacked him on the shoulder as he barked a laugh. Tim gave him a dirty look as he rubbed his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is not a sturdily built man. Please refrain from knocking my arm off,” Tim said, and began to push at the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm let him this time, and Tim was relieved when it shut and the lock turned with a decisive click. Tim retreated to the office, taking out the ECHO again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, sorry, he never leaves me alone,” Tim said, tossing the ECHO on his desk. “Oh, hell, my cereal.” He stared at the soggy mess in despair. “This place is a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Jack’s enforcer?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t Nisha,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re part of Jack’s inner circle,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? I’m literally imitating the guy,” Tim said. “What, are you flattered that one of Jack’s top three is talking to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusted,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, little rude there,” Tim said. “But yes, I’m in the inner circle. It’s how I found out about the girl. And it’s why it’d be very, very deadly for Jack to find out that I know. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped, having forgotten about his personal ECHO. Before he connected the feed, he hissed to Maya, “Don’t say a goddamn word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his ECHO. “Jack? What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to handle a situation down in R&amp;D. Some scientist is throwing a fit and already broke some equipment. Go fire him for me,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to rest today,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine, it was just a little explosion,” Jack said, as if he wouldn’t be out of commission for a week after something like that. “Get to it. I can’t be the only one doing work around here. You can go back to resting after. But I’m sending you work to do from your apartment, because I don’t need you getting lazy on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Tim started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you a job,” Jack said, his voice cheerfully threatening. “Or do I need to remind you what happens when you don’t do your job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hunched over and pressed a gentle hand to his face. “Just let me get changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy,” Jack said, and cut the feed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes, pressing his hand harder against his face and wincing at the pain. “I guess we’re done talking for today. I’ve got a job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want me to do?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Tim pulled his hand away from his face and opened his eyes. “I need the slag and the Eridium, and I need it somewhere secure so we can get the girl to it fast. But I can’t steal it. Jack will know it was me. The Wildlife Exploitation Preserve has an abundance of the stuff. I can give you the guard rotation, a layout of the facility, and tell you how to bypass security without alerting Jack to us working together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need me to steal for you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You benefit, too. You get to hit Jack’s operation there. He’s experimenting on live humans,” Tim said. “You get to shut the facility down if you feel like it. Just make sure you get the slag and Eridium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucked up person, you know that?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than anyone,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even care that he’s experimenting on people. You just want to accomplish your goal,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Tim said. “Uh, I mean, sucks for those people, but what was I supposed to do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard the Enforcer call you a spineless coward. Sounds like he was right,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rubbed his temples. “Will you do it or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. But only to help the girl, and those people you’re allowing Jack to torment,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have to get the dig in, don’t you?” Tim grumbled. “Fine. I’ll send you the information, and you act whenever you feel like it, kiddo. Go armed for a fight, though. The defenses there are pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’m honored to be doing your dirty work. Do I at least get to know your name? I’m assuming you know mine,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he said automatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your real name,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at the ECHO in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told her your name is Jack. It isn’t really Jack,” Angel said, her voice oddly soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Oh, guess I did, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “My name doesn’t matter. Just call me Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not calling you that,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s my name, so it’s that or nothing,” Tim said. “I’ve got to go before Jack gets mad at me. I’ll check in with you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Maya said dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just a joy to work with, you know that?” Tim said, and cut the feed. “Oh, man, Jack, what have you gotten yourself into now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name isn’t Jack,” Angel said. “It’s Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Jack,” Tim said. Jack was the only one who got to call him by his old name. “I don’t have time to argue this. I have a job to do. Will you help Maya get into the facility for the stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Angel said. “I can’t interfere too much or Jack will catch on. But I’ll do what I can to help the two of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appreciated, especially if it keeps Jack off my back.” Tim got up and headed into his room, quickly changing into Jack’s usual outfit. “But I’ve got a job to do. I’ll send that stuff to Maya and leave the rest to her for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hid the spare ECHO and sent Maya what she needed before heading out. As the door shut behind him, he left the mission to rescue Angel behind, grabbing his gun and slipping into his Handsome Jack facade as he headed down to shed more blood. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have absolutely no organizational method in my writing documents and almost uploaded 2 chapters as 1 on accident, but thankfully I caught that so this chapter was horrifically confusing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The information came into Maya’s ECHO not too long after the doppelganger had cut the feed. Maya looked it over, tipping her face towards the sky as a breeze blew by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d found a quiet spot in Sanctuary where she wouldn’t be overheard talking to him. She still couldn’t believe she was actually doing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d given her proof that Jack was holding a Siren hostage. The girl looked to be maybe in her teens, though the security camera hadn’t been entirely clear, and distorted even more through the doppelganger’s feed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Maya?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust this guy,” she said, looking down at the information on her ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Angel said. “But the information he’s given you so far is all genuine. I...don’t know why he’s doing this. Honestly, I don’t trust he’ll follow through with it. But he’s already in too deep to stop, even if he hasn’t realized it yet. Jack will never forgive him for what he knows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s friends with the Enforcer,” Maya said. “How do I know he won’t turn me over to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not friends.” Angel sounded surprisingly bitter. “The Enforcer is cruel and he enjoys it. The doppelganger is cruel to survive. They tolerate each other for lack of anyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t want me to kill him,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think he deserves to die,” Angel said. She sighed. “I don’t trust him. But I don’t think he deserves to die. Without Jack maybe he could even be…” She trailed off and fell silent for a moment before speaking again. “He’s still got some goodness left in him, Maya. I don’t know for how much longer, but it’s there for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trusting you on this,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, friend,” Angel said quietly. “I’ll do what I can to help you get into the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Jack send the doppelganger to stop us?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He’s afraid you’ll capture him. He didn’t even want to send him to that facility,” Angel said. “After that close call, he won’t let the doppelganger off Helios if it can be avoided. He’ll likely just moonshot loaders down to fight you off. Come prepared with a corrosive weapon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how I’m going to get the others to do this without telling them,” Maya said, standing up. “Will he really disappear if I let the others know? You’d think he’d want the help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t trust you guys. You can’t really blame him for that,” Angel said. “He’s already scared. If he gets too spooked, he’ll flee and you’ll never hear from him again. I’d advise against telling anyone else what you’re doing. He went to you because you’re a Siren and he figured you’d understand the best, but also because you didn’t kill him when you had the chance. He’s being stubborn about it, but only out of fear. It’s best to play along for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess the others might make things more complicated,” Maya admitted. She couldn’t imagine them cooperating with Jack’s doppelganger. Lilith and Roland would want him captured and tortured for information, and the others would be all too happy to comply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She constructed a story in her head as she made her way back to the HQ. When she went inside, she found Axton and Salvador armwrestling while Gaige cheered them on. Zer0 was watching from the corner, and Krieg was aimlessly swinging his buzz axe around and grumbling about the flesh blights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have an idea,” Maya announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it...wait…” Axton grunted as Salvador began to push his arm close to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya went over and smacked their hands apart. “No. Listen up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Sal said in disappointment. “I was about to win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell!” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really was.” Gaige pat Axton’s arm. “We’ll hit the gym tomorrow and work those bad boys into shape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all horrible to work with,” Maya said patiently. “Now listen. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think we should hit the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. We can steal their slag and Eridium and store it in a secure location for our own use. Imagine the weapons we could manufacture with that much slag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I like it,” Gaige said. “I’m in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya felt guilty, because she was well aware they’d never get to use that slag or the Eridium. But she pictured that poor girl, and pressed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s going to start buffering his defenses. We already found that out,” Maya said. “We should strike now, while we can catch him off guard and have our best chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you good to fight?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been injured in the explosion, as had Sal. But she looked to him and he flashed thumbs-up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Health kits patched us up,” Sal said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only we could’ve gotten that damn double we saw fleeing,” Axton said, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, even dazed, had tried to keep their attention away from the doppelganger. But they’d spotted him just as he was about to reach the fast travel station, firing two shots at him that he hadn’t even seemed to notice before he activated it and escaped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t mentioned it, so Maya was assuming he really hadn’t noticed he’d been shot at. She couldn’t blame him; if his ears had been ringing as bad as hers, he wouldn’t have heard the gunfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are plenty of doubles,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but they haven’t been useful so far,” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we focus? The Preserve,” Maya reminded, wanting to steer this conversation away from kidnapping and torturing doubles. She supposed Angel did have a point about keeping her shaky alliance with the doppelganger a secret for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tear the meat from the bones?” Krieg said, hefting his buzz axe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maya said with a nod. “And the sooner, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Roland asked, coming down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya explained her supposed plan to him. He listened intently and nodded when she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could work, but we shouldn’t be hasty. We need to plan,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya couldn’t sit around knowing Jack had that young Siren in his hands. But if she pulled out the information the doppelganger had sent her, she’d have to explain where she got it, and she couldn’t think of a credible story for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help,” Angel said. “I have information on the Preserve. I’ll send it to Maya’s ECHO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya kept her expression the same, but internally, she was ready to hug the damn Guardian Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said after a moment, passing the information to Roland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is thorough,” Roland said in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Angel said, and Maya had to hide a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about resistance? Jack sent that double down yesterday,” Sal said, looking all too eager for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the double was already there,” Maya said. “He didn’t try to fight us; he was fleeing when the explosion went off. It seemed like Jack sent him to lock up the facility in case we targeted it. I think it was just a coincidence. Still, we should be on guard just in case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Gaige asked Roland, practically bouncing with excitement. “Can we go attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good plan,” Roland said. “Besides, Jack is running sketchy experiments there. Best to shut the place down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hide the slag and the Eridium away from Sanctuary for now,” Maya said. “We can leave it with Ellie. It’s too dangerous to have that much slag here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Totally lame!” Gaige said. “I wanted to experiment with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why it’s too dangerous,” Maya said. Gaige scowled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Maya’s right. Especially having that kind of Eridium with Crazy Earl around,” Roland said. “We’ll have Ellie hang on to it for now. I’m sure she can find a safe place to keep it until we can figure out how to build weapons with it. I’ll get Marcus to see what he can figure out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start the bloody feast?” Krieg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time like the present,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should strike quickly/Jack will be expecting us/To act again soon,” Zer0 said, pushing himself away from the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get a plan together,” Roland said, setting Maya’s ECHO on the desk and gesturing at the others to gather around. “It looks like there’s always a guard stationed at the entrance here, but that should be no problem. However, it’ll alert Jack that you’re there, and we can’t be sure what kind of backup he’ll send.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably the usual assault of loaders,” Maya said. “We should bring corrosive weapons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like the slag and Eridium will be kept here,” Roland said, pulling up the layout on the ECHO. “It'll probably be under secure lockup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can blast our way in,” Gaige said. “Oh, someone tell Tina I said that. She’ll be so super proud of me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it’ll be that easy to get in,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could force one of the scientists to let us in?” Maya offered. “Most people are very willing with a gun to their head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solid plan,” Axton agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good at holding guns to people’s heads,” Sal said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go. Official holding guns to people’s heads person of the group,” Gaige said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull the thought from the soul?” Krieg said, looking to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shook her head at him. “No. We need their heads to stay attached to their bodies. They can’t open the door if they’re dead, Krieg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krieg huffed in disapproval. Maya ignored it and looked over the layout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This could be a trap. The doppelgänger could be lying to her and to Angel to lure the vault hunters into the Preserve as a way to capture them all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he fake that video of the girl to trick Maya and Angel? Was this just an elaborate trap?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she had to do this. If there really was a girl in trouble, Maya couldn’t just leave her in Jack’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been used as a girl for her powers, and she wouldn’t let another child face the same horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was a trap, they’d escape it and she’d go gunning for the doppelganger. But she could worry about that later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group made a plan before gearing up. Roland saw them off to the fast travel station and instructed them to check in once they’d secured their goal, or if they ran into any trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fast traveled as close as they could get before getting a vehicle and heading there. When they arrived, Maya waved the others on ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on; I’ll catch up in a second,” she said. “I want to check something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others went on ahead, talking eagerly about their plan. When Maya was certain they were out of earshot, she connected a feed to the doppelganger’s ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you there?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him so long to answer she wondered if he would. But finally, he said, “What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice sounded like the gruff tone Jack got when he was mad. Maya almost wondered if it was the real Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume we’ll have to use a scientist to break into the room with the supplies we need,” she said. “Who’s our best bet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent for a moment as he thought. “Guy by the name of L. Clarke. He’ll have access.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L. CLarke?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I didn’t exactly ask what the ‘L’ stood for, okay? What is with you and names?” he grumbled. There was a loud banging sound in the background, and he cursed silently. “I’ve got to go. Jack’s got another damn job for me. So much for my day off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut and Maya wondered once again what the hell she was doing. How could she trust Jack’s pet killer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure about this, Angel?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Angel said. “Trust me, he’s been too busy to be plotting anything. He didn’t even know you were going to act so fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true. If Maya hadn’t called him, he wouldn’t have known when she was planning to act. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to catch up to the others,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m watching you guys. I’ll disrupt the security systems as much as possible without alerting Helios,” Angel said. “If Jack finds out, or if the doppelganger notices and doesn’t say anything to Jack, it’ll be bad news.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Maya said, and ran to catch up with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into the Preserve wasn’t as difficult as they had been expecting. There were hardly any human workers about, just loaders that their corrosive weapons tore through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they made it inside the facility, they expected to have been discovered. But Angel was keeping good on her word, and the secretary and lone guard seemed shocked when they burst through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shot the guard dead, while Gaige took out the secretary. Maya got onto the secretary’s computer, scrolling through until she spotted L. Clarke and his location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I think this guy could be a good bet. He seems high-up,” she said, pointing to his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way through the facility, shooting down any resistance. Maya didn’t like this; it was too easy. The place should’ve had heavier security after their recent attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But knowing the guard rotation meant they were able to catch them off guard and take them out before they could call for backup. Angel appeared to be blocking communications to and from the Preserve, because no extra help came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is too easy,” Gaige said as they ran along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of the information we have,” Maya said, shaking her head. “If we’d attacked blind, that second guard rotation would’ve caught up by surprise and signaled for backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krieg lurched past her to take out another guard, then pointed to one of the doors. “It festers beyond!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, this is where Clarke should be,” Maya said, eyeing the door. Here was the trouble.  There was heavy security to get into these rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought a little something along to help,” Sal said, and Maya really shouldn’t have been surprised when he digistructed a rocket launcher. “Thought it could help with the tough doors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I brought one too!” Axton said brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea, let’s stick to one for now? And maybe don’t blow the whole place up this time,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You blow up one building and you never live it down,” Sal grumbled, aiming at the door. “Get back or get dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all backed up, and Sal fired at the door. It took a moment for the smoke to clear, but when it had, the door was still standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Sal said in disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya immediately phaselocked the two frightened scientists standing there before they could escape. They cried out in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you open the door?” Sal said. “Talk about stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Don’t hurt us!” a blonde scientist cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zer0 stepped up to them. He pointed at the one who hadn’t spoken yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our target/Do not hurt this scientist/We require him,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya dropped them both and Zer0 grabbed Clarke. Clarke yelped and tried to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” he cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t even hit you yet,” Axton said, frowning. “Why are you already begging us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t have to hit you if you let us into the room you keep the slag and Eridium in,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we will absolutely hit you if you don’t do that,” Sal assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big guy over here is great at hitting people,” Maya said, gesturing to Krieg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beat the flesh from the bones,” Krieg said, aiming his buzz axe at Clarke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke whimpered. “Okay, okay! Just please don’t hurt me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s entirely dependent on you.” Maya nodded to the other one. “Axton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton whacked the other one in the head and he went down hard. Clarke shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zer0 shoved him forward and aimed a gun at his back. Clarke slowly raised his hands and began to walk as they all flanked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack won’t let you get away with this,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t exactly stop us,” Axton pointed out. “We’re already in the middle of robbing him and destroying another one of his facilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had to admit, she was anxiously waiting for the doppelganger to show up or spring a trap. But so far, all his information had been good, and there was no sign of resistance. Angel must be keeping all communication blocked so they couldn’t warn Jack that the Preserve was under attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They led Clarke along, stopping a few times to take out the guards and loaders milling about. Zer0 kept a hold of Clarke when they had to stop and fight so that the man couldn’t flee from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the room they needed, and shoved Clarke at it. He trembled, but glanced at their guns and moved forward slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned his ID card and pressed his hand to a scanner. It was a moment before it beeped green and prompted Clarke for a code.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He typed it in, fingers shaking as he did so. Another moment passed before the door slid open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch him,” Maya ordered Zer0 before she and the others hurried into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were in, the door sealed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Gaige said in surprise, pressing her hand to it. “Zer0? Zer0!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s heart sank as her anger rose. The doppelganger had set this all up as a damn trap, and she’d dragged her friends into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get the stuff,” she said, needing to keep them calm while she thought of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Locked in the misery,” Krieg said, slamming his weapon against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Krieg. Zer0 will get us out. Let’s be ready when he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all she knew, Zer0 had been captured. They were trapped and separated from one of their friends, and it was all her fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d managed to grab a good amount of slag and Eridium when the door suddenly slid back open. They all spun, weapons aimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was just Zer0 and Clarke. Clarke looked absolutely terrified as Zer0 held a gun to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do?” Maya demanded. Was he working with the doppelganger? Is that why he’d told Maya to go after this man?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught him in her phaselock, and he cried out. “It’s an extra security measure! It locks in whoever enters the room, and notifies Helios! Please, Jack would’ve killed me if I hadn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might kill you because you did!” Sal said, jamming his gun up under Clarke’s chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya dropped him so he hit the ground. “Leave him to Handsome Jack. We’ve got what we came for. We need to leave before-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud crashing sound, and then they could hear what sounded like a horde of loaders. Maya sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that happens,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we brought corrosive weapons,” Gaige said, summoning Deathtrap. “C’mon DT, let’s kill some loaders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deathtrap trilled happily. Maya swapped to her corrosive weapon and gestured at the others to follow her, checking her ECHO quickly before darting for the nearest exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did indeed encounter a horde of loaders. But, having come prepared with corrosive weapons, they made quick work of them and pushed through, taking down two more hordes before they reached the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya tried not to think about the doppelganger, but it was hard. Why hadn’t he warned her about the extra security? Had he been trying to catch her, or had he not known, or had he simply forgotten? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they fought their way out, Maya had made the mental decision to confront the doppelganger once they got the stuff back safely. He seemed far too knowledgeable about the facility to have not known about an extra security measure like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t get a chance to blow that place to hell,” Gaige said in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll come back,” Maya promised. She wanted to destroy that place and all the horrific experiments happening inside of it. “But Jack is swarming the place with loaders. We can’t do anything else now, or we’ll risk getting trapped.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing they could say to that, so they hopped in the vehicle and drove away before Jack’s forces could pursue them. They reached the fast travel station and detoured to Ellie’s garage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey y’all!” Ellie greeted. “What can I do for ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya explained the situation and Ellie listened intently. She nodded when Maya had finished and pointed to her garage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go and bring it on down to the lower level. It’ll be safe in here,” Ellie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We appreciate it,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They brought the stuff down and Axton checked in with Roland while they got it all settled. With that taken care of, they bid farewell to Ellie and headed back to Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go brief Roland,” Maya said to the others. “You guys hit the bar. I’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I love victory drinks,” Axton said. “We can finish that arm wrestling match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it on,” Sal said, flexing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolled her eyes and headed away from them. She found a secure area and took out her ECHO, trying to connect a feed to the doppelganger. It didn’t go through, and she let out a frustrated noise and tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have that ECHO with him,” Angel said. “Jack called him down. Probably to handle the mess at the Preserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell me about the extra security measure on the door,” Maya said. “He’s going to answer for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will,” Angel assured. “I’ll have him call you when he’s done doing Jack’s dirty work. Just be patient for now, friend. If he wanted to betray you, he would’ve warned Jack the attack was going to happen. But he didn’t, so there must be some explanation for him not telling you about the extra security measure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Maya said reluctantly. Angel did have a point there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have him call you,” Angel said again. “For now, it was a successful mission, which is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Maya said with a sigh. “One step closer. Alright, Angel, thank you. I can’t wait to hear from that bitch so I can wring an explanation from him. I’ve got to go talk to Roland, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her ECHO away and headed for the Crimson Raiders HQ. That doppelganger better have a damn good explanation prepared, or Maya was going to kill the bastard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I don't know how to write a fight scene to save my goddamn life!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim dragged his feet a little as he made his way to Jack’s office. He already knew what this was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had yelled at him to get down to the office immediately. Tim had his weapons on him, just in case he was sent down to the Preserve. He doubted he would be; it’d be far too risky to send him. But better to be prepared than to make Jack even angrier by coming empty handed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed open the door to the office. Inside, a very familiar man cowered on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke looked up at him and his eyes widened, looking between Jack and Tim. He let out a small whimper as Wilhelm appeared beside Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack kicked Clarke roughly. “Our friend here let the vault hunters in and out, and they robbed a hefty portion of my goddamn slag and Eridium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir, they had a gun on me! I activated the extra security to alert you!” Clarke cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim mentally cursed. He’d forgotten all about the extra security on the doors. Jack had that put in recently when they got a particularly big shipment of Eridium stored there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was such a dumbass. Maya was going to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir,” Jack mocked. “Shut up. You just cost me a lot of money and time. You’re lucky they didn’t blow up that facility.” He snapped at Tim. “You. I want extra security dispatched there, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took out his ECHO and connected to the head of Jack’s security force. “Get your best team down to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve and secure it. Anyone unauthorized slips in there, I will cripple your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” came the surprisingly sturdy reply a few moments later. Maybe Tim needed new threats for this guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Jack said, putting his foot on Clarke’s shoulder. “You two, get some answers out of him while I get the damage reports back from the facility. Do it in here. I want to hear this, but I don’t have time to do it myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sat at his computer, and Tim and Wilhelm descended on a now silently sobbing Clarke. Tim grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him to his feet and throwing him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was there?” Tim demanded, unholstering his gun and aiming it at Clarke’s foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the six vault hunters!” Clarke said, trembling so badly he had to press himself to the wall to keep from falling over. “They attacked the door to the room we were in. All we heard was an explosion, so we went out to see what had happened. We thought one of the newer scientists caused a negative reaction with the Eridium again. But they were all there, and the Siren caught us. They knocked Doyle out and took me at gunpoint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm seemed bored with how easy this was, so he reached out and casually broke the man’s wrist. “Why didn’t anyone call for backup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke screamed and nearly fell to his knees. Tim caught him and forced him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked you a question. I suggest you answer it,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Clarke sobbed. “I think they knocked out our communications!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel must’ve been blocking the communications. Tim looked over at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got that Mechromancer kid. She could’ve rigged something up to block communications,” he said, hoping to cover for Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack just grunted, typing away furiously. Tim turned back to Clarke, and shot him in the foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke screamed, and Wilhelm smashed him in the mouth with a fist, telling him to shut up. Tim couldn’t risk letting Clarke live to speak about the questions Tim had asked. It would cast suspicion on him that he’d been asking about slag and Eridium, and then a whole bunch of it suddenly gets stolen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant for Clarke to be caught. He’d assumed the vault hunters would use him to unlock the door, then knock the guy out and go on their way. He’d forgotten about the extra security system. It would’ve sent an urgent alert to Jack, and informed him that Clarke’s ID had sent the alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. He’d gone and made a mess of everything again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his job was to clean up these messes. He didn’t want to kill this man, but what he wanted didn’t matter when he had his orders and his safety to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was their target the Eridium and the slag?” Tim demanded. He stomped on Clarke’s injured foot. “Hey, pumpkin, I asked you a freaking question. I want an answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Clarke yelled. “Yes, they took me right there! I activated the security measures, but they left one out there to guard me and he held me at gunpoint and forced me to unlock the door again. I thought Jack’s forces would block them in but they must’ve had corrosive weapons. Please, stop! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all we’re going to get out of him, Jack,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack waved a hand. “Kill him. He’s replaceable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Clarke begged. “No, please, I have three kids. Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like their problem,” Tim said, and shot Clarke in the shoulder, knowing Jack would want this to be slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Wilhelm took their time in ending Clarke’s life, his screams echoing around the room. When they finally fell silent, the body slumped to the floor, and Tim stared numbly at the blood on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just one more victim. Part of the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm, hold him,” Jack said, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-” Tim started, and winced as Wilhelm grabbed him by the arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” Wilhelm said, sounding as confused as Tim felt. Tim looked at Wilhelm, who just shrugged. “Just following my orders. Nothing personal, not-Jack. Doesn’t sound good for you.” He didn’t seem to feel particularly alarmed by that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, what the hell?” Tim said, trying not to let his fear sweep over him. His foot began to ache, and he shifted his weight, Wilhelm tightening his hold in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stood up and swiped a stack of papers off his desk in frustration. “You don’t even understand how much they just robbed from me, Timmy. I just finished reading the initial damage report. Just the initial one, not even the detailed one. Oh, no, that’ll come later. I am not a happy man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Tim’s mouth was dry. He couldn’t drag out any words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stalked up to him, reaching out and gripping his chin. “You should’ve seen this coming. You should’ve added more security there. You were just there doing work! Why are you so freaking useless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Jack, I didn’t think they’d target there,” Tim said in alarm. “It didn’t fit in with the rest of their pattern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re stripping us of resources! Of course it fits in!” Jack snapped, stomping on Tim’s foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cried out, expecting it to be the roaring pain of when they had nearly destroyed his foot in the torture session. Jack stomped on it again, looking furious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could just get your job right, I wouldn’t have to hurt you. You do this to yourself. I’m teaching you so this stops happening.” Jack took Tim’s mask off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tim cried, cringing back and trying to struggle away from Wilhelm. “Jack, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll make sure all the facilities are secured! I’ll do it right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late, other-me. You cost me a lot this time,” Jack said, going over to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reappeared with the brand, Tim struggled harder. Wilhelm kept a tight hold on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get his head. If he struggles, he’ll ruin that handsome face,” Jack ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm used one arm to press Tim to his body and keep him from fleeing. He used the other to get a firm grasp of Tim’s head so he couldn’t move it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t! Wilhelm, let me go!” Tim gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of us know how to do our jobs so we don’t end up in this spot, not-Jack,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? There’s a good employee. He does what he’s told, and he doesn’t get it wrong. You, on the other hand, still need a lot of work,” Jack said, coming closer. “Do you think I want to do this to you? You keep making me. You have no one to blame but yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t move. All he could do was stare in terror as Jack heated the brand and brought it right up to Tim’s face, until his screams drowned out everything and all he knew was the agony of that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s hands shook so badly that he could barely type.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he managed to finish his report, and sent it over to Jack. He took out his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent the new security plan,” he said, his voice steady and monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, kiddo. See? You just need a little encouragement to get you working,” Jack said. “Do a background check on the potential replacements for Clarke and send them to me. You have until I leave my office to get it done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Tim said obediently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut the feed and immediately pulled up the roster of potential replacements, getting to work on the first one. He’d barely begun digging into their past when the voice came through his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” It was Angel, tentative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you…? Jack had me blocked from his office when you went in there,” Angel said. “You were in there for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work stuff,” Tim said. “Leave me alone. I have a job to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did something to you,” Angel said. “Timothy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my name!” Tim snapped, his face flaring in pain as he glared. He hissed out in pain, cupping his face in his hands gently. “Ow, fuck! Fuck! Leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he do to you?” Angel asked anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re distracting me. I’m busy,” Tim said, releasing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya needs to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya can freaking wait,” Tim said angrily. “I have a job to do and it’s more important than anything else right now. Everything else can fucking wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was hollow when she spoke. “Even me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tim cried furiously, smacking his mask off the desk. His face hurt too badly to put it on. “Especially you! You made everything worse!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fell silent aside from Tim’s ragged breathing. His words slowly caught up with him, and he felt sick at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of monster was he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered. “No, I didn’t mean that. I just- I-” He hunched over as more pain flared in his face, and let out a soft cry of pain. Tears blurred his good eye, but he refused to let them fall. “Please, I can’t. I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re backing out,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slammed a fist on the desk. “No, dammit, no. But...Jack...he…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here he was. He was doing it again. He was doing something that would make Jack hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep making him mad,” Tim whispered, carefully putting his face in his hands. “This is my fault. My fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not,” Angel said fiercely. “Jack is abusive. He likes to hurt other people and blame it on them. Stop letting him twist your mind like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I orchestrated that attack. I did this to myself!” Tim said, anger and desperation mixing together. “It’s only going to get worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it won’t. We’ll hide together. We’ll both get away,” Angel said. “He won’t hurt either of us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Jack would hunt Tim to the ends of the galaxy to hurt him. He would never let Tim get away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest felt tight, and it was hard to get air in. His ears rang, and he was vaguely aware of Angel’s voice. It broke into a steady rhythm, and Tim tried to focus on that as terrifying thoughts assaulted his mind. What would Jack do if he found out Tim planned to rescue Angel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, other-me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched back so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. His breathing grew more erratic as he stared at his ECHO in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other-me?” Jack sounded impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had to answer. He had to. But the words wouldn’t come, and Jack was only going to get angrier, and then he would hurt Tim again and it would be all Tim’s fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left his ECHO on the desk. He went to get coffee,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a taint, of course he did. Can he do anything right?” Jack said in annoyance. “Is he looking into those replacements?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Angel said curtly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he comes back, send him to my office. I have the physical copies of their resumes and I want him to verify them,” Jack said, and the feed cut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Angel said. “Breathe. One, two, three.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long while of Angel patiently counting before Tim got his breathing under control. His face hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had work to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up slowly and picked his mask up off the floor. He placed it on his face gently, wincing as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti-” Angel cut herself off. “Look, I’m sorry. You’re right. I made everything worse for you. If you want to stop, I won’t hold that against you. Jack is hard to go against.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grit his teeth. “I said I’d get you out. I meant it. Just...Just leave me alone for now, please. I need to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” she said quietly. “But for what it’s worth, I am so, so sorry I put you in more danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she was gone. The last thing Tim wanted to do was think, but he also couldn’t keep talking to Angel right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to back out. God, he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late, and he knew it. And he also knew he’d never be able to live with himself knowing Angel was locked away and being used like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d turned a blind eye- sometimes literally -to the kids Jack had in the Preserve. But that was because usually by the time he realized Jack had them in there, they were beyond saving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wasn’t. He could do something for her. A human child’s body would die of the Eridium exposure, but not a Siren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself to Jack’s office. The secretary glanced at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea? Something weird about me going to my office?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said- Oh!” She blushed as she realized that he wasn’t the Jack she’d last seen. “Yes, of course. The, um, other Jack said he’d be back in about ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. Ten blissful minutes of peace and quiet,” Tim said, heading on by and into the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door, and had to grip the handle tightly, taking slow breaths. He flinched as a message pinged on Jack’s computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” he whispered. “You’re fine. You’re fine. Just do what you’re told and you’ll be fine. Stop making him hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself away from the door and towards Jack’s desk. It was a mess, which wasn’t uncommon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papers were strewn all about, and Tim began to dig through them in search of the resumes Jack wanted him to look over. He glanced at the time and hurried his search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his haste, he accidentally knocked his elbow into something. He brushed some papers away and realized it was the picture frame Jack kept face down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought struck him, and he felt cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, numbly, Tim reached out to the picture. He flipped it over and stared at it, as he had so many times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said hollowly, and turned it back over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of searching, he found the resumes. He was just gathering them into his arms when the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally! There you are,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay. I’ve got work to do,” Tim said. His mind had switched into autopilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy, Timmy,” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. “See? We’ll make a hard worker out of you yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned and left the office. He retreated back to his apartment and calmly set the resumes on the desk before picking up his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” She sounded hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re his daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were calm, because they hadn’t quite clicked in his mind yet. But the girl in the video had that same dark hair as the girl in the picture, and he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of blue eyes. He knew the color well; it was all he had left after the brand ruined his green eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had a sharp intake of breath. He’d caught her by surprise with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim repeated, and sat down. “You really are.” He stared down at his hands. “I thought Jack’s daughter was dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you…?” She seemed unable to force anything else out. Her voice was hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accidentally bumped the picture. I’d forgotten about it.” This was all slowly coming together in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled his mask off. He stared at it for a long moment before letting out a furious cry and whipping it at the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he cried, slamming a fist against the desk. “Oh, fuck, what the hell. Fuck! That sick bastard! His own goddamn kid!” He was shaking with anger now. “Hell, hell, how can you stand to talk to me? Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, kiddo. I’m sorry. Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” She was so quiet it was hard to hear over his ragged breathing. “Yes, he is my father. He locked me away after...after I lost control of my powers. I didn’t tell you because-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Tim choked out. “You don’t have to explain that part to me. I get it.” He let out a bitter laugh. “I’m him, Angel. How can you stand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not him. But you’re getting close. You need to get away,” Angel said. “We both do. We both need to flee Jack. Maya can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m in it,” Tim muttered, grabbing the spare ECHO. “Maya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Maya said impatiently. “What the hell was that with the extra security measure? You better have a damn good explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot about it,” Tim said simply. “Good enough? I forgot until it was mentioned when we questioned Clarke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot,” Maya spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. It was a new measure, and it’s never been used before outside of testing,” Tim said. “If I wanted to betray you, I sure as hell would’ve found a better way to do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” She paused. “Wait, did you say you questioned Clarke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questioned him, killed him,” Tim said. His face was starting to hurt again, and he carefully pressed a hand to it. “Jack’s orders. Er, mostly. I didn’t expect Clarke to be taken in by Jack, but the security sent his ID number when he activated it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound bothered,” Maya said in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think that’s the first innocent man I’ve killed, prepare to be disappointed,” Tim said. “I’m a shit man, and I won’t deny that. But you still need to work with me if you want to free that girl. Did you get the stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s secure,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to get her out soon,” Tim said. He let out a hiss of pain as he accidentally brushed a finger over his scar. “Ow, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m fine.” He closed his eyes. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, ease up a little on him,” Angel said, surprising Tim. “It’s been chaos on Helios since you guys broke into the Preserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t figure out how the hell she felt about him. Hated him? Didn’t hate him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moving on,” he said, because he didn’t want to dwell on it too much. “Like I said, I want to get her out soon. Now that we have the slag and Eridium, we can start planning that aspect. We might need your bandit buddies to- Ah, sorry, Jack speaking there. Dammit. What I meant is, we might need your Slab pals to cause a distraction for us. I’ll get more into that later. For now, I need a way to get some of that Eridium so I can inject her when we get her out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack won’t let you off Helios,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tim said. “But maybe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sneak off,” Angel said sharply. “He’ll punish you if he finds out. There has to be another way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. How about we plan the attack, and you bring the Eridium when we meet up? I can’t get off Helios currently,” Tim said. “When we attack I’ll sneak off.” He swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat at the thought of betraying Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I rely on you?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just going to have to trust me,” Tim said. “Okay, well, no, maybe not trust me. But trust that I’m committed to this. More than ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t even imagine how Jack lived with himself. His own damn daughter, locked up and hooked on Eridium, used for her powers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get to the Bunker. Maybe not inside it, but it’s secure enough that Jack will let you go there to check the security,” Angel said. “You can at least map out the layout and plan an assault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Tim said with a nod. “I’ll go there under the guise of checking the outside security.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the Bunker?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s where the girl is held,” Tim said. “Don’t ask me where, because I won’t tell you and you won’t find it on a map. I’ll head there as soon as I can and map the layout to send to you. We can plan how to proceed once we have that. It’s heavily guarded, and this won’t be easy. We really won’t even have the element of surprise on our side, because to get you in, we’ll have to knock out one of the main defenses and that’ll alert Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing hitched, and he cursed silently and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He had to do this. He had to save Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t asked for this. It wasn’t her fault she’d been born the daughter of a monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How soon can you get there?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, maybe. If I don’t, um, make Jack angry again.” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so small at the end. He cleared his throat. “I have to get work done tonight. If I make Jack happy, he’ll probably let me go tomorrow. If not, then I don’t know. For now, I need to get back to work. I’ll update you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Maya paused a moment, then added, “Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut before Tim had to respond. He stared at the ECHO, uncomprehending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people care, even when they shouldn’t,” Angel said. “She’s a good person. I think you were too, one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One time,” he echoed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself and set the ECHO aside. He turned back to his computer and laid the resumes out in front of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Angel said. “It’ll make it go faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people care, even when they shouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two didn’t mention Tim’s new discovery again. They worked together in silence aside from sharing information, and Tim found his heart aching at the truth of it all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now Tim knows who Angel really is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim woke up that night screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even remember the nightmare. He thought his mom and Jack might’ve been in it. Those fractured voices calling his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked the covers off and stood up, nearly falling back down as pain surged through his foot. He dropped to a knee, rubbing his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” he panted. “You’re fine. You’re freaking fine. It’s been healed for a long time now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He convinced himself to get up after a few minutes and stumbled out to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and chugged a generous amount before slumping against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough. He went back to his room, shrugged a hoodie on over his T-shirt and changed into jeans, and put his shoes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure he had his pistol equipped before leaving the apartment. He needed a goddamn drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his hair away from his face, aware it’d stuck to his forehead due to sweat. His hands shook and his heart pounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office finally came into view, and Tim let himself in, grateful that Jack’s DNA got him in here even when the security was activated. Now he could-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he hissed, jumping back and aiming his gun at the figure by the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, put that down, you drama queen. This is MY office,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slowly holstered his gun. “It’s the middle of the damn night. I didn’t think you’d be in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack raised an eyebrow. Tim swore again as he realized how that sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep. I was coming to get those contracts and do them,” he lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were coming for this, you little liar,” Jack said, taking out the bottle of whiskey. To Tim’s relief, he also took out two glasses and poured some into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim went over and sat on the desk, taking one of the glasses and helping himself. He eyed Jack, realizing how exhausted Jack looked. It was hard to tell thanks to his mask, but Tim was used to detecting the exhaustion on his own masked face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack turned back to the window, leaning his back against the desk. “Look at it out there. Look at Pandora. That shithole needs us, and the Crimson Raiders keep trying to stop us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim’s eyes were on Elpis. “Jack, do you ever regret any of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. But what the hell does that accomplish?” Jack scoffed. “I’m a hero. Heroes make tough sacrifices, kiddo. I saved this station and the people on it. And I’ll save Pandora and make it a civilized place to live. Hyperion will thrive, and I’ll have the Warrior in my hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sacrifices. Did he consider his daughter just another sacrifice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What comes after Pandora?” Tim asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “I’ve got big plans, Timmy. But Pandora first. I didn’t make it this far by getting ahead of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he hadn’t. Because Jack was cocky, but he was also careful. His meticulous, long-term planning fed his ego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tim was about to go against him. This dangerous man, who didn’t think twice about torturing his inner circle or imprisoning his daughter. Who slaughtered for the smallest offense, and planned to kill thousands because he found them uncivilized. That was who Tim was going to make his enemy, all for a girl he barely knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he stared at that overturned picture, and then let his gaze drift back to Elpis. He regretted a lot. Most nights, he wished he was back home with his mom, broke but with clean hands and a clean conscience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never should’ve left home. He should’ve stayed with his mom, working shitty, low-paying jobs and desperately trying to pay off his student loans. At least he would’ve been safer there. At least he never would’ve gotten tangled up in this mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he’d stayed home, would anyone have found out about Angel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t an easy life. But someone’s got to do all of this,” Jack said, his expression dark. “Someone’s got to make the sacrifices.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Tim said, refilling both their drinks. “Guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Nisha, and Wilhelm are the only ones who will ever really understand. You saw what a mess everything was on Helios and Elpis. You know the power of the vaults. You know a strong leader needs to harness that power, and you know it’s me,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim would’ve rolled his eyes at one point. But if anyone could control the vaults, he knew, even with dread, that it was Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is you,” Tim agreed, hating it as he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sick, twisted man didn’t need that kind of power at his fingertips. But he was smart, and he could handle it. What he’d do with it, Tim didn’t dare ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned back and slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You get it, Timmy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bigger and better things. You’ll make them happen,” Tim said, tightening his hold on his drink. Who would he sacrifice for those bigger and better things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been willing to sacrifice his own daughter. When would he sacrifice Wilhelm? Nisha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Jack said, and it sounded like a promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim downed his second drink. The two sat in silence for a long time, just staring out of the window, Jack at Pandora and Tim at Elpis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Jack took their empty glasses and set them down. He stashed the bottle of whiskey back in his desk and gestured at Tim to get down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. You need to sleep if you want to be of any use to me,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led the way across the office. Tim trailed after him, stopping beside him as Jack reached out and opened the office door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything happened very quickly after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim saw the glint of a gun. On instinct, he acted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” he cried, shoving Jack out of the way and shielding him with his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gunshot rang out, and Tim wheezed as the bullet tore through him. He’d forgotten his damn shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he still had his pistol, so he drew that out with a shaking hand, pressing his free one to the wound in his stomach. Jack had ducked behind the door, calling for backup on his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim fired on the attacker, crying out as he was shot in the leg. He crumpled to the ground, his injured leg giving out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attacker attempted to move past him, aiming for Jack. Tim threw himself against the attacker, knocking them both to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away...from...him!” Tim snarled. His vision wavered, and he jammed his gun against the attacker, unsure where he was even aiming as he pulled the trigger twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gun was snatched from his hand and another gunshot echoed through the room. The attacker went limp beneath Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Jack growled, kicking the attacker in the head and firing another shot from Tim’s gun into him just to be certain he was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes, feeling drained. He was too tired to focus on the agony tearing through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim!” Jack shook him, and Tim whimpered as Jack pressed his hands to the wound in his stomach. “Open your eyes. I don’t pay you to die that easily. Dammit, where was your shield?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Forgot it,” Tim mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hurry it up with medical. He dies, so do all of you,” Jack snapped at his ECHO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes again. He thought someone might’ve slapped him, but it only made him stir the slightest before sinking back under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone called his name over and over, but Tim couldn’t muster up the energy to answer. Instead, he let himself drift off, feeling as empty as the space Helios orbited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was walking around Sanctuary, enjoying the quiet of the night and the breeze blowing through the air. She tipped her face up towards it, letting it blow her hair back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty lady!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya turned as Krieg approached her. He kicked at an abandoned can on the ground, and Maya trapped it with her foot, kicking it back to him. He swatted it away with his buzz axe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapphire haunts the moon,” Krieg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya smiled a little. “I’m okay, Krieg. Just wanted to get some fresh air. You too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a nod and they walked side by side. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d dismissed him as a killer at first. After all, he was a psycho. He looked like a killer, he talked like a killer, and he had blood on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he held a special place in her heart. She cared deeply for Krieg, and knew he was so much more than madness and murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the doppelganger the same way? Was she being too hard on him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked for Jack, sure. But she had no idea how he’d come to work for Jack. She didn’t know if it’d been voluntary or if he’d been forced into it. She didn’t know why he was as heartless as he seemed. He might need to be in order to survive being in Jack’s employ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should she give him a chance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Krieg, I’m glad I met you,” she said. She smiled up at him as he stared at her in surprise. “What? C’mon, big guy. Who else would keep me company on nights like this? Thanks. For being in my life, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slay the harvest! Protect the sapphire!” Krieg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, big guy. I’ll always have your back too,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a ping from her ECHO. Maya took it out, frowning down at the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Need to talk. Get alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Krieg, I’m going to go meditate for a bit,” Maya said. “Take another walk tomorrow night? Longer this time. I promise. We can even grab some pizza from Moxxi’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadows dance in the moon,” Krieg agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. I’ll be to HQ in a bit,” Maya said, patting his arm before taking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a bit to find a quiet, secluded space. Once she was settled in, she took out her ECHO, wondering if the doppelganger had made progress on the layout so fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alone,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Angel said, sounding anxious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something happened,” Maya said, stomach twisting. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the doppelganger,” Angel said. “He’s in medical. Critical condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What happened to him?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He and Jack were in Jack’s office together. When they left, there was an assassin waiting to kill Jack. The doppelganger took the bullets for him,” Angel said. “He was shot in the stomach and the leg. He lost a lot of blood before a medical team got to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be alright?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Jack is furious. He’s got Helios on lockdown and sent Wilhelm to interrogate anyone connected with the assassin,” Angel said. “And I...Shit, Maya, it’s my fault! It’s my fault it happened!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded absolutely torn. Maya frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could it be your fault, Angel?” she said, shaking her head. “Calm down. It’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! I upset him, and he had a nightmare. He was crying out in his sleep about what I upset him with. It woke him up, and it’s the only reason he went to Jack’s office so late. He wouldn’t have been there to take the shots for Jack if it wasn’t for me,” Angel said. “I keep ruining everything for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded on the verge of tears, and so impossibly human that Maya had to remind herself that it was just an AI. “Angel, calm down,” she said gently. “It’s not your fault. It was just a terrible chain of events. You couldn’t control him having a nightmare, or him waking up, or him deciding to go to Jack’s office. That’s not on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! None of this would’ve happened to him if it wasn’t for me!” Angel cried. “Maya, what if he dies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack’s got to have the best medical team and equipment in the galaxy,” Maya said. “If anyone can save his life, it’ll be Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t deserve to die,” Angel whispered. “Jack twisted him and twisted him. Do you know, I think Jack tortured him just earlier in the day, and then he turns around and takes two bullets for Jack. Jack doesn’t goddamn deserve him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be away from Jack when this is all over.” Maya hesitated. “I’ll bring him to Sanctuary for questioning. But we won’t torture him. You have my word that we won’t torture him. He’ll be safer here than anywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Angel said. “But he has to survive this first, and it wasn’t looking good last I picked up on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll pull through,” Maya said with as much confidence as she could muster. “Jack will have the best chance at keeping him alive. And he seems pretty stubborn. I doubt two bullets will do him in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Angel said with a laugh that sounded like it’d almost been a sob. “He is stubborn as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem fond of him,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hesitated. “I...don’t know. I don’t know. Sometimes, I can’t stand him and he disgusts me. Sometimes he says things that surprise me and remind me he’s still got some humanity left in him. Sometimes I hate him, and sometimes I want to protect him. I don’t know. Jack ruined him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wanted to get a better understanding of him, especially after her earlier thoughts. Maybe talking about the good in him would cheer Angel up, too. If it was only upsetting her more, Maya would change the subject to something that didn’t mention him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you see the humanity in him? All I see in him is Jack, but maybe that’s not fair to him. After all, I’m sure most people look at Krieg and only see a psycho,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me that before he signed up with Jack, he used to care for injured or abandoned cats,” Angel said. “He’d bring them home and nurse them back to health in his garage. And he sends his mom money fairly often. She thinks he’s dead, but he makes sure she’s taken care of. He also...Maya, he doesn’t like to kill people. He does it, and he does it so easily it scares me sometimes. But I know he doesn’t like it. I know he wishes it wasn’t easy for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him away from Jack,” Maya said, trying desperately to remind herself that she’d given Krieg a chance when anyone else would’ve killed him, and he’d proved to be a loyal, reliable friend. Maybe she had to give the doppelganger the same chance. “You’ll see, Angel. This is going to work out. He won’t exactly be a free man on Sanctuary, but I’ll personally see to it that he isn’t tortured. And if he proves to be an asset, or at least not a danger, then we can probably even let him go once Jack is dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if the girl wants to stay with both of you?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. We have to rescue the girl first,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll get along with him, if you get to know him. If he can put down the Jack act long enough to let you get to know him. I’ve only seen glimpses of who he used to be, but I hope being away from Jack will turn those glimpses into more,” Angel said. “Maya? Thanks for not killing him that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for telling me not to,” Maya said. “You protected him, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I did,” she said. “And this time, he’s got to fight the battle himself. I just hope he’s okay. I know I said he disgusts me sometimes but...I don’t know, I just don’t want him to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said he took care of cats?” Maya said, hoping to get her mind off it. “Did he ever give you any details? Because I cannot see that guy caring for cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, let me tell you the stories he told me one night,” Angel said. She paused. “Thank you, Maya. You’re a good person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends are there for each other in times like this,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends,” Angel repeated softly. She cleared her throat. “So, those cats…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya listened as Angel talked. She tried to change her mental picture of the doppelganger, and just hoped it wasn’t for nothing. He had to pull through, for the sake of that girl and for the sake of Angel. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I love Tim?? Yes. Will I still make him suffer?? Also yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tim woke up, his mind was foggy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he might’ve woken up before, but he couldn’t remember much. Bright lights, faces he couldn’t quite recall, and a chorus of voices talking over each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to sit up, and someone gripped his shoulders. Panic spiked through him, and he heard an erratic beeping nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir! It’s alright,” a woman’s voice said. “You’re in the medical wing of Helios. Please stop trying to move. You’re still healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Healing?” He tried to push her hands off, but his body felt weak. “No, I’ve got to-” Jack. He couldn’t make Jack angry. “I’ve got to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, please lie back down,” the woman said, pushing at his shoulders. “You can’t be moving around yet. Lie down; don’t make me sedate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That beeping grew erratic again. Sedate him? No, no, they always sedated him when they wanted to give him another surgery. He didn’t want them to perform another surgery on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched, and the woman’s hands tightened on his shoulders. He looked up, staring at Jack as he came into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down, you freaking idiot,” Jack said. “You were expensive, and I don’t need you damaged. Or, well, damaged anymore than you already are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim obediently laid down. The woman slowly pulled her hands away from his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s confused, sir,” she said to Jack. “The sedative is still lingering in his system. I doubt he’s remembered what happened yet. It might be best not to upset him right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upset him,” Jack scoffed. He glanced at Tim. “You got shot twice. Stomach, leg. You’ve been out for two days while they tried to keep you alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That awful beeping again as the memory came back to Tim. He moved to touch his stomach, but the woman caught his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t touch your wounds. They’re healing,” she said, pushing his hand away. “It was a close call, but you’re in stable condition now. The health kits can finally target your wounds. You lost a lot of blood, and we had to get you stable before health kit treatments would be effective against your wounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The assassin,” Tim said, looking to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead. Wilhelm tracked down his partner, and we got all the answers we needed. It’s taken care of,” Jack said, dragging a chair up to Tim’s bed and sitting in it. He grinned, seeming pleased as he eyed Tim’s condition. “You didn’t even hesitate to take that first bullet. Looks like you’re finally doing your job right. Attaboy, Timmy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked around and realized that the beeping was just his heart rate being monitored. He slumped back against the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel tired,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will for a few days. It was a very close call,” the woman, who he now realized was wearing a nurse’s uniform, said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him discharged no later than tomorrow night. And keep an eye on him so he doesn’t hurt himself worse,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pressed her lips together. “Handsome Jack, sir, you’ll need to speak to the doctor about that. He wanted to keep him here for a few days for observations.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want him discharged no later than tomorrow night. Guess which one of us is getting our way, sweetheart,” Jack said with one of his deadly smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” the woman said with a nod. “I will speak to the doctor about it on your behalf. However, I urge you to leave him to our care for now. He needs to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea.” Jack kicked Tim’s bed roughly. “Do what you’re told. And don’t get up or touch your wounds. I expect you well enough to work from your apartment after you’re discharged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Tim said, too tired to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could still see the gun pointed at Jack. He could see Jack dart behind the door, leaving Tim to fend off the assassin. Tim vaguely wondered if Jack had been wearing a shield, then decided it didn’t matter. It was his job to protect Jack from assassination attempts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to go back to sleep, sir,” the woman said, checking the machines he was hooked up to. She glanced at Jack. “I expect he’ll sleep through the rest of today and most of tomorrow. Even once he’s been discharged, we’ll need to ask you to keep his workload light and let him sleep regularly. His body will be undergoing healing at an unnatural speed, and it’ll go smoother if he’s able to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Jack said dismissively. “He’s survived worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Handsome Jack,” she said. She turned her attention back on Tim. “Are you in any pain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was, but he was too exhausted to acknowledge it. Instead, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, already drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lazy even when he’s dying,” was the last thing he heard Jack say before he was out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slept on and off for a while. He was frustrated at his own exhaustion, but every time they injected him with another health kit, he found himself passing back out. He was assuming they were mixing something in there to speed up the healing and keep it from scarring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was kind of nice. If he slept, it meant he didn’t feel the dull pain throbbing in his stomach and leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally woke him, a wheelchair next to the bed. The doctor didn’t look happy, but he gestured to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being discharged,” he said. “However, I have insisted to Handsome Jack that a nurse escort you back to your apartment. You should avoid walking too much until your leg is healed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Tim muttered, sitting up slowly. His stomach hurt, but he was able to push through it as the doctor and a nurse helped him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse helped him dress, which was horribly embarrassing. A grown man, requiring help to put his damn pants on. There went the last of his dignity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he needed the help. His leg was sore and stiff, and it hurt too much to bend over. There were bandages carefully wrapped around his stomach and the wound on his leg. They got him into loose fitting sweatpants and a loose T-shirt before urging him into the wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to be strong and walk back on his own, but he was just too tired. He looked up at the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long am I going to be freaking narcoleptic for?” he demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just until your health kit treatment is done. We added a few components to the health kits, and that’s what’s draining all your energy. You’ll be back to normal once you’re done taking them,” he assured. “Handsome Jack took your remaining doses to your apartment earlier. Here are your instructions. Contact me immediately if you’re having any trouble.” He took a small bottle out of his pocket. “These are pills for the pain, but on Handsome Jack’s orders, you only have three. Use them only when you really can’t stand the pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, he’s the freaking worst,” Tim said, but pocketed the pills and the instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over the instructions as the nurse wheeled him back to his apartment. She had to help him up at the door, but he managed to get inside on his own, dismissing her so he could rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position for his leg. It wasn’t the first time he’d taken a bullet for Jack, but usually he had his shield equipped and wasn’t shot at point blank range in the stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped in surprise, groaning at the pain in his stomach. “Can you not surprise me like that right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Angel said. “I just wanted to see how you’re feeling. They were worried at first that you’d lost too much blood to pull through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I’m fine now. Just tired,” Tim said, slumping back down on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said, and her voice sounded strained. “You really almost didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware.” He slung an arm over his eyes. “Trust me, I’m just as shocked as you that we’re having this conversation. But I lived.” He paused, then bit his lip. “Angel, if something happens to me...I know I asked you to send her money but…” He blew out a sigh. “If I die, can you just...just make sure my mom is okay? I want to free you. I’m going to try. But if something kills me before I can, then I just…Anyway, if something happens, you’ll have to rely on Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should call her. I told her you’d been badly injured,” Angel said. “She’ll want to know you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh, then winced. “Sure, she’ll be thrilled that Jack’s doppelganger is still clinging to life. But this will be a setback for a few days, so I guess I should update her. Ah, fuck, where’d I hide that ECHO?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged himself off the couch and limped his way around until he found the ECHO. He dropped back on the couch, already feeling tired again. Damn health kits. He was going to yell at Jack when he had the energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He connected a feed to Maya, almost disappointed when it went through. He wanted to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, it’s me. The doppelganger me, not Handsome Jack here to taunt you,” Tim said. “Shit, sorry, my brain’s barely on right now. Anyway, Angel said she told you I took some bullets. I’m alive, but things are going to be pushed back until I’m recovered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alive,” Maya said, and she sounded...relieved? “Angel said it wasn’t looking good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably. “It was touch and go at the beginning. But I’m stable and they just discharged me. I’m on health kits for two more days and then I should be back to work. But they put something in the health kits to make them more potent, and it makes me exhausted. I can’t do much right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put something in the health kits?” Her voice was sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing bad. Jack wouldn’t let them risk hurting me,” Tim said, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a little. “They’re just more potent than usual health kits. I’m fine. Or, uh, I will be, in a few days. As soon as I’m healed, I’ll try to get to the Bunker and carry on with the plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard,” she said, surprising him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll be fine. The longer he has the girl, the worse off she’ll be. This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot, and it’s sure as hell not my first brush with death. Besides, Jack will expect me back to work immediately. Might as well make use of that,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack told Nisha and Wilhelm that he saved you,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shot the bastard once I tackled him down,” Tim said. “Let Jack say whatever he wants. It doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should matter. You almost died for him,” Angel said angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it probably won’t be the last time.” Tim scrubbed a hand down his face. “Look, it doesn’t matter, okay? Let Jack praise himself for shooting the guy that I incapacitated while I was bleeding out at his feet. I just can’t wait to stop feeling so damn tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, if you need a few more days to rest, then take them,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like having two overbearing mothers. Tim resisted the urge to groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. Am. Fine,” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking, kiddo.” He closed his eyes, then forced them back open because he would absolutely fall asleep if he did that. “Fact is, I’ll be good to go to the bunker in a few days. We should move fast after that. The longer we delay, the longer Jack hurts the girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t save her if you’re barely hanging on yourself,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. “Yea, well, I have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what good will it be if you’re too injured or too tired to fight back at full capacity? This won’t be easy. You need to be in good shape if you want to help her,” Maya said. “I’m powerful, but even I can’t hold back Jack’s forces alone if we get cornered. I’ll need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you’re going to trust me to have your back?” he scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no choice. I’m going to hope you’re more than just your face,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim faltered at that. The only people who saw him as more than just his face anymore were Jack, Wilhelm, and Nisha. And even their views of him only stretched so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a coward. He’d sold his morality for a nice paycheck. He was a killer, but not as accomplished as they were. He was Jack’s pet, always tugging at the leash but never quite able to slip it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t Timothy Lawrence to them. The only person who ever saw him as that man anymore was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d save Angel. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Tim said at last. “I won’t jeopardize this. It’s too important.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to trust your word on that. Don’t make me regret it,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell? Was she...giving him a chance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wasn’t quite sure what to do with this bizarre situation. He’d been positive she was using him just like he was using her. He hadn’t expected her to give him a chance to show he was more than Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he was anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get the layout to you in a few days,” he said, his mind starting to fog again. He closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer. “I’ll, uh, I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts scattered just out of reach. He was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll what?” he heard Maya saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He fell asleep,” Angel said. “Whatever they put in those health kits absolutely drains his energy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t exactly sound safe,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack wouldn’t risk damaging him right now,” Angel said, her voice bitter. “He’ll save that for the next time the doppelganger does something he doesn’t like. I think he’ll be out for a while, Maya. For now, he needs to rest. I’ll make sure he doesn’t go to the Bunker before he’s recovered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him. Something tells me he’s not very good at taking care of himself,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely right about that,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wanted to argue with both of them, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and muster up the energy. Besides, they were right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d given up on caring about himself a long time ago. But he was going to save Angel and keep her safe from Jack’s abuse, no matter what it took. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't been feeling well and completely forgot to update yesterday because I was so scatterbrained alkdjals I'm sorry!! Plus this chapter is on the shorter side, so I'll update early as an apology!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim laid on the floor, his breath coming in unsteady gasps. Jack towered over him, hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up, Timmy,” he said, nudging Tim with his shoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched and curled up. Jack grabbed the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said to get up,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m up,” Tim choked out. His legs were weak, but he forced himself to stay standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d messed up again. Jack gave him a job, and he’d fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scar flared with agony. It was too hot in here. Jack had put the brand away, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take it back out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now listen, kiddo,” Jack said. “You listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded weakly. “I’m listening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those health kit treatments are at an end today. You’re going to finish the job I gave you, and if you fall asleep again, I’m going to actually press the brand to your face this time,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim trembled harder. “No, sir, I’ll get it done. I will. I swear!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get to it,” Jack said. “I’ll be checking in on you.” He clapped Tim on the shoulder. “Stop making me hurt you, Timmy. I know you can do better. I don’t want to have to brand that handsome face again. Don’t make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do better,” Tim whispered. “You can count on me, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then, Timmy,” Jack said, shoving him at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stumbled out, hurrying back to his apartment. He’d been tasked with investigating missing money, and he was supposed to finish before Jack’s meeting with the financial department. But he’d fallen asleep after a health kit treatment, and had barely gotten anywhere in his investigation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had Tim come to the office, making the loaders hold him in place while Jack held the brand just above Tim’s skin. And, oh god, the pain. Tim couldn’t keep doing this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his apartment and went inside. He fell to his knees, and put his hands over his head as if to protect himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he whispered. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Get to work. Stop making him hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still a few minutes before he got to his feet. He managed to make it to his office before collapsing in his chair and scrambling to grab his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he said, and cleared his throat because his voice was too high-pitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me?” She sounded...sad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Are you?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced. “Fine. I’m fine. Can you, um, just make sure I don’t fall asleep? Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said. “Let me help you with your work. I’m bored. What do you need to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief swept over him so fast that he let out a small, pained noise. With Angel’s help, he could get it done fast enough that Jack wouldn’t punish him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my name,” he said, rubbing his face and wincing at the pain. Rather than give her time to argue that, he launched into the details Jack had given him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy enough,” Angel said when he was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They launched into the investigation together. With Angel’s help, Tim was able to fly through the work and get the investigation done before Jack would be eating dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he said, grabbing his ECHO. “I’ve got it done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That fast?” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s scar ached. “I was motivated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I knew you could do better,” Jack said smugly. “You just need a little encouragement sometimes. Send me everything you’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve been thinking,” Tim said before he could stop himself. If he didn’t do this now, he’d back out. He knew he would. He’d suffer through the night with nightmares and phantom pain and he’d never gain the courage to ask Jack. But now, with Angel having helped him avoid more trouble, he felt a little spark of bravery in the face of Jack’s punishments. “I want to check the defenses at the Bunker. It’s unlikely the vault hunters will ever break in, but on the off chance they do, I want that place secured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bunker?” Jack sounded suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were working on that BNK3R security system. Let me go run a simulation and see what other additions we can make to the security,” Tim urged. “It’s important in waking the Warrior, isn’t it? Let’s be damn sure no one gets in there besides you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a long moment. Then, Jack said, “I see I’ve finally got you focused again. Alright, go tomorrow and run a simulation. I want a detailed report. And only you’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut the feed, and then the ECHO fell from his trembling hands. He pressed them together in his lap to try and control the shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he doing? If Jack found out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face hurt. His foot hurt. He made a soft, choked sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he doing this? Sure, she’d saved his life before. But he didn’t owe her anything. It was her choice to save him. He didn’t have to go against Handsome Jack just for her sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing it because you know it’s wrong. Because you’ve seen too much horror, and you have a chance to save this one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can save her before she becomes as broken as you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said, his voice quiet and pained. “What do you want most? If you could have one thing, what would it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s asked me that since I was a child,” she said, and now his chest ached, too. “But I think...I think I just want to watch the sunrise. Sit on a hill, and watch the sunrise. Yea, I think I’d really like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes. All she wanted was to sit out in the fresh air and watch the sunrise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said at last. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all the killing he’d done, for all the atrocities he’d committed, for all the blood he’d spilled. He would give an abused kid the chance to see the sunrise. It wouldn’t redeem him, but it would be the last act of Timothy Lawrence before he turned himself over to the vault hunters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will?” Angel said, and Tim hated that little quiver in her voice. “You promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said. “Yea, Angel, I promise.”’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Timothy,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t argue about his name. Whatever was left of Timothy had made the promise, and Tim just hoped he hung on long enough to fulfill it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Jack,” Tim said as he looked around the area just outside the Bunker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what you’ve got to do. And when I say detailed report, I mean very, very detailed. Don’t disappoint me again,” Jack said, and Tim winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Jack, it’ll be done,” Tim assured. He cut the feed so he could focus, walking slowly along the area and mapping it out as he went. He added as much detail as he possibly could, noting open areas and cover, mapping out every possible security placement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good thing about the Bunker was that Jack couldn’t moonshot loaders directly down to it. He’d have to moonshot them just outside, and they’d have to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That meant that if Tim and Maya got a decent head start, they might be able to avoid Jack’s backup. It was a slim chance, but if Maya could hold them off long enough for Tim to get them in, they might just pull this off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the upper levels, taking note of the turrets there. He examined them carefully, bringing over some loaders to let the turrets loose on and recording it on his ECHO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took notes on everything, knowing Jack would expect that. He brought out Jack’s BNK3R security system, and stared at it in horror as it took out several loader bots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hell,” he groaned. “Angel, how do I get past that thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should recognize your DNA as Jack’s thanks to the injections,” Angel said. “The turrets, too. Maya will be in more danger. Jack won’t have enough time to reprogram it to target you, especially not if I’m actively working against him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a shitshow. I hope Maya is better than I am at fighting, because that thing would kill me in seconds,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re surprisingly resilient,” Angel said. “I still don’t agree with you being here today, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. The health kits patched me up and I slept off the last of it overnight,” Tim said. He still felt tired, but not the unbearable exhaustion the health kits had made him feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the doctor had reluctantly okayed him to get back to work. He’d warned Tim that it might take another day or two for his body to get back to feeling fully awake, but that his wounds were healed. He’d urged Jack to send Tim to do work that wouldn’t require him to be fully alert thanks to the lingering effects of the health kits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had actually helped Tim’s case in coming to the Bunker today. With such high security, there was almost no chance of a surprise attack on him so long as he didn’t wander out into the Thousand Cuts. And if he did that, he had no doubts that he would end up right back in Jack’s office with that hot brand lingering just above his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faltered at the thought, letting out a sharp gasp of pain and gently pressing a hand to his mask. He crouched down on the ground, bowing his head and waiting for the pain to pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said quietly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Just got a headache,” he lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does something to you when he drags you into his office and cuts my connection from it,” she said. “I’m not stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Tim snarled, Jack’s tone tearing from his throat. “Mind your own damn business, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fell tensely silent. Tim closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said at last. “I didn’t mean to- Just stop bringing it up, please. I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to stand up despite the pain still throbbing along his scar. Some part of him knew it was all in his mind, but that part wasn’t loud enough to drown out the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got back to work, running simulations and examining the entire area for spots that needed extra protection. He was well aware that turning this all over to Jack would put him and Maya on a timer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack would no doubt get to work on the defenses as soon as possible. Tim would likely only be able to buy them a day, maybe two at most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t let himself think about it now. He busied himself with his work and taking meticulous notes so he could draw up a report for Jack. If he dared to leave anything out, Jack would find out about it and punish him. So Tim was diligent and attentive to everything happening, all the while mapping out the area in as detailed a manner as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours before he was finished. He sat down, feeling very negative about their chances of success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty sure there was no fast travel station inside the Bunker, or that if there was, it was restricted. That meant they’d have to come back out the way they got in, which would be surrounded by Jack’s forces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention, they’d have Angel who would likely be in bad shape, if she even survived. No, no. He couldn’t think about that yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d need a plan to get out and away. Tim needed to talk to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the Bunker, fast traveling to Jack’s office. Jack glanced over at him from the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go type up my report for you,” Tim said. “It might take me until tomorrow. There’s a lot of data for me to organize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jack said, waving him away. “Just have it done by tomorrow. I have other work I need you to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hurried out and back to his apartment. He locked the door, then double checked it because he didn’t trust Wilhelm not to burst in here. The best part about Nisha was that at least she rarely bothered him in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim retreated to his office and grabbed the spare ECHO. He connected a feed to Maya, waiting for her to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this good news or bad news?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” Tim said. “I’ve got a detailed map of the Bunker. I’m transferring it to this ECHO and sending it to you. The shit part is that there’s only one way in, which means there’s only one way out. We’ll be heavily surrounded, and the girl will likely be helpless, if she’s even conscious.” Or alive. But he was well aware that Angel was eavesdropping, and so he didn’t add that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tim agreed. “The security systems shouldn’t attack me, but there’s no guarantee Jack can’t reprogram them to by the time we leave the Bunker. And, uh, I’m not a Siren. I don’t have mystical powers to fight my way out of a tight spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being a Siren isn’t a solution for everything,” Maya said in annoyance. “I can only do so much with my powers. And like you said, the girl probably won’t even be conscious. One of us will have to carry her out, which will mean we’re fighting at an even bigger disadvantage than before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll carry her out,” Tim said. “I’ve got something to keep me covered. You’ll need your...arm? Arms? How do Siren powers even work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, don’t worry about that,” Maya said. “Look, this would be easier if you let me get my friends to help us. They could keep the way in and out covered so we don’t get overwhelmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim snarled. “They’ll kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion,” Maya said. “But we need help somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ve got a plan. Er, well, a very flimsy one, but better than nothing,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Maya groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I got the layout of the place and tested the security system. This part is up to you. I need you to convince the Slabs to attack the Bunker. It’ll distract Jack’s forces,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? How am I supposed to do that without alerting the Crimson Raiders?” Maya said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your problem, sweetheart. Those brainless bandits should be easy to manipulate,” Tim scoffed. His eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth. “Oh, shit, sorry, that wasn’t me. I mean, it was, but not what I meant to say. Dammit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here, but you’re acting like a real asshole,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally can’t help it!” Tim said, then snapped his mouth shut. Probably best not to tell her that he was injected with Jack’s DNA. Or had they already told her? He couldn’t remember anymore, so he decided to go the cautious route and not mention it, just in case. “Moving on. It’s not like I can ask them to help. They’ll kill me on sight. Or attempt to, at least. Those guys are cannon fodder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally can’t help it, or literally just an asshole?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” Tim said. “Regardless, the Slab King, or whatever the hell he calls himself, hates Hyperion. You can use that to your advantage. I doubt he’ll be too reluctant to attack a Hyperion facility.” Tim took a deep breath. “I can let you in. But the second you’re in, this thing starts. The most I can do is try to convince Jack we’re under attack by the Crimson Raiders, and hope it takes him some time to catch on that it’s a lie. I’ll go there and say I’m starting the defense preparations. The lie won’t hold for long once Jack actually thinks about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are we doing this? I don’t know how long it’ll take me to convince the Slabs to help,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have one day, maybe two if we’re really lucky. I’m postponing a report to Jack until tomorrow. But we need to move soon,” Tim said. “If he starts looking over my report, he’ll tighten security and then we really won’t get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re going to be in a tight spot, then I need to know I can trust you to fight with me,” Maya said seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes. “I will. And since I’m not exactly trustworthy, you can count on the fact that I wouldn’t put myself in this much danger if I didn’t mean to get the kid out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how do I know you won’t take her and leave me to face hell?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t make you believe I won’t. There’s nothing I can say that will make you trust me, and we both know it. But if you stick to your end, I’ll stick to mine. We’ll get the girl, and we’ll both fight to get out of there,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll head to the Slabs as soon as I can,” Maya said. “When I have their cooperation secured and they’re ready, we move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Tim’s heart was beating too fast now. “Bring corrosive weapons, and plenty of grenades. We’ll need all the firepower we can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll contact you again once I’ve talked to the Slabs so you can prepare. Are you healthy enough to do this so soon?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get to know your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he said automatically, then winced. “My name doesn’t matter. I know you won’t call me Jack, but that’s all I go by.” Except to Jack himself. Jack could call him Timmy, as a way to show he owned Tim’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to trust you to have my back, and you won’t even tell me your name?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you my name. My name is Jack,” Tim said. “Legally, my name is Jack. It’s not my problem if you don’t want to call me that. Well, actually, I guess it sort of is my problem. But very, very low on my current list of problems. More of a footnote on the list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the other part of the deal?” Maya said, apparently giving up on his name for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s hands shook, and he was glad she couldn’t see him. “That I’d let you take me to Sanctuary. It’s not like I’ll have much of a choice. It’s go with you, or be captured by Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you’ll be better off with us,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really underestimate how badly Lilith will want to kill me,” Tim said. “Really, she’s already tried once. Roland, too. And Moxxi. You know what? A lot of your friends want me dead, and a chunk of them have already tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were trying to kill Jack, not you,” Angel said, proving that she was, indeed, eavesdropping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was standing with him!” Tim said. “They tried to kill all of us. I’m taking it as a personal attack, and you can’t change my mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, we both know you’re too stubborn to waste our breaths,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve talked to you briefly a handful of times and even I know you’re too stubborn for the effort,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared up at the ceiling, wondering if it was too late to back out. He wasn’t sure he could handle the two of them teaming up on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go talk to the Slabs,” Tim said at last. “I’ve got to get to work here. I’ll be ready to move when everything is in place. Look over the information I sent you so you’re not dragging me down when we get to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim furrowed his brow, then his words caught up with him. “Oh, oops, wasn’t me. Well, was me, but like, my mouth and not my thoughts? You know what, never mind. The main point is that you need to go deal with the Slabs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get on it. In the meantime, stay safe,” Maya said, and cut the feed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay...safe?” Tim said, staring at his ECHO in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you did get shot in the stomach the other day,” Angel pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why the hell would she care?” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a good person, Timothy. And she’s trying not to judge you for your face,” Angel said. “You unfortunately won’t get that from a lot of people. Make sure you have her back at the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, right. Sure thing,” Tim said. “But you’re my top priority.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if I’ll survive being taken off the Eridium.” Tim winced. “I could tell you were avoiding saying it. You knew I was listening. But that’s the reality, Timothy. I want Maya to be your top priority. If I don’t survive, you need to get her out of there. Promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll do everything you can to get Maya out alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Tim said miserably. Because he couldn’t stop thinking about Maya telling him to stay safe. Because Maya had no reason to trust him, and no reason to help Angel, but she was still doing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because some small part of him was desperate to prove he wasn’t Handsome Jack, and Maya and Angel might be the only ones to give him that chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selfish. Leave it to him to think of himself even when he was trying to save someone else. He wished he could say that was a product of Jack’s influence, but he knew damn well he’d always been that kind of coward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Timothy?” Her voice had gone softer. “If I die, don’t be upset. I’d rather die than continue to live in Jack’s hands. No matter the outcome, you’ll be freeing me. And I hope you know what that means to me. You could’ve walked away and pretended you never saw that video, but you didn’t. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, kiddo,” he said awkwardly. “I’ve, um, got to get some work done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Angel said, and fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just sat and stared at the wall for a long time, his mind whirling. But then he shook himself and turned to get to work. He had a job to do, and a kid to save. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you there'd be an early update! And now the clock is ticking on their plan to rescue Angel, so things will pick up very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you have that report yet?” Jack said as Tim entered his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, and Tim hadn’t spoken to Maya since telling her to contact the Slabs yesterday. Tim was well aware that Jack was getting irritated with him, and couldn’t put off the report any longer. It was late enough now that Jack likely wouldn’t set out to work on the defenses until the morning. They had a little time still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much. But a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, it’s sending to you now,” Tim said, sitting on Jack’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m giving the defense stuff over to Wilhelm after tomorrow. I’ve got other things I need you focused on,” Jack said, pushing away from his computer and stretching. He took out two glasses, pouring whiskey into each and sliding one to Tim. “I’m making a plan to attack Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was glad he hadn’t gotten the glass to his lips yet, because he undoubtedly would’ve choked on the drink. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t have the Crimson Raiders interfering with my plans forever,” Jack said. “Why do you think I let those vault hunters live? It wasn’t an accident, Timmy. If I wanted them dead in that train explosion, they would be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had silently guessed that Jack let them live for a reason. Made it as convincing an assassination attempt as possible without actually killing them. He just hadn’t been able to figure out why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your plan?” Tim asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ah,” Jack said, shaking a finger at him. “No ruining the surprise. Just trust me. It’ll be great.” He began to laugh. “Oh, I can’t wait to see their stupid little faces when they realize I’ve been in control of them this whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanctuary wouldn’t be safe. He was going to betray Jack and hide on Sanctuary, and Sanctuary wouldn’t even be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim downed his drink rather quickly. He was grateful when Jack absentmindedly poured him another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so close to waking the Warrior,” Jack said, staring down at his own drink. He wasn’t smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s grip tightened. “Yes. It needs to be done, no matter the sacrifices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face. His own daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to Tim, eyes sharp. “You, Nisha, and Wilhelm are the only ones who really understand. You were the only ones who were there and stuck with me. We’re going to bring order to Pandora, and expand beyond there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim set his drink down before Jack could notice his trembling hands. He didn’t point out that the bomb in his face at the time had been a very convincing incentive to stay with Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack finally downed his drink, setting the empty glass down with care. “You’re part of my team, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jack,” Tim managed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attaboy,” Jack said in satisfaction, standing up. “I’m going to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim abandoned his drink and silently followed Jack out of the office. They walked side by side until they reached the apartments, and Tim turned into his without a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack caught his shoulder. “I need you focused for what’s going to come, Timmy. Don’t make me punish you again. I’m counting on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you covered, Jack,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack released him. Tim went into his apartment, locked the door, and fell to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face in his hands. He was in so much goddamn trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, it’s okay,” Angel said. “I heard what he said. He can’t get to Sanctuary without me. I’m his plan for attacking them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slowly pulled his head out of his hands. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was going to use me to betray them.” She sounded disgusted. “He didn’t tell me how, just that it relied on me. If you get me out, he can’t do that. You’ll be safe from him on Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh. “I’ll never be safe from him, no matter where I go. Safer, maybe. But not safe.” He froze. “What if they trade me to him for information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pushed a hand through his hair. “He’d do it. He’d be mad enough at me to do it. And they don’t give a shit about me. They’d turn me right over to Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking, his breathing hitching. He hadn’t thought this through. Was it too late to backout? Could he do that to Angel? But could he sacrifice himself for her? Could he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched away before realizing it was Maya’s voice, coming from the ECHO in his office. He dragged himself to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you there?” Maya said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Tim said as he reached the office. His voice was unsteady, and he didn’t dare say more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t- Oh. Angel,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, I need you to promise us something,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Maya said warily. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you won’t turn the doppelganger back over to Jack, no matter what,” Angel said. “He’ll fight with you at the Bunker, and he’ll go with you willingly to Sanctuary. But you have to promise me you won’t let Jack get him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would we give him over to Jack?” Maya said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack will probably try to make a deal for him, and threaten you guys until you give him up. You can’t do that. Swear to it,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear,” Maya said. “I’m not going to put him back in Jack’s hands, no matter what. I’m well aware that would be damning him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll change your mind,” Tim said, and couldn’t hide the shake in his voice. “He’ll convince you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Maya said firmly. “I don’t give a shit what Jack does or says. You’re risking everything to save a kid from him, and I won’t let him get you back to punish you for it. Even if you’re a total bastard, that act in itself is enough to earn the promise that I won’t turn you over to Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words shouldn’t mean a damn thing to him. It’s not like he wasn’t used to broken promises after spending so long with Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something in her tone had him closing his eyes and digging his nails into his palms. She sounded so sincere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a progress report,” he said, and cleared his throat because his voice still sounded weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about him, he works for Jack,” Angel said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A progress report,” Maya said. “What am I, an employee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a taint, just give me an update, please,” Tim groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you said please. That’s an improvement. I got some of the slag and Eridium and headed for the Thousand Cuts. I’ve spoken with Brick, the leader of the Slabs. I convinced him that the Crimson Raiders are launching an attack on the Bunker and that we need his help. It would help if I knew where the Bunker actually is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Tim said, sending her the location. It’s not like she could get in without him, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s close,” she said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why we needed the Slabs to help us,” Tim said. “Besides, they have air forces that can distract the turrets. We’ll need that. The defense systems might not go after me, but they will target you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. What if you stick close to me?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Gotta get back to you on that one,” Tim said, realizing he didn’t actually know how the security system would react to him trying to shield her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to me? This could be starting in an hour or two!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, then it’ll be a live experi- Did you say an hour or two?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m in the Slab territory now. I just sent the location to Brick, and he’s devising a plan with his troops,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim said. “Titty sprinkles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was absolutely not ready. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever really be ready for this, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Alright. I’m going to head to the Bunker now. When you’re ready, let me know. I’m sending you instructions on how to lower the gate. I’ll be waiting inside for you. There are no security cameras there, which I’m assuming is because of the Siren’s powers. Hopefully in the chaos, Jack won’t catch on that I’m helping you and not hindering you. But that won’t last once we get inside the Bunker. He’ll know it was me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you figure out an escape route?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim admitted. “I didn’t have enough time. But maybe you could use your powers to lower me and the girl. I doubt Jack’s forces will fire on either of us. It might give you a chance to sneak away, and we can regroup outside the Slab territory. Have a vehicle waiting there for us to make an escape, just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower you?” Maya said in surprise. “I could try that. But won’t they be waiting on the bottom level?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some might, but by the time we get in and back out, they might have split up the forces to start heading towards us to cut us off on the various levels,” Tim said. “That’s what I’m hoping, anyway. I don’t know. I don’t know how this will turn out. We could all wind up dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make it out,” Maya said fiercely. “I’m not dying to Handsome Jack, and I’m not letting that girl die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stood up and headed for his room. “Well, here’s hoping. I’ll be there, Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trusting you on this,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tim said quietly. “I’ve got to go. I need to convince Jack to let me go to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut the feed and entered his room. He grabbed a bag, began packing, and was grateful for digistruct technology as he stored a good amount of his clothing, as well as ammo, first aid supplies, food, and water. He searched his room carefully, packing away anything essential, and taking all the money he had with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be coming back. If he did, it would be as a prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure the information on his computer was wiped thoroughly so that Jack wouldn’t catch on to his slag and Eridium plan easily. Then he grabbed all of his weapons, making sure he was prepared to face Jack’s army.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had all of his things, he took out his ECHO. “Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a moment before Jack answered. “This better be good. I’m sleeping. Or, I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep. Can I head to the Bunker to begin those defense modifications? It’ll be better than just lying here staring at the wall,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, go ahead,” Jack mumbled. He yawned. “Just send me updates of what you’re doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Go back to your wet dreams of Nisha. Maybe you’ll last longer in them,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack scoffed. “Please, we both know your only action has been your hand lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because no one wants to sleep with you,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just shut up and go get to work! And don’t wake me up again, you shit!” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim caught himself laughing, and dread coiled in his stomach as the feed cut. What the hell would happen to him when he was away from Jack?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His world had narrowed to Jack, Wilhelm, and Nisha the last several years. He spent almost every single day with Jack. Even when he left Helios, he was constantly in touch with Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been away from Jack for so long. He didn’t know what it would be like. And some part of him was scared of how empty it would all feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should be overjoyed. He’d wanted to leave Helios for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was one thing to dream about. It was a whole other beast to actually do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy? This is your last chance,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, Angel, it’s not. I’m too far in, and we both know it.” He bowed his head, closing his eyes. “Listen, kiddo, I- I don’t want you to think that I’m-” He cursed softly. “What I mean is, if things go...badly. If they do, I want you to know that I got scared a lot, but it didn’t stop me. If you don’t...Just know that I came for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Her voice was strained, and Tim’s heart ached as he realized she sounded on the verge of tears. “I know that, Timothy. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his room slowly, looking back at it. He could still remember the first day Jack moved them into their apartments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I always look out for my team,” he’d said, shaking Tim’s shoulders. “This one’s all yours. Life of luxury for you, kiddo. That’s what you get for having my back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed hard and left his room behind. He walked to the door leading out of his apartment, and shut it slowly, letting his hand linger on the knob for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Jack. Get it together,” he muttered, pulling his hand away and forcing himself to walk down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached Jack’s office and activated the fast travel station. If he didn’t think about what he was doing, it became easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself close to the Bunker, and walked the rest of the way, needing the fresh air. There was a slight breeze, cooling the sweat that had formed on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the Bunker and climbed to the second level, glancing at the nearest loader. He’d sent Maya the instructions on how to take the gate down. The second she did, it would no doubt send an alert to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” he said to the loader. “Go wait outside the gate. If a blue haired girl appears, do what she says. She works for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the loader said, and began to shamble away towards the lower level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat down and took out his ECHO, looking over the plans of the place he’d made. He felt detached, like his mind couldn’t quite reconnect with his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself get absorbed in the notes he’d taken, trying to figure out the best way to protect Maya from the security systems. Covering her with his body might work, but not particularly well. He could only shield part of her thanks to the various angles of systems like the turrets. Still, it was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their escape also seemed bleak. It might require leaving Maya behind, and Tim had promised Angel he wouldn’t do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did a promise matter, though? He’d been breaking them for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she’d given him a chance. He didn’t deserve it, but she gave it to him anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim startled, not having realized how much time had passed. He hadn’t sent Jack any updates, but that was okay. Jack should still be asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” he said, taking out the spare ECHO. “I’m at the Bunker. Jack is asleep, but as soon as the gate goes down, he’ll wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here with the loader you sent,” Maya said. “Which, by the way, keeps saying I work for you. The Slabs are in position. Are you ready to wake Jack the hell up and save that kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He really wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it,” he said, standing up, looking out to where he could make out the glow of the gate separating them. “We’re getting her out of here. I’m on the second level.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took a deep breath, and Tim realized for the first time that she was probably just as nervous as he was. She was trusting her safety to Handsome Jack’s doppelganger to rescue a kid she didn’t even know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this,” she said, and none of that anxiety was in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim found that he quietly respected her for that. “No turning back now. See you in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in a minute,” she echoed, and the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at the gate, and found that his hands didn’t tremble, and fear didn’t grip him. He was still detached, like this was all just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the gate went down, and all hell broke loose. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, and here we go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The loaders immediately surged forth. Tim grabbed his gun and ran for the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim? What the fuck is going on?” Jack snapped over the ECHO. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he was furious already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything! The gate just went down, Jack!” Tim cried, grateful for the acting classes. He sounded impressively convincing, even to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me a status report, now!” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was flung backwards as a loader was blown up in front of him, a Slab flying overhead. Tim hit the bannister hard, slumping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Slabs,” he said, wincing as he tried to get to his feet. “They’re invading the Bunker, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slabs?” Jack said in disbelief. “No, no, no. Their leader is an ex Crimson Raider. They probably teamed up. Stop them, whatever it takes! I’m sending backup, but they can only land just outside the Bunker. Hold them off long enough for my forces to back you. No one gets inside the Bunker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” Tim said, running for the entrance again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another explosion sent him flying, but this time, someone caught him before he could smash his head against the bannister. Instead, they yanked him forward so he just splayed on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Maya asked, kneeling next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Pretty sure my back will be bruised for the next three years, but I’m fine,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and held a hand out to him. He hesitated and took it, letting her pull him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me. The Slabs won’t attack me,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had worn a hoodie to the assault with that in mind. He yanked the hood over his head and led Maya along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is already sending backup, but he hasn’t figured out I’m involved yet,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing what I can to buy you guys time,” Angel said, sounding strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loaders up ahead aimed at Maya, and Tim threw himself in front of her. “What are you worthless scraps of metal doing? She’s with us. Go kill those damn bandits attacking the place!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loaders moved around them and began firing on the swarm of Slabs descending on the place. Tim grabbed Maya’s arm and pulled her forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we reach the top, stay close to me. I can’t guarantee I can protect you from the defense systems, but I should at least be able to cover you from one or two angles,” he said, releasing her arm as they ran along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” Jack demanded over the ECHO. “I can’t reach Wilhelm, that useless cyborg freak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel must be blocking Jack’s communication to him. Good. “We’re being invaded, Jack. I can’t hold them off on my own! There are too many!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Jack snarled. “Keep them back. If even one of them gets inside the Bunker, you’re paying for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim faltered, and Maya pulled him along with her. Tim’s hands shook, and he tightened his grip on the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying, Jack. Get Wilhelm here,” he managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold out until I can get ahold of him,” Jack said, and the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maya said sharply. “Focus. You’re not going back with Jack, remember? You’re coming with us. Whatever he has planned for you doesn’t matter; he’ll never get a chance to act on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d heard the threat and malice in Jack’s voice. She didn’t know what he did to the doppelganger, but she didn’t kid herself that he wouldn’t make this man beg for death if he got him back after the way he’d just sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, focused, I’m totally focused,” Tim said, shaking his head a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into the Bunker wouldn’t necessarily be the hard part. So far, the loaders were bypassing Tim and Maya to attack the Slabs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be getting the hell out of here that would suck, if they could even manage it. Too late for regrets, though. They’d just have to find a way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the top, and Tim had to fling himself in front of Maya before the turrets began firing on her. Three slowly shifted to fire on the Slabs again, but one stayed focused on Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brick, take out those turrets,” Maya said into her ECHO, grabbing her gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, they’re firing on the turrets,” Tim said into his own ECHO, knowing there was nothing Jack could do about it. “I can’t stop them all by myself. Even with my digi-Jacks, I’m massively outnumbered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. I’m activating the BNK3R. Find a way to stop them, or you’ll wish Wilhelm had killed you last time I let him at you!” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s foot flared with pain, and Maya caught him before he could drop to his knees. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he ground out, putting his foot firmly on the ground. “Must’ve hurt myself when I got thrown into the banister before. I’m fine. We need to be ready. The BNK3R is Jack’s ultimate defense. We need to take it down before he finds out I’m working with you. We’ll never make it back out if we don’t stop it now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He urged Maya into a corner and shielded her with his body. It was the best he could do for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The BNK3R emerged, looming large above them and attacking the Slabs. With Tim keeping Maya covered, it appeared not to have noticed her yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put a hand over his ear and nodded to Maya, who braced her gun against his shoulder. She began firing rapidly, and Tim used his free hand to help her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was taking too long, and the BNK3R was decimating the flying Slabs. They’d only managed to take out two of the turrets, and Tim couldn’t lose the rest of them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiped his watch, his digi-Jacks materializing. “Attack the BNK3R,” Tim ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t question the order, just turned and began firing. Maya let out a low whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s useful,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t phaselock them, kiddo,” he said, then paused. “Wait, can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Focusing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them firing on the BNK3R was doing more damage, but not enough to take it down quickly. Tim desperately tried to think of a plan, but the Slabs were too busy trying to stay alive to be of much help right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move!” Maya cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed into his back, sending him flying to the ground. She landed on top of him, and before he could try to get up, she put one hand on his back, and braced the other next to his head just an explosion went off behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sent Maya tumbling forward, but her body had taken the brunt of the blow, leaving Tim mostly uninjured. He looked behind him, realizing one of the turrets had fired at their position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he hissed, dragging himself forward to Maya. “Maya? Maya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she said, wincing as she sat up. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You took the worst of it,” he said, and looked over her injuries. He took out a health kit and tossed it to her. “For covering me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She injected it. “I thought they wouldn’t attack you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at the corner they’d been in. “It didn’t. It was at an angle that it could register you independently. These things are machines; they have faults. We need to be careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” she said, pointing at the BNK3R as it geared up to attack them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” he cried, throwing himself on top of her and trying to hide her from its view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, it’ll kill you!” she said, pushing at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m not brave very often!” he snapped, body tense as he waited for the BNK3R to attack them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, a Slab was shot out of the sky. Tim got up, pulling Maya with him and backing her towards the broken turrets. She aimed over his shoulder and gave him a moment to cover his ear before firing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Jack said over the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m injured, but still able to fight. I’m trying to keep them off the remaining turrets, but they’re doing damage to the BNK3R,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well figure something out! I swear, if you fail me now of all times, that brand is going to burn straight through your flesh to the bones,” Jack said furiously, cutting the feed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s breathing hitched and he pressed a hand to his face as pain flared up around his scar. A steady hand landed on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what he’s done to you, but he’s not doing it again. Focus on our mission. I’ll keep you safe from him,” she said, her voice firm. “I need you right now. That girl in there needs you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a slow, deep breath and switched to his sniper rifle. He gestured for the blue digi-Jack to take a place at his left side as he aimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fired off shots at critical spots on the BNK3R, having looked the system over carefully last time he was here. Maya used one hand to cover his ear and braced her gun against his shoulder again as she fired, trying to stay behind him enough that the BNK3R wouldn’t pick up on her presence as an enemy. He appreciated he at least wouldn’t have to be blind in one eye and deaf in one ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve almost got it!” Maya cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish it off! I’ll take out the turrets!” Tim said, switching his aim and firing on the remaining turrets instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya brought the BNK3R down with a loud crash, the ground shaking and throwing off Tim’s aim. He grunted and lined his shot back up, taking out one of the turrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other was suddenly surrounded by a ball of energy, and he looked at Maya’s lit-up tattoos. “Holy shit, that’s impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” she said, closing her fist and watching in satisfaction as the turret was destroyed. “Let’s move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they just take out the BNK3R?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim focused for a moment, before speaking in a strained voice. “Think one of them broke my leg. I need backup, Jack! Get Wilhelm here! I can’t use my left leg!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a taint,” Jack growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was also impressive,” Maya said when the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trained actor,” Tim said, hurrying towards the entrance to the Bunker. “Angel! Angel, I need the password to get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The password is…” She hesitated, then spoke softly. “The password is ‘I love you’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim made a soft, pained noise. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. Tim looked at Maya, and they nodded at each other before stepping in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jack said, words dripping with fury. “Why is the Bunker open? How did they get in? How-” He stopped, and Tim winced as the elevator began to descend. Jack let out a dry, humorless laugh. “Oh, no. No, no, no. Not you. Of all the freaking- not you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was growing angrier by the second. Tim pressed his back to the wall to keep himself from falling down. His knees felt weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You traitorous shit!” Jack cried. “You little- I took care of you! I looked out for you! And you have the goddamn nerve to betray ME? When I get my hands on you, I’m going to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya snatched Tim’s ECHO and whipped it at the ground. She stomped on it until it was thoroughly destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so whiny,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a small, disbelieving laugh. “I’m so freaking screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine. We’re going to get the girl, and get the hell out of here. Jack can cry all he wants about it; it won’t change anything,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some people care, even when they shouldn’t. She’s a good person. I think you were too, one time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tim said quietly. “But this isn’t about me. It’s about the girl. Are you ready? He’s probably got defensive measures down here. I’ve never been inside, so I don’t know what to expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya lifted her gun, her tattoos glowing faintly. “I’m ready. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator stopped. Tim realized he might very well be dead in just a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good person,” he told Maya, and stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him, and the two carefully crept along the hall. They stepped out into the main chamber of the Bunker, and both stared wide-eyed at the sight before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because there was Angel, hooked up to Eridium, but a hopeful look in her sad eyes as they fell to Tim and Maya.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot I split this chapter into 2 parts for...some reason? And now it's really short, so I'll try to give another early update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Maya whispered. “That’s...That’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked him not to tell you, friend,” Angel said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tim said, his voice slipping into Jack’s tone. “We need to get her the hell out of there.” He paused and cursed softly. “Sorry, I...do that when I’m stressed. Let’s just get her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monitors around the room suddenly came alive. Tim stumbled back, and Maya had to catch him as Jack’s face appeared on every single one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think you’d get away with betraying me?” Jack demanded. “When the hell did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you do this to her?” Tim demanded right back. “Look at her! Look what you did to her, you fucking monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kept her safe!” Jack snapped. “She couldn’t control her powers. I put her in there for her own safety. Now, you’re going to kill Maya, and come back to Helios. I’ll deal with you myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, grip on his gun tightening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” Jack sounded incredulous. “Did you just say no to me? Oh, just you wait until I get my hands on you. I’ll let Wilhelm have a good time with you and-” He paused, and his eyes shot to Angel. “You. You blocked my communication with Wilhelm. You’re working with this traitor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tortured him!” Angel said furiously. “He took bullets for you, and you still hurt him. Neither of us belong to you anymore, Jack. The injectors!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swung his gun up and fired on one of the injectors. Jack let out a furious cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it! Stop! You’re going to kill her if you do that!” he said. “She’s just a little girl! Get the hell away from her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him! Remember what I told you,” Angel begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did remember. To Angel, even death was better than remaining as her father’s prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was already firing on another injector, determination on her face. Jack yelled at them from the monitors, but neither paid him any attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horde of loaders swarmed into the room, firing on the two of them relentlessly. Tim swiped his watch, and Maya used her powers to catch a small group of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim used the momentary distraction to break the first injector. Angel nodded encouragingly to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay the HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!” Jack roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daughter?” Maya said in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now,” Tim said, gritting his teeth and focusing on shooting at the loaders advancing at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Tim found themselves back to back as they drove back the loaders. Maya tossed a grenade at the ones on her side, then used the chaos of it to shoot out the second injector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Jack said, and Tim was horrified to hear the pleading tone. “You’re going to kill my daughter. She’s just a little girl. Don’t hurt her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hurt her when you trapped her in there and hooked her to Eridium just to use her powers for yourself, you sick fuck,” Maya said, shooting out one of the monitors before turning her attention to the injectors again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hesitated. Jack had sounded so sad, so desperate. Begging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him!” Angel said. “Please, this isn’t a life. I don’t want this. I don’t want this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, she wanted to see the sunrise. And Tim had promised her that she would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steeled himself and began firing again, copying Maya by tossing one of his grenades at the loaders. His shield rippled from their assault, but it would hold for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill my Angel!” Jack begged from the monitors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he cared, he’d be here defending me himself,” Angel said. “Don’t fall for this. He stopped being a father the day he locked me in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, baby, please,” Jack pleaded. “We can fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late to fix any of it. You’ll hurt him if you get him back, and you’ll hurt Maya, and you’ll keep hurting me. You’re done, Jack,” Angel said, clenching her fists. “You’ll never get the Warrior, and you’ll never hurt any of us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Tim said to Maya as they fired on the last injector. “We need to inject her as soon as we break that injector. My digi-Jacks will keep the loaders off us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready. We’re saving Angel,” Maya said, a grim determination on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Maya both redoubled their efforts as they fired on the last injector. Angel pressed her hands together, watching the shots hit it, her expression desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The injector broke, and several things happened very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack let out a scream that was so full of anger and pain, that Tim froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The digi-Jacks split up to keep the loaders from surging at Maya and Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel fell to the ground, a weak smile on her face even as her eyes closed and her body fell still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monitors snapped off, taking Jack’s anguish with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya grabbed Tim’s arm and ran for Angel, using her free hand to dig a vial of liquid Eridium out of her bag and push it into Tim’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world seemed to snap back into focus as they dropped to Angel’s side. Tim grabbed her, pulling her across his lap and injecting the Eridium into her, his heart slamming against his chest as he waited with dread to see if the plan would work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last of the Eridium slipped out of the vial and into Angel’s body. Neither Tim nor Maya seemed to be able to breathe as they watched the pale, still girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she drew a small, gasped breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It worked,” Tim whispered, and tightened his hold on her. “It actually freaking worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya reached out and checked Angel’s pulse. “It’s weak. We need to get her somewhere safe and tend to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She should have slag injections every half hour, and an Eridium one every hour. At least until she regains consciousness,” Tim said. “Let’s finish off these loaders and get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch her. I’ll handle it,” Maya said, tattoos lighting up as she spun to face the remaining loaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim kept hold of Angel as he watched Maya and his digi-Jacks wreak havoc against the loaders. He couldn’t believe she was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t guarantee she’d stay alive, or that she could ever live independently of regular injections. But it was a small success for now, and he was damn grateful for it. If they could just get clear of the Bunker, they could figure out what to do next. He wasn’t leaving Angel until she’d regained consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed in the corner of Tim’s eye. He was just turning his head when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your filthy hands off my daughter,” Jack hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” Tim said in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed her!” Jack said, and Tim was startled to see genuine grief in Jack’s eyes. “You killed my daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn’t know she was still alive. Tim prayed Angel didn’t do anything to give away the fact that she was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You locked her up,” Tim said, glaring at Jack. “She would’ve been fine if you hadn’t made her dependent on Eridium!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything!” Jack said. “You’re coming with me, and I’m going to make you pay for this. You goddamn child murderer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May-” Tim started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Jack pressed a gun to his stomach. Tim’s eyes widened as Jack’s finger tightened on the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt Maya’s phaselock wrap around him, but before she could throw him out of the way, Jack pulled the trigger. A shot tore through Tim’s flesh as he was thrown, and he cried out, hitting the ground and watching as blood began to stain the floor beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his hands to the wound, wincing in pain as he did so. He had to stop the bleeding, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a Siren can keep him safe after he took my Angel from me,” Jack snarled, aiming his gun back at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot rang out, and Jack’s shield rippled, his own shot going wide and striking the ground near Tim. Tim looked up, his mind barely comprehending what he was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith and Roland stood there, both with guns trained on Jack. Jack looked around slowly, realizing he was surrounded. His eyes fell to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and that Siren bitch will pay,” he promised, before disappearing with a flash of light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Maya said, running over to Tim and dropping next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Health kit,” Tim said. Blood was seeping between his fingers, adding to the growing puddle of it on the ground. “Losing too much blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took out a health kit and injected it into him. Tim grunted in pain as he tried to get up, and Maya had to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said. “You’re bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fine,” he managed. “Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be okay for a minute.” Maya pulled his shirt up, inspecting the wound. “Do either of you have medical supplies? I need to wrap his wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have so much explaining to do, Maya,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Roland said, taking a med kit out of his pack and handing it to Maya. “Lilith is right, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you even here?” Maya said, keeping her eyes focused on Tim’s wound as she tried to bind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brick called us for backup. Apparently, the Crimson Raiders were launching an assault on the Bunker,” Lilith said, crossing her arms. “You told him so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can explain everything, but for now, we need to get these two out of here. They both need medical attention,” Maya said, helping Tim up and pulling his arm across her shoulders so he didn’t fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt dizzy from the blood loss, but forced himself to focus. “Angel. I have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t carry her. You’ll make yourself bleed more, and you already lost a lot of blood,” Maya said. “Roland will carry her, and he’ll stay with us so you can keep an eye on her. I’ll help you. We’ll take you both back to Sanctuary until Angel regains consciousness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- Angel?” Roland said in surprise, looking to the girl unmoving on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when we get back to Sanctuary,” Maya said. “Please, this isn’t the time or place. You can be mad at me after you hear me out. But these two are both too bad to do this here and now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland carefully lifted Angel onto his back. “The others are holding off the forces outside. We should be able to make it through and back to the vehicles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, that’s a doppelganger. We can’t bring him back to Sanctuary!” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack just-” Tim had to stop and hunch over in pain. “Jack just shot me. I’m not exactly his best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say we can trust him, because I don’t know if we can. But he hasn’t betrayed me so far, and any connection he had to Jack is officially done with,” Maya said, gesturing to Tim’s wound. “I’ll take responsibility for keeping an eye on him, but I think it’ll be a little hard for him to take on all of the Crimson Raiders with a gaping hole in his stomach.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snickered, then winced. “Ow, fuck, don’t make me laugh. Shit, ow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But you’re responsible for him, Maya. He tries anything, and we put him down,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why Jack wants to kill you people,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not helping. Let’s go,” Maya said, leading him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- Just be careful with her,” Tim said to Roland anxiously. “We have no idea how her system will react right now. Here.” He took his shield off and held it out. “Put that on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland seemed surprised. “You’ll be vulnerable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better me than her,” he said. “Not like it did me much good, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland took the shield and clipped it to Angel. The group got moving, Tim struggling to keep up as pain tore through his stomach. The health kit might be enough to keep him from bleeding to death for now, but it wasn’t enough to ease his pain or completely close the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took the elevator up, and Tim could hear the gunfire the closer they got to the entrance. They stepped out, and sure enough, the vault hunters were battling off the swarms of loaders Jack had sent as backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel isn’t blocking his communications anymore,” Tim said. “We need to get out of here before Wilhelm shows up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya knew he wasn’t going to be much help in a fight right now. He seemed barely able to keep himself upright, and she was honestly impressed he was even still conscious. Blood was starting to stain the bandages she’d wrapped around his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he was right. They had to get out of here before even more help showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll clear you guys a path. Get away and get to Sanctuary while we finish up here,” Lilith said, beginning to glow as she called on her powers. “Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland took off running as Lilith burst forward, and Maya dragged Tim along. He forced himself to keep up, telling himself that the pain was only temporary. It would sure as hell be a lot worse if Jack caught him here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran along as Lilith cleared them a haphazard path through the Bunker. Tim was beyond relieved as they ran past the gates and to a gathering of vehicles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya basically threw him into one and took Angel from Roland. Roland got in the driver’s seat and sped off as more crates were moonshot down to their position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Tim said, trying to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Maya said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. “You’re bleeding again. She’s alive, and there’s no change. Don’t push yourself right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s the Guardian Angel?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The doppelganger here contacted me about rescuing her. Well, I didn’t know it was her,” Maya said. “Just that Jack had a young Siren captive, and the doppelganger needed help to get her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel asked me not to tell you it was her,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who exactly are you?” Roland demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one, now,” Tim said, slumping back and lightly pressing a hand to his wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d let Jack kill Timothy Lawrence when he took the body double job. And now he didn’t even think he was Jack anymore. He didn’t know who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything fell silent. It was only when they hit a bump and Tim jerked that he realized he’d passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine. You lost consciousness for a little,” Maya said. She had Angel held carefully in her arms, keeping her fingers on Angel’s wrist to monitor her pulse. “We’re almost to the fast travel station.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to me?” he asked, his voice weak. He felt cold and tired, his wound aching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get you medical attention. Have you talk with us about how this all happened,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya-” Roland started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re doing, Roland. Zed will look them both over, the doppelganger can rest a bit, and then we’ll talk about this situation. We’ll keep these two in HQ for now so no one finds out they’re there. Besides, he’s too injured to be a danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got that right,” Tim muttered, closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone shook him and he jerked upright, crying out at the pain that tore through him. Maya caught his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me!” she said. “We’re at the fast travel station. You passed out again. Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think so,” he said, gritting his teeth and waiting for the pain to pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She passed Angel off to Roland and helped Tim out of the vehicle. His legs felt weak, but he managed to drag himself along with Maya’s help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cover his face,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya pulled Tim’s hood over his head for him. They activated the fast travel station and Tim found himself standing in Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been trying so hard to invade Sanctuary to destroy the Crimson Raiders. And now he was here, and all he wanted to do was find the nearest bed and sleep for the rest of the damn day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya practically carried him back to the Crimson Raider HQ. Tim was too tired to pay much attention to his surroundings, but tried to focus enough to remember the route back to the fast travel station in case he needed to get Angel out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t wanted to bring her here. But in his condition, and with her so unstable, he really had no choice. He’d find a way to get her out if the Crimson Raiders proved to be a danger to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting upstairs was a challenge, but they managed it very slowly. Maya lowered him into a bed, while Roland set Angel on another across the room. Tim was glad he could at least still see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call for Zed,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, injecting Tim with another health kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his bandages off and grimaced a little at his wound. When he tried to look down at it, she pushed his head back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that. Let me clean it,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and shoved his arm in his mouth to keep from screaming, nodding at her. She seemed surprised at that reaction, and Tim tensed up as she began to clean his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stung, but her hands were gentle. He was used to being treated on the job by Wilhelm or Nisha, who were quick and rough to get it done and move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished without really hurting him, and he slowly lowered his arm. Maya lightly wrapped the wound, probably so whoever they were bringing in could tear the bandages away to check the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her first,” Tim said, pointing to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to give her the slag injection,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched her administer the slag injection to Angel. Maya sat on the edge of Angel’s bed, holding her wrist to monitor her pulse as the slag entered Angel’s system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there appeared to be no changes. He supposed the same was better than worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland returned into the room, followed by what Tim assumed was supposed to be their doctor. He eyed the man warily, not wanting to let the Crimson Raiders near him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, nodding to Angel. “She needs help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor looked Angel over carefully before shaking his head, baffled. “I’ve got no clue what to do for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. She’s been hooked to Eridium for who knows how long. I guess we just have to keep treating her with these injections and hope for the best,” Maya said. “Take a look at the doppelganger, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got shot in the stomach. You’re not fine,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from me,” Tim snarled, tone coming out like Jack’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being stubborn. You need medical treatment,” Maya said, shooting him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not from you people,” Tim said, fingers twitching. He wanted to grab his gun, but he couldn’t overpower all three of them, and he didn’t want to risk getting Angel caught in the crossfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Take the bandages off and let him look at the wound without getting too close. I’ll treat you once Zed’s looked at it,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t like this, but he knew he needed medical attention. He reluctantly lifted his shirt and took the bandages off, waiting anxiously as Zed looked him over from just past the foot of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll need stitches. Too deep for health kits to do much right now,” Zed said at last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stitch him up. Just bring me the stuff,” Maya said. She looked to Tim. “Will you let me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had ever asked him that. Jack’s medical team and his own teammates had always just gone ahead and done what they wanted to Tim’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tim said at last. “But you’re not...you’re not sedating me or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed fetched some supplies for Maya, and she shifted onto Tim’s bed. He pulled his shirt up for her, and Roland leaned in the doorway, looking casual. But Tim saw the way his hand lingered by his gun in case Tim tried anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want anything to numb the pain?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. This is nothing. Just get it done,” he said, putting his arm back in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya stitched up his wound as carefully as she could and then put fresh bandages over it. Tim pulled his arm out of his mouth when she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re used to that,” she said. It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on Angel,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt exhausted, and slumped back against the pillows. Maya shifted and returned to sitting on the edge of Angel’s bed, carefully brushing Angel’s hair out of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a safe place she can go?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maya said. “But she needs to recover first.” She hesitated, before adding, “I’m not even sure she’ll want to leave without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh, and winced at the pain. “Like hell. Look at me. All I’ll ever be is a reminder of Handsome Jack for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll just have to see when she wakes up,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tried to fight to keep his eyes open, he really did. But he’d lost a lot of blood, and the adrenaline of the fight had sapped his energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Maya looking over Angel, and some quiet part of his mind whispered that Maya would keep Angel safe. And Maya would make sure the Crimson Raiders didn’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep, and his last thought was that of Jack’s grief-filled eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Early update to apologize for that short chapter! They might be out of the Bunker, but they're certainly not out of the woods just yet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maya injected another Eridium dose into Angel. There appeared to be no change, but she was still alive, and so Maya was taking it as a small win for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doppelganger had fallen asleep two hours ago, shifting fitfully and occasionally whimpering in his sleep. She was fairly certain it wasn’t just the pain from his wound causing him to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be a very traumatized man. Maya couldn’t stop thinking about the terror on his face and the way he froze when Jack had been threatening him. And, hell, that had been before Jack knew the doppelganger had betrayed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way he reacted to Maya giving him medical attention told her he was used to rough treatment without much consent. It also didn’t help that he was clearly scared and defensive now that he was in the Crimson Raiders’ territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, we need to talk about this,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gone to check on the others before coming back to sit in the doorway. He clearly didn’t trust the doppelganger, regardless of his injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glanced at his unconscious form and gave a small nod. “I won’t go into detail until the others are back. But I ran into this doppelganger a while back. He was the one who sniped our target before. He was getting set to do it again when I found him. Angel begged me not to kill him or take him captive. I knocked him out, and figured I’d never see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we invaded the facility that Salvador accidentally blew up. He’d arranged for us to be there so he could get in contact with me. I guess he figured I’d listen to him since I hadn’t killed him before. We obviously didn’t have much time to talk, but he told me Jack had a young Siren captive, and Angel told me he was telling the truth. I agreed to let him contact me again to show me proof,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he aware it was Angel the whole time?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It sounds like it,” Maya said. “He showed me a security footage video of Angel being held and hurt by Jack. I agreed to help him. He came up with the idea to give her slag and Eridium to keep her alive once the injectors were destroyed, and that’s why I had us steal it from the Preserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve told us,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t. I didn’t know where Jack was keeping the girl or how to get in. He wouldn’t tell me specifically so that I couldn’t involve you guys. If I did, he would’ve backed out in fear. He thought you’d kill him,” Maya said. “He wasn’t wrong, either. Even if you and Lilith hadn’t, the others might’ve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still-” Roland started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a call, and I stand by it. We got Angel out,” Maya said. “Without her, Jack can’t wake the Warrior. And Angel made it sound like Jack was severely abusing the doppelganger. It’s good we got him out too, even if you don’t agree. He willingly agreed to come to Sanctuary in exchange for my help. But I promised Angel we wouldn’t torture him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the full, detailed story from the both of you when he wakes up,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get it,” Maya assured. “Just let him rest for now. Roland, he protected me. He said he’d fight by my side. But he put himself between me and the BNK3R without hesitation. From what Angel said, it sounds like Jack twisted him, but he’s still got humanity left in him. We need to make sure we give him a chance instead of just condemning him for how he looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He works for Jack,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t know if he does so willingly,” Maya said. “We don’t know his story. We gave Krieg a chance, and he’s a good, loyal man. The doppelganger will be defensive because he’s in enemy territory, but he still deserves a chance. He risked his life to save Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trusting you on this. But you’re still responsible for keeping an eye on him while he’s here,” Roland said. “He does anything, and he goes right to the holding cells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya turned her attention back to Angel. She looked so pale, so weak. Her tattoos were even faded against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wanted to kill Jack. Not just a Siren, but his own damn daughter. He was a sick man, and he deserved to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about another hour before the doppelganger finally came to. He sat up slowly, careful of his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No change. I guess that’s good for now,” Maya said. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Handsome Jack shot me at close range,” the doppelganger said. “Fuck, I didn’t think he’d actually show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a fast travel station or something? How did he appear and disappear so quickly?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. That’s the first time I’ve ever been inside the Bunker. I have no idea what technology he had down there,” he said. “I was also a little too busy being shot to pay much attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Roland, can you get him some water?” Maya said. She glanced at the doppelganger’s nervous expression. “Something with a seal so he knows it hasn’t been tampered with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland left and returned a minute later with a water bottle. He tossed it to the doppelganger, who caught it clumsily. He checked the seal on it before breaking it open and taking a long drink from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, setting the water down after chugging nearly the whole bottle. He was starting to think he’d never feel hungry again. His stomach was too tied up with nerves, especially being around the enemy like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bring Lilith in. She’s back, and I want you guys to give us your story. Lilith can pass it on to everyone else,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Tim said. “I’ll tell you what happened, on the condition that you don’t let Lilith freaking kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Maya said, shooting Roland a hard look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland disappeared to go fetch Lilith. Tim only took comfort in the fact that he had his watch if this all went to hell. Even Maya and Lilith couldn’t stop his digi-Jacks, and Roland didn’t appear to know about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, that meant Maya hadn’t mentioned the watch to them. Had she forgotten in the chaos of everything? Or was she trusting him to keep it and not use it against them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask, in case it prompted her to take it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed up as Roland stepped into the room. Lilith followed, and Tim stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, he wasn’t in the Crimson Raiders’ HQ anymore. He was in the vault on Elpis, watching in horror as she smashed the artifact into Jack’s face, his scream ringing out, all of them too shocked to make a move to stop her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was in Jack’s office, the brand hovering over his face, agony shooting through the scar as fresh as the day he had actually pressed it to the flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hunched over in the bed, his face flaring in pain. He couldn’t help the gasp of pain that tore from his throat, and placed a hand over the mask, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Maya’s voice, suddenly close to him. He grit his teeth, desperately trying to tell himself that it wasn’t real, that it was all in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he ground out. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head. His scar still hurt, but he managed to look at Lilith and Roland without it getting worse, so that was a good sign, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked ready to attack him. Maya looked up and realized that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hurt. He wasn’t about to attack,” she said. “He was just in pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want the story of how we ended up here or not?” Tim said, irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell it,” Lilith said after sharing a glance with Roland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But don’t interrupt me. Save your questions for after,” Tim said. “Jack asked me to do a job for him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told his side, up until he contacted Maya at the facility. From there, they took turns telling what had happened on their sides until they reached that moment in the Bunker when Lilith and Roland showed up. Tim made sure to only tell what he absolutely had to, leaving out Jack’s punishments for him or his many moments of hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t know it was Jack’s daughter at first?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’d seen the picture on his desk before, but I didn’t think about it at the time,” Tim said. “And she didn’t tell me. Not like I blame her for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have done if Maya refused to help you?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t have a backup plan, and didn’t end up needing one,” Tim said. “What would you have done if you’d come just a minute or two later when Jack got his hands on that artifact in the vault? You don’t know, because you never had to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about that?” Lilith said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was there,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Roland said quietly. “You’re that doppelganger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doppelganger?” Maya said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He helped Jack rise to power,” Lilith said, disgust in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, it wasn’t as obvious as you’d like to think that he was a raging psychopath at the time,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you’re so close with Jack and the Enforcer,” Maya said. “The Sheriff of Lynchwood too, I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The three of us were the only ones from the Elpis team to stay with Jack after everything,” Tim said. At the looks they gave him, he glared. “I was under contract. You think I wanted to stay with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who made him even crazier by smashing some freaky alien shit into his face,” Tim said. “You very well could’ve killed him on the spot, and you didn’t. That’s on you, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Maya said. “How’s your wound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Painful. But now that the bleeding’s stopped, a few health kits will patch me up,” Tim said. “It hurt like a bitch, but it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya pressed her lips together. Tim frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re used to being horribly injured and then having to heal fast,” she said. “You were the same way when you got shot protecting Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea? Handsome Jack isn’t exactly known for giving generous sick time to his employees,” Tim said. “This is nothing. Last time it was my stomach and my leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as Angel shifted in her bed, moaning softly. Tim tried to get up, but Maya pushed him back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. If she’s waking up, she’ll be disoriented. Best not to see your face until she remembers what happened,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reluctantly laid back down, eyes on Angel. Maya gestured at Roland and Lilith to stay where they were, and hurried to Angel’s side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” she said softly. “Angel, can you hear me? It’s Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes opened, but just barely. “T-Tim...o...thy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head and passed back out, falling still again. Maya checked her pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little stronger than before,” she said. She frowned over at Tim. “Who’s Timothy? Someone from Helios?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then she caught sight of his raw expression. She slowly pulled her hand away from Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you. You’re Timothy,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, I...That’s not my name. It’s not. I told her not to call me that, but she kept doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me Jack is all anyone calls you. But you were Timothy before you were Jack, weren’t you?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he said, his voice surprisingly angry. “Don’t call me that name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Roland said, stepping forward. “Back then, I asked you your name. You said it rhymed with Jimothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy is dead,” Tim snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do we call you?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faltered. He wasn’t Timothy anymore; he hadn’t been in a long time. But he wasn’t Jack anymore, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know. He didn’t have a name. He didn’t have anything anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya knew that look on his face. He was lost. He’d been stripped of all identity, likely for the second time in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have a name. If it’s Timothy, I’d like to call you that,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my name,” he said, but he didn’t sound as angry as before. Instead, he just sounded tired and scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel is doing better,” Maya said, deciding to change the subject. This clearly wasn’t easy for him. “Good call on the slag and Eridium. It seems to be working. I assume her system just has to stabilize now that she doesn’t have the injectors giving her a steady supply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want them to be in here when she wakes up,” Tim said, nodding to Roland and Lilith. “She’ll be scared and disoriented. It won’t help. She knew you were coming for her. She wasn’t expecting them. It’s best if it’s just us- er, actually, just you, and I’ll sorta hide my face in the background.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the mask off?” Maya offered. “It might not scare her as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grimaced. “Trust me, I actually look better with the mask on. Once you get her oriented, she should be fine to see me. I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if she isn’t?” Roland said. “She’s been through hell at Jack’s hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she was the only one, Roland,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tensed. “She did go through hell at Jack’s hands. I just want to stick around until she recovers, and make sure she gets someplace safe. Then I’ll keep my word and surrender myself to you people.” He rubbed his temples. “Fuck, should’ve just listened to mom and gone to community college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re worried about Jack coming after you, you should help us kill him,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at her. “Uh...no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? It would benefit you,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean yea, but I don’t like you,” Tim said. “I said I’d surrender myself. I never said I’d help. I’ll just sit here and look pretty. Oh, gross, I can’t believe I just said that. I hate myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya could see Lilith getting impatient with Timothy. Probably best to diffuse this situation as soon as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you guys go on? I’ll keep an eye on them,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like you alone with them,” Lilith said. “Did you even take his weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He’s in Sanctuary. He’s outnumbered if he tries anything, which I don’t think he will. Besides, you’ll all be downstairs. If you hear a gunshot, you’ll get up here before he can fire a second,” Maya said. She gestured to Tim. “He was shot in the stomach and can’t move well. And he doesn’t even have his shield; he gave it to Angel. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let you stay alone with him if you take his weapons and supplies. You can put them in the safe there, but I don’t want him armed,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sitting right here,” Tim reminded them patiently. “I can hear everything you’re saying. Stop talking like I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland looked at him. “Fine. I want you unarmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, picked up on that,” Tim said, growing tense again. He didn’t want to be unarmed when he was surrounded by the enemy. What if he had to protect Angel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your guns and bag,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her. She looked from his watch to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your guns and bag,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t forgotten about his watch. But...why the hell was she letting him keep it? It was his most dangerous weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue. If he complied and gave up his guns, maybe she’d let him keep the watch. He just needed something to know he could protect himself and Angel if he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he handed over his pistol and his weapons belt, along with his bag. Maya carried them over to a safe and locked them away, facing Roland and Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy? He’s unarmed and injured. I think I can take it from here,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His ECHO?” Lilith said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke it,” Maya said. “Jack was threatening him when we got into the Bunker, so I broke it. Guys, seriously, I know what I’m doing here. I’ve got this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be right downstairs,” Lilith said, shooting one last look at Tim before heading down with Roland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I check your wound and change your bandages?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it myself,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But it gives me something to do,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Fine. But you’re making a fuss out of it. It’s just a gunshot wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could’ve killed you.” Maya sat on the bed and Tim pulled his shirt up. “It’s weird, though. I don’t think he was trying to kill you. He wasn’t aiming at anything vital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would’ve gotten me back for immediate medical attention. I would’ve survived, but he would’ve made sure I was awake to suffer,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya gently pulled the bandages away. “It’s not infected. It’ll heal once we start getting health kits into you. I’ll have Zed send us some.” She began to wrap a new bandage around the wound. “Does he think Angel’s dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tim said. “He might suspect we had a plan since we took her ‘body’. But the man I asked all the questions about Eridium and slag to is dead, and Angel wiped all the data from my computer. It’ll be hard for him to figure out how we could’ve possibly kept her alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard, but possible?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s smart,” Tim said. “Still, we should be okay for now. I doubt he’s thinking clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the slightest twinge of guilt in his voice. Maya glanced up, but he was staring at the wall with a troubled expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t judge him; he’d been with Jack for a long time. And if he was still alive and one of Jack’s top men, he must’ve been important to Jack. Even if he’d been abused, Jack was the type of manipulative monster who would’ve made himself an important part of Tim’s life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” she said, backing away and throwing out his old bandages. “I just want to keep an eye on that so it doesn’t get infected. It’s a pretty deep wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that a lot. I’ll believe it when you say something that doesn’t sound like it’s been rehearsed for years,” Maya said, sitting back down on his bed. “Angel’s going to be out for a while. Are you tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said. He was, but he’d rather not fall back asleep after Angel had showed some sign of life. He wanted to be awake when she finally regained consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s play cards to pass the time. Not much else to do when you’re bedridden,” Maya said, grabbing a deck and facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim narrowed his eyes. “I am not betting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d learned that the hard way after a few trips to the casino with Wilhelm. Never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll play for pride,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure I have much of that left, but deal,” Tim said, carefully shifting so that he could sit up a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya dealt out cards to him and the two started up a game. For how crazy and terrifying this new situation was, Tim found himself actually relaxing, just a bit. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I somehow managed to update in the morning instead of at night hell yea! Enjoy :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should eat something,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hungry,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t press the issue. She was assuming he didn’t trust them not to poison his food. But he’d have to eat eventually, especially if he wanted to have the strength to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d asked for more health kits, but Zed claimed he was running low. She knew that was an outright lie. They just didn’t want Tim to be healed, because he’d be more of a threat. Unarmed and injured, he wasn’t as dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, partially unarmed, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t mentioned his watch. She saw the way he fidgeted with it, seeming unaware that he was even doing it. His digi-Jacks were powerful, but she couldn’t take them away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in enemy territory, badly wounded and basically at their mercy because it was them or Jack. Maybe it would’ve been smart to take the watch away, but she doubted he would’ve given it up without a fight. It was best to let him keep it for now, especially since he was complying for the most part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him to rest, but she knew he wouldn’t. He was afraid to fall back asleep. He was afraid to be here in general, but he was staying for Angel’s sake. She could admit that she respected him for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least drink some water,” she said, pushing his water bottle to him. She’d had Roland send up a few sealed ones, wanting to keep Tim hydrated if she couldn’t get him to eat or sleep. Small victories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he just took the water bottle and rolled it in his hands. “I’m surprised Jack hasn’t contacted any of you yet. He’ll do anything to get me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad for him. That’s not happening,” Maya said firmly. “You’ll be safe from him as long as you stay on Sanctuary. He can taunt you all he wants, but it won’t accomplish anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when he starts attacking your allies?” Tim sounded exhausted, resigned to defeat. “Roland and Lilith will turn me right over to him when he makes a move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not their choice to make. You made the deal with me, so I get the final say on whether or not we turn you over, and I’m saying no,” Maya said. She sounded a lot more confident than she felt. He was right; there was only so much Roland and Lilith would be willing to sacrifice before they turned Tim over to get Jack distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” was all he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink up,” Maya said, nudging his water bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this was vodka, I’d chug the entire bottle right on the spot,” Tim informed her, but took a few swallows from the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we can arrange something with Moxxi,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim choked on his drink. “M-Moxxi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know her?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know her?” he spluttered. “Jack used to date her! She was one of the ones who tried to kill us on Elpis! Oh, man, Jack sent me on a date with her to win her back and it was the best night of my shitty freaking life. She can’t know I’m here! Talk about making me look like a total loser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your concern right now?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Hell, I basically have a near-death experience every other day working for Jack; that doesn’t bother me all that much. But Moxxi…” He shook his head. “No way, not happening. I don’t want her to know I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, have it your way,” Maya said with a shrug. “But I bet she would-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya cut off as Angel let out a soft moan. She got up, glancing back to make sure Tim didn’t try to get up. He, thankfully, stayed down, angling himself so that he could see Angel, but she wouldn’t be able to see him without sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sat on the edge of her bed and took Angel’s hand. “Angel? Can you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Maya?” Angel said, her voice weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maya said, smiling and squeezing her hand. “It’s me, Maya. You’re somewhere safe. Take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Timo...Timothy?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glanced at Tim, who pointed to his stomach and shook his head. But as Maya turned back to Angel, she couldn’t bring herself to lie completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was injured, but he’s okay now. He’ll be fine,” Maya assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Angel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it right now. Everyone is safe, including you,” Maya said. “Just rest. We’ve been giving you a combination of slag and Eridium to keep your system stable. You need to take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked to Tim, who tossed her one of his water bottles. She uncapped it and carefully lifted Angel’s head, holding the bottle to her lips and making her take small sips so she didn’t make herself sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Maya asked, lowering her back onto the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave a weak nod. She curled her fingers around Maya’s hand as best she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both came,” she said, and tears gathered in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we did,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resting, just like you should be doing.” At Angel’s look, Maya offered her another smile. “Angel, he’s safe, I promise. Stubborn, but safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad was h-he hurt?” Angel said. She was clearly fighting off her exhaustion, but Maya couldn’t blame her for worrying about Tim. She had to know Jack would take his anger out on Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was shot. But we got a med kit into him and stitched the wound. He’s okay,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Angel pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I wasn’t injured,” Maya said. “Angel, please, you need to rest. Everyone is okay, and I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes and drifted off. Maya slowly lowered her hand to the bed and released it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Tim said, sounding anxious. “She’s tired and weak, but she was lucid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’d like to think that means she’ll make a good recovery if she just has the time to rest,” Maya said, gently brushing Angel’s hair back. She looked over at Tim. “But I don’t know if seeing you will help. I think we should avoid that until she asks for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t,” Tim said. “Or, at least, she shouldn’t. I’m no better than Jack most days. She’ll be better off without me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are better than Jack. Jack locked her up. You freed her,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked away. “Yea, well, I wasn’t exactly noble about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. You did it, and you did it knowing what it could cost you,” Maya said. “If even I know that, then Angel knows it even better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep an eye on her. We don’t know how her condition will be the longer she’s on this, uh, treatment,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep a good eye on her,” Maya promised. “You can rest, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tired,” he said, gaze falling to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t argue with him. Instead, she settled in next to Angel, hoping she’d continue to improve like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel came to several times, though never for very long before falling back asleep. She always asked what had happened, and where Tim was. Maya would calm her down and get her to drink some water, encouraging her to rest rather than worry about anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Tim dozed off a few times. He turned wrong in his sleep once and woke with a hoarse cry, hunching over his wound in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with no health kits to give him, he just had to grit his teeth and wait for the pain to pass. Maya had silently changed his bandages, as the movement had caused his wound to bleed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t complain about his wound, despite how much pain he must be in. He just watched Angel, or occasionally played cards with Maya to pass the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, they sat playing cards again, Tim narrowing his eyes at Maya. “You have a two. You definitely have a two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go fish,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw your two!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! I knew you were cheating, you bastard,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not cheat. You tipped your hand earlier and I just happened to see it,” he said indignantly. “That’s your own stupidity being your downfall. Now, give me that damn two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! You saw my hand. We’re dealing a new hand,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s a sore loser,” Tim said, holding his hand out. “Two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can shove the two right up your-” Before Maya could finish, Angel let out a soft noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya set her cards down and got up, going over to Angel’s bed as Tim shifted himself out of her view. They were getting used to this little routine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Maya said, sitting on the edge of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya?” she said, cracking her eyes open. “Where-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanctuary,” Maya said. While Angel was usually fairly lucid when she woke, she also seemed to forget a lot of what they told her each time. “You’re resting on Sanctuary. You’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanctuary?” She furrowed her brow, and then alarm crossed her pale face. “But Timothy. They’ll lock him up. They’ll hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He’s resting,” Maya assured. “He’s not locked up. We just took his weapons away, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to grow a bit more alert every time she woke up, and she seemed particularly so now. Maya knew it was a good sign, but it also meant it was only a matter of time before she asked to see Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t want to see the look on her face when she realized Jack had shot Tim for freeing her. She didn’t want Angel to feel guilty for something that wasn’t her fault. Angel was a victim, but Maya had no doubt she would see herself as the cause of all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she remembered the last time Tim got shot in the stomach, and how Angel had called her nearly in tears, claiming it was her fault. This poor girl seemed to take a lot of blame on herself when it damn well wasn’t deserved. She was just an abused kid, and Maya wanted to protect her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you said he was wounded before?” Angel said anxiously. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hiding it from me. What happened?” Angel pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got shot, but he’s okay. He’s healing well,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Jack?” Angel said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks you’re dead,” Maya said, putting her hand over Angel’s. “We think that’s for the best, Angel. It means he won’t come after you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But he’ll go after you and Timothy,” she said, and now the tears were back in her eyes, and Maya knew what she’d say next. “This is my fault. It’s all my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not,” Maya said, voice firm. “What was done to you wasn’t your fault. We chose to help you; you didn’t force us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know everything,” Angel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya squeezed her hand. “I don’t need to. We got you out and away. We’ll deal with Jack while you recover. He hasn’t made any moves yet, but when he does, we’ll be ready for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wiped at her eyes. “Can I see Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s good for you right now, considering he, uh…” Maya hesitated and glanced at Tim, who looked torn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what he looks like,” Angel said. “But I got him into this mess. I just want to see for myself that he’s okay, and that no one here is hurting him.” She winced. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know,” Maya said. “Angel, he’s fine, you have my word. But seeing him right now isn’t the best idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” she said stubbornly. “Please, Maya. It’s my fault he got hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding again,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighed heavily. “You’re just as stubborn as he is. Alright. If you’re sure that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Angel said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya moved to help her sit up, but Tim shook his head. Instead, he grit his teeth, and carefully climbed out of the bed, hand hovering over his wound. He tugged his jacket to hide the hole in his shirt where the bullet had gone through, and dragged himself towards Angel’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for him, Angel?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?” Angel said in surprise. “I- I mean, yes, I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded to Tim. He shifted so that he was in Angel’s field of view, but ducked his head so she didn’t have to see his masked face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned her hand so she could grip Maya’s. Maya looked Tim over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t wearing Jack’s usual attire, but he did still have on a Hyperion shirt, the bright yellow catching Maya’s attention. His hair was messy from lying in bed, rather than Jack’s usual style. And his posture made him look anxious instead of threatening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But other than that, he was still Handsome Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged nervously at his jacket, trying to hide the blood stains on his shirt. Angel let out a soft noise of despair as she spotted them. Maya cursed herself mentally for not getting him a change of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel choked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my name,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out, gesturing him closer. He reluctantly moved towards her, trying to make himself look as small as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gripped his jacket. He picked his head up in alarm and tried to pull it out of her grip, but she tugged it aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, tears in her eyes. She pushed his shirt up, looking at the blood-stained bandages, the tears spilling onto her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said hastily. “Doesn’t even hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shot him a glare. He hadn’t told her the wound was bleeding again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t anyone give him more health kits?” Angel asked Maya. “He needs them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said. “Really, Angel, it’s barely a scratch. I just moved wrong and pulled at it a bit too much. It’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at his face- and flinched back. Tim hastily ducked his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ll, um, go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just...I can’t see him,” Angel said. “I thought I could, but…” She trailed off and curled in on herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it help if he took the mask off?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked at her in shock. “Jack doesn’t take his mask off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will,” Maya said, nodding to Timothy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he won’t,” Angel said, shaking her head. “He knows what will happen to him if he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s scar flared with pain, and he took a scared step back. He wasn’t supposed to take the mask off. He rarely took it off, even when he was alone. But to take it off around other people? Around the Crimson Raiders?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Jack never takes it off, then it would be easier for Angel to see you without it,” Maya said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I can’t,” he said, hating how frantic his tone sounded. “If Jack finds out, he’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack doesn’t own you anymore,” Maya said. “You can take it off. No one will hurt you for it.” At his scared look, she gave a subtle nod to Angel. “It’ll make it easier for Angel to be around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, retreating back towards his bed. “No, I can’t. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, don’t.” Angel lowered her voice. “He’s Jack, and he’s afraid of Jack. That’s a combination he can’t escape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked between the two. Tim was sitting back on his bed, one hand pressed to his stomach wound, and the other pressed to his masked face. His eyes were distant, and everything in his tense posture spoke of fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laid on the bed, having closed her eyes so she could cry silently. She was sick and scared and exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both traumatized. Both haunted by Handsome Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of this would be easy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another early update because I was worried I wouldn't have a chance to update tomorrow! Sorry if the update schedule gets a bit erratic from time to time, things have been getting busy for me. But there's plenty prewritten, so you can always expect updates 2 or 3 times a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim had fallen asleep again, but Angel was still awake. Maya didn’t want to leave her side, but it was bothering her how much Tim was favoring his wound. She’d have to check on it when he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya?” Angel said, looking up at her. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you sit?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you help me,” Angel said, blushing a little. “I feel weak. Like even lifting my head is enough to exhaust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Here,” Maya said, getting her arms around Angel and slowly helping her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had fallen asleep on his back, but he’d turned his head into the pillow, so Angel wouldn’t have to see his face. He had one hand lying just below his wound, though he’d pulled his shirt back down to cover the bloodied bandages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grimaced at the sight of him. “You said he was healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was. But he pulled at it in his sleep, and I’m starting to think he may have pulled some of his stitches,” Maya said. She adjusted the pillows so that Angel could sit up a little, and lowered her onto them. “Comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you,” Angel said. She looked troubled, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t give him a health kit,” she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my decision. I tried to get him some,” Maya said. She sighed. “The truth is, the others don’t trust him. If he’s unarmed and injured, he’s hardly a threat. They don’t want him healed. We’re not denying him medical care- he’s actually kind of doing that to himself -but they are keeping health kits from him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we end up on Sanctuary?” She swallowed hard. “And who, um...who shot Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep the truth from Angel forever. Besides, Angel deserved to know what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After we broke the injectors, Jack assumed we’d killed you. He showed up. I tried to use my powers to get the doppelganger out of the way when Jack pulled a gun, but I wasn’t fast enough. Honestly, Jack probably would’ve taken him captive, but Roland and Lilith showed up. Brick had called them in as backup, figuring they knew what was happening. They came with the rest of the vault hunters. Jack fled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack retreated,” Angel corrected, reaching out. Maya caught her hand, and Angel gripped it tightly. “He won’t let Timothy go. Not now.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Jack loved to hurt Timothy even when he hadn’t done anything wrong. I can’t imagine what he’ll do now that Timothy has betrayed him so deeply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glanced over to make sure Tim was still asleep, then lowered her voice as well. “Why did Jack hurt him so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Timothy was the weaker one of the remaining Elpis team. They were the closest to Jack, but Jack couldn’t hurt Wilhelm and Nisha. Timothy, though? He could hurt Timothy.” Her gaze drifted to his sleeping form. “Wilhelm and Nisha had been killing for years before they met Jack. But Timothy was new to the violence and the blood and the killing. Jack relied on him for a lot, and one of those ways was as a punching bag when Jack got frustrated. Timothy was too afraid of the consequences to fight back. Jack broke him early to make sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he still came for you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered if he really would,” Angel admitted. “Thank you for helping. He wouldn’t have been able to do it alone. Jack would’ve caught him if he tried to steal the Eridium.” She squeezed Maya’s hand. “You don’t know how thankful I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us Sirens stick together,” Maya said, cracking a grin at her. “When you’re feeling better, we can do whatever you want to do. You deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will happen to Timothy?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Maya admitted. “Likely, we’ll have to lock him up. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of, though. I won’t let anyone hurt him. But Roland and Lilith won’t let him be free on Sanctuary, and he’s not safe anywhere else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” But she didn’t look happy about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, was his name really Timothy before he went by Jack?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t know what his surname was, but Jack always called him Tim or Timmy. A few times he called him Timothy, but only to mock him. That’s the only reason I knew. Jack had all information about him wiped from the system back when Timothy was hired for the body double job,” Angel said. “He gets mad when I call him it sometimes, but I don’t like to call him Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to move him downstairs? I know it must be hard to see him,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel said, looking torn. “I can’t stand to look at him but...Maya, when I was trapped in there, he was the only one who talked to me like I was still a person. I just want to know he’s okay. I’ll feel better if he’s somewhere where I can see him if I choose to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he’ll stay here for now,” Maya said. “Now, enough talk about that stubborn bastard. We’ll need to get you some clothes when you can move around again. Any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her current outfit. “No. Jack always got my clothes for me. I haven’t been shopping since my mom was alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t press for details on that. “Well, I can take you shopping, if you want. I think it’d be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave a tentative smile. “Yea. I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took out her ECHO and pulled up a fashion site. “Doubt we have any of this on Sanctuary, but let’s take a look. We can get some ideas of what styles you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat closer to Angel and the two flicked through pictures of clothing together. Angel grew nervously excited at the prospect of getting to choose her own clothes, pointing out several styles she liked, and asking Maya for opinions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been at it for about an hour before Tim suddenly jerked upright with a hoarse cry. He gasped in pain and curled up, pressing his hands to his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” Maya said as Angel looked to him anxiously. “He must’ve had a nightmare, and pulled the wound when he sat up. I’ll go check on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and slowly approached his bed. He was trying to catch his breath, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maya said, not getting too close. “Are you okay? Can I look at your wound and change the bandages?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he ground out. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Maya mocked. “Sure, and I’m a juggling skag. You hid it from me before when it bled. I just want to see the wound and change your bandages. Please let me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly pulled his shirt up. Maya sat down in front of him and took the bandages off him carefully, shooting him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew you pulled the stitches,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only partially,” he said, not meeting her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost funny to see Handsome Jack look like a little kid who just got caught sneaking dessert. But then she reminded herself that he was used to being expected to function through pain, and the humor died right out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stitch it back up. Is that okay?” she said. He seemed to have suffered a lot of abuse, and she felt as though he deserved to have these little moments of consent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it,” he said, and put his arm in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fixed his stitches with careful hands, cleaning his wound before putting on fresh bandages. He dropped his arm back to his side, and leaned back on the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get up,” he said. “I can’t just keep sitting here. I need to move around a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go downstairs,” Maya said. She looked to the door leading to the balcony. “But if you come with me, you can get a little fresh air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to talk to him. Maybe she could convince him to take the mask off. It would be best for Angel, and probably best for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Tim said, looking to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll leave the door cracked open. We’ll just be right out there,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hesitated, but he must’ve been going crazy just sitting there, because he swung his legs over the bed and got up. He made sure his face was turned away from Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, we’ll just be right out on the balcony there. Call if you need us,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded and yawned. “I’m going to take a nap, I think. Um, can I keep looking at your ECHO until I fall asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Maya said, handing it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Angel settled, Maya led Tim out onto the balcony overlooking Sanctuary. She had him sit close to the door so no one walking on the streets would catch a glimpse of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew there was a reason you were bringing me out here,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly because you looked like you needed to get some air. But also because we need to talk.” She pointed to his mask. “You should take that off. It’s going to make it hard for Angel to adjust when she has to keep looking at her abuser. And it’s not good for you, either. He hurt you. You shouldn’t have to face him anymore either, not even in the mirror.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My face is the same as his under the mask,” Tim said bitterly. “It doesn’t matter what I do. I’ll always see Handsome Jack in the mirror.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Angel said he always wears the mask. At least with the mask off, it will be a little easier for both of you.” He still looked stubbornly reluctant, and Maya sighed. “I can’t make you take it off. But if you care about Angel’s mental health, as well as your own, you’ll take it off. I’m not saying that to manipulate you, either. I’m saying it because I believe it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim fell silent, just tipping his face up towards the breeze as he thought. Maya didn’t bother him, and instead peeked to check in on Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she still awake?” Tim said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She’s just scrolling through my ECHO,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait out here,” he said, getting up and wincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, wait, you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name isn’t Timothy,” he said impatiently. He reached up and touched his mask with a trembling finger. “You’re not allowed to see me with my mask off. No one is. Stay out here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded and turned to face Sanctuary. Tim was grateful she didn’t argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled his mask off, gripping it far too tightly in his hands. He dragged himself back inside, and towards Angel’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Angel, I, uh, I took the mask off,” he said, voice small. He ducked his head anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to be seen like this. Jack would- Jack would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scar flared with pain, and he had to stop and wait for the pain to pass, gritting his teeth. He pressed a gentle hand to his face, trying to remind himself that the pain was all in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he managed. “I can go if you don’t want to see me. I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and forced himself to move forward. Rather than hover over her, he stood at the foot of her bed, face still turned away, hand over it. The pain was fading, but his anxiety was growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the sound of her blanket shifting, and then a hand on his arm. She lightly tugged at it until he reluctantly allowed his hand to drop from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a soft gasp. Tim shifted his weight anxiously, ready to bolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen his face. Rarely, but I’ve seen it. I knew he did it to you. But…” She touched his arm again. “Will you look at me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to. He wanted to curl into a ball until he’d disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he forced himself to lift his head and look at her. She flinched back a little, but didn’t take her hand off his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what she saw. The scar, carving its way through his flesh. His ruined left eye. Her father’s mutilated face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, forcing herself to look at him. “I bet they could remove the clips. You wouldn’t have to wear the mask again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey, wait, I can’t do that!” he said in alarm. “Jack would kill me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack can’t get you anymore,” Angel said. She sat back, finally taking her hand away. She looked absolutely exhausted. “But he already got you a long time ago, didn’t he? He’s in your head. It doesn’t matter how far you get from him anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest,” Tim said, turning away from her. He hesitated. “I’m, uh, glad that you seem to be doing better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could say the same for you, Timothy. I really wish I could,” Angel said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped his mask back on and retreated outside, needing to put distance between himself and Angel. Maya was out there, watching a small group of people walk by below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat down, resting his back against the wall. He wished he was back on Helios. He could go down to the gun range and shoot until he was too tired to think anymore. He could head to Jack’s office and share some whiskey. He could slip into his work to distract his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was here on Sanctuary, frustrated and trapped. He just had to sit here and deal with his troubled thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maya said, nudging him with her foot. “I’m going to ask to get you some new clothes. I’ll see if they’ll let me take you down to the showers, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, going to watch me in there too?” he said moodily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll probably send Axton or Roland to wait outside the shower so you don’t make a run for it,” Maya admitted. “But at least you can finally wash the dried blood off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned and tipped his head back. “Amazing. I can’t even shower without a babysitter. At least make it the commando; he’s kind of cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe they’ll send Salvador,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no. I’d be dead in seconds. That guy is the epitome of Pandora’s scum,” Tim said in disgust. His eyes widened a little. “Uh...Didn’t entirely mean that. My bad. Okay, I kind of meant it. But sometimes I don’t control what I say and...never mind. I said what I said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And on that note, I’m going to go ask someone to escort you to the showers. I’ll arrange for you to have fresh clothes when you get out,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hesitated, not wanting to let Angel leave his sight. Maya nudged him with her foot again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel will be fine. You heard her; she’s just going to nap,” Maya said. “The showers are right downstairs. You won’t be far from her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew he needed to shower and change his clothes. His shirt was ruined from the bullet and the blood, and he probably smelled disgusting from the combination of blood and sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d probably feel a little better after a shower, anyway. So he nodded to Maya, and followed her back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was asleep on her bed, Maya’s ECHO having rolled from her hands onto the edge of the bed. Maya picked it up as Tim sat back on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Roland?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Roland asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you could send Axton up to take Timothy to the showers? And get him some clean clothes, too,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a long moment before Roland replied. “Alright. But just to the showers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic. I’m denied health kits, but not personal hygiene. My body odor is more alarming to you people than my bullet wound,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. I made sure you got Axton. You’re welcome,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like he’ll be the one with his clothes off.” Tim glared down at his body. “It’s not even my body I get to show off! Mind you, not that my old body was impressive. But, still. It was mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s really how you look?” Maya said. “It’s not just, I don’t know, a disguise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack has pocketwatch doubles who get to keep their real bodies and just project the illusion of looking like him. But I’m surgically altered, lucky me,” Tim said. “There’s no reversing it anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, and was glad when Axton appeared. His eyes shot from Tim to Angel, and then to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take Timothy to the showers and make sure he gets fresh clothes,” Maya said. “I’m staying with Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Axton said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, wonder who in this room that could be,” Tim said. His eyes widened a little. “I mean, uh, seriously. Because I’ve told Angel a million times that Timothy isn’t my damn name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look like a Timothy,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at him. “My guy, I am literally the body double for Handsome Jack. No shit I don’t look like a Timothy. Your name is fitting though. ‘Axton’ is exactly what I’d associate with a jock himbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton bristled, fairly certain he’d just been insulted. “What’s a himbo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is proven,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya threw a spare pillow at his head. “Quit bullying Axton and go shower. Axton, go easy on him. He’s still recovering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me a himbo!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what that means,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no, but it sounded rude as hell,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you just take him to the showers already?” Maya said in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up, then hesitated. He shrugged out of his jacket and set it on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that jacket. I don’t care about the rest of my clothes, but I don’t want to get rid of that,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have it washed for you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed surprised by that. “Oh. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shot Axton a “see he’s not actually that bad” look. She waved the two of them away, and Tim followed Axton downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to go slowly, his wound aching. Axton noticed, and slowed down for him, looking unsure whether he should ask if Tim was alright or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need fresh bandages when you get out of the shower,” he said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya’s got some upstairs. I’ll just wrap it when I get back up there,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was relieved to reach the bottom of the stairs. Roland and Lilith were down there, both eyeing him warily. Gaige and a woman Tim didn’t recognize were standing over by a cluster of beds, their eyes on him with more curiosity than he was comfortable with. He dropped his gaze, ducking his head as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton led him along into a bathroom. There were several shower stalls, and Axton gestured for him to pick whichever one he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland cleared this bathroom out for you,” he said, leaning against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, VIP treatment,” Tim said dryly, stepping into one of the stalls. “Am I allowed to close the curtain, or is this going to be an uncomfortable experience for us both?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like Tim wasn’t used to strangers looking at his body. Jack had him run through so many evaluations and checkups that Tim shouldn’t even be upset by the thought of someone watching him shower. But for some reason, he really wanted that curtain protecting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curtain,” Axton said, to Tim’s relief. “C’mon, a guy deserves some privacy showering. Just toss your clothes out and I’ll toss ‘em. Are your shoes still good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My shoes are fine,” Tim said, kicking them off and setting them outside the stall. “Everything else is ruined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the curtain shut and stripped out of his clothes, tossing them outside the stall. He turned the water on and braced himself for it to be freezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, surprisingly, it was warm as it came out and washed over him. He carefully peeled his bandages off, setting them off to the side. He couldn’t quite bring himself to make Axton touch his bandages. That was just disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his face up towards the spray of water, closing his eyes. He was still refusing to let himself process everything that had happened, and found it hard to continue to do so when there was nothing else to distract him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hastily opened his eyes and washed himself, relieved to get the dried blood off his body. He cleaned himself thoroughly, even briefly taking the mask off to clean it and his face, feeling a little better by the time he shut the water off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Axton said, pushing clothes and a towel past the curtain. “We had to guess your size, but it should fit well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dried off and got changed into the new clothes. The jeans fit him fine, but the shirt was just a little big on him. Still, they were clean and not caked in his own blood, so it was an upgrade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the curtain back and stepped out, pulling his shoes back on and throwing out his bandages. He turned to face Axton, and Axton frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that bothering you?” Axton said, gesturing to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim furrowed his brow. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up, feeling his face and realizing his hair had fallen into his left eye. He pushed it away, hoping Axton didn’t catch on that the mask only made it look like he still had that eye. The last thing he wanted the vault hunters to know was that he was half-blind. They’d take advantage of that to catch him off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Tim said, gesturing to the door and hoping Axton didn’t question it. “Lead the way, himbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton glared. “I’m going to look that up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We all have to face the truth at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton moved to elbow him in the gut, then caught himself last minute. He settled for glaring at Tim, though Tim could’ve sworn he saw Axton’s lips twitching against a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, oh no. Tim could not let his guard down around these people. They were the enemy. They would kill him if he wasn’t careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hastily yanked his hand away from Axton’s shoulder. “Hurry it up, kiddo. I’m not trying to stand around in a bandit bathroom all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s lips stopped twitching. He hardened his expression and led Tim out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t murder your resident himbo in the shower, you’re welcome,” Tim said to Roland and Lilith as they looked over. “I know I’m so dangerous with a bottle of shampoo and a gunshot wound in my gut, but he survived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith opened her mouth, but Axton held a hand out to her. “Just let me get him back upstairs, and you won’t have to deal with him being a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took Tim upstairs. Tim immediately looked to Angel, who was still fast asleep. Maya was sitting on his bed, scrolling through her ECHO. She looked up as they came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look a lot better,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took his bandages off,” Axton said before heading back downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wrap your wound?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t trust them. He was letting himself get careless just because they hadn’t hurt him yet. It was only a matter of time, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ll do it,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t argue. She handed the med kit to him and shifted to sit on the floor next to Angel’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim carefully wrapped his wound and set the med kit aside. He sat on the bed, unable to convince himself to lie down and rest. He felt anxious and on-edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were trying to get him to lower his guard. That was the only reason Maya had been so nice to him. It was why Axton had joked around with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He wouldn’t fall for it. He’d stay alert, ready for the moment the Crimson Raiders finally turned on him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be editing the tags when I have a free moment, because when I started this I...didn't entirely know where it was going or what would happen in it, but now I've got a much better idea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something must’ve shaken Tim, because he slipped further and further into his Jack act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t take his mask off again to talk to Angel, instead just watching her from his bed. He refused to let Maya tend to his wound, insisting on doing it himself. He became jumpier, and she constantly saw him turning to look at the entrance to the room, paranoia on his face whenever there was the slightest noise from that direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She once ran down to grab some more water bottles, and when she came back up and tried to hand Tim one, she’d startled him so badly that he’d reached for where his gun had been. He’d even moved to swipe his watch, but caught himself before he did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paranoia was eating away at him mentally, and she knew it. He wasn’t sleeping, wasn’t eating, was barely even drinking water. He was growing more restless being locked up. Whenever he started to doze off, she caught him agitating his own wound so the pain would wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” she said now as she caught sight of him doing it again. “You’re going to make it bleed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head away. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes. “You made it bleed last time you did that, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot her a glare. “I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously not,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he doing?” Angel asked, trying to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He keeps touching his wound,” Maya said, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to urge her back down. “Pull your shirt up. Let me see if it soaked through the bandages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered at her. “Just want to see me without my shirt, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pushed herself upright, fixing her gaze on Tim’s shoes instead of his face. “Timothy, let her see your wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Jack,” he said. “Stop calling me that other name, and stop telling Maya it’s my name.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your name,” Angel said with a surprising fierceness. “No one here is going to call you Jack, including me. Your name is Timothy. You have a wound, and you need to let someone look at it, because you’re clearly making it worse. Stop being stubborn, and stop pretending you’re Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya saw the anger flare in his eyes. “Easy for you to say, kiddo. You get the pampered treatment. I was lucky to get a damn shower. I can’t even get a freaking health kit. On Helios, I would’ve been patched up and back to work already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re not on Helios!” Angel said. “You’re on Sanctuary. Where Jack can’t hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack would’ve healed me. It’s these damn bandits who are keeping me weak and unarmed so they can have a go at me,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were on Helios, Jack would be torturing you right now with Wilhelm’s help,” Angel snapped. “I’m sure you damn well remember what that feels like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cringed back as if she’d struck him, and gently touched his foot. Angel saw the change in his face, and her eyes widened in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I shouldn’t have said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, both of you,” Maya said firmly, standing up. She went over to the doorway. “Roland! Send Axton up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long, tense minute before Axton appeared in the doorway. Maya pointed to Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him for another shower, please,” she said. “I expect he’s got more dried blood on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t argue. He seemed more than happy to get away from Angel for once, getting out of bed and following Axton down, neither man saying a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made him mad,” Angel said miserably, hugging her knees to her chest and pressing her forehead against them. “Why did I say that? That’s exactly what Jack would’ve said to him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sat next to her and put a hand on her back. “You’re both scared and restless. It’s not surprising an argument broke out. It doesn’t help that something seems to have put him on edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel leaned into Maya’s touch and lifted her head. “But what I said was awful.” She swallowed hard and picked Maya’s ECHO up off the bed. “Listen to this, Maya. This is what Jack did to him. I recorded it all and stored it in my database so I could use it against Jack later, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and just gripped the ECHO. Her tattoos glowed, and then screams came from the ECHO, the volume turned down so they didn’t ring through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even still, they had Maya jerking in surprise. The screams were desperate, anguished. It took her a long moment to realize it was Jack’s voice. It sounded so broken, so hoarse. Like he’d been suffering something excruciating for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Timothy,” Angel whispered. “Jack ordered Wilhelm to torture him. They tortured him for two days. They almost had to amputate his foot because of how severe the damage was. It took almost two weeks before he could be discharged from medical.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he do?” Maya asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked at Maya with sad eyes. “You knocked him out. Jack punished him for failing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya opened her mouth, then closed it. She’d caused this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look like that,” Angel begged, turning the screams off. “He doesn’t even blame you. It wasn’t your fault. This is on Jack. Jack liked to hurt him to keep him compliant. Jack traumatized him.” She looked down at the ECHO again. “And Jack used to bring him into the office and...I don’t know. I don’t know what he did. But listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft thump from the ECHO, like someone had fallen. Then Timothy’s voice came through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay, you’re okay. It’s fine. You’re fine. Get to work. Stop making him hurt you.” It was all a choked, desperate whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he’d be safer here,” Angel said, lowering the ECHO. “But what if this is just making it all worse? I thought he’d get better, but he’s just getting worse. I shouldn’t have said what I did, but I got frustrated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya put an arm around her shoulders. “Trauma affects people differently, Angel. He may never fully recover. It sounds like Jack really messed him up. But are you so frustrated with his lack of progress because you’re afraid you won’t be able to make any either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel winced. “I’ve never been away from Jack. He lived a whole life before Jack got him. He looks older because of the whole body double thing, but I think he’s actually only around your age. Even that young, though, it sounds like he lived a pretty normal, quiet life before Jack. I didn’t have that, Maya.” Tears were in her eyes again, but she didn’t shed them. “I got my powers as a child. I lost control of them, and Jack locked me away. Him, that chamber...they’re all I’ve known for years. If Timothy can’t escape Jack after just a few years, how can I escape him after spending my whole life at his mercy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t pretend to know what either of you went through,” Maya said. “Like I said, he may never fully recover. Maybe you won’t, either. That’s okay. I know it doesn’t sound okay, but it is, Angel. I was used for my powers too. I won’t ever fully recover from what was done to me, or what I did to others. But I found a family. I found happiness. I found a purpose. Those things allow me to carry on and enjoy the life I live. You can reach that place, too. I know you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay to cry?” Angel said, voice small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya hugged her closer, running a hand through her hair. “There’s no shame in crying. You’ve been through so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel cried silently on Maya’s shoulder. Maya kept running her hand through Angel’s hair, just holding her close and letting her know that she wasn’t alone anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel eventually pulled away, wiping at her eyes and giving a weak smile. “I feel a lot better. Can we get new clothes tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yea,” Maya said, grinning. “I can’t wait to see what you pick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s smile waivered. “Maya, he scares me. I want to help him, but I can’t stop seeing Jack. Not just how he looks, either. His personality at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s scared, and he’s acting out. Maybe we can find a way to set him at ease. He wasn’t acting like this before, so something shook him up. Maybe seeing you adjusting will help him,” she said. “I’ll have Axton keep an eye on him tomorrow so we can get some clothes for you. You can get something for him, if you want. That shirt we gave him looks a little big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Angel said with a determined nod. “I don’t want to be trapped by Jack forever. I won’t be. You and Timothy risked a lot to free me, and I won’t let it be a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens, I’ll never think it was a waste,” Maya assured her. “Let’s look at some more ideas, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled, small but genuine. “Yea. Thanks, Maya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sounded alarmed as Maya helped Angel out of bed. Maya looked over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going out. Just for a little,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t come. Your face,” Angel said. She frowned. “We’ll be back in a little, Timothy. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Jack act had dropped right from his face when they’d announced that to him. Now, he just looked scared and uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll pick up some pizza on the way back. You haven’t eaten anything,” Maya said. “Axton is staying with you while we’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky me,” Axton said as he entered the room. He held up a pack of beer. “A peace offering for both of us, I guess. Try not to be a dick for, like, ten minutes, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left the deck of cards there,” Maya said, pointing to the table. “You guys can gamble over the beer or something. We won’t be gone too long.” She went over to Axton, and lowered her voice. “Keep him busy. I think he gets worse when he has time to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Axton grumbled, moving past her. “You better bring me back some pizza too. And a drink. Preferably more than one, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen to that,” Tim said, crossing his arms and slumping back against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was a little unsteady on her feet as she walked towards Maya. Tim seemed to pick up on it, and sat up straighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you sure you’re well enough to go out there?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she mocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t sound like that,” Tim said indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound exactly like that,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back,” Angel said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed Maya downstairs, sticking close to her side as the others looked over at her. Maya held a hand out as Lilith began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get her some new clothes and some lunch. Introductions later,” she said, pulling Angel outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stopped and took a deep breath. She’d been locked in the Control Core for so long, and she’d been in that room upstairs ever since regaining consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she looked up and saw the sky. The sky, right there above her, and a breeze tickling her face. Not a projection, not a video, not a simulation. The real thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya waited patiently as Angel took in the sight of it all. It was so much that she had to sit down, feeling overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya just sat next to her, putting a hand on hers to keep her steady. Angel took deep breaths of the fresh air, taking in all the sounds and smells and the view of all the buildings. There were people walking down the street farther on, and Angel could hardly comprehend that this was all real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long while, Angel dragged her gaze back to Maya. “Sorry. I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. It’s a lot to take in,” Maya said, helping her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked slowly so Angel could look around. She stopped several times to calm herself down when she got overwhelmed by everything, but Maya stayed patient, and Angel was grateful for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally reached a little clothing store. There weren’t many people inside, which made Angel feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick out anything you want,” Maya said. At Angel’s wide-eyed look, Maya smiled. “Let’s start with some shirts and work from there, okay? I know there’s a lot in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went over to where the shirts were, and Angel eyed them carefully. She looked to Maya, taking in her outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that you show off your tattoos,” she said. She looked down at her own. “I hated mine, for a long time. But I think I can do a lot of good as a Siren. My powers are mine, not Jack’s. I want to be proud of them. But I’m not there yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get you some clothes for when you’re ready for that,” Maya said, lifting a shirt. “What about this? It’s short sleeve and it’ll hang off your shoulder. It’ll look great on you, whenever you’re ready to show off your tattoos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel took it from her and held it up to herself. “Yea, I like that. I like it a lot. I can get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get whatever you want,” Maya said, taking it and draping it over her arm. “I’ll hold them for you. There’s also a fitting room, if you want to try anything on and see how it looks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went through the shirts and then they shifted to the fitting room. Once Angel was satisfied with what she’d picked, she moved on to pants, grabbing some to match her new tops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m set,” she said, looking at the pile in Maya’s arms. “Um, is that too much? I’m sorry, I went a little overboard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Maya promised, going up to the counter. “You need clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wait!” Angel said as Maya set the stuff down. “I’m going to grab one more thing while you start cashing out, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hurried over to the men’s section and looked through the shirts there. She wasn’t really sure what Timothy’s style was; Jack only allowed him to have certain types of clothing, most of it to advertise Hyperion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She settled on a faded yellow T-shirt. It wasn’t the bright yellow of Hyperion, and didn’t have the Hyperion logo. But hopefully the similar color would be enough to keep him at ease, while also slowly moving him away from Hyperion clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought it up to Maya, who paid for it without complaint. Angel took one of the bags of clothing while Maya took the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go change into one of your new outfits before we leave?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Angel said, almost desperately. These were clothes she’d chosen for herself. It’d been so long since she’d had any sort of agency over her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya followed her to the fitting room and helped her pick out an outfit. Angel changed and stared at herself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a thin hoodie over a pair of jeans, but it was an outfit she’d chosen. She stared at herself for a long time before shaking her head and leaving the fitting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” Maya said with a wide smile. “And here, I got you this, too. It was up at the counter and I thought you might like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held out a beanie. Angel took it and pulled it down over her hair, peeking up to see that Maya’s smile had grown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look great, Angel,” she said. “I grabbed one for Timothy, too. If we’re ever allowed to let him out of HQ, I figure it’s best to hide his features.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What next?” Angel asked, feeling a little breathless. Her own clothes. She was wearing her own clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we stop for lunch? I did promise the boys we’d pick up pizza,” Maya said. She sighed. “And I probably do owe Axton a drink or two for making him deal with Timothy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led Angel out of the store and down to Moxxi’s bar. Angel seemed amazed as they stepped inside, the music consuming them and the smell of alcohol and food strong in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook her head. “No. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went up to the bar, and Angel recognized the woman who turned to face them. She was well aware that her father and Moxxi had dated, and shrank back a little, as if Moxxi might recognize her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s this?” Moxxi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Angel,” Maya said. “What do you think of her outfit? We just went shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moxxi smiled. “Stylish. Pick it out yourself, sugar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that. What can I get you two?” Moxxi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza. Do you want a soda or something, Angel?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Angel said, and sat when Maya gestured at her to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get a pizza to go, too? And whatever Axton’s usual is,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up.” Moxxi slid a soda to Angel, and a drink to Maya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked around as she sipped at her soda. “There’s so much here. Jack made it sound like it was just a bandit camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because he only sees us as bandits. But we’re just people trying to make it on Pandora. It’s not exactly grand here, but it’s our home, and we do the best we can to make it a good one,” Maya said. “I’ll show you around more sometime, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Angel said, her chest tight. She wanted to see it all. She wanted to know what life outside of the Control Core was like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to watch the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d begged her dad once when she was younger. Begged him to let her out so she could see the sunrise, just once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d told her that it was too dangerous to let her out. Instead, he set up a camera overlooking a cliff so she could watch the sun come up and shine out over the water below. He’d simulated it by slowly warming up the chamber to make it feel like she was standing in the beams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the same. It would never be the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then guilt hit her. While she was off exploring Sanctuary, Timothy was trapped in that room, scared and injured. Injured because he’d tried to save her. Because he’d defied Handsome Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t quite work out how she felt about him. She’d seen so much humanity in him. At times, talking to him made her feel like she was talking to a moody but normal man, not a body double of her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Jack slipped through the cracks and Timothy frightened her. There were times she thought that Jack was winning, and all the goodness, all the compassion, all the humanity left in Timothy would be crushed under the weight of what he’d become. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come to save her, though. She clung to that even now, as she watched him gradually retreat back into Handsome Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Moxxi said, setting two pizza boxes down in front of them. “Enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Angel said, leaning forward to sniff it. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya flipped the lid of the box open and they both helped themselves to a slice. It was delicious, and Angel made sure her stomach felt alright before grabbing a second slice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had been giving her Eridium and slag injections, and Angel felt weak. But she was alive, and she was recovering her strength very slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was brilliant of Timothy to come up with that plan. He’d been so determined to make sure she survived the rescue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we head back soon, Maya?” Angel said before she could stop herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Just let me finish this slice,” Maya said. “You tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was exhausted, actually. But she was also worried about leaving Timothy alone for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d watched him when he wasn’t paying attention. The way the bed was set, the door to the room was on his left side, and he kept looking over at it in panic every time he heard a noise. He was afraid they’d attack him from his blind side. He was afraid it was just a matter of time before they came after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya finished her slice and paid Moxxi before lifting the box and the drink for Axton. Angel followed her out of the bar and back across Sanctuary to the Crimson Raiders’ HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear arguing as they reached the stairs. They glanced at each other and both shamelessly crept closer to eavesdrop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-did not!” Timothy was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you totally cheated. There’s no way you knew I was bluffing,” Axton argued back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it from a trained actor; you have a shit poker face, kiddo,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won every game!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m smarter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you cheated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like a whiny toddler. You lost because you suck. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighed and headed up the stairs, Angel hurrying to follow her. They entered the room to see Axton and Tim glaring at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton held his hand out without looking away from Tim. “Drink. I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because he lost all his beers except the one I gave him out of pity,” Tim said, snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! You cheat!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Tim said, leaning back on the bed. “I’m just better than you. No surprise there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya handed Axon a drink and set the pizza down on the table. “How many slices do you guys want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None,” Tim said, cracking open what appeared to be his third beer since they’d left, and chugging a substantial amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat something. Even if it’s not pizza,” Maya said, fixing him with a stern look. “You haven’t eaten anything since you got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m not trusting you people,” he said angrily. “You’ll poison me in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel took a frightened step back. His anger and paranoia were on a level dangerously close to Jack’s own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Maya said, lifting her hands in defeat. “Axton, come eat your poisoned pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glanced at Angel and nodded to the bag she was carrying, which had the shirt and beanie for Tim in it. Angel set the bag down and dug them out, slowly approaching Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked away in surprise, hand going to where he usually kept his gun. But then he spotted her, and his eyes widened. He quickly ducked his masked face away, for which she was glad. It was too hard to look at it right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. I got you a shirt that’ll hopefully fit better. And Maya got you a hat,” Angel said, lying them at the end of his bed and backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lifted them, his hands tightening on the yellow shirt. “Oh. Um, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not get changed into it? That shirt is too big for you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s one of my shirts, and I actually have muscles,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The living proof of the all brawn, no brain trope,” Tim said. He got out of bed, standing up and staggering dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hastily reached out and caught him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a hand to his head, then had to catch himself on the wall as he swayed again. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, maybe chugging three beers on an empty stomach wasn’t a great idea. But I’m all brawn, no brain, so what do I know?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Tim muttered, closing his eyes. “Fuck. Dizzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya came over and lightly touched his arm. “Sit back down. I’ll get you food that’s sealed, but you need to eat something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hungry,” he said, but allowed himself to be guided back onto the bed. He bowed his head, putting his hands over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had seen that position before. She’d checked in on him through the camera in his ECHO before, when he’d try to convince himself he was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than once she’d seen him in that position. It was the one he took when he was in pain, but too scared to do anything about it. As if he was just waiting for the next blow, because he was too tired, too broken to fight back anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, get him food, please,” Angel said. She picked up the remaining beers and brought them over to Axton. “He doesn’t need these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Axton said. “You gonna be okay, dude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just going to tell you he’s fine. Don’t even bother asking him, because you’ll never get an honest answer,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you,” he said in irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I wrong?” Angel challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a new attitude to go with that outfit, I see,” he grumbled. He picked his head up and laid down, burying his face against the pillow. “I’m fine. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Angel said. “He can’t even resist it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, have you known him a while?” Axton said. “Maya still hasn’t filled us in on everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack sent her to irritate me,” Tim said, his voice muffled by the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was supposed to direct him and Wilhelm on missions to increase the chance of success,” Angel said. “I learned very quickly which one of them was the bigger pain in the ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Tim chided, then buried his face deeper into the pillow. “Fuck, I really just said that. I hate Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya came back upstairs and towards Tim. “Here, I got you some food. It’s something light so it doesn’t upset your stomach, and it’s sealed so you know we’re not poisoning you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lifted his head and reluctantly sat back up. Maya handed him the food and he checked the seal before opening it and taking a hesitant bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, no one here is going to hurt you,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh. “You know what’s beneath my mask, and you know it’s Lilith’s fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not. Jack did that to you,” Angel said angrily. “Stop blaming everyone but Jack. You’re scared to be here, but it was Jack who was hurting you all along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya saw the anger whip across his face, and moved forward, hoping to stop him before he said something he regretted. But she was too late, and he slammed the food down, spinning to face Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And whose fault was that? Mine, yours, hers.” He gestured from himself, to Angel, to Maya. “He wouldn’t have had to hurt me if I’d just stopped fucking up so much. And it only got worse when you came into my damn life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell silent. Tim’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean that,” he managed. “I’m just tired. I didn’t mean- I’m sorry. I just need…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some air,” Maya said. “Let’s go eat that on the balcony while Angel rests in here. I think that’ll be for the best right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She helped him up and led him out onto the balcony. They shut the door, leaving Angel alone with Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was shitty of him to say,” Axton said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Angel sat on her bed. “It’s true. If he’d never set out to rescue me, Jack wouldn’t have tortured him as much. He purposely failed Jack to set up my rescue. He knew what Jack would do, and he did it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you said, kid. Jack’s the one who hurt him. Not you,” Axton said. “He’s an adult, and he can make his own choices and live with the consequences. That’s not on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Angel said quietly. “More than any of you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton cracked open a beer, having finished his drink. “Sleep it off. He’s pissed and you’re tired and it’s a shitty combination. Honestly, I think the guy’s just going stir crazy up here. But there’s nothing we can do about it, so he’s got to figure that one out himself. Just rest up for now. Don’t take anything that dick says to heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laid down, curling up on the bed. She’d been hoping to help Timothy escape Jack too. She’d hoped they could do it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But was he too damaged to ever truly escape? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would she have to leave him behind so she could recover?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. How the hell could she do that to him after what he’d risked to get her out? But how could she live the rest of her life in Jack’s shadow just to stand by Timothy’s side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes, putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t make a sound as she cried. She’d caused all of this, and it was too late to stop it now. Whatever happened next, she knew it was on her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated the tags a bit to better fit the story! I might change them up again later as I edit my way through what I have written</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re scaring her,” Maya said as Tim picked moodily at his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said in frustration. “It’s just that sitting up here, surrounded by the enemy, is driving me freaking crazy. Take me to a cell or something, but I can’t keep doing this.” He moved to throw his food, but Maya caught his hands. “I know it’s just a matter of time. I hate the waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he practically begged, letting her take the food from him. He bowed his head, putting his hands over it out of habit. “My name isn’t Timothy. Stop calling me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya stared at him in surprise. He’d done the gesture inside, and she’d found it odd. But up close, she realized it was just a way to protect himself, as if he expected to be struck any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of those recordings Angel had let her listen to. “I’m in charge of you, and I won’t let anyone here hurt you. I haven’t put you in a cell because I thought it was best if you and Angel stayed around each other while you recovered.” She reached out slowly, and when he didn’t pull away, she put a hand on his shoulder. “Jack is our enemy, but you don’t have to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a choked noise. “Of course I’m your enemy. I’m Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just a body double. You get paid to look and act like him, but you’re not him. Stop telling yourself that you are.” She squeezed his shoulder gently. “You don’t have to tell us anything about Hyperion or join us or whatever. All I’m asking is that you trust me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lie,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t believe her, no matter what she said. She could tell he was too paranoid for that. Whether it was his usual nature, or if Jack had instilled it into him, it didn’t matter anymore. He’d worked with her out of necessity, and now that the necessity had passed, he was safeguarding his trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please finish eating. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she said, pushing his food back into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went back inside, where Angel appeared to have fallen asleep again. Axton sipped at a beer and raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shook her head and crossed the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went downstairs and found Roland and Lilith talking with Tannis. They all noticed her approaching, and Tannis took her leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take him down to the shooting range at Marcus’s,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Lilith said in surprise. “We’re not going to let him know where our weapon store is, Maya. And we’re definitely not arming him, even temporarily. He’s dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Staying locked up is making his paranoia worse,” Maya argued. “He needs to get out for a little. Right now, he’s like a cornered animal. If you think he’s dangerous, it’s because we’re caging him in and that makes him see us as a threat. I’m not stupid, and I don’t trust him. But he’s not all bad. He freed Angel, at absolutely no gain to himself. In fact, he sacrificed everything to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless that’s what he wants us to think,” Lilith said. “Angel is Jack’s daughter. How do we know Jack didn’t send the doppelganger here with her as a trick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t see the anguish on his face when he thought Angel was dead.” Maya’s voice had grown somber. She felt no pity for that monster, but his screams were still a horrible thing to hear. “He couldn’t fake that. Trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, if Angel is recovering, then I think we should move the doppelganger into the cells,” Roland said. “We can’t trust him around Sanctuary. It’s too dangerous. He may not seem like much, but he survived whatever was in that vault on Elpis. We can’t underestimate him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, he’s part of Jack’s inner circle,” Lilith said. “If he really sacrificed everything to save Angel, who’s to say he won’t turn over Sanctuary to Jack for forgiveness? It’s too risky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a traumatized man in the hands of people who want to kill him,” Maya said. “I know that makes him a big risk. He could snap; I’m not denying that. But I’m trying to avoid that by letting him unwind a little. Please, just trust me. I’ve taken responsibility for him. Let me make this call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bind his hands and blindfold him. He gets no shield, and only one clip at a time. Pistol only, and nothing that’s strong enough to break your shield before you can stop him,” Roland said, and Lilith stared at him in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya is right. He could snap if we’re not careful with how we handle this. Maya’s been in contact with him, so we’re going to trust her on this.” Roland leveled her with a serious look, though. “If he harms one person on Sanctuary, that’s on you, Maya. I’m trusting that you know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Maya said, and retreated back upstairs as Lilith began to argue with Roland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped back out onto the balcony, where Timothy was staring up at the sky, his gaze locked on Helios. He was tense, his expression torn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped. “I told you not to call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to the shooting range? I have strict orders for how we have to do it, but at least you could let off a little steam. Angel is sleeping, so this would be a good time to go,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shot to her, scared and hopeful. “Like I’m going to fall for that? You’ll just lock me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t,” she said. “I have to bind your hands and blindfold you until we get there. Those are my orders. But I promise, I will only take you to the shooting range. Angel got to go out, and I think it helped her. This could help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked torn, and she knew he wanted to get the hell out of this room for a bit, but he was so scared he would never come back. He didn’t know what they’d do to him, and nothing Maya could say would relieve his paranoia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both jumped in surprise this time. Maya turned to the door, where Angel was standing, her gaze on the sky instead of either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Tim said. “I thought you were sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go,” she repeated. “The longer you stay here, the more you start to act like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. “I don’t trust them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You rescued me,” she said. “If they try to lock you up or hurt you, I’ll rescue you. I promise.” She hesitated a bit, and fidgeted with her hands. “I don’t want to watch you shoot. But I still think it’s best if you go. I’ll stay here. We’ll both be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just going to turn on me,” Tim argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re scared of someone hurting you, then maybe you shouldn’t have been Jack’s lapdog for so long,” Angel shot back. Her eyes widened. “Oh, no, I didn’t- I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stood up. “You’re right. I need to get the hell out of here for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t move out of the doorway, but she didn’t meet Tim’s eyes either. “They’re not the enemy, Timothy. They’re not the ones who ordered you to be tortured for days. They’re not the ones who locked you in their office and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not another word,” he snarled, and she flinched back. “You don’t know what happened. So don’t say another word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he hurt you. I know he had no right to,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made him hurt me. I kept screwing up,” Tim said. “Get out of my way. I’m going with Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shrank back, but didn’t step out of his way. “You didn’t make him hurt you. He did it because he wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was surprised to see the lost, scared look flash across Tim’s face. But then his expression hardened into something so much like Jack that she was grateful Angel wouldn’t look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t want to face punishment, I shouldn’t have screwed up.” He reached out, and Angel flinched again. But he nudged her aside with a surprisingly gentleness, and then stomped past her. “C’mon, Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Maya raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dammit, I did it again,” he hissed. “Can we just go, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you props for the please this time,” Maya said. “Axton, mind staying with Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton frowned. “I don’t get to go shoot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not unless you want to spend more time with our charming guest Timothy,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel it is!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, screw you, himbo,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish you could. Doubt you get much action looking like that,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grinned. “Go ask a guy named Trent at the Handsome Jackpot what I get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, you look like my dad! Stop talking about that!” Angel said in horror. Then she paused. “Wait, hold on. Trent the Slut?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving!” Tim said, grabbing Maya’s arm and dragging her towards the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped him halfway down the stairs. “Hang on. I have to bind your hands and cover your eyes. Will you let me do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went rigid, but forced himself to nod. She led him the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the beds set up there, digging around for rope and cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she found it, she tied his hands first, securing them behind his back. She decided to leave them loose enough for him to still touch his watch, just to keep him calm. She could already tell by the slight relaxation of his posture that it was a smart move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tied the cloth around his eyes securely, knowing it was for the best if he didn’t know the layout of Sanctuary. With that set, she turned to Roland and Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough?” she said. “He’s unarmed, injured, bound at the wrists, and blindfolded. Any more precautions I should be taking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gets one hour,” Lilith said. She shot Maya a stern look. “One hour at the shooting range, Maya. No longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No longer,” Maya promised, and put her hand on Tim’s arm to lead him along. “Come on, let’s get going. We’re on a schedule now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim allowed himself to be led away. She took him outside, and he tensed up a little at the sudden change, but didn’t resist as she continued to take him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She used the quietest path she could find. As they reached Marcus’s, she realized that Roland must’ve called ahead. No one was in there, and Marcus didn’t seem surprised to see Maya come in with a bound and blindfolded man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland said you get an hour, uninterrupted.” He put his hand near a gun on the counter. “He better not try to make a run for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t run,” Tim said in irritation. “Gaping wound in my gut? Yes? I can barely run on a good day. Forget it right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t make a run for it,” Maya said, leading Tim into the shooting range and shutting the door. She unbound his hands, and he pulled the blindfold off, blinking in the sudden light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, handing him a pistol. “The rules are that you can only use a pistol, and I have to keep the spare ammo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m going to take on all of Sanctuary armed with a pistol and half my stomach,” Tim grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your watch,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed. “You’re not taking it from me. I haven’t used it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said. “Don’t use it, and you get to keep it. Our secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the pistol tighter. “Why? Why are you letting me keep it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remind me of Krieg, in a lot of ways. I never took his buzz axe from him, and he never harmed a friend of mine with it,” she said. “I’m trusting that you can keep it to protect yourself without hurting anyone here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t respond to that. Instead, he aimed the gun, trying to get a feel for it. He fired away at the targets, and she saw the way his expression slipped away. He became blank, focused. Only the tiny spark of anger in his eyes gave anything away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fired and fired, silently holding his hand out for more ammo when he ran out. He aimed at different body parts on the target, and set them moving when he grew bored with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His aim was impressive, as was his ability to quickly adjust to an unfamiliar weapon. He was well-trained, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could also tell by how he handled the recoil that he was used to pistols. She’d guess pistols and sniper rifles were his top weapon choices based on what she’d seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t bother him as he fired. This was his chance to let out all that anger and frustration, and she could tell how badly he’d needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as they came up on an hour, he reached for more ammo, and she shook her head. “Time’s up. I’ll try to get you back here as often as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed the gun to her without complaint, his eyes fixed on the targets. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s get something to eat.” She reached out, pulling his hood over his head and obscuring his face. “Here, take this too.” She handed him a bandana, gesturing at him to tie it to partially cover his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did so, and she eyed him critically. He could pass as anonymous, as long as no one got close to him. And in a darker room, it’d be nearly impossible to see his face. As long as he didn’t speak much, they should be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put them behind his back, but she shifted them so that his wrists were bound in front of him. She blindfolded him and he allowed himself to be led out of there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he stiffened under her touch as she led him along and music reached them. She took him inside Moxxi’s, and he tried to pull to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” he demanded, his voice muffled by the bandana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat,” she said, and pulled him along, up to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had him seated, she took the blindfold off. He looked around, his eyes widening and ducking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Maya?” he hissed. “I told you, she can’t know I’m here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t trust us not to poison you, I was hoping you’d at least trust Moxxi,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s tried to kill me before!” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep your voice down. It’s too dark in here to make out your face, but your voice is going to give you away if you’re not careful,” Maya said. It was fairly quiet in the bar, which was good. But she still wanted to be careful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got another new friend, sugar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ducked his head more at the voice, pressing his bound hands against his lap. Maya snickered a little, and he shot her a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might know him,” Maya said. “I was hoping you could help me get him to eat. He doesn’t trust us not to poison him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a hand on his chin, and then his face was being tipped up. Moxxi looked genuinely surprised to see him, but she schooled her expression back into her usual seductive smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, uh, hi, yes, M-Moxxi,” Tim stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did he end up here?” Moxxi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long story. No one is supposed to know outside of the vault hunters and Zed, but we just told Marcus. Figured you might as well know too,” Maya said. “Think you can get him to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moxxi’s grin grew and Tim blushed furiously, glad his mask hid it. “Oh, I think so. But maybe a drink to calm his nerves, first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her like a hawk as she made him a drink. But she didn’t put anything suspicious in it, and so he gave it a cautious sip. Jack had taught him to recognize a very wide variety of poisons, and nothing about this drink seemed out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperately needing the liquor, he downed the drink and pushed the glass back to Moxxi for another. She obliged, and even gave him a third when he’d finished that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down,” Maya said. “You could barely handle the beers you won off Axton. Hard liquor is definitely not going to do well with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s head was already swimming pleasantly. He surrendered the empty glass to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn’t get drunk here. He should keep his wits about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was so tired of being scared. At least if he was drunk, he wouldn’t be so damned scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” Maya said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him, sugar,” Moxxi said, setting pizza down for them. She shifted closer to Maya and lowered her voice. “Jack’s had his hands on Timothy for years. I guarantee the poor man needs more than a few drinks to cope with that.” She smiled and raised her voice, nudging the pizza closer to Timothy. “Eat up, Timothy. I made it just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya untied his hands so he could eat. Tim hesitantly lifted a slice, and Maya didn’t know if his hand was shaking because of the liquor or because of his anxiety. She caught his wrist, deciding to do what she could to ease his fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tore a chunk off his piece and ate it. He watched her, then took a hesitant bite for himself. He glanced down at his watch before taking another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The watch must monitor his vitals. Or maybe it could even detect if he’d been poisoned? It was advanced, and Maya wasn’t quite sure just what it was capable of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, he finished the slice. She let him choose another, and again took a chunk of it before he would eat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he ate four pieces before pushing the box away from himself. Maya closed it and shared a quick grin with Moxxi. At least they’d finally gotten Timothy to eat something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully he’d keep eating once he realized they had no intention of poisoning him. His paranoia was definitely going to be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to head back?” Maya asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, wanna sleep,” he mumbled, yawning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She helped him up, unsurprised when he staggered dangerously. She balanced the pizza box in one hand, and kept a hold on Tim with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Moxxi,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Jack was a shit to you,” Tim said. “The freaking worst. He’s the freaking worst.” He pressed a hand to his face. “Shit, so am I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him, Maya,” Moxxi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya led Tim to the exit and stopped him so she could tie his hands behind his back and blindfold him. They stepped out of the bar, and Tim shivered at the sudden breeze blowing by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, tipping his head up towards the breeze. Maya guided him off to the side so no one would see them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get fresh air unless I’m on a job,” he said quietly. He slumped back against the wall behind him, letting out a small, bitter laugh. “It smells like bandit scum out here. Guess that’s freedom to you, though, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is freedom to you?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I never will.” He tipped his face forward. “This? Permanent. I’ll always be bound to Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always look like him. That doesn’t mean you’ll always be bound to him.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense under her touch. But she kept the contact light and nonthreatening. “Angel wants to heal, but she doesn’t want to leave you behind while she does it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her problem,” he said sharply, then winced. “I mean...Look, our situations are different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were both victims of Jack,” Maya said. “You both deserve a chance to heal from what was done to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple,” he snapped, his body shaking again. “She’s free. I’m not. Jack’s prisoner, your prisoner...I’ll never be free again. She’s better off forgetting about me and moving on with her life. I’ll end up rotting in a Crimson Raider cell somewhere and we both freaking know it, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to end that way,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said, sounding exhausted now. “I’m not that drunk. I know there’s no chance of me getting a happy ending here. You’ll lock me up sooner or later. I’ll die in a cell, and we both know it. You’re just dragging it out at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not in a cell now,” she said, tugging him so that they were both sitting on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a long while. The breeze ruffled their hair, but Tim seemed to enjoy the cool air, turning his face towards the breeze each time it passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally though, he started to stand. Maya silently got up and put a hand on his arm to guide him along the streets, returning them to HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Lilith snapped as soon as they stepped inside. “We said one hour. What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted him to eat something,” Maya said. “He hasn’t been eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not our job to feed him. He’s not a pet. He’s a prisoner,” Lilith said angrily. “He’s one of Jack’s inner circle. We can’t just let him wander around Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, look at what a danger I am with my hands bound, a blindfold on, a gunshot wound in my gut, and no weapons,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took him to Moxxi’s,” Lilith said, shooting an accusing look at Maya. “He was drinking. He’s slurring a little and I can smell the booze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be glad. I’m not much of a danger once I’ve got booze in me. Mostly, I just want to eat and sleep,” Tim said. “I’d like to move on to the sleeping part now, if you’re done bitching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going back up there. You’re getting too soft on him.” Lilith stomped forward and took his arm from Maya. He flinched back hard, trying to pull his arm away, but she only tightened her hold. “He’s going into the cells, where he’s belonged all along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my responsibility!” Maya argued. “You’re not taking him to the cells. He hasn’t done anything dangerous the whole time he’s been here. I’m not saying he’s not a threat, but he’s been cooperating since we brought him here. You can’t just lock him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I know you, Maya. You look at him and you see Krieg. You think he deserves a chance, just like Krieg. But this man has been working for Jack for years. He helped Jack rise to power. And he’s loyal to Jack, or else he would’ve told us something to fight back against Jack with by now. We won’t hurt him. You have my word. But he can’t keep roaming free around our HQ like this. It’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needs to be away from him if you want her to recover emotionally. You’re just keeping her around a doppelganger of her abuser,” Lilith said. “This is for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim, still blindfolded, turned his head in Maya’s direction. His shoulders had slumped in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is temporary. I’ll talk to Roland,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Lilith said, pulling Tim along. “Don’t make this hard on yourself. If you don’t resist, everything will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re locking me up as a prisoner. That’s not fine.” He let out a humorless laugh. “At least I don’t have to be totally sober for this shit. Maya...take care of the kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya clenched her fists as she watched Lilith lead Tim out of the HQ. She thought she could get away with keeping him out so late because she’d kept him bound and blindfolded on the streets, and he hadn’t caused any trouble or been spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hung her head. Was she trying too hard to convince herself that he was a good person who had just fallen victim to his abuser? Had he really been manipulated by Jack, or was he actually almost as bad as Jack?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, he’d saved Angel. And Angel had told Maya just how horrible the abuse he’d endured had been. That would twist anyone’s mind over time. He might’ve done bad things to survive, but he deserved a chance to redeem himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Roland returned, Maya would talk to him about getting Tim out. For now though, dread coiled in her stomach as she looked at the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a feeling Angel wasn’t going to take this news well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of an early update, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to post tomorrow so I decided to do it tonight rather than make you guys wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maya reached the top of the stairs and found Angel and Axton playing cards together. They both looked up at her, and Angel’s face paled a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s okay,” Maya assured. “But Lilith...She felt it was time for him to go into the cells. She doesn’t like him being free, not when we don’t know where his loyalties lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t lock him up!” Angel said in panic. “Jack used to put him in the cells on Helios before torturing him. Locking him up now will only make him worse. He hasn’t done anything to deserve that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, he’s one of Jack’s closest people,” Maya said. “I don’t like it either. I plan to talk to Roland about it when he comes back. But Lilith isn’t overreacting. We have one of Jack’s top men roaming around our HQ.” She hesitated, then decided she would not keep things from Angel. “And Lilith is worried that having him around you will hurt your recovery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t trust the guy, and I think he’s a total dick, but…” Axton rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno, doesn’t seem right. At least not while he’s still injured. Those cells aren’t exactly sanitary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be taken care of,” Maya said. “I’ll make sure he’s taken care of until we get this figured out. Maybe Lilith will relax after a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my fault,” Angel said, hugging her knees to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault,” Maya said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is! He came here because of me,” Angel said. Her shoulders slumped. “But there was no winning. He would’ve died if he stayed with Jack. It was just a matter of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to face Lilith and Roland in the doorway. They entered the room, facing the little group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith took him to the cells,” Roland said. “He’s locked up, but we didn’t hurt him. Zer0 is guarding him. He has food and water, and we left him a blanket to keep him warm in there. We chained him up to be safe, but we left the chains loose so he can still move his arms and legs. He just won’t be able to make a run for it if we open his cell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t done anything,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s killed a lot of people, Angel,” Lilith said. “You know he has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Jack made him.” Angel shook her head fiercely. “He didn’t want to do it most of the time. You don’t know what Jack did to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, it’s best if he’s not around you. You know it,” Lilith said gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked miserable, because she knew it was true. Being around Tim was hurting her own recovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how could she just betray him and leave him locked up while she healed? He’d risked everything to free her. He’d turned himself over to the Crimson Raiders just so she would be safe. Maybe she was scared of him, but she knew he wasn’t all bad like Jack was. He had humanity in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We discussed it,” Roland said, gesturing between himself and Lilith. “Maya, he’s out of your hands now. We’ll be in charge of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Maya said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too close to this,” Lilith said. “It’s best if you look after Angel while she recovers. We’ll look after the doppelganger. You have my word that no one will hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk downstairs?” Maya said, glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith and Roland headed for the stairs. Maya gestured for Axton to follow, then paused in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise we’re not going to leave you out of this, Angel,” she said seriously. “I will keep you updated on everything. We just need to talk in private for now. I’m not keeping anything from you. You deserve to know what’s going on with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate that,” Angel said, looking surprised. “T-Thank you. I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went downstairs, and Maya crossed her arms. “This isn’t right. I should be keeping an eye on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting too involved in this,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was the one working and fighting with him!” Maya said. “He could’ve betrayed me at any point, and he didn’t. Angel told me he was tortured because I stopped him from killing that target we went after a while back. He had every reason to want to betray me. But he didn’t. And he risked everything to save a kid when he found out she was held captive. I don’t trust him, but I also don’t think we should write him off as an exact match to Handsome Jack. He’s not entirely bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland lifted a hand. “I’m not saying he’s entirely bad. We’re not treating him like the usual Hyperion personnel we catch. He’s locked up, yes, but it’s just as a precaution. No one is hurting him, or starving him, or anything like that. But Lilith is right, and it’s too dangerous to let him have so much freedom in Sanctuary. It’s also not good for him to be around Angel. I’m not saying she can never see him again. I just think it’s best if we keep them separated for a little while so she can focus on recovery without Handsome Jack just a few feet away from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton can be one of the people who guards him. Axton can assure you that he’s being treated fine,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great, more time around him,” Axton said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya opened her mouth, but they all froze as a voice came through their ECHOs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, vault hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t forgotten about Jack; how could she, when she spent every day looking at his daughter and his doppelganger? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jack had been silent for so long that Maya had quietly hoped he’d be grieving too much to come after them. A foolish hope. She was just grateful they weren’t with Angel right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” Lilith said coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, I was hoping you’d toss that child-murdering double of mine out of Sanctuary so I could get him back, but it appears you’re planning on keeping him long term,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith shot Maya a warning look before speaking. “He’s a good source of information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack barked a laugh. “Oh, please, he hasn’t told you anything. He might be a freaking traitor, but I taught him that lesson well. If he hasn’t told you anything yet, he never will. I made sure he could resist torture, too. He’s a waste to you. Might as well turn him over to me. Tell you what, I won’t even come after Maya if you give me back my doppelganger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of you, Jack,” Maya said. “You’re not getting Timothy back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Jack mocked. “There is no Timothy. He’s Handsome Jack. Sooner or later, he’ll try to kill you all, and it’ll be a big mess. It saves us all if you just hand the little bastard over to me to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never getting your hands on him,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll change your mind soon enough,” Jack said darkly, the feed cutting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stared at each other for a long moment. Jack could be planning any sort of destruction, and Maya’s heart sped up at the thought of just how far Jack would go to get his hands on Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t tell Timothy about this,” she said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Roland said. “He’s already on edge. Best to be cautious around him. No one will be authorized to bring their ECHO in when they check on him, just in case Jack contacts us again. You guys best take spares when you’re around Angel, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith checked the time. “Roland, let’s contact Brick and Mordecai to keep an eye out for anything suspicious around Pandora. We should brief the others so everyone is ready to move. Axton, will you go check on the doppelganger in an hour or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Axton said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya hugged her arms to her chest. She had a bad feeling, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would Jack actually manage to cause enough trouble that Lilith and Roland would want to turn Timothy over to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat in the cell, shivering at the cold. They’d left him a blanket, but he refused to touch it. He also left the food and water untouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he’d huddled in the corner of the cell, his head pressed to the wall. The lighting in here was dim and he appeared to be the only person currently in the Crimson Raider cells. The silence was driving him crazy already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his hands to the cold floor until they ached, then traced patterns in the floor. He grew restless, tugging up his shirt and looking at the bandage on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pried it off and traced his fingers along the stitched up wound, no longer caring if it got infected. He pressed his fingers against the top part of the stitches until they pulled free and blood began to well up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easy. He could pull the stitches free, tear the wound open. Let himself bleed to death. He doubted they’d find him in time to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him dead, Angel would have nothing holding her back anymore. And it’s not like he’d ever leave this cell again. What was the point in sitting here and rotting away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew if he killed himself here, that left Maya to be the focus of Jack’s rage and revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So long as Tim was alive, Jack would set his sights on him. Tim staying alive kept Jack’s wrath away from Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t want Jack to hurt Maya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d tried to keep him out of the cell. She’d taken him shooting to relax. She’d taken him to Moxxi. She’d shown him more kindness in the past few days than he’d experienced in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he whispered to himself, digging his fingers into the wound harder, hoping the pain would ground him. “Stop, she’s the enemy. It’s a trick. They want your trust, because they want your information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, god, what would they do if they found out he had Jack’s DNA? They could use him to attack Hyperion. No, he couldn’t fall for their tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it a trick, though?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head hurt. He pried at his wound with desperation, focusing on the pain instead of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered flicking his watch, just to have company. But he dismissed the idea quickly. They’d take his watch from him if they found out what it did. He didn’t think he could handle that right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To pass the time, Tim began to hum to himself. It filled the silence and he could focus on trying to remember songs from when he was younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he’d been doing that when he heard the door to the cells open. He abruptly stopped and looked down at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were bloodied. He grabbed the water bottle they’d given him as footsteps approached, twisting the lid off and splashing the water over his fingers to get the blood off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do about the blood still lazily trickling from his wound. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself just as someone reached the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, uh, need anything?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t bother turning to face him. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a game of cards?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pressed himself closer against the wall. He wanted the company. He wanted the company so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, but his voice wavered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cell door opened and Tim closed his eyes. Axton’s footsteps stopped a little ways away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a quick game,” Axton said, sitting down in front of him. “I need to earn my dignity back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim made sure the blanket hid the fact that he’d opened his wound back up. It hurt to move too much, but he managed to shift himself with only the slightest wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton noticed, though. “You okay? You need to have that looked at again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were right, you really can’t resist saying that,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up and deal,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton did just that and the two started a game in silence. After a little while, Axton broke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do whatever you want. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled a little. “I was going to ask if you have any family or friends. You know, like from before you worked for Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Tim said, a little too sharply. “As far as they know, I’ve been dead for years, and it’s better that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man, I get that. I had to go AWOL to escape a firing squad. Can’t exactly go back to my friends or family,” Axton said. He touched the ring hanging from a chain on his neck. “Not that they’d all want me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that you said to me about not getting any?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton threw his cards at Tim’s face. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snickered, wincing as the movement hurt his wound. Axton frowned at him, gathering up the cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t need your wound checked?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s f-” He caught himself, glaring at Axton as he raised an eyebrow. “Just a little sore from how I’ve been sitting. How’s Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not happy we locked you up,” Axton admitted. “No offense bro, but it’s probably for the best to separate you two for now. She needs time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I get it,” Tim said. And he did. He really did. “I’m not complaining. I knew this was going to be my fate here. I agreed to it.” He glanced at Axton. “Let me guess: They won’t let Maya around me either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” he said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “She was being...nice. Figured your people wouldn’t like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put the cards away. He nudged Tim’s food towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least eat something? Maya’s gonna kick my ass if you get sick,” he said, standing up. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lifted his arm, rattling the chain that kept him from going too far across his cell. “I’ll be here, avidly awaiting your return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, dick,” Axton said. “Do you need more water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now,” Tim said. “I’ve got so many exciting choices on keeping myself occupied here, but I’ll just sleep for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick,” Axton muttered, leaving the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his mouth to thank Axton for the card game. But then he snapped his mouth shut and turned his head away. He didn’t need to thank Axton for trying to win him over. It was just part of their plan. They wanted information from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to Axton’s footsteps until they disappeared. His wound ached, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he shifted into the most comfortable position he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his head against the wall of the cell, tugging the blanket over himself more. He closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep for the sake of passing the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did sleep. But it wasn’t peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreamt of Jack strangling him, that anguished cry of grief ringing in Tim’s ears. Tim tried to fend Jack off, but his mangled foot wouldn’t support his weight, and he fell, and fell, and fell endlessly as Jack’s cry got louder and louder and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked away, yelping at the pain in his wound. He scrambled back, hitting the wall hard enough to hurt his back, reaching for his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Roland said, raising his hands slowly to show he was unarmed. He and Lilith waited on the other side of the cell. “We’re just here to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hunched over his wound, trying to control his breathing. “D-Don’t call me Timothy. It’s not my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name isn’t Jack,” Lilith said. She opened the cell and the two stepped inside, but they didn’t get close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his arms, shaking the chains. “What, scared of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your wound need attention?” Roland asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could’ve used a health kit, but basic medical care isn’t really the top priority of bandits, evidently,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay like this,” Roland said, gesturing to the cell. “We aren’t blowing off the risks you took to rescue Angel. We’re willing to work with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh. “Work with me? No way, kiddo. Not happening. You’ll get what you want and then kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you staying loyal to Jack?” Lilith asked, crossing her arms. “Hoping he’ll forgive you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks I killed his daughter. He’ll never forgive me. Even if he finds out Angel is alive, he’ll never forgive me for betraying him like that,” Tim said. “I’m not loyal to Jack. I’m just not loyal to you, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t quite true and he knew it. Years of conditioning had trained him to never reveal Hyperion secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And some part of him, that same part that took those bullets for Jack not that long ago, couldn’t bring himself to tell them what they needed to know to kill Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t owe that prick anything. But he couldn’t bring himself to betray Jack yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not helping yourself here,” Roland said. “We don’t have to be your enemies. We don’t want to be. We want to kill Handsome Jack. You’re just a doppelganger. You were never out target. You don’t have to be our prisoner forever either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you anything,” he said, sounding as exhausted as he felt. “You’re wasting your time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d kill you if he got you back,” Lilith said. “You don’t owe him anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gave a bitter smile. “He wouldn’t kill me. I wouldn’t get that mercy after what I did. I’m still not telling you shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you stay here,” Roland said. “We’re willing to negotiate-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re willing to pry information from me and then kill me,” Tim said. “You think I’m dumb enough to believe you’d ever let me out of this cell alive? You’ll never trust me. The second I tell you what you want to know, I’m no use to you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t kill you,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Tim said in surprise. “Well, since you said so, yea, I’ll just tell you every single thing you want to know. Maybe at least give me a pinky promise so I know for sure that’s a legit promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s as irritating as Jack,” LIlith grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am Jack,” Tim said. “Get used to it, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not. Jack locked Angel up. You freed her,” Roland said firmly. “You’re not Jack. We’ll give you time to think. Do you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance of me getting a TV or something?” Tim said without much hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back,” Roland said, not even wasting his breath with that one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Tim grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the cell, and silence descended once more. Tim’s thoughts strayed towards his nightmare, but he dug his fingers back into his wound to yank his mind away from that dark place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the cell reminded him all too much of the cell Jack put him in before torturing him. With his eyes open, he thought of that. With his eyes closed, he thought of Jack’s furious grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what was worse. He just dug his fingers in until pain tore through him and muffled all his thoughts. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has cursed me with the desire to write a more Tim/Axton focused story, but my brain has cursed me with the inability to ever have a plot when I write!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Angel, I think we should get out for a little. I can show you around Sanctuary,” Maya offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had just been lying in bed since they’d locked Tim up. Maya knew she was wracked with guilt, but there was nothing they could do for Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland had told them that Tim refused to cooperate. Axton said Tim had seemed lonely and like his wound was irritating him again, but otherwise okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Lying around and punishing yourself because Timothy is in the cells is wrong. Timothy made his choices,” Maya said. “I understand he’s traumatized, but Roland and Lilith are giving him the option to be free if he’ll work with us, and he’s choosing not to. That’s on him, not on you. Lying around here feeling bad about it won’t change it. Let me show you around Sanctuary and get some fresh air. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel slowly sat up, looking at Maya. “How can I not feel guilty? He agreed to be locked up to save me. It’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said, shaking her head. “It’s not. You saved his life, remember? I would’ve killed him back then if you hadn’t convinced me not to. Thanks to you, he’s now safe from Jack. Maybe he’s in the cells, but no one is hurting him anymore. He’s not living the life of luxury, but from what you’ve told me, it’s the safest he’s been in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...hadn’t thought about it like that,” Angel admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t trust him. But we’re not hurting him, either,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You swear you won’t hurt him? Even if he refuses to tell you guys anything?” Angel said. “You don’t understand what Jack did to him. He’ll never tell you anything. He’ll be too scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will hurt him for information. If anyone tries, they’ll have to answer to the two of us,” Maya said, tattoos lighting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave a weak smile. “Yea, you’re right. We’ll protect him. He’s pretty bad at protecting himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how about that tour?” Maya said, holding her hand out to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel took it, allowing herself to be pulled out of the bed. “Alright. A tour sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two went downstairs. Maya put a hand on Angel’s shoulder as Roland and Lilith looked over at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for a proper introduction,” Maya said. “Guys, this is Angel. Angel, this is Roland and Lilith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked anxious. “Um, h-hi. I’m...sorry. For everything. Now, and back when you guys were vault hunters. I wasn’t trying to deceive everyone, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Roland said, holding up a hand to cut her off. “We all saw what he did to you. You didn’t have a choice. I hope you understand why we’ve put the doppelganger in a cell. You have our word that he’s not being mistreated, and that we’re willing to negotiate his freedom with him if he chooses to work with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. But you need to understand that Jack made sure he would never tell Hyperion’s enemies anything,” Angel said. “He won’t work with you. I’m honestly surprised he went against Jack to free me. I don’t think keeping him locked up will help anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I was just trying to introduce everyone,” Maya said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let her talk,” Roland said, nodding to Angel. “He freed her, and she wants to free him. We understand that, Angel. I remember what he was like on Elpis and I can tell he’s changed since then. I’m sure that has to do with his time with Jack. I don’t doubt he went through hell at Jack’s hands. But we can’t risk having him in our HQ for so long, and we certainly can’t risk letting him roam around Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel deflated a bit. “I get it. I really do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just wish things could be different,” Lilith said. “Look, why not give it a week or two and then go see him? We’re not keeping you from him. We just feel it’s in everyone’s best interest for you two to spend some time apart right now. Axton will let you know how he’s doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going on a tour of Sanctuary,” Maya said, tugging Angel towards the door. She paused and looked over at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s under control,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya hoped that meant they’d found Mordecai. Last she knew, they’d managed to contact Brick to warn him, but hadn’t been able to get in touch with Mordecai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying not to worry. Roland said it was common for Mordecai to leave his ECHO behind while he went out hunting. It could be hours or even days before they managed to get in touch with him. It didn’t necessarily mean anything had happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya pushed it to the back of her mind as she led Angel outside. Angel immediately turned her face up towards the sun, breathing in the fresh air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya waited for Angel to be ready before they got moving. She took her all around Sanctuary, pointing out where everything was and trying to help Angel get oriented. Maya was aware how confusing the tangle of backways and side streets could be, but Angel seemed quick to pick up the layout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ve got a better handle on it than me,” Maya said as Angel navigated them back to the center of Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good at layouts,” Angel said. She rubbed the back of her neck. “That was sort of my job the past few weeks, after all. I was leading Timothy and Wilhelm around. I had to be able to pick up on layouts really quickly to make sure I had escape routes planned for them if things went wrong. I was the one who helped Timothy get away from you guys when he shot your target a while back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya hadn’t meant to bring the conversation back to Tim, but she also understood Angel had a lot to work through there. She seemed both reluctant and desperate to talk about her time with Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Zer0 lost him,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d killed a bunch of stalkers in the area. I had him hide in their den to escape,” Angel said. “Then I alerted Jack that you guys were chasing him, and Jack sent down a distraction. You and Axton almost found him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did?” Maya said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You would’ve found him if that distraction hadn’t come fast enough,” Angel said. “I guess I wouldn’t be here right now if you had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It all worked out,” Maya said, putting a hand on Angel’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly,” Angel said. She bit her lip. “I don’t mean to keep bringing him up. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you don’t have to be sorry. There’s a lot of tangled emotion between the two of you,” Maya said. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She considered it for a moment, then shook her head. “Can we get a drink and just sit outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Want a soda? I’ll grab us some from Moxxi’s,” Maya offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to Moxxi’s, but Maya let Angel wait outside while she ran in and got them drinks. She came back out and handed Angel a soda, leading her to the quietest spot she could find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat next to each other and sipped their sodas. Angel stared up at the sky, like she couldn’t believe the sight before her. The awe on her face broke Maya’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know you’re still recovering,” Maya said. “But when you’re all better, maybe we can go for a drive outside of Sanctuary? I know some quiet spots in the area that even bandits and beasts won’t bother us. We could have a picnic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A picnic?” Her eyes lit up. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya smiled. “Really. I think it would be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” she practically pleaded. “If...it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s okay,” Maya assured. “Picnic it is, then. Maybe in a week or two. You’re doing so much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because of Timothy’s idea. I can feel my body adjusting to smaller doses,” Angel said, looking at her hands as if she could see through her skin to the Eridium still lingering in her veins. “I wouldn’t have survived without the method you guys chose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad it worked,” Maya said honestly. “It seemed a little touch and go at the start. You really feel okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “Weak, definitely. But like I’ll recover with time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let us know if you need anything,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel yawned. “Is it okay if we go back? I’m sorry. I still get tired when I’m up and moving around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. Let’s go,” Maya said, standing up and offering Angel her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Angel to her feet and the two began to walk back towards HQ. Angel seemed fascinated yet frightened by the people they passed, and Maya had to keep reminding herself that Angel had been isolated for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached HQ and went back upstairs. Angel sat on the bed and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank, you Maya,” she said. “Really, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go out again tomorrow,” Maya assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps on the stairs. Maya turned just as Roland appeared, his expression carefully schooled into a neutral one. Maya’s heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, can I talk to you for a minute?” he said. He noticed Angel watching anxiously, and managed a smile that looked genuine. “Have a good time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel relaxed the slightest. “Yes. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is fine. I just need to borrow Maya for a second,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya followed him downstairs and to the back where Lilith was standing, grim-faced. Maya steeled herself for whatever the bad news was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was an attack,” Lilith said, handing her ECHO to Maya. “We’ve alerted the others. We knew you didn’t have your ECHO because you were with Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya stared in horror. Where the Slab territory had once been, there was now only rubble and destruction. Dead bodies littered the ground in the images she flicked through, some burnt beyond recognition. Everything was destroyed. She could see pieces of destroyed loader bots, and craters large enough to tell her they were made by a moonshot blitz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brick?” she said, looking up at Lilith and Roland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive,” Roland said. “He’d gone off to search for Mordecai. If he hadn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya handed the ECHO back to Lilith. Lilith set it aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to talk to him, Maya,” Lilith said. “He might know where Jack will target next. This isn’t over. As soon as Jack finds out Brick is still alive, he’ll launch another attack. He did this to punish the Slabs for helping you. He also did it to kill Brick as revenge against us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t hurt him. He didn’t do this!” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith is right, though. He was close to Jack. He was our enemy until he teamed up with you. He might know potential targets.” Roland held up a hand before Maya could argue. “We won’t hurt him. But if we get desperate enough, that may become necessary. I can’t put his wellbeing over the wellbeing of our allies. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked Roland in the eye. “Just promise me you will not turn Timothy back over to Jack. He doesn’t deserve that. No one does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t make that promise,” Roland said quietly. “We’ll do what we can. But we’ll also do what we have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t turn him over if he helps us. If he’s refusing to cooperate, we have no reason to protect him,” Roland said. “That’s my stance. We’ll go speak with him. If he refuses, we’ll send you in after he’s had a chance to think things over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wanted to argue. But she knew Roland was right; if Timothy was refusing to help them, then it was the logical thing to turn him back over to Jack to get Jack to stop his assaults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would do everything she could to prevent that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s wound was painful and infected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d ignored it at first, preferring the pain to his thoughts. But it was getting hard to ignore now. He’d tried to clean it out with water, but the cells weren’t particularly sanitary and there wasn’t much he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard someone enter and hastily yanked the blanket over himself to hide the blood. He quickly used the last of the water to wash it off his fingers, managing to dry them on his shirt just before Roland and Lilith appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, miss this handsome face already?” he said, then grimaced. “Oh, god, those words just left my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to blame the fever he knew was setting in. But really, it was just a combination of the DNA and his own ingrained habits from years of working with Jack. God, he’d turned into such a prick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them entered the cell. Tim’s wound hurt too much to move, so he just craned his neck to face them, trying to look bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack won’t stay silent forever,” Roland said. “We want to be prepared if he tries to retaliate at us for helping you rescue Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought of Jack’s grief and dropped his gaze, shrugging. “So stock up on ammo, kiddos. You’ll be in for a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will he attack?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I know?” He gestured to the cell. “He’s not exactly sending me postcards with targets on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were close to him. You knew his operations,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glared at her. “Jack didn’t trust anyone fully. Not even those of us leftover from the Elpis team. He never told us everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he told you a lot,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Jack had. Especially to Tim and Wilhelm, who he often sent to carry out his plots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack would attack the Slab camp first, Tim was sure of it. He’d kill Brick to get back at Roland and Lilith for helping them escape before Jack could capture Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he’d go after their other friend, Mordecai. He’d probably kill him slowly, broadcast it to make it worse. Claim Mordecai hadn’t done anything wrong, but neither had Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t know what Jack would do after that. He’d probably lure the vault hunters out with an assault against their allies and then try to capture some of them to torture. Cut off their supply lines to weaken them, likely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be relentless until they turned Tim over, that much was for sure. He’d find new ways to make them suffer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you help us, we can help you,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barked a laugh, wincing as pain tore through his wound. “You’ll turn me over to him no matter what I do. I’m not helping you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want him to find out Angel is alive and she’s too weak to move from Sanctuary right now,” Lilith said, glaring at him. “Unless you don’t care about her after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I shocked you’re using a kid against me? No, I’m really not. You lot and Jack are different names for the same brand.” He tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “You kill whoever doesn’t agree with you and claim you’re the hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re nothing like him!” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you’re the hero, then you’re just like him, kiddo,” Tim said bitterly. “I trust Maya won’t let you use Angel. That doesn’t mean I trust you won’t try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Roland said, stepping forward. “We can work together. We don’t have to be enemies. We don’t want to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name isn’t Timothy!” Tim snapped. He felt tired and he was in pain. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. “Don’t talk to me as if you’ll ever see me as anything less than an enemy. I’ve got nothing to tell you. Get out.” He paused, then groaned a little. “Son of a taint, I’m really kicking people out a cell like it’s a goddamn luxury room. Whatever. Just get out. I’ve got nothing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s after us because we’re protecting you,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his eyes to shoot her a look. “You call this protection? Denying me health kits, locking me in a cell and chaining me up? I’d hate to see what you do to people who aren’t under your glorious ‘protection’. Look, I didn’t ask for your help. I asked for Maya’s. You involved yourselves. That’s your burden to bear, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt horrible for saying it. Jack would’ve captured him if they hadn’t showed up. Angel might’ve died because Maya wouldn’t have been able to get away fast enough. Hell, Maya might’ve died too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew they’d toss him to Jack sooner or later. He’d rather not give in to any sense of false safety. It would hurt less in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith,” Roland said as she opened her mouth to argue. He looked exhausted, but he shouldered it well, keeping his head high. “He won’t tell us anything. Let’s leave him be for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched them go. He knew they’d be back. They’d keep trying different tactics until they gave up and handed him over to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched up, starting to dig his fingers back into his wound but jerking his hand away at the pain that washed over him. Oh, not good. So not good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t breach Sanctuary. Tim clung to that fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they turned Tim over, Angel would be safe. For as selfish as Tim had become over the years, he took a desperate comfort in that knowledge. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have FINALLY completed this story on my end- all that's left now is to edit it! But don't worry, you guys have plenty more to go :D To celebrate that and as a little Valentine's Day present, I'm thinking I might update early again, either later tonight or sometime tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anything yet?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re safe,” Lilith said. “Brick wants revenge, but Mordecai convinced him to lay low while we come up with a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d managed to finally get in touch with Brick and Mordecai. Brick was furious over what Jack had done, but Maya was glad to hear he wouldn’t act impulsively for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attention, bandits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Lilith glanced at each other, then looked to where Axton and Roland were standing. They grouped up, setting an ECHO between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure by now you saw what I did,” Jack said. “I think it was an improvement in the area. That kind of scum really lowers the value of the neighborhood, you know? The problem is that a certain scum was MIA when the assault happened. But don’t worry; I’ll find him. I’d be willing to call off the search in exchange for a certain child murdering doppelganger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting Timothy,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he’s clearly not an asset to you,” Jack said, sounding darkly pleased. “You think he didn’t know exactly what I was going to do? And he didn’t tell you. If he had, you would’ve been prepared. Oh no, for as much of a traitor as he turned out to be, he’s still trained enough to keep his mouth shut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith looked frustrated, sharing a look with Roland. “What makes you think he didn’t tell us? You think Brick just happened to be gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, actually,” Jack said. “C’mon sweetheart, I’m not that stupid. If the double had told you anything, you would’ve been prepared for that attack. That showed me all I needed to know. He’s worthless to you. The longer you protect him, the longer I hunt your people down one by one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be prepared for you. Timothy will make sure of it,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack barked a laugh, Roland and Lilith grimacing at the sound. Tim sure could imitate the guy perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t tell you a single thing. It’s just a matter of time before I get my hands on him,” Jack promised before the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knew!” Lilith said, slamming her fist on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me talk to him,” Maya said. “He’s scared and he’s paranoid. Of course he’s not going to tell us anything. But he trusted me to help with Angel. Maybe he’ll trust me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, go check on him,” Roland said. “Give him some food and water and we’ll send Maya in an hour or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the point? He never eats the food,” Axton grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it. It’s a show of good faith,” Roland said. He turned to Maya. “Maya, Jack is right. We’ll have to turn Timothy over if he won’t help us. We can’t sacrifice our people just to keep him brooding away in a cell. Angel is safe with us; she might want him around, but she doesn’t need him. There’s no reason to keep him if he isn’t going to help us. I’m sorry. But if you can’t get him to cooperate, then it’s a possibility I’m going to consider strongly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton glanced nervously at Maya. “Let me see what I can do to make him chill out a bit. He loosens up the most around Maya. She might have a chance at getting something useful out of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shot him a grateful look. “Roland, I understand. I really do. Just...let me try talking to him before we turn him over. If we give him back to Jack, we all know Jack will torture him.” She shuddered, thinking of the screams Angel had recorded. “He tortured Timothy when Timothy was on his good side. I can’t even imagine the horror he’d put him through now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m not saying I like it. But if it’s him or our people, I’m picking our people every time,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Maya said solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go try to calm him down a bit, and then you can go talk to him,” Axton said, heading for the door. “He can’t be stubborn forever. I hope. Fuck, I really hope that guy can’t be stubborn forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya couldn’t get Tim’s screams out of her head. “Oh, I think he can be very stubborn. The trauma Jack caused him runs deep. This isn’t going to be easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had to try. If she failed, Jack got his hands back on Tim, and those horrible screams of his would never stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim barely heard the door to the cells opening. He weakly lifted his head, dragging the blanket over himself and wiping the sweat off his face with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed along until Axton appeared. Tim’s vision was a little blurry, his mind muddled with fever. He tried to straighten up, play it off like he was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Axton said as he entered the cell, faltering. “Dude, you look terrible. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tim managed, clearing his throat because his voice sounded too raspy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton set down food and water, looking at the food and water Tim had yet to touch. Tim had given up on trying to clean out his wound. It was too painful to touch anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton reached for the blanket. “Let me see your wound, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Tim cried, reaching for his gun, cursing when he remembered he was unarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Axton said. “I’m not going to hurt you. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim huddled up. When Axton reached out again, Tim caught his wrist and tried to twist it hard enough to break it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his strength was gone. Axton easily yanked his wrist free and pried the blanket away. His eyes widened in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he groaned. “Not good, not good.” He reached at his waist, then cursed loudly. “Oh, fuck, I forgot I don’t have my ECHO. Fuck, man, why did you have to go picking at your wound again? You need medical attention. Hey! Sal! Salvador!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s head ached terribly. He wished Axton would stop yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” a voice yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call Zed! Tell him I’m bringing the doppelganger there immediately!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t take him outta the cells,” Salvador argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then call Roland and tell him I’m doing it. But this guy needs medical attention now,” Axton said. He turned his attention back to Tim, freeing his wrists and ankles. “Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted to get up, then hissed as his wound sent a pulse of pain through him. He pressed himself closer to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” he said. “I’ll be fine. Just get me a health kit or something. It’s just a minor infection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minor?” Axton said in disbelief. “That looks awful. That is way beyond a minor infection.” He sighed heavily and moved forward. “Alright, I’m carrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Tim said, trying to fend Axton off. He was too weak, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton managed to lift him with only a minor struggle. “Stop fighting me! You need help. I’ll get Maya there too if it’ll calm you the hell down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Zed said to take him back to HQ. He’s got two Crimson Raiders recovering in his place that can’t see the Hyperion prick,” Salvador said from the doorway. “Roland said this better be damn serious. I say let the asshole suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask what you say,” Axton said, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta blindfold him,” Salvador said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, he’s barely conscious,” Axton said. “Oops, I think I jostled him too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had. Tim could barely cling to consciousness amongst the pain ripping through his body, radiating out from his wound. His head lolled and Axton shifted him so that Tim’s head fell onto Axton’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As hard as he tried to stay conscious, he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He was aware Axton was carrying him and that they were outside, if only because of the breeze on his face. But he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to notice his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came to as a surprised voice said, “Holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Axton said. “Or, uh, well, Salvador told you. Zed said to bring him back here. Where do you want me to put him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upstairs,” Roland said reluctantly. “I’d prefer it if Angel didn’t see him like this, but we can’t keep him down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grit his teeth and tried to grab at his wound as his body was bounced. Someone caught his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I can’t keep you still when I’m walking up the stairs,” Axton said. “Dammit, hold him tighter before I drop him, Roland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim heard a shocked gasp. “What happened to him? What did you do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke again, sounding angry and scared. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt him! You promised!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us hurt him. He dug into his wound again and it got infected. That’s probably why he always had the blanket on.” Axton lowered Tim onto a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he conscious?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...maybe?” Axton said. “Hey, you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim managed to crack his eyes open. He reached his hands for his wound, but Axton caught them, pinning them to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go,” Tim croaked out, trying to struggle. “Let go of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya reached out and lightly touched his forehead. “Shit, he’s got a bad fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he be okay?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be,” Maya assured. “And as soon as he’s better, I’m putting mittens on him like he’s a damn baby so he stops hurting himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said. She hesitated, then blurted out, “Were you trying to kill yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell deathly silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, closing his eyes again. “Didn’t mean to...get an infection.” His head hurt again. He just wanted to sleep. “If I die Jack w-will go after...Maya…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as he lost consciousness again. Maya put a hand on Angel’s shoulder, guiding her away from Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Angel dug her heels in, looking back over at Tim. She had tears in her eyes, hastily wiping them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” she whispered. “I told you he still has humanity. He didn’t want Jack to go after you.” She clenched her fists, looking at Roland and Lilith. “This is your fault. You wouldn’t give him a health kit to heal his wound. You thought keeping him injured would keep him weak enough not to be a threat.” She gestured to the feverish man passed out on the bed. “Is he weak enough for you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, we may not have given him a health kit, but we tended to his wound. You saw that. He’s the one who tore open the stitches and dug into the wound until he ended up like this,” Lilith said. “We didn’t want this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack once had Timothy tortured by Wilhelm for two days. After Timothy was finally able to leave medical, do you know what he did? He went to have drinks in Wilhelm’s apartment. He had a panic attack in the bathroom from the stress of it. And when he recovered from it? Just sat and drank with Wilhelm. He just accepts that people are going to hurt him,” Angel said. “He’s scared of you. But he’s still staying alive because it means Jack won’t go after Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get why you’re angry, kid,” Axton said. “But he was digging at the wound and hiding it with the blanket we gave him. There’s no way we could’ve known. Put some blame on him, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel deflated. “You shouldn’t have locked him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t put him back in the cells when he’s like this,” Maya said, gesturing to him. “And clearly, he’s a danger to himself. You need to heal his wound if you want to lock him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I don’t want him locked up either. But if we can’t have him roaming HQ freely, then we at least need to sit and talk through our options while he heals,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed entered the room and glanced at Timothy. “Well, that’s bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you treat him?” Roland asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course I can,” Zed said, heading over to the bed. He pat Tim’s cheek with more force than necessary. “Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit to coax Tim awake. He seemed disoriented at first, but tried to back away as he regained awareness of where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you need to let us treat you,” Maya said, going over to his bedside. “Timothy, stop being stubborn. We need to clean your wound and give you something to break your fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make us hold you down. Your wound needs to be cleaned,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from me,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab his arms, then,” Zed said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tim cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya saw his hand going for his watch. She hastily caught it before he could summon his digi-Jacks and cause a scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will hurt you,” she promised. “We’re just trying to help you. Axton, get his other arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tried to struggle away from them, panic steadily taking over him. His breathing grew erratic, eyes darting around when he couldn’t pull his arms free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Angel said, hurrying over to his side. “Timothy, breathe. Breathe. One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others watched in confusion as Angel began to count steadily. At first, it seemed to be pointless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Tim slowly matched his breathing to her counting. His body calmed the slightest, though he remained tensed. His breathing evened out enough that Angel stopped counting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to be careful. He suffers from panic attacks a lot,” Angel said quietly. “I know I’m not a doctor but...I don’t think it’s a stretch to say he suffers from PTSD.” She pointed to his foot, which he’d curled under his leg, at first in pain, and now protectively. “That’s the foot that almost had to be amputated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Tim said weakly. “Shut up, I can hear you. I’m fine. Let me go. I’ll clean it myself. None of you are touching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked to Maya. Maya slowly released his arm, Axton copying her. Maya gestured for Zed to set his supplies down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to watch you to make sure you clean it properly,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tore a strip off his already ruined shirt and balled it up. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the balled up strip of fabric and put it in his mouth, biting down on it. He grabbed Zed’s supplies and took a deep breath through his nose before tackling his badly inflamed wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pained screams were muffled around the fabric as he cleaned his wound thoroughly. Angel turned away from him, unable to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did it with such practiced ease. Maya wondered how many times he’d had to shoulder on through a bad injury to please Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d finished, he pulled the fabric from his mouth. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his hands shaking badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stitch your own wound,” Maya said, nodding to his hands. “Will you at least let me do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had to consider it for a long moment before giving a reluctant nod. He shoved the fabric back in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya moved forward and dug through Zed’s stuff. She touched Tim’s wound and he jerked back in pain, a groan slipping past the fabric in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised; his infection was bad. It was painful just to look at his wound. She couldn’t even imagine how badly stitching it up with no anesthetic was going to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she also knew Tim wouldn’t let them drug him right now. He was too scared, too paranoid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith, take Angel downstairs, please. Axton, hold him still,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t argue. Maya didn’t know if it was because she hated seeing Tim in pain, or because she hated seeing her dad in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, Angel silently went with Lilith down the stairs. Axton came over and held Tim firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya worked as carefully as she could, but Tim still tried to fight her off, crying out against the fabric so hard that she worried he’d choke on it. Roland had to hurry forward and help Axton hold Tim still so Maya didn’t hurt him worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Maya finally finished, Axton took the fabric from Tim’s mouth as Maya bandaged the wound. Tim dug his face against the pillow to muffle another cry of pain as she finished bandaging it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, don’t go picking at your wound,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than t-thinking,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya met Roland’s eyes over Tim’s body. Locking Tim up was just eating away at his mental health and they both knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll stay here to recover,” Roland said at last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him to take these twice a day. Once in the morning, once at night,” Zed said, tossing a bottle of pills to Maya. “Should help with his fever and getting the infection out of his system. Ease the pain, too” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held his hand out without lifting his head. Maya dropped the pills into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim finally picked his head up, squinting at the label on the bottle as he read through the side effects. He popped off the cap and dropped a pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry before dropping his head back onto the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head just enough that his words wouldn’t be muffled. “Give me five minutes. Then bring the kid back up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Roland said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she was worried, and she doesn’t need to be,” he said, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shrugged at Roland. They cleaned up and sent Zed on his way after a few minutes, instructing him to send Lilith and Angel back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. With noticeable difficulty, he pushed himself into a sitting position, body trembling from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lie down,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, shut up,” he snapped. “Oh, dammit, sorry, that just slipped out. Dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith and Angel appeared at the top of the stairs. Angel glanced to Tim anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said when he noticed her looking at him. He ducked his head a little so she didn’t have to look right at his face. “It’s just a minor infection. It’ll be cleared up in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Angel demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Because I cleaned the wound and they gave me pills,” Tim said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook her head. “No, I mean why did you hurt yourself in the first place? You said you weren’t trying to kill yourself. But were you trying to punish yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his mouth, then slowly shut it. He’d been trying to distract himself from his thoughts. But some part of him had accepted the horrific pain as Jack’s anguished screams rang in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have a moment?” Angel asked the others. “Please. He’s too weak to be a danger to anyone right now. Just give us a few minutes alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland opened his mouth to argue, but Maya shot him a look. She grabbed him and Axton, dragging them down the stairs and ignoring their protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed my mom,” Angel said when they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tim said, so caught off guard that he looked up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t looking at his face. Her gaze was fixed on his bandaged wound. “I didn’t mean to. I was little. I’d been kidnapped and I was scared. My parents were trying to get me back. I was so scared and angry, I lost control of my powers. I activated a turret. It killed my captor, but it also killed my mom. That’s what my dad used to hurt me. To control me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim said weakly, horrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached a shaking hand up to his mask and pulled it from his face. He couldn’t make her look at her tormentor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her gaze slowly, eyes tracing the scar on his face. “What did he use to hurt you, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were thick in his throat, choking him. He touched his scar as it ached, suddenly afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Angel understood. She knew the force of Jack’s control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” he managed at last. “I can handle myself. You’re just...you’re just a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that, but I doubt you’re even in your late twenties,” Angel shot back. “We’re both young, Timothy. It didn’t stop Jack from doing what he did to us. We didn’t...we didn’t deserve it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Tim said automatically. “He wouldn’t have hurt me if I’d just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he would’ve!” she said. “He was always going to hurt you. It doesn’t mean you deserved it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. It was his choice,” Angel said. She sat on the end of his bed, fidgeting with her hands. “You haven’t written your mom in a while. I know you took money when you left Jack. I can have Maya get some of it from your bag. If you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom. He hadn’t even thought of his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she let out that kind of anguished cry when the reality of his death hit her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said at last. “Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could tell her you’re still alive now,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said. “Her son died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t argue that. She didn’t think she could. Whoever the man in front of her was, he was a horrifically twisted, broken version of whoever he’d been before Jack got to him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laid back against the pillows. The pain of stitching his wound had sharpened his thoughts, but now the pill was dulling his pain and his thoughts were becoming muddled again. He felt exhausted and thirsty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Angel got up and searched around until she found a bottle. Tim listened to the sound of the seal break as she twisted the cap before he accepted it in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be fine. You know that, right?” he muttered as he helped himself to the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t trust you with yourself,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly choked on his water. “Okay, guess I deserved that. Really though, I’ve had worse. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do worry about you,” she said. “You should leave the mask off for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He grabbed it and placed it back over his face, knowing he would fall asleep soon. His body was too feverish to stay awake long. “They can’t see my face. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Jack’s rule,” she said, but didn’t push the argument. “Get some rest, Timothy. We’ll write to your mom when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, sure. I’m fine, Angel. I’m fine. Don’t worry,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and turning his face away from her so she wouldn’t have to stare at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched him fall asleep. His breathing evened out the slightest, the mask hiding the flushed look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his sleep, he looked so much like Jack. She had to look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she reached her hand out until she found his. She knew just how sick he was not by the way his skin burned, but by the fact that he didn’t jerk awake as she curled her fingers around his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to leave him behind as she recovered. She wanted them both to recover. She wanted him to stop hurting himself. To stop hating himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I let them lock you up,” she said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d protect him. He had sacrificed everything to rescue her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t stop worrying about him. They would save each other. She couldn’t bear any other outcome.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's that early update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They let Tim sleep for a long while before finally waking him to take his second pill. He was groggy and disoriented when they woke him, taking a few minutes to fully come to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, pushing the bottle of pills into his hand. “It’s time for you to take another one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out for?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All day, pretty much,” Axton said, sitting on the end of Angel’s bed. The two had been playing cards to pass the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tim said without much concern. He grabbed the water and popped a pill in his mouth, chasing it with water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel any better?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said, though none of them could tell if that was actually the truth or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Maya, can you get some of the money out of Timothy’s bag, please? And paper and a pen?” Angel said. “We have something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t send messages,” Axton said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked to Tim. “Could they read it, so they know it’s nothing for Hyperion? At least Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to send anything. This is stupid,” Tim said, suddenly embarassed. “Forget about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel said fiercely. “You worry about her. You’ll feel better if you send her money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of what she’d told him about her own mom, and slowly nodded. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...what?” Axton said, looking between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s uh, it’s just...I send money to my mom,” Tim muttered. Axton stared at him and Tim shot him a glare. “She lives alone and she isn’t rich, okay? It’s not like she knows it’s from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just didn’t strike me as a mama’s boy?” Axton said in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Tim said defensively. “I just want, you know, I just-” He turned his head away, glad the mask hid his blush. “I caused her enough trouble. She can at least enjoy some financial stability with me out of her hair now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel punched Axton in the arm without any real malice. “Leave him alone. I think it’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t attacking him for it!” Axton said. “It just surprised me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya left and returned with money, paper, and a pen. She set it all down on Tim’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to read it and send it,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, fine, whatever,” Tim said, grabbing the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at it, unsure what to write. Normally he just left a little note, just something to remind her of her son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t even know who he was anymore. He wasn’t Jack. He wasn’t Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was scared. Sick. Lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach twisted. He’d missed his mom plenty since faking his death, but never more than this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just send her the money,” he said at last, wrapping it in the paper and pushing it away from himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should write something for her,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to her,” he lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he looked back down at the paper. He slowly unfolded it, picking up the pen. He thought of Jack’s anguished cry at the sight of Angel lying motionless on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry if Timothy’s death hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was inadequate but it was the best he could manage without losing his composure in front of everyone. He set the pen down and handed the paper to Maya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She read the words and quietly folded it up with the money tucked inside. She gave him an envelope, then stuffed the letter and money in once he’d addressed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lawrence?” Axton said, peeking at the envelope. “Your last name is Lawrence? That’s so boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. That’s not my name anymore,” Tim said, slumping back against the pillows. His wound ached from sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy Lawrence. Could you have a more boring name?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t all have names like Axton,” Tim said in annoyance. “And once again: That’s not even my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you look like before?” Angel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim found himself blushing again. “Doesn’t matter. Can’t ever look like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you sounded like before because I found ECHO recordings, but Jack had all other traces of you destroyed. I couldn’t find any old pictures or anything,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard my old voice?” he said in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I want to hear it!” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare. Don’t you freaking dare play those recordings for them,” Tim said, narrowing his eyes at Angel. He remembered whose face he wore, though, and hastily turned his head away again. “Look, I’ve got this voice modulator making me sound like Jack for the next twenty or thirty years anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait, how do I know this isn’t some scam to get my kidneys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s head whipped around. “Angel! You traitor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was trying not to laugh as she held an ECHO. Maya and Axton were staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your real voice?” Axton said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tim said, but the blush had spread to his whole face and even the mask couldn’t fully hide it as it reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like Axton would beat you up for your lunch money,” Maya said, snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his face in his hands miserably. “I hate my life. I hate it. I wish the infection killed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he hunched over, it tore at his wound. He hissed in pain and straightened up, resisting the urge to rub at the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just taunt me,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there more recordings of his real voice? You’ve got to play them,” Maya urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, no, I don’t think I should,” Angel said, smile leaving her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, they private?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dropped his gaze. “Nah. They’re just probably the ones of me waking up after the surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that so bad?” Axton said, frowning. “Everyone says stupid shit after surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was going for surgery. It was supposed to be an interview,” Tim said. He swallowed hard, forcing down his emotions. It had happened a long time ago. It was done. He was fine. Just part of the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Angel said. “I’m sorry, Timothy, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he said with a shrug. “Just another shitty part of the job. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel knew that look on his face, though. It was just one more thing he’d repressed to keep going. He’d been forced to look like her father against his will. Forced to be branded. Forced to become a killer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could have any part of your old appearance back, what would it be?” she asked before she could stop herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She expected him to say something like his eye color or his old hair. His answer surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My freckles, I guess,” he said. “The rest I adjusted to eventually, but I never did stop looking in the mirror after getting sun. Weird not to see them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could reply to that, Lilith and Roland came up the stairs. Angel tightened her grip on the ECHO she’d taken from Axton. Were they going to try and lock Tim back up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, if you could take Angel downstairs for a little?” Roland said. He noticed Angel’s expression. “We’re just going to talk with him, Angel. I promise. If he’s willing to cooperate with us, this could actually go very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never cooperates,” Angel said miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sitting right here,” Tim reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel got up and followed Axton out of the room. Lilith made sure they weren’t lingering to eavesdrop before coming over with Roland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack attacked the Slabs,” she said, crossing her arms. “You knew he was going to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should’ve been obvious to you,” he said, back on alert. “He couldn’t go after me and he couldn’t go after Maya, so he went after them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied to us,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry that you’re too stupid to figure things out on your own,” he said coldly. “I knew he’d attack the Slabs, sure. Anyone with half a brain could’ve figured that out. I don’t know what he’ll do now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had guesses. Of course he did. But Jack could get unpredictable when he was angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, we can help you if you help us,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Timothy. It’s not my name,” he snapped. “I don’t know what Jack will do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have an idea of what he’ll do,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, and I have an idea of what he’ll have for breakfast. That won’t help you either,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, if he finds a way into Sanctuary, he’ll find out about Angel. I don’t say that to guilt you. I say that because I don’t want it to happen,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel was his way into Sanctuary. He had some plan for her, but that’s obviously shot to hell. I don’t know what he’ll do and-” He swayed, pressing a hand to his head, feeling dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. You’re still sick,” Maya said, lightly touching his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed her hand off. “I’m fine. But I have nothing for you. Jack is unpredictable when he’s pissed like this. He could do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us an idea of what to expect,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figure it out yourself,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you protecting him?” Lilith demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s my job!” Tim shot back. He froze. “Oh, um, I guess...I kinda quit my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t hurt you here,” Roland said. “You know that, right? We can protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But only if I help you,” Tim said, shaking his head, then stopping because it made him dizzier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he didn’t believe he’d ever be safe from Jack. If he told them anything, Jack would know. Jack would get even angrier. He’d- He’d-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s foot hurt so badly that he sucked in a breath, shifting and pressing it against the mattress to remind himself that it was fine. His hands shook and he thought of that letter to his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he was home. He wished none of this had ever happened. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He didn’t want them to keep questioning him. He was going to make Jack so angry, and then Jack would drag him to the cells and have him tortured, or drag him to the office and bring the brand right up to his face and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ears were ringing, but Maya’s voice pierced through it. He thought she might’ve put her hand back on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, what did Angel do? Right. Breathe, Timothy. One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to her count, trying to match his breathing to her words. It took what felt like years to finally get his breathing under control, unaware he’d ever lost control of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he’d keep attacking unless you gave me back, didn’t he?” he said, no emotion in his voice. “That’s why you’re asking. If I don’t tell you, you’ll give me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said, tightening her hold on his shoulder. “Just get some rest. We’ll talk when you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya-” Lilith started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still got a bad fever and you’re just stressing him out. I know this is important. I get that. I don’t want Jack to hurt any of our people, either. But this obviously isn’t going anywhere,” Maya said. “Maybe Angel could…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tim said sharply. “Don’t mention it to her. Don’t. She’ll blame herself for anyone he hurts in his anger right now. Leave her out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to protect our people,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a freaking kid, you assholes!” Tim said. “Your supply lines. He’ll send Wilhelm and Nisha to kill off whoever runs your supply lines. That’s my best guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his mouth shut, eyes going wide. No, no, Jack would know Tim had told them that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late. Lilith was already heading for the stairs, likely to go put out a warning call. Roland gave him a solemn nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t speak. He watched Roland leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maya said. “I’m going to send Axton and Angel back up. I’ll mail this letter to your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to the stairs. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get some rest. You’re safe here, Timothy. Jack can’t get you,” she said before disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Axton and Angel came back up the stairs. Angel was nudging Axton, saying something with a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was free. He’d freed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clung to that. Even as fear seeped through him, he clung to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t look so good,” Axton said, noticing Tim. He held up his hand. “Don’t even say it. You’re fine. We both know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just tired,” he said at last, lying down and turning on his side so that he could still see the entrance to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt awful. His head hurt, his wound was pulsing with pain, his body felt simultaneously too hot and too cold, and exhaustion weighed him down. He knew it was just the fever, but he’d never be able to fight like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to suck it up and rest. As much as he wanted to stay awake and make sure they didn’t come for him again, he knew he needed to rest and regain his strength so he could protect himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched as Tim’s breathing evened out the slightest after a few minutes, sleep finally taking him. He looked worse than before, and she wondered just what the hell they’d talked about to stress him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So his mom, huh?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He used to wake up early to send her money so Jack wouldn’t catch him doing it,” Angel said. “It’s part of what made me see the humanity in him. And there was this one time, he’d taken really strong sleeping pills. I woke him up to write to her, but he was so disoriented. He thought she didn’t know where he was and said he would call her. He said he didn’t want to worry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy’s tough to figure out, isn’t he?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “Very tough to figure out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back on her bed, watching Tim sleep as Maya came back up. She wished he’d take the mask off. She couldn’t bring herself to look at his face for too long without panic stealing the air from her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d been relaxing earlier. Joking around with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was hope, if she could just reach him. He’d keep retreating back into his Handsome Jack facade when he was scared, but maybe they could coax him out little by little and show him that not everyone was going to hurt him in life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, when he wakes up, we should let him sit out on the balcony for fresh air,” Angel said. It might help if he didn’t feel so confined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Maya said. “But he looks pretty knocked out. I don’t think he’ll be up anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta ask, kid,” Axton said. “Why do you care so much about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel frowned at the question. She saw his humanity, sure. But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been a victim of Jack her whole life. Locked in the Control Core and forced to play along with Jack’s games. Manipulated by the man who should’ve loved and protected her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to recover from that. She wanted so badly to escape the cold, dark shadow of her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timothy had given her the chance to do that. Reluctant as he’d been at times to follow through, he’d freed her at the cost of his own safety. He, more than anymore, knew what Jack was capable of. But he’d still come for Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to thank him,” she said at last. “Even before, when he thought I was an AI, he protected me from Jack whenever he could. And when he found out I wasn’t an AI, he risked so much to save me. Even when Jack hurt him for the plans he carried out to rescue me, he stuck with it. He freed me. As a thank you, I want to free him, too. I want us to escape Jack together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sat next to her, putting a hand on her tattooed arm. “We’ll help you, if we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton sighed heavily. “Yea, I guess he’s not that shitty when he loosens up a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled at both of them, warmth washing away the anxiety in her chest. She had such limited contact with the outside world. The vault hunters had been the only friends she’d ever had, and she hadn’t even been good to them. She’d just been leading them along because Jack told her to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to be friends with them for real. She wanted to help Timothy recover. She wanted to be proud of the tattoos on her skin, the way Maya was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wanted to be free. Strong. Happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we...play a game?” she said, unsure what they did for fun here. She just wanted to spend time with them. She wanted to feel a shred of normalcy in a life that had been anything but. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see if Roland has any board games we can play. I’m pretty sure he’s got some lying around for when Tina’s here,” Maya said, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how to play board games. I haven’t since I was little,” Angel admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya smiled at her. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled back. Yes, she had a feeling there were a lot of things they could teach her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm simultaneously editing this story, working on a TFTBL au, and working on a Tim/Axton story despite telling myself I'd slow down after finishing this so...more Timothy in the future, I guess!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim’s fever grew worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed came back to check on him and upped his pills to three a day to tackle the fever. He felt it was best not to give Tim a health kit and instead just clean his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slept, rarely waking up on his own. They’d wake him to take his pills, and he was usually so disoriented that he’d barely acknowledge them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he be okay?” Angel asked as she watched Maya wipe away the sweat on his forehead with a cool, damp cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Maya said. “It’s not life-threatening as long as we treat him. He just needs to rest and he’ll recover gradually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set the cloth aside and shook Tim’s shoulder roughly. It was hard to wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a minute, but he finally opened his eyes. She got her arms under him and helped him sit up enough that he could take the pill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, putting the bottle in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” he muttered, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you have to take the pill,” she said, shaking him again. “Then you can go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced his eyes open again, but he was too weak to get the cap off by himself. Maya got it off for him and placed a pill in his palm, holding out water for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a swallow of water and took the pill. He immediately closed his eyes and Maya lowered him back onto the pillows, asleep before his head touched them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Axton greeted, coming into the room. “He still dead to the world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just woke up long enough to take a pill,” Maya said, wiping his forehead again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others keep saying they want to come see him. Gaige especially,” Axton said, leaning against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe wait until he has enough energy to deal with Gaige,” Maya said. “Besides, Sal and Krieg will just threaten him the whole time. Probably best to keep them away from him. I doubt Zer0 cared enough to be interested in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Axton said. He glanced at Angel. “So your powers are like...technology control, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phaseshift,” she said. “I can interact with technology on a network I’m connected to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re basically a technopath?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Essentially,” Angel said with a nod. “Control Core connected me to the Hyperion network. It’s how I was able to communicate and monitor you guys, as well as Jack’s team and most of Helios. Jack learned how to cut me off from certain parts of the Hyperion network so he could keep things private from me, especially in his office.” She fidgeted. “Um, when Maya gave me her ECHO, I tried to hack into the Hyperion network to see if he was planning anything. But I’m still cut off. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Maya sat on the end of Angel’s bed and took out her ECHO, handing it to Angel. “So you could pull old audio logs and stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “Yea, that’s how I let you hear Timothy’s real voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if we want to show he’s not a threat, do you have any recordings that could help us convince Roland and Lilith?” Maya said. “Your power could really help his case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt stupid. She hadn’t even considered that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took Maya’s ECHO and connected to where she’d stored the recordings she had of Timothy. She tended to record a lot of interactions she had with people so she could listen to them when she got lonely. Guilty as she was about it now, she also often recorded them when they weren’t aware she was listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Locked up and cut off from the world, she was fascinated by the things people said to each other, or said aloud when they thought no one was listening. She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but she got so lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said at last, playing one of the recordings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t feel guilty?” It was Timothy’s angry voice. “You think they don’t haunt my nightmares? You think I don’t feel sick to my stomach at how easy it is to kill someone now? You think I don’t hate myself every time I pull that trigger? It’s me or them now, and call me selfish, but I’m picking me. If I don’t do what Jack tells me, then I’m the one he’ll target next. He broke both my hands for putting his files in the wrong order one time. You really think I want to see what he has planned for me if I don’t follow a direct order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton stared at the ECHO in surprise. They slowly looked from it to Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sacrificed my morals a long damn time ago,” Tim’s voice continued, his anger having faded into exhaustion. “I had to, to stay alive. I don’t like it, Angel. I fucking hate it. But this is my life, and I’m just trying to get through it. I’m not a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s from when he was sent to kill Kayla Awalt. That’s the time Maya found him,” Angel explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t figure him out,” Axton said at last. “I figured he was a douche like Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, and he isn’t,” Angel said, gripping the ECHO tighter. “Here, I might have another. He-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Tim’s anguished screams came from the ECHO as she cycled through the recordings of him. She jumped in surprise and horror, having briefly forgotten that Jack tortured Tim for his failure that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jerked upright in bed, fumbling for a gun he didn’t have. Maya hurried over to him to grab his arms and keep him from trying to get out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel released the ECHO, the screams cutting off abruptly as it fell to her lap. Tim was breathing heavily, trying to pull free of Maya’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he said urgently. “Is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine. She’s okay, Timothy,” Maya said, trying to get him to lay back down. “It was just from a...movie. We were watching a movie. We didn’t know the volume was up that loud. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he said. “Sounded like Jack. Where’s Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” she managed, voice shaky. “I’m okay. It wasn’t Jack. We had a movie on, Timothy. Everything is okay. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay?” he said anxiously, words slurring together the way they always did when he was about to pass back out. “Safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m safe. We both are,” Angel said, unable to stop hearing Tim’s screams in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t mentioned her when they tortured him. He hadn’t told Jack and Wilhelm that Angel had tried to convince him to let Kayla go free. He’d protected her, even as they hurt him so badly he nearly lost his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Tim muttered, trying to get away from Maya. “Gotta...protect…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s okay,” Maya said, finally managing to push him against the pillows. “I promise, she’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” He was trying to get up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went over to him, reaching past Maya to take Tim’s hand. His skin burned with fever. His expression was scared, disoriented, worried. His gaze shot to her, looking her over for any injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced a smile. “I’m okay. Please get some sleep. It was just a movie we were watching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said, grip tightening on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so vulnerable. It was an expression she’d never seen on her father’s face before. Her chest hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then his eyes fell shut and his grip slackened. She carefully laid his hand down as he fell back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up the cloth Maya had been using and wiped his forehead with it. She dunked it in the water, wrung it out, and rested it on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t play any more ECHO logs. Instead, they put on a movie, making sure the volume was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two days before Tim finally started to get some of his strength back. He woke up and got himself into a sitting position, pressing a hand to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re up,” Maya said. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitty,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at how gross it felt. He could only imagine how badly he’d been sweating. “I’m fine. Can I get a shower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get Axton to take you. Are you sure you’re strong enough?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But I’ll drag myself to the stalls if I have to,” he said. “How long have I been sleeping for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About two days, on and off,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly looked over at Angel’s bed, relieved to see her scrolling through an ECHO there. She looked up and he ducked his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should try to eat something,” she said. “We got you to drink a little soup, but you need something more solid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, a wave of dizziness passing over him with the movement. “Nah, stomach won’t hold anything solid. I can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then at least have more soup,” Angel insisted. “And water. You were sweating more than you were drinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, I can tell,” he said moodily. Still, he grabbed a water bottle off the stand next to his bed and sipped at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya returned with Axton trailing after her. Tim had a little more water before setting it down. He shifted carefully to get his feet on the floor, his wound still aching. The pain was considerably less than it had been before he fell under the fog of fever, though. If something happened, he thought he’d be able to fight through the pain, at least for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood slowly, letting himself adjust after so long of lying down. His head swam and he still staggered a little, but Axton caught his arm until he got his sense of balance back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he said, shaking Axton off. “I’ll be fine after I get a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two whole days without hearing the ‘I’m fine’ line. You’re really making up for lost time,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot him a scowl before trudging to the stairs. He looked down them in despair, but forced himself to get moving, leaning heavily on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled once, but Axton caught him before he was in danger of falling. They waited until he was okay before they got moving again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s up?” Roland said as they reached the bottom floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Tim said, but he felt too tired to pick a fight right now. Just getting down the stairs had exhausted him. He dreaded having to go back up them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton led him to the bathroom, locking the door so no one would interrupt them. He paused and unlocked it, poking his head back out to call for Roland to bring Tim some fresh clothes from upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot to remind me about your clothes,” he said, locking the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about it,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, how did you not think about it? You want to be walking around on display?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it matter? I didn’t have privacy on Helios, not really,” he said, taking his shirt off, desperate to get his disgusting, sweat-soaked clothes off. “It’s not actually my body. Jack could let anyone touch it or stare at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like his body being so openly exposed. But it belonged to Jack, so it’s not like he really had a choice. He’d live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton picked the shirt up and caught Tim’s arm before he could take any more clothing off. He guided him into one of the stalls and grabbed the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not on Helios,” he said. He shifted uncomfortably. “It’s your body. I’ll get you clean clothes so you don’t have to be exposed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought Axton would care. “Oh. Uh, thank you.” He slumped against the wall. “Right, sorry, doubt any of you want to see this fine ass. Ugh, I just said those words with my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Axton said, pulling the curtain closed for him. “You just deserve privacy. Ya know, to keep your body to yourself if you don’t want anyone else to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at the curtain in surprise. He shook it off and started the water, relief filling him as the water washed off the sweat of the last few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washed himself and took the mask off, thoroughly washing it. Instead of putting it back on, he sat down and set it aside, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his face on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was so warm. He felt a little better now that he’d had a chance to wash himself. The sound of the water faded into a muffled background noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked his arm away, eyes snapping open as someone touched his arm. He started to raise his head, then remembered he didn’t have his mask on, and pressed it back to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t answering me. I thought you passed out,” Axton’s voice said from right next to him. “You good, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fell asleep, I think,” he said, pushing a hand through his hair. “I’m okay. Just give me a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized the water had been shut off. He could hear Axton shifting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, alright. Your clothes are right there,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim listened to the curtain rustle before lifting his head. He picked his mask up and shook the water out before putting it back on his face, securing it in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a few tries to get up, his little nap having only made him dizzier. He got on his feet though, drying off and changing into the fresh clothes. He pushed the curtain aside and stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Axton said, offering him a packaged toothbrush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened it and quickly brushed his teeth. He wanted to sit down. He knew he needed to eat something, but he wasn’t sure his stomach could handle anything stronger than some soup and crackers right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the bathroom when Tim was ready. As they approached the stairs, his shoulders slumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton got an arm around him and silently pulled him forward, supporting him up the stairs. Tim was too tired to fight him off, though he did push him away as they reached the top. No need to let Angel see how weak he was right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stumbled back to the bed and collapsed on it, vaguely aware that someone had changed the sheets. He closed his eyes, more than ready to go back to sleep for a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But someone shook his arm as he started to drift off. He forced his eyes open and rolled onto his side to look at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got you soup,” she said, holding it out. “It was canned. I heated it up myself. It’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get his strength back. He wouldn’t be much use in a fight like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the soup and drank it slowly. Maya came over and gestured to his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I clean it? You got the bandages wet. They’ll fall off,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped back. “I can clean and dress it. Just get me the stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t argue, just brought him what he needed. He tended to his wound, finished the soup, and drank a little water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired as he was, he forced himself to sit up again. He could see that Angel was still watching him out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was worried about him. He needed to show her that he was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to pass back out?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m okay,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit outside?” Angel said, gesturing to the balcony. “Fresh air would be good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, forcing himself to get up. He stumbled a little and she hurried to catch him. “My bad. Not used to being on my feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel kept a hand on his arm and guided him to the balcony. He sat heavily, leaning against the wall and staring up at the sky, his eyes drifting to the sight of Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was up there. Searching for a way to get his hands on Tim, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched him for a long moment before gesturing to the inside. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go down and grab some more water bottles. You need to hydrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked at her in confusion, but Angel just shook her head. Thankfully, Maya let her go without following or questioning her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went downstairs, mustering her courage as she approached Roland. He noticed her and frowned, looking past her for any sign of Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alone,” Angel said. “Roland, please, I’m asking you and the others to stay away while he heals. Just let me, Maya, and Axton stay with him for now. He does better around us. He’s scared of you and Lilith. He gets defensive when you’re around. But he trusts Maya the most not to hurt him, and Axton hasn’t hurt him yet either, so I think he’s relaxing around him. You don’t even understand how much help to you Timothy can be if he can just stop being so scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, the words having rushed out. But she saw the way they looked at him, and the way he looked at them. It was bad for all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, he’s unpredictable to us. He’s dangerous. We’re well aware he’s already kept vital information from us. He’s still loyal to Jack,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not locking me up,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked surprised at that. “Well, no. You didn’t have a say in what happened to you. Jack forced you to do the things you did. We saw that when we made it to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack forced Timothy to do a lot of the things he did, too. He’s not hurting anyone just sitting up there, guarded by Maya and Axton. If you can trust me to be free up there, you can trust him too,” she argued. “I’m just asking you to give us a few days with him while he recovers. The more he grows to trust them, the less hostile he’ll be to the rest of you. It benefits everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland scrubbed a hand down his face, looking tired as he considered what she was saying. “Alright. But just while he heals. And if it becomes necessary to approach him for any reason, I break this deal, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” she said, nodding. “Thank you. Um, where do you keep the water bottles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, just the slightest. “There’s a case over there. Take it up. You sure are something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but he still had that hint of a smile on his face. She picked up the case, frustrated at how hard it was for her to lift it. Her body was still weak, even as she required less of the Eridium and slag injections. It would take a long time to get her strength back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she lugged the case of water up the stairs by herself. She was relieved when Axton hurried over to take it from her as she reached the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took out a bottle and handed it to her, grabbing another for Timothy. They went back out onto the balcony, Axton handing Tim the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breeze blew past and Angel turned her face towards it, letting it blow her hair back. She breathed deeply, the fresh air a relief to her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet they’ve got good spots to watch the sunrise from,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was a little slurred with exhaustion, but he was fighting to stay awake. Angel still couldn’t bring herself to look at his mask, but she watched his hands tear lightly at the label on his water bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They probably do. We’ll go sometime, when you’re feeling better,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped playing with the label. She risked a glance at his face, seeing the surprise there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to see the sunrise so badly. But they’d see it together. It’d be the start of a new day for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shivered as the breeze got stronger. She was only wearing a T-shirt. Jack had carefully controlled the temperature in the Control Core so that Angel was never too hot or too cold. She wasn’t used to having to dress for the unpredictable natural weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, uh, my jacket is inside. If you want it,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I washed it,” Maya said. “It doesn’t smell like gross, sweaty man anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you look at me when you said that?” Axton said defensively. He sniffed his shirt. “Okay, point taken. But I was working out earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tried to get up, but Axton had to catch his elbow and haul him to his feet. Tim drifted inside, coming back out a moment later and draping his jacket over Angel’s shoulders. He collapsed back on the ground, tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Angel said, tugging the jacket tighter around herself. “Thank you, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim mumbled a reply, and they all watched as his head turned to rest against his shoulder. He was out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s less of a dick when he’s got a fever,” Axton said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to Roland. We’re in charge of Timothy while he heals,” Angel said. “I think that’s for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded. “Me too. Might help with his paranoia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now we’re babysitting Handsome Jack,” Axton grumbled, but he didn’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll be so bad,” Angel said, slipping her arms through the sleeves of the jacket. It was much too big on her slender frame, but it was warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the jacket Timothy always wore when he didn’t have on Jack’s usual outfit. It was a small piece of freedom he’d gotten to choose for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hugged her arms to her chest, letting the weight of the jacket settle on her shoulders. “No, it won’t be so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tipped her head to the sky again, squinting at the sunlight. Someday they’d watch the sunrise together, free of Jack’s influence on them. Maybe not someday soon, but Angel was determined to get them there eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might update early again this week because I'm so excited for the next chapter, it sets up the next arc of this fic! In the meantime, enjoy some Tim/Maya/Angel/Axton budding friendship :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Maya and Axton were the only ones who lingered around him anymore, no hint of Roland or Lilith or the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya kept a close eye on his wound as his fever finally started to drop. She called him out anytime he started to fidget with his bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d grown even more tense at first, aware that something was different. That maybe they were just trying to ease him into a false sense of security before springing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the hours stretched on and no one hurt him, he found himself reluctantly relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d held the Jack facade for days at a time before. Still, it was exhausting, and he just didn’t have the energy to be a douchebag like Jack all the time right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Angel asked now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized he was scratching at his chin again. “Huh? Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just needs to shave,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bingo, kiddo,” Tim said, dropping his hand. “It gets goddamn itchy to grow facial hair under this mask. I can’t even remember the last time I shaved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was absolutely shocked as Tim pulled the mask up just enough to show the facial hair growing along his jaw. He was forbidden to take the mask off around people; she never imagined he’d even give the slightest glimpse of his face like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Freaking itchy,” he grumbled, pulling the mask back into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been enough to show the horrible scar. Just a quick peek at his jaw and part of his chin. Barely a glimpse at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d still pulled the mask up. It was more than he would’ve dared to do on Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna shave, bro?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now,” Tim said, a little too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel knew it was because Tim wouldn’t be allowed alone while he shaved. He’d have to take the mask off to shave comfortably, and Axton would be in the room with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was still something. A good change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, whatcha drawing?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel blushed. She’d asked Maya for paper and some pencils to help her pass the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, just doodling,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She liked to draw. She always had. She knew her father still had the pictures she’d drawn of them together, before she’d become a Siren and ruined her family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d drawn pictures of the vault hunters. She’d even once drawn a picture of Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she was only doodling pictures of people she’d seen around Helios. It kept her mind occupied to focus on the little details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held up her current drawing. Tim furrowed his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that, uh, what’s her name? The one from Helios. Shit. She always made those cookies?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded, glancing at the drawing. “Her name is Helena. Her husband runs a bakery. She worked in the financial department.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was scratching at his jaw again, looking thoughtful. “Financial department...financial department...Name’s ringing a bell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...had a meeting with her not too long ago,” Angel said, unwilling to point out that Tim had let Wilhelm murder her coworker for bringing up the cost of Opportunity during said meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim dealt with a lot of meetings on behalf of Jack. The gruesome nature of that one was, unfortunately, nothing remarkable to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Don’t remember. Just remember the cookies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you had to handle Jack’s meetings?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, duh?” Tim said, gesturing to his face. “That lazy asshole would overbook himself and then push it on me so he didn’t have to deal with it. Ugh, nothing worse than this one lady in PR with a high-pitched voice. She was so efficient that Jack wouldn’t get rid of her even though her voice was annoying. She’d talk for forever. Jack always made me go to the meetings with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re like a businessman?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Businessman, bodyguard, vault hunter, lackey, killer,” Tim said, ticking them off on his fingers lazily. “I do it all, kiddo. Lucky freaking me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And cat doctor!” Angel chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat doctor?” Axton said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was blushing, the red reaching his ears. “Shut up, Angel! Gah, I knew you were just asking about it to make fun of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t!” Angel said, trying not to laugh. “I really do think it’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not forgetting that she said that,” Axton warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, threatened by king of the himbos,” Tim grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton frowned. “I still don’t know what that means. I asked Gaige, but she just started laughing at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had a glint in his eyes now. “I’ll tell you if you beat me at cards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I lose, you get the rest of my beer,” Axton said, narrowing his eyes at Tim. “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The smartest himbo I ever did meet,” Tim said, pretending to wipe a tear from his cheek. “Deal up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys,” Maya said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, while they do that, can we run to the clothes store?” Angel asked. “I want to get a few things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Maya said, already knowing what Angel was after. “Hey, idiots. We’re stepping out for an hour or two. I’ll pick up pizza on the way back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you won’t have an audience to see you get your ass kicked,” Tim said to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya led Angel out as the two men began to argue and taunt each other. They went downstairs, Maya ignoring Roland as she led them outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to get Timothy some new clothes, huh?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “I only got him the one shirt, and that’s ruined thanks to the blood. He’s back to wearing Axton’s clothes. I thought he could use some of his own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then she realized the flaw in her plan and paused. Maya frowned down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I don’t have...that is, I’m sure Timothy won’t mind paying for…” Angel rubbed the back of her neck. Shit. Her father always bought her everything. She was so stupid. She’d actually forgotten that buying Tim clothes would cost her money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Maya said, nudging her. “I’ve got it covered. I want to see him in his own clothes, too. Axton’s more muscular than him, so his shirts don’t fit Timothy. If you hadn’t suggested it, I probably would’ve done it myself in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m sorry,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Maya said, pulling her along. “Let’s do some shopping! He could use a new wardrobe, anyway. Does he always wear Hyperion yellow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Angel groaned. “Jack is strict about his clothes. I can’t remember ever seeing him wear an outfit that didn’t have some type of Hyperion yellow thrown in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how’d you see him?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I sorta spied through Helios security cameras and his ECHO,” she said awkwardly. “I know that’s bad but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was how you got to experience the world outside Control Core. You don’t have to feel guilty for it, Angel,” Maya said. “I would’ve done the same thing in your position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Angel feel a little better. She knew spying on everyone was bad. She knew that. But sometimes that horrible loneliness drove her to do it, just to feel like she had a connection to someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she did have people now. Maya walked right alongside her, close enough that their arms occasionally brushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel thought of the warmth of Timothy’s jacket. She wondered what it’d be like to hug someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook off the thought as they entered the clothing store. Maya led her over to the men’s section and they got to work picking out new clothes for Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grabbed him a few faded yellow shirts, knowing he’d likely be reluctant to completely stop dressing in his Jack-designated wardrobe. But after that, she focused on finding him other clothes, trying to think of what he might like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Maya’s help, they picked out some shirts and hoodies, along with shorts and pants for him. He was used to wearing heavy layers, so Angel made sure he had the option to still do that if it was comfortable for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They paid and took the bags to Moxxi’s, ordering a pizza. Angel looked around the bar as they waited, trying to imagine the vault hunters coming back after a long mission, laughing together and enjoying drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to imagine her and Tim being part of that. She knew Tim liked whiskey, or at least that he tended to drink it fairly often with Jack. She pictured him sitting between Maya and Axton at the bar, whiskey in hand and smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t get the smile quite right in her mind. She couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen a genuine smile on his face. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him truly happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel? You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook herself and looked up at Maya. “Oh, yes. Just daydreaming a little. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had a pizza box in her hand. “Well, let’s get back and stop Timothy before he gets himself drunk again. He shouldn’t be drinking anything but water or juice. He still has a low grade fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he’ll win?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, totally. He cheats. I’m not sure how he does it so well, but he definitely cheats,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm taught him,” Angel said. “Timothy, Wilhelm, and Nisha used to play cards together a lot. Timothy was always bad at it, so Wilhelm taught him how to cheat. They thought it was funny that they’d always beat Jack at cards so easily that he refused to play with them anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya narrowed her eyes. “I knew it. I knew he was cheating the whole time. That bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Axton figure it out himself,” Angel said, grinning a little. “It’s kind of funny to see him keep losing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, totally, I’m not telling him,” Maya said, returning the grin. “I’m also not telling him what a himbo is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back inside HQ, heading upstairs. Sure enough, Tim was lounging back on the bed with a beer in his hands while Axton furiously looked through the cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Axton was muttering. “He’s cheating. He has to be cheating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just good,” Tim said, sipping his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya plucked it from his hands. “You’re also still running a fever. Have some water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I won that fair!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya snorted and set the beer out of his reach, tossing a water bottle onto his bed. He scowled but opened it and had a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you handle something stronger than soup?” Maya asked, flipping the lid of the pizza box open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe half a slice. Not much,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll heat him up some soup,” Angel offered. She hesitated and set the bags of clothing down on the end of Tim’s bed. “We bought you some clothes so you wouldn’t have to keep wearing Axton’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a pair of sweatpants in there if you want to change. I doubt jeans are comfortable to lounge in,” Maya said, cutting a slice in half and putting it on a paper plate. She set it down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim seemed genuinely surprised. “You didn’t have to get me clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t wear mine forever,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to see me take them off?” Tim said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set myself up for that one,” Axton said moodily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim dug through the bags until he found the sweatpants. Angel was unsurprised to see him opt for one of the yellow T-shirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up to get changed and Angel turned, not wanting to see a doppelganger of her dad get dressed. She knew Tim was used to having his body observed, but they had to teach him some manners when they were all in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she noticed that Maya had casually turned her back to him to get everyone a slice of pizza, and Axton had casually turned his head to put the cards back on the stand by the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one looked at him until the rustling of clothes had stopped and the sound of his bed creaking reached them. He had rolled the sleeves of the T-shirt up onto his shoulders, and Axton stared at his arms in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Tim said, his tone that smug one Jack often got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a lot more toned than I thought you’d be,” Axton admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Workout routine,” Tim said, flexing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll your sleeves back down. This is making me uncomfortable,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I think I’ll keep them like this,” Tim said, moving to pick up his slice of pizza and making sure to flex his arm as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, take something you actually can put in your mouth,” Maya said, pushing a paper plate with pizza on it into Axton’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, ew,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim choked on his pizza. “Shit, forgot you were in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Trent the Slut?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” he groaned. “Stop, I am NOT talking about this with you of all people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you talk about it with me? Because now I’m curious,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scoffed. “You just want to know how good I am in bed.” His eyes widened in horror. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out. Oh, god, I just said that in front of Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d tell you two to get a room, but I don’t want to know what you’d do in it,” Maya said, handing a slice to Angel. “Here, if you can keep that down with the current conversation going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim picked up the beer and chugged it miserably. No one stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya watched him. He appeared to have forgotten that she knew he had Jack’s DNA injected into him. She hadn’t brought it up, knowing the Crimson Raiders would use him for it. Still, it was sad to see that he couldn’t even always control what he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had certainly left his scars on this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was doing better. Angel had made the right call to keep the others away from him while he recovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t finish his pizza, setting it aside in favor of soup Angel had heated up for him. He was looking through the clothes they’d bought him, frowning at the various colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like them?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just not what I’m used to,” he said after a long pause. He dropped the shirt he’d been inspecting back into the bag. “Hell if I know fashion anymore. Just don't make me wear four layers all day every day and we’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel picked up the paper lying on her bed and began to doodle again as Axton and Tim argued over who would look better in a tank top. She let their voices become an oddly soothing background noise as she drew their little group watching a sunrise together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in between Maya and Timothy, Axton on Tim’s other side. She concentrated real hard as she tried to get a smile right on Tim’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew his face without the mask, leaving out the scar in case the others saw the drawing. She didn’t want him to get mad at her. Instead, she shaded in his blind eye and sketched some facial hair along his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she drew a smile on herself. It was a big smile, her eyes on the rising sun above them. She wished she had colored pencils to color the sky that pretty shade of pink and orange it got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-just wishing you looked this good,” Tim was saying when she finally tuned back into their argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look better,” Axton said. “I could be a model.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well I was in a po-” Tim snapped his mouth shut, eyes flicking to Angel. “I was in a...p-poster shoot. Because I look this good.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Very good posters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a lot of the Hyperion posters,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did!” Tim said hastily. “Posters. Just the...anyway, himbo, I’m better-looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hadn’t seen Maya moving closer to her. Maya nodded to the drawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sheepishly held it out to her. Maya looked it over, a soft smile coming to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday,” she promised, handing it back to Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday what?” Tim asked, looking over at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hesitated, then got out of bed to hand the drawing to Tim. He looked at it, his expression pained. He carefully handed it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someday you’ll see the sunrise, kid,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say he’d be with her. Angel let it go for now, setting the drawing on the table next to her bed. He still needed more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he teased Axton as they ate, looking more at ease than she’d ever seen him. She felt hope blooming in her heart. They could make it. He just needed the time to recover bit by bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only she’d been aware that time was about to be up. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, things couldn't stay calm forever ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim’s fever finally broke. He was able to keep down solid foods, and felt well enough that he and Axton had a push-up competition so Tim could get some form of workout in. Maya and Angel watched them as they strained to beat the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tim gasped at last, collapsing on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Axton cheered, jumping to his feet and throwing his fists in the air. “Take that, bitch! You might beat me at cards, but I’m stronger than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair,” Tim groaned, dropping his head onto the floor. “I was just sick. And my wound is a lot better, but it’s not fully recovered. Try that again in a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll beat you any day you want,” Axton said, flexing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rolled onto his back, arms splayed out. “Asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coulda kept going, too,” Axton said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Maya said, nudging Tim with her foot. “Let me see your wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pulled his shirt up. He didn’t even complain as Maya knelt over him and carefully took the bandages off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked pleased. “Didn’t even bleed doing that. It’s a lot better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she cleaned and bandaged it for him. Tim watched her but didn’t complain or demand to do it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s hope grew by the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a rematch when I’m fully recovered,” Tim warned Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, toothpick arms,” Axton said, but offered his hand to Tim. He hauled Tim to his feet and pat his bicep. “Toned, but not very functional, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, himbo,” he said. He paused, then groaned. “God, I’ve become the kind of prick who actually has push-up competitions and gets mad when I lose. I don’t think I could even do a push-up in high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, you didn’t sound like the kind of guy who could do push-ups,” Axton said, snickering as Tim punched him. “Hit the gym before you hit me, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box Maya had brought up for lunch and threw himself onto his bed moodily. He bit into it, ignoring Axton as he strut towards the pizza box for his own slice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Angel said, but it was fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen to that,” Maya said. She was currently sitting behind Angel, braiding her hair for her. “Doesn’t matter how many push-ups you two can do. I can still kick your asses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s arguing that,” Tim said. “I still have a headache from when you cracked my skull open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again. I didn’t get to see it the first time,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t do it again,” Tim said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya laughed, the sound in Angel’s ear making her smile. Tim scowled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me. That was really painful. Nisha had to carry me back to Helios and I am not a light man,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should lay off the pizza, then,” Maya said, and Tim choked and let out a surprised laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or the pretzels,” Angel said, which made him laugh harder, her smile growing at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man, don’t get me started on the pretzels,” he said once he’d gotten his laughter under control. “The goddamn pretzels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could-” Angel started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then there were frantic footsteps on the stairs. They all looked over as Roland and Lilith rushed upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s laughter immediately stopped, his posture tensing up and his expression guarded. Their eyes fell to him, making a knot form in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you need to-” Lilith started at the same time as Roland started to say, “Maya, take Angel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s ticking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim froze in horror. Maya gripped Angel’s arm as she also froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stared at the ECHO in Roland’s hands. Jack’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take Angel downstairs,” Roland said, grip tightening on the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Angel said, but she was clutching at Maya for comfort. “I need to know what...is he threatening Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty seconds until she dies, kiddos,” Jack’s darkly gleeful voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Angel and Tim said at the same time, panic flooding through both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya pulled Angel so that she was half in Maya’s lap. As terrible as Maya felt about it, she put a hand over Angel’s mouth to make sure she didn’t make any noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s here,” Roland said to his ECHO. “Just like you asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland looked to Timothy. Tim swallowed around the lump in his throat, stomach knotting tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he managed. His foot was throbbing dully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Jack snarled. “Prove it, though. Switch combo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two, four, sixteen, twenty-seven, twenty-nine,” Tim said immediately, his mind flashing to the switches in Jack’s office that controlled the lighting and security system. Only he and Nisha knew which switches to hit to activate or deactivate everything without triggering an alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll be changing that,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wouldn’t hurt her if we let you speak to him. He’s here,” Roland said tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess what, kiddo? I lied,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurt who?” Tim demanded, his heart thudding in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ember? Was it Ember from the casino? No, no, he’d never forgive himself. He knew he should’ve been more discreet. He should’ve-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt ill at the voice. So familiar. He’d gone so long without hearing it say his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered. “No, Jack, no, please. Don’t. Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive?” her shaky voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, don’t!” Tim begged. “Don’t! Leave her out of this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to scream. Tim knew those screams; they mirrored the ones he’d let out while being tortured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” he cried, lurching forward, hand out, as if he could reach through the ECHO to save her. “No! You fucking monster! GET AWAY FROM HER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s laughter exploded over the sound of the screams. The screams grew louder, agonized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!” Tim shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others in the room stared in horror. Maya felt tears soak the hand covering Angel’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, please, stop! Stop! I’ll come back! You can do what you want to me! Just leave my mom alone!” Tim pleaded, his voice cracking. “Leave her alone. Leave her alone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best part, Timmy?” Jack said. “This is a recording. She’s been dead for hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dropped to his knees, the world spinning before him. He pressed his hands over his ears as her screams swelled to fill the room, the agony in them too much for him to bear. His chest felt like someone was splitting it open. His stomach clenched so hard he thought he might be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timmy! Help!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his mother’s choked voice, crying out for him before more screams came, worse now. Tim pressed his forehead to the floor, his palms against his ears so hard that it was painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And still he heard her scream. And scream. And scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and let out a grief-filled scream to join hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s laughter drowned them both out, crazed and triumphant. “Doesn’t it freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Listening to your family die. Begging for them to be spared. Doesn’t it just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you child murdering bastard? Oh, it went on for almost an hour. I’ll send you the video. I carved her up real good. But not before I told her you were the reason it was happening. I told her that her precious son had been alive this whole time, and that he’d betrayed me and murdered my daughter. I told her you’d brought death right to her door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out another scream, rage and pain and helplessness mingling together inside him until he burned with the horror of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it you said to her? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry if Timothy’s death hurt you’,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack said before laughing again. “Oh, no, kiddo, it wasn’t your death that hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he…?” Maya managed, her voice distant in Tim’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s the other child killer!” Jack said brightly. “How did I know about the letters? I’ve known the whole time that he sent them to her. I was just waiting for the right moment to use it against him. Want to know something, Timmy? She kept every single one of them. Kept them in a box in front of a nice big picture of you on the mantle. I tossed it all in the fire while she watched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a monster,” Tim whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “I’ll kill you. I’ll fucking kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come and get me,” Jack said, and all the taunting had left his tone. “You murdered my daughter. You think losing your mom hurts? Imagine watching your own child die. Come and get me, bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut. The screaming stopped. Tim didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya got up, yanking Angel with her. She shoved her at Lilith and pushed them both to the stairs. Lilith didn’t need to be told; they could all tell Tim would explode any second, taking out his anger on anyone he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith hurried Angel out of the room. Maya, Axton, and Roland all looked from Timothy to each other, wondering what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland knelt down. “He called us. Said if we didn’t let him talk to you, he’d kill her. I’m so sorry. We thought she was still alive. We never would’ve let him...we didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t move. His hands were still over his ears. His eyes were closed. His breathing was ragged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton moved like he was going to touch Tim, but Maya caught him, shaking her head. She pulled him back so that they didn’t crowd him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pulled his hand away from his ear and slammed his fist against the ground, his whole body shaking. “It’s her fault,” he whispered. “It’s her fault! If I hadn’t found out about Angel, my mom would still...still…” He shook harder. “Oh, god, they tortured her. They tortured my mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t Angel’s fault,” Maya said. “You heard Jack. He’d planned to do this for a long time. He was just waiting for an excuse. That’s on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim curled up, putting his hands over his head in that defensive position of his. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry, mom,” he choked out. “He tortured my mom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took a cautious step forward and knelt down, a fair distance from Tim. “How can we help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He choked out a laugh. “Help? You can’t help. She’s d...dead. No one can help her.” He pressed his hands tighter to his head. “She called out for me. And I wasn’t there. I got her killed. I made him kill her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t,” Maya said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Axton said angrily. “You didn’t make him do it. He’s a sick fuck. That’s why he did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s trying to draw you out of safety. Don’t let him win,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Tim whispered. “I want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You shouldn’t be alone right now,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t leave him alone. He’d go after Jack. Maya could tell that the anger inside him would drive him right into Jack’s arms, and then he’d be screwed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed one of the remaining beers and set it down in front of Tim. “I’ll get you something stronger, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t agree with letting Tim drink away his sorrows. But a drunk Tim was better than a captured Tim, so she kept her mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t move. He just laid there, shaking, defending himself against an unseen threat, drowning in grief and anger and self-loathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland wanted to apologize again, but he knew it wouldn’t help. Instead, he silently retreated back downstairs, leaving Tim to Maya and Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked up as he came over to her and Lilith. A fresh set of tears spilled onto her cheeks at Roland’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t his fault,” Roland said, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. “Jack did this. There is no one to blame but Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know everything,” Angel sobbed, putting her face in her hands. “It is my fault. I caused all this. I got his mom killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, Jack had been planning to use Timothy’s mom against him for some time,” Roland said. “Neither of you knew. Neither of you could’ve stopped him. Blaming yourselves doesn’t change anything. It just makes the pain worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” Lilith asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s still processing it,” Roland said. “It’s best for Angel to stay down here with us and leave him to Maya and Axton. He’ll lash out, there’s no doubt about that. It’s just a matter of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we put him back in the cells?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Roland said, before Angel could lift her head to protest. “This is partially our fault. We should’ve known better than to trust Jack. We never should’ve brought the ECHO up to him. Maya and Axton will make sure his anger doesn’t leave that room. But he just lost his mother in a horrible way, and he shouldn’t be alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland sat down across from Angel. He reached out, lightly touching her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said, his voice surprisingly soft. “You can’t blame yourself for this. Jack was saving this as an ultimate punishment for Timothy. It was just a matter of time before it happened, whether or not he ever rescued you. We will stop Jack, so that he can never hurt anyone else like this again.” His expression hardened. “You have my word that we’ll keep Timothy safe on Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland,” Lilith said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out a hand to her to cut her off. “I won’t lie. We considered turning Timothy over to Jack to protect our people. But it’s clear Jack won’t stop until he gets his revenge. And it’s clear Timothy isn’t working for Jack anymore. We might have to put him back in the cells at some point, but I promise we will not hand him over to Jack, and we will not harm him unless he’s an immediate threat to our people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that will change what Jack just did,” Angel whispered. “He has to live with that the rest of his life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not go out and get some fresh air with Lilith?” Roland said, standing up. “Then get some rest. We’ll look after him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith helped Angel up, putting an arm around her shoulders. Angel wiped at her eyes, but it was useless. The tears kept coming, her throat choked with emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to go to Timothy. To put her arms around him and make him as warm as his jacket had made her. To comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was her fault. The others didn’t know everything. Not even Timothy knew everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had gotten Tim’s mom killed. Nothing would ever change that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton wondered if Tim was in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d fallen still, just lying on the floor. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t speak, didn’t move. He just laid there, hands over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it grew later, Maya draped a blanket over him and set a water bottle down in front of him. He didn’t react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t dare touch him or speak to him. They couldn’t even imagine the pain he was in right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya opened the door to the balcony to let in some fresh air. Axton sat on Tim’s bed and just watched him, looking frustrated that he couldn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed up well into the night, but there was no change in Tim. Finally, though, his arms dropped, his breathing having evened out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They doubted it would be peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sat on Angel’s bed and watched him for any signs of nightmare. As the night went on, she was unsurprised when Axton finally fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to stay up. When she started to nod off, she’d get up and pace out to the balcony, letting the cool night air wake her up before returning to watch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in the end, she fell asleep without realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim listened to the sound of deep breathing in the room for a while. He’d learned how to fake his sleep to keep the doctors and nurses from bothering him when he was in medical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a while before finally sitting up, looking side to side. Axton was asleep on his bed, Maya on Angel’s. Both were in positions that said they’d slipped off to sleep without meaning to while watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and quietly moved about the room. He changed into jeans and a hoodie, pulling the hood over his head. He slipped Axton’s pistol free of its holster with practiced fingers, tucking it into the waistband of his jeans. Axton didn’t even stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the table next to Angel’s bed. She’d taken off his shield, and he picked it up, clipping it back on himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his shoes on and headed for the balcony. He paused and backtracked, looking at the picture Angel had drawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted the pencil beside the drawing and drew a line through the sketch of himself. He set the pencil down and headed out onto the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart hammered as he swung himself over it, fear making his stomach roll. But he forced himself to shimmy down the beam until his feet touched the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved swiftly, unsure where he was going. But if he moved in one direction long enough, he’d find the perimeter and could follow it to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did just that, the exit in his sights before long. There were guards nearby, but they wouldn’t question someone leaving. They were there to stop people from entering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, no one said a word to him as he slipped out. His hands shook as he walked through the dark. He took out Axton’s gun and checked to make sure it was fully loaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no spare ammo. He’d have to make these shots count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was alright, though. He’d make it work. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept to the shadows to avoid any confrontations as he made his way along. He knew where the fast travel stations in this area were. Jack had always planned various assaults that he never carried out thanks to Sanctuary’s defenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been planning to use Tim’s mom all along. Planning to torture her. To murder her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, mom,” Tim whispered. His hands shook harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never thought to get her to safety. He figured Jack forgot about her years ago. Tim never mentioned her, and Jack never brought her up even as a threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she’d been his ace up the sleeve this whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d died knowing he’d failed her. In her final moments, she knew him as a disappointment. He hadn’t been there when she’d cried out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was going to kill Jack. He was going to put a bullet through the bastard’s skull, no matter what it cost him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his rage steadily wash over him as he walked to the nearest fast travel station. Despite his anger, his hands had stopped shaking, his chest hollow. He activated the fast travel station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was in Jack’s office. He reached for the gun tucked into his waistband, knowing Jack would be waiting for him. He just had to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something struck him in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision blurred as he fell to his knees. He was kicked roughly to the floor, the gun yanked from his hand. A heavy foot fell between his shoulder blades, the cold muzzle of a gun coming to rest against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack crouched in front of him, hatred carved into every line of his face as he smiled. “Welcome home, Timmy.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't plan to update early again, but I wasn't sure if I'd have a chance to get anything else up on Friday or Saturday and didn't want to leave you guys with that ominous ending all weekend, so...have this cliffhanger instead!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim had been prepared for a trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how Jack thought. He’d been Jack for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew how Wilhelm fought. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough to take Wilhelm in a physical fight, but he wasn’t helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a slow breath to calm himself. Jack leaned closer, reaching for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s hand shot out, punching Jack in his good eye. He felt the pressure come off his back, just like he’d expected. Wilhelm would grab him and yank him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved himself and rolled to the side as Wilhelm reached for him, springing to his feet. Jack pulled his hand away from his eye, looking furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you’re clever?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom had nothing to do with this!” Tim snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did my daughter!” Jack snapped right back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You locked her up. Used her. You hurt her so badly she chose death over you, you fucking asshole,” Tim said, clenching his fists. “You used an innocent kid. You tortured and killed an innocent woman.” His eyes burned, but he fought back his angry tears. “What the hell do you touch that you don’t ruin, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pulled a gun and fired on Tim. His shield absorbed the shot, but he staggered back from the force of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you suffer, just like I made your mom suffer,” Jack said, firing off another shot as he got closer. “I’m going to make you watch the video I took of me carving her up. I healed her and then dug the knife right back in. And the whole time, she knew it was happening because of you. She died hating you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a cry of pain and threw himself at Jack, tackling him to the ground and trying to wrestle him for the gun. “I’m going to kill you, you bastard.” His voice cracked, sorrow and anger seeping in. “I’m going to kill you for hurting Angel and my mom! They didn’t deserve it! They were innocent!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you knew my daughter was innocent, then you shouldn’t have murdered her!” Jack cried furiously. “You caused this, Timmy. Just like you always do. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR FAULT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cried out, because he knew Jack was right. He knew, and he couldn’t change it, but at least he could kill Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get the gun, pressing it to Jack’s head, breathing heavily. Wilhelm’s gun pressed to his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I care if I die anymore?” Tim said, finger tightening on the trigger. “My life is worthless. We’ll both die here. The end of Handsome Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack met his eyes. “Then pull the trigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Jack’s cold gaze. Just a little more pressure on the trigger and Handsome Jack would be dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the end, Tim choked out a dry sob, because he couldn’t do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm grabbed Tim’s wrist, and Tim screamed as Wilhelm broke it effortlessly. The gun fell from his twitching fingers, landing beside Jack’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was hauled off Jack. Jack stood up, grabbing the gun. He dropped the clip, and Tim was despaired to see it was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you couldn’t do it, you coward,” Jack said. “But I also know you told the Crimson Raiders I’d go for their supply lines, so I took precautions. I put two shots in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped up to Tim, gripping his face. Tim’s mind filled with terror at the look in Jack’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trained you too well to shoot me. I spent years breaking you so that you’d never be able to pull that trigger on me. I knew what I was doing.” His grip tightened. “I am going to torture you until you beg for death, and then I’ll torture you beyond that. You’ll know agony when I’m done with you. You’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of light and then Tim’s digi-Jacks were firing on Wilhelm. He cried out as one of the shots caught his flesh, dropping Tim in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ran for the fast travel station, but Jack tackled him to the ground, whipping the pistol across his temple. “Wilhelm, freaking hold him! What do I pay you for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm hurried over and stomped his foot onto Tim’s broken wrist, earning a cry from Tim. Jack hurried to his computer, typing rapidly. He let out a frustrated snarl, slamming his fist on the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he snapped. “Run the watch down. I don’t want it destroyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm turned so that they were firing on his cybernetic enhancements. He didn’t bother wasting ammo, just let them run down his shield and then fire on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim struggled to get free. Despair had replaced his anger. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t want to be here anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of that drawing, of the sunrise with their smiles. He didn’t deserve that. Not after what he’d caused. Not after what he’d cost his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t want to be here, either. He needed to escape, come up with a new plan. Maybe he couldn’t kill Jack, but he had the knowledge and ability to ruin Jack’s operations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a fool. He was going to suffer for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his digi-Jacks finally disappeared, Tim struggled harder, even as Wilhelm ground his foot against Tim’s broken wrist. Tim grit his teeth, trying to shove Wilhelm off with his good hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone kicked him in the side and he winced, looking up to see that Nisha had joined them. Her impassive expression stared down at him, making his fear grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone here, just like always. They were loyal to Jack, and he was just a cheap knock-off. Just not-Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame about your mom,” Nisha said, a smirk curling her lips. “I see now why you’re such a bitch about pain. Runs in the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all monsters,” Tim whispered. He gave a fierce yank of his arm, his wrist sending a jolt of pain up his arm. Wilhelm stumbled a little, but caught his balance before Tim could get himself free. “She had nothing to do with any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did Angel,” Jack said, kicking him in the ribs hard enough that Tim wheezed for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm pulled Tim so that he was standing. He got his arms around Tim to hold him steady, in a way that had Tim sucking in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been here too many times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, bastard,” Tim said, not even caring how badly his voice shook. “I’m glad Lilith did it to you. She should’ve killed you while she was at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least she’d have the balls to kill me, Timmy,” Jack said, lifting the brand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim trembled against Wilhelm, his breathing slipping into the erratic rhythm of a panic attack. He tried to count to three in his head, over and over. Tried to imagine Angel’s patient voice doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just a warmup, Timmy. After we have a little fun beating you to the brink of death, we’ll stick some health kits in you, get you patched up real good,” Jack said, patting his cheek and slipping the mask off him. “And then? Then I’m pressing this to your face. And I’m going to laugh while you gag on the smell of your own melting flesh. And only when it touches bone will I think about stopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s vision wavered. Only Wilhelm kept him upright as his knees buckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have come here. He should’ve taken the drink Axton offered. Stayed under the blanket Maya had draped over him to keep him warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he knew was that he couldn’t let it slip that Angel was alive. Maybe he’d failed his mom. But he could not fail Angel, not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jack brought the brand right up to his scar, just the barest whisper of space between the searing heat and his vulnerable flesh, Tim began to scream in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he did not let Angel’s name slip past his lips, even as the world fell away into a blinding light of agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember being dragged to the cells. He just remembered becoming aware that he was chained up there, his broken wrist bound far too tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged at it, letting the sharp pain bring him back to some sense of awareness. He let Angel’s voice count to three in his head until he’d managed to steady his breathing somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face ached. He looked up at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back to reality,” Jack said, slamming the mask against Tim’s face so hard that Tim cried out, trying to jerk away. Jack gripped his hair to keep his head steady, fixing the mask in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It burned against his sensitive skin. His good eye twitched as the eye clasp came too close for comfort, just on the edge of scratching his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you’re going to tell me how you found out about Angel,” Jack snarled, crowding himself against Tim, making sure his angry face was all Tim could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, Tim couldn’t tell him anything. If he started, there was a chance he’d never stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you shit,” Tim said. He forced a cold grin, identical to the one he’d seen Jack flash so many times. “I was trained to resist torture, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsurprised when Jack backhanded him hard enough that his face flared in pain and his lip split. Tim spat blood on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to die here. But he was going to suffer first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fear was an overwhelming, all-consuming feeling, pumping through his body until it wore him down into numbness. He stared blankly up at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timothy Lawrence was going to die. Maybe he deserved that after what he’d done to his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, you don’t get to escape in your own pretty little head,” Jack said, holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm stepped forward and placed a hammer in it. The air expelled from Tim’s lungs in a terrified gasp, all the fear and panic rushing to fill him up again, anchoring itself into every fiber of his being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to pull his foot away, but it was bound in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to beg. He wanted to plead with Jack not to do it again. He could still remember each of his toes being broken, one by one. He could remember the hammer crashing down on his foot, followed by a health kit, and then another blow. Over and over and over until he’d screamed his throat raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he forced his mouth to stay closed. If he opened it to plead, he might get desperate enough to blurt out the truth about Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out about Angel?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just stared at him, crying out as Jack stomped on his foot. No, no, it already hurt. Phantom pain tore through it. He’d been here before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lifted the hammer high. With that force, he’d shatter Tim’s foot with a single blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how you found out about Angel, or you lose your goddamn foot, nice and slow,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head desperately. He couldn’t. He couldn’t risk Jack finding out that Angel was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack brought the hammer down. Tim screamed as it broke his big toe, slamming into it with too much force. Jack had just enough restraint through his anger to keep from ruining Tim’s toe permanently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wanted this to drag out. He needed to be able to heal it so he could break it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gasped for air around his own screams as Jack dug his foot against the broken toe. He raised the hammer again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to break your toes one by one, as many times as it takes for you to start talking. And if you want to keep being stubborn, I’ll shatter every bone in your foot and make you run on it,” he said. “How the goddamn hell did you find out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim only screamed again as Jack broke a second toe. He hunched over, swallowing back dry sobs. Blood trickled down his chin. He’d dug his teeth into his lip too hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re so tough?” Jack said, stomping on Tim’s foot again, earning another pained shout. “I will break you, just like I always do. You put yourself here, Timmy. This is your fault. All of it. You killed my daughter, you killed your mother, and you put yourself here. After everything I did for you, you betrayed me. And now you’re going to pay for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped Tim’s face, finger right at the corner of Tim’s right eye. Tim didn’t dare move his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Jack looked at his eye thoughtfully, then settled for punching him hard enough to give him a black eye. “I was going to blind you, but I’ll save that for later. I want you to see everything I’m doing to you.” He waved the hammer in Tim’s face again, tapping it against the mask hard enough to send pain vibrating through Tim’s face. “You get to watch, just like I had to watch Angel die. Oh, how about a home video, Timmy? One last time to see your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Jack snapped at Wilhelm, who went over to a screen hooked up on the wall. He turned it on, and Tim whimpered at the image that appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom’s screams filled the room. Jack gripped his chin and forced him to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen, Jack dug a knife into Tim’s mom, carving her slowly, a sick grin on his face as she begged him to stop, her pleas turning into screams as she lost sense of everything but the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Tim managed to choke out, his chest tearing itself into pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That? That was your fault,” Jack hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen, Jack grabbed something off the shelf in the living room. It was a heavy-looking pot with a picture of Timothy’s old face printed on it, the dates of his birth and “death” under the picture. He could see some of his old belongings stacked neatly in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slammed it against his mom’s foot until Tim could hear the bones breaking, until her screams pierced his ears and left them ringing. He cried out in an echo of her pain as Jack stomped on his broken toes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will break you,” Jack promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim believed him. He believed that Jack would shatter every bone in his body. He believed that Jack would break his mind, his spirit. He believed that Jack would melt the flesh off his face with that white hot brand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no matter how broken he was, he would take the truth of Angel to his grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d brought himself here. The others had tried to stop him, tried to watch him through the night. This was on him. He would not let Angel suffer for his stupidity, his weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Jack. “We’ll both die alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fury whipped across Jack’s face. He brought the hammer down, Tim crying out as his index finger was broken by the blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every finger, every toe, every single bone in your body,” Jack said, stomping on Tim’s foot again. “There won’t be a piece of you left intact when I’m done with you, kiddo. Congratulations, you’ve pissed me off more than anyone ever has. Now you get to see what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed his hand against Tim’s face, pressing the mask into his burning, sensitive skin. Tim screamed, trying to jerk his hands free to pry Jack’s hand off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing became erratic, chest heaving for air that wouldn’t fill his lungs. His foot throbbed painfully, his mind spiraling away from his body, his mom’s screams filling his ears, mingling with the sound of his own screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed and he heard a surprised yell. The pressure on his face stopped, but he hunched over, the pain ringing through him. He gasped for breath, the world spinning around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to suffer. He was going to die. He never even thanked them for the blanket and beer. He never got to know if Angel saw the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was slipping away. There was so much screaming. He didn’t know if it was him or his mom or both anymore. The ringing in his ears was growing louder, drowning it all out. His vision was dark. He wondered if he’d closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was slipping away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something warm touched his face. He jerked away with a hoarse cry, the movement making his head spin worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing drowned out everything else. The pain washed over him. Everything faded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack killing Tim's mom was one of my earliest ideas for this fic, but one I didn't originally intend to actually write. This whole arc of the fic was really challenging to write, so thank you guys for the comments on the last update, because it's a relief that it seemed to have an emotional impact!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A strong breeze had Maya jerking upright. Her heart thudded in her chest as she realized she’d fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked out on the room and her stomach twisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she cried, jumping out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cry had Axton jerking upright in surprise. He looked around, eyes going wide in horror. They looked at each other before scrambling around the room, checking every corner, checking the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Maya breathed, hurrying to the stairs, Axton on her heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of them running down the stairs had woken everyone else by the time they reached the bottom floor. Roland looked over anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he come down here?” Maya demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s face paled. “He’s missing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been awake and working right here since I left you with him. He never came downstairs,” Roland said, standing up. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We fucking fell asleep!” Axton said, pushing his hands through his hair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement caught Maya’s eye, her dread growing. “Axton. Axton! Your gun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused and looked at his empty holster. Wordlessly, he ran back upstairs. Maya knew he wouldn’t find it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought he’d fallen asleep. We were trying to stay up and watch him but…” Maya let out a frustrated noise. “Dammit. Dammit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland took out his ECHO. “Report in. Did anyone leave Sanctuary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” a voice replied. “Someone left about a half hour ago. Couldn’t see his face, though. He had a hood up. Not sure what direction he went in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” Roland switched the feed. “Everyone fan out. The doppelganger is missing. Check all fast travel stations near Sanctuary. He left Sanctuary about a half hour ago, likely heading to Helios. Likely armed with Axton’s gun, and hiding his face with a hood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!” Gaige replied back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland switched the feed one last time. “This is Roland. We have a man missing from Sanctuary, targeted by Hyperion. He was last seen hiding his face with a hood. Report back immediately if you see him, and do not engage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton came back downstairs, Angel’s drawing in his hand and his expression tight. “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the drawing, Tim’s sketch had been crossed out. Angel let out a soft sound of distress, taking the drawing from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t plan to come back,” she whispered. “He’s planning to die tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not happening. He’ll reach a fast travel station before any of us can find him, but there’s got to be something we can do,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he had an ECHO on him, I could track him. But he doesn’t have anything but his watch, and I’m not connected to the Hyperion network anymore,” Angel said in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That lady. Kayla?” Axton said. “The one he was trying to shoot. She had a Hyperion tablet with her. She gave us information from it. Do we still have it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Roland said, hurrying away to find it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can find him with that?” Axton said anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Angel said, tightening her hold on the drawing. This was her fault. She would find Timothy. She wouldn’t let him die tonight. She wasn’t Jack’s helpless little victim anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was free. She was a Siren. She would save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland returned, handing the tablet to Angel. She took a deep breath, her arm lighting up as she connected herself to the familiar Hyperion network.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was familiar with Tim’s watch, having monitored his vitals through it before. She connected to it easily, allowing herself to access his location through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said in despair. “He’s close to a fast travel station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any way you can get us onto Helios?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But only two or three of you. Any more, and they’ll alert Jack,” she said. She reached into the code of Tim’s watch, altering it just enough to allow them to listen in to him. He was silent, just the sound of his breathing and the wind coming through. “Should I try to stop him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said. “He’s not thinking rationally right now. If we try and stop him, he might ditch the watch, and then we’ll be screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take time for me to get you onto Helios without it ringing any alarms,” Angel said, already getting to work. “I’ll have to fake your DNA signatures so they show up as approved personnel, but I also have to make sure it’s personnel who aren’t already on Helios. Accessing fast travel logs now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get ready,” Roland said. “Two or three, she said. Who else is going with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring Gaige back,” Axton said. “With her and Deathtrap, it’ll be more like four of us, without alerting Jack to us, uh, sneaking on, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaige, return to Sanctuary. The rest of you, I want you to gather vehicles and wait at the fast travel station I send you the location of. We need to be ready to evacuate back to Sanctuary the second they have the doppelganger in hand,” Roland said. “Jack will pursue us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton hurried to arm themselves. Both felt on edge, well aware they’d failed. They’d known damn well that Tim would return to Jack if given the chance, and they’d still fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His shield was gone too,” Axton said, looking down at the pistol he’d replaced his with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a chance. Jack won’t kill him right away,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a good thing!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But if we’re fast enough, we can get him back before Jack can hurt him too badly,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He fast traveled to Helios!” Angel called in panic. “His DNA just registered in the system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried back out to her together, everyone listening. It was tensely silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the sound of something being struck, and what sounded like a body hitting the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Timmy,” Jack’s voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Angel said in horror. “He’s got Timothy. He was waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We knew he would be,” Maya said, shaking off her concern. “Focus, Angel. We need to get to Helios if we want to save him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel trembled, but her expression turned to one of concentration, even as they listened to the sounds of a fight coming from the tablet. The door to HQ opened, Gaige scurrying in. Axton gestured her over and spoke in a low voice to fill her in on what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom had nothing to do with this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did my daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s head snapped up in surprise. Tim spoke before Maya could tell her to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You locked her up. Used her. You hurt her so badly she chose death over you, you fucking asshole. You used an innocent kid. You tortured and killed an innocent woman. What the hell do you touch that you don’t ruin, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes, shaking harder. She opened them and got back to work. He needed her. He didn’t have much time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gunshot had them all jumping. Angel’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had his shield!” Axton said quickly, wincing as another gunshot sounded over the sound of Jack’s threats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR FAULT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s voice rang out around the room, followed by Tim’s cry. Angel closed her eyes, digging deep into Hyperion’s network to alter what she needed to in order to get Maya, Axton, and Gaige up to Helios without being detected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I care if I die anymore? My life is worthless. We’ll both die here. The end of Handsome Jack,” Tim was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t do it,” Angel said, grip tightening on the tablet. “Jack made sure he couldn’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, they were forced to listen to Tim fail in his mission. Axton began to pace, furious at how helpless they were. Maya was shaking her leg impatiently, forcing herself to keep quiet rather than complain at Angel to work faster. She was doing her best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Jack began to threaten Tim again, Angel briefly stopped her mission. She dug back into Tim’s watch, determination driving her as she summoned his digi-Jacks and cut Jack off from their system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I summoned his digi-Jacks to protect him. They won’t attack Jack because of their programming, but they’ll attack Wilhelm. It’ll at least buy him time,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His digi-what?” Lilith said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya would rather not deal with admitting she’d let him stay armed the whole time. “Shhh. Listen. They’re attacking Wilhelm, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are,” Angel confirmed, right back to trying to manipulate the fast travel system. “It won’t be enough to defeat him, but it buys time, and that’s all I can manage for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel worked as fast as she could. But still, she was aware when the digi-Jacks ran out of time, and was upset but unsurprised when Nisha’s voice joined the fray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear the moment when Tim began to slip into a panic attack, his breathing growing unsteady. They listened as Jack threatened him, talking about how he wouldn’t stop until Tim’s flesh had melted to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tim began to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an agonized scream, loud and desperate. Jack’s laughter mingled with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my- what is he doing to Timothy?” Maya said, clenching her fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Angel said, aware she was crying again. “I don’t know. He used to bring Timothy into his office and do something to him. It traumatized him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His screams seemed endless. Gaige caught Axton’s arm to stop his mad pacing before he could knock something over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it,” Angel said. “Hurry, I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go,” Roland said, ushering them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll connect the feed to your ECHOs so you know what’s happening,” Angel said. “You can’t be seen. Your wanted posters are listed in Helios.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises there,” Maya said, hurrying out of HQ with the others on her heel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed to the fast travel station, Angel activating it remotely for them. There was a flash, and then they were in a quiet hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring you right to his office. He has too many security measures in there,” Angel said. “My best guess is that he’ll move Timothy to the cells to torture him. You need to make your way there. I know you want to get to him, but you have to be careful not to be seen or trigger any alarms. I’m sending you the quietest path there now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to move along the hallways. Tim’s screams had stopped, and now they only heard his ragged breathing through the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Jack’s annoyed voice said. “Get him to the cells. I hate when he goes catatonic on me like this. I want him aware of what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to stay focused,” Maya said as Axton slammed a fist against the wall. “We can’t be caught. We’ll rescue him, but only if we keep ourselves focused. Timothy got into this mess because he was acting on emotion instead of logic. We can’t risk doing the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you guys said this guy was fucked up, but this is more than I was expecting,” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh!” Maya said as she heard voices up ahead. She pulled them into a side room, listening as footsteps moved past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helios should be quiet right now, but there are always people about,” Angel said. “I’m accessing the cameras now so I can scout ahead for you. You’re clear to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel guided them along the twisting hallways, telling them when to hide and when they could safely proceed. It was painfully slow going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back to reality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jack’s voice, breaking the silence as they moved along. Silently, they all began to move a little faster, especially as Tim cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you’re going to tell me how you found out about Angel,” Jack snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you shit. I was trained to resist torture, remember?” Tim’s statement was followed with the sound of him being struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry,” Angel urged. She let out a choked gasp. “Hurry, Jack is going to break his foot again. He almost lost it last time he was tortured like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how you found out about Angel, or you lose your goddamn foot, nice and slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s threat was followed just moments later by another scream from Tim, the crack of something indicating that Tim had been struck with a heavy object. Their little group pushed on as fast as they dared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They listened as Jack threatened and Tim screamed, his pain lacing each noise he made. They reached an elevator and Maya pressed desperately at the button on it, but nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stairs,” Angel said. “Take the stairs, down to the bottom floor! Nisha is monitoring the elevator to make sure no one interrupts them at the cells!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran for the stairs, shoving the door open and hurrying down them. Tim’s mom’s screams came through the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s making Timothy watch,” Angel said, her voice strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They listened to the horror of that as they hurried down the stairs, focused on getting to him. He was traumatized as it was; how much could he take?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will break you,” Jack promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll both die alone,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell,” Axton said. “You’re not dying, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not dying,” Maya agreed, tattoos already starting to light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s breathing was becoming erratic again, worse than before. They spotted the entrance to the cells, the red light next to it flashing green as Angel accessed it for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m summoning his digi-Jacks!” Angel said. “It’ll create a distraction. You need to get him out and get right to the nearest fast travel station. I’ll guide you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t need their ECHOs now; they could hear the screaming coming from a nearby room. Gaige summoned Deathtrap, who sped at the door, dropping low as he approached it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed through it, knocking into the Enforcer and sending him to the ground. Jack spun around, dropping the hammer in his hand and lifting his arm instead, lasers shooting from the weapon attached to his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” he snapped. “How are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them bothered with a reply. Axton threw out his turret, firing on Wilhelm as he tried to fend off Deathtrap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More gunfire came from the doorway, indicating that Nisha had joined the fight. Maya’s arm glowed brightly as she caught Nisha in her phaselock, throwing her at Jack so that the two were away from the door and crowded together against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton ran for Tim, catching Tim’s face in his hands. “Timothy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jerked away, a horse cry leaving him. His eyes were closed, his shoes gone. Two of his toes and his index finger were clearly broken. The skin of his wrist swelled alarmingly against the bindings holding him in place, indicating that his wrist was broken as well. He had a black eye, and blood stained his mouth and chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton switched to a cryo weapon, firing on the chains holding Tim to the chair in the room. They froze and Axton used his tomahawk to smash through them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, c’mon,” Axton said, trying to get him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was too far in the grips of panic to recognize that he was being saved, though. Axton lifted him in his arms, careful of his broken bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cover me!” he said to Gaige.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha! Kinda weird to see you carrying Handsome Jack around bridal style, but I’ve still gotcha,” Gaige said, shifting in front of him and firing away at their enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was using her powers to keep back Wilhelm, as he was the most immediate threat in close-range combat and the room wasn’t very big. Nisha had pushed Jack behind herself, though he fired around her with his wrist launchers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let them take him!” Jack snapped. He fumbled for his ECHO. “Intruders in Helios. Lockdown immediately. It’s those vault hunter bastards. The Siren, the Commando, and the Mechromancer. Capture them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they were going to escape the room. For as powerful as his forces were, Wilhelm couldn’t escape Maya’s phaselock, and Nisha’s shield was already getting low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, Axton! We’ll follow!” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton fled out of the room, hearing Gaige behind him. There was a loud crash from the cell, and then Maya was joining their group, lobbing a grenade back at Jack, Nisha, and Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bypassing the lockdown measures that would trap you,” Angel said. “Be prepared for heavy security at the fast travel station. Nothing I can do about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got our people waiting to flee as soon as you get back,” Roland said. “Zed’s waiting at HQ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t just fast travel to Sanctuary?” Gaige said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too risky with the forces milling about the Helios fast travel station. We can’t risk any of them getting into Sanctuary and hurting our people,” Roland said. “Don’t worry, though. We’re prepared for an escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be ready! You’re about to come up on loader bots when you round the corner!” Angel warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s arm lit up and Gaige grabbed a grenade. As soon as they rounded the corner, Maya phaselocked the waiting group of loaders, Gaige tossing her grenade at them as they ran past, the explosion rocking the hallway and knocking framed portraits off the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran past confused, frightened employees who shrank back in fear. Some guards tried to stop them, but they were shot down quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready. Big loader and security presence at the fast travel station,” Angel said as they finally approached it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it,” Axton said, shifting Tim as carefully as he could to free up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They burst out into the hallway the fast travel station was located in. They were immediately met with gunfire, strong enough to put their shields in danger within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton threw his turret down. “Meet my girlfriend, assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige and Deathtrap threw themselves into the chaos, DT mauling the nearest guard. Maya used her phaselock to catch a group of guards and loaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three worked together to clear a path to the fast travel station, all determined to make it there. They couldn’t screw this up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Activating his watch for more firepower,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s digi-Jacks burst forth, earning a startled cry from Axton and Gaige. But the digi-Jacks tore into Jack’s forces, making it easier to get to the fast travel station. One of them lingered by Axton and Tim, keeping them covered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go now!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three grabbed at each other and reached the fast travel station. A flash of light tore them from the fight, and they found themselves standing back on Pandora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry!” Roland said from the vehicle he was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They climbed in with him, tearing away. Several other vehicles drove along with them, firing as Jack’s forces appeared at the fast travel station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scrambling the satellite image feeds so they can’t determine which vehicle Timothy is in,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland drove as fast as he could without losing control of the vehicle. Jack’s forces were at a disadvantage without vehicles of their own at the ready, but the loaders were gaining on them with impressive speed. The vehicles around them fired on the loaders, determined to keep them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland pulled right up to the entrance of Sanctuary and they poured into the safety of its gates. Relief was still far off, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed’s at HQ,” Roland said, ushering the rest of the Crimson Raiders into safety and drawing out his gun to keep the still-pursuing loaders back. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige stayed behind to help Roland get everyone inside safely. Maya and Axton ran for HQ with Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They burst inside and hurried upstairs, passing by Angel and Lilith. The two hurried to follow them upstairs, where Zed was already waiting with his supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton lowered Tim onto the bed, trying to be gentle with his broken bones. Tim appeared to have lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Angel said, putting a hand over her mouth as she took in the state of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m staying,” she said firmly. “Don’t ask me to leave him right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya said nothing, just put an arm around Angel’s shoulders and drew her in close. Zed began to tend to Tim’s wounds, shooing them away so he could have some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Lilith said to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Physically, I think he’ll heal. It’s his mental state I’m worried about,” Maya said. “He didn’t even recognize us when we got to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That idiot! He shouldn’t have gone! And he has the nerve to call me the himbo,” Axton said, pacing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what himbo, uh, means,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever! He still shouldn’t have gone,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame him for not thinking clearly? Jack had just tortured and murdered his mom, and then made him listen to it happening.” Maya tightened her hold on Angel. “We knew he was planning to go after Jack, and we still fell asleep, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna need you to take her out of here,” Zed said, nodding to Angel. “His toe is pretty messed up. This isn’t going to be pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave,” Angel argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want to see me operating on his toe, kid,” Zed said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you. We’ll come right back up when Zed is done,” Lilith assured, holding her hand out. “Come on, Angel. There’s nothing more you can do for him now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got him out thanks to you,” Maya said, pulling her arm away from Angel’s shoulders. “Lilith is right; you rescued him. Now let us tend to his wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel reluctantly allowed herself to be led downstairs. She sat on one of the beds there, bouncing her leg anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. They’ll fix him up,” Lilith said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Physically,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith had nothing to say to that. She had no doubt that Tim’s mental state would be ruined when he woke up. She just wasn’t sure how it would make him act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t bring it up now. If he was a danger when he woke up, they’d deal with that when it happened. For now, there was nothing more they could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel picked up an ECHO someone had left lying about. Lilith pretended not to hear her listening to recordings of her conversations with Tim. Instead, she went across the room and tried to organize everything Roland had been doing before they discovered Tim missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Roland returned, none of them spoke. Angel just replayed some of her favorite conversations with Tim on the ECHO, keeping the volume low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before Zed came downstairs. “Did all I could. I’ll come back to check on him later. You can go back up there now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel flung herself from the bed, hurrying upstairs. Her eyes shot to Tim’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed had put a cast on his hand to protect his wrist and finger. He also had a cast on his foot. The blood had been cleaned off his face, though he still wore his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed sedated him,” Maya said. “He’ll be out for hours. It’s probably for the best. He left us stuff in case Timothy wakes up earlier than expected and needs to be sedated again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Axton said, pulling a chair up to the bed. “If you want to sit by him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the seat. She glanced at his face, seeing a black eye through what was revealed by the mask. His lip was split and badly swollen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would’ve been a lot worse if you hadn’t saved him,” Maya said. “I mean that, Angel. We never would’ve gotten him back without you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wanted to argue that this was her fault in the first place, but she was too tired. Instead, she just watched the steady rise and fall of Tim’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew. She knew it wouldn’t take Jack long to figure out how they’d recovered Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was worth it. She’d knowingly made that sacrifice, and as she listened to Tim breathe, safe beside her, she knew it was a choice she’d never regret. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maya, Axton, and Angel are the official founders of the Timothy Lawrence Defense Squad, now accepting applications</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tim woke, he didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, his expression groggy, the sedative still in his system. Angel straightened up in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on Sanctuary,” Maya said, coming to his bedside. “You’re safe. Just rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just stared at her. Maya sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a long story, but we snuck onto Helios and rescued you. Okay? All that matters is that you’re safe on Sanctuary. Jack can’t get you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to stare at the ceiling. He twitched his foot, wincing in pain and looking down at it. His breathing hitched, but he just turned his face against the pillow and silently battled his panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell back asleep before long. Maya went downstairs to speak with Roland, returning a while later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Axton talked in low voices in the corner of the room. Angel just stayed where she was and watched Tim breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke again, he was a little more aware. He flinched back at every sound, his breathing unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton walked over with a water bottle, coming up on Tim’s blindside. Before Angel could warn him, Tim saw the shadow of a man fall over him, scrambling back in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, easy, man, it’s just me,” Axton said, holding up the water bottle. “I’m just bringing you water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel realized she’d been sitting on his blindside this whole time. Tim looked terrified to realize someone had been next to him without him noticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I forgot,” she said quietly, standing up and dragging her chair to the other side. “Is this okay? Can I sit next to you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond. He just shifted away from her on the bed, his body trembling lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I, uh, get you to drink some water?” Axton said awkwardly. “You need something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held his hand out. Axton uncapped the bottle and placed it in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat up just enough that he could drink some water. But he jerked it away from his ruined lip, water splashing into his lap. He shook harder, grip on the bottle tightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took it from him, and none of them were surprised when Tim curled up and placed his hands over his head in that defensive position of his. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip despite the pain, desperate to keep his emotions to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel desperately wanted to comfort him, but she didn’t dare touch him with how jumpy he was right now. She tried to think of something to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held a hand out to Maya, gesturing at her ECHO. Maya handed it to her and Angel accessed it, searching for a song she vaguely remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It began to drift out of the ECHO. Tim shook harder at the sound of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t know the name of the song. She just remembered Janey Springs playing it for him back on Elpis, and Tim laughing about how bad it was. Janey had good naturedly grabbed his hands and made him dance around the room to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d laughed along with Janey, lightly arguing that it was stupid and that he wanted to stop. But they’d danced badly together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped it was a good memory. She didn’t know how else to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya went to the door and opened it, letting a breeze in. Tim shuddered at the cold air, but leaned towards it. It was fresh air. It made him breathe a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m gonna-” Axton gestured to the blanket before shifting it and putting it over Tim’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim removed one hand to pull it tighter over himself before covering his head again. He pressed his face to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before Tim fell asleep again, his hands dropping to his sides. Axton carefully lowered him back down to the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that song?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Janey Springs played it for him on Elpis. I thought it might bring back a happy memory for him,” Angel said, turning the music off. “They danced to it together. It was back before I’d ever talked to him. I just kept an eye on the vault hunters back then for Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland came upstairs, leaning in the doorway. “How is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fell asleep,” Maya said. “He hasn’t spoken a word. Just curls up in this defensive position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s entirely possible he won’t speak again for a long time, if ever. I’ve seen that kind of traumatic response before,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Axton said unhappily. “Happened to a guy I knew in the Dahl military after he got his arm blown off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s got to be something we can do to help him,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland shook his head. “I’m sorry, Angel. We don’t have anyone here qualified to deal with the mental trauma of what he went through. The best we can do for him is keep him away from Jack and tend to his wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us handle it for now,” Maya said. “He’s on alert when he’s conscious. People he’s not familiar with, or already doesn’t trust, will just make it worse. He’s familiar with the three of us. I think that’s for the best right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Roland said. “Jack’s forces did try to break in, but they can’t breach Sanctuary. He’s retreated for now. We haven’t heard anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would, Angel knew. It was just a matter of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve called Mordecai and Brick to Sanctuary, just to be safe. We have no idea what Jack will do,” Roland continued. “All of our allies are on alert. It’s the best we can do for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us know if anything changes,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland nodded and left. With nothing to do, Maya and Axton opted to clean the room, just to stay busy. Angel stayed by Tim’s bedside, watching him for any sign of a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came within an hour. He began to whimper and stir restlessly. She reached out to shake him awake, but froze, too scared he’d lash out in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, can you wake him up?” she said at last. “I think he’s having a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back up,” Axton instructed, going over to Tim. “He won’t wake peacefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel did as she was told, backing a safe distance away from Tim. Axton bent down and shook Tim’s shoulder hard before leaping back before Tim could strike at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jerked upright, gasping for air, grabbing at his chest as his breath wheezed in and out unsteadily. He tried to back away, but jumped as his back hit the headboard of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright!” Axton said. “You’re fine. It’s just us. Uh...shit. Angel, the counting thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, breathe. You need to calm down,” Angel said, trying to keep her voice calm despite her racing heart. “One, two, three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a long time for him to focus on her counting and steady his breathing. Sweat left his hair plastered to his forehead. His whole body shook and he put his hands over his head, bowing his head against his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya heated up soup for him and brought it over, setting it on the bedside table. “Here. Please try to eat something light, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move for a long time. The soup went cold, but no one pushed him to eat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went on for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim would curl up until he fell asleep, only for Axton to wake him from a nightmare. He never spoke, never ate, never drank. Just held himself, like he’d fall apart if he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t carry on like that, and they all knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat something,” Maya said after the second day of the cycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t respond. She heated up soup for him and approached him slowly, trying to make sure she was nonthreatening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, please. You need to eat,” she said, holding it out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he still didn’t respond, Axton let out a frustrated noise. Maya shot him a sharp look, but he ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon dude, you’re never going to heal like this. You need to stop being stubborn and eat something!” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Maya hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He’s punishing himself, and it’s fucking stupid. He didn’t do anything wrong. I mean, yea, he ran off on his own, but who wouldn’t have after what Jack did?” Axton moved closer to Tim, making sure not to tower over him. “Stop beating yourself up. We rescued you because we didn’t want you to be hurt. What a goddamn slap in the face it is to see you do it to yourself after what everyone went through to get you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being fair-” Angel started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim slowly reached a hand out to Maya. Maya stared at him in surprise before giving him the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a slow sip of it. He lifted his head and stared at it for a moment. He looked from it to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he threw it at Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton jumped back. “Hot! You asshole, that was hot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the faintest twitch of Tim’s lips, like he might smile. Then it was gone and he dropped his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to call me a himbo,” Axton challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s lips twitched again, but it wasn’t enough to bring anything resembling a smile to his face. He just looked tired now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, even if you won’t insult me, I’m insulting you. You’re a fuckin’ prick for that,” Axton said. He looked down at his stained shirt. “Shit, you’re just trying to get me to strip. Ain’t gonna work, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t say you didn’t bring that on yourself,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t rude!” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolled her eyes. Still, Tim had taken a sip before he threw it. That was an improvement, small as it was. Even him throwing it at Axton was an improvement, for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya got an idea and left Axton and Angel to look after Tim as she left HQ. Tim curled up into his usual position, startling when Axton came up on his left side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Axton said. “I’m just borrowing one of your shirts since you wrecked mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched him warily, but Axton just dug through the bag of clothes at Tim’s bedside. He took out a shirt and changed into it, scowling at the way it hugged his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta buff you up,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t answer that. He dropped his face back against his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed another chair and sat next to Angel. They looked at each other, lost for what to do. They didn’t know how to help Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drawing helps me,” Angel said at last, then blushed. “It’s just...if you don’t want to talk, maybe you can write out what you want to say. You don’t even have to show any of us. You can tear it up and light it on fire. But sometimes the words living inside me just get so heavy. It helps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t lift his head. Angel got paper and a pen, setting them down on his bed, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head just enough to see where the paper was. He pushed it back towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I need to redo my drawing, since someone so rudely ruined it,” she said, picking up the paper and pen. “I guess I can forgive you, since you didn’t throw soup on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, that was so unnecessary,” Axton said. “You could’ve just asked me to take my shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew,” Angel said, elbowing him in the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re old enough for me to make those jokes. I think. Uh...how old are you two?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel blushed again. “I’m, um...it’s not important!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having all the information on the ECHOnet available to her since she was a child meant she often sounded incredibly smart for her age. She could usually pass herself off as being in her early twenties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teenager,” Axton taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! You’re barely an adult yourself,” Angel said. She pointed at Tim. “Him too. I think he’s around your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Axton said in surprise, looking at Tim. “I thought this dude was, like, forty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had turned his head to watch them. He gave a slight shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirties?” Axton tried again. When Tim shook his head, Axton’s eyebrows shot up. “No way. No way are you in your twenties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, then shrugged. He gestured to his face, but quickly curled his hands over his head as he began to tremble a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, sorry. Sorry. No shit you don’t look in your twenties,” Axton groaned. “My bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can throw more soup at him, if you want,” Angel said, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t work. Tim had turned his face back against his knees, and didn’t respond to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton bit his lip, then reached out and put a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim flinched, curling up tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man. It’s not your face. But you’re not him,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Angel said nervously. “Maybe this isn’t the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s got to be. He’ll have to look in a mirror at some point. Gotta shave off that facial hair, right?” Axton said. “You’re not him, Timothy. And you didn’t deserve what he did to you or your family. Yea, you’re kind of a dick sometimes, like throwing soup at me. But you’re not Handsome Jack. You’re way better than him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook harder. Axton shifted his hand from Tim’s shoulder to his back, just keeping a pressure there so Tim knew he wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As speeches went, it wasn’t grand and it wasn’t eloquent. Still, Angel was glad Axton had said something. He was right; Tim would have to look at his own face sometime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped he would take the mask off and let them remove the clips for it. It wasn’t much, but it was something. It was a change from Jack’s face, and maybe it would help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe she was just being selfish because she still couldn’t stand to look at her father’s face. Especially now, after he’d murdered Tim’s mom and then tortured him so badly he couldn’t even bring himself to speak anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was Jack’s daughter. What if she was just as twisted as him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t seen it in her early childhood. He’d sit and play with her. They’d draw together. He’d parade her around on his shoulders, their laughter filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he locked her up for killing her mother. He’d still said those sweet words to her. Still talked like he was giving her the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he was this monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if she became one too? Was it just a matter of time? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Tim’s casts and shuddered. She couldn’t even imagine doing that to someone. She hoped that never changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now wasn’t the time to voice those concerns. The last thing she needed was to make Tim scared of her when he could barely keep from a panic attack just from hearing loud footsteps.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked up as Maya came back into the room with a drink in her hand. She made sure her footsteps were just loud enough for Tim to hear so he’d know she was approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, drink this,” she said, holding it out to him. “It’s a smoothie. It’s not much, but at least it’ll get some fruit into your body. You can’t keep going on nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he ignored her, she narrowed her eyes. She pressed the drink against his arm until he jerked it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the smoothie,” she said. “We’re not going to let you make yourself sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around it and took it from her. He put his head back on his knees and remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they all saw the amount in the glass go down, just a little. The straw was hidden by his legs, but they were all relieved just to know he’d had a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t bother him after that. He fell back asleep after a few hours, half the smoothie gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was good thinking,” Axton said as they tossed the remainder of it in the garbage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured he wouldn’t eat anything solid. But at least this way he gets something healthy,” Maya said. “I also grabbed a board game for us to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did just that, waking Tim whenever he had a nightmare and staying beside him until he fell back asleep. By the next day, though, Angel was getting anxious again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he never spoke again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d been awake for about an hour, just curled in that defensive position, she finally decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned forward, hesitating before placing a hand on his back, her heart breaking at the way he flinched under her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, like her mom used to do whenever she was scared. “This isn’t good for you. When I first got here, I kept crying. I thought I was weak for it at first. It’s like everything made me cry. But it’s not weak. I went through a lot at Jack’s hands. There’s a lot to work through, and it gets all tangled up inside.” She swallowed hard. “I know what it’s like. I know what it feels like, when you think if you open your mouth you’ll just start screaming and you’ll never stop. If you need to scream, or cry, or just yell at us to get it out, go ahead. It’s a poison inside you. We want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking so badly that it was hard to keep rubbing her hand along his back. She reached out for his shoulder, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us help you,” she whispered. “No one will think any less of you, no matter how you get through this. We’re your friends, Timothy. We care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” It was his voice, choked and weak. “I need to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She pulled him closer. “Go ahead. You don’t have to hold yourself together anymore. We’ll make sure you don’t break apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timothy began to sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were desperate, heart-wrenching sobs, muffled by his legs as he buried his face against his knees harder. Angel put both arms around him, holding him as tightly as he held himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Maya’s arms were around him. Then Axton’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s chest heaved as he cried. He thought of that video of his mom, of her voice crying out for his help. He thought of the brand, so close to his face. He thought of the hammer whipping through the air towards his foot. He thought of Jack’s laughter, the sadistic pleasure carved onto his face as he hurt Tim over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he thought of the warm hands on his face before everything faded away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had come for him. They had stopped Jack from hurting him. No one had ever done that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried so hard he thought he might suffocate with the pain and sorrow of it all. But the warm arms pressing against him kept him from breaking apart, and he sank into the comfort of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I give Tim angst and trauma but I also give him group hugs, so it all evens out in the end! :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They held Tim long after he’d stopped crying. They held him until his shaking stopped and he fell back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat beside his bed, ready to wake him from any nightmares. But he slept without incident, waking after only two hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t speak as he sat up, but he did reach for a water bottle and drink a substantial amount of it. He looked exhausted, eyes bloodshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna go take a shower?” Axton said. “Might make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just nodded, getting out of bed. He tested his injured foot carefully, wincing as he put pressure on it, his breath hitching. Axton grabbed his arm, pulling his weight off it. Tim’s breathing eased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll get your clothes,” Axton said, digging through the bags until he had sweatpants and a T-shirt. “Maya, you got some bags or something so his casts don’t get wet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Zed left some,” Maya said, grabbing them and handing them to Axton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton helped Tim downstairs and to the bathroom. He made sure it was empty before ushering Tim inside and locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim limped over to a stall. Axton stopped him and carefully tied a bag around both his hand and his foot, making sure the casts were fully covered. With that set, he pat Tim on the shoulder and pulled the curtain shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim struggled to get undressed. He felt weak, though he knew that was partially because he hadn’t been eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his stomach twisted every time he thought of his mom or of Jack hurting him, and he didn’t want to get sick. He’d rather not risk a solid meal right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get his clothing off, turning on the water. The water rushed out, cascading over him in warm waves. He tipped his forehead against the wall of the stall, closing his eyes and letting his hair fall into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a little better. But he didn’t know if he’d ever feel truly good again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never should’ve gone to Helios. But he’d always been one to act on emotion, and Jack knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid. He was so damn stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now what? Now he was this broken man. A burden to Angel. To everyone. What the hell were they going to do with him now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped they didn’t lock him back up. He didn’t think he could handle being in a cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of the cell Jack put him in. His breathing hitched and he reached up, putting his arms over his head as his foot throbbed. He lost his balance and had to catch himself on the wall, sinking down to his knees and bowing his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched but didn’t open his eyes. He felt a hand on his back, and Axton’s knee bumped into his leg as Axton knelt down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” he said. “Are you okay? Uh, well, stupid question. But I mean...like, did you fall or get dizzy or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. He wanted to say he was fine, but he couldn’t manage the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the sound of Axton grabbing one of the bottles in the shower. And then his hands were swatted away from his head, and surprisingly gentle fingers pressed into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes in surprise, looking over at Axton. Axton was fully clothed, his fingers quickly being consumed by the suds from the shampoo he was lathering into Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shrugged awkwardly. “Figured you’d have trouble with only one hand. But, uh, I can get out if you want privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just tipped his head back a little, his body starting to shake again. He didn’t know why they came for him. He didn’t know why they cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was so tired of being alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm and Nisha hadn’t hesitated to help Jack hurt him. He was so tired of throwing in with people who would hurt him in a heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton didn’t hurt him, though. Axton just ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. His hair was thick, but Axton’s fingers glided through it with relative ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton was surprised when Tim leaned back against him. But he just put his knees on either side of Tim and let Tim rest against his chest, continuing to run his hands through Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just kept running his fingers through Tim’s hair, watching the way his body relaxed the longer the touch stayed gentle. He had no intention of taking advantage of a vulnerable man, and so he only touched Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the water wash out the shampoo, guiding Tim’s head back so none of it would run into his eyes. Even once all the suds were gone, he just continued stroking Tim’s hair, neither of them saying a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton broke the silence. “Freckles?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On my face, arms, and shoulders,” Tim said without opening his eyes. “I’d get them back, if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up, leaning forward. His hand shook as he touched his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hand me the soap? I got blood in the mask when he…” He shuddered and held his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put soap in it, and looked away. Despite how curious he was to see what Tim looked like without the mask on, he firmly reminded himself that it wasn’t his business unless Tim chose to show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was well aware that Axton had looked away. His chest eased. He appreciated it more than he could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the mask off and cleaned out the inside of it, wiping off the dried blood. He let the water run over his face, stinging his busted lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the mask back on was suffocating. But he wasn’t ready to keep it off yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on,” he said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have to thank me,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim leaned back against his chest again, hesitant. But Axton didn’t complain or push him off. He just shifted to make it more comfortable for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton briefly wondered just what the hell he was doing, but then he pushed the thoughts away. This man looked like Handsome Jack, but they were completely different people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, listen,” Axton said, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Maybe he’d scare Tim off again, but he felt it had to be said. “What you did was really stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me twice, but thanks for the reminder,” Tim muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really stupid,” Axton pressed on. “But you’re also brave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim furrowed his brow. “Maybe just stick with ‘stupid’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, seriously. You risked your life to save Angel, and risked it again to avenge your mom. Angel hacked into your watch so we could hear you and find you. Even when he was hurting you, you never told him anything about Angel. That was really brave of you, dude. A lesser man would’ve spilled to save himself,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to tell Jack about her. I wasn’t going to do that to her. She deserves to be free,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking again, so Axton rested a hand on his shoulder. Tim’s eyes were closed, and Axton couldn’t tell if the water running down his face was from the shower or his own tears. He didn’t ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You protected her,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t have been in danger if I hadn’t gone there in the first place. I should’ve known I was too weak to carry through with it. All I did was bring his wrath on myself again,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit. If he’d done that to Sarah, I would’ve charged in there guns blazing too. No one blames you for acting irrationally after what he did,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah?” Tim said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton rubbed the back of his neck. “Ex-wife. But I’d still lose my shit if anyone hurt her like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” Tim said, shaking his head. “I should’ve protected her. I should’ve known Jack never forgot about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep blaming yourself for what Jack did,” Axton said. “Seriously, Angel’s watching you. If you don’t want her to blame herself for what Jack does, then you can’t blame yourself either. Put the blame on that psychopath where it fuckin’ belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a way with words, but you sure do say what you think,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton frowned. “Uh, is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tim said. “I’m still trying to decide. But I guess...I don’t want to hear it. But maybe that doesn’t matter, in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes you’ve gotta hear the tough shit,” Axton said, touching Sarah’s ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life lessons from the resident himbo,” Tim said. He was silent for a long moment before adding, “Thanks, Axton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you tell me what a himbo is now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barest hint of a smile ghosted on Tim’s lips. “Nah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton didn’t argue. The two sat there in silence, Axton’s hand on Tim’s shoulder and Tim resting against his chest. The water washed over them, but neither moved to turn it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when the water began to turn cold that Axton got up and shut it off. Tim hugged his knees to his chest, trying to remind himself to have a little modesty at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton draped a towel over his shoulders and held out his clothes. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you were enjoying the view,” Tim said, taking the clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton snorted. “I’m still stronger than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All brawn, no brain,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and get dressed,” Axton said, stepping out and shutting the curtain to give Tim privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim struggled to get upright. He pulled his shirt and boxers on, but found himself struggling to get his pants on. He slipped a little on the slick floor, hitting the wall hard but managing to keep his balance by shifting his weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Axton called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slipped. I’m fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton groaned. “There it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his mouth to argue, then slowly shut it. He hesitated, knowing Jack would beat him for being so weak, so needy. But Axton hadn’t hurt him yet. So maybe...maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” He spit the words out before he could stop himself. He felt his face heat up a little, despite having just sat naked in the shower with Axton for so long. “Uh, I’ve got my shirt and underwear on. Just struggling to get my pants on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suuure,” Axton said, but pulled the curtain back. He put an arm around Tim’s waist and placed a hand on his back to steady him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim still struggled, but he did manage to get his sweatpants on with Axton’s help. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to shave?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said. He couldn’t bear to take the mask off and then face the daunting task of putting it back on, not a second time. “I just want to go back upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, let’s just-” Axton paused and then looked down at his wet clothes. “Oh. Right. Gimme a sec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim leaned against the wall as Axton went to the door and called for Roland to bring him a change of clothes. Roland did so, though Axton just took them without offering an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked away politely as Axton got changed. Once they were both dressed, Axton led him out, staying next to him in case he stumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it upstairs, Maya raising her eyebrows after noticing Axton’s wet hair. Axton shot her a look and she grinned, but didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat on the edge of his bed, bowing his head forward. His wet hair fell into his face, but he didn’t bother to push it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy? Are you okay?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dizzy,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some food,” Maya said. “Unless you’re just going to throw it on Axton again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always a possibility,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the light tone had Angel looking to him hopefully. She’d been nervous when he and Axton were gone for so long, afraid something had happened or he’d suffered another panic attack. But he seemed better now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She became even happier when Maya handed him soup and he actually drank it. When he’d finished it, he set it aside and flopped onto his back, arms splayed out over the blanket and hair plastered across his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton lightly kicked Tim’s good foot. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grunted. Angel looked out over the open balcony at the coming dusk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go for a walk?” she said. When they looked at her, she gestured to Tim. “Roland knows he’s not a danger anymore, right? I think fresh air will be good for everyone. We won’t leave Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask Ro-” Maya started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to him,” Axton said, cutting her off. “You try to get him up before he falls asleep again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton went downstairs and Maya shifted over to Tim’s bed. “Up, Timothy. Angel is right; fresh air will be good for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t walk long,” he said, slightly lifting his injured foot. “Hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, even a short walk,” Maya said. “We can find somewhere to sit and just enjoy the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should dry your hair before we go,” Angel said. “You’ll be freezing if you go out with wet hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just shrugged. Maya grabbed a towel and tossed it to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel got up, lifting the towel to dry Tim’s hair. But then she stopped herself, remembering how jumpy he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you let me dry your hair?” she said. “Or, well, at least dry it a little. I know it’s too thick to fully dry it with just a towel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim heaved a sigh but tried to sit up. Maya caught his good hand and helped him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel knelt behind him on the bed and gently began to run the towel back and forth against his hair. A lump formed in her throat, remembering the times as a child when Jack would let her mess up his hair and laugh at how bad it would look after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not made of glass,” Tim mumbled. “It’ll never dry like that. You can put a little more force into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” She did just that, careful not to put too much pressure on his head. He tensed up a little, but didn’t flinch away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton came back upstairs with crutches tucked under his arm. He held them out to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got approval, but you’ve got to cover your face,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You actually got approval?” Maya said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got a way with words,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim made a choked noise. “Whoever told you that was a huge freaking liar, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked you,” Axton said, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Angel said, grabbing the beanie Maya had bought for Tim and tossing it in his lap. “I couldn’t really dry your hair much, but that should help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pulled the beanie down over his hair. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on, flipping the hood up to better hide his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed but accepted the bandana Maya handed him, tying it around his neck and pulling it up over his mouth and nose. “There. Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll do,” Maya said, helping him stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged on his jacket before taking the crutches from Axton. Angel resisted the urge to point out that he was currently wearing three layers, despite always complaining about having to wear so many layers to pass as Jack at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was honestly just excited that they all got to get out of this room, and that Tim didn’t have to be blindfolded for it. She pictured them at Moxxi’s bar again, still unable to place a genuine smile on Tim’s face in her mind, but hoping she’d get to see it for herself someday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting Tim down the stairs was easier than she’d thought. Axton caught his arm whenever he stumbled, and they reached the bottom with no incidents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember what we talked about,” Roland said to Axton, watching them head for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I got it,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have it?” Roland said, nodding to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...uh, I forgot to tell him,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling. “Give me the strength for this job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just forgot!” Axton said. He turned to Tim. “We can’t get near anyone on the street, you can’t talk to anyone, and you need to keep your face covered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I lack common sense,” Tim said. “Don’t know what I’d do without you geniuses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “That wasn’t me. I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Maya said. “Axton’s fault for not telling us upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was shaking again, though. He tightened his grip on the crutches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never escape Jack. Jack, the man who imprisoned Angel and murdered Tim’s mom, would always be part of Tim. The DNA injections were just part of it. Jack had wormed his way deep into Tim’s mind, making a home there that Tim wasn’t sure he could ever clear out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fresh air!” Angel said, noticing his shaking. “Come on, before it gets too dark out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went outside, Tim breathing in the fresh air deeply. They let him have a moment before Maya gestured to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked at her in surprise before nodding. “R-Right. Let’s go. Timothy, tell us if you need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led them along the streets, challenging herself to remember where things were. Tim moved slower than the rest, but Axton hung back with him and nodded at Angel to keep going every time she turned back to look at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looped them around a bit so it wasn’t obvious where her end goal was, but she finally brought them towards Moxxi’s bar. Maya tapped her on the shoulder, giving her a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought some drinks might help?” Angel said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even old enough to drink,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like anyone would know!” Angel argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim, Axton, and Maya said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel scowled. “Fine. Then I’ll have a soda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go, but only if it’s quiet, and only if Timothy’s okay with it,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I won’t say no to alcohol,” Tim said, sounding tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya dipped into Moxxi’s before coming out and gesturing for them that it was okay. They all entered, going up to the bar. It was quiet in there, just a few small groups at the tables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get the whole crew this time,” Moxxi said, flashing a seductive smile at Tim. “Been a while, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, went through some shit,” Tim said. “I will take any alcohol you put in my hand. I’ll drink rubbing alcohol if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, I keep myself stocked,” Moxxi said. She eyed him. “Hm, let me guess. You’re a vodka man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whiskey,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Moxxi is right,” Tim said. He sounded tired again. “I used to drink vodka before...Well, whiskey is all Jack would give me, because it’s what he drank. I don’t mind it. Just not my favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Angel said, dropping her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Moxxi said, pouring a drink for Tim. She got one for Axton and Maya, then got soda for Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel moodily sipped at her soda. She’d never had alcohol before. She didn’t see the harm in letting her have one drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Tim said, pushing his drink to her. “Just a taste, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “What’s the harm in a sip or two? Doubt she’ll even like it. That drink’s strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel seized the chance before Maya could stop her. She took a big sip of the drink, and immediately began to cough as it burned down her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Tim said, taking the drink back from her. “Nothing keeps kids away from alcohol quite like having alcohol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched in horror as Tim downed the whole drink in just a few seconds. He set it back on the bar, pushing it back to Moxxi and pulling the bandana back up over his face as he waited for a refill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down,” Maya said as Moxxi got him another drink. “You can barely walk sober right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s grip tightened on his drink. “Yea. Last time I got drunk here I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton clapped a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Drink up, man. I can carry you back if I have to. You know how strong I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was injured and sick!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re just weak,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim downed his second drink and placed his elbow on the bar, holding his hand out to Axton. Axton finished up his drink and grinned at the challenge, clasping Tim’s hand in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched as they began to arm-wrestle, already knowing who would win this competition. Tim had gotten a lot stronger over the years, but he still primarily relied on his digi-Jacks and surprise attacks when it came to fights. He wasn’t particularly good at hand-to-hand combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Axton pushed Tim’s hand against the bar, throwing his own up in triumph. Tim narrowed his eyes at Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” he said, lifting his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better get him another drink, Moxxi,” Axton said before grabbing Tim’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Timothy!” Angel cheered, knowing he would lose but just glad the drinks seemed to have loosened him up a bit. His silence had been horrible, his crying even worse. He needed this more than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned as Axton pushed his hand to the bar again. “C’mon, himbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might have better luck arm wrestling the kid,” Axton taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Angel whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them be buff idiots,” Maya said, tattoos glowing faintly. “We’ve got power all our own, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at Angel’s arm for a long moment, and she saw his expression twist from confusion, to recognition, to horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used your powers,” he whispered, touching the band of his watch. “You used them to save me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, tensing up. She’d hoped none of them would realize what that meant just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim knew. Of course he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hell,” he choked out, getting up so fast he knocked his drink over. Moxxi caught it before it fell off the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Maya said, frowning. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stupid kid,” Tim said, his voice cracking. “You stupid, stupid kid. Fuck. I never meant to- Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and limped for the exit. Axton got up, looking confused and alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Maya said, catching his wrist. “Angel, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me talk to him,” Angel said, swallowing down her fear. “Wait here. Please. Please, I promise I won’t let him leave the area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go outside to keep anyone away while you talk,” Axton said, clenching his fists. “But he’s got two strong drinks and a whole lot of trauma in him. If he makes a run for it, you won’t be able to stop him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all this, you still think he’ll flee?” Angel demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s shit at caring about himself, and he’ll do something stupid like leave Sanctuary,” Axton shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Maya said, throwing money down for Moxxi. “Let’s go. Axton and I will stay back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t waste time arguing that. She just hurried out, Axton and Maya behind her. When they left the bar, she spotted Tim leaning against a wall, favoring his injured foot, his fist pressed to the wall and his whole body trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached him slowly. “Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” he said, slamming his fist against the wall again. “He’s gonna know, and it’ll be all my damn fault. I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Angel said, catching his wrist. “I chose to do it. I chose to do it because I wanted to get you back to safety. I didn’t want Jack to hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I chose to go there!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he manipulated you into it. Anyone would’ve gone after what he did. None of us blame you for it,” Angel said, hands tightening on his wrist. “Please, I knew what it meant. I don’t regret saving you. You’re worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worth shit!” he yelled, yanking his arm free to punch the wall again. “This is all my fault! You should’ve let him kill me! I deserve it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked over her shoulder. Axton and Maya were watching with solemn expressions, but they stayed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel said, turning back to Tim. She put her hand on his back. “No, you don’t deserve it. And I don’t want you to die.” She shifted to wrap her arms around his back, pressing her cheek to the fabric of his jacket as she hugged him, wanting him to feel as warm as she had when he put his jacket on her. “None of us want to lose you, Timothy. You’re our friend, and you’re worth it to us. To me. I do not regret using my powers to save you. I just regret that we didn’t get there sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to his knees and she followed him down, keeping her hold on him. He bowed his head, but he didn’t put his arms over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I did it to myself. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” she said, tears rising in her eyes. He didn’t know. She didn’t know how to tell him. He was already so fragile; she didn’t want to risk shattering him with the secret she’d been guarding all this time. “I swear it’s not your fault, Timothy. I’m just...I’m so glad you’re back with us. I’m so glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered. He pushed her off, but before she could protest, he turned and pulled her back against himself, her head pressed to his chest. She could hear how fast his heart was beating. His arms might not be strong enough to win an arm-wrestling match against Axton, but they were strong enough to hold her close. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I won’t let him hurt you. I won’t let him get you. Even if I have to die, I won’t let you pay for my mistake. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped his jacket, closing her eyes as she held onto him and he held onto her and everything else faded away. They were broken and scared, both aware of what would come next. It was just a matter of time now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll face him together,” Angel said, grip tightening. “Promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought he must’ve drank too much, because he said, “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drunk or not, she’d hold him to it. But it was a tidal wave closing in, not quite crashing over them yet. For now, the wave was in the distance and they were dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For as cold as he seemed at times, his arms were so warm. Angel didn’t have to wonder what it would be like to be hugged anymore; she just clung to Timothy and his promise, not a hint of regret for her decision to save the broken man whose heart beat in her ears. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished editing this story last night, so now it's just a matter of posting everything! I've also been under a ton of stress lately, and to relax a little I started writing a few bonus scenes for this story to post to Tumblr once it's all done!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tim finally released her, he pushed his hands through his hair, knocking the beanie off. Angel picked it up and handed it back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered as they stood up, rubbing her arms. Tim slipped his jacket off and dropped it onto her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Angel said before Timothy could respond. No one would ever believe it if he said things were fine. “I think he just had too much to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lightweight?” Axton teased, nudging Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m fine,” Tim said, glaring when Axton raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head back for the night and get some rest,” Maya said. “I’ll get Timothy’s crutches out of the bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left and returned with them, handing them to Tim. He limped along with their group, trying not to let his thoughts get too dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was going to know Angel was alive. It was his damn fault. If he hadn’t run off, they wouldn’t have had to save him using Angel’s powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts swirled around his mind. By the time they got back to HQ, he desperately wished he’d had that last drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped onto the bed, folding his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling. Angel crawled into her bed after getting changed, tugging the covers over herself and closing her eyes. Tim’s jacket was balled up next to her, but he didn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laid there for a long time, his thoughts chasing each other in his mind. He thought of what he could do to protect Angel, and what Jack would do to punish him for those things, and then he just thought about Jack’s laughter and the brand and the hammer and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped so badly that Axton had to catch him before he fell off the bed. Tim scrambled away, his heart beating too hard in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sneak up on me!” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t!” Axton argued. “I’ve been calling your name. You were, ya know.” He gestured vaguely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catatonic,” Tim muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Axton said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack always said I was going catatonic when I did that,” Tim said, wincing at the pain that spiked through his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel fell asleep. You should get some rest too,” Maya said. “You were, um, starting to hyperventilate again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Shit. The things my stupid ass did for a paycheck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, why do you always gotta insult yourself?” Axton said. “You did it outside Moxxi’s, too. Like...I’m not the smartest, but I know I’m a good fighter, so I brag about that. Why not try, I dunno, not hating yourself so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes. “I am sleeping, please stop talking to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point,” Maya said. “You and Angel both do it. You always blame yourselves for things that aren’t your fault, and you always put yourselves down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m Jack,” Tim said angrily. “If I hate him, then how can I love myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not him,” Axton said.”You just look like him. You saved the kid he locked up, you tried to avenge the woman he killed, and you’re not a major dick 24/7. I’d say those are major differences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know the things I’ve done,” Tim said bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done shit things too. I do better now,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. I’m not a bad person because I chose to do the right thing when I finally had the choice,” Maya said. “Axton’s not a bad person because he chose to be a better man. You have a choice too, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up from the bed. “I can’t sleep. I’m just going to sit on the balcony. I promise I won’t climb down it again. I don’t even think I could with my hand and foot fucked up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya frowned. “Oh- wait a minute. You were using those crutches with your broken wrist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Freaking hurt,” Tim said, limping for the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say something? None of us even thought about it!” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been through worse,” Tim said, disappearing outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down against the wall, staring up at Helios. Jack was up there, no doubt digging into everything Tim had done leading up to his rescue of Angel. Connecting the dots and coming to the truth of what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked away as a shadow passed over him, turning his head to see Axton sitting down on his blind side. Axton didn’t say anything, just looked out over Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything. I told Maya to take your bed since you’re not using it. She looked tired,” Axton said. “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I’d never,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton laughed hard at that. “You do the dumbest shit. It’s alright, though. We’ll keep you covered until you learn to care about yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked back up at Helios. He wasn’t supposed to care about himself. He wasn’t Timothy Lawrence. He was supposed to care about Handsome Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t either one of those people anymore. He was just lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes your jacket,” Axton said. “Should let her wear it more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why she likes it so much,” Tim said. “I guess I don’t really know much about her, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So get to know her,” Axton said. “You two have been avoiding each other. You don’t want to scare her, I get that. But she wants you around, even if she’s conflicted about you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d put her in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Axton said, reaching out and curling his fingers around Tim’s uninjured wrist. “You’re freaking out again. It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was alright. Nothing had been for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he looked at the hand gripping his wrist. It wasn’t a painful grip. Just contact to show him he wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have those beers?” Tim said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton narrowed his eyes. “We’re not playing cards for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time. I’ll take it easy on you,” Tim said. “We’ll just split them tonight. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Axton said. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got them beers and they sat side by side in silence. Tim followed Axton’s gaze and looked out over Sanctuary instead of up at Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he hated himself. But he found that he could still enjoy other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Angel woke, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She looked out at the room, alarm spiking through her as she saw Maya asleep in Tim’s bed, but no sign of Tim himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambled out of bed and hurried to the balcony, where the doors were open. If Tim had fled because he blamed himself for Angel using her powers, she’d never forgive herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then she stopped in the doorway, heart beating hard. She slumped against the frame in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall. Axton had slumped against him, head partially on Tim’s shoulder, also asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The many empty beer bottles scattered around them told Angel why Tim hadn’t woken when he felt Axton’s weight on him. The two were out cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She backed into the room and went over to her bed, sitting down and grabbing a blank sheet of paper. She began to draw out that scene in her head of the four of them having a good time at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Angel,” Maya said after a while, sitting up and stretching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boys fell asleep on the balcony,” Angel said, looking up. “They were drinking out there last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were they?” Maya said, getting out of bed and going over to look for herself. “Huh. Well, let’s not let Timothy get too used to drinking away his problems.” She shuddered at the chilly morning air and grabbed a blanket, bringing it out to drape over the two sleeping men. “Angel, do you mind me asking what upset him last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, it was nothing,” Angel said, eyes fixed on her drawing. “Just him blaming himself for things again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t press the issue. “Are you okay here? I’m going to go out and find breakfast. Something tells me those two will need some ibuprofen, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m going to take a shower while you go find breakfast,” Angel said, setting her drawing face-down on the bedside table. “Will they be okay out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine,” Maya said. “Any breakfast requests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ll eat whatever,” Angel said. She dug through her clothes in search of her next outfit. It was still strange to be able to pick what she got to wear, but she enjoyed trying out different styles and colors to see what looked best on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya got her a towel before leaving. Angel went downstairs, pausing as Mordecai looked over at her, a cup of coffee in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith wasn’t kidding,” he said in surprise. “You’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes,” she said, fidgeting with her clothes. “H-Hi, Mordecai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a hand. “Wasn’t trying to scare you, kid. It’s just, back then, we all thought you were…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I didn’t want you to know I wasn’t an AI back then,” Angel said, dropping her gaze. “I’m glad you’re okay, though. Is Brick okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s fine. Arguing with Lilith outside,” Mordecai said. He glanced at the stairs. “The double is up there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Timothy,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Got the vibe that’s a sensitive topic around here. Can’t say I want to meet him,” Mordecai said. “Still, Roland said he rescued you, and that he didn’t tell Jack you were alive even under torture. I can respect that, at least.” He sighed, leaning back. “Sorry. It’s just weird to meet you, and even weirder to actually see that you’re just a human kid. Don’t let me stop you from heading to the showers. No one’s in the girls’ room right now. Feel free to lock the door and I’ll tell anyone who comes in to use another one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said. Her throat closed up as she stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai, Brick, Lilith, and Roland had been her first friends, and she’d lied to them. After years of isolation, Jack let her contact them, but it was just to lead them along in his own game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was be better than her father. She would not use her friends again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into the bathroom, locking the door and heading for one of the stalls. She stripped and stepped under a warm spray of water, tipping her head up to it and letting it push her hair from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and looked at her tattooed arm. For so long, she’d been conflicted about her powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gave her so much access, but it came at the cost of her mother’s life and her own freedom. At first, aiding Jack had made her so happy. Every time she did something for him and earned his praise, it had lifted her spirits. Made her feel like maybe he forgave her for what she’d done to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course he’d never truly forgive her. Hell, she couldn’t even forgive herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he’d just kept using her powers to manipulate others and boost his own status. She’d become another weapon in his arsenal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her fist. She’d used her powers against him to rescue Timothy. After years of watching Jack hurt Tim, Angel had finally used her powers to put a stop to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made her feel powerful. It made her feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it broke her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because even though he’d become a monster, some part of her loved her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew some part of her couldn’t bear to see him hurting himself. She knew Timothy was a completely different person. She knew when he acted like Jack, it was just because of the DNA injections mixed with years of traumatizing conditioning by Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he still looked like her father. She didn’t want to see Jack hurting himself like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she whispered, running her hands through her hair, tugging at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to separate her feelings for Jack from her feelings for Tim. Tim wasn’t Jack. She knew that. She goddamn knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he had Jack’s face. Jack’s voice. His mannerisms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d hugged her last night, she couldn’t help but think of her dad. She’d known it was Tim, but some small part of her brain wanted so badly to pretend that it was her dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped he took the mask off. It wouldn’t be easy to look at Jack’s scarred face all the time, but she’d grown used to only seeing Jack with his mask on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, how selfish was she? Hoping Tim took the mask off just so she didn’t have to keep seeing him as her dad. He’d had his own face once, and lost it without his consent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she was more like Jack than she wanted to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She washed up and shut the water off, getting dressed. She stepped up to the mirror and looked at her outfit, glad her arm was covered. She couldn’t look at her tattoos right now. She couldn’t let herself question if she’d done it to save Tim or because she couldn’t stand to see Jack hurt himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d done it for Tim. She couldn’t let herself doubt the truth of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished up and left the bathroom. Mordecai just nodded at her as she passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went upstairs, where Maya was laying out food on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted. “Want me to do your hair again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Angel said. “What’d you grab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast sandwiches for everyone. And some toast. I wasn’t sure the idiots would be able to stomach breakfast sandwiches. That much beer is repulsive,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they still asleep?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last I checked,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-INK THAT’S THE STUPIDEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD! AND I’VE HEARD MYSELF TALK!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel winced at the sudden loud voice. Maya sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our Brick,” she muttered. “Sorry about that. He and Lilith are arguing outside about...I don’t actually know what. Timothy, probably. Brick is still mad about the Slabs, and I’m sure he’ll blame anyone associated with Hyperion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Angel could respond, they heard grumbling from the balcony. Maya glanced that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess that was enough to wake them up,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Axton and Tim came staggering into the room, leaning against each other. They both collapsed onto Tim’s bed, shoving at each other for space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d just see it again a few minutes after I ate it,” Tim said, burying his face against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You big baby. It’s just toast,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lifted his head off the pillow. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it! I almost just rolled onto your bad hand,” Axton said. “Idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go find somewhere else to pass out,” Tim said. “Himbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard a door slam downstairs. Tim winced at the sound, though Angel couldn’t figure out if it was because he was scared or hungover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they heard arguing and footsteps on the stairs. Tim tensed up, sitting up and watching the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brick reached the top of the stairs first, his eyes locking onto Tim. Tim instinctively reached for his gun, only to remember it wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brick, cut it out, man!” Mordecai called from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brick ignored him. Instead, he stomped forward and grabbed Tim by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s eyes widened in alarm, shifting to protect his injured foot. He gripped Brick’s wrist just as he pulled back his other hand to strike Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put a mark on this handsome face, I break your wrist,” Tim snarled, his tone so much like Jack’s that Angel took a step back in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got my people killed!” Brick snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could strike Tim, Axton lurched forward and caught his fist. “Get off him, Brick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, we defendin’ Hyperion now?” Brick demanded. “Lilith said he knew. He knew Jack was going to attack me and my men! I would’ve died if I hadn’t been out looking for Mordecai!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more complicated than you think!” Maya said, holding her arm out, tattoos lighting up. “Put him down, Brick. Don’t make me use my phaselock on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to explain what happened,” Lilith said, coming up behind Brick and gripping his shoulder. “Brick, put him down. You don’t have the whole story. You didn’t let me finish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brick shook Tim, whose breathing hitched at the movement. “I know this coward is the reason my people are dead. I know he wouldn’t have given a damn if I died with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked his fist free of Axton’s hold. As it flew forward, several things happened at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton threw himself in front of Tim, bracing for the impact. Angel let out a frightened cry, lurching forward as if she could actually stop Brick. Maya caught Brick in a phaselock, Tim being dragged along when Brick didn’t release his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton got an arm around Tim’s waist to keep him from falling onto his bad foot. He jabbed his fingers against a pressure point on Brick’s arm to get him to release Tim, pulling Tim away and stepping in front of him protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brick!” Lilith said, voice furious. “This is why we kicked you out the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Hyperion! You know what they did, Lil!” Brick cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger ebbed away a little. “I know, Brick. I know. But he’s not with Jack anymore. Look at him. Jack did that to him. Jack broke his toes and his finger with a hammer. A hammer, Brick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was shaking, his breathing unsteady. Axton stepped back to put a hand on his back, tugging Tim so that he leaned against him and took some of the weight off his bad foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Brick. Let’s go back downstairs,” Mordecai said. “Actually talk about this, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya released Brick. Brick looked at Tim, anger on his face. He didn’t move towards him, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even care? All those people, dead, because of you. Do you even care? Not just my people, either.” He looked at Mordecai. “Tina’s parents. That’s on Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not Jack,” Angel said, forcing herself to take a step forward. But then everything he was saying clicked in her mind and her eyes widened. She put a hand over her mouth. “Your people. Jack killed them? For helping Maya and Timothy save me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Brick,” Mordecai groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Angel choked out. People had died because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my fault.” Tim’s voice was shaking. He gripped Axton’s arm to keep himself steady, looking over at Angel. “I made Maya involve them. That’s not on you, Angel. None of this is on you. Everything that happened is my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he takes some blame,” Brick grumbled. “I still wanna hit him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flinched back. Axton pressed his hand more firmly to Tim’s back, reminding Tim that he was right there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, this dude’s an asshole sometimes, but he’s not Jack,” Axton said. “Just get out of here, man. You’re upsetting him and the kid. You’re not helping any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton is right. You’re just making things worse. We all understand why you’re mad, Brick,” Maya said. “But this isn’t helping. Please, go hear Lilith out. What happened to the Slabs is on me, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Mordecai said, grabbing Brick’s arm and tugging him along towards the stairs. “You always gotta make a scene.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked from Angel to the retreating group. He swallowed past the fear choking his throat, grip tightening on Axton’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get you into his main weapon facility,” he blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all froze and turned to stare at him. He felt sick with anxiety, everything in him telling him this was a bad idea. Jack would punish him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he didn’t do this, Jack would come after Angel. It was only a matter of time now. He had to act before Jack could start planning anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His main weapon facility. I can get you in, you can steal his weapons, and blow the place to hell. It’s also where he produces a lot of loader bots. It’ll be enough to weaken his movements for a few days, at least,” Tim said. He was trembling badly, his foot aching. He picked it up, unable to put pressure on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton just stepped a little closer so Tim could lean on him better. Tim’s throat burned with emotion at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve eyed that before,” Lilith said, shaking her head. “You can’t get in unless you pass a DNA scan. Plus, there are guards at the entrance. If they see anyone unfamiliar, they’ll shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself grounded. “They won’t shoot at Handsome Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel cried. “Timothy, no! If he captures you again, we won’t be able to pull the same trick again to rescue you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His foot hurt. His scar burned. It was hard to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me or you, kid. I’ll take the risk,” he said at last. “It’s my fault. I meant what I said last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked between them before understanding lit her eyes. “Oh my god. Jack will know Angel’s still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith pressed a hand to her forehead. “Shit. I didn’t even think of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll dig into everything I did leading up to her rescue to find out how she’s still alive,” Tim said. “If we act fast, we can strike and weaken him to buy us time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no ‘us’,” Brick shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrank back before his expression smoothed out. “You’re right. But it’ll buy Angel time, at least. I can get us into that facility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you look like Jack, they’ll be on high-alert. You’ll have to clear the DNA check,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tensed. “I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...how?” Mordecai said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m injected with Jack’s DNA.” Tim forced the words out. “I can get in there. I can get the guards away from the entrance so you guys can slip through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. As soon as it registers Jack as being there, the real Jack will know it’s you,” Angel said. “You’re the only doppelganger who can pass the DNA checkpoints.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy? Having a shitty idea that puts him in danger? I’m shocked,” Axton said dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is going to come after her because of what I did!” Tim said angrily. “I owe her this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Angel said. “Stop. Stop it, Timothy. I don’t want this. It’s not worth the risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not your call to make. I snuck out once and I’ll do it again if I have to,” Tim said. “We need to act fast. Probably within the next day or two. It won’t be long before Jack realizes how I kept Angel alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought that scientist you talked to was dead?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, we killed him on Jack’s orders,” Tim said. “But anyone who saw me talking to him at the facility could spill to Jack. It won’t be hard for Jack to put it together that he was knowledgeable in the effects of Eridium and slag. He’s going to figure out what I did, and he’s going to come after Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t pass as Jack right now,” Lilith said, gesturing to his casts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take them off. No one will see my toes with shoes on, and I’ll keep my fucked up wrist in my pocket,” Tim said. “I can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no,” Axton said. “The second you step outside of Sanctuary, you’re a target for Jack. He’ll come after you. You won’t...c’mon, man, you can’t go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was surprised at how upset Axton sounded by that. It was true, though. Mentally, he doubted he could handle being at Jack’s mercy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault he’s going to find out about Angel,” he said. “I have to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can find another way,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fast enough,” Tim said. “This is the best way to slow down an assault from Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say he owes it to us,” Brick said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Lilith said. “I’ll go get Roland and we can discuss this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Axton said in disbelief. “After what Jack just did to him, you’re considering letting him out of Sanctuary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Angel begged them, getting everyone’s attention. “Please, stop. Don’t let him do it. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get a say. None of you do. The only thing to discuss are the details,” Tim said. He sounded calm, but his grip on Axton’s arm betrayed his fear. “It’s best if we strike tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grabbed Maya’s ECHO, her tattoos lighting up. “I said STOP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s horrible screams burst from the ECHO. Tim’s eyes widened in horror and he nearly fell, Axton hurrying to catch him. His face flared in pain, well aware of where she’d gotten that recording from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what will happen to you if he catches you again!” Angel yelled. “But this time we won’t be able to save you! Is that what you want, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, Axton following him down to keep a hold on him. He pressed his hands over his ears, whimpering in pain, his mask suddenly too much of a pressure on his face. The world seemed to fall away, the screams dragging him back to Jack’s office, face-to-face with that agonizing heat of the brand just a breath away from his flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel!” Axton snapped. “Stop! Stop it, he’s having another panic attack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel!” Maya yanked the ECHO away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stared at Tim. Horror washed through her and she stumbled back, her whole body beginning to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton had a hand pressed to Tim’s back, counting quietly to try and help Tim control his breathing. Tim had shifted his hands from his ears so that they were now over his head defensively, his expression agonized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, I didn’t-” Angel had to sit down before she fell. She hugged her arms to her chest, tears gathering in her eyes. “I just...I didn’t want it to happen again...I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Maya said, looking to Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick. “We’ll talk about this later. Go brief Roland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith nodded solemnly and ushered Brick and Mordecai out of the room. Maya turned to Angel, holding the ECHO up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand what you were doing, but that was not acceptable,” she said. “That was too far, Angel. We’ll find a better way to sort this out. Please don’t make him relive that again. It’s...cruel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel buried her face in her hands. “It’s what Jack would do. It’s exactly what Jack did do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying hard now. She’d just lost her temper and acted without thinking. How sick was she for that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still hear Tim’s panicked breathing, even through her own muffled sobs. For as angry as he got, for the things he said when he lost his temper, he’d never forced her to relive her own trauma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Maya said, sitting next to her and pulling her in close. “We know you didn’t mean to hurt him. We know that, Angel. He’s done shitty things to you when he's mad, too. You two have your tempers. It’s alright. Just don’t do it again, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton looked over at each other. Maya had Angel held close as she cried, and Axton had Tim held close as he struggled to breathe through his panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t going to be easy. But as much as Angel hated it, they all knew it was going to be necessary if they wanted to stand a chance against Jack. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Axton is the new official leader of the Timothy Lawrence Defense Squad and they are back in action (Angel a little confused, but she got the spirit). I'm also glad to see you guys seemed to enjoy Tim finally getting some real moments with Axton and Angel last chapter!! Your reactions make me so excited to post the rest of this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim stood out on the balcony, letting the cool air calm him down. His face ached, but he didn’t dare take his mask off. He didn’t know if he’d have the strength to put it back on again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay?” Axton asked from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’m gonna buy that shit,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted so that he was next to Tim, thankfully coming up on his right side instead of his left. Tim wasn’t used to having someone care about whether or not he’d be alright; it was almost unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said. “I always am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s done that to you before? Whatever he was doing?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim bowed his head as his scar flared with pain. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s just what happens when I fail Jack. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked like he was going to argue for a moment and dread coiled in Tim’s stomach. He couldn’t talk about this right now. He couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Axton looked at his face and just gave a slow nod. “If you do this- and I still think it’s a stupid fuckin’ idea, but what’s new with you -you realize we’re not letting you do it alone, right? One of us goes with you, or it doesn’t happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wanted posters are all over the place. After you busted me out, Jack will make sure every Hyperion employee has your faces memorized. I’ll never be able to sneak any of you in, and I’m not bringing along some random Crimson Raider that I don’t know,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out. But it’s not happening if the only way it works is to send you alone,” Axton said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt unnerved again, shifting anxiously. “The hell do you care? It’s my risk to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the dumbest man I’ve ever met. No, you know what, that’s not fair to the women in my life. You’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The resident himbo is calling me dumb,” Tim said dryly. “What has the world come to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted a little closer. Tim didn’t stop him. Neither spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after a long while, Axton finally broke the silence. “You have to face her at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me be a brooding hypocrite a while longer,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Axton said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I use words that were too big?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I just don’t get what you mean,” Axton said. “How are you a hypocrite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve scared her plenty of times by having a Jack-like outburst,” Tim said. “And here I am, bitching because I can’t take what I dish out, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was different. You’ve said some shitty things to her, but never anything on that scale,” Axton said. “I’m not saying what you did is okay. You were seriously a dick to her when you guys first got here. But you never...did anything like that. She took it too far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a deep breath. It was all part of the job. He’d be fine. He had to keep going, no matter how scared he was to look at her after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. We need to talk to Roland. Lilith should’ve briefed him by now,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton furrowed his brow. “I know I said you have to face her, but I didn’t mean right now. You don’t have to push yourself, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did. He had to push himself or he’d stop and he’d never move again. All the shit he’d been running from for years would finally catch up to him and he’d never escape it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to push himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gettin’ real sick of hearing that,” Axton grumbled, but followed Tim back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself to look at Angel and ignored the pain in his face. “Can we talk about this without you playing the ‘Tortured Timothy’ soundtrack in surround-sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked absolutely miserable, eyes bloodshot from crying. “I’m so sorry, Timothy. I’m sorry. I never should’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, I had my moment and I’m over it,” he said before she could go on. He couldn’t handle being apologized to. People didn’t usually apologize after they hurt him, and he didn’t know how to react to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t decide if he needed a really long nap or a really good therapist. Probably some combination of the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go get Roland?” he said to Maya. “Uh, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s finally learning his manners,” she said, standing up. “I’ll go get him. Will you two eat something already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach was far from settled, but he forced himself to pick up a slice of toast as Maya disappeared downstairs. Axton dug into a breakfast sandwich and tossed Tim a bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t even know if his headache was from all the beer last night or the panic attack earlier. He searched around until he found some ibuprofen on the table, reminded himself to praise Maya for the rest of eternity, and downed some before finishing his toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said, tensing up. “I’m fine. It’s fine. But this is happening, and if you can’t handle that, maybe you should leave the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what I did, you’d still risk yourself for me?” she said, sounding so close to tears again that Tim couldn’t turn to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. I mean, Jack had me tortured and I still took bullets for him,” Tim said. He winced. “Bad comparison. Just...yea. Still doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack still had a hold on her. How could he not? She’d been isolated since she was a child as far as Tim could tell. Jack controlled her just as surely as he’d controlled Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if she stayed free, she had a chance to get away from him and his influence. She was young; she could learn better ways. She had a shot at a good life, and he wasn’t letting her lose that just because he’d acted impulsively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, his anxiety grew as Roland and Lilith came upstairs with Maya. Tim sat on the edge of his bed, unable to stay upright. His foot was starting to hurt again, though he was hoping it was because he’d been standing on it too long and not because of his fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland pulled up a chair and sat across from Tim, Lilith standing behind him. “Lilith filled me in. Jack’s DNA?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, injected with it,” Tim said. “Sort of an experimental thing. I’m the only doppelganger he did it to. Lucky you, huh? Point is, I can get through DNA checkpoints, and obviously visual checkpoints. That’s what you need to get into that facility. Past that, I can override any security protocols. And since he’ll know about Angel, we might as well use her to cover any gaps that I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the facility you’re talking about. High weapon and loader production,” Roland said. “Incredibly high security. You’d just walk in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done it before. I went there a lot under Jack’s orders,” Tim said. “I know my way around. We can steal some weapons and blow the place to hell. It won’t stop Jack. But it’ll slow him while he shifts production to other facilities and waits for them to get on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going alone,” Axton said. “I already told him that, but he doesn’t listen well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim elbowed Axton in the side since he’d moved into range. “I already told you, I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I agree with Axton. You shouldn’t go alone,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you people care if I get snatched again?” Tim said in irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do,” Roland said. “We’re not heartless, Timothy. No one deserves what Jack did to you. We’re not throwing you to the wolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, because I’m cooperating now,” Tim grumbled. He scrubbed a hand down his face, wincing as he accidentally touched his still-healing lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya noticed. “Your lip. It’s still busted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You act like Jack’s isn’t busted after a night with Nisha,” Tim said. “No one will question that. Broken bones, sure. But not my lip being messed up. And I know you can tell I have a black eye even through the mask. I can just, I dunno, put some makeup on it or something. Easy fixes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy fix or not-” Axton started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going alone. You guys can wait nearby and I’ll handle everything,” Tim said. “It won’t exactly be easy to smuggle in vault hunters, but if I can cause a commotion inside, I can at least get you past the gates. We’ll have to act fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring Axton,” Angel said. She looked at him, wincing when he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Please. I know I can’t stop you. But you can’t go alone. You can disguise Axton and pass him off as one of the investors wanting an update. No one will question Handsome Jack personally bringing in an investor. Roland and Lilith are way too recognizable, and it’ll be hard to hide Maya’s hair. But Axton will be easy to disguise, and his turret will buy you breathing room in a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he could do it, realistically. Axton had the lowest bounty on him and the least distinguishing features of the wanted vault hunters. He wouldn’t be as easy to recognize even without a disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But bringing him meant putting him in danger. If Tim was recaptured, Jack would definitely grab whoever was with him. He’d be especially eager to get his hands on Axton, Maya, and Gaige for rescuing Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tim didn’t want to put Axton in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to put Axton, or Maya, or Angel in danger. Not because of his stupid decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going,” Axton said. “Angel is right; it’ll be easy to disguise me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no!” Tim snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I ignored it because you’re notorious for making stupid decisions and putting yourself in danger!” Axton snapped right back. “I’m going with you. Someone’s gotta make sure you’re okay since you won’t look out for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stood up, clenching his fists. “Don’t you understand? If he finds you with me, he’ll take you too. And he’ll make you pay for getting me away from him.” His scar flared with pain and he pressed his hand to his face. “He’ll lock you in his goddamn cells and he’ll burn your flesh right to the bone and...and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Angel choked out. “Oh. That’s what he did to you all those times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never pressed it to my face but he...it was so hot it...I…” Tim pressed against his broken finger until the sharp pain dragged his thoughts away from that moment in the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Axton smacked his hand so he’d stop pressing against his finger. “It’s not going to happen again. Not to you. Not to any of us. We’re going to take his weapons, blow his shit up, and kill him.” Axton placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. “Let me go with you. Let me have your back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought of doing it alone. It was an overwhelming task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition,” he said. “If Wilhelm shows up, you flee. I’ll hold him off. But you have to swear you’ll escape, even if it means leaving me behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t beat Wilhelm. You only stopped him last time because of Maya’s powers. But if she isn’t there and he shows up, we’ll both be captured,” Tim said, voice wavering a little. He cleared his throat. “I can hold him back long enough that we can both escape, but only if I don’t have to worry about you. I know how to fight him long enough to get an opening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lie. It was a damned lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get away?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. My digi-Jacks will buy me time to escape him. But if I’m worrying about you, it won’t work,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Axton said reluctantly. “But I’m not going far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim doubted he’d get more than that. “Fine. Then we’ll disguise you and pass you off as an investor. If anyone asks you questions, just be an asshole and tell them you don’t talk to peasants or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a solid plan before we do this. That facility has high security,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, right, I was getting to that before the himbo interrupted me.” Tim sat back down, rubbing at his face and wincing. “Axton and I will go in and get the weapons. I’ll say he wants to see them being tested. They’ll likely have two guards and a director take us to the testing space. From there, Axton and I will kill them and-” He paused and glanced at Angel. “Uh, or knock them out. Incapacitate? Yea, incapacitate is a polite word encompassing a lot of possibilities. So we’ll incapacitate them and slip out to the security room. Take care of whoever’s in there, and Axton will guard the door while I cause a distraction away from the entrance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then?” Maya prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “Then I bypass the security and open the gates. You and whoever else gets in. Bring grenade launchers and go nuts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not exactly a solid plan,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can arrange the getaway part. I’ll just get us in and get the weapons. Axton and I will get the weapons out while whoever else you send destroys the place. They just need to wait out of sight and Angel can tell them when I’m about to open the gate,” Tim said. “We’ll update you on security as we make our way through the place. If you give me an ECHO, Angel can watch through the camera in it and report back to you, or just link you to the feed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can bring the whole squad. I’m sure Krieg would love to be let loose on Hyperion,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, preferably not this fine ass,” Tim said, then grimaced. “Oh, gross. Dammit. I swear, it’s just the DNA that makes me say shit like that. I’m not actually that self-absorbed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, we all know you hate yourself,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a gift with words,” Tim said. “Truly, it’s incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith and I will work out an escape route for you guys. We can’t involve too many people. Timothy is still a secret,” Roland said, standing up. He looked at Tim, his expression serious. “We’re trusting you with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted uncomfortably. “Probably not your best idea. Still, I owe Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Angel said. “I think this is a terrible idea. I don’t think you should let him go.” Her shoulders slumped. “But at least he’s not doing it alone. If you give me that tablet again, I might be able to get into the system at the facility. There aren’t many security cameras there because Jack was paranoid about hackers. But I can at least help Timothy bypass security.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just have Angel open the gate?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, shaking his head. “We need to have the weapons secured first. The second something happens, Jack will be alerted. If it seems like something they can handle, like maybe an overloaded system, or a small fire, he won’t bother with it. But as soon as those gates open, he’ll know someone overrode the security protocols. And he’ll immediately suspect me. He’ll send Wilhelm. We have to move fast once I open the gates, because we’ll have maybe two or three minutes before Wilhelm shows and everything goes to hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone’s thoughts on this?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it,” Maya admitted. “But if Jack is going to find out about Angel, we need to get ahead of this and cripple his forces while we find a more solid solution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a risk, but we don’t have much choice,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I trust you,” Lilith said, looking at Timothy. “I trust that you’ll follow through with this to protect Angel. But can we trust you not to leave Axton behind to escape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a flare of anger push past his fear. “Oh, go fuck yourself, kiddo. I protected Maya at the Bunker back when I barely knew her. Of course I’m not going to leave him behind to save my own ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t leave Axton or Maya behind. He wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that shocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working for Jack meant looking out for yourself. Sure, he, Wilhelm, and Nisha had each other’s backs. But they’d been a team for a long time, and they had the privilege of being in Jack’s inner circle. It bonded them, though they never fully trusted each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t think he’d ever truly risk himself for them. Not like he would for Axton, Maya, and Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been a long, long time since he’d had friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in him wanted to push away from Axton. Having friends was dangerous. His ability to trust had been badly fractured by his time with Jack. It was terrifying to trust people he’d only just met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he stayed next to Axton. Axton, who had been so gentle with him in the shower, who had sat and drank beers with him on the balcony so he didn’t have to be alone, who had come for him when he was drowning in pain and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked from Axton, to Maya and Angel. They had all held him while he cried. Not judging him; just comforting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t care less for you,” he said to Lilith. “But I won’t ever leave them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton nudged him lightly. “And you say I’m shit with words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, himbo,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a dick, but I trust him not to leave me behind. I’m more concerned he’ll sacrifice himself over me,” Axton said. “Stupidest brave guy I ever met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith didn’t look happy, but she didn’t argue. “If you’re okay with it, Axton. In that case, we’ll have Timothy and Axton infiltrate the facility, and we’ll send Maya, Gaige, Zer0, Salvador, and Krieg to wait. Mordecai can hang back to pick off enemies from a distance. I don’t trust Brick to go right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t go, either. I’m not even keen about sending Maya, but I know she won’t sit this out. I don’t like Jack having a chance at getting one of you to replace Angel as a powersource,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going,” Maya said firmly. “I’ll stick close to Krieg, I promise. He won’t let anyone get close enough to take me. Still, it’s best if Lilith stays here. You’re right and we should be careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a getaway?” Lilith said. “If they’re all attacking, we’ll need people nearby, preferably with vehicles to get them out of there when Wilhelm shows up. But we can’t just reveal that we have the doppelganger here. A lot of the Crimson Raiders will react like Brick did to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get some of our loyal people to man the vehicles and brief them on the situation,” Roland said. “I’ve got a few in mind who will be willing to work with him to take down Jack. We don’t need to tell any of them about Angel, either. We’ll just tweak the story for now and say the doppelganger defected and we’re taking a blow against Jack with his help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hello? The doppelganger has a name,” Tim said, then snapped his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow and trying not to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Never mind. Just don’t call me ‘the doppelganger’,” Tim grumbled. He’d gotten so used to them calling him Timothy all the time. He kept forgetting to tell them to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland checked the time. “Get ready. We can execute this in about two hours. Lilith will brief the others while I gather up some members to help you with the getaway part. Timothy, can you still fight if you get in a bad spot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held up his good hand, waving it. “Can’t use a shotgun or a sniper rifle, but I can use a pistol just fine. I can’t move as fast as usual, but if I run on the heel of my bad foot, I can still move fairly fast. Trust me, I’ve fought in worse shape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland met his eyes. “Can you handle this mentally?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s expression hardened. “It’s a job. I can do my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He means he’ll repress his trauma,” Angel said, looking unhappy. “It’s how he kept working for Jack and with Wilhelm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot her a glare, remembered his face, and hastily turned his head away. “I’ll be fine. I’ve worked through worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your clothes?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “As long as I have something Hyperion yellow and my jacket, no one will question it. I don’t always wear Jack’s usual outfit when I’m acting as him. It might raise a little suspicion, but that’ll be alleviated by me passing the DNA checkpoint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll head to the clothing shop and find him a gaudy yellow shirt. You can zip the jacket up to hide the fact that it doesn’t have the Hyperion logo on it,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, gonna need some hair gel too.” He gestured to his messy hair. “This? This is not going to pass as Jack’s hair, DNA or not. That douchebag is so obsessed with styling his hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighed. “I’ll grab that too. You’re such a diva.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me,” Tim whined. “Seriously, you should’ve seen me with my old hair. I don’t think I ever bothered brushing it, much less styling it every damn day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get to work,” Roland said, heading for the stairs. “Maya, get what you need from Zed to remove Timothy’s casts. We’ll have Zed on standby to get him fixed up again when you guys get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched Roland, Lilith, and Maya leave the room. He slumped against Axton once they were out of sight, feeling exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to step away from Axton. “I need some air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went out onto the balcony, leaning against it and staring out at Sanctuary. Not that long ago, he would’ve been sent alongside Wilhelm to stop an invasion on that facility. He would’ve killed or captured the vault hunters without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was working with them to attack Jack. It went against everything Jack had conditioned into him. He felt sick with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you really do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton leaned on the railing next to him. Tim glanced at him briefly before looking back out at Sanctuary, his gaze drifting up to Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will blame you if you can’t,” Axton said when Tim didn’t respond. “It’s gotta be tough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if it’s tough. I’m the reason he’ll find out Angel is alive. That makes it my job to do this,” Tim said. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could probably leave the cast on your wrist. Just keep your hand in your pocket,” Axton said. “You don’t want to fuck that up anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held up his hand, shifting his wrist as best he could to show the edge of Jack’s tattoo. “It’s swollen, but if I flash my wrist fast enough that they see the tattoo but not the swelling, it’ll help me be more convincing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton caught his arm, peering at the tattoo. “That’s like...permanently on your skin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Tim said. “It’s a tattoo? They are typically permanent. Your intelligence is astounding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just stole your body from you,” Axton said, releasing Tim’s arm. He looked angry, glaring out at Sanctuary. “It’s shitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I got paid for it,” Tim said, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t turn to face Angel. “You can’t stop it, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” she said. “I still want to talk to you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sighed quietly and waved Axton away. Axton gave a nod and disappeared back inside, shutting the doors to give them privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stepped up next to him but they didn’t look at each other. She folded her arms over the railing, watching a group of people walking in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to do this. It’s not safe,” she said at last. “But you know that. You’re just stubborn, as usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to do this,” he said. “You’re not paying for my stupidity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t being stupid. You were hurt and you were angry.” She swallowed hard. “And it was my fault he did that to your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I didn’t protect her,” Tim said darkly. “That’s on me. Her death is on my hands. She would’ve been better off if I really had died. Some days I wish Jack just killed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He almost did,” Angel said. “How many times did he almost choke you to death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strangle,” Tim corrected automatically. “Choking is what you do when you eat- Never mind. It doesn’t matter. I survived, and my mom didn’t. Life’s a bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned to him finally. “Promise me you’ll be careful? What you said in there to Axton...I know you’re lying. You’ve never been able to beat Wilhelm. Fend him off for a little, maybe. But he knows damn well you’re not strong at close-combat fighting. And right now, you can’t fight from a distance with your wrist messed up. You can’t use your sniper rifle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I could, Wilhelm could find me. I can hold him off long enough with my digi-Jacks,” Tim said, though he doubted that was true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm wasn’t indestructible, but given that he was more machine than man these days, he would just do what he did in Jack’s office. He’d let the digi-Jacks run through their battery by firing on his shield and then absorbing their shots with his sturdiest mechanical parts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t foolproof, but it was a good enough plan for dealing with the digi-Jacks. Tim would just have to try and get a shot in on his flesh while he was distracted and hope it was enough to slow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t do anything self-sacrificing,” Angel said. “Promise me, Timothy. Don’t think I’ll hesitate to turn myself over to Jack if it means freeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid kid,” Tim grumbled. “Yea, whatever, I’ll do my best. But if something does happen and he...If I don’t make it back, just live your freaking life. I didn’t go through all this shit just so you could walk back into his arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, I’m sorry,” Angel said. “I’m sorry for what I did. With the ECHO, I mean. And don’t just brush it off. I know it hurt you. I knew it was going to and I did it anyway. I don’t want to be like Jack, and that’s exactly something he would’ve done to manipulate you. Let me admit I was wrong. Let me apologize for hurting you. Let me tell you that you don’t deserve to be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gently touched his face. “Not mad about it. Not a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a problem!” She reached up and caught his hand, lightly tugging it away from his face. “I never knew that’s what he was doing to you. I knew he kept the brand. I thought it was just for other doubles. I didn’t realize he was using it to torture you like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your job to know.” He yanked his hand away. “Stop. I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I won’t make you. But that doesn’t change what I did or how wrong it was,” she said, forcing herself to meet his eyes, hard as it was. “I don’t want to be like Jack. I’m going to admit when I’m acting like him and I’m going to be better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure as hell doing better than he was, then. “Yea, got it. I got it, Angel. Good for you, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back to us, Timothy,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t make that promise. He just pushed his fear down and stared up at Helios, Angel silent beside him. They both knew this could be the last time they were together like this if things went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So neither spoke. There was no changing the course of action now. There was just carrying through with the plan and hoping for the best. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I know this chapter was a lot of talk instead of action, so I'll update early again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ready, bro?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Let’s do this,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d gotten him a bright yellow shirt to change into, and he zipped his jacket over it now. Axon had just helped him fix his hair up to look like Jack’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, seeing only Jack’s face. Part of him knew this was a foolish endeavor and he’d be better off staying here on Sanctuary, where Jack couldn’t get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he firmly quieted that cowardly part of himself. It was his fault Angel was in danger. He’d failed to protect his mother, but he would not fail to protect Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d taken his casts off. He was trying to be careful with his foot, but he was at least used to working with an injured wrist and finger. He’d carried out missions despite having a broken hand, wrist, or arm before, and was certainly used to broken fingers. It hurt but it was bearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His toes he worried about, though. He didn’t want himself to mentally slip back to that cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had at least tried to keep them steady with a splint and medical tape, which he appreciated. Still, he looked down at his foot and tested putting pressure on it, wincing when he reached his limit before he began to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can find another way,” Axton said, watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in time,” Tim said. “It has to be this. It’ll take Jack time to figure out what I did to keep Angel alive, but even still, we’ll be lucky if we have two more days before he finishes his investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton didn’t look happy, but he didn’t argue any further on the matter. “Then let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d brought weapons for Tim, though Lilith was insistent that they not arm him until he was about to leave Sanctuary. Tim wondered if he and Lilith would ever stop hating each other, then decided he really didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Axton out of the bathroom, where the others were waiting. He saw their expressions at his appearance, but he was used to the looks of disgust he got for his appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything set?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland nodded, gesturing to three Crimson Raiders that Tim didn’t recognize. None of them looked particularly happy to be in his presence, but they also didn’t try to kill him, so he supposed it was the best he’d get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be nearby with vehicles. On a signal from any of you, they’ll pull up to the gates for a quick getaway,” Roland said. “We have escape routes planned, so don’t worry about that aspect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced at Axton. They’d disguised him as best they could by changing his clothing and finding a dark wig that still looked natural on him. He had the wig tucked into his bag, refusing to put it on until they got there because he thought it looked stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’re as put together as we ever will be,” Tim said. “Let’s get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pushed past the others. “Be careful. I’ll be in touch through your ECHOs.” She looked at Axton, her expression serious. “Bring him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their group left the HQ, heading towards the fast travel station, keeping Tim surrounded so that no one would see him. He felt his anxiety shoot up when they reached the building housing the fast travel station. The vault hunters were waiting in there, all of them staring openly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think you should’ve let his infection kill him,” Salvador said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rubbed at his healing wound. “Me too, but that didn’t happen. Can we just get on with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to act soon/Even if we do not want/To work with this man,” Zer0 said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re the haiku guy!” Tim said. “Wild. Thought Jack was making you up to fuck with me but, nope, you really talk like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, focus,” Maya said. She looked at her friends and gestured to Tim. “This is Timothy. He’s on our side, and we protect him, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I can’t believe you’re doing this. Your toes were so fucked up when we found you!” Gaige said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaige.” Maya elbowed her in the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! They were,” Gaige said. “Fine, I’ll shut up. Can we go now? I want to kick some Hyperion ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Axton chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound more like Jack than I do right now,” Tim said, moving for the fast travel station. “Kid’s right, though. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid?” Gaige said, looking offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced at her. “Uh, yea? You look like you’re only a few years older than Angel, if that. Therefore, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this really the time?” Maya said as Gaige opened her mouth to argue. “Guys, focus. Job to do, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Just part of the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a deep breath and activated the fast travel station. He found himself standing outside, looking around and fully aware he was outside the safety of Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move,” Axton said, going to the Catch-A-Ride nearby. “I’ll get us a vehicle. Oh, here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed Tim a bag. Tim dug through it as Axton and the others went to get vehicles, taking out the pistol and securing it on the holster on his leg. He felt better when he could touch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the spare ammo and grenades they’d given him, relieved to see he had a backup pistol and an SMG. The SMG would be hard to use with his busted wrist, but he could steady it against his chest if he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up as Axton drove over to him, climbing into the vehicle. Axton took off, the other vehicles following from a distance and stopping when they neared the facility. Tim turned his head to watch the vault hunters climbing out and going to take up their positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be fine. They’ll have our backs,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim touched the gun they’d given him. “Yea, I’ll look out for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is fine. But we’re looking out for you, too,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He hesitated. “I never planned on leaving you there just so I could escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton scoffed. “Yea, I figured. Lilith is just paranoid about you. I knew you’d miss all this if you left me behind.” He grinned and flexed his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. We’re having a rematch when I’m fixed up,” Tim said moodily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim directed him where to go and they stopped close to the facility. There were two heavily armed guards, both watching the vehicle suspiciously. The defensive turrets mounted at the top of the gate were locked on their vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton ducked his head before they could see him and put the wig on. He fixed it up before nodding to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look ridiculous,” Tim said, snickering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, asshole,” Axton said. “Let’s just get this over with so I can take this stupid thing off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the vehicle. He stepped out confidently, trying to shift the weight off his bad foot without it being too noticeable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strut forward, adopting Jack’s usual gait. Like he owned the place. Like everyone would move out of his way because he was the most important person there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton followed him, failing miserably at looking cocky, but at least looking threatening. The guards watched warily as they approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got closer, Tim casually put his bad hand in his jacket pocket. “Out of the way. I’ve got business here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, no outside visitors are allowed inside until further notice per your orders,” one of the guards said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned to him and stepped forward, making sure his smile was menacing. “This is further notice, pumpkin. I don’t pay you to be a freaking idiot. Now get out of my way or I’ll bash your head in so we can examine why that brain of yours is so useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard shrank back nervously. “Y-Yes sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped aside, allowing Tim access to the DNA scanner at the gate. Tim walked right up to it and pressed his hand on it, watching the glow of green light wash over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards watched intently. But the scanner beeped out approval and the gate began to slide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Tim said to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, for records, we need to know who he is,” the other guard said. “Your orders were to keep a list of every person who enters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, right. Tim forgot some weapons had gone missing last month and Jack had tightened up security a bit around here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeffrey Marshal, investor. Now stop bothering us,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to walk through the facility as the gate closed. Axton shot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeffrey Marshal?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked! It’s the name of the guy who threw a roll of toilet paper at my head in gym class when I was a teenager,” Tim hissed back. “It doesn’t matter. I just needed a name to get us through. Deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’ve got a name as lame as yours,” he grumbled. “Timothy Lawrence. Yea, sounds like a guy you’d throw a roll of toilet paper at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure you call me Handsome Jack here. If you slip up, we’re screwed,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led them along with a confidence he didn’t actually feel. Employees kept glancing at him and then glancing away quickly, hurrying to look busy so they could avoid his wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good news,” Angel said through the ECHO they’d let Tim borrow. “I blocked the signal so Jack won’t know the DNA scanner was activated. I’ve also got control of the turrets. I’ll disable them when you open the gates. I can turn them back on to fire on Jack’s forces if you need backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s something, at least,” Tim said. The turrets wouldn’t be a huge help, but it was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim entered the building, taking them out of the outside workzone. Axton was looking around curiously, which Tim allowed because it was fitting behavior for an investor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack, sir. We weren’t expecting you,” a woman said when she noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim waved her away. “I’m showing our newest investor some of the latest weaponry. Go have them prep the testing area. Time is money, and I don’t like wasting either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she said. “Right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a douchebag,” Axton said once the woman had scurried away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea? Handsome Jack,” he said, gesturing to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took them to the main weapon room, using the DNA scanner on the door. It beeped, but didn’t unlock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of-” Tim sighed in annoyance and activated the panel. “Initiate security override.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack recognized. Welcome back, handsome,” an automated voice said, the door sliding open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, handsome?” Axton said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I just work here,” Tim said miserably, stepping into the room. He straightened up and snapped his fingers at the few employees moving about. “Get me someone useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at each other before two of them hurried forward, a man and a woman. Tim vaguely recognized them from his past visits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, what can we help you with?” the woman said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gestured lazily to Axton. “My investor wants to see the products in action. You’ll be carting off whatever weapons he wants to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. He’ll get weapons for you while I fetch a director for the testing,” the woman said before taking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other employee followed Tim as he did a lazy round around the displays in the room. He made sure to point out the best weapons to Axton, shooting him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Axton cleared his throat. “The ones you pointed out. I want to see those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choices, kiddo. You, hope you were paying attention. Get the man the weapons he wants to see,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The employee had obviously been around for a while for a reason. He got right on it, unlocking the displays for the weapons they’d chosen. He put all the weapons in a large bag to be digistructed in the testing room. Good, they’d be easier to transport out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned to face one of the directors. “About freaking time. My investor wants to see our weapons in action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” the director said, starting to hold his hand out to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot him a sharp smile and shook his head. “He’s not here for you, pumpkin. Just handle the weapons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deal with underlings,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim mentally sighed. Not great, but not terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The director lowered his hand. “This way then, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked along with him, Tim lightly elbowing Axton and rolling his eyes. Axton glared and shrugged helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman employee caught up with them. Good, just like Tim had expected. Two employees and the director. They could take them out easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the testing room, which was large and soundproof. Tim waited until the doors had sealed shut before nodding at Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim flicked his watch and the two lurched forward, grabbing the two employees. The digi-Jacks cut down the director effortlessly as Tim and Axton shot the employees dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grabbed the bag of weapons and handed it to Axton. “Alright, that part went off without a hitch. Angel, let the others know we’ve got the weapons. We’ll head to the security room now to cause a distraction and open the gate. Then we’ve got to move fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. They’re as close as they can get without being noticed. They’re ready to move the moment the gate opens. Be careful,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Security has a locked off section that controls the loader bots. I can override the security on it to get in and make some of the loaders start self-destructing,” Tim said. “That should draw enough attention for me to open the gates without immediate resistance to your friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your foot?” Axton asked as they headed for the door. “You’re limping again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I doubt anyone here is going to ask Handsome Jack why he’s limping,” Tim said. “I’m fine. We need to keep moving. But as soon as I open that gate, we need to book it out of here. I don’t want to be stuck inside if this place goes into lockdown. At least outside, Angel can get the gate open quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the testing room, being sure to shut the door so no one would see the slaughter inside. Tim led the way down to the security room, entering the security code and letting the scanner scan his good eye before the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handsome Jack?” The three guards in there looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out,” Tim said, pointing. “Maintenance on the loader bot system. We got word someone is trying to hack the system and the last thing I need is for them to start exploding all over the place. Get out while my engineer gets to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards hesitated but then hurried out when Tim glared. As soon as they were out, Tim shut the door and went over to the loader bot system, getting to work on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good at that,” Axton said in surprise as he watched Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh. Trained by Handsome Jack,” Tim said as he worked. “Whatever I can’t do by memory, I can override.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was in, he took a deep breath. This was it. Wilhelm would no doubt show within minutes. Possibly in just one or two, if he was already in Jack’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” Axton said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got your back, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want an excuse to be in a position to stare at my ass,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton rolled his eyes and yanked the wig off, tossing it aside. “Just blow up some loaders, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t deny it,” Tim said. “Angel, here we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He activated the self-destruct function in several loaders that were gathered on the far side of the outside zone. He set a few more to go off over the next three minutes, then spun around and went to the console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, the gate!” he said as he overrode the security protocol and opened it. “Have them go now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going! Get out of there!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed the back of Tim’s jacket and hauled him along. Tim stumbled after him but caught his balance and ran after Axton as fast as he could on his bad foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rounded the corner, and Tim nearly slammed into Axton. He caught himself on Axton’s shoulder before he knocked them both over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, we’ve got to move!” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he looked up, and his breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re working with them, not-Jack,” Wilhelm said. “As soon as the guards said Handsome Jack was here, the real Jack sent me to see what you were up to. Stealing our weapons, huh? You’ve got some nerve. You’ll pay for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not taking him,” Axton snarled, drawing his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come too. Jack would love to get his hands on you, the teenager, and the Siren bitch,” Wilhelm said, drawing his own gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Tim choked out. He cleared his throat, because if he didn’t get a grip, Wilhelm was going to capture Axton. “Go. Our deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck our deal. Angel warned me you can’t stop him on your own. I’m not leaving you,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cursed loudly. He was going to have some serious words for Angel if he made it out of this alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lock the building down,” Wilhelm ordered into his ECHO before advancing at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched in despair as the alarms rang out around the building. The doors would be sealed in place and it would take some serious work to get them open. Even Angel would need time to override the lockdown, meaning they couldn’t just make a quick escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, what is he doing there?” Angel said in horror. “I’m telling the others. I’ll lift the lockdown. Just hang in there. I need time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim doubted they had much time. Still, he wasn’t going to let Wilhelm get his hands on Axton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiped his digi-Jacks into being and began to fire on Wilhelm. Wilhelm rolled a grenade at them, and Tim grabbed Axton’s shirt, dragging him to the floor and throwing himself on top of Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The explosion shattered Tim’s shield, but it absorbed most of the damage. He staggered to his feet, looking down to make sure Axton was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tim could, an intense pressure squeezed onto his bad wrist, and he cried out in pain. Wilhelm yanked him away from Axton, pressing his gun to Tim’s gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke your wrist. Did you think I forgot?” he said. “Or this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stomped on Tim’s foot, and Tim cried out again, vision wavering. He bit down on his injured lip, letting that pain drag him back to the present before he could descend into panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The digi-Jacks were still firing on Wilhelm, but he was ignoring them. Tim wasn’t used to opponents who could withstand his digi-Jacks, and he’d never had to seriously face Wilhelm before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Wilhelm staggered as something struck him. Axton tackled Tim away from Wilhelm, the two hitting the ground together. Axton scrambled to his feet, standing in front of Tim protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not try picking a fight with the person who isn’t invalid, tough guy,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got yourself a bodyguard, not-Jack?” Wilhelm said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got to his feet, standing at Axton’s side and aiming his gun at Wilhelm. “I’ve made some friends. These ones don’t torture me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just doing my job. Like capturing you!” Wilhelm began to fire on them, mostly focusing on Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew about Axton’s turret. He didn’t want to give him a chance to deploy it and distract him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim threw himself in front of Axton. “Your turret! Hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an explosion outside, rocking the building. Axton had to catch Tim before he stumbled off-balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to hurry,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on it,” Angel said, sounding strained. “Jack is adding layers to the security code to slow me down. He knows, Timothy. He knows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loader bots came around the corner, firing on the two of them. Axton threw down his turret, but it could only fire on one target at a time, and the loaders were in greater force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s digi-Jacks disappeared, having blown through the battery in an attempt to stop Wilhelm. Wilhelm took cover as his shield recharged, but Tim knew it wouldn’t be long before he attacked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surveyors!” Tim cried as he saw them swooping into the fight. “We need to take them out, or we’ll never get through Wilhelm’s shield.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your digi-things?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Battery ran out. They’re recharging,” Tim said. “Oh, hell, here comes Wilhelm. C’mon, big guy, I’ll buy you a drink if you leave us alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen your bank account. Maybe we should’ve mailed you back the money you gave your mom. She doesn’t need it anymore,” Wilhelm said, moving out from his cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage and grief flared in Tim. He tightened his hold on his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm smirked at the reaction. “That’s on you, not-Jack. Even an idiot would’ve known Jack would go for her. But instead you just hid away on Sanctuary and left her to die. She screamed louder than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Tim cried, firing on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed the back of Tim’s jacket. “Stop! He’s trying to lure you in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear her screams in your head, not-Jack? Do you hear her crying out for you, only to die alone because her son was too much of a coward to protect her?” Wilhelm said, moving closer. “You got her killed. She died knowing you were the reason why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton tried to hang onto Tim’s jacket, but a loader was approaching them and he lost his focus trying to keep it back. Tim slipped out of his grasp, yelling out in anger and firing on Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave her out of this! Leave my mom out of this! You’re just a fucking monster! She was innocent!” Tim said, pain lacing his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emotional as always,” Wilhelm said, lurching forward and slamming his fist against Tim’s mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blow sent Tim flying into the wall with enough force that he dropped his pistol. The mask had cracked on his cheek, his face flaring in pain for a reason other than his scar for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself off the wall and just barely managed to duck out of the way of a follow-up attack. Wilhelm kicked his pistol away before he could reach for it, but Tim had expected that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he dropped low and weaved between Wilhelm’s legs, popping up and punching Wilhelm in the back of the neck as hard as he could. Wilhelm’s head snapped forward, banging into the wall. He spun blindly, arm flailing out and striking Tim in the chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’ve pissed me off,” Wilhelm snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, getting good at that,” Tim wheezed, rubbing his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to the doors!” Angel said. “Go, I can get it, but only briefly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton didn’t hesitate. He rolled a grenade at the loaders and darted off, grabbing Tim’s arm and yanking him to his feet. Tim yelped in pain as he put pressure on his broken toes, but forced himself to stumble after Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” Wilhelm said, giving chase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Axton said nervously as they approached the still-closed exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked back and his face paled. He’d worked enough jobs with Wilhelm to tell what he was planning just by his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim made a split-second decision. With his injuries, he would slow Axton down and they’d both be caught. Axton would be caught trying to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped his watch off, letting his fingers hover over the interface as they neared the exit. As soon as they reached it, he swiped the interface, shoved the watch in Axton’s pocket, and shoved him out of the opening door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Axton said as he lost his balance and had to catch himself outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ran at Wilhelm, catching him off guard. “Axton, go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you, you idiot,” Axton said, taking out his gun and firing. “Hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Because as soon as they both made it outside, Tim knew Wilhelm would have the loaders corner them against the building. With Tim injured, he wouldn’t be able to help clear a path through fast enough for them to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if Axton went alone, he could make it. He’d be quick enough to clear a path with his turret and make a run for it. And with Tim holding Wilhelm back, and the digi-Jacks watching Axton’s back, he’d escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought of Axton running his hands through Tim’s hair. A gentle gesture to comfort him, never once taking advantage of Tim’s vulnerable state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let Jack lay a damn hand on Axton, or Angel, or any of them. Scared as he was, Tim knew this wasn’t a foolish, emotional move this time. It was a willing sacrifice to protect the people he’d come to care about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised when Wilhelm launched a missile at the doorway. He wasn’t surprised when Axton and Angel both screamed his name. He wasn’t surprised when part of the building caved in, the explosion sending him flying forward, the cave-in leaving him cut-off from Axton and the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Wilhelm stepped up to him, stomping on his ECHO to break it and grasping him by the hair, he clenched his fists to stop his trembling. Axton had his digi-Jacks. He had the turret. The others were out there and they’d notice him and give him backup. He’d make it out okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton would be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won, bastard,” Tim said, and spat at Wilhelm’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm dragged him to his feet by his hair. “We’ll see if you still feel that way when Jack and I are done with you. If you can still feel anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was scared. He was so scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton was safe. They’d have time to find a way to keep Angel safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His life was meaningless. But theirs weren’t, so the sacrifice was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The explosion sent Axton flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, but rolled with it and leapt back to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the building in despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of it had caved in, too badly for him to break through. Tim’s digi-Jacks were firing on the loaders trying to corner Axton, and he knew he wouldn’t have a chance to find another way into the building with the loaders blocking him in like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Angel demanded. “I heard the explosion. Timothy’s ECHO was destroyed. Are you guys okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm’s got him,” Axton said, grabbing his ECHO and connecting to the others. “The Enforcer has Timothy! I’m surrounded, and he caved in the only door Angel managed to get open. I’m cut-off from them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can summon his digi-Jacks to buy him time. Maybe I can find another entrance,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His digi-Jacks are with me,” Axton said. His eyes widened. He’d felt Tim shove something in his pocket, but hadn’t thought much of it until now. He reached in and pulled out the watch. “Oh, that idiot! If he survives this, I’m going to fucking kill him! I have his damn watch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Angel cried. “Without his watch, I have no way to track him. Shit, and Jack’s upped the security. It’ll take me too long to get through and open another entrance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Axton snarled, firing on the loaders trying to converge on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was relieved when Gaige and Deathtrap hurried to give him backup. The digi-Jacks managed to cut him enough of a path that he was able to slip into an open area rather than be backed against the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had been expecting this. He’d known they were going to be surrounded when they got outside. He gave Axton the watch because he’d known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them far too long to cut down the loaders. Explosions were starting to pick up around the place, and Axton could see smoke rising dark against the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s got me cut off from the security system,” Angel said in frustration. “Wilhelm’s ECHO is on Helios, but the fast travel stations there haven’t been activated. Whatever they’re doing with Timothy, they’re not broadcasting it this time. I have no way to track him without his watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go,” Mordecai said, cutting in on the feed. “I can see backup coming. You need to blow the place and move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving without Timothy!” Axton argued. “He could still be in there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no way to get in there, plus Wilhelm probably already escaped with him,” Gaige said, glancing anxiously at the building. “We’ve got to blow it and go. We’ll find a way to get him back. But we can’t stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Retreat,” Roland ordered. “I’ll order our allies to guard the fast travel stations in the area and keep an eye out for the Enforcer. Angel will continue to monitor the fast travel stations at Helios to see if Wilhelm takes Timothy there. Blow the facility and get out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, come on. We’re wasting time here,” Gaige said. “We need to get out, make a plan, and figure out how we’re going to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton knew she was right, but he looked over his shoulder at the building anyway. Likely, Wilhelm had already taken Tim and made his escape. But what if they blew the building and Tim was still in there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige dragged him along, not giving him time to think on it. Jack’s forces were coming in bigger waves, trying to stop the vault hunters from causing anymore destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They regrouped and bolted for the exit, explosions ripping along the building and the outside stations as they fled. Axton grimaced, praying Tim wasn’t in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vehicles were waiting for them just outside the gate. They climbed in, the vehicles taking off, firing on any pursuing loaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, what are those?” Salvador said, pointing at the digi-Jacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His watch summons them,” Axton said, strapping it to his wrist. “I don’t know how to work it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Angel said. “It responds only to him and Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” Sal said sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be accessed remotely. The most it could do was send Timothy’s location and vitals to Jack, but I disabled that before you guys set out,” Angel said. “It’s safe. But it was the only way I had to track Timothy without that ECHO he had on him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Sanctuary, she leaned back and tugged at her hair in frustration. There had to be something she could do. If she wasn’t fast enough, they’d never get Tim back. She doubted Wilhelm would take him back to Helios right away; Jack would know she’d find a way to access Tim’s location and potentially get the vault hunters there to rescue him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be almost impossible, but Jack would still be paranoid about that small chance. He’d want to question Tim to find out how Tim had rescued Angel. He wouldn’t want to risk being interrupted, or to have Tim taken from him again before he had his answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But where would he keep Tim? Somewhere with no Hyperion tech. Probably somewhere with no tech at all. A predetermined location, so he could go there to question Tim personally. He’d likely let Wilhelm rough Tim up and mentally break him to make it easier to get answers from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think,” she whispered, closing her eyes. Wilhelm broke the ECHO so she couldn’t track Tim. Likely, he would’ve taken Tim’s watch and ditched it, too. Jack wouldn’t want to lose the watch, but it’d be worth the sacrifice if it meant he got his hands on Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knew she could track them. Wilhelm had purposefully left his ECHO on Helios and was avoiding the fast travel stations. Jack would likely try to block her from accessing Hyperion satellites to get a view on Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what the hell was she supposed to do? If she could just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you being pursued?” she demanded, sitting up straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not currently. The trap on the escape route worked,” Maya said. “We’ve lost them, but Mordecai and two others stayed behind just to be sure. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know how to find Timothy, and he’s likely not far from the facility,” she said. She grabbed the Hyperion tablet, her arm glowing as she dug into the Hyperion system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Maya said sharply. “How? How can you find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack sent Wilhelm because Wilhelm is his right hand man, his best torturer, and familiar with how to hurt Timothy,” Angel said. “He wouldn’t trust anyone else besides Nisha to capture Timothy, but Nisha wouldn’t have held up against you all as well as Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that help us find Timothy?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can hack into Wilhelm’s cybernetics and track him through them,” Angel said. “It’ll be difficult. But if you give me time, I can do it. I can find him. I’m going to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t useless. She was going to save him, and this time before he was traumatized into silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hacking into Wilhelm’s cybernetics would be challenging. Likely, Jack would block her from them after this, and she’d never be able to do it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. She was going to make Wilhelm pay for hurting Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting Timothy back, and we’re going to make Wilhelm pay,” she said, fierce determination in her voice. “They don’t get to hurt him anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time, she didn’t think of her father hurting himself. Instead, she thought of Tim struggling to breathe on the floor, hands over his head, all because of her. Despite what she’d done, he’d still gone out there today for her sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe their feelings for each other were complicated. But he was her friend, and she was damn well getting him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d make sure Timothy came back to them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay when I said an early update I didn't actually mean the very next day, but this works out better for me this week, so here you go! Now I can get back to the usual update schedule, so it'll be a few days before you get to see what happens to Timothy "Shit I Got Myself Captured AGAIN" Lawrence</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tim regained consciousness, he was tied up in what appeared to be a cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head throbbed. He could feel blood making the mask stick to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time you woke up,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, really wishing I didn’t do that,” Tim groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wrists were tied together, the thick rope pulling them up over his head and forcing him to stretch awkwardly. His ankles were tied together. He couldn’t see an exit, and there was no hint of natural daylight for him to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to see if he could feel any sort of breeze. Instead, he felt Wilhelm’s hand crack across his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your watch. What did you do with it? Jack wanted that back,” Wilhelm said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that freaking sucks for him. I gave it to Axton,” Tim said. “Rather have it useless on Sanctuary than in Jack’s greedy hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just pry it off the Commando’s dead body when I get my hands on him,” Wilhelm said dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt cold, but he forced himself not to react. If they knew he cared about Axton, they’d focus on going after him. Best for Tim to pretend he didn’t care about the vault hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now you’re working with them?” Wilhelm said, pacing in front of Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea? You guys were torturing me. Was I supposed to stay loyal?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a coward,” Wilhelm said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glared. “You’d swap sides if they paid you enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack pays more money than any other corporation head I’ve worked for,” Wilhelm said. “He dies, I lose my paycheck. You’re a loose end that needs to be taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tested the ropes binding him. They were tight, far too tight for him to slip. He had nothing on him to wear them down, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm glanced at him. “Go ahead and hope. You’re going to die in here. Slowly, of course. Jack will be here in an hour to get his answers out of you. I get to have my fun until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s heart slammed against his ribs. He tugged at the bindings again, then closed his eyes and imagined Angel steadily counting to three to get his breathing under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d known the risks. But it was worth it. Axton got away. The last thing Tim remembered before he lost consciousness was the series of large explosions. They’d destroyed the facility, which meant they had time to figure out how to protect Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d failed his mom. But he hadn’t failed his friends, and that made it just a little easier to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, if Wilhelm was telling the truth, he had an hour before Jack showed. Could he escape by then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not likely. He was bound tightly, he had no idea where they were or how to get out of here, and he was still injured. His broken wrist was starting to become unbearably painful from how tightly it was bound, but he’d have to endure it and keep his focus as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, Wilhelm had likely disarmed him. No, escape wasn’t a likely option. And he doubted the others would find him. Without his ECHO, they had no way to track him and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His watch. His goddamn watch. Angel could’ve tracked his location through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slumped back, wincing as the rope pulled on his broken wrist. His only chance at being saved, and he’d shoved it in Axton’s pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he pictured Axton sitting with him in the shower, just running his fingers through Tim’s hair to calm him down. He didn’t regret giving Axton the watch to keep him safe. He didn’t regret going to that facility to keep Angel safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was terrified, but he didn’t regret those choices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried out as Wilhelm stomped on his injured foot. He grit his teeth, desperately trying to keep his panic at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you break me, I still won,” he snarled, looking up at Wilhelm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm gripped Tim’s chin and got dangerously close to his face. “Trust me, not-Jack. You’ll be far too broken to care. Now, where did we leave off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up to Tim’s hand, and Tim cried out as Wilhelm grabbed one of his fingers and began to put pressure on it. He bit down hard on his ruined lip, tasting blood as Wilhelm put even more pressure on his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be so easy to snap it,” Wilhelm said. “But I’ve got an hour. I can take my time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a muffled groan as the sound of his finger breaking reached his ears, the pain shooting through him a moment later. Just a finger. He’d had worse. He could take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Wilhelm moved on to his next finger. Slowly, so slowly, he increased the pressure until that finger broke, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was trembling, but he did not scream in pain. He would deny Wilhelm the satisfaction as long as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Wilhelm was growing bored with that already. Tim saw Wilhelm look at his injured foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous I’ve still got real feet?” Tim asked, voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsurprised when Wilhelm punched him in the mouth. He spat blood at Wilhelm’s feet. Wilhelm responded by kicking him in the shin so hard Tim was just grateful it didn’t break from the impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm grabbed his broken fingers, squeezing them until he earned a whimper from Tim. “You’re trying to act tough, but once I break all your fingers, I’ll move on to your toes. And if that doesn’t work, I thought it might be interesting to start cutting limbs off. You won’t need them anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, he’ll be needing his limbs to hold his drink at the bar tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s head snapped up at the sound of Maya’s voice. Wilhelm was already turning, reaching for his gun, anger clouding his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Wilhelm let out a surprised noise as his legs began to move, forcing him to run backwards until he slammed into the wall of the cave, dropping his gun in surprise. His own leg kicked it away from himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Tim whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Wilhelm could react, he was engulfed in a very familiar ball of energy. Tim looked over as Maya rounded the corner, Axton next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton ran for Tim, cutting him free and catching him before he could fall forward. “Hey. Hey! You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finger’s are busted. Three broken now,” Tim said. “He hit me to knock me out. Think I’m concussed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took out a health kit and held it out to Tim. Tim stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he said slowly. “I appreciate the sentiment, but my fingers are fucking broken. Can you just throw me a bone here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Oh. Oh, yea, guess you can’t really, uh, hold things.” Axton carefully injected him with the health kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you here?” Wilhelm demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a really valid question,” Tim said, but leaned against Axton, relieved they were here at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to ask questions anymore,” Maya said, throwing Wilhelm against the wall so hard that it shook the cave. “Hey, how much of him is machine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His lower half is fully machine,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I recognized that voice at the facility,” Wilhelm said, narrowing his eyes at Tim. “That’s what has Jack so pissed off. You stole his AI from the Bunker and switched sides, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Jack hadn’t told him. “That information is above your paygrade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, he can still use his arms. That’s a problem,” Maya said, glancing at Tim and Axton. “Care to fix that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Axton said, getting an arm around Tim and helping him forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his foot on Wilhelm’s wrist. “Nothing personal, Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm just gave a savage grin up at Tim. “Jack won’t stop until you’re dead, not-Jack. This isn’t over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was satisfied at the sound of Wilhelm’s wrist breaking beneath his foot. He was not so satisfied when Wilhelm suddenly reached up and grabbed his ankle, yanking him to the ground and hooking an arm around his throat, choking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s nails dug into Wilhelm’s arm, desperately trying to pry it off of his throat. Wilhelm squeezed tighter, Tim’s vision starting to go dark around the edges, his panic exploding through him as he thought of all the times Jack had come so close to killing him through strangling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the pressure eased, and someone yanked him away. He gasped for air, looking up to see Zer0’s sword pierced through Wilhelm’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Axton said, gripping Tim tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tim wheezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, get out of there,” Angel said in alarm. “He sent a signal up to Jack for backup. It must’ve been hidden in his system, just in case. I’ll make sure Wilhelm can’t follow you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to kill him and-” Axton started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, he had forces in waiting nearby. Get out, now! You’ll be surrounded in less than a minute!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got Timothy,” Maya said sharply. “Let’s get out of here. We’ll kill him another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm was dragging himself forward, and Tim saw him draw a gun. Tim shoved Axton back just before Wilhelm fired, the shot grazing Tim’s arm. He winced, realizing too late that Wilhelm had taken his shield while he was unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed Tim and hauled him to his feet, putting himself between Tim and Wilhelm. They hurried out of the cave as Wilhelm fired on them relentlessly, trying to drag himself after them, even with his broken wrist and the wound in his arm gushing blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was relieved to see two vehicles outside the cave, manned by the vault hunters and the Crimson Raiders. Axton ushered him into one just as loaders began to converge on the area. The vehicle took off, weapon system firing on the loaders to keep them back as the second vehicle followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me see,” Maya said, taking Tim’s hand carefully. She took out her ECHO. “Roland, have Zed waiting at HQ. Wilhelm broke two more of Timothy’s fingers and his wrist is swollen worse than before. How’s your foot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tim said. He couldn’t help himself as he curled his broken fingers around Maya’s hand, his chest aching. “How did you find me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Maya said, carefully prying her hand away from his. “Careful with your fingers. Angel tracked Wilhelm through his cybernetics. The plan was to kick his ass, but we didn’t expect him to have backup so close. The main objective was to rescue you. As satisfying as hurting that bastard would’ve been, it wasn’t worth the risk of you being captured again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, next time, keep this on you,” Axton said, pulling out Tim’s watch. He carefully strapped it to Tim’s wrist. “But thanks, man. Those digi-clones saved me out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came for him. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim fell silent, suddenly afraid if he opened his mouth, he’d just start crying again. Axton put a hand on his back, and Maya let her shoulder rest against his. They seemed to understand the reason for his silence this time, and he was damned grateful they didn’t push him to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove to a fast travel station, taking it back to Sanctuary. Tim nearly dropped to his knees in relief when he looked around and realized he was safe from Jack after such a close call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton kept him upright. They waited for Tim to regain a little of his composure before making their way to HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door was opened, Angel flung herself against him, her arms wrapping around him, face pressing against his chest. He stumbled back, Maya and Axton hurrying to steady him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he slowly put his arms around Angel, pressing his cheek to her hair. She’d saved his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he hoped he’d saved hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” she whispered. “You came back. You came back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged her tighter, his throat burning. They stood like that for a long time, just clinging to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roland said softly. “Angel, we need to take care of his injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stepped back and looked at him. She winced at the sight of him. He had no doubt there was blood dried on his face, so he ducked his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of taking Tim upstairs, they sat him on one of the bunks downstairs. Zed tended to him, getting his wounds taken care of and injecting him with another health kit. Once he had his casts back on and his concussion taken care of, Zed left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you question him, let him shower,” Axton said. “He’s got blood all over his face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get him clothes,” Angel offered. “Maya and I can go pick up some food while he showers. You’ll eat, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded despite not feeling hungry. Hell at this point, he’d do whatever it took to calm her down. She still seemed on edge, no doubt blaming herself for him being caught again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to calm down himself, though. Then he could tackle her guilt more firmly. None of this was her fault; he was the idiot who’d run off and challenged Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They waited for Angel to go up and grab him clothes before he and Axton went into the bathroom. Tim looked down at the cast on his hand, then looked to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea,” Axton said, waving him into the shower. “Let me know when you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let Axton wrap bags around his casts before slipping behind the curtain. He stripped and turned the water on, wincing as it sprayed down on the still-healing cut on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He touched his cracked mask, letting his fingers feel along the crack on his cheek. He leaned against the wall, shuddering despite how warm the water was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d worn this mask for years. He’d been harshly conditioned to never take it off around anyone except Jack and their doctor, and even then he rarely took it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his fingers drop from it. There was no turning back now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he called, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts any longer. He had to clear his throat when his voice came out cracked, mentally cursing. He thought he’d gotten himself under control enough to speak, but his throat was burning again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard as Axton moved the curtain aside and stepped in. Tim sat down, pulling his knees up to have a little decency since Axton still had his clothes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton sat behind him, knees on either side of Tim. Tim let himself rest against Axton’s chest, tensing up as Axton’s fingers ran along his hair, but slowly easing as Axton just washed his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still stupid, still brave,” Axton said after a long silence. “I can take care of myself. You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to speak around the lump forming in Tim’s throat. “I didn’t want them to do to you what they did to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t happen to you, either,” Axton said. “We got to you as fast as we could, but it took Angel time. Did he do anything else to you before we got there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “No. Just broke my fingers, hit me a little. Threatened me.” He closed his eyes. “You guys came for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh. And you call me the himbo,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what himbo means, idiot,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d tell me, I could insult you with it right,” Axton said, guiding Tim’s head back to wash the suds out of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t apply to me,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pushed him upright, but continued to run his fingers through Tim’s hair. Tim’s chest ached. He felt safe. He felt afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he said, reaching up and beginning to pull the mask off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Axton said, catching his wrist. “You don’t have to take it off if you’re not ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was glad they were in the shower. The water washed away his tears before Axton had to know he was even crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never be ready,” he said, his voice betraying him. “Angel said she doesn’t want to be like Jack. I don’t, either. I want...I want to be better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton slowly released his wrist. “It’s your choice, Timothy. Do it for you, not any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t think he cared about himself enough for that. But he knew he cared about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the mask off, staring down at it. He ran his fingers over the crack in the cheek before setting it on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trembling. Axton put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dug his nails into his palm as he counted in his head to keep his breathing steady. Slowly, so slowly, he turned to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked at his ruined face. But there was no disgust in his expression. Instead, he reached out and lightly traced his thumb just under Tim’s milky eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” he said at last. “That’s why you got so jumpy whenever we came up on your left side. You couldn’t see us coming.” His eyes traced along Tim’s scar. “Jack did that to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tim said. “I had to match his face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were right about needing to shave. Your face doesn’t really work with facial hair,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a weak laugh. “Should’ve seen the monstrosity on my chin when I first took the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s blood on your face,” Axton said, tilting Tim’s head to the side. “Here, close your eyes. Uh, I mean, close your...eye?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Tim muttered. He closed his eyes, flinching away when he felt Axton’s hand on his face. Axton pulled his hand away immediately. “No, I didn’t mean to-” He took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Just get the blood off my face. Please.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put his palm on Tim’s cheek and waited a moment for him to relax. Then he grabbed a washcloth, gently scrubbing at the blood on Tim’s face, trying to be careful of the black eye Tim still sported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The health kit mostly closed the wound,” Axton said, brushing Tim’s hair aside to check it. “What the hell did he hit you with to make you bleed that much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember. Probably his fist. He hits hard,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would’ve kept hitting Tim. Would’ve broken all his fingers, then his toes. Cut his limbs off. All as a warmup so that Jack could really have a go at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Axton said, hand sliding from Tim’s cheek to the back of his neck. “Tim, breathe. It’s alright. You’re not there. You’re here, with us. He can’t get you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sucked in a breath, unaware he’d been spiraling into panic. He was shaking badly, and his thoughts felt jumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you came for me,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we care. And you say I’m the idiot.” Axton tugged him close, letting Tim rest his head on Axton’s shoulder. “I told you I’d have your back. We don’t do that self-sacrificing bullshit here. We take care of each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grabbed at Axton’s wet shirt, squeezing his eyes shut. “You should want me dead. Look at me. Look at what I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you are is a fucked up guy who was put through hell at Jack’s hands,” Axton said. “Look, I’m not gonna lie. I would’ve killed you if we’d met when you still worked for Jack. I would’ve killed you in a heartbeat and never thought about you again. Hell, I couldn’t believe it when Maya brought you here. I was with Sal that we should’ve locked you up and beat answers out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tightened his hold. Axton put a hand on his back, holding him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a dick at first. But then I saw what Angel did. I saw your humanity slip through from time to time. You’re just a guy who got dragged into Jack’s shit. You’re not a bad person. Stupid and brave. Really damn stupid. But also really damn brave. I respect that a lot,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not eloquent, but you sure do let the words fly,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Axton said, but it was fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himbo,” Tim said, but it was fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for a long time, neither wanting to pull away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim got more trauma and broken fingers, but he also got more hugs and cuddles so it's not the worst time he's ever had!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready?” Axton said as Tim pulled his shirt on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland had brought dry clothes for Axton at his request. Both men were in dry clothes now, though their hair was still wet. Tim had tried to wring his out a little, but all he’d accomplished was making it look messier than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said. “But I can’t stay in here forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton had noticed the way Tim refused to look at the mirrors when he came out of the stall. He’d turned down Axton’s offer to get him a shaving kit, likely to keep avoiding his own face as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton reached out, cupping Tim’s cheek and looking at his face. It was a little disturbing to look at Jack’s face torn up by the scar, but when he looked at Tim’s remaining eye, it was easy to remember that this wasn’t Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Tim looked terrified and anxious. Waiting for rejection. Waiting for someone to hurt him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I’m starving. Got a few beers left, too,” he said, dropping his hand and meeting Tim’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna need them. Definitely gonna need them,” Tim muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton unlocked the bathroom door first and stepped out. When the others looked up, he shot them a warning look and gave a quick shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim followed him out, gaze on his feet. He could feel their eyes on him, and he had to focus on his breathing so he didn’t slip into panic. They weren’t supposed to see him without the mask. No one was, not without Jack’s permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, we got food,” Angel said, coming up on his right side. Her voice was soft. “We even got something other than pizza this time. Let’s go eat upstairs. Maya already briefed everyone on what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed up and didn’t speak. Angel waited, her heart beating hard in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what it cost him mentally and emotionally to take that mask off around others. She knew how strongly he’d been conditioned to never do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took in his face. So much like her dad’s, but with Timothy’s fear etched into it. His lip was swollen and busted, his black eye just starting to fade the slightest. His hair was messy, tumbling onto his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes traced the scar, lingering on his blind eye for a moment. Jack had done that to him. Jack had taken his appearance from him, and then branded and partially blinded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to know now that Jack had used the trauma of Tim’s branding to torture him was excruciating. How could Tim even stand to be around Angel, knowing she was the daughter of the monster who had hurt him so badly over the years?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim finally turned his head to look at her. She was nervous, but as his eyes locked with hers, she didn’t flinch or turn away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That fear on his face distinguished him from Jack. He wasn’t grinning and sneering at her. He was waiting to see if she was afraid of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some part of her still was. But the rest of her knew he’d been willing to go back to Jack’s mercy to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’d eat,” she said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I did,” he said. He looked at Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, go. I’ll grab those beers. But don’t go giving the kid any this time,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Lilith said from where she was sitting. “Did Timothy give Angel alcohol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely starving! Let’s go eat!” Tim said, scurrying for the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Lilith called, scowling as he disappeared up the stairs. “He’s so irresponsible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton went over to the fridge to dig out beers. Maya followed him, and when he looked up, she was grinning knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got something to say?” he said, glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you and Timothy?” she said, keeping her voice low but her grin wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton felt his face heating up. “It’s not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s twice you’ve gotten in the shower with him,” she said, gesturing to his hair. “And don’t think I didn’t notice how close you two got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton stood up with the beers, kicking the fridge shut. “Yea, fine, okay, it’s kinda like that. Look, he’s got a lot of shit to work out. I’m not gonna be a prick and take advantage of him. But...he’s not Jack. He does the stupidest shit, but he’s brave and he’s surprisingly loyal. I respect that. A lot. It changed the way I thought about him. So, yea, he’s not a shitty person. He’s just...scared. He’s just really scared. And I think beneath that fear, he’s a really good person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s grin softened the slightest. “I’m totally going to tease you about this forever. But I think you’re right. I’m really glad Angel stopped me from killing him that day. The two of them deserve a chance. Let’s give it to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton glanced over, making sure that Angel was too busy getting a lecture from Lilith to eavesdrop. “They won’t be free until Jack is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll kill him. It’s just a matter of time now,” Maya said. “Without Angel, he can’t wake the Warrior. He’ll get desperate and slip up somewhere. That’s when we’ll kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys?” Angel called. “Let’s go eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t give her alcohol,” Lilith said, shooting Axton a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that was all Tim,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tim’ now, huh?” Maya said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton elbowed her roughly and she snickered. Axton got moving before she could say anything else, gesturing at Angel to follow him upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three went upstairs, where Tim was already waiting for them. He’d opened the doors to the balcony and was leaning in the doorway, staring out at Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food!” Angel called, pointing to the table. “We got sandwiches. And I grabbed some soup for you. I didn’t know what your stomach could handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned, keeping his head down. “Sandwiches are fine. My stomach is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, head up,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tim lifted his head just in time to see the beer coming at him. He caught it out of habit, used to everyone on Helios throwing things at him without warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton! Food first,” Angel said. “Stop letting him drink on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you sound like my m-” Tim tightened his hold on the beer. “You’re overbearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t feel hungry, but he dragged himself to the table and picked up a sandwich. He took a bite, watching in despair as a chunk of it fell out of the end since he only had one hand to hold it with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My life,” he announced, looking down at the mess, “sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolled her eyes and took the sandwich from Tim, setting it down and cutting it in half so it was easier to hold. “Here. Simple solutions. Problem-solving is fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Tim said, but took another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked pleased to see him eating. She grabbed a sandwich for herself, the others copying her. They drifted out to the balcony to eat their meals, a pleasant breeze blowing by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Tim had finished the first half of his sandwich, he stuck the beer between his feet to keep it in place and cracked it open with his good hand. Axton copied him, swatting Maya’s hand away when she reached to take a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why you don’t deserve any,” Axton said, narrowing his eyes at her. “That’s what you get for teasing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I-” Angel started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Axton, Tim, and Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pouted and slumped back against the wall. “You didn’t even let me finish. You don’t even know what I was going to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were all teenagers once. No big guess there, kid,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try being a teenager in the Dahl military. I was hungover more than I wasn’t,” Axton scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...I grew up with monks,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snorted. “Wow, bet you had some wild parties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton nudged him. “C’mon, man, we all heard what you used to sound like. You definitely just sat around doing math problems on Friday nights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do math to save my stupid life,” Tim said. “I did once get into my mom’s liquor when she wasn’t home. God, I was so hungover the next morning. She didn’t even ground me. She said the hangover was lesson enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel waited anxiously, but Tim just stared down at his beer. She wasn’t sure how to handle the loss of his mom. She didn’t know if he wanted to talk about her, or just keep his memories to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she’d wanted to talk about him a lot when they first got here. It helped, somehow. It was so hard to sort out her feelings towards him. Sometimes getting things out there helped her think them over better. Sometimes getting those words off her chest made her feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she tentatively asked, “Did she ever let you bring a cat in the house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” he said, grip tightening on his beer. “She was allergic. But I snuck one in. It was just a little kitten, and it was so cold out. I hid her under my bed, but my mom started sneezing and her eyes got all dry and itchy.” He looked up at the sky, eyes on the clouds instead of Helios. “Man, I got an earful for that one. But she let the cat stay for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sounds like she was a nice mom,” Angel said, desperately wishing she had more memories of her own mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She laughed when they told her I died,” Tim said, dropping his gaze, his eyes pained. “I dunno if she...just didn’t process it until later. If she kept all those letters then...then…” He swallowed hard and didn’t speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton set another beer in Tim’s lap. “Shotgun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a himbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shotgun?” Angel said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you two. Stop corrupting her,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what does that mean?” Angel pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” Tim said. “It’s what frat boys do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Gaige can shotgun like a champ,” Axton said. “Don’t be sexist, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act like I wouldn’t openly admit that Nisha can drink me under the damn table,” Tim said. “Also, she could absolutely kick my ass, and is likely planning how to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Angel tugged at his sleeve. “Don’t get off-topic. What’s this shotgun thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton and Tim looked at Maya. Maya threw her hands up in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are horrible influences on kids,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a no,” Tim said, holding his hand out to Axton. “I don’t have anything sharp on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pat his pockets down until he found a knife. He held it over his beer can, Angel watching curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t ever do this,” Tim said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And with that…'' Axton stabbed his can before quickly passing the knife to Tim, who copied him. Angel watched as the two men brought their lips to the holes they’d made in the cans, popping the tops open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Maya said as they chugged their beers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton finished his first, letting out a whoop and throwing his empty can at Tim’s head. Tim finished his own beer, wiping his sleeve across his mouth and flipping Axton off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck off. I’m not even mad I lost. I don’t ever want to beat a himbo at a shotgunning match,” Tim said, tossing his can aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t litter,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get the point of that?” Angel said, looking between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “There isn’t a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a point when you win,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel frowned, but her expression was thoughtful. She’d spent so long in Control Core. Everything she did in there had a purpose, be it completing tasks for Jack and his crew, or just trying to satisfy her own loneliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you guys do for fun?” she said at last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to go bounty hunting. But working out is fun, too. Or going to the shooting range,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly what I expected,” Tim said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it. I like to watch movies, too,” Axton said. “Oh, there’s this one series about a bounty hunter, and the first movie has him hunting a target on my homeworld! There’s this sick scene where he has this vehicle chase and like-” Axton made vague hand gestures “-just totally flips it but ejects at just the right time so that he survives but it crushes the enemies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, wait a minute. Is that the series that has the movie where he goes to Elpis?” Tim said. “Nisha was always telling me to watch that because it was such a shit representation of fighting on Elpis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea!” Axton said in excitement. “Man, they’re great. You gotta watch ‘em. I’ll show you sometime. I’ve got them all downloaded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta say, I follow this one show for fun. Krieg watches with me sometimes too. It’s about- No, never mind, Axton always makes fun of me for it. Anyway, I also like to read and explore. I like to study the history of Sirens. I’ll have to tell you what I’ve found out sometime, Angel,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Angel said. She knew so little of Sirens. Whatever research her father had done, he’d kept it to himself. “Oh, right. Timothy, your turn. What do you do for fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned. “I don’t do anything. You know that. I was always working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Axton said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. If I wasn’t working, I was usually at the shooting range,” Tim said, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what about before?” Angel said. “You rarely talk about your life before you worked for Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged awkwardly. “It wasn’t very exciting. I didn’t have a lot of friends or anything. I,uh, like to act. I’m actually a trained actor. I used to watch a lot of movies before I worked for Jack. I guess that’s really what I did for fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Tim said, dropping his gaze and shrugging again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re a theater nerd,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone,” Angel said, kicking Axton’s foot. “He’s a theater nerd and you’re a jock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve read this one before,” Maya said, looking far too pleased when both men elbowered her roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Tim said, looking at Angel. “What do you want to do for fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I passed a lot of time drawing and reading in the Control Core. Now that I’m out, I’m not sure what I want to do. That’s why I was asking you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moxxi’s had darts,” Tim said. “We could take you there and play a few rounds. You like games, right? You always look like you’re having fun playing cards and board games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised he’d noticed. “Yes. Yes, please. I’ve never played darts before, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not hard to learn. We’ll teach you,” Tim said. “We can do teams. The Sirens vs the, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Angel offered. She grinned as Maya laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you say I’m the bad influence,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s settled, then,” Maya said. “We’ll head to Moxxi’s for a few rounds of the Sirens vs the idiots. Tomorrow? I think we all need to rest for tonight. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked at his broken fingers, wincing. He still couldn’t believe they’d gotten him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, let’s go start that first movie,” Axton offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I watch?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. There’s gore and sex,” Axton said, getting up ad holding a hand out to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Let’s do a hand of cards, first. Then we can watch the movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, no cards,” Axton said firmly. “A board game. I’m not getting sucked into another card game with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freaking baby,” Tim said, rolling his eyes. “Yea, fine, board game. That good with you, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so happy it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held a hand out to her to help her up. She gripped it, getting to her feet and releasing his hand. They stared at each for a beat longer before Tim hastily turned his face away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then. Cards or not, I can still win,” he said, heading inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can he?” Maya asked as Axton followed him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can cheat at just about anything,” Angel said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered around the table, starting up a board game. Angel and Maya were unsurprised when Tim won the first two rounds they played.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you always win?” Axton said, throwing his game piece at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snatched it out of the air. “I’m just that good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At cheating,” Angel grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stretched, his chair leaning back dangerously with the movement. He came back down, wincing as he accidentally put pressure on his broken toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “Hey, what’d you guys do with those weapons we took?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We brought them to Marcus for now,” Maya said. “He was impressed by the tech in them. He’s going to let Roland test them out after he looks them over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scrubbed a hand down his face, wincing when he remembered he didn’t have his mask on. He hastily pulled his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, lost the guns you guys gave me. Well, Wilhelm took them,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shrugged. “We’ve got more. I might use them on you if you win one more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held up his injured hand. “Can you let my current broken bones heal first? Shit, that gunshot wound in my gut isn’t even fully healed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see it?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I mean, really fine, not just Timothy standard fine,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tugged his shirt up. “It’s healing. It’s just not fully healed yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stared at the wound. It would leave a pretty bad scar, something Jack never would’ve allowed to happen when Tim was his. Her gaze drifted from the healing gunshot wound to his broken toes, then up to his broken fingers, and finally to his busted lip and black eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All those wounds. All that torture and horror. The loss of his mom. And it was her fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her tone, he tugged his shirt back down and looked at her with a frown. “Something wrong?” His eyes widened a little and he pat his shirt. “It’s fine, Angel. It’s not infected again or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I...We need to talk. Alone,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, okay?” He looked confused, glancing at Axton and Maya. They just shrugged helplessly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because none of them knew. And Timothy needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had just started to rise when they heard the frantic footsteps on the stairs. She froze and saw the way Tim tensed up, all of them facing the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” Tim whispered as soon as he saw the grim expression on Roland’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland came over to their table and set his ECHO down, Lilith behind him. “It’s Angel’s safety on the line. I thought she deserved to hear whatever this asshole is planning to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sat back down heavily. Her legs wouldn’t keep her up anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a tense few moments before Jack’s voice came over the ECHO. “Time’s up, kiddos. He better goddamn be there, or a lot of people are about to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland nodded to Tim. Without the mask to hide his face, they could all see how horribly pale he’d gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” he managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, kiddo, you’re on my shit list,” Jack snarled. “Pretty good plan you had there. The Eridium and slag? And then sacrificing that scientist you questioned so he couldn’t spill when you ran away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, he wasn’t supposed to- You ordered us to kill him!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of you. His death is on you, Timmy,” Jack said. “And everyone who is about to die until I get my daughter back? That’s on you. Where the hell is my daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya put a hand over Angel’s mouth, giving a sharp shake of her head. She pulled Angel against herself, using her free hand to stroke Angel’s hair as Angel trembled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s throat felt tight. He’d done this. He’d put Angel in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she’s alive. I know she’s the reason they got you off Helios. Oh, I couldn’t believe it at first. I went through every goddamn thing you did before you betrayed me at the Bunker. But the one thing I still can’t figure out, is how did you find out about her?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t ever get her back,” Tim said, clenching his fist as he thought of that picture on Jack’s desk. “Never, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get both of you back. I’m going to kill the Crimson Raiders. I’m going to make you suffer in ways you can’t even imagine. I’m going to wake the Warrior and kill that Siren bitch who helped you. They’re all going to die because of you,” Jack said. “I’ve got special plans for the Siren, but don’t think I forgot about the Commando and the Mechromancer. Everyone who protected you will pay for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt cold at the thought of Jack hurting them. His foot, his face, they both flared in pain. He could picture Jack pressing the brand to their faces, and the same voices that eased him out of his panic attacks would scream in agony, and it would be all Tim’s fault, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to die,” Axton said, jerking Tim out of his spiraling thoughts. “We’re gonna kill you, Jack. You’re done abusing Timothy and Angel. Hell, we’re going to let Tim put that final bullet in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim whispered, because if Jack knew how close Tim had grown to Axton, he’d shift his focus onto Axton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got your new friends with you, huh, Timmy?” Jack said darkly. “You know what I’ll do to them. You know it’ll stop if you and Angel come back to Helios. I’ll be so busy with you that I won’t bother with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to work, you prick,” Axton said. “He’s not going back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because he’s selfish. Tell me Timmy, was kidnapping my daughter worth your mom’s death?” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pressed his hands over his ears as his mom’s screams came out of the ECHO. His cast hurt as it touched his ear, pain shooting through his broken fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?” Jack snapped. “Where the hell is my daughter, you bastard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel tried to pry Maya’s hand from her mouth. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want them to suffer for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, stop,” Maya said in a voice so low that Angel barely heard it, even with Maya right at her ear. “Timothy went through hell to keep you safe. Don’t make it all for nothing. Please, Angel. We can all handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Timothy clearly couldn’t. He’d bowed his head forward, arms over his head. Axton had a hand firmly on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy isn’t in the room anymore, Jack. You’re wasting your time,” Maya said. “And if you really think we’re stupid enough to keep Angel on Sanctuary after we knew you’d find out about her, then you’re a lot stupider than any of us expected. Save your theatrics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave a dry laugh. “Like I’d ever believe you, pumpkin. Even if you were telling the truth, you should be well aware that I know how to get that traitorous doppelganger of mine back in my hands by the end of the week. That coward is nothing more than a puppet on a string. Time to give it a tug and bring him back so I can get my answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut. Angel closed her eyes as tears spilled from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he choked out. “I’m fine. I’m okay. Dammit, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be,” Axton said. “You just have to promise you won’t go after Jack alone, no matter what he does. You heard him; he’s up to something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go back,” Angel blurted, finally pulling Maya’s hand away from her mouth. She wiped at her eyes desperately. “If he has me, he’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still come after us,” Maya said. “No, Angel. He’s gunning for us whether or not he has you back. We can take care of ourselves, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, do you have any family or friends Jack could hurt?” Roland said. “We need to get ahead of whatever he’s planning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m an only child. It was just me and my mom,” Tim said. He slowly lifted his head. He was trembling, leaning towards Axton without even seeming to realize it. “I didn’t really have any friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Athena,” Angel said, eyes going wide. “Timothy, you always got on well with Athena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim froze. “He wouldn’t go after her. She was part of the Elpis team.” He turned to Roland anxiously. “Athena. I’ve got to warn her, just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, calm down. Here,” Roland said, pushing the ECHO to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Angel reached across and touched the ECHO, her arm lighting up. “I’m connecting a feed to her for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She owed him that. She was putting everyone he cared about in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long few moments before a voice answered. “Who is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Athena?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack.” Her voice was cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Tim said, then groaned. “Freaking voice modulator. No, it’s not Jack, it’s, uh, not-Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-Jack?” she said. “If Jack wants me for a job, tell him no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might be after you,” Tim blurted. “I kind of, um, okay, so, long story short, I betrayed him, I’m on Sanctuary with the Crimson Raiders, and he’s threatening me. I can’t think of anyone else he might be after. You need to be careful. Maybe go underground until he’s dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of Jack,” she said firmly. “Besides, I’ve always been prepared in case he came after me for what I knew from the Elpis days. I’ll be fine. You really betrayed Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Tim felt exhausted. His mom’s screams rang in his ears. “He’s on a rampage. Just stay safe, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you,” Athena said. “But you don’t need to worry about me. Janey and I will go to our hideout for a bit. He’ll never find us. And not-Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea?” he said warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut. Tim slumped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no one else he could be after,” he said at last. “Some people from the casino I was close with, but Jack assumed they were just flings to unwind. He shouldn’t think to go after them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We bought time with that attack on his facility, but we should come up with an attack plan as soon as we can,” Roland said. “Angel, I wish we could leave you out of this, but we can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to.” She straightened up, wiping at her eyes again. “I want to help. This is all my fault. I want to make things right. No one else is going to suffer because of me. Not if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, we’ve got to have a talk about your guilt complex,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton and Maya stared at him. “Her?” they said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Tim said loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be able to search Hyperion databases to see if you can get any hint of what Jack has planned?” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try. But Jack will be trying to block me,” Angel said. She glanced at Tim, then looked back to Roland. “I’ll do it. I’ll find a way to get around whatever defenses Jack has up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, is there anything else we can do to slow Jack down?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “After that attack, he’ll up security. I won’t be able to get into any facilities. Especially not with my mask cracked like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even know if he’d have the strength to put it back on. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise attacks would be hard with everywhere on high alert. Even with a slowed response thanks to losing that facility, he’d just send Wilhelm again,” Tim said. “No doubt he’ll be keeping a team on standby for any moves we make against him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day. Everyone, get some rest. Angel can start tomorrow,” Roland said, lifting his ECHO. “Timothy, he’s going to try and draw you out again. You can’t fall for it. After those last two rescues, he’ll likely have a plan to keep you hidden now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going anywhere,” Axton assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to bed,” Tim said, standing up. “After a chat with Angel. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt ill as she followed Tim out to the balcony. He shut the doors, giving them privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked exhausted. Defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a hand. “No, just let me talk for a second. None of this is your fault, Angel. It’s not your fault your dad is a piece of shit, and it’s sure as hell not your fault he locked you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed my mom!” she cried. “I was dangerous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he should’ve taught you how to control your powers,” Tim said angrily. “You were a damn kid. You were scared. You didn’t mean to do it. He locked you up and then he used you. That’s on him, not on you. And I chose to get you out of there. You kept telling me not to, and I didn’t listen. That’s on me. It’s not a choice I regret. Everything that’s happening now? Not your fault. I’m the one who chose to save you, I’m the one who chose to go to Helios and face Jack, and I’m the one who chose to attack that facility. None of that is on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and leaned against the balcony. He looked so broken down. She had to tell him. He deserved to know why this was all happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when she opened her mouth, no words came out. The sight of him blurred as tears filled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and his expression dropped a little. “Oh, uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coward. She was a damn coward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to speak and confess to him, she just stumbled forward and put her arms around him. He was surprised, flinching. But then he put an arm around her shoulders, letting her cry against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be. You don’t have to be sorry or guilty. You’re a kid, and he made you a victim,” Tim said quietly, tightening his hold a little. “I got you into this mess. I’ll get you out. I’m not really, ah, trustworthy after all these years. But that’s a promise I’ll keep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did have to be sorry and guilty. Even guiltier now that she couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to muster the words once more. But all that came out were sobs, and Tim held her closer, a warm embrace she didn’t deserve after what she’d done. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost forgot to upload a new chapter today, whoops. Here's your daily dose of bonding and angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t sleep, and found himself back out on the balcony. He wasn’t surprised when Axton joined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to go running off,” he said as Axton sat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean you have to sit alone,” Axton said. He settled in, their shoulders brushing together. “Don’t give me your ‘I’m fine’ bullshit, either. It’s okay to be fucked up after what he did to you and your family, Tim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tipped his head back, closing his eyes. “Just ‘Tim’ now, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Timothy’ is too nerdy. And too long,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim opened his eyes just so Axton could see him rolling them. “It’s one syllable longer than ‘Axton’, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Tim,” Axton said. “You’re deflecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, big word, kiddo,” Tim said. He winced. “Sorry. Habit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Angel are really struggling. We all see that,” Axton said. “Let us help. We’re your friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help her. I can take care of myself,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton snorted. “Dude, no you can’t. We all see that, too. Repressing your trauma isn’t taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what do you want me to do?” Tim said, feeling overwhelmed, his anger sparking. “It’s not like I had friends on Helios. I learned to deal with my shit by myself, however I had to in order to stay alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not alone anymore, though,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be! If I was, there’d be no one else for him to hurt. He’ll never stop coming after you, and it’s my fault.” Tim raked his hand through his hair. “You don’t know what he’d do to you. And it’s because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not,” Axton said. He grabbed Tim’s shoulder, tugging him so that Tim was looking at him. “Fuck Jack. We care about you, and you’re done being alone. You’re done facing all this shit alone. He’s not hurting us, and he’s sure as hell not hurting you. We’re sticking together until we kill the bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was shaking again. He reached out, gripping Axton’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to hurt you,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, we’re on the same page. So, I’ll watch your back, you’ll watch mine. Deal?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s lips twitched, his chest aching with how badly he wanted this. “You just want to stare at my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, mine’s better,” Axton said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim released Axton’s arm, letting his hand fall to the ground, fingers tapping against it. When Axton’s hand rested on his, he stopped tapping and just closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Angel will be okay?” he said, unable to let himself hope too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, who could ever want him? He was just Jack’s doppelganger, drowning in the blood and screams of those he’d killed, unsure of his own name most days. He was a wreck. He was unlovable. He couldn’t let himself dream for more than that warm pressure on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Axton admitted. “We’ve just gotta keep an eye on her, I guess. This shit’s tough. I mean, that’s her dad. I can’t even imagine what she’s going through. And the two of you like to blame yourselves for everything that happens.” He sighed. “I see why, though. Jack always told you things were your fault, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong,” Tim said. “I never could just do what I was told.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to. You’re a person, not a pet,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming from a former soldier,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I obeyed orders. And I disobeyed a lot of ‘em, too. How do you think I ended up here?” Axton said. He shrugged. “I’m no good at being ordered around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I figured that out already,” Tim grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not any better. You get an idea in your head and you go for it,” Axton said. “Especially if it involves someone you care about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure on his hand grew a little. Tim’s heart was beating far too hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach knotted as he slowly turned his hand over, their palms touching together. This was it; Axton would pull away, and Tim would take the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton didn’t pull away. Instead, he shifted his hand just enough so that their fingers fit together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand you,” Tim whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So figure me out,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s throat burned. Unable to speak, he just shifted so their shoulders were pressed together again. The warmth that ran along his side from the contact was a welcome sensation, a connection he never thought he’d have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t ruin the moment with his doubt. He just leaned against Axton, more grateful than he could ever say for the firm body keeping him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scream had Tim jerking upright, his head nearly smacking into Axton’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on his feet before his brain processed his movements. The pressure on his broken toes had him crying out and stumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A firm hand wrapped around his chest, keeping him from falling. As soon as he was steady, Axton grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to see what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was shaking Angel, calling her name. Angel thrashed in bed, screaming, sweat on her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, it’s alright. It’s alright. It’s just a nightmare,” Maya was saying gently. “Wake up. Angel, wake up. It’s a nightmare. You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at them, glancing at their hands before looking to Tim and shaking her head. Axton released his hand and stepped in front of him so Angel wouldn’t see him when she woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel finally jerked awake, breathing heavily and trembling. Maya kept an arm around her shoulder, whispering words of comfort to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jack?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here. He’s not here. You’re safe,” Maya assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream,” Angel said, grasping at Maya. “He was hurting all of you. I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t stop him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. We’re all fine. Everyone is fine,” Maya said, sitting next to her and pulling her close. “It was just a nightmare, Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are the others?” Angel said, looking around wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton and Timothy were outside,” Maya said before Angel could notice them. “They’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel put her face in her hands. “Jack was branding Timothy in my dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shuddered behind Axton, scar flaring in pain. He bit his lip hard to keep from sucking in a pained breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to see them?” Maya said. “Just to know they’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Angel practically begged, lifting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish granted, kid,” Axton said, walking towards her slowly. “We’re fine. We just fell asleep outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim walked behind Axton, trying to keep himself hidden. Angel was shifting, trying to peer around Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said. “Just fell asleep out there, like he said. Are you okay, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Can I have that Hyperion tablet, please? I can’t go back to sleep. I don’t want to. I’ll feel better if I’m being proactive. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Of course,” Maya said. “Axton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton left, heading downstairs. Tim shifted awkwardly as Angel looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get phantom pain in it, don’t you?” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Jack did, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask what happened? To Jack, I mean,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya frowned. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we opened the vault on Elpis, there was an artifact in it. Lilith slammed it into Jack’s face and, well.” Tim gestured to his scar. “He made sure I matched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a monster,” Angel whispered. “He’s a goddamn monster. He could’ve just had you wear the mask. He didn’t need to maim you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Tim said, though it was anything but. “It happened. No undoing it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had wrapped her arms around herself. Tim shrugged his jacket off and approached her as slowly as he could, looking for any sign that she didn’t want him near her. He sure as hell wouldn’t blame her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Angel didn’t recoil away from him. He put his jacket over her shoulders, and she tugged it over herself, letting the warmth of it comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton came back upstairs, holding the tablet out to her. She took it, running her fingers over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was scared. Her dad was coming after her. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he was going to make her friends suffer for protecting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He’d hurt them enough. She was going to find a way to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to concentrate,” she told them. “I’m not ignoring you if I don’t respond. I’m just...in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t push yourself, Angel,” Maya said. “We’ll stop you in a few hours so you can eat and try to get some rest. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, because she’d seen what happened to Tim whenever he tried to push himself too hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched her tattoos light up, and her expression slip into one of fierce concentration. They waited for a few minutes, but Angel was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn’t even seem to mentally be with them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest,” Axton said to Maya. “I’ll keep an eye on Angel.” He nudged Tim. “You go back to sleep, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not tired,” Tim said, watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least lie down,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya can take that bed,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to shower and get some sleep downstairs,” Maya said. “You guys keep an eye on her. I’ll set an alarm and come wake her in a few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya left, but Tim didn’t move. Axton grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him onto it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you can do,” Axton said. “We’re not Sirens. We can’t help with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should keep an eye on her. She’s going to push herself,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, wouldn’t it be cool if she had a role model who didn’t do that?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot him a glare. “I know my limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always try to go past them.” Axton sat next to him on the bed. “Dude, you can just say you’re worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim touched the cast on his hand. “I am. I’m not denying that. She’s got to be terrified right now.” He pressed his fingers against the cast roughly. “She would’ve been fine if I hadn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Axton said, pulling his hand away and wrapping his fingers around it. “Timothy, stop. Any of us would’ve done what you did. He tortured and murdered your mom. He made you listen to it. Of course you wanted revenge. This isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault, though. Tim should’ve stayed on Sanctuary instead of charging off. But he’d always acted on emotion more than logic. He’d always been an idiot like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hurt someone you love, and you wanted to make him pay,” Axton said, squeezing Tim’s hand. “No one is going to hold that against you. Angel doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She should,” Tim said. “I could’ve just ruined her life, Axton. Don’t tell me not to hold that against myself. I put her in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack put her in danger,” Axton said. “I don’t care how many times I have to say it. I’ll yell it til I lose my damn voice. This isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell Tim didn’t believe him. Tim just watched Angel, his shoulders hunching as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do something for her,” Tim said suddenly, then winced, as if afraid of his own suggestion. “I just mean, you know, give her a normal day. As normal as she can get here, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can’t leave Sanctuary. It’s not safe,” Axton reminded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wanted to learn how to play darts. We’ll take her to Moxxi’s, have lunch, play darts. Let her have some fun,” Tim said. “She deserves that. She hasn’t really had a life since Jack locked her up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll do that,” Axton said, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim kept his eyes on Angel. “You don’t have to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, jeez, don’t even start with that shit. You’re stuck with me and Maya,” Axton said. “Speaking of, will you at least try to get some sleep? You can trust me to keep an eye on her. I promise I won’t let anything happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew he should watch Angel himself. After all, could he really trust someone else to make sure she was okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he looked at Axton, at the serious expression on his face. Tim bit his lip, looking between Axton and Angel. Axton stayed silent, letting Tim make the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tim nodded. Axton had come for him twice now. He could trust Axton to watch Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he laid down and tried to shift around so that he could still see Angel. Axton watched him for a moment before snatching Tim’s pillow, settling it on his lap, and pulling Tim so he was lying on it. He was just at the right angle to still see Angel that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s fingers began to brush through his hair. “You can thank me by not taking such shit care of yourself. Go to sleep, Tim. I’ll make sure nothing happens to Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reached out, placing his broken fingers on Axton’s leg, curling them as best he could around it. “No, really. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton watched Tim drift off to sleep. He looked back at Angel, at the concentration on her young face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These two had been devoid of love and care for years. They knew pain, they knew nightmares, and they knew Jack’s manipulation. Those things had become their realities, wrapping around them so tightly it scared them even as they sat in a room with people who would never hurt them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton kept his touch gentle as he ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, not letting his anger touch Tim. He was angry at Jack for what he’d done to these two. For the irreparable ways he’d damaged them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would protect Tim and Angel. Jack wasn’t going to get either of them back, no matter what. Axton just hoped that Tim and Angel could resist whatever nasty trick Jack had up his sleeve this time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My shit writing skills would not leave you to believe I'm an Axton main, but anyways here's some himbo and dumbass bonding with mild trauma happening in the background :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maya’s alarm startled her awake. She groaned and slapped around until she turned it off, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been, like, forever since you slept down here,” Gaige said from the bunk next to her. “I think Krieg is getting jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel and Timothy need us. Angel might be open to trusting all of you, but Timothy only trusts me and Axton right now,” Maya said, stretching and getting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so not fair! I totally helped save him!” Gaige argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt he even remembers you were there. He lost consciousness shortly after we got there,” Maya reminded her. “I’ve got to go check on them. Tell Krieg drinks are on me when everything calms back down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hands through her hair to tame it a bit before heading upstairs. She paused in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfy?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks darkened a little, but he didn’t stop running his hand through Tim’s hair. “He needed to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m all for this,” she said, gesturing to him and Tim. “But you know I’m still going to tease you relentlessly about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go snap Angel out of it. She hasn’t moved the whole time you were asleep,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya doubted that was good for her. She’d be absolutely exhausted after using her powers for so long, no doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya went over and touched Angel’s shoulder. When Angel didn’t react, Maya gripped it and shook her, trying not to be too rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel jerked away, surprised. She blinked a few times before recognition came to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s up to something,” she said automatically. “I only got bits and pieces, but he’s definitely up to something. The vault key, I think. He’s transporting it. Wilhelm is guarding it. I don’t know where and I don’t know when yet, but I’ll find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, that’s good work. But you need to rest. It’s not good to use your powers continuously like that,” Maya said. “Let’s get something to eat and then you can sleep, alright? I’ll have Roland send a message to the Crimson Raiders to keep an eye out for any Hyperion activity that involves Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave her a stubborn look. “But what if he’s moving it tonight? Or in an hour? Or in ten minutes? Maya, if we steal this key from him, he’s got nothing. He can’t force any other Sirens to charge it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look exhausted,” Maya said, crossing her arms. “You need to eat and rest, Angel. Pushing yourself doesn’t help anyone, and you know it. We need you. You need to take care of yourself. Maybe you can set an example for Timothy, since he’s abysmal at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel deflated a bit. “He wouldn’t stop. He’d keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he also almost died of an infection because he was too stubborn to tell anyone about it,” Maya said. “Timothy is not a good example of healthy work ethic or self-care. If you exhaust yourself now and something happens, you won’t be able to help. You need to pace yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Angel said reluctantly. “Where is Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya gestured to the other bed. Axton had stopped running his hands through Tim’s hair, and was now leaning back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel frowned over at them. “He actually slept?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pointed down at his lap. “He wouldn’t sleep until he was in a position where he could see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, quiet and surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s an asshole, but he does care,” Maya said, smiling at Angel. “I’ll go grab food. Should we wake him up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard as hell to get this idiot to go to sleep. Don’t wake him up,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya disappeared downstairs and Angel began to stretch. She cautiously got up, letting a wave of dizziness pass over her before she paced the room to get her legs moving after sitting for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she said. “I just need to move around a little to wake up. Everything is stiff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the same boat,” Axton muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s eyes widened a little. “Oh, uh...my legs! My legs are stiff. Because he’s sleeping on them.” He cleared his throat. “Just my legs, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back down, rubbing at her sore neck. “I’m surprised you let him sleep like that. I’m surprised he even did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, he wanted to be able to see you,” Axton said, glancing down at Tim. “I’m just surprised he hasn’t woken up yet. Dude is not a light sleeper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he sleeps heavy, he sure sleeps heavy,” Angel said. “One time, he was on these sleeping pills so he didn’t hurt himself thrashing around because of nightmares, and I tried to wake him up. He wouldn’t wake up, so I set his smoke detector off and he just sat up and shot it. Never tried that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A smoke detector?” he said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laughed a little at the memory, but her laughter died down as she remembered why she’d been waking him up. “I was waking him up to write to his mom. He’d been in medical for almost two weeks and hadn’t written to her. I thought it was so sweet he sent her money.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “Do you think he’ll ever recover from that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Axton said solemnly. “I don’t think he ever will. I don’t think anyone would blame him for not being able to recover from it. He loved her and he blames himself for not protecting her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t his fault,” Angel said, eyes watering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. You know that. Everyone but Tim himself knows that,” Axton said. “Look, Angel, sometimes things are too traumatic to recover from. It doesn’t mean he’ll never be happy again or anything. Just that…” He paused, thought for a moment. “Alright, there’s this song Sarah and I danced to back when we first started dating. Just put it on repeat and danced. Every time I hear it, it still hurts. I’ll move on from her and do my own thing. But it’ll always hurt to hear that song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Angel said, wiping at her eyes. “I just wish things could be different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all do,” Axton said. “Hurting is part of life. A shitty part, but we all gotta deal with it. Problem is, he doesn’t deal with it in a healthy way. Sometimes I don’t think you do, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just cry a lot,” she said bitterly. “I never do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crying is doing something about it,” Axton said, catching her off guard. “Nothin’ wrong with crying. It beats locking it up inside. That’s what Tim does, and look how he turned out. Nah, cry when it hurts. If that helps, do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the last person she’d expected to hear that from, but she appreciated it more than she could say. She’d never been very good at locking up her feelings, try as she might. But maybe that’s why she was having an easier time adjusting than Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered his heart-wrenching sobs when they got him back. That was just one tragedy on a long list of them. She wondered how many tears he held inside. She wondered if he was drowning in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she could help. She wished this wasn’t her fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya came back upstairs with food for all of them. Angel forced herself not to shovel it all in her mouth, not having realized just how hungry she really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she’d finished eating, she leaned back on the bed. Her head had a dull ache and she felt exhausted. But the idea of sleeping now, when she was so close to something useful, drove her crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, using her powers for so long had drained her energy. She felt herself nodding off, struggling to keep her eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden shattering sound had her sitting up in surprise and alarm. Tim jerked upright so fast that he nearly cracked his head against Axton’s chin, immediately swiping his digi-Jacks into being and reaching for his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, chill out,” Axton said, catching Tim’s shoulder. “Angel fell asleep and dropped her plate. It’s fine. Tim, calm down. Everything’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay on the bed, Angel,” Maya said. “I’m going to get a broom to clean that up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Angel said, looking over the bed at the shattered plate on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. We only had these because I couldn’t find the paper plates,” Maya said. “Just don’t move. I don’t want you to cut your feet on the shards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Timothy? I didn’t mean to scare you,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he didn’t shoot the plate. Smoke detector didn’t get so lucky,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shot them both a tired glare as he dismissed his digi-Jacks. “You told him about the smoke detector thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...no,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” he grumbled, flopping back down on the bed and burying his face against the pillow. “Fuck, how long was I out for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feeling okay, Angel?” Tim asked, voice muffled by the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Just tired,” Angel said. “Can you get back to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt terrible for waking him up, but since he couldn’t go back to sleep… “I found something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim picked his head up, eyes sharp. “What? You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s transporting the vault key, from what I can tell. Wilhelm will be guarding it. I don’t know where or when yet,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if we get the key, then he can’t use a Siren to charge it,” Tim said, sitting up. “Even if he managed to get his hands on a Siren, she would be useless to him. It would mean Maya and Lilith could both fight with us to stop him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, ‘us’?” Axton said. “Did you already forget that you’re injured and you’re Jack’s current target?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked at the casts on his body. “No. But this doesn’t end until he’s dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel winced. Axton elbowed Tim in the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s still her dad,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But that’s the truth.” Tim looked up at Angel. “You know he won’t stop coming after you as long as he’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, dropping her gaze. She couldn’t bear to look at her father’s face while they so casually discussed his death. “You’re right. Without the key, it’ll be much safer for Maya and Lilith to fight him. But I think you should stay on Sanctuary until it’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Tim said. “I’m fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous,” Angel insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He killed my mom!” Tim snapped. “I’m not just hiding away while everyone goes after him. He killed my fucking mom, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced and saw him duck his head. He ran his good hand through his hair, the fight leaving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put a hand on Tim’s back. “Sheesh, you two are shit at communicating with each other. Point is, you can’t fight right now even if you want to. Not with your fingers and wrist so fucked up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve fought with worse,” Tim argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it always turn into a fight whenever someone tries to get you to stop hurting yourself?” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t,” Tim said defensively. “I just know my limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard,” Axton scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ignored him and turned back to Angel. “But why would Jack move the vault key?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hard to find out he was doing it. He had a lot of security over the plan,” Angel said. “I’m not sure why he would move it. My best guess is that now that he knows I’m alive, he’ll be paranoid I’ll use Hyperion tech against him. If the vault key is in a Hyperion facility, I can potentially destroy it, or at least lead you guys to it to destroy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya came back upstairs with a broom. She began to sweep up the shards of the plate, watching them all curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re talking about Jack moving the key,” Angel said. “I just wonder where he’d move it to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue,” Tim said. “He’s probably got a lot of secret places he could stash it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to-” Angel started, reaching for the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya snatched it away. “You need to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya tossed the tablet to Tim, who barely managed to catch it with his good hand. “No. If you want to keep overexerting yourself, you have to get the tablet from Timothy. Good luck with that. I think he’s even more stubborn than you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scowled, but kept a tight grip on the tablet. “Shut up, Maya. She’s right though; I won’t give this back until you get some sleep. You look like you’re about to collapse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always keep going, even when you haven’t slept for days,” Angel argued, because the more questions she had about what she’d found, the more desperate she was to keep digging into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, and look how that turned out for me,” Tim said, gesturing to himself. “I’m not exactly known for my good decisions. Get some sleep, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel eyed him, but his expression didn’t change. Her shoulders slumped because she knew she’d never be able to get that tablet away from him, even when he was injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was awful tired. She laid down, closing her eyes. The sooner she got some sleep, the sooner she could get to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched her for a few minutes until it was clear she was out cold. Tim set the tablet on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t good for her,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But neither is being hunted by Jack,” Maya said. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed Tim and Axton were on. “If Jack is transporting the key, we need to intercept it. We can kill Wilhelm and steal the key. It’ll be a huge blow to Jack. Plus, his forces are already weakened from our other attack. This is the best time to strike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm will be prepared for an attack,” Tim warned. “I could help. He might be able to resist my digi-Jacks, but he also can’t hurt them. We could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, man, do you not understand that you’re injured?” Axton said in irritation. “He’ll take advantage of that, just like he did before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help,” Tim argued. “I can’t just sit by and let Jack go after Angel. I won’t just hide away while the guy who murdered my mom attacks my-” He caught himself before he called them his friends. “Look, I won’t just sit here and wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Roland to have the Crimson Raiders keep an eye out when I went down for the broom,” Maya said, trying to stop another fight before it could start. “Still, Angel is our best bet at getting information right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s nothing we can do while she’s asleep,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not take Timothy to get something to eat at Moxxi’s?” Maya offered. “Without his mask on, he should be fine as long as he hides his hair and doesn’t speak around anyone but you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at her. “I have a giant scar in the shape of the vault symbol across my whole freaking face. If that doesn’t draw everyone’s attention, I don’t know what will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug around until she found the beanie she’d bought him. She pulled it down over his hair enough to hide the silver streak. She eyed him critically, then shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, it’s not pretty. But no one knows what Jack looks like without the mask,” she said. “And with your eye, uh…” She gestured to his milky white blind eye. “Jack’s heterochromia won’t give you away either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was reluctant to have the Crimson Raiders all staring at him. But he also needed to get out and move around a little. Staying in this room only had his thoughts going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll call us back if she wakes up?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. I’ll do a little digging of my own and see if I can turn anything up on Jack’s plan. Doubt I will, but it can’t hurt to try,” Maya said, grabbing her ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up, Axton copying him. Tim pulled his jacket and shoes on and followed Axton downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed up as Roland and Lilith looked over at him. A woman he didn’t know was staring at his scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” she said, going right up to him. He backed away, instantly on alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tannis,” Axton said with a sigh. “Give him space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tannis ignored Axton, instead looking over her shoulder at Lilith. “You said it was a vault artifact that did it to Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going out?” Roland said, cutting off Tannis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Maya figured he’d be fine without the mask,” Axton said. “As long as he doesn’t talk around other people, he should pass as anonymous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland eyed him carefully. “Alright. But be careful. And don’t speak to anyone who doesn’t already know about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to sit and roll over, too?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re leaving!” Axton said, grabbing Tim’s good wrist and yanking him past the others and out of the HQ. “You just love pissing everyone off, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was the lady with no clue what personal space is?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton released his wrist, their fingers brushing together as his hand dropped back to his side. “That was Tannis. She can be a bit, uh, much. But she’s a friend.” He glanced at Tim. “Earlier in there. Were you going to call us your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stiffened. Sure, he’d come to think of them that way. But saying it aloud was too hard right now. He hadn’t had friends for a long time. Not real ones, anyway. Just ones who hurt him when they were ordered to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton gave him a moment, but Tim said nothing. Axton shrugged. “Good. ‘Cause we think of you as a friend, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend,” Tim echoed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe more,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s heart stuttered. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve this. And Axton deserved more than the shell of a man that Tim had become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton casually stretched his hand out a bit. An invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shouldn’t take it. He knew that. He knew it was better for both of them if it never went past teasing, harmless flirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wanted...he wanted more…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Axton’s hand hesitantly. The warm fingers that linked with his made his chest hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think you’re an asshole,” Axton informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a weak laugh. “Damn himbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the bar, Tim took his hand away. He didn’t want to hurt Axton’s reputation if anyone found out who he really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside, heading right up to the bar and sitting down. Moxxi gave her seductive smile to them, sauntering over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner first. He’s got to stop drinking on an empty stomach,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, mom,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moxxi got them food and Tim began to eat. He looked around the bar as he did so, taking in the few people seated around the place as they talked and laughed and drank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tim said. “I just like bars. I think it’s always interesting to watch people.” He paused and groaned. “Shit, that makes me sound so creepy. I’m just a trained actor and I think it’s interesting to see how people behave in different settings, you know? Like a guy might be totally professional in a board meeting, but he’ll be the first to hop on a table and start stripping when he’s had too many drinks at the bar. People just have so many layers to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Axton said. “I thought you were just a mindless prick when I first met you. Turns out you’re just an anxious theater nerd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim kicked his shin. “I can’t argue with the anxious part, but I will debate the theater nerd part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theater nerd. I can kick your ass at arm wrestling any day,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim narrowed his eyes. “If my fingers weren’t broken-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have one uninjured hand! You just suck,” he said. But then he frowned and leaned forward a little. “Does it still hurt? Your fingers or your toes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wrist is sore, but I’m fine,” Tim said. “Broken fingers and toes are nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. He looked down at his food. “Do you think Angel will be okay? I mean, I don’t really know much about Sirens, but you’re around Maya and Lilith all the time. I don’t know how bad it is for them to use their powers like she is right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know much either,” Axton admitted. “But Maya will make sure she doesn’t overdo it. Ya gotta trust her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sure was putting a lot of trust into people lately. It made him anxious, but some part of him was relieved not to be fighting this battle alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Axton!” one of the guys at the tables called, words boisterous but slurred. “You and your friend come settle somethin’ for us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, if this is another argument about whether cats or dogs are better,” Axton grumbled, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cats,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Dogs!” Axton said. “You know what? You stay here. Your opinion isn’t valid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had every intention of staying right here, so he waved Axton away. He signaled Moxxi over instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a drink, please?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sugar. I could see how thirsty you were,” she said, eyes darting from him to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt his face heat up. “Make that drink a double shot. A triple shot, actually. You know what? Just give me the whole bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poured him a drink, kind enough to make it a double shot. “Don’t push him away, Timothy. You deserve this more than you know.” She slid the drink to him and added a wink. “And I’m always here if you need dating advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim picked up the drink and miserably downed it as fast as he could. Moxxi laughed and moved away to serve another customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced over at the dartboard in the bar. He doubted Angel would come play now. She would be fixated on finding that information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he got it. She was terrified and she wanted to be active in stopping Jack before anyone else got hurt, or before he could get her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t want to see her push herself so much. He looked down at the cast on his hand. She wanted to keep going because it’s what he would do, damage to his mind and body be damned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. He was such a bad influence on a kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Axton finally came back over, he frowned at Tim. “You okay, man? Sorry that took forever. I thought it would be obvious dogs are better, but I guess some people are too stupid to realize that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cats are better,” Tim said. “Axton, I want to help stop Jack and Wilhelm. But I also want to be…” He hesitated, then shrugged nervously. “I dunno, I think Angel doesn’t really have a lot of role models.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a great one,” Axton said, and held his hands up when Tim glared. “You’re not a bad one, either. You’re really brave and really protective of people you care about. You don’t quit, even when you’re scared. Those are good things for her to see. But you also don’t care about yourself. That’s pretty shitty for her to see all the time. You repress everything and you push yourself too hard, all the time. You never admit when you’re not okay. You have a hard time asking for help. If you want to be a good role model for her, you’ve gotta work on that stuff, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just don’t hold back,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to hear it,” Axton said. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got drinks to go and left the bar. Tim felt exposed and jumpy as he walked around Sanctuary with his face unmasked, but only a few people shot a curious glance at his scarred face. Most kept on moving with a sense of purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton led them along to a quiet, secluded area and they sat on crates scattered about, their knees touching together from how close they were. Tim gripped his drink tighter, looking up at Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to be better?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dragged his gaze away from Helios to look at Axton. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For Angel. Because if you’re serious about it, it’s gonna take work,” Axton said. “You’re gonna have to unlearn a lot of the shit Jack drilled into your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could change,” Tim said, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you can. You took the mask off. You went against Jack to save Angel. You looked out for me instead of yourself. You cried. You asked for my help in the shower. You’re not hopeless. You’re just stubborn,” Axton said. He reached out, putting his hand on Tim’s thigh. “We’ll help you. But you have to be willing to let us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim placed a shaking hand over Axton’s. “You don’t understand. He made sure his lessons stuck. I don’t think I can ever go back to who I used to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Most people can’t go back to who they used to be. You just work to be who you want to be now,” Axton said. “Start small, if you have to. Ask Angel for help when you’re struggling to get something because of your fingers. Cry when you miss your mom too much. Admit when you’re not fine. Let her see you trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes, everything jumbling in his head. He never would’ve survived Helios if he’d done those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t on Helios anymore. He tightened his hold on Axton’s hand and didn’t wipe away the tear that slipped down and tickled his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled his hand away, then put it around Tim’s shoulders, pulling Tim against himself. He rested his chin on Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t beat me at arm wrestling. But you’re still strong,” he said, and Tim choked out a laugh. “Seriously, though. Sometimes being strong means asking for help. We’re your friends, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted his head enough that he could hear Axton’s heartbeat. “Maybe more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s heart was beating harder. “Yea. Maybe more. If you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...but there are better people out there,” he said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Yea, I’m not crazy about you looking like Handsome Jack. But that should say how much I like the rest of you,” Axton said. He pulled away to grin at Tim a little. “What can I say? Bravery turns me on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe between us we’ll have one whole brain cell,” Tim said, lifting his head. His hands trembled, his heart beating as hard as Axton’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out, placing one of those trembling hands on Axton’s cheek. Axton gave a slight nod, eyes meeting Tim’s. There was no hesitation there. Tim respected him as much as he was jealous of him for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let his hand slide down to the back of Axton’s neck, drawing him closer slowly, giving him just a few more moments to pull away. But Axton didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tim’s lips were on Axton’s, and his hands shook so badly that Axton had to reach out and grasp the one that wasn’t on his neck, sliding their fingers together. Tim tightened his hold on Axton’s neck and pulled his hand away from Axton’s. Instead, he placed it on Axton’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton reached up and put his hand over Tim’s, holding both their palms to his chest as his body reacted to the kiss. Tim felt like his own heart would burst through his chest at any second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled away, Tim felt breathless. He pressed his forehead to Axton’s, drawing him in for another kiss. He felt frightened, as though he needed to enjoy this before he woke up to find it had never been real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t wake up. He just opened his eyes to look at the little grin Axton’s lips had curved into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It softened into something so sincere that Tim had to drop his gaze before he cried again. He didn’t understand how anyone could ever want him. He was just damaged goods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Axton’s hand pull his beanie off and push through his hair, coming to settle on the back of his neck so that they were holding each other close. They didn’t speak; just shared one more kiss before sitting there, content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tentatively broke the silence. “We should keep it between us for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Axton said, thumb stroking a small line up and down Tim’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was what Tim wanted. He didn’t want to risk Axton’s reputation. He wouldn’t do that to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya totally knows, though,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wasn’t even surprised. “Yea, well, I don’t think Angel does. Probably for the best right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton sighed, his breath ghosting across Tim’s cheek. “Yea, we don’t need those two teaming up to tease us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go back before Maya wonders where we are?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just yet,” Axton said. “I’m good here for a while longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Tim said, his voice cracking a little. He closed his eyes and focused on Axton’s heartbeat beneath his palm. “Me too, Axton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they sat there, just holding each other close. Tim cherished the moment, even as fear stole through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he finally had something to lose. He had Angel, Maya, and especially Axton. And if Jack ever found out, he would steal them all away from Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tim held tight to Axton, mentally promising he would do anything it took to keep them all safe. He would never fail the people he loved again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to fulfill the Axton/Tim tag before I could throw more action in :') This story was never intended to have any romance in it, but here we are- it was also never supposed to be this freaking long, so sorry for all the talking chapters but I had a lot of fun playing around with the characters and relationship developments so I didn't rush myself to make it all action all the time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long while, Tim and Axton made their way back to HQ. Tim expected Roland and Lilith to give them a hard time about being gone for so long, but they just glanced up and then got back to work without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went upstairs, where Maya was reading a book. Angel was sitting up, though she looked like she’d only just woken up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you two?” she asked, voice still thick with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They just went out to grab some food and fresh air,” Maya said, glancing up from her book and giving a knowing smile. “You both look refreshed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the alcohol,” Tim said, dropping onto his bed. He reached for the bag of clothes, scowling when he realized someone had tied it shut so they didn’t spill out. He tried to untie it, but his broken fingers made the task difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept at it for a moment before remembering Axton’s words. He bit his lip, looking up at Axton. Axton raised an eyebrow and shook his head before giving a subtle nod in Angel’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stood up, then hesitated. He could get it open. He knelt back down, tugging at the tied part again, trying to get one of his unbroken fingers to hold it in place so he could get at it with his good hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsurprised when Axton lightly kicked him in the thigh. Tim reluctantly got back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Angel, who was brushing her hair and asking Maya about her book. She’d been locked up most of her life, and now her only role models were the people in this room. She was taking a lot from the way Tim behaved. He knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and lifted the bag. He went over and dropped it onto her bed, startling her a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry,” he mumbled, looking away from her. “Can’t get it untied.” He awkwardly waved his broken fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you should’ve just said something before. I saw you fiddling with it,” Angel said, grabbing the bag and untying it for him. “Maya didn’t want all your clothes to fall out. What were you looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hoodie. It’s cold out,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug through the bag for him and took out a hoodie, holding it out. He took it from her, watching her tie up the bag again. She tugged at the straps so that they were much looser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, it should be easier to untie. But let me know if you need help,” she said, looking pleased to have been of use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, taking the bag. He set it down and shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it into her lap. She looked up at him in confusion and he looked away nervously again. “It’s cold out and you’re just in a T-shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the bag and went back to his bed before she could reply. He pulled the hoodie on over his shirt and looked over to see her shrugging into his jacket. It was too big on her, but she rolled up the sleeves a little and looked comfortable in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have the tablet back now? I feel much better,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked to Maya. “I don’t know anything about Sirens. Is it safe to let her do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel will know her limits better than any of us could guess,” Maya said. “Angel, you have to promise that if you start to feel tired, you stop. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” she said after glancing at Tim. “But I can keep going for now. We need to find out what Jack is up to before it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed the tablet and walked it over to Angel. She took a deep breath before her arm lit up and that expression of deep concentration passed back over her face as she dove back into her work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, with her zoned out, can we talk about me fighting with you guys?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya and Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know I’ll just sneak out,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We talked about this,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yea, but still.” He looked down at the cast on his foot. “Look, I’m the first one to bow out of a fight. They call me a coward for a reason. But I…” He bit his lip, hard. “I owe it to my mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We get that,” Axton said, sitting next to him. “But I doubt your mom wants you to die for real. You’re in no shape to fight. Especially not against Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably already healed,” Tim said. “Jack would’ve gotten him medical assistance right away and patched him up so he could fight again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even more reason for you not to be there. You’re not healed,” Maya said. “We can get you more health kits to try and speed things up, but Zed was worried about your toes healing correctly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. “I can still fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so frustrating,” Axton groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, if you go with us, Angel will just be worried about you the whole time,” Maya said. “It’s not hard to see you don’t care about yourself. But she does care about you. She doesn’t want to lose you. If you went out there and died or got captured, she’d never recover from it. She’d blame herself. If you won’t stay safe for your own sake, then do it for her sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or mine,” Axton said. “I’m going to be really damn pissed if you get yourself killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t look at either of them. “My first encounter with you guys was when I sniped that target you were trying to take. I thought Jack might send me out there to fight you. I knew I would’ve died. I still would’ve done it if he ordered me too.” He hugged his knees to his chest. “You would’ve killed me that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we didn’t. And we’re not Jack; we’re not sending you out to die. You lived, you escaped, and you’re our friend now,” Maya said firmly. “We’re going to protect you because we care about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you all into this mess,” he said, feeling scared and desperate. He didn’t know how to handle people caring about him. He’d been in the hands of people who hurt him for far too long. “I dragged you into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I chose to work with you to save an innocent girl,” Maya said. “And we managed to save her and make friends with both of you. Timothy, we were already in a fight against Jack. We were going to face him with or without meeting you. Stop blaming yourself for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” Axton said. “If you can snipe a target from the balcony without any trouble, we’ll consider letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned. “Uh, I can’t just start shooting Crimson Raiders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, you asshole. I meant a non-living target. Or maybe Claptrap if he’s out there,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim brightened. “I get to shoot Claptrap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Maya said, glaring between them. “No shooting anything sentient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claptrap is hardly sentient,” Tim said. “I’ve been in his mind before, trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve what?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t want to relive it. Shooting?” Tim said, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton left the room to get Tim’s sniper rifle. He returned and handed it to him, the three going out to the balcony. Axton squinted off into the distance for a few moments before finally pointing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” he said. “That old sign way over there. The wind is blowing it around a lot. Shoot through the O in it and we’ll talk about letting you go with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lifted his sniper rifle, struggling to get a hold on it with his bad hand. He used his shoulder to steady it and take some of the weight, looking through the scope to the sign Axton had indicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was blowing around in the wind, just like he’d said. The O in the lettering on it was flashing back and forth as the sign was twisted about, making it hard to line up a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swallowed back his complaint and instead steadied his shot as best he could. He knew the recoil would make the gun slip from his bad hand, so he tried to adjust his position to account for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched for a moment, feeling the way the wind blew his hair and trying to get a feel for how to adjust his shot. When he saw the sign starting to twist back around, he fired off his shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recoil caused the gun to slam against his broken fingers. Tim sucked in a breath and bit down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. He’d endured worse. He’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down the scope at his shot and cursed. It had struck just a little too far to the right. The recoil had thrown his shot off because of his poor grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took the gun from him. “Not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tasted blood in his mouth from how hard he’d bitten his tongue. His fingers throbbed painfully, the pain reverberating up into his broken wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” he said, schooling his tone into a steady one like he’d done plenty of times around Jack. “I can fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight, but not listen. Did you even hear a word I said earlier?” Axton said. “We both saw the recoil press into your fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said out of habit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked like he was going to argue, but then he just snapped his mouth shut and gave a stiff nod. “Yea, alright. If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched him head back inside and slumped against the rail. “I did something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all sick of seeing you say you’re fine when you’re clearly not,” Maya said. “It’s okay to admit you’re not fine, Timothy. We won’t judge you. And if you care about having a relationship with Axton, or any of us for that matter, you’ve got to learn to open up a little. We’re willing to put in the work, but you have to be, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went back inside. He spat the blood from his mouth and looked down at his aching fingers. He tried to flex them and let out a hiss of pain at the way it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trudged inside and sat down, looking over at Angel. She hadn’t moved, and Maya was sitting next to her now to keep an eye on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton had put his sniper rifle back and was now scrolling through his ECHO. He clipped it back to his waist and headed for the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab a drink with Gaige. She said I’ve been neglecting her,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim watched him get closer and closer to the stairs. He felt his stomach tighten. What if Axton left and never came back? Tim wouldn’t blame him. After all, Tim was stubborn and closed-off, blatantly ignoring everything Axton had said to him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to be willing to put in the work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he called, loud enough to startle himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked over his shoulder at Tim. Tim stared at him for a moment, growing even more anxious. What if Axton thought he was weak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once. Just once, he’d try it and see. And if Axton thought he was weak for it, Tim would suck it up in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you, um, can you…” He held up his hand, looking at anything but Axton. “I hurt my- I hurt my fingers. Can you get me a...a health kit? Please?” And then he realized how needy that sounded, and his face heated up. “Uh, I mean, never mind, it’s fine. I can put ice on it. Go get your drink. I’ll get ice from downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Axton laughed. Tim winced at the sound. He was right; he sounded weak and needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Axton came over and took his hand carefully, inspecting his fingers. “Shit, you’re bad at this, Tim. Yea, I’ll grab you a health kit before I go with Gaige.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Tim insisted, feeling stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Points for trying, at least,” Axton said, releasing his hand. “You want a drink when I come back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Several,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton lightly kicked his shin. “Hey, it’s a start. I wasn’t laughing at you asking for a health kit. You’re just so damn awkward for someone who was so aggressive when he first came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the room and Tim flopped onto the bed, burying his face against the pillow. He heard Maya laughing and pleasantly stuck his middle finger out in her general direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton returned a minute later, tugging Tim into a sitting position and dropping a health kit into his hand. Tim injected himself with it, shoulders easing after a moment as the pain began to fade the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Isn’t it nice to not sit there in pain because you’re too stubborn to ask for help?” Axton said, taking the empty vial from him. “I’ll be back in an hour or two. Maya, make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sure, give me the hard job,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a grown adult! I can take care of myself!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you could be super old and we wouldn’t even know it,” Maya said. “You could be catfishing us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not super old, are you?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his face in his hands. “We’ve been through this. I’m in my twenties. I got into this mess because I couldn’t pay off my student loans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hold on, that’s a story we haven’t heard yet,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go to the bar!” Tim said miserably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that later,” Axton warned before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dropped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Should’ve just gone to goddamn community college.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want ice for your fingers? I can’t do anything about your dignity, but I can help with your fingers,” Maya said, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How kind,” Tim said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, when she returned with crushed up ice in a bag, he accepted it. He wrapped it in a paper towel and flattened it as best he could to slip through the opening in his cast and rest against his sore fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re more likely to let you go if you’re willing to admit when you’re hurt,” Maya said, sitting back down next to Angel. “If we know you’ll tell us when you need to retreat, we’ll feel better about bringing you. I still don’t want to, mind you. I think it’s a terrible idea. But, still.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack would’ve punished me for being weak like that.” He looked at his fingers and swallowed hard. “They’re just broken fingers. I’ve had worse. I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be okay,” Maya said. “If it hurts, you can tell us. We won’t punish you. We’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew saying it wouldn’t be enough. They would have to keep proving it to him, over and over, and help him unlearn the brutal things Jack had taught him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he just gave a silent nod instead of arguing, so it was an improvement. He got up and slipped out onto the balcony, and she didn’t bother him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Maya took out a book and settled in to read for a while. Every once in a while she’d pause her reading and listen hard for any sign of Tim out on the balcony, not putting it past him to sneak off on his own. Twice she had to get up and creep to the door when she didn’t hear him, but both times she found him just sitting out there and staring up at Helios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was reading when Angel suddenly jerked away from the tablet. Her whole body trembled with exhaustion, but she looked up at Maya with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” she said. “I know what he’s planning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Maya called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came into the room, looking worried. Maya didn’t know if she’d ever adjust to how expressive his face was when the mask wasn’t concealing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Did something happen?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got what we need,” Angel said. “Where’s Axton? And Roland should be here, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya grabbed her ECHO. “Axton, get your ass back here. We’ve got business.” She switched the feed. “Roland, come upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat down with them, waiting anxiously as Roland and Lilith came upstairs. Roland’s expression was serious as he looked at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until Axton gets here,” Tim said. When Roland turned his gaze to Tim, Tim shrank back a little. “What? Then she only has to say it once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it didn’t take Axton long to show up. He smelled like beer, but it also looked like someone had spilled some on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, forget where your mouth was?” Tim scoffed. He put a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. “Dammit. Damn DNA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton scowled and sat down. “Gaige spilled it on me. What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack is transporting the vault key,” Angel said. “He’s going to send a train out with Wilhelm on it as a diversion, because I think he noticed I got into his data. But I covered my tracks better this time. The real target is a separate train, which will have the key on it. His plan was to move it to a property he owns independently of Hyperion so I couldn’t help you access it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we go after the train and steal the key,” Roland said. “He’d really leave it unguarded?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it’ll be unguarded. But Wilhelm won’t be with it,” Angel said. “From what I see, it’ll be guarded by loader bots. He’s hoping we’ll go after the train Wilhelm is in. The security on that plan was insane, but I got through it carefully. He shouldn’t know I ever saw it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can go,” Tim said. When they looked at him, his expression became defensive. “Wilhelm won’t be there. I can snipe to pick off the loaders.” He hesitated, then added, “I’ll tell you when the recoil becomes too much for my fingers to handle anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say shit like that if you don’t mean it,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you! I promise!” Tim said, then winced. “Okay, fine, promises from me aren’t worth much. But I’ll tell you. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton and Maya glanced at each other. They gave a nod, and Tim regretted saying that. He wasn’t exactly a man of his word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We’re trusting you,” Axton said. “But you stay out of the main fight and you retreat as soon as it becomes too much for your bad hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, he shouldn’t go!” Angel said. “What if something happens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hang back and snipe,” Tim said, and tapped his watch. “Plus, I’ve got my digi-Jacks. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, all of you,” Roland said. “We need to be prepared for anything. This could be a trap. We’ll send the vault hunters on the front lines. Timothy and Mordecai can hang back and act as backup. If something happens, Mordecai can get Timothy out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s obviously Jack’s target. We shouldn’t be sending him out there,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Roland said. “But in this case, it might be beneficial to have him nearby in case there are any security measures we need to override to get to the key. Jack might be able to take precautions against Angel, but it’ll be hard to take precautions against Timothy without locking himself out, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t look happy about it. “I still don’t think it’s safe. Jack already said he was going to draw Timothy out. He knows Timothy is a sniper. He might have someone waiting to ambush him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if he doesn’t know where we’ll be attacking from,” Roland said. “And like I said, he’ll have Mordecai with him. Mordecai will stay on his left side to cover his blind spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can cover it myself,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, do I need to remind you how we met?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt his face heating up in embarrassment. “Shut up. I was distracted that time. Ah, god, I’m getting a headache just thinking about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, when is this happening?” Lilith said, ignoring the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Angel said. “He’s moving it in the morning. I can give you the routes for both trains. Maybe send a team after Wilhelm just to slow Jack’s response to the actual assault. If we attack simultaneously, it’ll take Jack time to realize the vault hunters are attacking the train with the actual key in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan. If Wilhelm is distracted, he won’t be able to tell Jack who is attacking him,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll draw up a coordinated attack plan and inform the others. You four rest for now. You did good work, Angel,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked embarrassed but proud to hear it. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland and Lilith went back downstairs to tell the others. Axton nudged Tim roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Tim hissed at him. “I was getting to it.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, Angel? That was...I mean…” He wondered why he was such a bumbling idiot all the time. “Good job, kid. Really, you did great. We’re going to get that key and he won’t be able to hurt any other Sirens, and it’s thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed even more embarrassed and pleased to hear it from him. He wondered why she cared so much about his praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” But then her expression turned serious. “Timothy, you have to warn them if you’re too hurt to keep fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, come on, I was trying to give you a pat on the back. Don’t turn this into a lecture,” he said, standing up. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m gonna get some air. You should rest, kiddo.” He winced. “Sorry. Habit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Axton and Maya were going to follow him out. He wasn’t at all surprised when he leaned against the wall and they cornered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you promised,” Maya said. “You have to tell us when the shooting becomes too much for your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or if you start to experience that, uh, that panic shit,” Axton said. “You know, like when everything starts to hurt even when it’s not injured? Or when you can’t breathe because something sets you off? You have to let us know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said. “I can handle this. I’m a coward but I’m not weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t think you’re weak,” Maya said. “But Jack’s caught you twice now. We can’t risk it happening a third time. If things go wrong, you have to let Mordecai get you out of there. Keeping you safe is just as much a priority as keeping Angel safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel is in danger because of my recklessness,” Tim snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s not. She’s in danger because her father is a manipulative, abusive psychopath who won’t stop hunting either of you,” Maya said firmly. “No one blames you for wanting revenge after what he did to your mom. You’re the only one who blames you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we’re trusting you on this,” Axton said. “You’ll leave if it gets dangerous, and you’ll tell us if you’re too hurt to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I said I would,” Tim said impatiently. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from them and glaring off at Sanctuary. “I freaking said I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We trust what you say,” Maya said seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond. She went back inside, but Axton shifted closer. Tim felt angry and embarrassed, hating that he knew he couldn’t even trust himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a stubborn asshole,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I asked for ice and a health kit,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did. And I’m glad you did.” Axton tugged at Tim’s arm until he reluctantly faced him. “Seriously, Tim. If you can’t care about yourself yet, I get it. It sucks, but I get it. At least stay safe for our sakes. Angel would be devastated if she lost you. Can’t say I’d handle it much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d probably be better for everyone,” Tim said. What did he contribute to their lives? He just put Angel in danger. And now this thing with Axton put a target on Axton’s back. It would be better for everyone if Tim was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop saying shit like that, man,” Axton said angrily. “No, it wouldn’t be better for anyone if we lost you. You think any of us would ever forgive ourselves if we let you go out there injured and you died for it? Don’t ever think for a damn second any of us would ever be whole again without you in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared at him in surprise. He reached out and Axton reached back, holding onto Tim tightly. Tim gripped the back of Axton’s shirt, still afraid he’d wake up from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone I care about is in danger. Look what he did to my mom. He’ll do that to...to you...and Maya…” Tim closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll kill him.” Axton tightened his hold. “We’ll kill him, Tim. He’s done hurting you. He’s done hurting Angel. He’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stayed like that a few minutes longer before slowly pulling away from Axton. Axton followed him back inside, their shoulders brushing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Tim said, pausing as he headed for his bed to get some rest before this whole thing kicked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea?” she asked, already settled into her own bed to sleep off the use of her powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t a man of his word. They all knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Angel still smiled a little. “I know, Timothy. We’ll make everything okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would. For her sake. For the sake of his friends. Maybe he couldn’t kill Jack, but he could help them cut him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as Jack lived, everyone in this room was in danger. Tim couldn’t imagine a world without Handsome Jack, but he dreaded a world without Angel, Axton, and Maya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d made his choice. Now it was time to see it through. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim is basically that scene in the Grinch where he yells "help me I'm FEELING"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel walked along the hallways of Helios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew her way despite having never set foot there before. She’d followed the paths of her father and Timothy to and from the office so often that her feet carried her right where she needed to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open the doors to his office. He stood at the window, bodies floating out in the space beyond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said in that chiding voice of his. “You’re not supposed to leave your chair. Daddy put you there to protect you, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel crossed the office to stand at his side. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she winced as something stabbed her instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked and realized that it wasn’t his hand, but an Eridium injector, just like in the Bunker. She followed it up to his arm, past that to his smirking, masked face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it great, Angel? And I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said, gesturing to the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked out, her horror growing. Out in space, their bodies floated, lifeless eyes rolling to stare back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya. Axton. Lilith. Roland. Other faces came into focus; Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, Krieg, Mordecai, Brick. They were all there, all dead, all staring at her accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors behind them banged open and Angel spun around. Nisha and Wilhelm dragged in her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only...only it wasn’t her father. He looked up at them with a scared, freckled face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack moved forward, a hammer in his hand now. He tapped it lightly to Timothy’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Angel whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed your mom, you killed your friends, and now you’re going to kill him too, Angel,” Jack said. “I told him everything for you, kiddo. Secrets don’t make friends after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied to me,” Tim whispered, tears in his eyes. “This is your fault! You’re no better than him, you goddamn monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Angel was standing before him and the hammer was in her raised hand. She tried to stop her arm from swinging down, but she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hammer struck him in the face, splattering blood on the floor. He turned his face back to her, the left side caved in from the blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fault! You killed your mom, and my mom, and all our friends, and now me! You’re a monster! YOU’RE A MONSTER!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s laughter echoed around the room and it took Angel a long, horrible moment to realize that it was coming from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monster!” Timothy cried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel couldn’t stop herself; she swung the hammer down again. As his face caved in beneath the force of her brutality, she screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel! Angel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was grabbing her arm. She swung out wildly, her legs tangled in something. She nearly fell forward off the edge of whatever she was sitting on, but someone wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, stop! Stop, it’s okay!” a sickeningly familiar voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, Jack!” she cried, lashing out and striking him in the face as hard as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya grabbed her shoulders, sliding her hands down to restrain Angel’s arms. “Angel, it’s okay. It’s okay. Jack isn’t here. It was just Timothy. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was breathing harshly. She slowly turned her head to see Axton with a hand on Timothy’s shoulder, inspecting his badly bleeding nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Angel whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim noticed and hastily pushed Axton away. “He’s being overdramatic. I’m fine. It’s fine. You were disoriented. I should’ve stayed back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, kid, you’ve got a mean right hook on you,” Axton said, grabbing Tim’s chin and tipping his head to inspect his nose again. “Tim, you sure that’s not broken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swatted his hands away. “It’s fine. It’s just a bloody nose. It’s my fault for scaring her. You okay now, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to tell him. He had to know the whole truth of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy-” she started anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I’m fine,” Tim said. “Seriously, are you okay? You were screaming. Seemed like a shitty nightmare.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, know the feeling. You want some water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to speak again, but her throat was dry and she was scared. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got her a water bottle as Axton got him a rag to hold under his nose. Tim started to tip his head back, but Axton pushed his head forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forward, idiot,” he said. “Not backward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know! My mom always had me tip my head back. She didn’t know. It’s just a habit now,” Tim grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel forced herself to drink some water. She stared at the bottle, knowing she needed to tell Tim. But her chest felt tight with the words and she wasn’t sure she could force them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this mission. It was too dangerous to tell him now. She’d throw his focus off and if she upset him enough, he might do something reckless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mind whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll keep making excuses because you know he’ll leave you when you tell him the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuddered. Something heavy and warm was put over her and she looked up as Tim pulled his hands away from his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curled into it, pulling it tighter over herself. It smelled like the soap the Crimson Raiders used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya put an arm around her and she leaned against Maya. “Do you want to talk about it, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Angel whispered. She couldn’t. It would drive Timothy away. It might drive them all away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But lying to keep Timothy around is exactly what Jack did. He manipulated Tim and then treated him like he cared, all while lying and putting him in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt tears on her cheeks. She was no better than her father, and too much of a coward to change it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nose?” she said, swiping an arm across her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? It’s fine,” Tim said, pulling the rag away from it. There was quite a lot of blood on the rag, but he seemed unconcerned by it. “Seriously, Angel, it’s nothing to feel bad about. It barely hurts. It’s more blood than pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly sat next to her on the bed, waiting to see if she’d flinch away. When she didn’t, he adjusted the jacket a little so that it better covered her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” he said quietly. “I have them too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision blurred with more tears. She pulled away from Maya and hugged him tightly instead, as if one hug could make up for everything she’d put him through with her deceptions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the worst part was that, after a moment of hesitation, he hugged her back. She felt the cast on his hand even through the jacket and tightened her hold on him, burying her face against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him she was sorry. But was she really sorry if she wouldn’t even admit what she’d done?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be like him,” she said instead, because it was true. She cried harder at the thought of her own arm bringing that hammer down on his face. “I don’t want to be like him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nothing like him,” Tim said, voice surprisingly fierce. “I was one of his right-hand men. I can promise that you’re nothing like him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was, more than he knew. Because just like Jack had fooled Tim when Tim first joined up with him, Angel was fooling him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t a good person. She was the reason for all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim held her until the tears stopped. He held her until she slowly pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, kid,” he said, fixing her badly tangled blanket and tossing it over her lap. “We’re all right here. You’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was scared to have another nightmare. But Tim nodded at her, a silent promise to wake her if he saw it happening again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, though it was a long time before she could calm her mind enough to fall back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched her until she was out. Maya took up a seat next to her to wake her at the first sign of another nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good with her,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked uncomfortable. “Not really. She just wanted someone to hold her.” He shrugged, dropping his gaze. “When I was a kid and I had a nightmare, my mom used to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off, wincing. He sat down on the edge of his own bed, pulling the rag away from his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still bleeding,” Axton said. “She got you good. I can’t believe you just got sucker punched that hard by a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Tim said, pressing the rag back under his nose. “It was my fault for talking to her when she was disoriented. I should’ve known she’d think I was Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easier for her without the mask,” Maya said, gesturing to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He touched one of the clips on his face. “I think I might...the clips are annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed could remove them,” Maya said. “We’ll do it after tomorrow. Or whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, and you need to shave,” Axton said, sitting next to him and poking at the stubble claiming Tim’s jaw. “Either you dedicate to this beard or you shave it off. That face wasn’t made for a half-assed beard attempt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah, I know!” Tim said, pushing his hand away. “Trust me, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nose ached, but it was mild compared to everything he’d endured at Jack’s hands. He should’ve known better than to approach Angel when she was disoriented, but he’d just hated to see her screaming and thrashing about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep,” he said to Axton and Maya. “I’m not tired. I’ll keep an eye on her and wake her up if she has another nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest for tomorrow,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “I’ll just be in the background, remember? You two are the ones who need to be sharp. Besides, like I said, I’m not tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point,” Axton said, a bit reluctantly. “We better get some rest, Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and stood up. “I’ll sleep downstairs.” She paused and raised an eyebrow at Axton. “Eventually Gaige will catch on that you’re always sleeping up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man, that’s a real nightmare,” he groaned. “She’ll never shut up about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted a little nervously. Was Axton embarrassed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, whatever,” Axton said, flopping onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and fixed it on Tim’s lap. “Get ready to play twenty questions with Gaige when she puts the pieces together. She’s like an overbearing little sister sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t forget Angel will figure it out too,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, not worried about her figuring it out. No offense to her, but she has shit social skills. She just figures everyone is friends with each other,” Tim said. “I could start tonguing one of you right in front of her and she’d think we were just really good friends. She’s mature in a lot of ways, but socially is not one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I better be the one getting that tongue,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And on that note, I’m off to have nightmares of my own,” Maya said, leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton snickered. He tugged the blanket over himself and nestled his head against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You swear you’re not tired?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, couldn’t sleep if I tried,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake me if it changes,” Axton said, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s throat closed up. He reached out a lightly shaking hand and began pushing it through Axton’s hair, watching Axton’s lips twitch against a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t wanted to bring Angel here at first. He hadn’t trusted the vault hunters not to use her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he still didn’t trust all of them. He doubted he’d ever truly trust Lilith, or that she’d trust him. Too much bad blood there after Elpis, and both of them were too hot headed to move past it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya and Axton had shown him that they weren’t all bad here. Jack made them out to be bandits, but they were just people doing what they thought was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything happened to him, he trusted that Maya and Axton would look after Angel. But for their sakes, he’d do his best to stay alive and relatively uninjured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat through the night keeping an eye on Angel. She didn’t have any more nightmares thankfully, and woke about an hour after the sun rose outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” she said, noticing him as she sat up and stretched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” he greeted. “Feeling okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, then blushed heavily. “Um, your nose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he said. It’d bled for a while but stopped eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have dried blood on your face,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed down at Axton. “Someone used me as a mattress. I couldn’t go wash my face off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed surprised to see Axton sleeping on his lap. But then a small smile touched her face, her eyes shining as she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re making friends with them, Timothy,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, geez. This poor, oblivious kid. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said she wouldn’t pick up on anything deeper than friendship going on here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I could do without him making my leg fall asleep,” he said. “Why don’t you go shower and get something to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring us back breakfast,” she promised, getting out of bed and grabbing fresh clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Something light for me,” he said, his stomach a mess of nerves as they got closer to the launch of their mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated before crossing to him and putting her arms around him. It caught him so off guard that he flinched, tensing up and half expecting her to shift her arms around his neck to choke him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she mumbled, pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, groaning. “Shit, sorry. Just, uh, not really used to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask next time,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked in surprise. “Oh. Uh, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back with breakfast in a bit,” she said, heading out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim leaned back a little, trying not to shift Axton. He was definitely not used to this whole affection thing. But he didn’t think it’d be such a bad thing to adjust to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about a half hour before Angel returned with food, her wet hair tied back. It unnerved Tim to see those bright blue eyes and know that was all that remained on his face. A connection he didn’t truly share with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, holding out a bowl. “Mordecai helped me find some oatmeal for you. I had a bowl of cereal while he got it ready. Also, a wet wipe for the blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After quickly cleaning the blood off, Tim took the bowl from her, wondering how well he’d be able to eat it with his broken fingers. He attempted to shift the bowl into his arm so he could use his good hand, but nearly dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hurried to help him catch it. “Sorry, sorry. Want me to wake Axton up so you can eat at the table?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, let him sleep. I can get it,” he said, attempting to pick the spoon up with his broken fingers. That failed as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sighed and sat next to him, holding the bowl for him. “Just let me help you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need help,” he argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being stubborn again,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yea, I am,” he grumbled, grabbing the spoon and reluctantly accepting her help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of watching him eat, Angel instead occupied herself with humming quietly as she looked around the room. Tim didn’t recognize the song, but he didn’t want to bring her attention back to him as he struggled to eat, so he didn’t ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d finished eating, Angel got up and went to set the bowl on the table. She set it down a little too hard and winced, glancing over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton groaned a little, burying his face against the pillow in Tim’s lap. “Five more minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair looks terrible,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton scrambled upright, running his hands through it. “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew that would wake him up,” Tim said, snickering when Axton glared at him. “Nice bedhead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Axton rubbed at his eyes, yawning. “What was that noise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Angel admitted. “I set a bowl down too hard. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He glanced at the door, where sunlight was peeking in through the cracks. “Guess I should be getting up and getting ready anyway.” He looked down at Tim’s hand, then dragged his gaze up to meet Tim’s eyes. “You want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would drive him crazy to know they were out there without him. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to get revenge for what they’d done to his mom, but he hadn’t been telling the whole truth, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to be out there with them. If he cowered away on Sanctuary and they got hurt or killed because of it, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Axton said, getting up. “I’ll go wake Maya. Get dressed. Have you eaten yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mom,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton scowled. “Just get dressed. I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went downstairs. Angel sat on the edge of the bed as Tim tossed the pillow off his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be careful, won’t you?” she said. “You’ll evacuate the area if something goes wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, I’ll run away like a coward,” Tim said. He sighed. “Sorry. It’ll be fine, though. You don’t have to worry so much. I won’t be in the thick of the fight this time. With any luck, no one will even know it’s me sniping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t exactly known for your good luck,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said dryly. “Point is, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry so much.” He hesitated, then dropped his gaze. “I’m coming back, Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out and rested her hand over his injured one. “You better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard footsteps on the stairs and he pulled his hand away. Still, Angel was just relieved he’d even said he was coming back this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton, Maya, Roland, Lilith, and Mordecai came upstairs. They rolled a map out on the table and Tim got up to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, way to get dressed,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look good in anything,” Tim said dismissively. He paused and groaned. “Oh, hell, I really just said that. I hate myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus,” Maya said. “But also, yea, change your clothes when you get the chance. We’re not taking you out to fight in sweatpants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all so pretentious for a bunch of bandits,” he scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, sorry. I swear, it’s just the DNA sometimes. Moving on. What’s this about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the area we’ll be attacking,” Roland said, pointing. “Right, Angel? The train we want will be passing through here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel peered at the map and nodded. “Yes. The train you want will take that route, and the train with Wilhelm will be over here as a distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so we’ll be launching a coordinated attack on both trains to throw Jack off. I sent the other vault hunters to get some explosives from Tina after you’d all gone to sleep. We’ll blow the tracks when the train approaches and launch our attack. Timothy and Mordecai, you’ll be up here.” Roland shifted his finger and tapped at what appeared to be a cliff overlooking the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s face paled, the others able to notice thanks to the lack of his mask. Maya frowned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, I have a t-thing with heights,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an acrophobic sniper?” Mordecai said in disbelief. “Come on, man, it can’t be that bad for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, he screamed a lot on Elpis,” Angel said. “It’s pretty bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Tim hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you did!” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, that just looks...really, really high up,” Tim said uncomfortably. “Can’t I hide below?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do. You’re going to have to suck it up,” Mordecai said. “I need to stay with you. That’s the terms of you going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked miserable, but he nodded. “Fine. I’ll go on the stupid cliff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are providing backup. But if things go south, or Timothy’s injured hand is too hurt to keep firing, you evacuate him, Mordecai,” Roland said. He dragged his finger along the map. “You two will have a vehicle. There’s a fast travel station here. Get him to it and then return to provide more cover for the others. We know that recapturing Timothy is one of Jack’s main goals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why it’s foolish to send him out,” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might need him,” Roland reminded. “Better to have him there. Besides, while we’ll likely encounter heavy resistance, it shouldn’t be as bad as Wilhelm attacking. Plus, with the cliff between them and enemies, he should be safe to make a quick retreat if anything goes wrong. I’ve gone over the plan for the assault on the train with the others, so they’re all prepared. We move as soon as everyone is ready. We’ll need time to plant the explosives and get in position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled up the map and left with Lilith. Mordecai nudged Tim to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I say we go, we go,” he said. “They warned me you’re reckless. You need to cooperate with me, and you need to tell me if shooting is hurting you. I can cover to let your hand rest, but we’re getting you out if we need to. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal!” Tim said in frustration. “I’m not a child. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take it personally. He always picks a fight when you try to keep him safe,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pick a fight right now if you want,” Tim offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton flexed his arm. “I’d win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys,” Angel grumbled. “He’ll cooperate, Mordecai. Thank you for looking out for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be worse than dealing with Brick,” Mordecai said with a sigh, leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim went over to the bag of his clothing. Angel hurried to help him untie it and search for jeans and a shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned away as he got changed. Angel brought him his jacket once he had his clothes on, and he shrugged into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grabbed the Hyperion tablet and followed them all downstairs. Everyone was waiting, moving about to get weapons and prepare for the assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Tim had his weapons, he distanced himself from the others. He still didn’t trust them, and it was clear they didn’t trust him either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gaige pushed her way past Krieg to get to Tim. “You remember me, don’t you? I helped save you from Helios!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stepped back cautiously. “No. I don’t really remember anything from when you guys showed up. I lost consciousness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Axton said, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. “Quit it. You’re freaking him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he can’t be shy if he’s working with us,” Gaige said, crossing her arms. “We don’t do the whole ‘loner’ thing in this group!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did try to shoot him that one time,” Axton reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s eyes widened. “Uh...forget I said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dove back into the group. Tim chased after him, demanding an explanation and trying to think back to when they could’ve shot at him without him remembering it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone focus!” Roland called, getting their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it later,” Tim hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No we won’t,” Axton hissed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know your target. Be prepared for heavy resistance. Make sure you have at least one corrosive weapon on you to deal with the inevitable loader bots. We need to get this key from Jack to truly leave him powerless. Retreat only if it’s absolutely necessary,” Roland called. “Go on now. I’ll send the signal when it’s time to detonate the explosives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai found Tim and gestured at Tim to follow him. Tim looked back at Angel, who gave a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed them all out and to the fast travel station. When they arrived at their destination, the others went on ahead while Mordecai got them a vehicle and began to drive them to their spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ready for this?” Mordecai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” Tim said with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached their spot and Tim had to count in his head as they readied themselves at the edge. Dammit, they were really high up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t kidding about the height thing,” Mordecai said, glancing at Tim’s anxious face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Tim said, but had to clear his voice when his words came out weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He digistructed his sniper rifle and checked out the terrain below. The vault hunters were hidden around the area. The tracks passed above them, over to the cliff he and Mordecai were located on. He could just make out the explosives in the center, positioned to drop the train directly into the area they waited at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before they could hear the train approaching. Tim rested his finger against the trigger, shifting the gun into the most comfortable position he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” Roland’s voice came over the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The explosion ripped through the air a moment later, the train speeding into the destruction and falling from the collapsing tracks. The vault hunters down below were in secure spots, but still had to be careful as the debris went flying and the train crashed into the earth, sending up a cloud of dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for a tense moment, but no one emerged from the train. Surely any human on board would’ve been killed by the impact. Tim hoped, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vault hunters signaled to each other. Salvador and Gaige left their cover, carefully approaching the train. Tim trained his sniper rifle onto the door they were approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them a moment to pry it open. Gaige readied her shotgun and stepped on board the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim heard a shout from below. He tightened his finger on the trigger as someone emerged from the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly dropped his sniper rifle as Wilhelm stepped out, grasping Gaige by her arm and beginning to fire on Salvador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hell,” Tim whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had known Angel found out his plans. He’d set this trap up knowing Angel would find the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had definitely gone south. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're all very welcome for not taking advantage of the new chapter coming out on April Fool's Day and posting the real thing instead of a stressful fake chapter :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilhelm had grabbed Gaige’s cybernetic arm, thankfully. It meant Salvador could fire on him without risking injuring Gaige.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Wilhelm flung Gaige at Salvador, knocking them both to the ground. Tim had hesitated with shock and fear at seeing Wilhelm, but forced himself to steady his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland, this is not good!” Mordecai was saying into his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not fire!” Roland said back. “Get Timothy out of there and then provide backup. Do not fire until Timothy is back on Sanctuary. Wilhelm will likely assume any sniper we have is him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Mordecai said, grabbing Tim’s arm. “We need to get you out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was torn, but he knew he’d just be a liability here. He wasn’t fully recovered yet; he was nowhere near ready for another round against Wilhelm. If Wilhelm caught him now, he wouldn’t stand a chance at fighting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet, but heard Gaige shouting below. He looked back, and his heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm had Axton by the neck. Axton was clawing at Wilhelm’s hand, trying to pry it free, his face strained as he struggled to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your cowardly little friend, Commando?” Wilhelm said, tightening his hold to cut off Axton’s air momentarily before slackening his grip the slightest. “Tell me where he is and you might make it out of this alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to hell. He’s not here,” Axton wheezed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe your corpse will draw him out,” Wilhelm said, tightening his hold again, cutting off Axton’s air supply even as the others fired on him. He shifted, using Axton’s body as a shield the best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t hesitate. He yanked his arm free of Mordecai’s grip and aimed at Wilhelm’s wrist, firing off a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recoil sent a pulse of agony through his broken fingers, but the shot was strong enough to get through Wilhelm’s shield and bury the bullet in his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped Axton in surprise, gripping his bloodied wrist. A savage grin spread on his face as he turned his head in the direction the shot had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found him, Jack,” he said into his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Axton choked out, lunging forward and trying to bury his tomahawk into Wilhelm’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did no damage and Wilhelm kicked it out of his hand. He brought his foot down on Axton’s wrist, grounding it in and pressing his gun to Axton’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out, not-Jack,” he called. “Try to shoot me again and it’d be a real shame if my finger slipped and he died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Mordecai said, grabbing at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not dying for me,” Tim said, pushing Mordecai’s hands away and heading to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, no!” Roland said. “Get out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ignored him and stood at the edge, his heart beating viciously in his chest at the height. “Looking for this handsome face, Wilhelm?” He grimaced. “Seriously, why does that keep happening today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resist, he dies,” Wilhelm said as a loader shot up towards Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others couldn’t risk shooting. One wrong move and Axton died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I’m trusting you to have my back here,” Tim said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loader grabbed him, holding him tightly as it dragged him down to the ground and over to Wilhelm. Everyone had their guns pointed at Wilhelm, but no one dared to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must like this one to risk your ass like this,” Wilhelm said. He pressed his foot harder to Axton’s wrist, grabbing him with his free arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton lifted his head as much as he could before Wilhelm dug the muzzle against it harder. “Tim, don’t. Run.” His eyes pleaded with Tim to flee, but Tim forced his gaze back to Wilhelm, trying not to show any attachment to the man being held hostage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Playing tough guy is no fun, not-Jack,” Wilhelm chided. He yanked on Axton's arm, and Axton cried out as his shoulder dislocated audibly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ground his teeth together, forcing himself not to react. “You done? Because I’m tired of dealing with Jack’s lacky. If he wants a go at me, tell him to do it himself. I’m freaking tired of this game.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm barked a laugh. “That’s rich coming from you. The second he has that brand in his hand, you’ll be screaming like a little bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was entirely true, so Tim didn’t bother countering the point. The loaders around them were slowly closing in, the tension in the air so thick it was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a slow step forward. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you’re way too calm, which tells me everything I need to know,” Wilhelm said, grinning and tugging roughly at Axton’s injured arm until Axton gasped. “You don’t want me to hurt him, which means I’m going to rip his fucking arm off and beat you with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, now!” Tim cried, throwing himself at Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed into him, the gunshot going off and ringing in Tim’s ears. He scrambled to his feet, nearly slumping in relief when he saw he’d thrown Wilhelm off balance enough that the shot had just grazed Axton’s neck instead of blowing his head off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loaders surged forward, but they didn’t go for him or Axton. Instead, they began firing on Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Timothy,” Angel said in determination. “Jack’s already trying to regain control, though. Get out while I buy you time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dropped next to Axton, getting Axton’s good arm around his shoulders and helping him up. The others were moving in, firing to give them cover as Wilhelm began to take out the loaders in a fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Tim said. “Your neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Axton grunted, pressing his hand to the wound. “Nothing vital. Looks worse than it is. My arm’s no good, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grabbed his injured arm. Axton shoved his arm in his mouth and nodded, his scream muffled as Tim shoved his shoulder back into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, no, not going to be able to use that,” he ground out, testing his arm and wincing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, that left them both with only one reliable arm. Tim swiped his digi-Jacks into being to cover them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing control of the loaders,” Angel said, voice strained. “I’m blocking Jack from sending more, but I can’t control them and block them. It’s too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Block them,” Tim said. “We can take these ones out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘We’?” Axton said in disbelief. “You need to get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gestured to the cliff. “Yea, genius? How am I supposed to do that right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got his pistol in hand. Even with all of them here, this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. Wilhelm was Jack’s Enforcer for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had lost control of the loaders. They turned away from Wilhelm, focusing instead on the vault hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack was prepared to deal with that AI you stole,” Wilhelm said, aiming his gun at Tim. “Those tricks won’t work this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not an AI,” Tim said, anger sweeping through him. “She’s his daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what she is. You took her, he wants her back, and I’m the man getting paid to make that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sick,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were torturing his enemies with me. Stop acting innocent,” Wilhelm said, firing at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed him and yanked the two behind cover. Maya was busy trying to keep the crowd of loaders off the others, leaving Wilhelm free to prowl closer to his true target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot cracked through the air, sending Wilhelm staggering. He waved his hand and two loaders took off towards Mordecai’s location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is so bad. So, so bad. I really didn’t think beyond keeping what little brains you have in your head,” Tim said, peeking over the cover as Gaige and Deathtrap tried to slow Wilhelm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to kill him,” Axton said. “He doesn’t get away this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easier said than done!” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, you can do this. You’ve fought alongside him for years. If anyone can figure out how to kill Wilhelm, it’s you,” Angel said. “You told me you were coming back. So kill him and come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took a deep breath. He pulled his jacket down and tore off the sleeve of his shirt, using it to wrap the wound on Axton’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing I can do for your arm. No health kits on me,” he said. “Get back and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I am not sitting this one out. I’m killing that bastard,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you people say I’m stubborn!” Tim grumbled. “Fine, fine. Your turret will be good for helping take down his shield. If the others can keep the loaders off us, it just becomes a matter of tearing through his shield and taking out his lower half with a corrosive weapon. Take out his legs, he’s much less of a threat. Just be careful. He’s got powerful long-range attacks and, as you’ve just learned, he’s deadly at close range.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed his ECHO. “Keep the loaders off us. We have a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a plan. It’s a series of facts,” Tim hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton ignored him. “Gaige, send DT at Wilhelm. We need to break his shield.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it,” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim recalled his digi-Jacks so they could recharge. He had a feeling he was about to need them with as much battery as he could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Axton said. “I’ll throw down my turret. You send your digi-Jacks at him and Gaige will send DT. We’ll stay back and fire from a distance. I’ve got a corrosive weapon ready for when his shield breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough,” Tim said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dove out of cover, Tim summoning his digi-Jacks and Axton throwing out his turret. The two moved behind new cover and began firing on Wilhelm as DT came at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot down his surveyors!” Tim cried as Wilhelm digistructed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you covered,” Mordecai said over the ECHO, a shot taking down the first of the surveyors. “I’ll take those things out. You guys focus on Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton!” Tim cried as he recognized Wilhelm’s position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The missile shot out at them before Tim had a chance to warn Axton. Instead, he dove at Axton, knocking him to the ground and shielding him with his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The missile struck their cover and set off an explosion. Despite trying to cling to Axton, Tim was flung off, hitting the ground hard as his shield shattered, debris striking him as he rolled along the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally came to a stop, he wheezed for breath, fairly certain he’d broken a rib or two. He fought past the pain to get up, clutching at a small but deep wound on his side from the debris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton was also trying to get to his feet, a cut on his head sending blood trickling into his eye. That appeared to be the only real damage he’d taken from the blast though, so Tim shifted his attention back to Wilhelm, who had used the confusion of the explosion to advance on their position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t escape me,” he said, aiming his gun at Tim’s knee. “Jack was pissed you got away last time. I won’t make that mistake again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shot rang out and Tim closed his eyes, waiting anxiously for pain to tear through his knee. When none did, he opened his eyes to see Zer0 standing between him and Wilhelm, his shield having taken the hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krieg leapt out from the crowd of loaders and charged at Wilhelm, buzz axe raised for an assault. Zer0 dashed forward, sword at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pressed his hand to his wound harder, determined not to lose enough blood to pass out now. His digi-Jacks were helping the other two attack, though Wilhelm had taken out Axton’s turret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dragged himself forward with determination. He tore his other sleeve off, fixing a makeshift bandage to his wound so he could hold his gun, aiming it at Wilhelm and firing off three shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to die here,” he said, grip tightening on his gun. “Maybe I didn’t protect my mom, but I’m damn well going to protect Angel and my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How noble,” Wilhelm said, managing to get a good hit in on Krieg and knock him away. He fired at Zer0, driving him back and pushing the advantage to get closer to Tim. “You think you’ll ever really escape, not-Jack? You really think these people will ever accept you? They’ll use you to get to Jack and then they’ll kill you once you’re no more use to them. You’re still a puppet; you’ve just got a new master pulling your strings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more shots struck Wilhelm. Axton had gotten himself upright, his bad arm hanging limp at his side and his leg struggling to keep him upright in a way that announced it’d been injured in the explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a puppet. He’s a person, and he’s a person you’re done abusing,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm moved to shoot at Axton, but found himself caught in a phaselock. Maya moved forward, Salvador and Gaige keeping the loaders back from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a stubborn asshole, but he’s our friend. He’s the one making it out of this alive, and then we’re going to give him a hell of a lecture for ignoring the plan,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim moved right up to Wilhelm, pressing his gun to Wilhelm’s temple. “You never felt guilty once, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were coworkers, not friends,” Wilhelm said. He showed no fear, only a steely resolve. “I would’ve tortured you every day for the rest of my life if that’s what got me paid. Maybe I’ll die here. But you won’t make it out of this mess alive, either.” He grinned, a cold expression. “If there’s an afterlife, maybe I’ll find your mom there. Breaking her bones and carving her to bits was a good way to pass the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pulled the trigger. The gun fell from his numb fingers as Wilhelm’s body thumped lifeless to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Maya said, catching him before he could fall. “It’s okay, Timothy. It’s over. He can’t hurt you anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just stared at Wilhelm’s corpse, his breathing unsteady. He felt like any second, Wilhelm would lunge forward and beat him for daring to think he could kill the Enforcer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Wilhelm didn’t move. He just laid in a puddle of his own blood, dead. So simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Axton said sharply, leaning heavily against Gaige. “You with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a million miles away from them, but he nodded anyways. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Concussion. And my arm fucking hurts,” Axton said. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broken ribs, I think,” Tim said. “Oh, right, and, uh, a fair amount of blood loss. But I think I have that under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the love of…” Maya grumbled, realizing how bloodstained his shirt was. “Let’s just get back to Sanctuary. This was a trap, but it didn’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Tim said. “We should still check the train. You never know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to sit right here with Gaige and Axton while we check it,” Maya said, carefully lowering him to the ground. “Something tells me you’ll be laid up once the adrenaline wears off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim supposed that was true. Gaige dragged Axton over and the two sat next to him while the others boarded the train with their weapons raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my life,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I’m sure I’ll regret that the first time you say some stupid jock thing,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swayed a bit and pressed a hand to the wound in his side. Shit. He’d lost more blood than he’d realized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Axton said, shifting so that Tim could lean against him before he fell over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himbo,” Tim muttered, relieved to feel the faint rise and fall of Axton’s shoulders with each breath he took. That whole thing could’ve been a disaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Ohhhhh. OH!” Gaige said, looking between them. She smacked Axton’s chest. “I knew you were spending too much time up there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Axton said, pushing her hand away. “At least let us both recover a bit before you descend on us for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But only because he saved your stupid ass today,” Gaige said. “But we are definitely talking about this over some very strong drinks when you two are patched up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god I consistently get injured so I never have to endure that,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige glared at him. “It’s happening, dude. Don’t try to hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others emerged from the train carrying something. Tim leaned forward to get a better look, but let out a slight gasp of pain and hunched over, his ribs aching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim?” Axton said sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Just moved wrong. Fuck,” Tim said. “What do they have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not sure. A power core, I think,” Maya said. “Look familiar to you, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got a better look at the object and nodded. “Yea, that’s a Hyperion power core. I’m sure your people could find a use for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our people,” Maya corrected, kneeling next to him and getting one of his arms around her shoulders to help him upright. “You’re part of us, Timothy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can finally have real medical attention?” Tim said. “Because, uh, I’m definitely going to lose consciousness if I don’t get a health kit soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get them back,” Gaige said, helping Axton up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they chose to wait for Mordecai to find a route down to them in the vehicle rather than try to haul Tim and Axton up the cliff. Mordecai drove them to the nearest fast travel station, which they took to Sanctuary, making their way back to HQ. Tim was relieved as they finally lowered him on one of the first floor bunks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirt off,” Zed ordered as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim struggled to get it off but finally managed. Zed took out a health kit, holding it out to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not getting near him til you get that in him. He’s a fighter when he’s in pain,” Zed said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolled her eyes but took the health kit, bringing it over to Tim and holding it out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Angel said, hurrying downstairs and looking out of breath. “Are you okay? Axton, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, kid,” Tim said, injecting himself with the health kit. “A few scrapes and bruises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And broken ribs and a badly bleeding wound,” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, could do without the broken ribs bit. Fuck, that hurts,” Tim said as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. “Still, I owe you, Angel. You’re the only reason I pulled that off without getting Axton or myself killed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe stay here next time? Gettin’ a little tired of patching you up, kid,” Zed said as he examined the wound in Tim’s side. “Health kits should fix up your ribs and that wound, but I’ll stitch it for now. You better hope the accelerated healing doesn’t fuck up your toes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is what it is,” Tim said, too tired to really care anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took the stuff from Zed and Tim shoved his arm in his mouth as she stitched his wound so Zed could tend to Axton. When Maya was done, Tim noticed Angel watching him anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It couldn’t have been easy,” she said quietly. “Can I…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He still hadn’t quite gotten it through his head that he’d killed Wilhelm. Hell, they’d left his body behind to rot. Part of him still felt numb at the thought of it all. “Um, sure, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved forward and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He put an arm around her, breathing hitching a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm had tortured Tim. He had tortured Tim’s mom. He’d watched Tim’s back on Elpis, shared beers and laughs with him, spent time in the firing range together. He’d nearly cost Tim his foot. They’d killed together, but the blood on his hands had only fueled Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed him,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hurt you,” Angel said. “He would’ve kept hurting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked down at his hands. The wrist and fingers Wilhelm had broken without a shred of guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed him,” he repeated numbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt to breathe. He pushed Angel off and gently cradled his face in his hands as his scar flared in pain. Jack was going to be so mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Axton murmured, tugging at Tim’s arm. “Let’s go upstairs, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim allowed himself to be led away from the onlookers after putting his shirt back on. He was vaguely aware of Axton gesturing at Angel and Maya to give them a minute before ushering Tim upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, he hurt you,” Axton said, sitting Tim on the bed upstairs. “He needed to die. He was going to kill both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reached out a trembling hand, touching just next to the cut on Axton’s head. “I know. I know that. It doesn’t make this...Fuck, Axton, Jack is going to be so pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton caught his hand. “We’ll kill Jack. But if you need to stay here until it’s over, none of us will judge you for it. You’ve done more than enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to leave, like I said I would,” Tim said. His chest felt tight, and he knew the pain had nothing to do with his ribs. “But I couldn’t let you die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Trust me, I appreciate not dying,” Axton said, grinning a little. But then his expression turned grim. “That was the easy part, believe it or not. I get if it’s too much for you to bear. Let us do the rest now. You’re not taking this well mentally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to help you. I have to,” Tim said. “I put her in danger. And now I’ve put you in danger. If Wilhelm knew I care about you, then Jack knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard footsteps on the stairs. Axton tipped Tim’s face up, eyeing his scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were holding your face,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just phantom pain. It happens a lot,” Tim said. “I’m fine. Really. I just need...to let it sink in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton bent down and kissed just next to where the scar cut through Tim’s left eye. Tim felt so full of confused, conflicting emotions that he wanted to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton stepped back just as Maya and Angel appeared in the doorway. Angel was watching Tim anxiously, so he carefully laid down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Angel. I just need to rest,” he said. “What are you guys doing about that power core?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re looking it over now. It might be of some serious use to us,” Maya said. “For now, everyone needs to get some rest. Zed will come wake you two when it’s time for your next health kit doses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s adrenaline rush was wearing off and exhaustion was creeping over him, though the health kit was keeping the pain at a fairly tolerable level. He slung an arm over his eyes and closed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Angel, try not to go slamming any bowls down. I’m really freaking tired,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an accident!” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day weighed heavy on his mind, but his exhaustion overpowered his racing thoughts. Wilhelm was one less threat to them, and one less weapon in Jack’s arsenal now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the price he paid for the choices he’d made. He wanted to free Angel and keep her safe, and this was the cost of doing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. It shouldn’t hurt, but Tim was well aware he was plenty fucked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he was going to protect Angel. Maybe he couldn’t pull the trigger on Jack, but he could point the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something to worry about later. For now, he sank into the depths of unconsciousness, plagued by nightmares of blood on his hands and Wilhelm’s body lunging at him to drag him down into a sea of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real Easter miracle is Wilhelm dying at Tim's hand and me hitting 50k on my next fic with Tim :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Someone shook Tim and he tried to bolt upright, to defend himself. Whoever it was grabbed his arms, a voice speaking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-okay. It’s okay, it’s just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Maya’s voice, her grip firm but not painful. Tim caught his breath, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He looked down at himself and tugged his shirt up, relieved to see the wound in his side had started to heal from the first health hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, holding a second out to him. “Zed just dropped some off. Take this and then go take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim injected himself with the health kit. He still felt tired, but the surprise of being woken left his heart beating too hard for him to fall back to sleep any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted and got out of bed, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Axton injecting himself with a health kit. Angel was sitting at the table, drawing and humming to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and turned to face him. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I can breathe again,” he said, rubbing his ribs. They were still sore, but the first health kit had helped a lot. “What are you drawing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a surprise,” she said, turning back to her drawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t possibly be less interested at the moment, but he let her have her teasing. He trudged towards the stairs, unsurprised when Axton followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, is the shower our thing now?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Besides, you still have that cast on,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Tim said, well aware he was being an asshole. “It’s just been a lot to process. I’m tired, I have a headache, and I feel like I took a missile at point blank range.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite point blank,” Axton said, snickering when Tim elbowed him in the ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went into the bathroom, Axton locking the door and wrapping up Tim’s casts before waving Tim on ahead. Tim frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to shower?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to shave while you clean up,” Axton said. “Just call me when you need help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim went into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. He stripped and turned the water on, wincing a little as it beat down on his chest. He rubbed his ribs, mentally cursing Wilhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilhelm. Who was dead by Tim’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim leaned against the stall. He hadn’t had friends in years. Wilhelm and Nisha had been the closest thing in all his time with Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d thought Wilhelm was a heartless monster for helping Jack torture him. But Tim had killed Wilhelm. Shot him when he was too helpless to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he whispered, pressing a hand to his aching face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack would come after him for killing the Enforcer. Tim just kept pissing Jack off. If Jack got him now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he said, hating how choked his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and tried to get a grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pushed the curtain aside. He’d taken off his shirt, revealing a few healing cuts and bruises from the fight yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fi-” Tim cut himself off and swallowed hard. He slowly shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s an improvement, at least,” Axton said, stepping into the shower with Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew he should sit down like he normally did. Be modest, at least. But instead, he huddled against the wall, suddenly unsure of what he wanted exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, can you just tell me something,” Axton said, reaching out and touching his arm to get his attention. “And be honest with me. Seriously, I can take it. And I’d rather get this out now than later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, boy. That didn’t sound good. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you actually like me, or do you just like that I’m nice to you?” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s mouth dropped open in surprise at that. He didn’t make it sound like an accusation, but Tim knew one when he heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger rushed through him. “How dare you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look, you’ve been through a lot. I just didn’t want you to regret anything later,” Axton said, raising his hands as if to calm Tim. “I figured it was best to clear the air now. I mean it, I can take the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to know the freaking truth?” Tim snapped. “The truth is that, yea, I’m fucked up. I know that. Goddammit, I know that. And you don’t know how fucking hard it is for me to trust someone who’s nice to me. I don’t gravitate to nice people anymore, Axton. I don’t trust them. Everyone wants something; that’s what Jack taught me. But I’ve been fighting that instinct this whole damn time. When I was in the cells, you played cards with me even when you only had to check on me because you saw I was lonely. You got me medical attention when Salvador wanted to leave me to die of my infection. You didn’t take advantage of me after I was messed up when they killed my mom. You came for me both times Jack took me when you could’ve left me in his hands. That’s just the kind of man you are. It’s your nature. You tell things like they are because you’re an honest person. So fuck you if you think I like you just because you’re nice to me, and not because of who you are as a person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was breathing heavily, enough to make his ribs hurt again. He cursed silently, rubbing at them and turning his head away from Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you guys say I have no tact,” Axton said, but he sounded like he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked up, sure enough, Axton had a smile on his face. He reached out slowly and when Tim didn’t pull away, grabbed his arm and tugged him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his arms around Tim, careful of his injuries. “I wasn’t trying to piss you off or offend you. I just know, you know, that everything got pretty fucked up for you for a while. I didn’t want this to make it worse. I didn’t want you to feel like you owed me for being nice to you. That’s all, Tim. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim put his arms around Axton, his body shaking lightly. “Well, there it is. No, you stupid ass himbo, I don’t feel like I owe you or like I want to suck your dick because you were nice to me.” His face heated up at his own words and he groaned, burying his face against Axton’s shoulder. “God, I’m as vulgar as Jack now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not always a bad thing,” Axton said, kissing his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lightly hit his chest. “Shut up. I was never like that before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head and instead examined the healing wound on Axton’s head. He cupped Axton’s cheek, tilting his head downward to get a better look at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Not just your idea of okay, either. Really okay. The health kits fixed me up,” Axton said. “You could’ve died taking that missile for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in danger because of me,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you ever stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong?” Axton said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things usually go wrong because of me, so,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put his hand on Tim’s neck and closed the distance between them, kissing him. Tim had that jolt of “this is a dream, I’ll wake up and it’ll all be gone and I’ll be miserable” all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted this. He wanted to wake up to see Angel in a good enough mood to hum and draw. He wanted to kiss Axton in the shower with no pressure for it to turn into anything as frantic as his casino encounters. He wanted a normal life where the people he cared about could be happy and not in danger because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed at him and pulled him even closer, Tim letting out a hiss of pain as Axton accidentally put too much pressure on his ribs. Axton immediately loosened his grip, starting to pull away to check if he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slid his hand from Axton’s cheek to his hair and tugged him back in for a harder kiss to show he was okay. His back hit the wall as the two moved, Axton pushing Tim’s hair away from his eyes as the water plastered it to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shifted and bent his head, kissing lightly at Tim’s ribs. Tim ran his fingers through Axton’s wet hair, amazed that someone so fierce on the battlefield could be so gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands slid down to Tim’s hips, thumbs tracing circles in his skin. Tim couldn’t help himself as he tightened his grip in Axton’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the frantic shredding of clothes and press of skin he’d grown accustomed to at the casino. It was leisurely, just Axton kissing along Tim’s skin in a way that said he wanted to memorize every inch of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Axton’s kisses trailed lower, Tim had a thought that turned the heat pooling in his stomach into icy horror. Because it wasn’t his body Axton was memorizing. It would never be his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Tim whispered, jerking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton immediately stepped back. “I’m sorry. I should’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” Tim was breathing heavily again. He hugged his arms to his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked a mixture of confused and concerned. “Then what’s wrong? I mean, you said stop, so I’m not gonna press to start again. I just want...to understand? So I don’t mess up again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t mess up.” Tim felt wretched and miserable. He couldn’t meet Axton’s eyes. “How could you ever want this?” He gestured to his body, unable to hide the disgust from his voice. “It’s him, Axton. It’s not me. It’ll never be me again. It’ll always be him. I don’t want to...to…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To what? To hear Axton’s voice saying Timothy’s name while loving Jack’s body? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked like he wanted to move forward, but thankfully didn’t. “It’s your body, Tim. Maybe not the one you were born with. But it’s yours. It looks like his. But I’ve seen your expressions since taking the mask off. They’re not his expressions. You don’t move like he does when you’re not thinking about it. It’s your body.” He took a small step back. “That also means it’s your decision of how far you want to go with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tim said quietly. “It was different at the casino. It wasn’t serious. They all saw me as the doppelganger. But you don’t and I...I can’t...I don’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, it’s fine. It’s totally fine. We take it slow,” Axton said. “Hell, some people are together for, like, ever and never once have sex. That’s cool. I have a perfectly functional hand. I don’t want you to do anything with your body that you don’t want to. Because it’s your body, so it’s your decision. Like I said, we’ll take it slow. If it never goes farther than kissing, fine.” He shrugged. “Just stop telling yourself you’re him. If you were, I wouldn’t care about you as much as I do. And trust me, it’s a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sank to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. Axton knelt beside him, putting a hand on Tim’s back, a gesture that was becoming familiar now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you let me wash your hair?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded. He didn’t know how he’d gotten lucky enough to end up with Axton. He was terrified of losing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if Tim’s baggage was too much and Axton wanted to leave at any point, Tim wouldn’t stop him. He’d mend the pain in silence, like he always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some part of him trusted that Axton would make a damn good try at this, though. It allowed him to sink back against Axton’s chest as Axton lathered the shampoo into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat for a while in the shower, Axton eventually kicking off the rest of his clothing and washing himself down. He pulled his boxers back on when he was done and hugged Tim to his chest. Tim was so grateful for the thoughtful way Axton handled him that his throat burned with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the water finally started to turn cold, they both got out and dressed into dry, clean clothing. Tim sat against the wall as Axton shaved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “When the clips are gone, I will. I’ll, uh, talk to Maya about it, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed could have those things gone in an hour,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like surgery,” Tim said, his voice coming out sharper than he meant it to. “Shit, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” Axton said. “What if I sit in on it? I’ll make sure he just removes the clips. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, hugging his knees to his chest again. “Yea. Thank you. Thank you, Axton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton turned to him after cleaning off his face, grinning. “Hey, why don’t we go do that now? It can be a surprise for the girls. I bet Angel will be happy to see you take that step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Tim said, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously, I just showered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon. We can do that, you can rest a bit, and then we can take Angel to go play darts. Besides, that’ll give us a busy agenda so we can avoid Gaige for the day,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got to his feet. “You had me at ‘avoid Gaige’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not so bad,” Axton said, leading them out of the bathroom. “Just a little protective. And totally harsh on my ex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced at the ring Axton wore on a chain around his neck. “Do you, uh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, man, I miss her a lot. But that’s over.” He wrapped his fingers around the ring as they left HQ. “She saved me from a firing squad. She was the first woman I ever really loved. But after all the shit I pulled and everything we went through as a result of it, that’s faded. I respect her and I’d never want anything bad to happen to her. But we’ve both moved on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just nodded, not wanting to admit how relieved he was to hear that. Instead, he touched the clips on his face, trying to imagine how he was going to look without them. He’d worn the mask for so long that the idea of never putting it on again was a little terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t Handsome Jack anymore. Much as his instincts still kicked in at times, he knew he wouldn’t want to put that mask back on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went into Zed’s office, Tim unnerved by the strong smell of blood. Zed looked up and seemed disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurt again already?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you freaking asshole,” he said. “Oh, sorry, that wasn’t me. Well, maybe a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you remove these?” Axton said, gesturing to the clips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easily. It’ll barely even scar,” Zed said, stepping closer and examining Tim’s face. “You want ‘em gone right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but I’m staying here to watch,” Axton said. “Oh, not ‘cause I think it’ll be cool to watch, but just to make sure it goes okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed gestured to a bed. “Take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure this is safe?” Tim whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Axton whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Tim. Tim felt anxious and on-edge, like he always did whenever Jack wanted to make a change to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton reached out and put a hand over his reassuringly. He swallowed down his fear, though he found himself unable to stop bouncing his leg nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do it,” Axton said as Zed came over with anesthetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palm so hard that he felt the skin break and blood trickle down his palm. When a needle went into his arm, he flinched and had to fight against every instinct in him to fight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then everything became muffled. Axton lowered him onto the bed, patting his hand as he fell under into a blissful nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he awoke, he felt groggy and disoriented. Axton was leaning against the bed, talking casually with Zed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s up,” Zed said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, that was fast,” Axton said, turning his attention to Tim. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just mumbled a response. Axton helped him sit up, giving him a minute to adjust to being upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Axton said, handing him a hand mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced from it to Axton. Axton gave him an encouraging nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim slowly looked at his own reflection. He’d been expecting stitches or bandages all over his face, but only the spot near his left eye had a bandage over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one was tougher to get out because of your scar,” Zed explained. “The rest were easy, and health kits patched the wounds right up. That one will be healed in a day or two. Probably leave a little scar, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face barely looked different, but Tim couldn’t stop staring. He’d removed the mask. He’d removed the clips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. He jerked away from the mirror, shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put an arm around him, allowing Tim to curl into him. Tim, who had been so carefully made to look exactly like Jack. Tim, who had changed his face just a little bit. Who was no longer Jack’s exactly perfect match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a minute,” Axton said, squeezing his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lingering drugs in his system didn’t help with his emotions. Tim turned his face against Axton’s shirt to hide the tears he couldn’t hold back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a few minutes to get himself under control. When he did, he pulled away, wiping at his eyes and wincing at how sensitive his face was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, it’s going to be a little hypersensitive for the day,” Zed said. “You’ll be fine by tomorrow. Maybe you’ll even go a whole day without me needing to patch you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stood up, unsteady on his feet still but needing to be away from here. Axton put a hand on his arm and led him out of Zed’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shivered as the breeze tickled his sensitive face. He reached up, but Axton smacked his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch it,” he said. He caught Tim’s hand, twining their fingers together. “Hey, I’m proud of you. I know that wasn’t easy. But you’re reclaiming your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like it. It felt like he was setting himself up for punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darts?” he said, because darts meant the bar and the bar meant drowning his thoughts in whatever liquor he could get his hands on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should nap first. Sleep off the last of the drugs,” Axton said, heading for HQ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t particularly argue with that. They reached HQ and he released Axton’s hand as they went inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, where did you guys- oh,” Lilith said, noticing Tim’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted uncomfortably, dropping his gaze. Axton gave him a light shove forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to sleep off the drugs Zed knocked him out with,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scurried upstairs, but then realized he wished he’d stayed down with Lilith’s surprise. Angel looked up to ask where they’d been, but froze as she spotted Tim’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Maya said, turning to face them. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of him. “Oh. Good for you. Looks a lot better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed had trouble with the left side, but he said that should heal up in a day or two,” Axton said. “He’s going to rest for a bit and then we thought we could go to the bar and play darts. Get some dinner, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You let them remove the clips,” Angel said, eyeing his face. “You really did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dropped on the bed. “The one on my chin made it hard to shave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let out a surprised laugh at that. “Sure, Timothy. Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curled up, rolling onto his side. He was out within minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to do it?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton nodded. “Yea. I told him I’d stay there while Zed did it. It was the only way he’d let himself be knocked out for it. It’s good for him, though. He still thinks of his body as Jack’s. He needs to make changes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t recommend anything else, though,” Maya said, glancing at him. She’d noticed his eye. He’d been crying. “I think one thing at a time is all he can handle. He needs to adjust to each little change. But this is a good sign. He’s distancing himself piece by piece from Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought killing Wilhelm would be too much for him. I thought he’d snap again,” Angel admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time he’s got friends to get him through this shit,” Axton said. “He’s not alone anymore. That’s going to make a huge difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you holding up, Angel?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Angel said, looking down at her drawing. “Really, I’m better than I thought I’d be. I know it sounds sick, but it’s a relief Wilhelm is finally dead. He was a terrible man. His loss will be a big blow to Jack. And that power core could be a huge gain for Sanctuary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re arguing about what to do with it for now, but I’m sure they’ll reach a decision by tomorrow,” Maya said. “Do you think Jack’s girlfriend will be a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nisha’s strong, but not against a group like you guys,” Angel said. “She might have the advantage against some of you, but you’ll overpower her easily as a group. I don’t think she’ll be much of a problem. She tends not to leave Lynchwood much, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can plan our next move against Jack. Without his Enforcer, and with his weapons and loaders limited for a bit, we might actually be able to take him out soon,” Axton said. He bit his lip. “Uh, right. Sorry, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what needs to be done,” she said, but she didn’t meet their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, darts?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought it’d be good to relax after everything,” Axton said. “Plus, we might actually stand a chance at beating Tim. His ribs are still bothering him so he probably won’t be able to throw well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” Maya said with a sigh. “Still, it’ll be nice to finally beat him at something. And besides, he’s your teammate, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, I forgot,” Axton groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like we’ll have an easy time tonight,” Maya said, winking at Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know about that. I still don’t know how to play, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but we’ll teach you. You’ll get the hang of it. Timothy’s handicap will be good for now,” Maya said. She frowned. “Oh, I guess I’m terrible too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had to admit that she was excited at the thought of spending a night out with them. It might be what everyone needed, especially Tim. The stress of killing Wilhelm and removing the clips from his face would brew in him if he didn’t find a way to relieve it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton began to tease each other about who would win tonight. Angel took one last look at Tim before going back to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up the pencil and continued sketching. In her new drawing, they were all out at a picnic. She flipped the pencil around and carefully erased the clips she’d drawn on Tim’s face and instead dotted in his freckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made her so happy to see him adjusting, even if it was a slow process where he tended to take more steps backwards than forwards. It left her hopeful that someday they’d both be free of Jack. She just hoped that, even when Jack was gone, they all got to stay together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine her life without them all in it. She knew, better than anyone, that this kind of happiness could be lost with a single incident. But she was just praying that life would cut them all some slack after everything they’d been through. She’d fight to keep them all together, even if it meant taking down her own father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wasn’t going to lose her family a second time. She looked at her drawing, making a silent promise for it to become reality one day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've been writing one-shots based on this fic, most of them taking place post-ending, but possibly a few that deal with events that are mentioned but not shown. Just wondering- would you guys want them posted to Tumblr with a master post to keep them organized, or in a collection on AO3? If you're even interested in reading them- mostly I wrote them because I enjoy writing the dynamic for stress relief!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim woke up slowly. He rubbed a hand down his face but paused. He ran it back up, expecting his fingers to brush the clips. Instead, they brushed a bandage on the left side of his face, and the memory came back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Right. He’d killed Wilhelm and had the clips removed from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsurprised when he found himself struggling to breathe. Even more unsurprised when he heard Angel’s voice, steady beside him. He focused on it, closing his eyes and just trying to breathe in time with her counting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d gotten his breathing under control, he opened his eyes again. Angel stopped counting, watching him with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Yea, just, uh, forgot for a minute,” he said, sitting up. His thoughts still felt a little fuzzy, but he thought he’d slept off most of the drugs. “I’m fine. Just need a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, handing him a bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted the cap off and it was only when he was already drinking it that he realized he hadn’t even paid attention to whether or not it was sealed. He set it down heavily, his hand shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s nothing bad,” Tim said, closing his eyes again and running a hand through his hair. “I’m just...off. That’s all. Need to wake up a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Axton sat next to him and offered him a pack of crackers. “You should have something light to settle your stomach before we go out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took the crackers and nibbled at one of them. Maybe if he ate enough, they’d let him drink in peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton said your ribs were still bothering you?” Angel said. She’d pulled a chair up to his bed and was leaning forward a little, as if she could see through to his injured ribs if she just got close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just sore. My other wound is almost fixed up, and my fingers, toes, and wrist actually feel better,” he said. “I can probably get these stupid casts off soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If your toes healed right,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re fine,” Tim said, flexing them carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snacked on the crackers until his stomach was settled and his head felt clearer. He got up and stretched, careful of his sore ribs. He paced the room a bit to wake himself up, heading outside to the balcony and looking out at Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go tonight,” Angel said from the doorway. “If you want to rest tonight, we can just watch a movie or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, the darts means alcohol,” Tim said, pushing away from the railing. “Let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the beanie and pulled it over his hair, pausing as a gray strand fell into his face. He shoved it under the hat, trying not to scowl at the fact Jack had cursed him with so much gray hair before he was even in his damn thirties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched his shoulders a little as he thought of earlier. He might be young, but he looked much older. There was no fixing that. Maybe it didn’t gross Axton out now, but what about in another ten years?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten years. Tim shook his head. He’d be lucky to survive ten days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said, desperately needing a drink or two or ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all went downstairs and left HQ together. It was a nice night out and Tim was relieved to breathe in fresh air. It helped calm him down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, loser pays the tab at the end of the night?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Tim said. “Guess that means no limit for us, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please, we’re going to kick your asses. Right, Angel?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right?” Angel said. “I hope so? Maya, really, I can’t promise I’ll be any good at this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you are, you won’t win. I always played darts with-” Tim cut himself off. “Well, I played a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried hard not to think about playing darts in shady bars with Wilhelm and Nisha while on missions. Wilhelm would always intimidate the bartender into giving them free rounds, Tim giving grand, egotistical speeches that had his companions laughing so hard at his perfect imitation of Jack’s self centeredness that they’d spit out their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, even you can’t cheat at darts,” Maya said, dragging him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed at her. “I don’t cheat at anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya raised an eyebrow. Tim gave Jack’s charming smile, then grimaced at his own behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached Moxxi’s, all of them relieved to find it quiet in there. Only two tables were occupied, both away from the bar. Someone was passed out at the bar, face in a puddle of spilled beer. Moxxi was ignoring them with the air of someone who had been at this for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well,” Moxxi said, glancing from Angel to Tim. “You look good, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, th-thanks. You too, Moxxi. You always do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton stepped on his good foot. He glared, and Axton whistled, looking away innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re teaching Angel how to play darts. Mind getting us all some drinks?” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Moxxi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to snack on, too,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moxxi got them all drinks, Angel not even complaining about her soda this time. They went over to the dart board, Maya going up to set it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, this is how it works,” Maya said, pointing to the numbers on the digital board. “We want to get that number exactly to zero. If we get it down to, say, 17 and then throw and get 20, it’ll reset to 17. Make sense? Aim high until it goes low enough, and then aim precisely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “Got it. That makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get going then. The sooner we kick your asses, the sooner we can drink ourselves stupid,” Tim said, handing them the darts. “Beginners first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded to Angel. She took a deep breath and lined herself up where the tape on the floor indicated she couldn’t step past. She aimed at the board and let her arm go forward, releasing the dart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit the wall and she blushed in embarrassment. Maya just handed her another dart with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this is our warm up game,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.” She winked. “You might be new, but the boys have a handicap too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel threw the remaining two darts, only managing to actually hit the board once. Axton gestured for Tim to go next. Tim gathered the darts from the board and stepped to the line, aiming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw the first dart, but it went wide as he let out a surprised hiss of pain. He hunched over, rubbing at his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glared accusingly at Maya. “You meant me when you said we had a handicap, didn’t you? God, you people suck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it hurt you too much to keep playing?” Angel asked, feeling bad as she watched him try to ease into a position that didn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I once played with a broken arm. This is nothing. Just need to adjust,” Tim said, trying to steady his aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the target and aimed higher to account for his shorter throw. His next shot hit the dart board, though not where he’d been hoping to aim. His final shot did a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, you’re good at that,” Axton said as Tim stepped back. “Adjusting, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a sniper and an injury magnet. You learn how to adjust,” Tim said. Still, he was rubbing at his ribs again and helped himself to a good portion of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya and Axton both did well with their shots. Angel was relieved to see they seemed evenly matched. That meant she just had to get her act together and be better than Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going down,” she informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed surprised before snickering. “Shit talking me already, kid? Bring it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression was bright and playfully taunting, though. Not Jack’s cruel, calculating expression. Angel tightened her hold on the darts, always jarred by those expressions on her father’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook herself a little and got back to the game. As it went on, she and Tim both slowly improved as they adjusted. In the end, the girls won, but only because Axton didn’t think to wipe his hand off after setting his drink down and the darts slipped from his condensation-slicked fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You absolute idiot,” Tim said to him. “You’ve been demoted from himbo to moron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m carrying the team!” Axton said defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke my ribs protecting you!” Tim shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton spluttered before settling for a glare. He pointed at the bar. “Second round, drinks and darts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya slung an arm around Angel’s shoulders, grinning widely. “Look at that! I knew you’d be good at this! Oh, we’re going to wreck those two tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel couldn’t help but beam a smile at her. The boys were still arguing, but their trash talk was just dirty fun. She felt...happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fun,” she admitted. Then, because she felt bold as she listened to the boys going back and forth, she turned to them. “Thought jocks were supposed to win games, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both!” Tim said, throwing up his hands in exasperation and heading for the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still beat you at arm wrestling!” Axton said. He pointed at Angel. “I’ll beat you at arm wrestling too. Don’t try me. I won’t hold back just because you’re still a kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop threatening teen girls and come get your drink. Just freaking wipe the condensation off your hands next time, you big idiot,” Tim said, grabbing Axton’s shirt and dragging him to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a refill. Maybe you can’t carry your team, but I’m sure you can carry a drink,” Maya said, waving her empty glass at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Axton, we can’t lose,” Tim said. “I’ve talked too much trash to lose. I also don’t have a job anymore so I can’t afford to pay their tab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just getting warmed up. We’re not going to lose,” Axton said stubbornly. “We’ve got this, man. We just gotta focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was focused! You’re the one who screwed up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laughed as she watched them. They brought the drinks over, Tim having gotten a soda refill for Angel. She thanked him and they waited as Maya reset the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was always intrigued to watch Tim take his turn. Not only was he quick to adjust with his injury and compensate for it, but the loss of his left eye and the effect on his depth perception as a result didn’t seem to hinder him much. She wondered if that was a result of Jack, or Tim’s own determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, the boys won the second round and celebrated with another round of drinks. Tim and Axton were grinning, bulked up by their victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them have big heads,” Maya said. “What they don’t know is that I cut back to one shot in my drinks after the first one. I’m pretty sure they’re both still doing double shots. That won’t help their aim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the second game was close, with the boys just managing to snatch a win. Angel, perceptive as always, noticed them starting to lose focus as they got deeper in their drinks. She sweetly offered to get their fourth drinks for them before the start of their next game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best,” Maya said as the boys clinked their glasses together and boasted about how they’d win this next game too. “You absolute genius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Angel felt a little guilty. She wasn’t entirely certain about letting Tim drink so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as she watched him, he looked the closest to happiness she’d ever seen. She had a feeling he’d been intending to drink away his thoughts tonight, but the mood had left him a boisterous drunk instead of a miserable drunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chop, chop pumpkin,” Tim said, snapping at Maya. He groaned, dropping his hand to his side. “God, why do I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? Stupid freaking DNA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders. His face was on Tim’s blind side, so she was surprised that he didn’t shove Axton off in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The intention still stands. Hurry it up, Maya! We’ve got a victory to claim,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just rushing to your own humiliation,” Maya said with a shrug, picking up the darts. “Angel, let’s show them up. Winner claims the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their victory streak and drunken confidence had them agreeing. Maya winked at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt triumphant as she and Maya finally beat them. Both men looked disgruntled to lose their victory streak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your stupid ribs,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your stupid shitty alcohol tolerance,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine?” Axton said incredulously. “Nu-uh, that loss was all on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half your darts went in the wall, you useless himbo!” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did miss a lot,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Tim said. “See, she knows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve been drunker than she realized, because he actually put an arm around her shoulders. His fourth drink was nearly empty, but he still moved his hands enough that it nearly spilled over the side onto Angel’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we got hustled,” he said. “No way that was your first time playing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite sure what to do with Tim actually being in a semi good mood. “It was. Can we play again sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure, but only once my ribs feel better so I can actually play well,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it’s about time for another drink,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re switching to beer. I’m not dealing with you drunk again,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?” Angel said with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I kinda, ya know, drank a little too much that night Lilith tossed me in the cells,” Tim said uncomfortably. “Was I an asshole? I didn’t think I was that much of an asshole. Wilhelm said I was a fun drunk.” He paused, frowned. “Guess he won’t be saying that again. So, that next drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beer,” Maya said sternly. “You too, Axton. And don’t forget that you two have to get the tab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tim muttered. He dropped his arm from Angel’s shoulder and gave her a light slap on the back. “Order up then, kid. I’m putting this on Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not,” Axton said indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too,” Tim whispered to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laughed a little. “You still have money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t remind him of that,” Tim said, glaring at her. “Let me play broke boy. I’m very good at that. It was kind of my whole identity after college. And then I had to make my identity rich douchebag while still being a broke boy. Freaking sucks. My stupid life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to make it worse?” Axton said, holding his hand out. “Arm wrestling for the tab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scoffed. “Hell no. My fingers are still busted. I’m not falling for that again. Instead of another round of arm wrestling, how about another round of drinks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yea, let’s go,” Axton said, pulling him towards the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moxxi, they’re only allowed beer the rest of the night!” Maya called, ignoring Tim and Axton as they both raised their middle fingers at her. “Well, at least he’s finally in a good mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nervous about him drinking,” Angel admitted. “He used to go to Jack’s office to drink when he was upset about something. But you guys kept him in a good mood tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all kept him in a good mood,” Maya said. “I think he wants to be closer to you, but he’s too scared when he’s sober to do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Angel said in surprise. “More often than not, it feels like he wants distance between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I see it. He pays attention to you. He knows you like his jacket, so he always gives it to you. When you had that nightmare, he looked in such a panic about you screaming that I think he forgot you’d be disoriented and not recognize who he was. He was worried about you using your powers. He cares about you, Angel. But he thinks you’re scared of him because of how he looks. And I think, more than anything, he’s scared of himself,” Maya said, watching him as he and Axton clinked their beer glasses together at the bar. “He’s getting better, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was, and it made Angel so happy. As scared as she was of her father coming after them, she felt like it was a little easier to bear with everyone else standing at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two things she feared, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first was Timothy discovering the truth. She was still too afraid to tell him, especially seeing him come so far now. The truth could ruin everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second was Timothy going back to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that, after everything Jack had done since Tim betrayed him, it wouldn’t be logical. But Tim tended to act on emotion more than logic. And Jack knew how to manipulate Tim’s emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had carefully instilled a dependency in Tim. Tim, for as much as he claimed to hate Jack, couldn’t hurt him, couldn’t kill him. He feared Jack and he longed for Jack’s approval, because he equated Jack’s approval with safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel could only hope that being here for so long had weakened Jack’s hold over Tim. Now that Jack knew Angel was still alive, his anger might’ve calmed enough for him to realize his best course of action would be to manipulate Tim back into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of that scared her so badly she could hardly stand to think about it. She wanted to believe that Tim wouldn’t be controlled like that anymore, but she just couldn’t be sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook those thoughts from her mind. Everyone was in a good mood, and she wasn’t going to let herself bring anyone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she went up to Tim and nervously tapped on his shoulder, being sure to go up on his right side. He glanced over at her curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you show me how to hit a bullseye?” she said, pointing at the dart board. “You were really good. Until you got drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton snickered. “Can’t even hold your alcohol, Tim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, remember the soup thing?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, man, you fucking threw soup on me,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cheerfully tipped his beer so half spilled down Axton’s shirt. “Whoops, clumsy me can’t hold my alcohol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole!” Axton yelped, jumping back. “Oh, you’ll pay for that. No, literally, you’re paying for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You got more of it than I did,” Tim said, signaling Moxxi for another one. He gave the half empty one to Axton and pat his shoulder. “For the trouble. Let’s go, kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim led her over to the dart board, waiting for her to gather the darts. He gestured at her to throw some to watch her form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel aimed the best she could, having improved as they played but still finding her shoulders slumping as her shot missed the center of the board. Tim shook his head at her, gesturing with his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. That’s your problem. You’re aiming for the bullseye,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...yea?” she said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that. Unless you know you can hit it, don’t do that.” He took a dart from her and threw it. It stuck neatly for twenty points. “See, sober and uninjured, I have a good chance at hitting the center. But I know my chances aren’t as good right now, so rather than aim for the center and keep fucking it up, I aim for the highest points I can confidently get.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Angel said, aiming for the same spot he’d hit. She was pleased when the dart landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, see?” he said. “If your opponent is trying to hit the center the whole time but you’re making calculated moves, you’ll come out on top. Also if you don’t start drinking while you play. That helps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “You look like you’re having fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yea, I guess I am,” he said, looking surprised. “Haven’t really just hung out and played a low-stakes game in a while. Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we play? Just us? I want to try being calculated,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Sure, but I’m not tossing you money if you win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friendly game,” she assured, going to the board to pull the darts and set it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they played, Axton and Maya gathered off to the side to watch. Angel was dismayed to find that, even when drunk, Tim was still a better shot than she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Angel!” Maya cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick his ass!” Axton said. “Make him regret spilling beer on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing will make me regret that,” Tim assured him. “Shut up and quit distracting me, himbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back and threw the dart, sighing as it missed its mark. Angel brightened at the sudden chance to gain a lead, making sure her shot was careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game was close, but in the end, Tim’s one mistake cost him the game. Angel threw her fist in the air and let out a triumphant whoop as she hit zero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Try me again sober,” Tim said, tossing his jacket over her shoulders and rolling his sleeves up. “Speaking of, I’m getting another beer. I need it. Can’t believe a kid kicked my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grinned at him. “I’ll beat you any time, old man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old man?” he spluttered. “I’m not even in my damn thirties! Oh, screw you. You’re all the worst. I’m getting a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming, but if you dump another on me, I’m also kicking your ass,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was smiling as she watched them go. Angel glanced from Tim to the dart board, then frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey- wait! He let me win on purpose, didn’t he?” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was trying not to laugh. “I was wondering if you’d notice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, man,” Angel groaned. “I really thought I had him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and sat down next to Maya. Maya had gotten her another soda, and she sipped at it as she looked around the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should put his sleeves down. Someone might recognize his tattoo,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Maya assured. “We should get the boys back to HQ if the drinks make them too loud, though. His voice is more recognizable than his tattoo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t want to admit it, but she was getting tired. She never wanted this night to end, though. It felt like stepping foot out of the bar would break whatever joyous spell had fallen over all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Axton returned, setting up their own game. Angel watched them trash talk each other as both struggled to aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks to be you. Those hands aren’t going to do you any good,” Axton said as Tim missed a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laughed in surprise, then punched Axton in the arm. Axton smirked, earning a glare from Tim, only for Tim to start laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stared in amazement. She didn’t get whatever Tim found so funny, but his laughter was genuine. He was really happy. He was really having a good time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his jacket snugger over herself, the warmth comforting. She smiled so widely that it hurt her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in the bar late into the night, laughing and playing and drinking. Their joy swelled so wide it felt like a physical presence. Angel basked in the sound of her friends’ laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever horrors waited for them couldn’t penetrate their bubble of happiness inside the bar. They couldn’t stay in there forever, Angel knew that. But she drank in every second of the night, knowing she’d never take this night for granted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was time for some happiness in this fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel was unsurprised to be the first to wake up. Maya had gone downstairs to sleep, but Angel assumed she was still asleep since she hadn’t come up yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was fast asleep, Axton passed out on the other side of the bed. Angel was surprised Tim had even let anyone sleep so close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked like they’d be out for a while. Angel grabbed some paper and pencils and went out to the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew for a while, trying to capture the joy of last night on paper. She listened to the sounds of citizens going about their business below as she drew, humming quietly to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could go online and research other games they could play. Something skill-based preferably, to prevent Tim from cheating. She nearly smiled at the thought. He’d be so annoyed if he knew that’s how she chose a game for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long while before she heard movement from inside.She got up and stretched, carrying her things inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Tim and Axton were grumbling at each other as they got up. Axton was digging out health kits for them, both looking relieved as they took them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tim said, noticing Angel. “How long have you been up? Shit, what time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You slept all morning,” she said, setting her stuff down. “Should I get us breakfast? I haven’t eaten anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll grab it,” Axton said. “I need to wash this beer off me. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> poured it on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Tim said. “That guy sounds like an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton threw a clean shirt at him. “Hurry up and grab the rest of your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go to Zed after?” Tim said, flexing his fingers. “I want these stupid casts off. The health kits helped. I should be fine to just wear a brace for my wrist and tape my toes and fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let Zed judge that,” Axton said. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They disappeared downstairs. Angel grabbed her own clothes and went downstairs to take a quick shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Angel,” Maya greeted. “Dumb and dumber just went to shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to shower, too,” Angel said, heading for the girls’ bathroom. “We’re getting breakfast after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Maya said. “I can braid your hair, if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Angel said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voice of madness?” Krieg said from the bunk next to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea. Krieg, this is Angel. Angel, Krieg,” Maya introduced. “Krieg is still, uh, adjusting to the fact that you’re a human and not an AI in his head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry about that,” Angel said. “Nice to actually meet you, Krieg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twin of the sapphire!” Krieg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded, though Angel felt like he was speaking a completely different language. “Yes, Angel is a Siren too. More of a technopath, though. Go on and shower, Angel. I’ll explain it to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a quick shower and got dressed, heading back out. Maya was waiting for her with breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They ran to Zed’s,” she explained as Angel sat down with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Angel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige joined them, snatching some of Maya’s breakfast. “You’re friends with Timothy, right? What’s he like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I’m not sure ‘friends’ is the right word,” Angel said. “He’s a little closed off, but he’s getting better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaige, leave her alone,” Maya said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige shot her a sweet smile. “Aw, come on, Maya. I’m just curious about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re rotten,” Maya informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige grinned. “Me? Never. So, is he trustworthy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a sense?” Angel said, wondering why Gaige was suddenly so curious. “He’s not exactly a man of his word, but he’s...he’s trying, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Jack’s influence, he must’ve had some, you know, relationships.” Her grin grew as Maya kicked her in the leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt a blush creep into her face. Partially because she wasn’t used to talking about these things, and partially because it was absolutely horrifying to think of a man who looked just like her father doing those things. If Jack had any redeeming qualities, it was that he never brought any explicit details of his love life up around Angel. The most he’d do was talk about gifting Lynchwood to Nisha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He, um, he had flings?” She cleared her throat, trying not to be so awkward about it. After all, Tim was an adult. “But, um, nothing serious. And only when he went to the casino, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks like her dad! Quit talking about his sex life!” Maya said, kicking Gaige even harder. “Honestly, everyone here is terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s valid!” Gaige said, rubbing her shin. “Fine, fine, enough with that. I’ll question him myself. So, how are you doing? Since you came here, I mean. Had to be a big change for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m adjusting, I think,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” Gaige said, raising an eyebrow. “You hardly leave that room upstairs. And even when you do, you’re always with Maya or Axton. Come on, hang out with the rest of us sometime! Only Krieg bites. Well, and sometimes Salvador, but I hit him hard enough that he should think twice about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was kind of cut off from people, Gaige. Let’s take it slow and ease her in,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to get to know the others,” Angel said. “But...I would feel better if Maya was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will be,” Maya assured. “When things calm down a bit, maybe we can go play darts with everyone. It’ll be a good way to get you and Timothy introduced without it turning awkward for anyone. Hopefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And maybe one night, you, me, and Lilith could talk,” Angel said, trying not to sound too desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya gave her a knowing smile. “I’d like that. I still haven’t shared what I’ve learned about Sirens with you. And I’m sure you’ve found out a lot, too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much,” Angel admitted. “Mostly rumors. But it’d be nice to talk about it all with other Sirens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the tattoos on her arm. She wanted to understand why this power had chosen her. How she’d so easily used it without truly knowing what it was. It had just appeared one day and become a part of her instantaneously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still remember her father trying to hide his panic as he called for her mother. The way he’d taken her arm and traced his fingers over the pattern on her skin so carefully, then tried to rub it off as if she’d just drawn on herself. His surprise and fear when she’d used it on a vending machine as they waited for the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His horror when she’d killed her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to understand. She needed to understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This power had played a part in her father’s mental decay. She knew it and she hated it. If she’d never gotten this power, maybe they could’ve lived a normal life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, looking back now, she saw those glimpses of anger in her father. Never directed towards her or her mother, but there all the same. His quick temper, his violent reactions to small inconveniences. But it had been nothing on the scale that it was now. Had she only sped up the inevitable?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking,” Angel muttered, dragging her gaze away from her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get together and talk about it,” Maya promised her. “We have half the existing Sirens on Sanctuary. It would be a shame not to get together and talk about our powers and our experiences. I’m sure we could all benefit from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for now, let’s eat!” Gaige said, stealing more of Maya’s food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rolled her eyes but shared her food with Gaige. The three of them ate in comfortable silence, Angel looking around as business went about the HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People she didn’t know came in and out. The vault hunters occasionally passed through, calling out greetings and insults to each other. Roland and Lilith moved about busily, always with focused expressions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked up as the door to HQ opened once more. Instead of strangers, Axton and Tim came through, bickering with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s casts were both off, though he had a brace on his wrist and his fingers were taped carefully to keep them from moving too much. He had the slightest limp, and though his shoes were both on now, she was assuming his toes were taped too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-not. Absolutely not,” Tim was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, man, quit being a baby,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not having an arm wrestling competition until this shit is off my fingers!” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Axton. Hi Timothy,” Gaige said, smiling cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim jumped in surprise and eyed her warily. Axton rolled his eyes and lightly nudged Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have any to share?” he said, gesturing to what was left of their breakfast. “We haven’t eaten yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you can share what’s left of mine,” Gaige said, holding her breakfast out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took it from her, whacked her lightly upside the head, and sat down, gesturing for Tim to sit next to him. Axton balanced the food between them and they dug in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for today?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit talking with your mouth full,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Timothy on that one,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is kind of gross,” Angel agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton made a show of swallowing down his food. “Happy? Now, what are we doing today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I need you all today,” Roland said, approaching them. “Uh, well, all you vault hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Retired,” Tim said dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You’d retire too if you saw the thing I had to fight on Elpis,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland patiently ignored them. “We’ve decided to use the power cell for our shield generator. Lt. Davis felt it would be the best use, and wants your help installing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Axton said, getting up with the other two. “Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With that kind of power keeping our shields going, it’ll be easier to focus on Hyperion,” Roland said. “Head to meet with Lt. Davis. I sent the others his way. Once that’s done, we can plan our next attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back,” Maya said to Tim and Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. We’ll find something to do,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left HQ, Roland and Lilith going out as well. Tim was frowning down at the food, pushing it around instead of eating it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent for a long moment. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This power core- it’s too convenient,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not uncommon for Jack to have them transported around Pandora to power his facilities,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, I know that. I organized a lot of those transfers. But this...isn’t it weird? He obviously sent the train as a trap. He knew we’d target it. So why put anything useful to the Crimson Raiders on it? And when we transport the power cores, it’s rare to send just one at a time. Usually we send a shipment to last the facilities a while. So why was there just one on board?” He was chewing at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know if there was just one. It was possible there were multiple ones that got destroyed when the train crashed,” Angel said, but now she felt a flutter of anxiety as well. Why would Jack put the power core on a train he knew would be attacked? Had it just been an oversight? Was the train supposed to deliver it and they’d just forgotten to remove it when they used it as a trap?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think much of it at the time. I was a little too distracted,” Tim said. “I really hadn’t thought about it until now. But it doesn’t make any sense to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said slowly. “If you were Jack, why would you have put the power core on the train?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s expression shifted to one of concentration, so eerily similar to Jack’s that Angel had to look away. “I would...put it on there, knowing they’d search the train after. Knowing it’s best use would be for their shield generator.” His eyes widened in horror. “Knowing I could engineer it to blow out their shield.” He leapt to his feet. “Fuck, Angel, fuck! That’s why he never contacted us to threaten us for killing Wilhelm. That’s why we were able to kill Wilhelm. Jack always meant for us to win that fight and get that power core.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran for the door, Angel hurrying to follow him. He’d just yanked the door open when the explosion went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attack began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim could hear gunfire coming from the entrance to Sanctuary. He grabbed Angel’s shoulder, stopping her from running out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked back inside, grabbing the first pistol he saw. The Crimson Raiders inside the HQ were hurrying out, calling frantically on their ECHOs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, stay with me,” Tim ordered, pulling her out of HQ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Angel was saying in horror as she looked at the growing chaos around them. “Timothy, this is what he wanted me to do! He told me he had a way to use me to bring their shield down!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but you weren’t as integral to the plan as he made you out to be,” Tim said tightly. “We need to find the others. There’s got to be a way you can help bring the shield back up if we find a safe spot to connect you with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blast had the ground shaking. Tim grabbed Angel to keep her from falling, bracing himself from the familiar impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonshot blitz,” he ground out. “Shit, this is bad. I don’t know where the others are. I don’t have an ECHO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel recalled the layout in her mind. She took Tim’s hand and led him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re likely this way,” she said. They’d be trying to come up with a plan. Scooter’s garage seemed the best place to get whatever they needed to bring the shield back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another moonshot blitz sent Sanctuary quaking. Angel tightened her hold on Tim, terrified. All of this because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Angel,” Tim said. “I won’t let him get you back. But we need help to secure Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed past her fear and forced herself to keep moving. Another moonshot blitz hit much closer to them, sending both of them flying back with the force of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wrapped his arms around her midair, tucking her against his chest. They hit the ground hard, but Tim kept her head protected from the ground as they struck it and rolled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked, releasing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said shakily. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regretting my life decisions that led me here. Nothing new,” he said, getting up and holding a hand out to help her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got to her feet and looked around. Citizens were fleeing in panic, some armed to fight and others looking helpless. The gunfire was all around them now, as were the screams. Some buildings had caught fire, with citizens trying their best to put the flames out or wet surrounding buildings to slow the spread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I need you to focus. We can stop this,” Tim said, grabbing her shoulder and dragging her attention to him. “If we get the shield back up, this ends. We need to keep moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy! Angel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton ran to them, out of breath. Tim tightened his hold on Angel’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to HQ but you were gone,” Axton said, stopping before them. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, fine,” Tim said. “We were trying to find you guys. I bet Angel can get the shield up if we can find her somewhere to safely connect to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we were hoping. The others are working on another plan in case that falls through,” Axton said. “Come on, we should be able to connect at the center of Sanctuary. We’ll have to cover her, but it’s where everything went to hell so it’s probably where we need to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Tim said, flashing the pistol so Axton knew he was armed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton passed Tim spare ammo and took off for the center. Angel felt sick with nerves as she followed him, trembling as the sounds of battle grew louder in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed close to Tim, afraid to lose him in the crowds of running citizens. He grabbed her hand whenever they had to pass through a busy crowd so he didn’t lose her, and she was beyond grateful for it. Her nerves wouldn’t let her last if she got separated from him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the center of town, they saw Lilith standing there. She was glowing brightly with power, Eridium nearby. Angel slapped a hand over her mouth in horror, realizing what Lilith was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re breaching the entrance!” someone yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Axton snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked from Axton, to Angel, to the destruction. He took his watch off and put it on Angel’s wrist before she could argue, swiping the digi-Jacks into being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect her,” Tim said seriously, meeting Axton’s eyes. “I’ll help your people hold the entrance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Axton started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, no plan will work if they get their forces inside,” Tim said. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. I know the weaknesses of every type of bot Jack’s got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton gave a sharp nod. “I’ll keep her safe, I promise. Come back to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always do,” Tim said. He turned to Angel, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. “He’ll look after you. We can’t let Jack’s forces get into Sanctuary. I promise I won’t take any risks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off, heading towards the fighting. Axton put an arm around her as she stared after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” he said tightly. “He promised he wouldn’t take any risks. I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He figured it out, but he figured it out too late,” Angel whispered. “He was on his way to warn you guys when the shield dropped and the attack started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should’ve been more careful. The blast killed Lt. Davis,” Axton said. “Come on, let’s get closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to try and teleport Sanctuary,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Axton said with a nod. “I didn’t realize they’d started already. If she fails, it’ll be your turn. Shit, what a mess. This is too much pressure for either of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever I have to in order to protect Sanctuary,” Angel said, clenching her fists. “Jack won’t destroy this place. I won’t let him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gripped Axton’s arm as Lilith let out a furious cry, the light growing brighter and brighter, all encompassing. Angel felt a terrifying force wash over her, like her body had been flung into space, the air sucked from her lungs and her vision blinded by the light. She was vaguely aware that she was still clutching onto Axton and that he was holding her too now, but everything felt disconnected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the feeling passed and she realized her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them, seeing the others on the ground, looking disoriented. Axton slowly released her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” she said. But then she looked up, and she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton followed her gaze, his eyes widening. They weren’t on the ground anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the air. Hovering in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Maya said, getting to her feet and staggering. “Angel, see if you can get the shield up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked forward on trembling legs, the digi-Jacks and Axton following her. She touched the watch for comfort and just hoped Tim was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt where Maya indicated, pressing her hands to the shield generator and executing her phaseshift. The shield generator was a mess, but she could instantly detect where Jack had attacked it. He’d hidden a trojan horse in the power core, set to crash the shield generator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel concentrated on repairing the damage Jack had done. She pushed her powers to their limits to work faster, knowing that it would take Helios time to adjust their aim but wanting to secure Sanctuary before they could launch another assault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was done, she slumped back. Maya caught her shoulders, giving her a concerned look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded. “Yes. Lilith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exhausted, but she’ll recover,” Maya said, helping Angel up. “You did it. You incredible Siren, you did it. The shield is back up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t in full control of her power,” Angel said. “I could feel it. I’m sure you could, too. That much Eridium is hard to control if you’re not used to it. I wouldn’t be surprised if some citizens got teleported off or around Sanctuary when it happened, potentially while it was phasing to a new location. You need to take a headcount immediately and see if anyone is missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of missing, where is Timothy?” Maya said, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went to help battle back Jack’s forces at the entrance,” Axton said. “I’ll go get him and help kill off anyone that made it in. Stay with Angel. Tim will kick my ass if anything happens to her because I ran off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off to retrieve Tim. Angel had to sit down, her mind muffled from the push of her power mixed with the blowback of Lilith’s power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To have phased all of Sanctuary to a new location was incredible. Not for the first time, Angel feared Lilith’s power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her knees up and put her head between them as she tried to calm her racing heart. Maya rubbed her back but stayed silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been sitting like that for a while when Axton’s panicked call to them sent her heart plummeting again. She jerked her head up as he ran towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, looking scared and pained. “I can’t find him. I can’t find Tim. He’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt wretched leaving Angel and Axton behind, but he knew they couldn’t let Jack’s forces get in. He’d be more help at the entrance than at the center of Sanctuary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he ran for it, following several other Crimson Raiders. He was armed only with the pistol and the extra ammo Axton had given him, but he knew all the loader bots’ weaknesses. Even without his digi-Jacks, he would be okay if he was careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d promised he wouldn’t take any risks. It was a promise he had full intentions of keeping, for once. With so many others armed and fighting, he’d leave the risk taking to someone who wasn’t about to collapse from fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only safe place in the galaxy from Jack, and Jack had breached it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Angel weren’t safe anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he’d thought harder about the power core. But like an idiot, he hadn’t. He’d been moping about, wallowing in his own misery while Jack’s plan unfolded right before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idiot. He was such a damn idiot. He wasn’t going to let the others pay for yet another one of his mistakes. He’d do what he could to help secure Sanctuary while Lilith and Angel got the shield generator back up and running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, loader bots were trying to breach the entrance. Tim hung back with some other fighters and fired on them, frustrated with his voice modulator. He didn’t dare risk calling out their weak spots to the others. With the panic thick in the air, they’d hear Jack’s voice and fire on him immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he just hoped they’d notice his shots were the most effective. To his relief, some did seem to pick up on it and shouted it out to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the stronger loaders had gotten through and were advancing on the fighters. Tim swung around to take on a WAR loader, pushing a Crimson Raider out of the way of an attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shooting was limited thanks to his healing fingers and wrist, but he used his good hand to fire, keeping on the move so it struggled to aim at him. He made sure to keep his distance as well, instead taking calculated shots and backing away whenever it tried to advance on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another moonshot blitz had Sanctuary quaking again, throwing Tim off balance. He let himself fall, rolling with it to get out of the way of the WAR loader’s attack. He sprang back up, ignoring the ache it sent through his healing toes, and fired relentlessly. Two other Crimson Raiders fired off shots as well, and the WAR loader fell, unmoving, to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim saw a second horde join the first at the entrance, all of them starting to break through. He had to buy Angel and Lilith more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snatched two grandes off the belt of the closest Crimson Raider, ignoring the woman’s protests and dashing forward. He didn’t consider this a risk so much as a necessary desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got as close to the entrance as he dared, weaving between loaders. He rolled both grenades into the thick of the crowd and started retreating back, knowing he wouldn’t fully get out of the range of the blasts. Still, he’d be far enough away that it would just throw him and he’d have to make sure he landed right so he didn’t-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light tore through the area. Tim gasped as it blinded him, a heavy, indescribable sensation filling his body, like he was being yanked through time and space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Only instead of retreating through the loaders, Tim found himself hovering in midair for just a moment before he began to plummet down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fear of heights and general desire not to die horribly had a scream tearing from his throat as he fell, limbs flailing about as he tumbled through the air, gaining speed as he went. His mind didn’t even have a chance to comprehend what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he hit something solid, and pain tore through him with brutal force, and everything went dark. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim: I'm going to be brave!<br/>Tim, 3 minutes later: WAIT STOP I DON'T WANT TO BE BRAVE ANYMORE BACKSPACE BACKSPACE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t find him. I can’t find Tim. He’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words left Angel feeling cold. She stared at Axton, as if waiting for him to crack a grin and joke that Tim was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He just looked anxious and scared, eyes darting around as if expecting to see Tim with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they got him?” Axton said finally. “What if those bastards got him before Sanctuary moved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel touched his watch, her own panic feeding off Axton’s. “He gave me his watch to protect me. I can’t track him. He didn’t have an ECHO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dammit, dammit! When I find that idiot, I’m welding that damn watch to his wrist so he can never take it off again, because he always goes missing when he does!” Axton said, raking a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, both of you,” Maya ordered, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down? We were just infiltrated by Hyperion and now Tim is missing!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel told me that Lilith wasn’t in control of her powers. People may have gotten phased off or around Sanctuary. It’s possible he’s here but got phased to a different location, or it’s possible he got phased off Sanctuary,” Maya said. “What we need to do is organize. Send teams down to thin out Hyperion’s forces on the ground while we get a head count and determine who’s actually missing. When Hyperion’s forces are pushed back, we can send a rescue team to recover anyone left behind. Lilith appeared to be concentrated on going up, so my best guess is that anyone who got phased off wouldn’t have ended up far away from Sanctuary’s original location, if not somewhere in the rubble left behind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Hyperion has him, it could be too late to rescue him by then,” Axton argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Maya said, meeting his eyes. “I’m worried too. I want to make sure he’s safe. But we need to be organized in how we handle this. What we need is to establish a fast travel connection back to the ground so we can safely send our forces out. Angel can help speed that up. Right now, Jack’s forces are still down there. It’s too dangerous to launch a rescue mission right now. But we can also have Angel check Helios’s activity through the tablet to see if they have him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s expression calmed a bit and he gave a nod. “Alright. I’ll get the tablet. Set up the fast travel connection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton took off and Maya went to go direct the others to start figuring out who was missing. Angel hugged her knees to her chest, her head aching and her stomach twisting itself into knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His digi-Jacks hovered by her protectively, a small comfort. She could smell smoke in the air, a cacophony of voices rising as people tried to figure out what to do next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before Maya returned to her. “Angel, I know this is a lot. I know you’re worried. But I need your help to establish a fast travel connection back to Pandora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let herself be helped up. She was exhausted, but she’d do anything to help them. It was her fault they’d been attacked. It was her fault Timothy was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She connected herself to the fast travel network, pushing past Hyperion’s blocks to establish a secure connection. She concentrated even harder, deciding to alter the connection so that Hyperion wouldn’t be able to track DNA signatures coming and going from this station, as an added protection. Whatever safety she could give them, she would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she pulled away, she staggered a bit, Maya steadying her. Maya lowered her to the ground, her back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a connection. Send forces below to push back Hyperion,” Maya said into her ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton reappeared alongside some Crimson Raiders heading for the fast travel station. He handed Angel the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, can you do this?” Maya said. “You’ve pushed your powers a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to do this, Maya,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tattoo lit up as she connected herself to the Hyperion network. Worry for Tim washed over her and she dragged her exhausted mind through their data, opting for speed over stealth. She had to know before she became too tired to keep at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked the fast travel logs, but there was no sign of Tim’s DNA. She checked all their communications that she possibly could, frustrated to see Jack’s own ECHO was heavily protected against her. She tackled it ruthlessly, bursting through his carefully crafted codes to search for any communication about Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found nothing recent aside from his correspondences to Nisha about what they would do to Tim once they got him back. It made her shudder, her stomach knotting to the point she thought she might be ill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed back her nausea and forced herself to continue her search. But Jack had carefully avoided putting his plans in any digital form she would be able to track. Paranoid as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled herself from the network, pressing a hand to her aching head. “If his plan was to recapture Timothy, he didn’t leave a trace. Nothing digital, at least. But he was likely paranoid I’d check, so I doubt he put even a hint of his plans online where I could find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we don’t know what happened to him,” Axton said in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still accounting for everyone,” Maya said, taking the tablet from Angel. “We can’t rush to conclusions. Besides, he had the mask off and he wasn’t wearing his jacket. They might not have recognized him. He could still be safe, even if he’s not on Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to help take count of everyone,” Axton said. “I can’t just sit here. Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice came over their ECHOs, making them all jump. Angel’s heart slammed against her chest as she shrank back in fear. It was the voice they all wanted to hear, but not from the right man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone was in a panic,” Jack continued casually. “Didn’t even try to cover your tracks, kiddo. To be honest, my plan wasn’t to take him captive, but how could I resist when I got the chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack,” Axton snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack laughed. “You know, it’s almost like he enjoys being captured. Ah, but this time there’s only one way to get him back. See, I got him back to Helios without even Angel being able to trace it. And I’ve made it impossible for her to get you bandits back up here. That leaves just one option if you want this to end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s agonized screams came through the ECHO. Angel let out a quiet sob, pressing her hands to her ears. Axton clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Maya’s expression turned furious, her tattoo lighting up as if she could catch Jack through the ECHO to torture him the way he tortured Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming stopped and Jack’s laughter resumed. “Oh, that’s music to my freaking ears! Not to his for much longer. I figured since he’s missing an eye, might as well chop an ear off. You might want to get him back before he’s fully blind and deaf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Angel cried. “Stop it! You’re a monster! Leave him alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Jack said. “There you are. Finally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya closed her eyes, shaking her head. Angel didn’t even care anymore; he’d known she was alive. She couldn’t just sit here and listen to him hurt Timothy again. She’d done enough of that over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go,” she said. “Please, he doesn’t deserve this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want him back, you have to come home,” Jack said. “Just come home, Angel. I’ll protect you from those bandits and I’ll let them have my useless doppelganger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like we’d believe that,” Axton snapped. “You’ll keep them both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike you savages, I’d give up anything for my daughter,” Jack said darkly. “Come back to me, Angel. I’ll let him go. He might be missing a few pieces, but he’ll be alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” Angel whispered, terrified. “Stop this. Please. Please, he’s my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a bastard who betrayed me and put you in danger,” Jack snapped. “The only way he leaves alive is if I get my goddamn daughter back. You have one hour to make your choice, or I kill him. His life is in your hands now, Angel. And just know that every minute that passes, I get more and more tempted to chop him to pieces. In fact, I think he could do without a trigger finger, don’t you? He did point a gun at me after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Angel cried just before Tim’s anguished screams came through the ECHO again. “Stop! Dad, STOP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming cut off. “One hour, Angel. Or you’ll hear a whole lot of that and then you’ll never hear anything from him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut. Angel put her face in her hands and cried so hard she could hardly breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him!” Axton snapped, punching the wall. “Dammit, there’s got to be something we can do. That psycho isn’t just breaking his bones anymore. He’s-” He stopped and punched the wall again, harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Maya ordered, placing a hand on his arm. “This isn’t helping anything. Now we know Jack has Timothy, so we need to come up with a plan. Angel is too tired to get us up to Helios, and even if she could, Jack clearly has a plan to stop that from happening. We need to think of something else. Our forces are scattered right now because of the attack. We only have an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go back,” Angel said, lifting her head, her vision blurred by tears. Her throat ached, making it hard to speak. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch any more people die because of me. I’ll go back. If I go now, the worst might be a missing ear and finger for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said. “Jack won’t just give Timothy back to us and you know it. This is a trap to get both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even if it wasn’t a trap, he’d never forgive us,” Axton said tightly. “He wants you safe. He’d never forgive us or himself if Jack got you back in exchange for his freedom. The stubborn bastard would rather...There’s got to be something we can do. Some way to save him without sacrificing both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had exhausted herself. Even if she wanted to, she knew she’d never be able to disable Jack’s defenses in time to get them to Helios. And even if she could, Jack was on alert. He’d likely maim Tim if Angel even attempted to mount a rescue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, god. His ear. His finger. Jack wasn’t messing around this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt overwhelmed and hopeless. She didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Maya soothed, sitting next to her and pulling her in close. “Angel, calm down. We’re going to figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya? Axton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland stood there, covered in ash and debris, blood drying from wounds on him. He looked exhausted but determined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack just contacted us,” Maya said. “He has Timothy. He’s already claimed to cut off his ear and trigger finger. He’s demanding Angel turn herself over within an hour or he’ll kill Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland’s exhaustion grew at the news. “We don’t have the resources to mount an attack to rescue him. Lilith needs to rest. I’ve got the bulk of our uninjured forces pushing back Hyperion forces on the ground level so we can send in a rescue team. Even then, we’ll have to hold the position. We won’t be able to get the injured back up to Sanctuary with Jack’s forces prowling the area. It could take two days before we can get the injured back to Sanctuary.” He pressed a hand to his head, closing his eyes. “This is...I don’t know if we could do anything with only an hour. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t abandon him!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Roland said, sounding as tired as he looked now. He spread his arms, gesturing to the destruction. “Sanctuary has been hit, badly. We’re still trying to get track of everyone. We’ve got injured trapped on Pandora. We’ve got Jack’s forces pushing in to finish them off. We’ve got injured on Sanctuary who need medical attention and only so much supplies on hand. I’ve got to contact our supply lines and establish a chain to get us what we need. We simply don’t have the resources to go toe-to-toe with Jack in the next hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Maya said, tightening her hold on Angel. “It’s not that no one wants to help him, Angel. It’s that we’re not in a position. But we’ll think of something. We’ve got to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go back,” Angel said again. “I won’t let him die for me. And if Jack has me back-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll still try to kill us. We had this war with him long before we knew he had a child,” Roland said. “This doesn’t end with him getting you back. It ends with us killing him, or him killing us. With you in his hands, you’ll be subjected to his abuse again and used to charge the key. He can’t get you back Angel. If he does, your life is over and he gets the Warrior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he was right. She knew that, logically, it made more sense to protect her than Timothy. But she couldn’t bear the thought of him dying just to keep her safe from Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve it. This was all happening because she’d treated him no better than Jack did. She’d lied to him and used him, too much of a coward to ever tell him the truth. And now Jack was maiming him while he waited for Angel to decide if he lived or died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. She pressed her face to Maya’s shoulder, her chest heaving with sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not giving up,” Axton said. “We have to try something. What if we took his girlfriend captive and bargained Tim’s life for hers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook her head, trying to wipe at her eyes. “He won’t trade Timothy for Nisha. He’ll only trade Timothy for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t just kill him. If he does, he’s got nothing to bargain with anymore,” Axton said in frustration. “He has to be bluffing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Angel said. “Now that Timothy isn’t protecting Jack’s secrets anymore, Jack won’t risk letting him live. If he gives us too long, he gives us a chance to come up with a rescue plan. He won’t give us any more chances to rescue Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Jack was already cutting Tim up, he didn’t intend to let him live if Angel didn’t cooperate. She knew the others were right and that he likely wouldn’t let Tim live even if she did come back. Killing Tim would be the best way to ensure Hyperion intel didn’t leak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t just sit here and do nothing to save him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the tablet from Maya, then hesitated. What if trying to find a way to rescue him only prompted Jack to kill him faster?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, carefully slipping into the Hyperion network. She had to be careful this time. She couldn’t risk Jack finding out she was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was tired and it was hard to concentrate. Jack had put a defense up on the fast travel stations and she didn’t have the energy to get past it without leaving a trace that she’d done it. She moved on and instead tried to assess whether or not Nisha was on Helios. Axton’s plan likely wouldn’t work, but it was better than doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha didn’t appear to have been on Helios in a few days. It gave them an option, though not a very strong one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what else to do. Jack probably put Tim in a room with no technology for Angel to hack into. He had interrogation rooms like that specifically designed to keep her out. She’d only be able to see what was happening by accessing Jack’s ECHO, and he’d built defenses into it to keep her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set the tablet down, hating how useless she felt. “I don’t know what to do. Nisha isn’t there. I can’t access the fast travel stations without alerting Jack. The second we try to get to Helios, he’ll kill Timothy, I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going after Nisha seems to be our best bet,” Maya said. “It’s better than doing nothing. Even if it doesn’t work, it’s something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not giving up on him,” Axton said firmly. He unclipped his ECHO and tossed it to Angel. “Maya and I will head to Lynchwood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone?” Angel said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to rally a team,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others are needed here,” Maya said. “We’ll be careful. I promise. You’ll be in touch with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened her hold on the ECHO as they approached the fast travel station and disappeared. If only Angel had thought to check that power core before they used it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And had they caught Tim by plan or by chance? Would he have been fine if he’d stayed with Angel and sent Axton to guard the entrance instead? Had they caught him before Sanctuary was phased, or had he been trapped on the ground when Lilith used her powers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel supposed none of it mattered now. The fact was that Jack had caught Tim and he wasn’t taking any chances with him this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful Axton and Maya weren’t just giving up on him. But she knew with dread that this probably wouldn’t be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around as people moved about. They were trying to get what appeared to be a makeshift medical center set up and stocked with supplies. People were huddling together as the vault hunters tried to get a list of everyone on Sanctuary. Roland was on the move again, calling out orders and trying to get the situation under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew they didn’t have the resources to help Timothy. But some part of her was still bitter to see them skip past his disappearance and move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair to them. She understood that. But it didn’t stop the anger swelling in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t sit still. She got up and began to pace, sticking close to the wall so she could lean against it when she got too tired. She was still weakened from the slag and Eridium injections, even if she didn’t need them anymore. It would take time to recover her strength after being dependent on Eridium for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to go along and investigate the network like she had to discover Jack’s train trap. It was a whole other beast to use her powers to establish connections or bring the shield generator back online. That took a lot of energy, and she could feel her body begging her to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t, though. She kept checking the time anxiously, trying to keep herself from sitting down and screaming in frustration. As more time ticked by with nothing from her friends, her body grew more restless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel.” Maya’s voice came over the ECHO at last, sounding as frustrated as Angel felt. “Angel, she’s not here. We’ve checked everywhere. Nisha is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Angel immediately picked up the Hyperion tablet and dug into the network. She sat down heavily. “Her DNA signature. She fast traveled to Helios just after you guys left. Jack knew. He goddamn knew we’d try it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re coming back now,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel tossed the ECHO aside and tugged at her hair. It was too late. They didn’t have enough time to come up with another plan now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before Axton and Maya appeared. Both looked desperately angry, sharing a silent look with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel checked the time and got up, unable to be still. “He’s only got twelve minutes left. We have to- there’s got to be- Oh, god, he’s going to die. He’s going to die and it’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya grabbed her, pulling her close. “Angel, stop. Stop. Whatever happens is on Jack, not on you. Jack was obsessed with making Timothy pay. You couldn’t stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have time,” Axton said, but his shoulders slumped hopelessly. “We can’t stop. We can’t just let him die. We can’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else to do!” Maya said, tightening her hold on Angel. “I don’t know, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton turned away from them. He resumed punching the wall in anger. Maya didn’t stop him this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel clung to Maya, trembling. They were almost out of time. Jack had outsmarted them yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya, kiddos!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel jumped in surprise. She pulled back as Axton turned around, all of them staring at the ECHO with growing dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m about ten minutes early, but I was getting so bored of waiting,” Jack said. “And, to be honest, my doppelganger is no fun anymore. I let him keep the ear and eye so he could really experience this, though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monster,” Angel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know, he really screams when you cut his hand off?” Jack said. “Had to get myself earplugs. But it had no fingers left anyway, so I figured he didn’t need it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to kill you!” Axton said furiously. “You’re going to fucking die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well. Someone got attached,” Jack taunted. “Angel, are you coming back home? It’d be a real shame to kill him now. He’s not in the best of shape, but they can always get him cybernetic limbs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t kill him,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will,” Jack assured. “See, I decided I don’t care anymore how he found out. The fact is that he found out and he kidnapped my daughter and turned her over to bandits. He betrayed me. And he’s going to die for that if I don’t get my freaking daughter back now. Angel, don’t make me kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let out a soft sound of pain. She couldn’t go back to him. She knew that, but she also knew that Tim would die for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Jack said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud thump, and a whimper. Angel resisted the urge to cover her ears again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Jack’s voice rasped. No, not Jack. Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting impatient, Angel,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream. “Please!” Tim pleaded, before there was more screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to save him. She’d do anything to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But going back wouldn’t save him. He would die, and everyone else would be in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t go back,” Angel forced herself to say, clutching at Maya because her legs were no longer strong enough to keep her standing. “Fuck you, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did they put in your head?” Jack demanded. “This is on you, Angel! I gave you a chance to save him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s screams came again, horrible and piercing. The sound of something tearing flesh, and then Tim’s screams turned to wet gurgles. They dragged on for a long moment before there was silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid, stupid bastard!” Jack said, the sound of thumps as if he was kicking the body. “You happy now, Angel? He had to die because of you. Just like your mother. How many more people have to die before you realize I’m the only one who can keep you safe from yourself? Come back to me or I swear I’ll kill every single one of the Crimson Raiders. Everything that happens next is because you’re throwing a tantrum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feed cut. Angel fell to her knees. Maya held her so tightly it hurt, but she couldn’t protest the grip. Axton stared at the ECHO as if he was in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” he said slowly. “Jack killed him. Timothy is dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down and continued staring. His breathing was unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel couldn’t stop hearing that wet gurgling. It sounded like Jack had slit his throat, or maybe stabbed it. A horrible way to die. A terrifying way to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the last words he ever heard were Angel refusing to go back to save him, and Jack assuring that Angel had caused his death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel rested her forehead against Maya’s shoulder. As the tears came hot and fast, she opened her mouth and screamed, Timothy’s loss a grueling pain on each of their hearts. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to update this today and have to leave you guys with that cliffhanger for another day, but good news I'm here with the worst chapter ever to leave you with until the weekend :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They sat in the HQ in somber silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had informed the others of what had happened when they came to see why Angel was screaming. Angel barely even remembered them moving to HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton had retreated upstairs, Gaige following him. They regularly heard the sounds of him punching and kicking at things upstairs, or his angry yet muffled outbursts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was caught between grief and disbelief. Had they not just played darts and laughed the night away? Had they not just grasped happiness?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Timothy was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton had tried to argue that it could be a trick. But if it was, why hadn’t Tim contacted them yet? They’d sent medical teams down to treat the injured. If Tim was among them, he surely would’ve taken a health kit and then reached out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why would Jack risk a trick like that? Sure, he was a liar. But he was a calculated liar, not a reckless one. Why claim he had Tim if it was entirely possible Tim was on Sanctuary, separated but okay? Why give Angel an hour, during which Tim could’ve been reunited with them, instead of demanding she come right away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to act,” Roland said, breaking the silence. “Go bring Axton and Gaige down. Sitting here isn’t accomplishing anything. If we hesitate too long, Jack will only trap us further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zer0 went upstairs to get Axton and Gaige. The three returned a minute later, Axton’s eyes red and glassy, but his posture ready for battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Roland said. “As it stands right now, Jack thinks he’s ahead. He’s struck Sanctuary, forcing us to retreat and shaking our confidence in our safety. He’s killed our people. He continues to push below to get at the injured, but our people are defending them steadily. We’ve ordered our supply lines to scatter and set up new routes. It’ll delay getting supplies but should protect them from Jack’s assaults. It’ll take another day or two to get the injured up to Sanctuary, but we have medical teams treating them down below.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of this sounds good,” Gaige said moodily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not. But Jack wants us to be hopeless and helpless. Instead, we’ll take a blow at him. He might have recalled his girlfriend to Helios so we can’t get at her, but we have options,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Axton said, clenching his fists. “What the hell are we supposed to strike that could put a dent in Jack’s smug ego?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bunker,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Maya said. “Why would we attack that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, seriously, I thought it was empty now without the kid there?” Salvador said. “The hell’s the point of going after it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s where he was charging the key. It’s why he wants a Siren,” Roland said. “We destroy that, we deal a blow to Jack. If we can’t get the key from him, we can at least make it useless to him. If we tear down his plan for charging it enough, we might even be able to draw him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just going to keep killing,” Angel said numbly. “He won’t stop. He sacrificed Wilhelm and murdered Timothy, and they were two of his closest men. He’ll do anything to wake the Warrior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why we have to stop him,” Roland said. “I am sorry we weren’t able to save Timothy this time, I really am. But we can’t stop and get caught up in our grief. He killed more than just Timothy with this attack. We need to avenge them all and put a stop to him before anyone else falls victim. Drawing him out is the best way to do that, and I think our best chance is by making that vault key useless to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to get into the Bunker without Timothy?” Maya said. “It was too secure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack has other doppelgangers. We know for a fact he has at least one stationed at Opportunity to oversee construction. We target him,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a pocket watch double,” Angel said. When they all stared at her, she clarified, “He’s not surgically altered or DNA treated to be Jack, like Timothy was. He’s just using a pocket watch that cloaks him to look like Jack. It’ll disguise you, but you’ll still need voice clips of Jack to recreate the password to get in. I can disable the gate if I’m there physically, possibly remotely. If not, you can probably use Claptrap to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all seemed so easy. She tried to focus on their plan instead of the hole in her chest. She felt like she’d fall right in and become lost in herself forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what we do. We get in, destroy the chamber Angel was kept in, and get out,” Roland said. “You already defeated the security systems, and I doubt Jack has rebuilt them. He won’t expect us to target the Bunker a second time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s go,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland held up a hand. “Axton, I understand you want to strike back at Jack. But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t listen to Tim die,” Axton snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Gaige muttered nervously, putting a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shook her off. “He choked on his own blood, Roland. You didn’t have to listen to it, but we did, even Angel. Yea, we want to strike back at Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t be hasty,” Roland said. “That’s a sure way to get someone else killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, Axton,” Maya said. “Besides, it’s been a long day. We need to rest. We can start again in the morning. We won’t let Jack get away with this. But Angel needs to rest after using her powers so much, and the rest of us are tired too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been running around Sanctuary to get a list of who was missing and distribute supplies. They’d had to put down loaders that had managed to make it onto Sanctuary before Lilith phased it away, and control the spreading fires on the edge of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Roland said. “Everyone, go clean up and get some rest. We’ll start in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya ushered Angel upstairs, away from the others as they began to talk in low voices. Angel stared at the table beside her bed, where her drawings rested. Drawings of them happy. Drawings of them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized she didn’t even have any pictures of them with Timothy. He’d exist only in her mind and her drawings now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to try and get some sleep. I’ll get you sleeping pills if you want,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sat on the bed and shook her head. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, this isn’t on you,” Maya said seriously. “It’s not. Jack is a sick man. It’s not your fault he’s your father, and it’s not your fault he killed Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy was no use to him anymore. He’d freed me and helped you guys. And Jack had taught him to resist torture, which came back to bite Jack because it meant he wouldn’t be able to get information about the Crimson Raiders out of Timothy,” Angel said, hugging her knees to her chest. “Timothy almost died for him, and Jack just...just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya rubbed her back, but Angel didn’t cry this time. She just stared at the empty bed Tim had slept in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Axton come back up here to sleep?” she asked at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shook her head. “No, I don’t think he will. He’s not handling this very well. He feels helpless and it makes him angry. He won’t want reminders of Timothy right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hold a service or something,” Angel said, her chest tightening. “It’s not right. I don’t want to go on like it just happened and he’s gone now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. We will, Angel. When things calm down a little, we’ll hold a service for him,” Maya said softly. “We’re not going to just forget about him. He was our friend. He was one of us. But I don’t think it’s really hit any of us yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it hadn’t. Angel’s pain had receded, leaving her numb and confused. Like Tim might walk upstairs any moment, complaining about something or bickering with Axton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t. No one came upstairs. His bed remained empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curled into his jacket, running her fingers over his watch. She didn’t know what to do now. He’d asked her to look out for his mom if anything happened to him, but she was dead too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay right here, Angel,” Maya said. “Please, try and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t want to. She was afraid to close her eyes. Afraid to wake up without Tim and realize that this was her new reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her mind was exhausted from the use of her powers. Against her will, she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dreamt of Jack, of Tim, of the Crimson Raiders, of her mother. They all yelled at her, blamed her for their deaths, their tragedies, their ruined lives. She didn’t fight back; they weren’t wrong about any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke, Timothy’s bed was still empty. The hole inside her expanded, threatening to swallow her up into nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got out of bed. Maya had fallen asleep in the chair next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grabbed blank paper and a pencil. She went out onto the balcony and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to draw what she imagined Timothy looked like before he was forced to look like Jack. He’d mentioned once that he never used to brush his hair, so she imagined it messy, maybe even kind of curly. She dotted freckles along his face like she always did, but stared at his eyes and hair. What color would they have been? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so used to seeing him with his blue eye, the same shade as her own. But she doubted he’d had blue eyes before. Maybe hazel. She pictured various hair colors, then decided she liked it ruddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew and drew, but none of it would bring him back. He was dead, probably floating out in space somewhere. Jack would have no use for his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew her mother. She didn’t remember her very well and Jack never took out pictures of her. But Angel drew what she could remember of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of her father’s grief at her death. How could he cause that pain to others, knowing it so well himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a monster. But Angel knew she was no better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before Maya joined her on the balcony with food. Angel wasn’t hungry and Maya didn’t push her to eat. Instead, they sat side by side while Angel continued to draw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after a while, Maya stood up. “We’re getting ready to move on Opportunity. Will you at least go sit with the others downstairs? I don’t think you should be alone right now. I don’t think any of us should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But it’s for the best,” Maya said. “You don’t have to talk to anyone. Just...be around people. Please, Angel. I won’t lie. I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel appreciated it as much as she resented it. She reluctantly stood up, heading inside and tossing her drawings on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya led her downstairs. The others were moving about, preparing for the coming mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help?” Angel said. She thought she might go crazy if she just had to sit here with her thoughts and that hollowness inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could use your help to navigate Opportunity and find the double,” Maya said, handing her an ECHO. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move out,” Mordecai directed the vault hunters. “Stay on alert, though. Jack and his forces are still out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Jack try to stop us,” Axton snarled, storming out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a hell of a road trip,” Salvador said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t poke at him. He’s ready to go off on the first person to test him,” Gaige said, kicking Salvador in the shin. “Just leave him alone, Sal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slaughter haunts the mind?” Krieg said to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just leaned against him. “Yea, Krieg. I still can’t believe he’s just...gone. But Roland is right and we need to focus right now if we don’t want to lose anyone else. Timothy got caught because he was protecting Sanctuary. Let’s honor him by keeping up the fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel just stared down at the ECHO in her hands. She wished Timothy had stayed with her and sent Axton to defend the entrance instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked back at her own terrible thought. What kind of person was she, to sit here and wish it had been Axton instead of Tim who got caught? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disgusted herself. She was no better than Jack. She was as selfish as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton was her friend, too. She didn’t want any of them to die. How dare she even think like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland sat next to her. The others had filed out of the room, leaving behind only Roland, Mordecai, and a Crimson Raider Angel didn’t recognize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked around while we were scrapping the loaders for Scooter. I know Axton was hoping there was a chance it was a trick by Jack,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel opened her mouth to ask, but then shut it. Roland’s expression was too neutral for it to be good news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d darted into the oncoming loaders to throw grenades at the hordes trying to push their way through. That was the last anyone saw of him,” Roland said. “It’s likely he was grabbed as Lilith was phasing Sanctuary, or that he was phased off Sanctuary and landed in the midst of the loader hordes. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never should’ve turned Jack against him for me,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair to say. She knew it as soon as the words left her mouth. She hadn’t exactly left him any choice in the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wrong,” Roland said firmly. “He saved you. You both would’ve died in Jack’s hands and Jack would’ve gone on to wake the Warrior and terrorize Pandora. Now you’re safe and we have a good chance at stopping Jack once and for all. That wouldn’t have been possible without Timothy. I didn’t trust him at first. But he earned my respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never should’ve run off on his own. He told me to stay with him, but then he went off,” Angel said, shaking her head. Her thoughts were turning dark. She knew it wasn’t fair to any of them, least of all to Timothy. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that he could’ve survived this if they’d just stayed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, what happened is done. There’s no changing it. Stressing over it won’t help,” Roland said. “I am sorry he was killed. I’m so sorry you had to hear it happen. But he made his choices. So long as you stayed safe in the end, I doubt he’d regret them. If there was one thing I noticed about him, it was that he was fiercely loyal. He wanted to protect you, and I imagine Maya and Axton as well. I understand you’re bitter and you’re heartbroken over it all right now. I only hope that one day you come to understand this wasn’t a death he’d regret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her shoulder and stood up, going to speak with Mordecai. Angel didn’t feel any better from his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back down at the ECHO and her tattoo lit up as she accessed the private network she’d stored all her recordings on. She wished she’d thought to record their night at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug through her recordings, desperate to hear his voice and dreading it all at the same time. The voice of the man she wanted to hear was the voice of the man who’d taken him from her. She would never get to relive their conversations without reliving the horror of her father murdering Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t let him...let him hurt you…You’re...uhhh...you’re a good kid. Yea. Good...good kid…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s voice came faintly from the ECHO. She played the recording again, and then a third time. He’d been on those heavy sleeping pills, just speaking his mind with none of his usual cautious restraint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t a good kid. She was as horrible as Jack, and he’d died without ever knowing the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at her tattooed arm, then yanked the sleeve of Tim’s jacket over her hand to completely hide it. If she’d never gotten this stupid power, everything would’ve been fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom wouldn’t be dead. Her dad wouldn’t have gone crazy with grief and power. She never would’ve become as manipulative as him. He never would’ve killed Tim and his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had gotten this power, and now all these people were dead because of it. She felt an unbearable anger, so heavy on her chest that she thought she might suffocate with the force of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to destroy the whole world. What good was a world where her own father brutally murdered one of her only friends?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this how Tim always felt? She used to get so frustrated with his angry outbursts, but had this sort of heavy, inescapable emotion weighed him down all those years? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been forced to become a monster as cruel as Jack himself. Angel had become one by nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland,” she said. He turned to face her just as the tears hit her eyes. “Roland, there’s no chance he’s still alive out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland came back over, sitting down and putting an arm around her. His silence was all the answer she needed, and she leaned against him for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t deserve to die,” she said. “He was finally starting to heal from all the shit Jack put him through. He never wanted to be that person. He was finally getting a chance to be who he wanted to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d understood each other in a way she knew no one else would. She longed to hug him once more, to apologize for getting him into this mess. If she could just have him back, she’d tell him everything. She’d take the consequences if it meant he got to live the life he deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deserved redemption. He deserved friends who loved him. He deserved a good life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear that wet gurgle, the sound of him choking on his own blood. She closed her eyes, the tears spilling onto her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mordecai,” Roland called. “Please, take Angel to get a drink at Moxxi’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t argue. She got up, leaving the ECHO behind to follow Mordecai. She had to get out of the HQ. The others would manage at Opportunity without her. If they needed her, she could always use Mordecai’s ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the HQ is where she’d spent so much time with Timothy, watching him slowly heal from the abuse he’d endured. She couldn’t stand to stay in there with her thoughts chasing themselves in dark circles like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai led her out of HQ and the breeze immediately hit them. She zipped up Tim’s jacket, wondering if she’d grow into it as she got older. All she had left of him now were his jacket and his watch. She’d take good care of them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what happened to him, Angel,” Mordecai said. “You’re probably sick of hearing that already, but I mean it. There was no hesitation on his face when he went to save Axton’s life at that fight with Wilhelm. I tried to stop him, and he told me Axton wasn’t going to die for him. He was a lot braver than I expected. Loyal, too. I could see it in that fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was always too loyal for his own good. Of course he finally finds good people to give that loyalty to and he…” She stopped herself and hugged her arms to her chest. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. This kinda thing ain’t easy,” Mordecai said. “It was so sudden and gruesome for you. You’ll be struggling with your emotions for a while, I bet. Bet right now you’re constantly torn between angry and sad, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said quietly. “It’s like there’s a...a hole inside me.” She touched her chest lightly. “Like I’ll fall in and never get back out. I don’t know if I’m more scared of too many emotions or none at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s normal,” Mordecai assured her. “Look, I’m no therapist. But I’ve dealt with my share of grief. I won’t tell you it gets easier. I think it just gets easier to recognize and deal with, not easier to comprehend. You’ll always wonder why he had to die. You’ll always wonder why things couldn’t have gone differently. You’ll run through all the different scenarios over and over. But eventually, you’ll get back to your life. Not forgot him. But keep going, because you can’t spend your life mourning, even if it sometimes feels like you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to move on. Moving on would feel like betraying him. Why should she get to continue to live and heal while he rotted away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered Moxxi’s bar. It was more filled than usual, but quiet. Somber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went up to the bar. Moxxi got drinks for both of them, her expression matching the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack will pay,” she said. “He manipulated that poor boy for years and then just killed him like he was some disobedient animal that had to be put down. He’ll pay for that. He’ll pay for attacking Sanctuary and killing our people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gripped her soda tightly. She looked at the dart board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mordecai,” she said. “Can we play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Sure, if that’s what you want,” Mordecai said, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set up a game for them. Angel practiced what Tim had told her, though Mordecai’s aim was much better than hers. Still, focusing on her shots made it easier to escape her thoughts, at least for a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They played five games before Mordecai got the call that the vault hunters were on their way back, their mission completed. Angel stepped away from the dart board, rubbing at the band of Tim’s watch for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai walked her back to Sanctuary. Neither spoke, which Angel was grateful for. She knew they were trying to help her, but words wouldn’t ease the ache right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached Sanctuary, where the others were gathered. Maya motioned her over, putting an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got it all,” she said. “We’ll move on the Bunker tomorrow. Jack was trying to taunt us the whole time, but he won’t win in the end. We won’t let him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That smug bastard,” Axton said, clenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack doesn’t know what we’re after. You guys rest up, and I’ll draw up an attack plan,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest, Roland,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland shook his head. “I’m fine. This is too important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sighed but didn’t push the matter. As Roland disappeared, the others began to get food together and discuss their plan of attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sat with them, but she didn’t eat or process their words. They’d be returning to the Bunker, where this had all started. Where Tim had taken a bullet in the gut for rescuing Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were going back and he wouldn’t be with them. He didn’t get the chance to see Jack’s demise. Angel knew the world wasn’t fair, but she felt it so strongly now that she had to press her hands into her lap to keep from lashing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stayed together until it got late. Rather than take Angel back upstairs, Maya led her over to one of the empty bunks. Angel was beyond relieved not to have to wake to that empty bed upstairs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crawled into bed as the others settled in around her. Unlike last night, she wasn’t exhausted from the use of her powers, and sleep eluded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she rolled onto her side and watched the others. Salvador and Maya had fallen asleep. Zer0 had left the Bunker. Gaige was watching something on her ECHO, having pulled the covers up to try and hide the glow of the screen. Axton laid with his hands folded under his head, staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression, eyes fixed on the spot above which was the bed Tim had always slept in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she had an ECHO so she could listen to her conversations with Tim. She longed to have another one with him. She wanted to hear him laugh again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was gone. It was slowly starting to settle in. It was one thing to say it was a trick an hour or two after his disappearance. But now? As another night slowly claimed Pandora with no sign of Tim, Angel felt the finality of the situation in her gut like a cancer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t bother trying to sleep. As the night stretched on, neither did Axton. She watched him watch the ceiling, knowing they were sharing the same grief, the same regret, the same guilt. They were the ones to let him go off. They didn’t stop him. And now he was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither one of them cried as the darkness sank into their minds, their hearts. They just stared and wondered why they hadn’t stopped him when they had the chance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's your daily dose of angst and sadness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel ate in the morning, but only a little. She didn’t feel hungry, but Maya gently urged her to at least get something in her stomach so she didn’t get sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re attacking the Bunker today?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Maya said. “We’ll be using Claptrap to drop the gate. It’s too dangerous to bring you out on Pandora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said bitterly. She’d have to stay behind while they avenged Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Maya said. “You got our shield generator back up. You established a fast travel connection for us. You’re the one who knew what we’d need to get back into the Bunker to destroy it. Stop being so hard on yourself. You’ve done an incredible job. But leave the fighting to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to learn how to use a gun,” Angel said before she could stop herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked pained for a moment before giving a slow nod. “Alright. I won’t stop you. I’m probably not the best person to teach you. When Axton calms down a little, I think he’d be better at it. He learned in the Dahl military, which probably has more of a technique than me just grabbing guns and firing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be good for both of them. It would give her and Axton something to focus on. A way to feel productive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t dare ask him now. With no sleep, he was even more irritable than before, prowling around HQ impatiently for their mission to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland came in, his expression grim. “Change of plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Axton said sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s forces are pushing harder to get at our injured. We haven’t been able to clear a path to evacuate them. They’re cutting off our supply lines, and we can’t get more medical equipment or supplies to the teams down there,” Roland said. “Our forces are starting to fall back. I need you to go wipe out Jack’s forces so we can get the injured up to Sanctuary for proper treatment. I’ve been informed that with the lack of supplies and the exhaustion of the medical teams, some of them won’t survive the day at this rate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to Jack to go after the injured,” Axton said, shaking his head in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s revenge and a message, isn’t it?” Gaige said. “We got away, but we weren’t strong enough to protect our own people. Ugh, fuck that guy. Let’s go save our people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him kill anyone else,” Angel said to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t,” Maya assured, a look of determination coming to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed the others out, guilty to leave Angel behind again but knowing it needed to be done. She caught up to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton, Angel wants to learn how to shoot,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll fuckin’ teach her so she can help us fill her shitbag dad full of holes,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, about Timothy-” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Axton said, his shoulders slumping and his anger turning to exhaustion. He had heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes and she knew he hadn’t slept last night. “I was right there, Maya. I let him go. I can’t forgive myself for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. It still doesn’t change the fact that I watched him leave and I didn’t stop him. I should’ve been the one to go protect the entrance,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no guarantee he wouldn’t have gotten phased off Sanctuary anyway,” Maya said. “Look, it happened. Stop beating yourself up about it. He wouldn’t want that. Let’s avenge him. He deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserved to survive,” Axton said. “But since he didn’t, yea, I plan to kill Jack. For fuck’s sake; we don’t even have a body to bury. Jack didn’t even give him that. The sick bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice had gone rough with grief and anger. Maya didn’t press him anymore, just let them lapse into silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the fast travel station, taking it down to Pandora with the others. They made their way to the ruins of Sanctuary, all of them still surprised to see the city missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more surprising was the swarm of loaders, massive in its force. They might have slowed Jack’s production of them temporarily, but he appeared to have set up shop somewhere new to mass produce the damn things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wasn’t surprised their people were getting overwhelmed. The loaders didn’t tire like humans did. And if Jack could keep sending them, even at a slower pace than usual, it wouldn’t take much longer to break through to the injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flung her arm out, tattoos lighting up as she caught a group of them in her phaselock. The others were running forward, eager to let loose on Jack’s forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton was already firing away, his rage and pain driving him recklessly. Maya was relieved to see Gaige following close behind to have his back. He needed this release, but he also needed someone to keep an eye on him in his reckless assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya let herself let loose too, firing away and using her powers more recklessly than usual, grief and anger driving her. Krieg stayed near her to keep loaders from swarming her, and she shot him a grateful look every time he stopped loaders from advancing on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tore their way through the hordes, needing to buy enough space for the injured to be evacuated. Roland was sending down more people to help keep them covered on their way to the fast travel station and Maya could see their vehicles already starting to approach in anticipation. Still, the Crimson Raiders were stretched thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But between their group, they made a sizable dent and pressed the advantage to turn that dent into more. They destroyed loader after loader, the exhausted Crimson Raiders pushing back as well, encouraged by the power and brutal enthusiasm of the vault hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” one said to Maya. “Have half your people go start helping with the evacuations, please. We’ll hold them off from now. They just need cover to the vehicles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Maya said. “Axton! Zer0! Help me evacuate the injured!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salvador was tearing through the loaders with corrosive weapons, Krieg battling them away from the tired Crimson Raiders. Gaige and Deathtrap were taking out a good chunk, as well. Maya figured it was best to leave them fighting. Zer0 would be quick to react to any surprise attacks, and Maya’s powers and Axton’s turret would keep them from getting swarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton and Zer0 joined up with her and they took off for the tents that had been set up as emergency medical centers. They went into the first tent, Maya relieved to see that most of the injured in here were capable of moving without much help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it took them time to get everyone out and across the battlefield without any casualties. They managed to get them into some of the waiting vehicles, waving them on ahead before going back for the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are the worst of the injured? We should get them out before Jack sends reinforcements,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The back tent. We were trying to reduce the risk of the loaders getting to them. They’re completely defenseless,” one of the Crimson Raiders informed her. “It’ll take time to evacuate them. Most of them need to be carried, and some of them are so bad we can’t risk jostling them too much. There’s a girl in there with a broken neck, and another guy who had to have both his legs amputated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Axton said. “Then let’s move while we have the loader situation under some control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed for the back tent, going in. Most of the patients weren’t even conscious, and the place smelled of blood and piss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Maya ordered them to start evacuating. She moved along the tent with the others, offering what assistance she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when she slammed into Axton that she snapped out of her focused state. “What the hell, Axton? We need to keep moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” he said, voice devoid of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed a badly trembling finger. “Am I- Is that- Oh, fuck, Maya, please, don’t tell me I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya followed his finger. She froze as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man lying on the cot towards the back of the tent wasn’t moving. The angle he was at, the bulk of his face was bandaged. But the hair sticking out from the bandages was a familiar shade of brown, shot through with a wide streak of gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm laid at his side, hand covered by a thin sheet. There was a bad tan line at the wrist, as if he’d been wearing a watch for a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get my hopes up,” Axton whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya moved forward, everything fleeing away from her in fear. If it wasn’t him, she was going to be crushed all over again. She didn’t know if she could bear that a second time. She doubted Axton could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the man, looking at his face and pulling the sheet back, and sank to her knees. Her vision blurred and she grabbed his hand so tightly she was surprised it didn’t wake him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The part of his face not bandaged was scarred in the shape of the vault symbol. His other wrist had a tattoo around it. His fingers were taped together, a brace on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, fuck!” Axton said, dropping beside Maya and throwing his arms over Tim’s unmoving body. “Oh, you absolute fucking asshole! I’m going to kill you myself when you wake up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was crying. Maya was crying. They pressed their shoulders together and held onto Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get him out of here,” Maya said at last, wiping at her eyes. She got up, looking around and gesturing to an exhausted medical team member. “What happened to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cracked his head open,” the man said. “We could only give him one health kit due to limited supplies, but it wasn’t enough to fix him up because he had other injuries, as well. We were trying to save our anesthetic, but he got disoriented and violent when we tried to stitch his wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely our stubborn bastard,” Axton said, gripping him tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get him back to Sanctuary. Oh, god, Axton. He’s alive.” Maya reached out to touch Tim’s chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful not to jostle him. His neck might be damaged. We didn’t have anything to keep it braced with,” the medical team member said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medical team were moving about, giving instructions on who needed to be kept still. Everyone was trying to help carry the injured out on their cots. It was going to be difficult to get them safely past the loaders without jostling them about too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take him,” Axton said, getting one end of the cot. “We won’t lose him. Not now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya grabbed the other end and helped him lift the cot. They filed out with the others, Zer0 catching up to them to help protect them. He cocked his head to the side at the sight of Timothy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know how he’s alive,” Axton said. “But we do know he cracked his head open and had to be sedated. That’s why he never contacted us. But it still doesn’t explain what gave Jack the confidence to pull that stunt. Fuck, I’m going to kill Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus,” Maya said. “Timothy needs us. We can kill Jack later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the battlefield, Axton deployed his turret as a precaution. Zer0 stayed close to them, only moving away to cut down any loaders that got too close. They had to move slowly, careful with the injured, but the others were working hard to keep their path clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya could’ve cried as they reached a vehicle and loaded Tim’s cot onto it. Axton climbed onto the vehicle, carefully holding Tim’s head steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only one more tent left to evacuate,” he said, his eyes pleading with Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go with Timothy/I will evacuate them/I can manage it,” Zer0 said, giving Maya a light nudge towards the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t abandon the others,” Maya argued. “Let Axton go. I’ll help finish the evacuations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will shock Angel/You should be with her right now/And with Timothy,” Zer0 said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Maya bit her lip, but he was right. Seeing Timothy alive had left her and Axton in a state of shock in the middle of an important mission. She couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it would be for Angel, who was in the process of grieving him. “Thank you, Zer0.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and took off with the others to get the last tent. Maya helped hold one of the other injured steady as the vehicle took off for the fast travel station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They approached it and Maya forced Axton to wait as they got the worst of the injured off and fast traveled up to Sanctuary. When it was Timothy’s turn, she helped him carry the cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fast travel took them up to Sanctuary, where citizens were helping transport the injured. Axton waved them all away and headed for HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay? Should we take him to Zed and tell Angel rather than just come running in with him?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we take him to Zed, he won’t get medical attention right away. If we have him, we can administer health kits until he wakes up,” Axton said. “He needs them, especially if he hurt his neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he was right. Zed would have his hands full with the worst of the injured. As bad as Tim looked, he was by far in better shape than some of the others who had been in that tent with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully carried him to Sanctuary. Maya made Axton set him down so she could go inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland,” she said, pulling him aside and speaking in a low voice. “We found Timothy among the injured. Jack tricked us. He never had Timothy. But this is going to be a shock to Angel. I need you to keep her distracted so we can get him upstairs and treated before breaking the news to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Roland said. He placed a hand on Maya’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I’m glad to hear he’s alive. Was he badly injured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not sure the extent of the injuries, but he hurt his head pretty badly,” Maya said. “Let us get him settled so his condition doesn’t scare her. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland immediately went over to Angel, saying something to her and drawing her out of the room. Maya went back outside and they carried Tim inside and upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Transferring him to his bed was a slow process, but they managed it with the barest movements of his head. As soon as he was settled, Axton injected him with a health kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was blood coated in his hair, on his clothes, and on part of his bandages. Maya didn’t dare touch the bandages right now, not until the health kits had a chance to fix him up a bit since she didn’t know the damage. Instead, she cut through his shirt and threw it away to hide some of the blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had cuts and bruises on his upper body, as well as having a bandaged shoulder. Maya took a washcloth and cleaned off as much of the dried blood as she could, trying to gently get it out of his hair without touching his head or pulling at his hair too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton trickled some water into his mouth and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Tim never even stirred through any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go tell her,” Maya said, looking him over. “This is the best condition we’ll get him in until the health kits kick in. It’s cruel to make her wait any longer to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bandages wrapped around Tim’s head, his hair sticking out messily. They covered most of the left side of his face as well, including his blind eye. Maya wanted to see the damage, but their supplies would be scarce for a bit, so it was best to wait and change his bandages after a day or two of health kit treatments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he’s alive,” Axton said, sitting down heavily in the chair he’d dragged up to the bed. He took Tim’s hand in his, reaching out and lightly brushing a strand of hair away from Tim’s eye. “He said he always comes back to us. Thank god he meant it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya left him to have a moment with Tim as she went in search of Angel. She found her sitting on one of the beds, staring at the wall with a blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” she said, sitting next to her. “Angel, we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you back already?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because things changed,” Maya said. “Listen to me carefully. Jack lied to us. He didn’t kill Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard it!” Angel said, balling her hands into fists. “We all did, Maya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Angel, we found him,” Maya said, placing her hand over one of Angel’s fists. “We found him among the injured. He must’ve hit his head when he got phased off Sanctuary. They had to sedate him to stitch the wound. That’s why he never contacted us. He couldn’t. He’s been unconscious in a medical tent this whole time. We never asked anyone to report him to us, because we thought Jack had him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stared at her. There was no expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton and I brought him back here,” she continued. “He’s upstairs. We’re giving him health kit treatments. We need to be careful though, because they’re not sure if he hurt his neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs,” Angel repeated numbly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is a shock to you. It was a shock to us,” Maya said, curling her fingers around Angel’s hand. “Please take a moment before you go see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs,” she said. She slowly put her free hand over her mouth, eyes widening. “He...He...We heard him...I…” She jerked her hand away from Maya and let out a pained cry. “My own father put me through that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya wrapped her arms around Angel, pulling her close. “I’m sorry, Angel. I’m so sorry. But he’s alive. Timothy is alive. He’ll be okay if we keep treating him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t even thought of that, though. Of course Angel would be horrified to find out her own father had put her through the trauma of listening to Tim die just as a trick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held Angel for a long while. It was Angel who finally pushed away from her, looking shaken and pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and Maya didn’t stop her. She just followed Angel to the stairs as she slowly climbed them, stopping at the top with her gaze on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her gaze, her eyes falling to Tim’s unconscious form. Axton was trying to trickle water into his mouth again, but stopped when he noticed Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do more than just hold his hand,” Axton warned. “We need to be careful of his neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t move any closer though. She just stared at him from the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be happy,” she said at last, tears gathering in her eyes. “I know I should. But it’s not happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, we all went through a great shock,” Maya said. “It’s not easy. Your own father convinced you he’d murdered Timothy, only for you to find out two days later that he’d been alive the whole time. Maybe it’ll be easier when he wakes up and we can make sense of what exactly happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel finally got moving. She sat on her bed, glancing at her drawings of Tim on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be relieved. This was exactly what she’d wanted. Timothy, miraculously brought back to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all that came to her was horror. Horror that Jack had put her through that trauma and grief. Horror that none of them had bothered to check and see if Tim was among the injured. Horror that being alive meant Tim continued to be a target for Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just stared at him as these thoughts swirled through her head. That hole inside her didn’t shrink; it only grew, hungrily grabbing at all her emotions as they tried to cross to the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t do this. She’d thought she’d lost him for good. Those screams had been his screams, not the screams of another double. She’d heard his screams often enough to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had Jack set it all up? His whole plan would’ve fallen to pieces if they’d just contacted the medical team to see if anyone with a scar like Tim’s was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even more, it was a damn miracle no one had left him to die. If he’d woken at any point and tried to speak, they would’ve heard Jack’s voice. They could’ve recognized his hair or the tattoo on his wrist. Any little thing could’ve given away that he was a double and doomed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t truly safe on Sanctuary, much as they’d told themselves he was. Who would ever trust a doppelganger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t safe off Sanctuary, either. If he left or was forced off, Jack would capture him and kill him for real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes burned but she choked the tears back. He was never going to be safe and it was all her fault. Even if they killed Jack, all it would take is for one person to spot the signs that branded him a double and he’d be in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As painful as losing him had been, she realized with a sick clarity that some part of her accepted death as an escape for both of them. Death meant he could finally rest and stop being hunted. Death meant she never had to tell him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was turning into her father. He’d lied to try and manipulate her back into his grasp. She’d been lying this whole time to keep Tim in her grasp, too selfish to let him go because she cared about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, she wouldn’t hurt him anymore. He’d been through enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up and recovered a bit, she’d tell him the truth. And when he inevitably banished her from his life, she would accept the decision as punishment for putting him through this hell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boy is back! I guess it wouldn't really be much of a Tim &amp; Angel story if I killed Tim partway through it, so he gets a pass on death this time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was another day before Tim woke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tended to him carefully, giving him health kits on a steady schedule. They kept his head steady just to be careful of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assault on the Bunker was being set to the side while they looked after him. Instead, Roland had sent the others after a smaller facility to slow Jack’s creation of weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, though, they noticed Tim starting to stir awake. As he came to, he felt a dull but persistent pain in his head, like a hangover he hadn’t quite slept off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d just started to crack his eyes open when he felt something touch his head. Panic surged through him, but before he could jerk away, a familiar voice reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fight me! God, you asshole, don’t fight me. It’s just me,” Axton said. “You hurt your head. Possibly your neck. Don’t move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That explained the ache. He vaguely recalled the frighteningly powerful pain that had gone through him before he lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Axton’s hands there to steady his head, he cautiously tested his neck. It felt stiff, but more like whiplash than any serious damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” His voice was slurred, his mind muffled. “You weren’t...ah...with m-me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell had even happened? He remembered the loaders and the sudden light. That strange feeling. Then he’d been...falling? Yes, he’d fallen, somehow. Then the pain, and everything had gone dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to sit up. “S-Sanctuary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton held his head to the pillow, someone else throwing their arm over his chest to keep him down. He dragged his gaze down to see Maya’s familiar tattoos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just told you not to move,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M okay,” he said, wishing he could stop slurring his words. Fuck, his head felt so heavy. “Neck’s not broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, just stay down for now,” Axton said, gesturing at Maya to take her hand off his chest. He kept his hands on Tim’s head, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reached up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He touched at his face, feeling bandages along the left side and across his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were hoping you could tell us,” Maya said. “What do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was fighting l-loaders. There was a light. Falling...then it hurt,” he said. He tried to sit up again, Axton forcing him to stay down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The attack is over,” Axton said. “We’re safe. Stop trying to get up, Tim.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Tim said anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here. I’m okay,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t sound okay. She sounded...off. Tim couldn’t focus enough to place the strange tone of her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, give him another one,” Axton said. “Dude, don’t fight us. We’re going to give you a health kit. Should help you focus a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sharp pinch as he was injected. He flinched away out of habit, but was relieved a few moments later as the dull pain eased a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton carefully helped him upright, laying him back against the pillows. He was still trying to keep Tim’s head steady, but Tim swatted his hands away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whiplash,” he said. “Nothing broken or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tested his neck again to see how far he could turn it. It was okay for the most part, just sore. It hurt if he turned his head too far, but he was just relieved that it wasn’t anything serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he said, finally spotting her. She was standing a little ways away, watching him. “You hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt alarmed as tears came to her eyes. She slowly moved forward, then collapsed on her knees on the bed and threw her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder as she broke down into sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you idiot. No! You’re hurt!” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, y-yes, but…” Tim trailed off and put an arm around her. He looked at Maya for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, none of us were hurt. But something did happen after you were injured,” Maya said. Her words were too careful. She was avoiding something. “We’ll talk about that later, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he said, his anxiety growing. He tightened his hold on Angel as her cries grew louder. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to worry more if we don’t tell him,” Axton said after sharing a glance with Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked reluctant, but she glanced at Tim’s expression and sighed. “Lilith phased Sanctuary into the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She- what?” The sky?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She used her powers to phase us into the sky to escape the attack. When it happened, though, she was powered by Eridium and therefore not in complete control of her powers. Some people got phased off Sanctuary during it. Angel thought some might’ve been phased off as it was rising, which sounds like it happened to you if you remember falling,” Maya said. She hugged her arms to her chest, looking away from him. “We couldn’t find you. Not long after we realized you were missing, Jack contacted us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s stomach twisted. Angel held tighter to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he’d captured you. He...played you screaming,” she said. “He said he was going to kill you in one hour if Angel didn’t return to him. Angel was too exhausted to get us up to Helios, plus it was too risky. We tried to go after Nisha to see if we could get him to exchange you for her, but he’d already pulled her up to Helios. We ran out of time. We listened to him...kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim said weakly. “Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only found you because Roland sent us to evacuate the injured and get them up to Sanctuary. Jack’s forces were pushing past ours,” Axton said. He looked furious, unable to look at Tim. “We thought you were dead for two days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked at all of them, at the pain on their faces. A lump formed in his throat. They’d been in pain because they thought he was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cared enough to be hurt by his loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice cracking. “I don’t remember much. I think I was conscious briefly. I should’ve contacted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Tim,” Axton snapped, making Tim flinch back. Axton’s anger turned to surprise. “Shit, no, I’m sorry. I’m not...I didn’t mean to snap at you. But this isn’t your fault. Don’t go taking the blame again. You cracked your fucking head open. Of course you couldn’t contact us. You weren’t conscious. That’s not your fault. It’s ours for not checking the injured before we believed Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how did Jack know?” Maya said in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything that happened,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they did. They told him about Lilith phasing Sanctuary, Axton going to find him only to realize he was among the missing, Angel hacking into Hyperion to find out if they had him, Jack contacting them, their failed rescue attempt, and Tim’s supposed death. They told him how they’d believed it because if he’d been alive, they thought he would’ve contacted them. They told him about their plan to attack the Bunker, their trip to Opportunity, and Roland changing the plans when Jack’s forces pushed harder on the Crimson Raiders trapped on Pandora. They explained how they’d found him in the tent with the worst of the injured and brought him back to Sanctuary to look after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took it all in, his mind switching to Jack’s. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Maya said, frowning. “Know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel left traces that she’d been looking for me. Jack realized I was injured and missing,” Tim said. “He realized I must’ve been too injured to contact you and let you know I was still alive. He knew you were cut off from the ones trapped on Pandora. That’s why he went for such a reckless lie. He gave you an hour because it was long enough to make you worry about how you hadn’t heard from me. And then he increased the assault on the ones trapped on Pandora because he knew I was among them, and he wanted to capture or kill me before you found out I was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s my fault,” Angel said miserably. “I wasn’t careful, and he took advantage of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d just gotten our shield generator back up,” Maya said. “Of course you were too tired to cover your tracks. We were all panicking when we couldn’t find him. It didn’t help that the last anyone saw of Timothy was him among the loader bots. It was a bad series of events that played right into Jack’s hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s alive,” Axton said. “Fuck Jack. We won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we?” Angel said sharply. “Now Jack knows how much Timothy means to everyone. But he also knows that…” She stopped herself, then plowed on because it wasn’t fair to deny it. “He knows that we won’t give him what he wants, even if it means sacrificing Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got off the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She turned to face Tim, looking desperate and angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he had you. I really thought he had you. And I still refused to go back, even to save your life,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go back to save my life,” Tim said. “Christ, Angel, my life isn’t worth it. I’m glad you told him no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you not mad?” she demanded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I let him kill you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence descended over the room. Tim sat up straighter, his expression smoothing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said. “I went into this knowing he’d want to kill me for it. That was my choice. I don’t want you to ever go back to him. Even if he really does have me one of these days. I would rather die than see him get you back. I want you to live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve to live at the cost of your life!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell does my life offer this world?” Tim said. “I’m just one fucked up dude with years worth of blood on his hands. You? You’re a kid with your whole life ahead of you. You’re trying so hard to be better than the monster that raised you and abused you. You have powers that could help so many people. You’re a good person with a good future if we can just put Jack down. Don’t ever think for a second that I don’t value your life over my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t,” she said, turning away from him. “You’re wrong, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind her. Tim wanted to follow, but he also knew she needed time. He couldn’t imagine what she’d been through the past few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll come around,” Axton said, placing his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Tim said. At Axton’s look, Tim sighed. “My head hurts. But it’s tolerable. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton tightened his hold. “Fine. But can you stop saying shit like that? Shit like ‘what the hell does my life offer this world’? I’ve never met a man who hates himself so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With good reason,” Tim said, feeling exhausted. “Axton, I’m not a good man. And I hate that. I hate Jack. But I did exactly the same horrible things that he did for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing better now,” Axton said. “Maybe you don’t see it, but the rest of us do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Maya said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “We were devastated to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t know how to reply to that. He didn’t even know how to comprehend it. He’d never seen anyone devastated over the thought of losing him. His own mom had laughed when she’d first heard the news of his apparent death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about it anymore. Tim slept on and off, forcing himself to eat and drink a little when he was awake and gladly taking regular health kits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel came back inside eventually, but went right to sleep. No one bothered her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Tim felt much better. He got out of bed while the others weren’t paying attention, though he had to catch himself on the wall as a wave of dizziness rolled over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim!” Axton said in annoyance as he heard Tim’s hand hit the wall. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel better,” Tim said. “I needed to get up and stretch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not go shower and change those bandages?” Maya said. She shot a quick look to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got the message. It might be a little easier for Angel if he was able to ditch some of the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t even sure what the damage was, but he nodded and headed for the stairs after grabbing clean clothes. He was unsurprised as Axton followed him, a med kit in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went into the bathroom, locking the door. Axton turned to face Tim, staring at him for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tim, burying his face against Tim’s neck. Tim was shocked to feel tears against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid asshole,” Axton said, his voice gruff. “You stupid, stupid, brave bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hugged him tightly, turning his head to kiss Axton’s hair. “I’m okay, Axton. I’m okay. I’m sorry. You know I would’ve called you guys if I’d been awake. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt awful and helpless. He couldn’t fix this. He couldn’t erase what Jack had put them through. And as hard as he was trying to find a way to blame himself, he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t his fault that he’d gotten phased off Sanctuary. It wasn’t his fault he’d hurt his head and lost consciousness. It wasn’t his fault he’d been sedated the whole time they were mourning him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, things were horrible and people he loved were in pain and it wasn’t his fault. It made him feel that much worse, because he didn’t know how to make it right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he just held Axton to himself and muttered soothing words in his ear. He took Axton’s hand and placed it against his chest, over his heart. He could do nothing more than assure him that he was here and he was alive and he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long while before Axton pulled away. Tim reached out and lightly rubbed his tears off his face, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Axton shifted his head so that their lips met, a light kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said at last, pulling away from Tim. “I want to see if you’re healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely am. All those health kits fixed some part of me, at least,” he said, prying the tape off his fingers and toes and throwing it out. He flexed both, and although they were sore, he knew he wouldn’t need to tape them again. He tossed the wrist brace aside as well, rolling his wrist to test it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled him into the shower and they stripped down to their boxers, turning the water on. Axton let it run over Tim for a bit before tackling the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was careful, trying not to tug at Tim’s hair as he got them off. His expression tightened as he peeled them away and cupped Tim’s face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad?” Tim asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton reached out, tracing a finger along Tim’s ruined eye. “You must’ve hit the left side of your head when you landed. There’s a cut over your eye. Fuck, Tim, you could’ve been fully blind if it had been your right side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t,” Tim said. “How’s the rest of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Healing,” he said. “The health kits must’ve really patched you up. It looks like there was a bad gash here.” He traced his finger along Tim’s head and Tim winced at the lingering pain there. “It’s mostly healed up now, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim caught his hands, pulling them away from his face. “Axton, I’m okay. Really, I am. But are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton turned his hands and linked his fingers together with Tim’s. “I don’t know. I really thought we listened to you die. And I was just so angry, Tim. So goddamn angry. Because I let you go protect the entrance. Because I couldn’t get to you when I thought Jack had you on Helios. Because I thought Jack had you and in the end I couldn’t do anything but listen to you die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me,” Tim said, pulling Axton in close. “It must’ve been another doppelganger, poor bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel said they were your screams,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might’ve recorded himself torturing me,” Tim said. “He’s kind of sick like that, in case you hadn’t picked up on it. Play my screams and switch to torturing a doppelganger to throw you guys off.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we didn’t…” He cursed softly. “We couldn’t turn her over. We couldn’t.” He sounded torn about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want you to,” he said firmly. “I mean it, Axton. If anything ever happens to me, you look after her. I made my choices and I’ll live with the consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn bastard,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himbo,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton smiled weakly. “I still don’t know what that means. But I thought I’d never hear it from you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise, I live to insult you another day,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m actually glad for it,” Axton said, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Guess you don’t need help washing your hair anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But I can return the favor,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down together, Axton resting against his chest this time. He ran his fingers through Axton’s hair, washing it and then just playing with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he said at last. “I don’t know what to do about Angel. I don’t know how to help her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going through a lot,” Axton said. “She thought she listened to you die because she wouldn’t turn herself over to Jack, and then finds out you were alive the whole time. It can’t be easy to process all of that happening in just a few days. She’s really beating herself up about not sacrificing herself for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like Jack would’ve kept his word even if he did have me.” Tim grimaced and touched his ear. “Probably would’ve worn my severed ear on a necklace, too. I can’t believe I worked for that douchebag for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly great at selfcare,” Axton said, propping an arm on Tim’s knee. “Speaking of, we’ve got to get your watch from Angel. You’re forbidden from ever taking that off again, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim glanced at his bare wrist. “Is it because of the tanline? I can fix that. Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim,” Axton said, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, fine, I’ll keep the watch on,” he said with a sigh, reaching out and playing with Axton’s hair again. “Huh, guess I have to face Gaige since I survived this. Think she’ll take pity on me given the circumstances?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton stole a quick kiss. “Not a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freaking great,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence after that, Tim playing with Axton’s hair and Axton leaning against him. Axton occasionally trailed his fingers along Tim’s leg, or shifted his head so he could listen to Tim’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange. Tim had been unconscious as his friends suffered and mourned him. They’d gone through a horrible emotional ordeal, but he hadn’t experienced any of it. He wasn’t quite sure how to help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated, then put his arms around Axton’s chest, hugging Axton to his body. He was relieved to see he’d gotten it right when Axton curled into the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I always come back,” he said. “I meant it. I’ll do everything I can to make it back to you. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he couldn’t promise he’d always make it back. But he could promise he’d always try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better,” Axton said, tilting his head and kissing Tim’s jaw. “Seriously, I’ll be pissed if you die for real. I think I punched through half the walls in Sanctuary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worth the property destruction,” Tim said, then groaned. “Sorry, no, I’m not trying to like- get you to say I’m worth it. Sorry. I just...Man, I need a therapist. Or booze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help with the booze,” Axton said. “But I mean it, Timothy. You are worth it. You don’t know what...I thought you were…” He struggled for a moment, then put an arm around Tim and kissed his jaw again. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, so am I,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was growing cold, so the two of them stood up and shut it off. They got dressed in clean clothes and Tim sat down as Axton carefully bandaged his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to cover the wound on your eye? It’s pretty healed from the health kits,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, grimacing at how much of a pain it’d be to pry it from his hair. But the cut running along his left eye wasn’t as bad as it had probably been when he first got it. He touched it, wincing at the pain because it was overlapping his scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said at last, pulling away from the mirror. “It’s fine. It’ll be better to let it breathe and heal. But I should shave soon. Jack looks weird with a beard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not-” Axton pursed his lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his face. Not like my original face would’ve worn facial hair any better,” Tim said, rubbing at the beard he had going. “Tomorrow, though. We should get back to the others. I’m worried about Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the bathroom. Tim nearly groaned at the grinning face he caught sight of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure were in there for a while,” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked you,” Axton said, flicking her in the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I heard a rumor that Jack is a total three pump chump,” Gaige said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snorted. “Because he freaking is. I almost feel bad for Nisha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But does that mean you are?” Gaige said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt his face heat up. “No! God, why are you asking me this? This is so uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaige has no shame,” Axton said. “I wish I could say you’ll get used to her, but you probably won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just looking out for Axton,” Gaige said, slinging an arm around Axton’s shoulders. “He deserves better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I last way longer than Jack,” Tim scoffed. “Anyone could. He sucked at sex. Why do you think the guy can’t keep a damn wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But more importantly!” Gaige narrowed her eyes at Tim. “Will you treat Axton well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took a missile for him,” Tim said. “I’d say that should sum up how seriously I’ll take this whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I forgot about that,” Gaige said. “Alright, alright, he came with receipts. All I’m saying is that you better be good to Axton. He’s dumb but lovable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not dumb!” Axton argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You totally are,” Tim and Gaige said in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, he gets it!” Gaige said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Axton groaned, pushing her off. “C’mon, Tim. Let’s get back to people who torment us slightly less.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige laughed at them but let them go. As they came upstairs, Tim was a little dejected to see that Angel was back out on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look a lot better,” Maya said, noticing them. “Oh, wow, your eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already blind anyway,” Tim said. He pushed his hair out of his face impatiently. “Dammit, I need to cut my hair soon. It’s getting too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you go for a beard and a manbun, I’m dumping your ass,” Axton warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a scrap of dignity!” Tim said. “I don’t like long hair. I at least want it back to the normal length.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can cut it for you,” Maya offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” Tim said. He’d noticed drawings on the table. He went over and picked them up, looking through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, he stepped onto the balcony with them. Angel was sitting and looking out at Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said, turning one of the drawings. “Is that supposed to be me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the drawing and nodded before looking away again. “I wondered what you looked like before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got the messy hair right,” he muttered. He traced his finger over one of the drawings. “Huh, I do miss my freckles a lot. This isn’t quite what I looked like though.” He hesitated, then swallowed down his anxiety. “Want me to tell you? So you can draw it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said, hunching up. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You went for a job interview and they stole everything from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down by her, leaving a safe distance between them. “You’re right. But I ended up here. Yea, it sucks sometimes. But I...I have friends. The other night, playing darts with you guys? That’s the happiest I’ve been in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t worth the sacrifices,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to make that call. It’s my life, and I think it was,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom died for this, Timothy,” she said. “You were forced into surgery to steal away your appearance. They put a bomb in your face. They trained you to be a killer, then tortured you whenever you showed a glimpse of your humanity. Jack stole everything from you. You finding happiness again? It just means he can do it all over again. You’ll never escape what he did to you, even if he dies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt a surge of anger, but fought against it. That was Jack’s first reaction, not his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, her whole body shaking. She stepped over him and went back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up and followed her, catching her arm. “Angel! Please, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.” He bit his lip. “I want to help. I care about you, okay? I do. So let me help you with whatever’s got you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yanked her arm away, pain in her expression. “You can’t! Don’t you get it, Timothy? This is my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not! You didn’t force me to work for him!” Tim argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I forced you into this situation!” she said, and it all flooded out, a tsunami that had been gathering within her since the day Tim had seen the video, swelling to crash over him and drown him with the force of the truth. “Don’t you get it, Timothy? I’m the one who realized those workers were stealing traces of Eridium. I’m the one who put the idea in Jack’s head to have you investigate it. I watched you and when the time was right, I uploaded that security footage to your computer so you would see it. I made you see what happened to me. And then I tried to talk you out of doing anything about it because I knew the guilt was there by then. Working with you made me realize you had enough humanity left in you to do something about it if you knew I was human and held captive. And when he started hurting you for it, I realized what I’d done to you. But I still didn’t tell you the truth. I still let you go through with it. And I never planned to tell you the truth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was yelling by the end of it. Tim had shrunk back, looking like he’d been struck. Axton and Maya stared at them, both too shocked to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” Tim had to stop, his voice cracking. He stared at her, trying to comprehend what she’d just told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d set the whole thing up just so he’d free her. She’d realized his true nature and used that to push him in the direction she wanted him to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used me,” he said numbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” she said, tired of denying it. She’d seen he had a heart and she’d taken advantage of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to...you could’ve...dammit!” he snarled, turning away from her and raking a hand through his hair. He spun back to face her, his fists clenched tightly. “You could’ve just told me the truth! I would’ve helped you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was taken aback; it wasn’t the reaction she’d been expecting at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you used me,” he went on furiously. “You manipulated me to do what you wanted, just like he did. Was that it, Angel? Did you know your dad would never free you so you used me to play out some sick fantasy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could’ve reached out to the vault hunters for help. It had been her original plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t deny Tim’s words. There were so many people she could’ve reached out to for help, but she chose him. She’d been denying it until the words left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a bitter laugh. “So that’s it, then? You see a doppelganger with some scrap of heart left in him and you think ‘now I can pretend my dad gives a shit’? Damned be the consequences to me, right? For fuck’s sake, Angel, I would’ve saved you. You didn’t have to use me! My mom died for this, and I never even got to know the whole truth until now! My fucking mom, Angel!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice broke, tears filling his good eye. He crouched down, hands reflexively going over his head in a way he hadn’t done in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom died for this and you were never even honest with me,” he choked out. “I would’ve died for you. I still would. But you never even saw me, did you? Not at the start. You just wanted someone who looked like Jack to protect you because he never did. You used me to fill the gap he left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought to keep the tears from her own eyes. She didn’t deserve to cry; it was all true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even deny it,” he said. “Fuck. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, swiping at his tears. She wanted to throw her arms around him and apologize. But she couldn’t bring herself to move. She could feel the distance between them like there was a physical barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve understood, better than anyone. But you played Jack’s game to get my help.” He shook his head, looking so defeated that Angel started to shake. “I’m not your dad, Angel. I’ve spent this whole time defending you, but you’re so much like him that I never even realized it.” He headed for the stairs. “I thought Jack was a hero back on Elpis. Turned out he was just a good liar. Like father, like daughter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel broke as he went down the stairs. She headed after him, needing to say something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton stepped in her path. “No. Let him go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Maya said, looking nervous. “He gets reckless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But she’s done enough for today. I’ll go make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” He backed away from Angel. “You know, he was really worried about you. He really cared about you. He risked everything to free you and you couldn’t even give him the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and followed after Tim. Angel felt cold despite Tim’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it was wrong,” she whispered, touching the band of his watch. “I know. I swear, it started out that way, but I...I see him. I see Timothy, not Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you see a man who spent years being manipulated by Jack,” Maya said. “So hopefully you see why this hurts him so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t offer words of comfort; she didn’t have any. She couldn’t imagine how painful it must’ve been for Tim to hear that from Angel. Regardless of Angel’s reasons for doing it, she’d still manipulated Tim and then covered it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sat on the floor, staring at the stairs as if she expected Tim to come back up them any moment now. She’d known the longer she covered it up, the worse it would hurt him. She’d known he’d reject her when he learned the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it still hurt. She couldn’t stop seeing him in that defensive position. The position he took when Jack hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d become her father. Tim had suffered at Jack’s hands, and now he’d found out he’d suffered at Angel’s as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like father, like daughter,” she said quietly. She said nothing else and made no other sounds as the tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim is really not living his best life right now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim left HQ but stopped outside the door. He didn’t know his way around Sanctuary. He didn’t know where to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited. He didn’t know if it frightened or relieved him when Axton came out like he’d expected. It’d been a long time since he could predict someone so well simply because he liked them and not because it made him safer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Axton said, taking his hand and pulling him along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim allowed Axton to lead him along Sanctuary. They stopped outside a quiet building, Axton punching in a code to unlock the door. He pulled Tim inside and flicked the lights on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a storage room with boxes lining the wall and a few cots set aside. Axton shut the door and secured the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but it’s solitude,” he said. “I figured you needed that more than you wanted booze.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat down on the ground. Axton sat next to him and put an arm around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought she saw me,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does now,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did then, too. But she projected that onto the image of her father. She used me.” Tim dropped his face into his hands. “Didn’t I deserve the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” Axton said. “Fuck, Tim, she was wrong. I get that she went through hell. I get why she did it. But understanding it doesn’t excuse it. She was wrong not to tell you. She was wrong not to just ask you for help in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me she didn’t want to be like him!” Tim cried. “But she told me that knowing she’d used me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton tightened his hold. “You deserve better than how she treated you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost my mom to save her! And you know, I was just starting to...to...I don’t know! I wasn’t coming to terms with it, but some part of me thought that maybe my mom would’ve understood. You know, she was still young enough that I never thought I’d lose her, but she’d still lived a pretty full life. Not a good one, not really. She got stuck raising a failure of a son by herself. But I think she would’ve understood why I chose to save Angel. I thought...maybe she’d even be proud of me for stepping up and doing the right thing for once. And maybe she would’ve even chosen Angel’s freedom over her own life, too. Give the kid a chance to thrive and experience a real life. But now I find out Angel was never honest with me. Even when my mom died, she never told me!” Tim was crying now, making it hard to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he overreacting? He didn’t think he was, not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if she’d been honest, things likely would’ve turned out similar to how they had played out. But at least he would’ve known the real reason for it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she intended for him to find out she was Jack’s daughter? Eventually, maybe, but not when he had. Her surprise to that had been too genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying. I was trying to be better. I wanted to be better for her, and for you, and for Maya. Fuck, Axton, will I ever really be free of Jack?” Tim said, miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d thought Angel had seen him as Timothy Lawrence. She was the one saying he wasn’t Jack. Saying he had a chance if he could just get free of Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But some part of her had always seen him as her father. He couldn’t escape Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Axton said firmly. “Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reluctantly looked at him. Axton placed a hand on his cheek and met his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see you as Jack. Maya doesn’t see you as Jack. Maybe we all did at first; how could we not when we first met you? But you’ve been slowly escaping his influence over you. If Angel can’t separate you from him, then that’s her fucking loss. You’re a good person, even if you like to claim you’re not. You’re not Jack. You never really were, even when you were with him. I’m sorry Angel took advantage of that. I’m sorry she couldn’t even be honest about it in the end,” he said. “But I see you, Timothy Lawrence. I see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get sappy?” Tim whispered. “Go back to being my stupid himbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, you wouldn’t want me if I didn’t speak the truth, and that’s it,” Axton said. “But your name is still lame as hell. Timothy Lawrence? Sounds like you should be doing my taxes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gave a weak laugh and wiped the tears from his face. “You’re a freaking bandit. You don’t even pay taxes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I’m wanted by the Dahl military. And because, well, I don’t actually know how to do taxes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sarah did it when we were married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of my problems matter because your stupidity is going to give me an aneurysm and I’m going to die for real this time,” Tim said in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you felt a little better? Uh, before the aneurysm, I mean,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s expression softened. “Yea, Axton. I feel a little better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t avoid her forever. But for now, we can stay here so you can have time to think things over.” He nodded to the cots. “Not as comfortable as the bed, but it’s privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, grateful. He wasn’t ready to talk about this with Angel yet. He needed time to cool his head and think things over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys wanted to get into the Bunker, right?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no, you are not coming,” Axton said. “I just spent two days thinking you were dead. You’re not going to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need me,” Tim said. “Besides, you can keep up the ruse that you never found me. You guys evacuated the injured, but you didn’t recover the dead. If Jack thinks I wasn’t among the injured and that you never found my body, he’ll assume I died in the attack. He’ll never expect me to show up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s for the best,” Axton said. “He’s after you, Tim. Let the bastard think you’re dead. We found a way to get into the Bunker without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be after you, too,” Tim argued. “He knows you’re important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I- Did you really just say that?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blushed. “Shut up. You already knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, we’re both saps today,” Axton said. “Look, we can talk about the Bunker thing later. And by talk I mean argue because you’re not going, even if I have to make Brick hold you in place until it’s over.” He got up, pulling Tim with him. “Wait here. I’m going to get us some stuff and then I’ll be back. There are blankets and pillows in that box there. Set the cots up for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded and watched Axton go. Alone, he got to work setting up the cots, trying to let his mind focus on that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was simple work and his thoughts wandered. He thought back to everything that had happened since he saw that video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So all those times Angel told him not to get involved, or to stay safe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t truly meant it. She’d known he felt too guilty to back out. She may have honestly doubted his resolve at times, but she knew she’d planted the idea too firmly in his head for him to ever pull it out by the roots. He’d act sooner or later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she’d grown to separate him from Jack over time. But even so, she never confessed the truth to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the worst part was that he would still give his life to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d always been fucked up like that, hadn’t he? He’d taken those bullets for Jack even while plotting to betray him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand his thoughts anymore. He finished setting up the cots and paced the room until he found a sturdy beam. He dragged some boxes over so he could reach it, then curled his hands around it and kicked the boxes away, focusing instead on pull-ups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head began to hurt as he dragged his body up continuously. He welcomed the ache. It was something to distract him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door eventually opened and Axton came in. He spotted Tim and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, get down. You cracked that stupid head open the other day,” he said, going over and grabbing Tim’s waist to help him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim allowed himself to be lowered to the ground. Axton had brought several bags in with him, and Tim eyed them curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some spare clothes, health kits, food, and a little surprise,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise?” Tim said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton went over and dug around the bags. He pulled out a large bottle of vodka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vodka man, right?” he said. “I figure a few drinks won’t hurt. But not too much. The last thing we need is for you to trip and hit your head again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drink too much,” Tim said, looking away. “I got used to drinking with Jack when I got lost in my head on Helios.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll keep track for you,” Axton said. “You need something to get you through the night, though. I won’t let you get dependent on it. I’m not dating an alcoholic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few. Don’t let me get much past tipsy,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton dug out some soda and cups, mixing them each a drink. He went over and pushed the cots together, sitting on one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sat next to him, gripping his drink tightly. “Axton, I meant what I said the other day. I don’t just like you because you’re nice to me. It’s not because you see me as me, either. You know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to think I’m using you,” Tim said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re letting this Angel thing get to your head too much. I don’t think that, Tim.” Axton put an arm around him and pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been getting...better, I think. But I...I still…” Tim looked down at himself. “It’s not my body. I live in it, but it’s not mine. I don’t want to…” He took a large swig of his drink for confidence. “It feels like I’d be disrespecting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Axton said. “You just say ‘no’, and that’s that. I promise. Doesn’t matter if we’re just about to have sex. If you change your mind, you just say no. Promise me you will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise,” Tim said. “I’m not ready. I can’t see this body as mine yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re still you, Tim,” Axton said. “Even if you don’t see that body as your body. You’ve stopped acting like Jack’s brand of douchebag. You’re way less paranoid and angry. You’re coming back into yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you wish you were coming into me,” Tim said, then grimaced. “Oh, come on! Come the hell on! Those words just left my mouth! Oh, this stupid freaking DNA. I hate myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton was laughing, punching Tim in the shoulder. “That was good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t! It was a lame sex joke a jock like you would’ve made in high school!” Tim said, but a grin was fighting its way onto his face. “Fuck, let’s just drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did just that. Axton didn’t let Tim have too much, true to his word. They ended up lying on the cots, Axton’s back pressed into it as Tim laid on top of him, their kisses growing deeper and their shirts abandoned to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they didn’t take it any further. Axton let Tim stay on top of him so he didn’t make Tim feel trapped. Tim only let his hands wander along Axton’s upper body, resisting the urge to trail his fingers farther down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t think about the thing with Angel right now. He’d worked so hard to better himself. He just wanted to enjoy the evening with someone who understood and respected that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled him closer, and Tim just closed his eyes and let his thoughts slip away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Maya said, setting a water bottle down next to Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel helped herself to it, her throat sore from crying. “Do you know where he is? Is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton’s got him,” Maya said. “He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go, too. I wouldn’t blame you,” Angel said, peeling at the label on the water bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya sat down across from her. “Angel, you two will need to talk about this at some point. On his terms, this time. He needs time to wrap his head around it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had a safe place for me, when you first brought me here,” Angel said. “Take me there. Let Timothy stay here. He’s getting better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run from this, Angel,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel winced. She supposed she was just trying to avoid the inevitable conflict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just tell him before?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hung her head. “I wanted to. I tried to, a few times. The words would never come out. I kept telling myself ‘I’ll tell him when he heals’ or ‘I’ll tell him when this mission is over’. But every time, I backed out. But this? It made me realize that he would never be able to live a normal life because of what my father did to him. My father manipulated and lied to him and now he can never escape that. I couldn’t take it anymore, knowing I was doing the same to him. It just spilled out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t need her to clarify. “I wish he wasn’t. I’ve been telling myself all along that’s not why I chose him. But I could’ve reached out to you guys for help, and I chose Timothy instead. I couldn’t stand him when Jack first paired us together. He was just like Jack but whinier. And it took me a long time to realize he whined so much about the jobs because he hated being forced to kill, not because it was an inconvenience to him. Once I started to see his humanity it just...it went from there.” Angel swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. “I care about him, Maya, I really do. The longer we’re here, the less I think of him as an extension or copy of Jack. I see Timothy Lawrence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not Jack. He’s not your father,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Angel cried. “I know that! Okay, and, yes, sometimes it’s hard to remember that. Sometimes when he hugs me I think of...of when I was little, and my mom was still alive, and my dad still loved me. And sometimes when he gets angry or defensive, I get scared of him because his anger is so similar to Jack’s. But most of the time, I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to know it all the time,” Maya said. “It’s not fair to Timothy for any of us to forget that. Especially not after how hard he’s worked to get out from under Jack’s influence. ‘Most of the time’ isn’t good enough anymore, Angel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was right. Angel couldn’t meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to understand. All this time, he’s been fighting to keep you safe. And now he finds out you weren’t even honest with him. That you saw him as Jack,” Maya said. “He’s hurt. And he has every right to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never meant for it to go this far,” Angel whispered. “I thought...I thought it would help him, too. I meant it when I said I thought he’d be a good person once he was away from Jack. But I thought he’d leave me with you guys and go somewhere else. I didn’t think he’d stay. I didn’t think we’d care about each other so much. And once Jack started torturing him for the plans he set up to rescue me, I wanted him to stop. I knew by then what I’d done was wrong, but I also knew it was too late. It wasn’t safe for him to stay there anymore. Eventually, Jack would find out he knew about me, and Timothy would die for it. It was too late, Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he was tortured for it, Angel. You have to live with the fact that it was for your sake.” Maya sighed heavily. “Alright, maybe that’s not entirely fair. I know you never meant for him to get hurt. But he did get hurt. The sacrifices he made for you should’ve earned him the truth. He lost his mom for this. He was tortured so badly that he couldn’t even speak for days from the trauma. He deserved the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Angel said miserably. “But I can’t change the fact that I kept it from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Maya said. “But when he’s ready to talk about it, you owe him that. It’s all you’ve got left to give him. If you want to leave after that, I’ll take you somewhere safe. But I refuse to let you run from this. Not after all he’s done for you. Maybe he was an asshole at times, but he never manipulated you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Angel said. She was surprisingly grateful that Maya wasn’t making excuses for her, and was instead making her own up to this. She didn’t deserve to hide from it. “I’ll wait for him, then. Will you just make sure he’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton will let me know if anything happens to him,” Maya said, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went downstairs, leaving Angel alone in the room. Angel got up and grabbed Maya’s ECHO, resisting the urge to listen in on Axton’s through it. Timothy deserved his privacy as he worked through this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she dug back to one of her earliest recordings. She laid down and let it play, closing her eyes and trying to remember the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was foggy in her mind. She’d been in the Control Core, the wires not yet implanted in her head and the pain of the loss of her mother and her freedom still fresh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, please,” her young voice pleaded. “Please, let me out. I’m scared!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, Angel. That’s why you’re in there,” Jack’s voice said, deceptively soothing. “This way you can safely learn to control your powers. And with your help, I can move through the ranks at Hyperion. The more access I have, the more help I can give you. Everything I do is for you, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home,” Angel whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Jack said, the soothing tone falling away, replaced by something darker. “The last thing you want to do is walk through that front door and find an empty house. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel could hear her younger self’s quiet sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, none of that, baby girl,” Jack said, the soothing tone back. “I’m fixing this. You won’t hurt anyone else, and this will keep you safe from scumbags like that bandit who wanted to hurt you. It’s a win for everyone. You know I always protect you, kiddo. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, dad,” Angel sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The recording ended. Angel opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d used her love for him to control her. She’d trusted him and it allowed her to walk right into his trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d done the same to Timothy. Make him care, make him feel guilty, and then leave him with no choice but to save her, either for her sake or for the sake of his conscience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt like she was going to go crazy sitting up here with her thoughts. But she wasn’t sure where else to go, and she was too embarrassed to go down and sit with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she got the Hyperion tablet and very carefully dug through their network to see if Jack had fixed the security at the Bunker after Tim and Maya had rescued her. She could at least do something useful with her restlessness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as useful as she’d hoped. Jack had rebuilt the turrets and deployed loaders back to the location, as well as putting the wall back up. But he hadn’t had a chance to rebuild the BNK3R, if he’d ever even bother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered why he’d even rebuilt the turrets or sent loaders there. Was it in anticipation of getting her back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made her shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept digging for a while, but found nothing useful. Likely, Jack was being cautious now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Maya came back upstairs, Angel set the tablet aside. Maya had brought her food, setting it on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I looked at the Bunker. He rebuilt the turrets and sent loaders to replace the ones you guys destroyed,” she said. “That’s all I could find out, though. As far as I can tell, the BNK3R hasn’t been rebuilt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know. Thank you,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya...be honest. Do you think he could ever forgive me?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Maya said after a moment. “I really don’t know, Angel. Even if he does, this will always haunt him. He’ll always doubt who you see when you look at him. It’s not like we don’t all understand why you did what you did. But sometimes understanding isn’t enough. I can already tell you that Axton will take Timothy’s side in this, so don’t rely on him for help. But I gave Timothy a chance even with what he’d done in the past, so I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, too. I think you realized your mistake. But I think you still have to atone for it, just like Timothy did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had to work hard to earn the trust of the others. He’d had to prove himself as more than his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d have to do the same, now. She’d have to prove that she wasn’t her father. That she would never use Timothy like that again. That she wouldn’t keep secrets like that from him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be easy. She knew he’d been hurt enough in his life that he usually repressed it and moved on. But she didn’t want him to do that. She didn’t think he would; he’d been here long enough to slowly get used to being treated like a person who deserved respect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. Angel would work hard to prove she cared about him and regretted what she’d done and the damage it had caused him. Even if he never forgave her, he deserved that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real main plot: Tim and Angel, who are the worst at communication, must learn to communicate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim woke up feeling thirsty but not disgustingly hung over. He was grateful for that small miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A body was pressed against his. He didn’t move to get away from it, wondering when he’d gotten to the point that he could trust someone sleeping so close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s arm was lazily slung over Tim’s chest. Axton was still fast asleep, head partially buried in the pillow and partially buried against Tim’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t help himself; he turned his head enough that he could press his lips to Axton’s forehead. It was a tender action, one that sent a blush to his face. He wasn’t used to being affectionate anymore. It felt...nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom used to tell him he was clingy. Sometimes she said it with exasperation and sometimes she said it with fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timmy, some days I wonder if having a puppy would be the same as having you,” she’d tell him when he’d curl up in her lap as a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d just liked to be close to the people he loved. Jack had swiftly changed that. Jack made sure Tim was too paranoid to let anyone get that close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice to lie on the cot and reach up, lightly running his hand through Axton’s hair. It felt real. Genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he thought of the reason they were even sleeping here, and his throat closed up. He leaned into Axton, closing his eyes and trying to think of anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He failed. He thought again of his mom, and the times she’d fondly called him clingy. He’d gotten her killed, all for a girl who chose him for the job because of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm over his chest tightened, pulling him closer. “S’alright,” Axton’s sleepy voice said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim realized he was trembling badly. Axton shifted and tucked Tim against his chest, unsurprised to feel tears against his skin a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Tim whispered. “I just...thought of my mom. And it got to be too much and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tim didn’t. He just cried quietly against Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got himself under control, he lifted his head and wiped the tears away. “Sorry. Mom used to say I was clingy. Guess she was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I’ll take clingy over Sarah any day. She used to steal the blankets and kick me in her sleep,” Axton said, stretching before wrapping his arm around Tim again. “At least you share. And don’t kick me. My shins were so bruised all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll probably wind up with bruises at some point. Kind of bad at waking up most of the time,” Tim reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton waved away the concern. “I’ll deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to have to face the world outside this room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t hide forever. He reluctantly got up, stretching. He realized the bottle of vodka was next to the bed and reached for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton caught his arm. “C’mon, man, you just woke up. Don’t do it. The last thing you need is a drinking problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew he was right, but it was still tempting to just start chugging the bottle. He allowed Axton to pull him back down on the bed instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking. But we can stay here as long as you want,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Tim said, shaking his head. “Much as I’d love to stay here for the rest of my life drinking and making out with you, Jack is still out there. Angel is still in danger. He breached Sanctuary once. There’s always a chance he can manage it again. We have to go to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going,” Axton groaned. “I just woke up. Don’t start already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just sit here,” Tim said. “I can’t. I need to do something, Axton. And I don’t like the idea of you being out there when he’s after you now. Let me have your back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton grabbed his bare wrist and held it up. “Hello? You don’t even have your own back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot to get it back from Angel,” Tim said, pulling his wrist away. “Please, let me help. I know I don’t have it in me to kill Jack. But I can still help you guys do it. I know it needs to be done. I know this attack on Sanctuary was just the start for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he captures you again?” Axton demanded. “I thought you were dead, Tim. You don’t know what that did to me. Fuck you if you think I ever want to go through that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced. He placed his hand on the back of Axton’s neck, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I just want to help you all. I want to protect my...my friends. You.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But you’re in the most danger,” Axton said. “Maybe he breached Sanctuary. But it’s still the safest place for you and Angel until this is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew Axton was right, but the thought of staying behind while they struck back at Jack was unbearable. He wanted to help. He wanted to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he also knew Axton wouldn’t agree. So he bit back his argument and decided to bring it to Roland directly. Maybe see if Maya might back him. He could help them if he was with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid together in comfortable silence for a while, both of them drifting in and out of sleep. It was only when their stomachs started to growl that they finally got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I, uh, have something for you,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached in his pocket and hesitated for a moment. Tim watched curiously as Axton drew his hand out and held it open to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim reached out, picking up the charm from his hand. It was the skull Axton wore a patch of on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, you know, you were asking me about why I wore the ring and it got me thinking that...but you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to. Or stick it on a gun and forget about it,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tightened his hold on it. “Thank you. Thank you, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward and hugged Axton tightly. He knew what this meant. He knew this made them serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cherished it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, let’s get breakfast,” Tim said, carefully pocketing the charm. He’d put it on the zipper of his jacket when he got it back from Angel. “I can’t get sappy on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton looked relieved. “Yea, we did enough of that last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim couldn’t help but draw him close and kiss him. At one point, he would’ve thought this was going too fast and been overwhelmed. But now, he didn’t take a second of it for granted. They lived dangerous lives; of course they loved fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pulled away from Axton, trying not to think too hard on that. He wasn’t sure he’d go quite as far as love. But maybe someday. He thought it’d be a wonderful thing to fall in love with someone like Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got dressed and left the room in search of breakfast. Tim shivered at how cold it was with them so high up. He tried not to think about the height much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He even had to catch Axton’s arm as Axton wandered towards one of the edges to peer over. He shook his head violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid of heights, remember?” he said tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right,” Axton said. “Uh...what was the word again? Acrobatic or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acrophobic, you absolute brainless thing,” Tim said. Alright, maybe it’d be wonderful to fall in love with him, but it would also be exhausting as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up at Moxxi’s, getting food and soda. Tim couldn’t stop glancing over at the dart board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had any of it been real? Had she ever seen him as Timothy Lawrence, or had she always seen him as her father?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go back after,” Axton said, seeming to pick up on his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “No. I mean, I wouldn’t mind sleeping there again tonight. But this is going to drive me crazy. Might as well tear the bandage off and get it over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me there?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hesitated. “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll go with you, and you just tell me to leave if that’s what you want,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tim said in relief. “I’ll talk to her and then we can talk about the Bunker with the others. The sooner we move, the better. And don’t argue with me, because even if I don’t go, I’m still going to be involved. I know my way around the Bunker. I’m the one who mapped it for Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Axton grumbled. “But if you plan to argue about that, order me a few shots now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim pat his shoulder. “If I can’t have a drinking problem, then neither can you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wished he had a drink. He wasn’t sure he could do this without something to steady his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His appetite left him the more he thought about confronting Angel. He knew he needed to, but the cowardly part of him was kicking in. He was regretting ever getting out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Axton muttered, putting a hand on his thigh. “It’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” Tim said, pushing his mostly full plate away from himself. “Can we just get this over with before I chicken out? Because I’m seriously considering chickening out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton paid and they got up, leaving the bar. Tim couldn’t stop fidgeting nervously, so Axton took his hand and squeezed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached HQ, Tim slowly pulled his hand away. He pushed the door open, stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looked up at him. His eyes darted around for any sign of Angel, but Maya pointed to indicate that she was upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, you must be worse than you were letting on. Didn’t even try with the ‘I’m fine’,” Axton said. He grunted as Tim elbowed him in the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get this over with, though,” Tim said. “I...Axton, stay down here. It needs to be between me and her, I think. The shock’s worn off enough that I can listen to it now. I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it gets to be too much, just walk away. Even if she’s still talking, walk away,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Will do,” Tim muttered, looking at the stairs. He felt exhausted already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket and touched the charm Axton had given him. Even if his relationship with Angel was irreparably damaged, he still had people to rely on. People he could trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens, just know that we see you,” Maya said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You’re Timothy Lawrence. Our stubborn idiot of a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The encouragement is astounding,” he said, but a smile twitched on his lips despite his fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and started up the stairs. His grip tightened on the charm in his pocket as he stepped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked up and her face paled. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She hadn’t been expecting to see him so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grabbed a chair and dragged it up towards her bed, unable to bring himself to get too close. He sat down and stared at her for a long moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said slowly, trying to hide how overwhelmed he suddenly felt. “You got in Jack’s ear about having me look into it. Explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at his shoes, too scared to look at that impassive expression on his face. She’d seen him in pain enough to know when he was trying too hard to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realized trace amounts of Eridium were going missing. At that point, I was starting to...to realize you were…” She stopped, but then forced herself to keep going. She owed it to him. “You had a heart. You did bad things but you weren’t really a bad person. I realized you would help if you knew. Even if it was only out of guilt. So I told Jack the numbers were slightly off. I subtly started suggesting he give the job to you, and even made it sound like having you do that kind of work would keep you up on Helios, safe from the vault hunters. Jack had invested so much into you that he was afraid to lose you to them. He gave the job to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then the video,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uploaded it when I saw you closing out of everything. I knew you wouldn’t find it suspicious; it linked to where the Eridium was going, after all. And you didn’t question it. You thought it was just something you missed. I was watching you the whole time through the computer’s camera.” Her face heated up at the confession. “I saw your reaction and I knew I was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was neutral when he spoke. “You acted like you didn’t know what was happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to be convincing,” she said. She felt cold. “I told you to pretend you never saw it, but I knew by your reaction that I’d guessed correctly and that it would haunt you until you did something about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right,” he said, and she flinched. “Sor-” He stopped himself, clutching at the charm in his pocket. “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you agreed to help me, I was still worried your fear of Jack would overpower your guilt. But you surprised me,” she admitted. “I didn’t realize what a horrible mistake I’d made until Jack tortured you for the first time after you started working towards freeing me. But by then, it was too late to stop any of it. Or...no, that’s what I told myself. That’s not true. I could’ve contacted the vault hunters to come get both of us out. But I still didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would’ve killed me,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I convinced them to keep you alive,” Angel said, though she was unsure. “I never meant for you to find out I was his daughter. Or, not when you did. I guess I…” She took a deep breath, reminding herself he deserved all the truth. “It was my backup plan if you were going to back out. At first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let out a bitter laugh. “Of course it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first!” Angel said again. “But then you found out. I can’t forget the...god, Timothy, you were horrified. You couldn’t keep your composure. I was actually worried about you. I realized just how much danger that knowledge put you in. I knew you’d die if you stayed on Helios knowing what you did. I’d put you in that position, but I couldn’t fix it anymore. There was nothing to do but carry on with the plan. I couldn’t tell you the truth. Jack would’ve killed you if he ever found out. You had to get out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make it sound noble,” Tim said, his voice low and angry. “Don’t do that, Angel. Just tell me the truth and don’t try to make it sound good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered her head. “That was the truth. I wanted to tell you, but I got too scared. I kept making excuses for myself. And I...I was afraid you’d leave me. I didn’t want you to leave me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t want me to leave you, or you didn’t want Jack to leave you?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” she whispered. “I can’t...I didn’t…” She took a moment to get herself under some semblance of control. “I did see you as Jack, more than I ever should’ve. More than was fair to you. The longer we were here, the more I saw the real you and realized my mistake. And when Jack killed your mom…” She closed her eyes, shuddering. “It was my fault. I told you it was my fault. But I didn’t tell you why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” he said. “They tortured my mom, Angel. And you even told me you lost your mom. You…” He pressed a hand to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first she thought he was having his phantom pain in his scar again. But then she glanced up and realized he was crying. She felt ill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was the only family I had,” he said, his voice breaking. “I loved my mom. I listened to her cry out for me while they hurt her. And the only comfort I had was that at least I’d saved you, you know? But then you drop that fucking bomb on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t change what I did,” she said, and did something she didn’t think Jack would do. She forced herself to meet his eyes, even as her vision blurred with tears. “But I swear to you, I will never do it again. I’ll leave Sanctuary if you want me to. Maya has a safe place she can take me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you stupid kid,” he said, but he sounded more tired than angry. “It’s too dangerous to leave. Jack is after you. We’re both staying and we’re both going to have to suck it up and deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever it takes to prove I see you, Timothy,” Angel said. “You’re not Jack. I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” he challenged, standing up and spreading his arms. “When I give you my jacket, do you just pretend it’s your dad’s? Did you just use me to replace him, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” she said, her voice cracking. “But it wasn’t fair to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, no shit,” Tim said. “Anything else you want to spring on me while we’re at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that you’re my friend, and I’m sorry I ever hurt you,” she said. “That’s the truth. It really is. I’d give myself right back to Jack if it meant your mom was alive and you were safe. But I can’t do that. I have to live with what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consequences are a bitch,” he said, touching his scar and wincing. “Enjoy yours, kid. Give me my jacket and my watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his jacket off and handed it to him. She unlatched the watch, feeling the loss of its comforting weight as she passed it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strapped it to his wrist and shrugged his jacket on. Angel looked at his face, at the scar tearing through it and his milky white eye. She looked at the spots where the clips had been, at the bandages around his head, at his messy hair that was growing too long and falling into his eyes, and at the facial hair steadily taking over his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked more like he could’ve been her uncle than her father. He’d physically changed himself, small but steady differences emerging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gray streak in his hair had grown. She hadn’t even noticed before. She supposed anyone would get gray hair with the stress he’d been under since she dragged him into this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, I’m sorry for how it happened. But I’m glad you ended up here,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my responsibility to protect until this is all over,” he said gruffly. “I’ll keep you safe from Jack. But when the smoke clears and this whole thing is done...I don’t know, Angel. That might be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt to hear. But she imagined finding out the person you trusted and cared about was using you hurt even worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need time,” he said, turning and heading for the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started down the stairs, then stopped. He pulled the charm from his pocket and carefully hooked it to the zipper on his jacket, rubbing his thumb over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d built connections here. Maybe even a life here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t ask Angel to leave. But he didn’t know if he’d be able to bear it if she stayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a problem to worry about later, though. They had to get through the current mess first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went downstairs, waving away the concerns of Maya and Axton as they looked at him. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bunker?” he said. “We should get a move on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-” He sighed. “No. No, I’m really not. I need something to focus on, Axton. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Hey, Roland! Let’s get going on that Bunker plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland came over, the others following him. Everyone crowded around a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, do you know much about the Bunker?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything I know, Maya knows,” Tim said. “I sent her the layout when we rescued Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel said Jack rebuilt the turrets and deployed more loaders to the inside,” Maya said. “We’ll have to be cautious. He may have put in more security measures but left no trace just so Angel wouldn’t know. It’s also possible they’ll target Timothy if he goes with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which he won’t,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go,” Tim said, looking at Roland. “I can be of use there. I can get you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time you were there, you got shot!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But did I die?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s- That’s not the point!” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t die, though,” Salvador said. “He has a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if Jack upped security, your backup plan to get in might not work,” Tim said. “You might need my DNA to get inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Roland agreed. “I thought about that once we found out he was alive. If Jack added any DNA security measures, we’ll need Timothy. And it’s better if he’s already with you. Otherwise, Jack will have a chance to send troops in and ruin the operation before he can get to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm is dead,” Tim said. “Jack won’t come after me himself. You saw how he ran when the others showed up at the Bunker that time. Or, uh, well, they saw how he ran. I guess Axton wasn’t actually there. But, still. He’s as much of a coward as I am. Plus, now we know there’s some sort of fast travel inside the Bunker that he can access. We’ll be on guard. He won’t surprise us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be so stupidly brave?” Axton said, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want this plan to succeed,” Tim said. “You’re trying to draw him out, aren’t you? Wreck his plans to wake the Warrior and lure him out to kill him. We can’t get to Helios right now, so we have to bring Jack to us. It’s a good plan. The only chance we’ll have, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no one as strong as Wilhelm at his disposal?” Roland asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “Unless he somehow recruited another freak with the obsession of making himself a machine, no. Wilhelm was his strongest man. Nisha is good, but she’s also not suicidal. She won’t try to take on all of us at once. That leaves Jack’s usual cannon fodder forces. Which, don’t get me wrong, we’re in a lot of trouble if they block us inside. We need to split up and keep half the team outside to make sure the exit stays clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s smart,” Maya said, looking thoughtful now. “Timothy and I know our way through the inside. We should go in, and bring Zer0. Leave Salvador, Axton, Krieg, and Gaige outside to defend the exit so we don’t get trapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Axton said. “Going in with you guys. If you get overwhelmed inside, my turret can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we might want to leave the haiku guy outside,” Tim said, jerking his thumb at Zer0. “He can do that scary invisible thing to get away from a crowd. That could be useful if Jack cuts off our communications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he will?” Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s entirely possible,” Tim said. “I’m sure he’s capable of it in there, since that’s where he kept his technopath Siren. If we had someone who can make a quick getaway to go call for help in a pinch, it’d be for the best. Haiku guy needs to stay outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haiku guy has a name,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yea, but I’m still trying to comprehend the fact that you have a teammate who speaks in haikus,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zer0 flashed “D:” on his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s impressive. That wasn’t an insult. Just seems inconvenient, is all,” Tim said. “Moving on because this is getting weird. The more people we have outside to clear the door, the better. Maya and I were able to hold our own against the loaders when we went in there, but Axton’s turret would definitely help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to be careful, though,” Roland warned. “We don’t want Jack getting his hands on a Siren if this plan fails. Lilith, I don’t want you there. Maya, I don’t even like you going. I’ll go with Timothy and Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need my powers,” Maya argued. “Jack tries to overwhelm his enemies. I can help you crowd control. You need that, Roland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be helpful, too,” Lilith said, glaring at Roland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland held up his hands at them. “Lilith, you’re still recovering from phasing Sanctuary. Stay here. That’s an order. Maya, you can go, but only if you hang back. Timothy, can one of your digi-Jacks keep her covered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tim said. “I’ll have one watch her when the fight starts. The battery doesn’t last forever, but I’ll stay close to her too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you well enough to fight?” he asked, gesturing to Tim’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get headaches if I overexert myself,” Tim admitted. “But I can do this. I haven’t gotten dizzy or fainted or anything. I’ll take another health kit before we go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have Angel monitoring us, right?” Gaige said. “She could take down surprise security measures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tim said, shaking his head. “Jack knows how to block her, remember? Even if she can break through his codes, it’ll take her time. We can’t rely on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was for damn sure. He grimaced at his own statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, she’ll be of help,” Roland said. “If he does bring down communications, she might be able to bring them back up. I’ll have Mordecai wait nearby just in case. If it looks like things are going bad, he can call up to Sanctuary. And, like you said, Zer0 can go warn him as a backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should act in the morning. Just before dawn,” Tim said. “Jack will be asleep. He’ll be slower to react. There’s never a real skeleton crew with security at Helios, so he’ll still get alerted immediately, but it buys us a few extra minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the day going over their plan and gathering supplies for the attack. When everyone was armed and sure of the plan, they had dinner and then split for the night to get some rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland and I will fill Angel in,” Maya said to Axton and Tim. “Are you guys sleeping here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We’ll meet back up with you in the morning,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Maya said. She hesitated, then hugged Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched out of habit, but put an arm around her. “Kinda weird, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and pulled away. “Yea, kinda weird. Still, you looked like you needed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess so,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We make sure tomorrow goes well. We’re not losing anyone,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right!” Axton said. “Seriously, Tim, if you fought to go on this mission and then anything happens to you, I’m tying you to a bed here until this shit is all over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Tim said. “Let’s go get some rest, though. ‘Night, Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Axton left HQ. It was dark out, Tim grateful for his jacket as the cold air hit them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to the storage room, stripping out of their clothes and collapsing on the cots together. Axton pulled the blanket over them and held his arm out for Tim to curl into his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim did just that, grateful for the comforting warmth of another person. He kissed Axton, pressing his hand to Axton’s chest to feel his heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both need to be careful tomorrow,” he said. “No risks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be saying that to you,” Axton said, rolling his eyes. “Brave bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himbo,” Tim said fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t gotta tell me what happened, but…” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to feel about it all,” Tim said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive her. Or maybe I will, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever be able to forget. I don’t know, Axton. I just want to focus on this for now. I’m not ready to sort through that mess just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ll kick all the ass I can tomorrow, but just in case things go wrong, you might want to talk to her before we go,” Axton said. “But I swear, if you die, I’ll never forgive you.” He hugged Tim tighter to him, kissing his shoulder. “Please don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no plans of doing that,” Tim said. Axton’s heart was beating harder beneath his palm, and his chest ached at the feel. His supposed death had really shaken them all up, hadn’t it? “Axton, I always come back. You better come back, too. I’m not sleeping alone in a storage room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton laughed softly. “Yea, you’d  miss these strong arms holding you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, jeez,” Tim muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton was right. They didn’t know what would happen tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much as he didn’t want to, Tim resolved himself to talking to Angel before they left tomorrow. It was cruel to leave the kid with nothing but a bad parting if something went wrong. He couldn’t bring himself to do that to her, angry and hurt as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was a problem for the morning. For now, he and Axton held onto each other, sharing kisses and heartbeats because they knew tomorrow was going to set them on an unstoppable path. And at the end, either Jack would be dead, or they would be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy hell, 200k words already! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through so many chapters! This is the longest thing I've ever written, and I tried to work hard to make it flow well despite the length, so I hope you're enjoying it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t sleep that night. He just held Axton close as he slept, and thought over everything that had happened since he first saw that video of Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d changed so much since then. He hadn’t even noticed when he stopped feeling so scared and on edge all the time. It just happened gradually. He came to be part of the Crimson Raiders. He came to be friends with Maya. He came to be so much more with Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’d never truly forget what she’d done. He thought he could forgive her with time. But forget the truth? No, he wasn’t sure he could manage that. He’d always wonder who she saw when she looked at him, or who she heard when he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he didn’t regret saving her. He was hurt, but he didn’t regret the choice. Jack had warped both of them into sick creatures. Tim knew he’d made his mistakes in life. More so than Angel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer he was here, the more he healed from what Jack had done to him. Angel would recover one day, too. He truly believed that. She’d learn right from wrong because she genuinely wanted to. She’d become a good person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d fight for her to have the chance. He’d help the Crimson Raiders kill Jack to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it grew closer to the start of their mission, Tim shook Axton. “Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” Axton mumbled, burying his face against Tim’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held him tighter. “Axton, we need to get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, yea.” He yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “It hasn’t even been that long and I’m already used to sleeping in. The Crimson Raiders ruined my military sleep schedule.” He reached up and lightly ran his fingers along the bandages on Tim’s head. “You’re okay to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim caught his fingers and pulled them down to his mouth, kissing them. “I’ll be fine. The health kits patched me up enough for this. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like you going with us,” Axton said. “Don’t do anything reckless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim scoffed. “Coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trained for fighting,” Axton said, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, the big, bad jock,” Tim said. “I’ll do my best not to be reckless. Good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you,” he said, getting out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim got up and both of them got dressed. Tim pulled his jacket on, rubbing his finger against the skull charm on his zipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” he said. “What happens when Jack is dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton shrugged. “Dunno. Until he’s dead, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s the end,” Tim said. “That’s your whole mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll go past the end,” Axton said. “We’ll find something new and start again. Come on, Tim, it’s Pandora. Some other shit will come up. It always does. Don’t worry about it. We’ll stay busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim just nodded. He hoped Axton was right. As nice as it would be to sit around and have no life or death matters to tend to, he wasn’t sure his anxiety would let him live that life just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the room and headed to HQ. Everyone was waiting inside, gathering their weapons. Tim and Axton got theirs, but Tim headed for the stairs once he had his weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went upstairs, wondering if Angel was even up yet. But, sure enough, she was standing out on the balcony, looking out at Sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in the doorway. “Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped, turning to face him, still unable to meet his eyes. “Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do better, kid,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up in surprise. He wanted nothing more than to turn away from her and leave her with nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was cruel. She was an abused kid. She’d been raised by Jack; of course he’d influenced her behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself to step towards her and wrap his arms around her. She trembled in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do better,” he repeated, tightening his hold on her. “You will do better. I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t hurt you,” she said, hugging him back and burying her face against his chest. “I’m sorry, Timothy. No one deserves what I did, but you least of all. You’re a good person. You’re a good friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good kid,” he said quietly. “You just need better influences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, staring at him. “You...told me that once. That I was a good kid. The night you shot the smoke detector. You didn’t even remember saying it. But I knew you meant it when you said it. Please come back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always do,” he said, pulling away from her. “Come on. We’re about to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him downstairs to the others. Maya caught his eye and nodded her approval at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Tim!” Gaige said. “We’re waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you start calling me just ‘Tim’?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, duh. Let’s go,” she said, gesturing at him to hurry up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then,” Roland said. “Angel, you’ll be here with Tannis. Lilith...still isn’t happy I won’t let her come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith’s tantrum aside, I shall be observing you,” Tannis said. “I’m quite fascinated by your powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sure,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy on her, Tannis,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed Roland out of HQ and to the fast travel station. They took it down to Pandora, getting into vehicles from the Catch-A-Ride and heading towards the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once the gate drops, he’ll know we’re there. If he contacts you, Axton and Maya should play it up like this is vengeance for killing me. It’s best if Jack believes I died in the attack,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he find out you’re alive?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll find out eventually. If I have to use my DNA to get us inside, that’ll give it away. If not, he’ll find out if he uses the monitors inside and spots me,” Tim said. “Either way, the longer we fool him, the less seriously he’ll take the attack. If he has a DNA protection on the Bunker now, he’ll think you won’t be able to get in even bypassing the original security system.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stroke his ego, huh?” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the best way to beat him,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing about that gate?” Axton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel can drop it,” Tim said. “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Angel said over the ECHO. “But you just didn’t want to deal with Claptrap, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t want to freaking deal with Claptrap,” Tim said in irritation. “I had to deal with that stupid robot all through that Elpis mess. I had to go in his damn mind. It was horrifying. Definitely the worst of all my trauma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His mind?” Roland said in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was as fucked up as you’d expect,” Tim said. “I don’t want to relive it, so let’s move on. We need to be on alert in case he added new security measures. If he did, he likely did so when he thought I was alive. That means they’ll probably be programmed to attack me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we won’t have the air support we had with the Slabs this time,” Maya said. “That’ll make getting the turrets hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave that part to the outside team. They’ll keep us covered while we get inside,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so, because I’m not trying to die here after surviving that first mess,” Tim grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve stayed back on Sanctuary,” Axton reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m not brave very often,” Tim said. “Let me have my moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his heart rate picked up as they neared the gate. He could’ve easily stayed on Sanctuary, letting Jack believe he was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing that, though, meant leaving his friends to clean up his mess. He wasn’t going to do that. Scared as he was, this was his responsibility. He had to see it through to the end, for Angel’s sake as well as his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped the vehicle and got out. Tim rubbed his finger over the charm on his zipper, reminding himself how much things had changed since he’d last been here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in charge of keeping Maya covered,” Roland said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep her safe,” Tim promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Maya held up her glowing arm. “I’m not helpless, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh. I can still have your back while you’re kicking ass,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point. Let’s go,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their group approached the gate. Roland signaled at them to draw their weapons and be ready to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dropping the gate in three...two...one...go!” she cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their path cleared and they charged forward, Tim and Maya taking the lead. They fired on the loaders milling about before they got the chance to fight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ones farther back went on alert and shot forward at them, firing away. Tim was impressed by the sheer force of the vault hunters as they all used their abilities to tear through the loaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what is this?” Jack’s voice said over their ECHOs, sounding like he hadn’t been awake long. “The Bunker? Again? Talk about repetitive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You murdered Timothy,” Maya said darkly. “We’re going to destroy everything of yours, Jack. We’ll take everything from you, just like you took everything from him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was quiet for a beat too long. Tim flashed thumbs-up at Maya. Jack was buying it. He thought Tim had really died in the attack and he got away with his bluff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All this just for that coward?” Jack scoffed. “I did the world a favor wiping out his family from the galaxy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim clenched his fists and forced himself not to snap at Jack. Instead, he fired far too many shots into a loader and pretended it was Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to beg for death once we get our hands on you, you sick bastard,” Axton said, sounding genuinely pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so adorable that you think you’re going to win!” Jack said, laughing. “Oh, man, I can’t wait to capture all you idiots. I’m sure Angel will finally get the message when I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never get her back. We’ll destroy the place you trapped her for so long and keep her safe from you. Maybe you got Timothy, but you’ll never get Angel,” Maya said. “Timothy made sure of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Jack mocked. “All Tim did was steal my daughter from me and put her in the hands of bandits. I’ll get her back and I’ll kill you for taking her in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim saved Angel from you,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole her and put her in danger,” Jack snapped. “I kept her safe all these years just for that traitorous bastard to come along and hand her over to you filthy bandits. I should’ve killed him sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I should’ve done this sooner,” Angel said, and the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that asshole,” Axton snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join the club,” Tim said. “Focus on getting inside and destroying this place. We need to make sure the chamber itself is destroyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pressed on, clearing the path forward. Tim felt a little better knowing that Wilhelm wasn’t going to show up to stop them, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the section the entrance was on, though, his ease disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shield rippled from the shots, Maya grabbing his jacket and yanking him away before the turrets’ fire could break his shield. They all ducked, signaling to the others to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, guess they’re going to attack me,” Tim said. “I can use my digi-Jacks to distract them while the others charge in, then recall them to save the battery for when we get inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan,” Roland said. “Our focus needs to be on getting inside. Leave the turrets and other defenses to the outside team and stay focused on our mission. We-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-ello? Hello? Oh, there we go!” Jack’s voice said. “Sorry about that, Angel’s in her rebellious ‘hang up on dad’ teenage phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fighting my attempts to cut him off again,” Angel said in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Jack said. “I know how your powers work, Angel. That’s why I was able to help you control them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drugged her,” Maya said in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know Lilith took Eridium to phase Sanctuary away from my attack?” Jack said. “If only she had a little more control, maybe Timmy wouldn’t have gotten left behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rubbed his head, scowling. A little more control definitely would’ve been nice, both for his head and for the emotional wellbeing of his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And isn’t it interesting? Angel, you only want to avenge him now that he’s dead,” Jack carried on. “You didn’t mind when he was punished all those times on Helios. It’s almost like this is more about easing your guilt than avenging him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Angel cried. “No, that’s not true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were working with him all along, you could’ve helped him avoid a lot of his punishments. But you never did,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have-” Angel started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve plenty of times. But you never did.” Jack sounded smug. “He was a means to an end for you, wasn’t he? You manipulated that idiot into breaking you out of the Bunker. It was never really his plan, was it? But he died for it anyway. That’s what this is about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya caught Tim and slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything. She shook her head at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else has to die because of your selfishness, Angel. Just come back home,” Jack said. “It’s not too late. I won’t even be mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move,” Roland said quietly. “That’ll shut him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swiped his watch. His digi-Jacks came forth and began firing on the turrets, the gunfire indeed shutting Jack up, at least for a few moments. The others were beginning to rush forward to take advantage of the turrets’ distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, they’re going to die here, all for you,” Jack said, his voice low and threatening. “All your little ‘friends’ are going to die because you’re trying to be rebellious. I don’t want to do this to you, but you’re forcing my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sick bastard,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dove out of cover, running for the door. The faster they blew this place to hell, the faster they shut Jack up and spared Angel from him. For as hurt as Tim still was by what Angel had done, he couldn’t bear to see Jack treat her like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was even worse because Jack was right. He saw right through to what Angel had done, and Tim could only imagine how much horror and guilt Angel was wrestling with right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim became more paranoid as they reached the entrance. Sure, the others were keeping the turrets busy. And it made sense that Jack wouldn’t invest in any sort of heavy security measures for the Bunker since Angel was no longer here. But still, this felt too easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door didn’t open. He cursed softly and checked the security system, realizing that Jack had added a DNA scan, as they’d suspected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it,” he said grimly, pressing his hand to the scanner. “He’ll know. Good thing I didn’t really die back there, or your whole trip out here would’ve been a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of light as the scanner identified him. A moment later, it beeped and announced, “Handsome Jack confirmed. Welcome back, handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid open. Tim touched the charm on his zipper, taking comfort as the others stepped into the elevator with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Jack stopped, then let out a humorless laugh. “That was clever. That freaking cockroach just doesn’t die, does he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, he survived yet again,” Tim said. “Surprise, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can’t blame me for taking advantage of the situation,” Jack said. “It doesn’t change what I said. You know Angel just used you to free herself, right, Timmy? Even you’re not that gullible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He absolutely was that gullible, but he wasn’t going to admit it to Jack. “No one blames her for being desperate to get away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always did let people walk all over you,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, well, I was used to you doing it, so why not let your kid have a go too,” Tim said bitterly, then slapped a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear that, Angel? You even chased Timmy off your good side,” Jack said. “You weren’t meant for this kind of life. Come back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t meant to be locked up and forcibly drugged, either,” Tim said. “Piss off, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Wilhelm noticed you were getting pretty friendly with the Siren and the Commando,” Jack said casually. “I hear the Commando has an ex-wife he still cares about. Be a shame if anything happened to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s face paled. No, no. He didn’t want to bring death to Axton’s door. He never meant to cause trouble for him. He-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton put a firm hand on Tim’s shoulder. “That pussy won’t go after Sarah. He wouldn’t risk a war with the Dahl military over it. Even if he was that stupid, Sarah would take out anyone he sent after her. She’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked to Axton, but Axton just gave him a weak, reassuring smile. They stepped out of the elevator, Axton dropping his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Maya led the other two into the chamber Angel had been trapped in, the injectors still destroyed. Tim could see his blood still stained on the ground, shuddering and touching the scar on his stomach at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I had a feeling you’d come back here eventually,” Jack said. “Glad I was prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s eyes widened. He spun just as the elevator doors sealed shut, fumbling for his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” he cried. “Angel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. Roland was yelling into his ECHO for the others, but there was no reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay calm,” Roland said. “We knew this was a possibility. Let’s do what we have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re trapped down here! We can’t destroy it!” Tim said, gesturing to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel will get us out,” Maya said. “I believe in her. We just have to hold out until she can get through and take control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s face appeared around the monitors, smug. His expression flickered to fury as he spotted Tim’s unmasked face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” he spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about pointing a finger at the mirror,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really wanted to kill you at first, Timmy,” Jack said. “But, you know what? I changed my mind. Instead, I want to make you suffer. You stole my daughter from me. You betrayed me. So I’m going to take everything from you. Your mom? That was just the start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt his throat closing up at the thought of his mom. He swallowed hard before speaking again, not wanting to let Jack know just how hurt he still was over that loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that you ruin everything you touch,” he said, clenching his fists as he started to tremble with rage. Angel had used him, and Jack had murdered his mom as a result. “You took an innocent kid and turned her into a weapon. You murdered my mom, who had nothing to do with any of this. They’re going to kill you, Jack, and I’m going to spit on your grave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack laughed. “Oh, Timmy, you never learn, do you? You’ve already lost. Always too easily distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned, then turned in alarm. But it was too late, and the others hadn’t noticed them approaching either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The EXP loaders reached them just as they all grabbed at their guns, self-destructing. The force of the blasts sent them all flying, their shields shattering from the force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hit the wall and crashed down to the ground, his body aching. He scrambled to his feet, running for Maya, who had landed nearby. He shielded her with his body, worried for Axton but determined to keep his promise to protect Maya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d no sooner covered her than the shots rang out in wild succession. Tim cried out as one of them hit his leg, Maya hurrying to catch him before he fell. He heard Axton and Roland crying out in pain, too, his head whipping around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha grinned at him as she stepped out from where she'd’ been hiding in the corner of the room. She twirled her gun casually in her hand before bringing it to rest against Axton’s temple, pressing her foot to his groin as he tried to rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always did have bad taste, not-Jack,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one sleeping with Jack,” he said, tensing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you just sleep with whores in the casino and whatever bandit will drop his pants for you,” she said, spinning her gun in a fluid motion and cracking it across Axton’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to the ground, body twitching as he struggled to stay conscious. Tim tried to stand, his leg giving out on him and sending him back to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha laughed, placing her foot on Axton’s neck. “Wilhelm was right. You do like this one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off him,” Tim snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put more pressure on his neck. “Make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim winced as he felt something jab into his leg, but forced himself not to react more than that. He just had to buy some time to let the health kit ease his pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sent you here because he was too scared to come himself. He sent Wilhelm to die, and now he’s sending you to die. Don’t you get that, Nisha?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I could make Nisha do anything she doesn’t want to do? She’s freaking stubborn,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And not freaking stupid,” she said. “We knew you’d split your team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt Maya place a hand on his ankle, waiting for him to indicate he could move again. He kept his leg still, the pain still too great for him to rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll die if you side with him,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilhelm was expendable. A loss, sure, but he’ll be replaced eventually,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I,” Nisha said smugly, “am not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was our teammate!” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who shot him,” Nisha said, shrugging and aiming her gun at Axton’s knee. “Hey, not-Jack, wouldn’t it suck if he ended up permanently crippled because of you?” She shifted the gun to his back. “Think I could hit his spine without killing him? I just can’t decide where to shoot first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim twitched his ankle. Maya pulled her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim sprang forward, stumbling as the pain shot through his leg. It was enough to get Nisha to swing her gun towards him, away from Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s arm shot out, catching Nisha in her phaselock. Nisha let out a startled yell, but Tim ignored her and ran for Axton, dropping beside him and gripping his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, himbo,” he said anxiously. “Stay awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dug through Axton’s bag, grabbing a health kit and sticking it in him. He could hear gunfire, likely from Roland. Loaders must be approaching the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiped his watch, directing his digi-Jacks to both cover Maya. Maya had dropped Nisha as loaders came up on her, forced to turn her attention to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots struck Tim, shattering his shield. He turned, keeping himself in front of Axton protectively, his eyes fierce as he met Nisha’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only you could’ve been this brave when you were our pet,” she said, aiming at his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot struck her, causing her to stagger, her own shot going wide and missing Tim’s head. Roland advanced at Nisha, firing on her even as his shoulder bled alarmingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Seriously? You just had to monologue, Nisha,” Jack said in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha ignored him, firing back at Roland as she backed away. Tim felt a hand grab at his jacket and reached back, catching Axton’s hand but keeping his eyes on the gunfight in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland, she’s going to flee!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Nisha grinned and disappeared with a flash of light, standing in the same spot Jack had been when he’d escaped the first time. Tim cursed, but turned his attention to Axton, checking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, like you could afford to lose more brain cells,” he said, but helped Axton sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go cover Maya,” Axton said, his words slightly slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing. But you’re coming with me,” he said, getting Axton’s arm around his shoulders and helping him up. He took another health kit, giving it to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loaders were pouring into the room. Tim regrouped with Maya, Roland joining them and deploying his turret. Axton fumbled a bit before deploying his own turret to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chew ‘em up, honey!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re flirting with your turret,” Tim said in exasperation. “Your goddamn turret, Axton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll always come first in my heart,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was literally just about to get shot in the face for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always come second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could attribute this to the head damage, but it’s just your personality,” Tim said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys? Can we focus on the fact that we’re about to be surrounded and gunned down?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just find out you two are a thing like this,” Roland said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, getting awkward. Thanks for not letting me get shot in the face,” Tim said. “I’ll try and return the favor, but there are a lot of damn loader bots.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plan?” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None. Stay alive. Nothing we can do until Angel gets through to this place,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have to do. They stayed together and fired away on the loaders, trying to drive them back. Axton was too injured to be left alone in the fight, and Roland’s shoulder was clearly hurting him worse the longer the fight carried on. Tim’s leg was starting to hurt again, and he had to lean against the wall a few times to keep from falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was the only one uninjured, but they tried to keep her covered, unsure what Jack’s plan was. Was he going to try and kill all of them down here? Take them captive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was frustrated with himself for not predicting this. He’d predicted that Jack would cut their communications, but not that he’d trap them in here, or that he’d have Nisha hide to injure them before the fight even started. He’d left the outside with weak defenses to drive them inside and trap them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing to be done about it now, though. They’d just have to rely on Angel. Tim wished he could have more confidence about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t being fair. She’d save them. She wouldn’t leave them to Jack’s mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loader bots seemed endless, wearing down their group as they continued their assault. Jack watched from the monitors, his expression triumphant as they struggled to keep up against the onslaught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Angel cried. “I got control back of communications! I’m working to get the Bunker unlocked. Just hang in there a little longer. The others are standing their ground outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I’ll call off the assault and let them go if you come back. This doesn’t have to happen,” Jack said. “Look at them. I know you can see them just like I can. They’re hurt and exhausted. They won’t last long enough for you to unlock the Bunker. You’re just making them suffer for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him. He’ll still try to kill us even if you go back,” Roland said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack ignored that. “Angel, are you really going to make Tim keep suffering for your choices? You took his leash from me, but you didn’t let him off it. You never wanted to see him freed. You just wanted him for yourself, didn’t you? And now look what he has to endure for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loader shot forward, grabbing Axton and slamming him up against the wall, pressing its arm across his throat to choke him. Tim fired at its arm, getting within range so he could pry the arm off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the arm swung around and caught him in the chest, sending him backwards and crashing into the ground. It pressed back up against Axton’s throat as Tim wheezed and tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he gasped out, reaching for his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton’s fingers pried weakly at the loader’s arm, his face turning an unnatural shade as air refused to reach his lungs. Tim cried out, desperately firing on the loader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was caught in Maya’s phaselock and destroyed. Tim got to his feet and hurried to Axton, catching him as he slumped to the ground and sucked in air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has to watch his friends get dragged into your mess,” Jack said. “He’ll watch them all die, one by one. And he’ll know it’s your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Tim snapped. “It’s not her fault. You locked her up and abused her. You pumped her full of Eridium. That’s on you, Jack. Maybe she did manipulate me, but I would’ve freed her whether she had or not in the end. None of us regret saving Angel. Even if you kill every single one of us, it was worth it. I’ll never regret that decision, no matter what it costs me. You’ll die and she’ll be free to live her life. She’ll shake your influence and be a good kid. Fuck you if you think we’ll ever stop until she’s safe from you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let out a soft noise. Tim tightened his hold on Axton, refusing to take his words back. Even if his relationship with Angel was damaged, he still believed she could be a force of good in this shitty galaxy if she was only given the chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been turning his life around with the influence of the vault hunters. It didn’t erase the horrors he’d taken part in over the years, but he was getting better. If even someone as twisted as him could have a chance at being better, then Angel definitely could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing,” Jack said, that anger back on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know enough,” Tim said. “And I know you’re going to die, Jack. Maybe not at my hands, but it’s going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked furious. Tim found himself instinctually flinching back under the force of his fury, his foot starting to hurt, his scar flaring with pain. His breathing hitched as his mind dragged him back to Jack’s office, to all the pain and abuse and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim.” Axton’s voice rang loud in his ears, Axton’s hand on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim shook his head, trying to clear away the memories. He wasn’t there anymore. He never would be again. His friends would keep him safe. He had to believe that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked even angrier at seeing Tim so easily calmed. Tim couldn’t make himself look at Jack, so instead, he just helped Axton up and joined the others to fight. Jack was finally realizing he’d lost his control over Tim, and Tim feared the outburst that would follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the assault of loaders increased, Jack sending more in. Their little group found themselves surrounded quickly, but they refused to give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working as fast as I can,” Angel promised them. “Hang in there. Please hang in there. I won’t let him get you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stop me,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loader managed to break Roland’s shield, but Roland ducked behind the shield of his turret to buy himself time. Tim sent one of his digi-Jacks forward to help keep Roland covered, the other staying beside Maya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t last much longer like this. Tim could see the fatigue slowing everyone down. Axton in particular looked ready to pass out at any moment, as if he was only going by sheer force of will. Roland’s injury had him struggling to aim the longer the fight carried on. Tim had to keep dropping to one knee to give his injured leg a moment to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they held on, calling up the dregs of their strength because they trusted Angel would pull through and unlock the Bunker. If they had the backup of the rest of the team, they could make it through, no matter how many loaders Jack sent their way. They could retreat and let the others blow the place to hell, making this whole thing a waste of Jack’s time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve almost got it!” Angel said, sounding strained. “One or two more minutes. Keep fighting! I’m going to get you out, I promise!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were reaching their end. One or two minutes didn’t sound like a long time, but in a fight like this, it felt like an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tim hefted his gun and continued firing, even as his digi-Jacks disappeared to recharge again. He shifted closer to Maya, who was trembling from exhaustion and relying on her guns as her body became too tired to continue using her powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tim muttered to her. “Final push. We’re making it out of this shithole again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re blowing this place up and taking a victory nap,” she said, a weak grin appearing on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks on me,” Roland said. “After that victory nap, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not too many drinks. I never want a headache again after this,” Axton said, touching his head and wincing. Blood had dried on his face, enough that it was worrying to look at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we can’t have you escaping,” Jack said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wave of loaders appeared, fresh for the fight. Tim’s heart sank as the loaders rushed at them. They wouldn’t be able to keep them back. They were barely staying on their feet as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there was no choice. He readied himself, forcing his body to straighten up despite his exhaustion. His head was pounding, his leg barely able to keep him upright, his chest aching from where he’d been struck. Still, it was fight or die. He knew which option he was picking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He aimed his gun just as the loaders were about to reach them, finger tightening on the trigger. He was low on ammo, but he’d punch and kick his way through the crowd until they killed him. He wasn’t giving up, not now. He just had to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A brilliant flash of light had them all wincing and turning away. When Tim turned back, he stared in amazement as Lilith straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith,” Roland said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard you were in a tough spot,” she said, and burst forth at the loaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Jack snarled on the monitors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve almost cut Jack off! Lilith should be able to help you hold out!” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re teaming up with her?” Jack demanded. “She tried to kill me, Angel! You saw what she did to my face after I saved Helios and Elpis!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She should’ve killed you!” Angel shot back. “Maybe I would’ve actually mourned you back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked like he’d been struck. Tim couldn’t help the guilt he felt at Jack’s pain. Maybe he’d come a long way, but a part of him was still conditioned to protect Jack and keep him happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his gaze away from the monitors as Lilith tore her way through the loaders. Maybe they’d never like each other, but he couldn’t deny the relief he felt at having her help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They used the last of their energy to help her wipe the loaders out, all of them relieved when no new waves came. It took Tim a long moment to realize that Jack was no longer on the monitors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it unlocked!” Angel said triumphantly. “You guys can get out now. I’m sorry it took me so long. He was fighting me the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Roland said to Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Angel said you guys were in trouble. I came to help,” Lilith said. When Roland opened his mouth, she cut him off. “I’m not hiding away and leaving you to die, Roland. I’m here and that’s that. Let’s destroy this chamber and go. You all look ready to collapse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, no kidding,” Axton said, pressing a hand to his head as he swayed on his feet. Tim put a hand on him to keep him steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland approached the chamber Angel had been held in. He glanced at the dried blood nearby, then to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, that was supposed to stay in my body,” Tim said. “Can we just do this and go? This place doesn’t exactly bring back good memories. Plus, there’s no guarantee Jack can’t lock it down again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roland turned to face them. “I’ve got explosives from Tina. We’ll rig them primarily in this chamber, but should set some around the rest of the room just to be safe. It’s best if Jack can’t rebuild and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash behind Roland, and then a gunshot. Tim stared in horror as blood hit the ground, followed by Roland’s body a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland!” Lilith cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stood there, lowering his gun, his expression calm. “‘Sup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith shot forward at him, her expression murderous. Jack raised his arm and slammed something against her just as she reached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith fell to her knees, clutching at her throat. A collar encircled it, refusing to be taken off no matter how desperately she pried at it. Jack bent down and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to take my daughter from me? You want to stop my plans? I’ll improvise,” Jack said. “Lilith, be a good Siren and get me Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim threw himself in front of her. “No. No, you won’t get your fucking hands on her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had been his plan all along, hadn’t it? Wear them down so he could capture Maya. Getting Lilith was just an unexpected bonus. His goal had always been to capture a Siren, but now he had the chance at two. Maya was too exhausted to use her powers, and the rest of them didn’t have the strength to fight back and protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s watch was still charging. He staggered back against Maya as Jack fired two shots at him, his shield absorbing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re of no use to me anymore, Timmy,” Jack said coldly. “Don’t get in my way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I failed my mom, but I won’t fail Maya!” Tim said, refusing to back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ll die,” Jack said. “Lilith, kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith cried out as her tattoo started to glow. “I can’t- I can’t s-stop myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton lunged forward, grabbing onto Tim’s arm, reaching for Maya. Tim felt Maya’s hand on his jacket, both of them ready to pull him out of the way. He dug his feet into the ground. He’d rather die than fail another person he cared about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Lilith yelled, a flash tearing through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt that same sensation he had before he’d fallen and struck his head. But this time, when the sensation ended, he found himself in a storage room, Axton and Maya both still clinging to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim?” Axton said anxiously, looking around. “Shit, what happened? Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Maya said, tightening her hold on Tim. “Oh my god. Roland. Lilith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s leg gave out and he didn’t even fight it. The other two followed him down to the ground, all of them clutching at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy? Maya? Axton?” Angel sounded alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re alive,” Tim said. They weren’t okay. Nothing was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Mordecai demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got Lilith. He killed Roland,” Maya said. Tim put an arm around her, letting her lean on him for support. It was all he could offer her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the Bunker,” Gaige said, her voice shaking. “Roland is- Oh, god. Jack and Lilith are gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Destroy it and get out. Get back to Sanctuary, now,” Mordecai ordered. “We need to find out what happened to the other three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just tracked them through Timothy’s watch. They’re on Sanctuary. They’re in Marcus’s storage room,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Alright, everyone get back to HQ,” Mordecai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the three of them just sat there, holding onto each other. Their triumphant plan had just been them playing right into Jack’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d killed Roland. He’d taken Lilith captive and seemed to be able to control her powers with that collar he’d stuck on her. He had the vault key and now he had a Siren again to finish charging it. He’d wake the Warrior, kill the Crimson Raiders, and get Angel back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t stop the helpless noise that left his throat. This was supposed to be the blow that took everything away from Jack, but instead Jack had taken everything away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim held tight to his friends, feeling like he’d drown in the hopelessness of it all if he let them go. Jack had outsmarted them once again, and it was just a matter of time now before he used Lilith to wake the Warrior and kill them all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am terrible at writing fight scenes so uh...my bad that the bulk of this chapter was a poorly written fight. Also I hope their first trip to the Bunker didn't have you thinking Roland was actually going to survive this fic :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither of them were surprised when Axton lost consciousness. His head wound had started bleeding lightly again, and his face was horribly pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d run out of health kits during the fight, though. Despite barely being able to get themselves upright, they got Axton between them and dragged him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim had to limp along, his leg bothering him again. The trip to HQ felt endless, and he could’ve collapsed in relief when they finally pulled Axton through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaige hurried forward to help take some of his weight, signaling for Krieg to come help her. Krieg effortlessly lifted Axton, and they all followed him upstairs. He laid Axton on a bed, Gaige sticking a health kit into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll send Zed up to him,” Gaige said. “For now, we need to have a meeting. You guys should rest, though. You look awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt awful. But there was work to be done. “I can still keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim took one last look at Axton before following them all back downstairs. He spotted Angel sitting alone on a bed, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the floor, her expression torn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated, then went over to her. It would be too cruel to leave her in this state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat next to her and held his arm out. She curled against him, desperate for comfort he wasn’t sure he could give. Still, he put his arm around her and held her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai came into the room, gesturing at everyone to quiet down. His expression was somber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roland is dead,” he said, his voice wavering a little. “Jack has Lilith. You guys said he put a collar on her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seemed to be controlling her,” Tim said. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I didn’t know Jack had something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed, waiting for someone to accuse him of lying. Or to accuse him of warning Jack they were going to attack the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no one did. They didn’t even give him the suspicious glares he’d grown used to in the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know either,” Angel said. “I’ll try to find out what I can about the collar. Maybe there’s a way I can remotely disable it so Lilith can escape. But don’t rely on that; Jack likely built it with me in mind. I doubt I’ll be able to do much to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We destroyed the Bunker and the chamber he held you in,” Mordecai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s possible Jack had a backup chamber somewhere on Helios,” Tim said. He was so tired that his thoughts were jumbling together, but he tried to focus. “There were, uh, there were areas I couldn’t access.” He tried to think of the layout, of the rooms he couldn’t get into. Were any of them big enough? He couldn’t remember. His head hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel put a hand on his back, giving him a concerned look. He shook his head at her; he was at his limit. But he had to keep going. With Jack in possession of a Siren, they were on a timer now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve gotta put it out there,” Tim said. “He’ll try to ‘trade’ Lilith for Angel. Angel, I don’t give a shit how guilty you feel. You can’t agree to it. He won’t give Lilith back. He’ll keep both of you, and use you as a battery and Lilith as a weapon. Don’t even consider trading yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Maya said. “Jack wanted me, too. He’ll take all three of us if he can. Any deals he tries to make will be bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have time,” Angel insisted. “We can figure something else out. He needs time to charge the key. And if Lilith is resisting him, it could take even longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, we need to figure something out,” Mordecai said. He looked at the tired, dejected faces around him. “Alright, everyone go rest and heal up. This won’t do us any good right now. We need a chance to calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down? He murdered Roland!” Salvador said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re proving his point, Sal,” Gaige said, elbowing him. She gestured to Tim, Maya, and Angel. “Look at those three. Timothy and Maya especially. They’re barely conscious. Everyone needs to rest. Axton needs a chance to heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought you’d be the voice of reason,” Mordecai said. “The world really has gone to hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Gaige said, flipping him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slaughter in the rising fire,” Krieg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Krieg’s right. We can plan our next move in the morning,” Maya said. “I’m sorry. I just...I can barely think right now. I doubt Timothy’s in any better shape. I don’t know what the battle was like outside, but we were overwhelmed inside. If Lilith hadn’t showed up, I don’t know what would’ve happened to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s plan was to exhaust us. It freaking worked,” Tim said, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache grew worse. “Roland told Lilith to stay here, and she didn’t listen. She just had to play impulsive hero, but this time, instead of smashing Jack’s face in, she ended up his freaking pet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened at his own words. He jerked his head up so fast it made him dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sorry, I didn’t mean that. I-I really didn’t. We would’ve lost if she hadn’t showed up when she did. I’m just- he’s- it’s been so much and I-” He was stammering, his mind flashing to Jack’s furious face and his clear focus on hurting Axton and capturing Maya just to hurt Tim. With the Warrior, he’d be able to crush the Crimson Raiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim knew his breathing was becoming unsteady. Jack would kill them one by one, and he’d leave Tim for last, just so Tim could suffer as he watched them all fall. He’d force Tim to watch Angel be locked back up, all of this for nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Angel’s voice but he couldn’t focus on it. He curled up, hands over his head as it throbbed. He’d pushed himself too hard. His body was begging for rest, but his mind just kept flashing horrible images at him. The collar, likely meant to enslave Maya and force her to kill him. Axton being strangled by the loader. And him, helpless, playing right into Jack’s hands yet again because he was too stupid to ever get it right, and it was his fault, his fault, all his goddamn fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was counting, quiet and steady in his ear. He clung to the voice, trying to match his breathing to the rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long while before he came back to himself, his ears ringing. His chest hurt from how hard he’d been struggling to breathe properly. He touched it and winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Maya was saying to him, pulling his other arm away from his head. “You’re alright. We all need to rest. Let’s go upstairs. Come on, let us help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let her get an arm under him. Angel got his other side and he stumbled along with them to the stairs. His leg ached, but he dragged it up the stairs, collapsing next to Axton on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said quietly. “But I don’t think any of us are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your chest? Did you hurt your ribs again?” Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself to sit up. His body was slow, his arms struggling to get his jacket off and pull his shirt off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest was badly bruised, but he pressed on it and was relieved to find that nothing seemed to be broken. He rolled his pant leg up to examine the gunshot wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was healing thanks to the health kits, enough that it wouldn’t be a problem. Still, he was glad when Maya brought a med kit over and cleaned it for him. She bandaged it, then changed the bandages on his head, examining the wound there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, then caught her arm as she started to head towards the other bed. She looked over her shoulder. They stared at each other for a long moment before she sat beside him and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to die for me,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his hold on her. “Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t die for anyone in this room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let out a soft noise. Tim closed his eyes. He wouldn’t deny that he cared about her, even after everything he’d learned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya slowly released him, giving him a tired smile. “You’re a good friend, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay, Maya,” he said. “I really am. Get some rest now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell back against the pillows, dragging the covers over himself. Axton had bandages on him, so Zed must’ve made it up here while Tim was having his attack downstairs. He was just glad to see Axton had been tended to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Angel asked, sounding nervous. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be on your blindside, but Axton is on your right side and…” She stopped herself. “Sorry. Just, I’ll get you water or health kits or something if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need sleep. So do you,” Tim mumbled, eyes falling shut. “Get some sleep, kid. You saved us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t save Lilith,” she said, her voice cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced his eyes open. He was so tired that some selfish part of him wanted to beg Angel not to do this right now. But he got himself upright, giving himself a moment as he grew dizzy again, his head aching so badly that he was afraid he might just faint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t, though. He gestured at Angel to sit on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, no one could have saved her. Maybe what I said down there was cruel, but it wasn’t exactly wrong,” he said. “She wasn’t supposed to be there. I am grateful she saved us. But that’s what put her in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She only went because she saw me panicking about not being able to get the Bunker unlocked to give you guys backup,” she said, dropping her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it was her choice to do that,” Tim said. “It’s not like you forced her to do it. Or tricked her into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel winced. Tim groaned, rubbing his pounding temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Really, I am. That was a shitty cheapshot. I shouldn’t have said that. It doesn’t change the fact that Lilith still chose to go to the Bunker. And if she hadn’t, it very well could’ve been Maya who was taken captive.” He felt horrible at the misery on her face. He reached out and pulled her close, tugging the blanket up over his chest and hugging her to it. “Angel, you did everything you could. So did we. It wasn’t enough. Sometimes that’s the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had never done what I did to you, none of this would be happening,” she said, tears pooling in her eyes. “How can you even stand to be near me, Timothy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been there, done that,” he said. “You think I haven’t done some shitty things because of Jack’s influence on me? Yea, Angel, I’m still pissed about what you did. Enough that I just said what I did. But I understand enough that I feel bad for what I said. None of this is your fault. I meant what I told Jack. I would’ve come for you either way. This was always how things would’ve played out in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was starting to blur. He swayed a bit and pressed a hand to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pushed on his shoulders until he was lying down. “I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. You need to rest. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being selfish. There’s nothing selfish about being upset,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “Just wake me if it gets to be too much. ‘Kay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already asleep before she could answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim didn’t sleep peacefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmares plagued him, and he’d find himself waking with screams, Angel trying to calm him down, only for him to be so tired that his mind would plunge right back into the depths of tortured sleep. He dreamt of the collar around Maya’s neck, of her pleading for freedom, begging to know why Tim didn’t protect her. He dreamt of Angel in that chamber, screaming in pain as she was injected with Eridium, Tim helpless to save her. He dreamt of Axton being tortured, Jack laughing as he held the brand just above Axton’s face, screams echoing throughout the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked upright at another nightmare, gasping for breath, his throat sore from screaming. Someone had a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-okay. It’s okay, Tim, you’re safe,” Axton was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton. Tim realized he had his hands over his head. He slowly lowered them and turned to Axton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You with me?” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s vision blurred. Axton pulled him close, letting Tim bury his face against Axton’s shoulder as he cried silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe,” Axton muttered quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tightened his hold on Axton. He still felt exhausted, but he was just glad to see Axton up and talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he pulled away and wiped at his eyes. He didn’t think he could get back to sleep this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Angel said, handing him a water bottle. “There’s some food, too. Maya and Axton have been up for about a half hour. They already ate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim forced himself not to chug the water. When Angel brought him food, he made himself pick at it despite not feeling hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I miss anything?” he said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said. She looked much better after sleeping, though Tim didn’t know how any of them could’ve possibly slept through his screaming. “Like Angel said, we only just woke up. Salvador and Krieg are still asleep, so the others haven’t had a meeting yet. It’ll probably be a few hours before we do. We should probably get cleaned up and rest a little more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Tim agreed tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Axton said, passing him a health kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” Tim asked as he injected himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Just have a headache. Zed said I should be okay in a day or two,” Axton said. “Maya said your wound looked better when she changed your bandages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The brain damaged idiots,” Tim said with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton got up, holding a hand out to Tim. Tim allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, testing his injured leg. It still hurt, but he could put a little more pressure on it than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s all head down to the showers,” Maya said, getting up and putting a hand on Angel’s shoulder. “We can come back up and find something to do that lets us still lie around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered clean clothes and went downstairs, heading into the separate bathrooms. Axton locked the door and the two of them stripped down to their boxers, getting into a shower together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing broken?” Axton said, lightly touching the bruises on Tim’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Tim put his arms around Axton and hugged him tightly. “He’ll kill you to hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t die easily,” Axton said, hugging him back. “I have a bitch of a headache, though.” He pulled away, looking into Tim’s eyes. “They told me you had a bad panic attack. And Angel said you kept waking up screaming throughout the night. I slept through it all. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I mean...no, I’m not okay. Nothing is okay, Axton.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “None of this is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out. We won’t let Jack win,” Axton said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack’s already won, in everything!” Tim gestured to them. “For fuck’s sake, Axton, we’re showering with our boxers on because I can’t handle being in this goddamn body. Now he’s got Lilith and he’ll wake the Warrior, and he’ll kill all of my friends just to get back at me, and he’ll get Angel back, and- and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled him close again. “Stop. Stop it, Tim. Breathe. We haven’t lost yet. I don’t fuckin’ lose to people like Jack. He took my friend, and I’ll get her back. We’ll kill the bastard for all he’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tried to breathe. He’d come so far, but he could feel himself slipping again. It was all too much. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He’d expected to be locked away in a cell for the rest of his life. But now he had friends and he had Axton and, god, he had so much to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton held him for a long time. Tim couldn’t bring himself to speak again, just cry silently. He held onto Axton, the only comfort in all of this being that he was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re taking a long time,” Angel said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They always do,” Maya said. “Besides, they’ve got to change their bandages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Timothy is okay?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Maya said. “No, Angel, I don’t think he is. This is getting to be too much for him to handle. You saw how bad his panic attack was. You heard how bad his nightmares were. He’s breaking down. We need to be careful with him. I’m still deciding if pulling him from this fight will be better or worse for him at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what I did isn’t helping,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Maya said. “But at least the truth is out there. I think it would’ve been even worse for him to find out now. You heard him in the Bunker; he still cares about you and believes in you. Your relationship is damaged, but not irreparably so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad he’s gotten to be such good friends with Axton. He needs someone to trust,” she said, thinking of how well Axton had calmed him down when he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- Um, they’re...Angel, they...you see…the two of them kind of...” Maya said, suddenly looking flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel frowned at her. But then a blush hit her cheeks as she realized what Maya was trying to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, all of it slowly clicking into place. “So that’s why they take so long when- Oh.” She blushed harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s eyes widened. “No, they don’t- I mean, I don’t think they’ve ever-” She groaned. “Never mind. Just...they’re together. That’s all you need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a long time?” Angel found herself reexamining their interactions. How Tim would let Axton on his blindside without panicking, or share his bed with Axton, or how close they’d seemed when they were playing darts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of?” Maya said. “Don’t feel bad, Angel. They weren’t telling anyone. To be honest, I think Timothy was just afraid of how everyone else would see Axton for it. I doubt the others will go much longer without picking up on it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt so stupid. She was constantly reminded of how pitifully ignorant she was about people and relationships. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you were cut off from people,” Maya said, seeming to pick up on her thoughts. “Cut yourself a break. You’ll get it eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel was spared from replying as the boys came back upstairs. But then she found herself glancing at them and blushing all over again. They were standing close to each other, both of them still damp from the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Tim said, noticing her. Her chest ached at his bloodshot eyes and how raspy his voice sounded, like he’d been crying for a while. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is flushed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine,” she stammered, growing even more embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...I kinda told her,” Maya said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry. I didn’t want her to ‘gal pal’ you two forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Maya,” Tim groaned. But then he looked at Angel and his own face heated up as he looked from his damp body to Axton’s. He threw his hand out. “Wait, no! We weren’t- Christ, Angel, I was crying not fucking and- Oh my god I just freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> that to a</span>
  <em>
    <span> kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face in his hands. Axton put a hand on his back sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m vulgar and repulsive, even to myself,” Tim said, his voice muffled through his hands. “My mom is rolling in her grave with the desire to smack me for saying that.” He paused, slowly dropping his hands. “Oh, um, I guess she doesn’t have a grave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled him close as his eyes watered. Tim struggled to choke back his tears, Axton guiding him over to the bed and sitting him down, handing him a water bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched him in despair. Tim was usually good at repressing his emotions, as unhealthy as it was. She’d never seen him fall apart so badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she understood it. She could feel her own fear and panic clawing at her constantly. Jack was winning, and it was the two of them he’d come for in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up, then hesitated. She was the last person he’d want comfort from, surely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya nodded at her encouragingly, gesturing to Tim. Angel swallowed back her fear and approached him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said, holding her arms out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, then pulled her close, hugging her to himself. She hugged him back, nestling her head against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let him get you,” Tim whispered, and she was heartbroken to realize he was crying again. “I won’t. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, we’re going to figure it out. I’m sorry. I know I caused all of this. But we’re going to save Lilith and beat Jack,” Angel said, tightening her hold on him. “You and I aren’t alone anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll hurt them,” Tim said, and now he was shaking. “He’ll hurt all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell. He tried, and you stopped him,” Maya said, coming over and putting a hand on his back. “You protected me, Timothy. Just like you promised you would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid, brave bastard. You stood before a Siren to protect her,” Axton said, putting an arm around Tim’s waist. “If even Lilith can’t get past you, Jack doesn’t stand a damn chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the last time he’d felt like he was breaking apart, they all held onto him. Tim couldn’t stop the tears that flowed forth, his fears becoming too great for him to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had terrified him with punishments for years. But Tim had never really had anything to lose back then. It had just been self-preservation that drove him to fear Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now? Now he had friends he didn’t want to lose. And Jack damn well knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Jack could hurt him without ever laying a finger on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tim finally managed to stop crying, they held him a bit longer before pulling away. Axton pulled the blanket up over Tim’s shoulders and offered him something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he said. “It’s a sleeping pill. You need to rest, Tim. We’ll stay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked too tired to fight anymore. He took the pill, chasing it down with water. He allowed Axton to push him onto the bed, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit before the pill kicked in, but they could all tell when Tim was finally out. Axton began to run his fingers through Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cried in the shower, too,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot for him,” Maya said. “Jack’s been his abuser for years, and now he’s going after us as a new way to punish Timothy. Of course he’s having a breakdown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like everything he repressed all those years is finally coming out,” Angel said, watching him in concern. “What do we do? I don’t know how to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to be there for him,” Maya said. “Until this is over, he’ll likely just keep getting worse. Jack looks like he might win, and Timothy knows better than any of us what it’s like to piss Jack off. How are you holding up, Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than Timothy,” Angel said. “But I get why he’s scared. I am, too. Jack wants to hurt him and get me back. He’s desperate for it. But at least I know Jack won’t torture me if he gets me back. Lock me up and maybe give me Eridium again, but not...not brand me or break my bones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he ever broken down like this?” Axton asked Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Not in his time working for Jack. Not like this. But before he worked for Jack, I don’t think he was used to this kind of life. He was forced to adapt or die. Now he’s had the benefit of some normality again, and I think it, I don’t know, softened him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broke down his defenses, more like. We all saw him slowly letting his guard down. He got used to not being hurt all the time, and now he’s facing the possibility of being plunged back into Jack’s world,” Maya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Axton said, picking his head up. “Angel, Maya said you wanted to learn to shoot, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Angel said. It had seemed a much more sensible request when she was angry and desperate to avenge Tim’s death. Now, it just sounded silly. She could hardly imagine herself with a gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Axton looked back down at Tim. “Why not have Tim teach you when he wakes up? Gives him something to focus on, plus it’ll make him feel like he’s helping to keep you safe. If you can put a bullet in Jack’s head with confidence, Tim’ll feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axton,” Maya said with a tired sigh. “That’s her dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s right. But I-” Angel pressed her hands into her lap. “I could never...he’s still my…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know.” Maya put a hand on her shoulder. “No one would ever ask it of you. Axton’s just an insensitive idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Axton said, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt her eyes watering. “He wasn’t always like this. I swear. When I was little, he used to sit and play with me. He’d tuck me in at night and tell me how much he loved me. He’d carry me around on his shoulders. He laughed a lot. He used to make mom laugh a lot, too.” She cursed softly. “And then I got this stupid, stupid power! He was so scared. He didn’t know what it was. They took me to a doctor. I remember him holding my hand in the waiting room and telling me everything was going to be okay. But now look! Nothing is okay! I wish I never got this damn power! I ruined my family, and Timothy’s family, and now the Crimson Raiders!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Maya said softly, pulling Angel against her side and stroking her hair. “You didn’t choose to get your powers. Nothing was going to change that. You were a child. If Jack was a good father, then he would’ve helped you understand your abilities rather than lock you away and claim it was for your own good. Besides, your power is incredible. You saved Sanctuary with it. You saved Timothy with it after he snuck away to Helios. It does so much good. You use it to do so much good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel touched her tattoos, her heart aching. She could still hear her father’s anguished cries when she’d killed her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed my mom with my powers,” Angel choked out. “How the hell is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you do it on purpose?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, I was just...I was so scared. I was so scared. I wanted to go home. A bandit had kidnapped me and my parents couldn’t get me back and I- I-” She closed her eyes. “I didn’t mean to kill her. I just wanted to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a scared kid,” Maya said. “I’ve killed people with my powers too, Angel. My powers were used to keep the people of Athenas under control. I was used to make them afraid. That wasn’t good, either. But I’ve used my powers to protect my friends and my home. Our powers are what we make them. Maybe you made a mistake when you were scared. But in the time I’ve known you, you’ve used your powers to help keep us all safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wiped at her eyes. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you beat him. That monster isn’t the father I loved as a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s still your dad. It’s okay that this is hard for you,” Maya said. “It’s hard for Timothy and he’s not even related to Jack. We understand both of your circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I become like him?” Angel shuddered to even voice her fears aloud, but she couldn’t let it sit inside her anymore. “I’ve already proved I can be like him. Look what I did to Timothy. And I helped Jack manipulate all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” Axton said, meeting her eyes. “Look at him. Who is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at Tim’s face. The scar slashed through his flesh, on display without the mask. The clips were gone, with only a tiny scar on his left side to show they’d ever been there. His hair was longer than Jack’s, the gray streak having expanded under the stress of everything. He’d yet to shave off the facial hair steadily growing. He had the bandages wrapped around his head, his hair tumbling over them messily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy Lawrence,” she said quietly. “I see Timothy Lawrence. I see my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was nothing like her father. He was just a good actor who’d been desperate to protect himself by playing the part as well as he could. She was a fool for ever using him the way she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was an asshole when he first came here. But being away from Jack let him be himself,” Axton said. “Same for you. You guys got away from him and you both got better. But I swear, if you ever do something like that to him again, I’ll- Well, no I won’t really do anything violent because I don’t hit kids. Unless it’s, like, a really shitty kid. Then I might think about it. But...what was I saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it was, you’re done saying it,” Maya said, shaking her head at him. “What he means, Angel, is that you were both influenced by Jack. But now that you’re away from him, you’re showing your true selves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right,” Angel said. “But it still doesn’t change what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing will. Own up to it, live with it, keep going,” Axton said. “We all do shit things. We all keep going and doing better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our Axton. He always has a way with words,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Axton said, flipping her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, come with me,” Maya said. “We can at least make Timothy’s job a little easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led Angel out to the balcony and gave her a basic lesson on guns. She let Angel try reloading several different guns and practice aiming down the sights. She taught her the basics as Axton sat with Tim, and Angel was grateful for something to focus on other than her own dark thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before Tim finally woke up. By that point, Maya and Angel had gone back inside and were discussing the best way to use different elemental effects on guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, welcome back to the world of the living,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Back to the world of sleep,” Tim muttered, pulling a pillow over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled it away. Tim was about to complain, but shut his mouth as Axton began to run his fingers through Tim’s hair again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel any better?” Maya asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Tim replied, closing his eyes and leaning into Axton’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go back to sleep,” Axton said. “I just felt like you were going to suffocate yourself with that pillow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a toddler,” Tim said. He forced his eyes back open, rubbing at them. “Too hungry to go back to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you food,” Angel said, getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left and returned a few minutes later with food for Tim. Tim forced himself to sit up, dragging the blanket with him and huddling in it as he ate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel okay?” Axton said with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tired,” Tim said. “And cold. Did you guys have the door open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops,” Maya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked miserable as he dropped back on the bed, burying his face against the pillow. “This place needs a heater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pulled him upright, letting Tim lean against him. He reached up and fixed Tim’s hair, brushing it away from his good eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel still couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized they were together. It seemed so obvious now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maya said. “Timothy, Angel wants to learn how to shoot. We thought you should be the one to teach her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim frowned. “Me? Shouldn’t Axton teach her? He has military training, after all. I just learned on the fly back on Elpis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You trained extensively once that was over,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still self-taught,” Tim said. “Well, mostly. Athena tried to help me out. Wilhelm and Nisha too, but mostly because they thought I was too stupid to learn on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “But not right now. I’m freezing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not sick? It’s not that cold in here,” Axton said, putting an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton narrowed his eyes at the familiar words. He shifted his hand, pressing it to Tim’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are sick! You’re warm!” he said. “Asshole. ‘I’m fine’, might as well put a neon sign on your stupid head that says you’re dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine!” he argued. “I just feel a little shitty. Nothing as bad as when I had the infection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stand either of you,” Maya said, getting up and heading downstairs. She returned a few moments later with a thermometer, holding it out to Tim. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at it, looking like he was about to choose the hard way. But then he glanced at Angel and the fight went out of him. He took the thermometer and put it under his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, he pulled it away and checked it, showing it to Maya. “Just a mild fever. Look at that. It’s basically a bad cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably stressed yourself right into a fever,” Maya said, taking the thermometer from him. “It’s nothing bad, but let’s just keep an eye on it, okay? The last thing we need is for you to suffer another bad fever. Try and take it easy and get more rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need more sleep,” Tim said. He did look exhausted, dark bags under his eyes. “I’ll take Angel shooting tomorrow. Sorry, kid. I just don’t feel up to it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just relieved he was admitting it instead of pushing through. “No, that’s okay. You should go back to sleep. We can give you another sleeping pill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated, then gave a reluctant nod. “Yea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton got him a sleeping pill, letting Tim curl up in his lap after taking it. Tim was shivering, burrowing into the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel got up and took her blanket, carrying it across the room and draping it over Tim. He gratefully tucked it over himself, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was back out in minutes, his breathing evening out. Axton touched his hand lightly to Tim’s forehead again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” Maya said. “Like I said, I think he worked himself right into it. It’s just a mild fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t let him go out to fight again, will you?” Angel said nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not unless we really need him,” Maya said. “He should rest until his temperature goes back down to normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he was kind of sickly before he joined Jack,” Angel said. “I remember Jack complaining about him having a weak constitution once or twice. Jack was probably giving him some kind of treatment to boost his immune system, and now he’s been without it for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he didn’t think to mention that, of course,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just what I think. Jack gave him a lot of treatments,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard footsteps on the stairs. Mordecai appeared a moment later, looking tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you all about-” He paused, glancing at Tim in Axton’s lap. “Wait, are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Axton said. “Talk to us about what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, right. Kinda weird, but it explains why he took a missile for you.” Mordecai shrugged it off. “We have a possible plan. I was hoping to talk to everyone. Can you wake him up? We might need him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How badly do we need him? He’s got a mild fever,” Maya said. “He can fight if we really need him, but I’d prefer it if he stayed behind until the fever breaks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess Angel might be able to tell us,” Mordecai said. “My plan is to take the fight to Jack. We find the Warrior, we find Jack and Lilith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where the Warrior is,” Angel admitted. “Jack never told me. If he didn’t even tell me, I doubt he told Timothy, either. But...The Hyperion Info Stockade. If it’s stored anywhere, it’ll be stored there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you or Timothy get us in there?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook her head. “No. If that is where the location is stored, Jack will have cut off mine and Timothy’s ability to get inside. He’ll cover his bases thoroughly. You saw how much trouble I had unlocking the Bunker. He’s getting better at blocking me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll need a new plan. Maya, Axton, can you come meet with us downstairs?” Mordecai said. “You too, if you want, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head because she could see their hesitation. “No, that’s alright. I won’t be much help with this. I’ll keep an eye on Timothy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton hesitated, then shifted carefully and replaced his lap with a pillow under Tim’s head. Angel brought a chair over to the bed and nodded at them to go on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed Mordecai downstairs. She reached out and lightly pressed a hand to Tim’s forehead, feeling the feverishly warm skin. Still, it wasn’t the alarming burn of his previous fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked his blankets around him more securely. She wished there was more she could do for him, but she knew their supplies were limited after Jack’s attack. Tim’s fever was too mild to justify giving him what little medication they currently had access to, especially with all the injured still recovering from the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reminded herself that he just needed to rest. He was well enough to still have an appetite, which was a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing more she could do for him now. She’d have to just make sure he took care of himself and stop him from pushing himself too hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up the ECHO Maya had let her borrow, digging into it to find something to read. She let her mind focus on that, trying to keep her thoughts away from Jack before her own fear overwhelmed her like Tim’s had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while before Maya and Axton came back upstairs. Angel looked to them anxiously, but both had a determined air about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a plan,” Maya said. “We’re going to head out in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton sat on the bed and shook Tim’s shoulder. Tim mumbled something incoherent and buried his face deeper against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s better than him jolting awake ready to shoot me in the face,” he said with a sigh, shaking Tim harder. “Tim. Tim, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cracked his eyes open, looking barely awake. He reached out, catching Axton’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, dude, I’m fine,” Axton said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel? Maya?” Tim said, starting to raise his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton pushed him back down. “Everyone’s fine. We just wanted to let you know we’re going out for a bit. We’ll be back, but it might be a day or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was clearly disoriented, but he looked a little more alert at that. “Huh? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going on a mission,” Axton said. “You’re going to stay here and look after Angel. And get some damn rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Tim tried to get up, but Axton pushed him back down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Listen to me. We can handle this. You need to stay here and rest so you can help out later,” Axton said. “Maya and I will be fine. Just look after Angel and yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep her safe,” Tim said, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on Axton. “You too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, we’ll be safe,” Axton said, carefully pulling Tim’s hand away from his arm. He frowned as he looked down at Tim. “He’s out again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did give him a sleeping pill,” Maya said. “Angel, make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless while we’re gone. If you get lonely, I’m sure Mordecai will come up here with you. I just don’t want Timothy to wake up alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Angel said. “Stay safe out there. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry if we’re gone for a while. We’ll be fine,” Maya promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axton bent down and kissed Tim’s head. He ran his fingers over the bandages there before straightening up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him another health kit when he wakes up. It should mostly clear up his head and leg injuries,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Angel said, gesturing to Axton’s bandaged head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got me health kits fast enough. I’m alright,” Axton said. “My reactions are a little slower than usual, but my turret keeps me covered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Maya said, patting Axton’s shoulder. “He’s been fighting without brain cells this long. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Axton whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get going,” Maya said, tugging him towards the stairs. “We’ll be back, Angel. We promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched them go. When she was alone with Tim, she gazed down at his bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay,” she said quietly, reaching out and taking his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. “We’ll look out for each other. My dad was right; I didn’t look out for you when you were on Helios. But I’m...I’m a better person now, Timothy. So are you. So we’ll look out for each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She meant that. She’d failed him once, but never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she sat by his side, holding his hand as he slept. Things had gone to hell and Tim was falling apart right before her eyes, but this time she’d be strong and protect him like she’d fail to do all those times in the past. They would make it through this, no matter what was waiting for them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapters are getting kinda long! I've been working on some other fics in my free time, so just curious which one to put my focus into as this one winds down- would you guys rather read a Tim/Axton fic, or a TFTBL but with Tim in it? The TFTBL I've mentioned before because that's been a work in progress for a while and I'm up to episode 4 on it, and the Tim/Axton I started because of this (they're not related) and set it aside for a bit before recently getting some inspiration for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tim woke up, he felt slightly better than before. He was still cold, a mild headache pulsing in his head. He felt just muffled enough to know he hadn’t completely slept off the fever, but well enough that he was relieved he would still be able to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, then shifted it to feel his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked it away. “Stop. I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still feel warm,” Angel said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel better,” he said, pushing a hand through his hair. He looked around the room and frowned, something lingering on the edge of his thoughts. “Where are Maya and Axton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel hesitated. “Um, they went on a mission. Axton woke you to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came back to him, though it was a hazy memory. “Fuck. Where? I should-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Angel grabbed his arm. “They’ve been gone for hours, Timothy. Maya checked in with me about two hours ago to let me know they’re fine. There’s nothing you can do. Besides, you should be resting in case they need you on the next mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt horrible, having slept while they continued the fight against Jack. But he knew Angel was right; he needed to be ready for when they needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wanted to make sure she was ready, too. So he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, forcing himself out from under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy?” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you to shoot,” he said, rubbing his arms as he started to shiver again. “It won’t be a strain on my body. I’ll sit while you have some target practice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she said, biting her lip. She wanted this, but she also wanted to see him taking it easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I’m sure. It’s best to do it now while we have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did have a point. Still, she held up a finger to him and dug through her clothes for a moment. She pulled out a black scarf and held it out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. You’re shivering,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed but took the scarf from her, wrapping it around his neck. He grabbed the beanie, pulling it down over his head and impatiently shoving his hair out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to cut my hair,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And shave,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I might just go with it at this point,” he said, rubbing at his jaw. “But the long hair’s definitely gotta go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip again. “I can cut it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her. “You know how to cut hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of.” She blushed. “After, you know.” She gestured to the side of her head, where the shaved off hair was slowly growing back. “I got really obsessed with hairstyling. I watched all sorts of videos on how to cut and style hair. I’ve never actually done it before, so I get it if you don’t want to be my first experiment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked nervous, but then he shrugged. “It’s just hair. It grows back. Cut it and let’s go shoot. I can’t deal with it falling in my eyes all the damn time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting him to trust her near his head with anything sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right. Let’s do it in the bathroom, then. Your hair will get everywhere,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged again, looking too tired to argue. She remembered what Axton had said before leaving and hastily grabbed a health kit she’d asked Mordecai to bring while Tim slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, holding it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed relieved at the sight of it. He took it and injected himself before heading for the stairs, Angel scrambling to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them a bit to find a comb and scissors Angel could use, but once that was secured, they grabbed an old towel and went into the men’s bathroom. Tim had brought a stool in and he locked the door to give them privacy, sitting down in front of one of the mirrors. He took the bandages off his head to give Angel easier access to his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too short.” He looked nervous again. Jack had always forced him to keep his hair at a certain length. “Just...Just enough so I can keep it out of my eyes. And not look like a Pandoran bandit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as she got to work, wincing slightly as he heard the first snip of his hair. He had to sternly remind himself that it was just hair and it would grow back. Still, he tightened his hold on the beanie in his hands with each snip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you style your own hair?” he asked, just to break the silence and focus on something other than his own growing anxiety. He didn’t want to have a panic attack and watch Angel blame herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” she said. “Maya’s been styling it for me since we got here. I like it when she braids it. My mom used to braid it for me when I was little. Dad tried, but he was never very good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t even imagine Jack braiding a little girl’s hair. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. He’d always end up putting it in a ponytail,” Angel said. “I used to complain since he spent so much time on his own hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim snorted. “Ain’t that the freaking truth. That bastard has such a rigorous hair routine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t even brush your hair much,” Angel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, no point. It looked messy no matter what I did. My mom would always try to smooth it down, but it never stayed down,” Tim said. “I gave up on trying to do anything with it by the time I was a teenager. Having to have a hair routine was a serious pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange to know these little things about each other. Tim considered changing the subject, but then Angel spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice quiet. “I wasn’t fair to you, Timothy. I missed the dad I knew from my childhood. I wanted him back, but I knew he wasn’t coming back. So I used you in more ways than one. But you’re not him. You never really were. You were just a good actor who wanted to protect himself. Will you tell me more about your life before you worked for Jack? Please. I want to know...well, you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. He hated that reminder of how she hadn’t seen him. Of how he’d just been an extension of Jack, one she could use to satisfy her fantasies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was trying. He knew how hard it could be to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he told her little things about himself that he could think of. He told her about some of the plays and short films he’d acted in. He told her about his favorite kind of cat. He told her about his life at college. He told her a little about his childhood, and how he’d always loved to read books and watch movies and imagine himself as the heroes he idolized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally stopped talking, he realized she’d finished cutting his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair didn’t look too different than it had on Helios. A little choppy, but barely noticeable if you weren’t paying much attention to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the rest of him that was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flush to his cheeks, probably from the mild fever. Bags under his eyes, though not as bad as he’d anticipated. The scar, the ruined left eye, the little scar where the clip had been. His facial hair, the wound on his head that was finally down to an unconcerning size from the health kits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like Jack, but not like Jack. It wasn’t quite the face he’d seen in the mirror the past several years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes again, turning away from the mirror. “Yea, good job, kid. Looks good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I messed up a little,” she said apologetically. “But you can hardly tell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I mean it. It looks good.” He forced his eyes back open, not looking at the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe someday he’d accept this body as his. Not today. But he thought he might be getting there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go shoot,” he said, tossing the towel off to the side with the other dirty towels in the room. Angel hurried to follow him, catching his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” she said. “Your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, I look stupid with the bandages,” he groaned. “It’s fine. Look. It’s healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” she said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed Angel to bandage his head again. He checked the wound on his leg, but the health kits had left that as a small wound, enough so that he tossed the bandages out without Angel protesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that taken care of, he led her out of HQ. He didn’t like the silence of the place. He hoped Axton and Maya were okay, wherever they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Angel walked to Marcus’s. Tim shuddered a little at the thought of being phased to the storage area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you,” Marcus said, eyeing him as they entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Tim said. He nodded to Angel. “I’m teaching her how to shoot. Can we use your shooting range?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I never say no to a new customer,” Marcus said. “Start her off easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Planned on it,” Tim said. “Come on, Angel.” He paused in the doorway to the shooting range, then looked over his shoulder at Marcus. “Thank you. We appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus seemed surprised. Angel smiled a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not so bad,” she promised Marcus. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim gave Angel his pistol. She tested the weight of it in her hand like she’d seen him do when he had an unfamiliar weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya told me the basics,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, show me your stance,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My stance?” She frowned, then turned to the target and aimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed heavily. “I’ll learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He sounded like he was trying not to laugh and she glared at him. “Hey, I wasn’t any better when I started, and I was older than you.” He reached out and took her arms, nudging her feet. He adjusted her stance until it was acceptable. “Okay, try a few shots like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fired on the target, the recoil taking her by surprise and her shots going wide. She lowered the gun, looking in despair at where the bullets had struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, quit looking at it like that. You’ll get there,” Tim said, pulling her arms back up again. “You have to get used to the recoil. The more guns you try out, the quicker you’ll learn to adjust to the recoil. Try again and then adjust your aim how you think you need to. Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did as instructed, firing some shots and trying to adjust accordingly. Tim helped her out when she was still off, and her shots finally hit the target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept at it for a long time. Tim would sit down and watch her fire and adjust her aim, getting up to help her correct her stance. He watched her reload to make sure she was doing it correctly, pushing her to do it faster each time as she became more familiar with the motions of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the hours passed, Angel’s arms grew tired, but still she pressed on with Tim’s encouragement. She reminded herself that this skill could be the difference between life and death for her friends. She needed to be able to protect them and herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But finally, she had to hold the gun out to Tim. “I can’t. I’m sorry. My arms hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great,” he said, taking the gun from her. “I mean it. You’re still learning, so keep aiming for that bigger mass rather than the head. We’ll try moving targets next time to hone your aim. But you’re picking up on it, Angel. Good job, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She waited anxiously for her mind to call up images of her dad when she was a child, ruffling her hair and proudly telling her she’d done a good job on some task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they didn’t come. She just looked up at Tim’s tired but proud face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, throwing her arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” she said, starting to pull back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just, uh, still getting used to the hugging thing,” he said, putting an arm around her. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a little as she hugged him again. As she pulled away, she noticed the charm hanging off his zipper, catching it with her fingers and inspecting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim’s face had gone red, and she didn’t think it was the fever this time. “Are you hungry? We can get food at Moxxi’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released the familiar charm and shook her head. She’d noticed him rubbing his temples the longer she shot. He’d gotten a headache from all the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we can eat back at HQ,” she said. “I’m tired. I’m sure you must be, too. Will we try with another gun next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped he’d tell her she could try his sniper rifle, but instead, he shook his head. He put his hand back on her shoulder, pushing her towards the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Best to get you well versed in one gun before teaching you the rest. If you get in trouble, I want to know you can protect yourself competently,” he said. “I’ll teach you other guns, but let’s get you mastered in one first. I don’t know how much time we’ll have to teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” Marcus said as they passed through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim paused, then gestured at Angel. “Angel, go ahead. Pick out any pistol you want. I still have money from when I left Helios.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said in surprise. “Timothy, are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. What’s the point in teaching you if you don’t even have a gun of your own? You can try them out before you decide. I know your arms are tired, but this is important,” he said. He turned to Marcus. “She’s learning pistols. Can you show her your stock? Price isn’t a concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew the money he’d taken from Helios was all he had. She felt terrible having him spend it on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop looking at the prices,” Tim told her. “Angel, please. I want you safe. You need a gun you’re comfortable with. I don’t care how much it costs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, then reached for the pistols, trying them in her hands. Marcus allowed her to take them out to the range and try them out one by one. Her arms ached, but she could tell what ones she liked and didn’t like almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally found one similar to Tim’s in feel and firepower. She tried it longer than the rest, the feel of it comfortable in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one,” she said at last, looking down at it. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. How much for it?” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus told him the price, and Angel was fairly certain it was lower than she’d seen. He caught her surprised look and winked at her as he and Tim settled the payment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that settled, Tim led Angel out. She kept looking down at the gun in her hands, amazed she owned one that was actually hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until this mess with Jack is over, that’s for emergencies only,” Tim said sternly. “Keep it on you, but try to only use it at the range.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” she said, a little afraid of it. She couldn’t imagine shooting anything living with it. She hoped she never had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached HQ and Tim sent her on upstairs, saying he’d be up in a few minutes. She sat on her bed, testing the feel of the gun again and aiming it at spots on the wall, careful to keep her fingers far from the trigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back down at the gun. All of her friends here used them to kill regularly. She didn’t know how they coped with that and carried on as well as they did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Angel was innocent. Her first victim had been her mother, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful as Tim came upstairs, a few things gathered in his arms. He dumped them on Angel’s bed and began to sort through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, holding out a shield to her. “I debated grabbing you a nova one, but with my luck I’d be the one it hurt. This is a basic shield, but it’s strong enough to absorb a decent amount of damage before breaking. Get in the habit of putting it on when you get dressed when you wake up, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the shield and clipped it to herself, a faint shimmer passing over her as it activated. Tim nodded in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I grabbed you a holster for the gun, if you want it. I know you could just digistruct it, but…” He shrugged and gestured to his own holster. “I personally prefer to be able to touch my gun and know it’s there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel took the holster. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be able to touch the gun and know it was there. Even though she’d wanted this, it was becoming a lot to process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim continued on. He handed her a weapon belt in case she wanted to get more guns, spare ammo, and a bottle of water. Angel found herself most grateful for that last one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drank some water as Tim laid down on his bed. He piled the blankets over himself, head dropping onto the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna nap for an hour,” he mumbled. “Wake me up and we can go get something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “I’ll probably sleep for a little, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was out in minutes. She got up and went over, carefully pressing her hand to his forehead. He was still a little warm, but she was just glad he hadn’t gotten any worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel laid down on her bed, her arms aching. She stored the gun in her new weapon belt and set it aside, taking the shield off and placing it on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was worried about the others. She knew they’d be gone longer than usual, but Maya had yet to check in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were capable, though. She had to remind herself that they’d be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing she could do about it, anyways. For now, she just had to focus on learning to protect herself and looking after Timothy until the others returned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter where nothing bad happens to Tim or Angel?? In MY fic??? It's more likely than you'd think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel woke up after less than an hour, her arms still sore. She stretched them a bit and then decided to let them rest for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was fast asleep, and she didn’t bother waking him once an hour had passed. Instead, she grabbed an ECHO and started watching some show Maya had told her about. She focused on that, letting it distract her from her worried thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been watching it for hours when Mordecai came upstairs. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said, pausing it and sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a hand. “Was just coming to let you know they’ll still be a while, but they’re fine. Plans changed a little. They just checked in with me. Maya wanted me to let you and Timothy know. How’s he feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better, I think,” Angel said, glancing at him. “He wanted me to wake him up a few hours ago, but I thought it was better to let him sleep. Especially since he doesn’t seem to be having nightmares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, good idea,” Mordecai said. “He took you shooting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She fidgeted with her hands. “I’m not great at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you just started. It’s good you know how, that’s all,” Mordecai said. “I’m downstairs if you need me. Don’t worry about them, Angel. They’re all fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mordecai,” Angel said gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back downstairs and Angel resumed her show. It was still a while longer before Tim shifted and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Angel paused the show again and looked over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel any better?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said, pushing a hand through his hair and furrowing his brow as he forgot that it was shorter now. He checked the time and his eyes widened. “Angel! I told you to wake me up after an hour!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But you needed to sleep,” she said. “Mordecai came by a while ago. He said everyone is fine but plans have changed a little and it’ll still be a bit before they’re back. My arms are still sore from shooting, so I’m thinking you and I just relax for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. Right,” he said, slumping back against the pillows. “I would’ve killed for downtime on Helios, but now I just feel useless sitting around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pat the spot next to her on her bed. “Come watch this with me. Maya likes it. I don’t entirely understand it, but it’s interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed but got up and dragged himself over to her bed, sitting down and wrapping his blankets around himself. Angel hit play, Tim shifting to tuck her into the blankets too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself leaning against him, dropping her head on his shoulder as they watched. Tim turned out to be a noisy binge partner, as he criticized the acting and special effects. Angel just smiled and tried to hide her laughter at his complaints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep for a bit at one point, but was right back to complaining shortly after waking up. Angel tolerated it all, just glad to see he looked better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awful,” he announced as the credits rolled on the final episode of the season they’d been on. “I’m judging Maya so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the stuff you and Axton like to watch?” she said curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not stuff for kids, that’s for damn sure. Stick to whatever the hell that was,” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “I’m not a toddler, Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might as well be,” he said, snickering when she scowled at him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the ECHO they’d given him came alive with a familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya,” Tim said in relief. “Are you guys okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly. We need backup in Lynchwood. We’re going after the Sheriff to see if she has any information that could help us,” Maya said. “You know her better than we do. Can you help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” he said, getting up. “Just send me the location to meet you at. I’ll fast travel there now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. Thank you,” she said, and the feed cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” Tim said, grabbing his stuff and quickly getting dressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should go?” Angel said in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel better, Angel. I swear,” Tim said. “All the sleep helped. Besides, I was going crazy sitting around and watching that torture you call entertainment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least stay in touch with me?” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop thinking about how sick he’d been when he had that infection. She knew it was completely different, but she was still worried about him. He looked better, but just watching him showed that he was more sluggish than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So needy,” he said, but nodded and headed for the stairs. “Yea, sure. Will you ease up once I’m with the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went downstairs and hurried out of HQ, heading for the fast travel station. He still felt tired and a little sick, but well enough for a fight. He was desperate to get back with the others and actually help instead of just lying around, taking naps and watching stupid shows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the fast travel station, checked his ECHO for the nav point they’d sent him, and activated the fast travel. As he headed for the spot, he thought over what Nisha could know that would be helpful to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Jack had brought her up to Helios. She might know something about his plan. But if Tim didn’t know the location of the Warrior, he doubted Nisha did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why had she returned to Lynchwood now of all times? As he approached the town, he slowed down a little. He’d been so eager to rejoin the fight, he hadn’t thought this over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she might’ve gotten bored of sitting around on Helios, especially now that Jack was occupied with Lilith. She’d never liked to stay on Helios too long, not once Jack had given her Lynchwood to control. She enjoyed being there, exerting her control and punishing the citizens every chance she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why would the vault hunters go after her without consulting Tim about it first? He didn’t know what their original mission had been, but surely they would’ve mentioned if it involved Nisha. Tim knew her better than they did, after all. Maya had even said-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim froze. He backed away cautiously, suddenly on alert as he lifted his ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” she said, immediately detecting that detached tone of voice he got when he was scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, Maya’s never called me ‘Tim’ before, has she?” he said. He heard Angel take in a sharp breath. “And she didn’t ask me if I was feeling well enough to help. Almost like she didn’t know I was sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of there!” Angel said in alarm. “Timothy, get the hell out of there!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and fled back the way he’d come, cursing loudly. He’d been too damn eager to help, and now he’d screwed himself over. If he’d just thought about it for one damn minute, he would’ve realized that Maya never called him Tim, and always checked on how he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something wrapped around his ankles and his own momentum sent him crashing to the ground painfully. He tried to scramble upright, but someone slammed a foot on his back, sending him to the ground again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Angel cried over the ECHO.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim moved to swipe his digi-Jacks, but someone caught his wrist and jerked his arm behind his back. They grabbed his other arm, pushing his arms to his sides and tying a rope around him so tightly that he struggled to breathe and couldn’t move his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All tied up,” Nisha’s voice said from above him. “Isn’t that a shame?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Tim wheezed, trying to struggle against the rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack was playing around with that voice modifier program for a while. He’d planned for us to use it against the vault hunters, but you got to be the test subject,” Nisha said smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his ECHO and tossed it into the air, shooting it three times. It hit the ground, useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed him roughly, dragging him along. “Lucky you, Jack wants you dead. He even left it up to me how to do it. So, I’ve decided on a nice public execution. I’ll even send a video to your friends, since they’ll be missing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim dug his feet into the ground, trying to free his arms. Nisha kicked his ankle and continued dragging him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was beating too hard. He had his watch, so Angel knew his location. But she’d be unlikely to reach the others if they were in the middle of a mission. Even if she could reach them, they’d never make it to him in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could go to Mordecai for help. Mordecai could make it in time, but unlike the others, he didn’t have any abilities to help him deal with Nisha’s crowds of Lynchwood bandits. They weren’t loyal to her, but they wanted the vault hunters dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Tim was so screwed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the damn ways to die. Public execution, because he was too impatient to think things through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no. He didn’t want to die. Not here, not like this. He’d promised to protect Angel, and instead he acted rashly and got himself captured once again. He was stupid and useless, just like always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the charm hanging off his zipper. No. He was going to fight. He was going to find a way back to his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows they’ll kill you for this,” he said, hoping to buy himself some time to think of a plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can try,” Nisha said. “You made it too easy, really. As soon as we realized you weren’t with them, and that they weren’t in frequent contact with you, it was easy to lure you out. You’re so gullible.” She stopped and knelt down, catching his face in her hands. “Always so desperate to belong. Always just useful enough to be worth keeping around, but pathetic enough not to get attached to. They’re using you, just like we all did, not-Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Timothy!” he snapped. “Timothy Lawrence! None of them are using me! You won’t make me doubt my friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Angel? She used you to free herself,” Nisha said, grinning. “You were a tool to her. Don’t you get it, not-Jack? Once you’re of no use anymore, you’re not worth keeping around. Angel was ready to sacrifice you to save herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt anger surging through him. “Even if that’s true, it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. I know what she did. I’m still going to protect her from you and Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still just as stupid as always,” she said with a sigh, standing up and dragging him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim figured if he was dying anyway, he might as well get his shots in while he could. He shifted the best he could and jerked his leg out, Nisha stumbling over it and nearly releasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted his body hard to get out of her grasp, trying to get to his feet. He was halfway up when she tackled him to the ground, grabbing a handful of his hair and slamming his face into the ground. He felt her gun press to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try me,” she warned. “I’d love the spectacle of your death, but this would do the job all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to kick at her, but she pressed his face to the ground harder. He felt something sharp on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could slit your throat,” she said thoughtfully. “It’d be slower than a bullet. I’d hate for it to be over too quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed the blade sharper against his throat, drawing a line of blood as it bit into his skin painfully. He fell still and held his breath, too afraid to move and accidentally kill himself with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” she said in his ear. “Too much of a coward to fight back. Just how you’ve always been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking would dig the blade deeper into his throat, so he resisted the urge. Despite his restraint, she pressed the blade harder into his throat anyways, and Tim felt real panic claw at him. Was she going to slit his throat and leave him to die here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, wincing as the blade cut him. She shifted it over his throat better, and he pressed himself harder to the ground to try and stop his trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to die. He had so much to live for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t know how to get out of this. If he struggled, she’d just slit his throat. If he didn’t fight back, she’d publicly execute him. There was no way to win, and his reaction times were still slower than usual as his body recovered from being sick and overly stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. He thought of their expressions when he woke for the first time after they’d believed him dead. Angel, sobbing in his arms. Axton, holding onto him tightly when they were alone. Maya, breaking the news of what had happened with that sorrow in her expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They loved him. He loved them. He didn’t want them to hurt again all because he’d been too stupid. He didn’t want to just give up and die like an animal. But he didn’t know what to do, and he was so scared, and he thought of his mom’s screams as they tortured her and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade sliced the side of Tim’s neck, but didn’t hit anything vital. Tim didn’t wait to see what had happened; adrenaline had him bucking Nisha off his back and rolling away from her, getting to his knees and looking around to take in the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel stood, hands shaking as she aimed her gun. Her expression was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered, surging to his feet and running for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha tackled him, both of them hitting the ground. Tim managed to kick Nisha hard enough that she recoiled back, dropping the knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed it in his fingers, but she pried it away and tried to stab at him. With no other option, Tim shifted his body and let the knife stab against his arm. He jerked his arm up, hissing in pain as the blade tore through his flesh, but slicing the rope as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked his arm free and swiped his digi-Jacks. Nisha immediately fired on him as he stood between her and Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well,” she said bitterly. “Looks like I get to kill you and bring Jack his prize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s his daughter, not his possession,” Tim snarled, grabbing his gun and firing at Nisha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She belongs to him,” Nisha said, running towards Angel. “And he’s getting her back. She can watch your death broadcasted from a nice, cozy chamber while she helps charge the vault key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tim cried, his digi-Jacks hesitating to fire as Nisha got too close to him. He threw out his injured arm, trying to catch her and pull her away from Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swung her gun at him, but he ducked out of the way of it. She used the momentum to swing it back around and press her gun to his chest, finger tightening on the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots sounded out, sending Nisha staggering back. Angel looked so scared that Tim wondered if she might drop her gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” she said, aiming the gun again. “Leave Timothy alone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be dead soon enough, don’t worry,” Nisha said. “And then you’ll go back to Jack, where you belong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim thought of Angel in that chamber, looking so hopeful when he and Maya came for her. He refused to see her back in Jack’s hands, no matter what it cost him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used Nisha’s momentary distraction to fire on her, his digi-Jacks shifting to help as Nisha was knocked away from Tim. Tim was relentless, gritting his teeth as she returned fire and his shield rippled dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hers broke first. Tim didn’t hesitate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You people will never hurt her again,” he said, and fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. Tim ran for Angel, catching her and pulling her against his chest, keeping her head there firmly so she wouldn’t see Nisha as she bled out, body twitching as the life left it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Tim said, his hysteria starting to bubble to the surface as he watched his old teammate die. “You’re okay, Angel, I’ve got you, you’re fine. It’s fine. You’re safe. I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d killed Wilhelm. Now he’d killed Nisha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shaking badly. He couldn’t fall apart here; he had to get Angel somewhere safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With me,” he managed, pulling her along, keeping her from looking at Nisha. “Come on, come on. I’ll keep you safe. I’ve got you, Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was shaking too, gripping her gun too tightly. The digi-Jacks took up position with them, one scouting ahead and the other watching their backs. Tim knew his mind was too frantic to properly keep watch, so he was grateful for their vigilance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve cried when the fast travel station came into view. He activated it and clutched Angel tightly as they emerged on Sanctuary, alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re okay,” he said, both of them dropping to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up. He knew he was hugging her too hard, but she didn’t complain, just returned the grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying. He thought he might be, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard voices, but his mind couldn’t process the words. He just held Angel to himself, his mind flashing to Nisha running at her. He could’ve lost her, all because he’d been too stupid to see an obvious trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was yelling his name, a hand on his shoulder. He flinched back hard, pulling one arm away from Angel to curl it over his head defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy, it’s just me. Mordecai,” Mordecai said, pulling his hands away and holding them up to show he wasn’t a threat. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nisha was dead. Angel had almost been captured. Tim had almost died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t speak. His voice was gone. His arm and neck hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, man, come on,” Mordecai said, kneeling beside them. “Let me get you back to HQ. You’re bleeding pretty badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He didn’t release Angel, and she didn’t release him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shuffled along with Mordecai back to HQ. He got them upstairs, sitting them on Tim’s bed. Tim let Angel curl into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nisha,” Angel said at last, her voice choked. “Nisha tricked us. She lured Timothy out, then tried to kill him. I- It all happened so fast. I didn’t have time to get help. I couldn’t let him die.” She hugged him again, pressing her face into his jacket. “I couldn’t let him die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nisha,” Mordecai said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack used a voice modifier program,” Angel said, wiping at her eyes. “I’ll block it from all your ECHOs so he can’t do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed her,” Tim said hollowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Mordecai said. “Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said quietly, her eyes watering again. “Your wounds. Your neck. God, I thought she- I thought I got you-” She stopped and swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” He felt numb. Wilhelm, then Nisha. He was killing his own teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sending Tannis up here to patch you up until we can get more health kits,” Mordecai said. “Don’t fight her. She won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went downstairs. Tim touched his neck, wincing at the pain and pulling his hand away to look at the blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d killed Nisha. Left her there to rot just outside of Lynchwood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tannis came upstairs, Tim flinched at every touch, but didn’t fight her off as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds. She stitched the one on his arm, muttering to herself the whole time. Tim didn’t pay attention to her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done, she went back downstairs. Tim felt trapped, so he nudged Angel out of his lap and got up, going out onto the balcony to feel the fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Angel said, putting a hand on his back and pulling him closer to herself. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to do that. I should’ve realized it was a trap. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m responsible.” He looked at his hands. “I should’ve known, and I didn’t. I acted rashly again. Now she’s dead. I killed her, just like I killed Wilhelm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down. Stared at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so scared Jack would sacrifice all of them back when he’d been on Helios. In the end, he took their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what you had to do,” Angel said, sitting next to him. “You kept me safe. I’m sorry I went there. But I just couldn’t let you die. I knew you didn’t have much time. I knew Jack wasn’t trying to take you alive anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put an arm around her. She held onto him like her life depended on it. He supposed it had, at first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got so scared when I saw her holding a knife to your throat,” she said, crying again. “I just shot at her. And then I saw all the blood on your neck, and I thought I’d caused her to slit your throat. I thought I’d killed you. I don’t want to lose you, Timothy. You’re my friend. You’re my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alive,” he said. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t, not at all. But he didn’t want her to cry. He held her close, whispering the words “I’m okay” over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if he said it enough, they’d both believe it eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Angel has absolutely no idea what to do in a crisis so she just does her gosh darn best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>